el Cambio
by Lara-Lm
Summary: en Howarts hay muchos cambios, fuera de el tambien. Se desvelan secretos y las vidas de muchos daran un giro inesperado...aqui esta otra entrega para vosotros!ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Default Chapter

Bono! Aya va! Es mi primer fic así que tener un pokito de paciencia. Las cosas en paréntesis son ironías mías, y n tan ironías... jejejeje; tmb pueden ser aclaraciones...

AVISO Es una ida de olla en la que se mezclan Harry Potter, alguna idea de Embrujadas (&co otros) y vete a saber tu de donde e sacado el resto. :P Espero que os guste. Alguna cosa me vino a trabes de otros fics, espero que si identificáis algo n os moleste.

Una ultima cosa, xo n x ello la menos importante. Quería daros las GRACIAS a todos aquellos que vais a leer el fic; pero sobre todo a "solamente yo", GRACIAS a ti este fic se puede leer, gracias por todo y perdona por lo pesada que e podido ser :P, jejejeje....

Vale, vale, ya me callo, o dejo de escribir, o lo que sea.... Espero que os guste...(eso n lo dije ya?)

EL CAMBIO

Capitulo 1.

Era una noche fría de invierno, xo aun así los alumnos de Howarts n tenían frío, Dambeldore había instalado un sistema de calefacción que funcionaba a la perfección. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ya en 7º. Todos los alumnos tenían que estar en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Ultimamente el colegio había sido atacado x fuerzas contra las cuales ni Dambeldore podía derrotar, así que era un caso bastante grave.

Todos tenían la obligación de estar donde se les decía a cada hora y ni el Slytherin mas engreído (Draco Malfoy, es un buen ejemplo) se negaba a esa nueva orden. Al principio todos creyeron que era Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, xo después de un ataque a algunos hijos de mortifagos, desestimaron esa opción.

Pero esa noche era diferente, los profesores estaban más inquietos de lo normal y no paraban de hacerse comentarios mutuamente. De pronto Dambeldore se levantó para dirigirse a los alumnos, los cuales estaban expectantes a lo que su director les podía decir y se callaron en el acto:

Mis queridos alumnos, me alegra que todos seáis capaces de ver el mal contra el que nos enfrentamos, y que todos hayas acatado las ordenes que los jefes de sus casas les dieron de mi parte. Pero esto no es suficiente y sabemos que tenemos que tomar medidas al respecto. Por eso los profesores seguimos investigando el origen de este mal. Por supuesto, el ministerio esta al corriente de todo esto y el ministro nos apoya totalmente. Puesto que no sabemos si este mal quiere algo del colegio o de nosotros mismos, hemos decidido que no se podrán ir a casa y se retrasara el regreso de los alumnos de intercanvio; tanto los que están aquí, como los que están allí. De esta forma nadie más correrá peligro. Ahora solo me queda decirles que mantengan la calma e intenten cenar lo mejor que puedan. Buenas noches.

Con esta intervención del director, los alumnos se dispusieron a cenar, no hacia falta decir que todos estaban murmurando las opiniones a favor y en contra (esto ultimo por los serpientes). En la mesa de los leones, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Colin comentaban intranquilos, ya que la menor de los Weasly era una de los alumnos de intercambio. A ella siempre le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, y cuando le dijeron (cuando faltaban un par de meses para el final de su 5º curso) que podría ir unos 7 meses a Francia, no dudo ni un segundo. Estaría un mes en la escuela de Francia aprendiendo el idioma y el funcionamiento del colegio, después pasaría las vacaciones de ruta por Francia para empezar 6º en la escuela francesa y volver para final de Navidad a Howarts.

En parte me alegro que Ginny todavía no vuelva..... – comentaba Ron con un poco de alegría.

En eso te doy la razón amigo, seria peligroso para ella estar aquí, mejor que se quede allí asta que todo esto se aclare. – le dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

A mi lo que me preocupa es como nos vamos a deshace de ese mal, ahora mismo Voldemort podría venir y nos atacarían x dos flancos distintos.....- murmuraba Hermione.

Mas razón para que no venga!!!! – exclamo Colin, el cual se había hecho muy amigo de Ginny.

Mejor dejemos el tema vale? Esto me deprime..... estar así y no poder hacer nada....... – exaspero Ron.

Mientras en al mesa de las serpientes......

Genial!!!! Y nosotros aquí encerrados siguiendo un horario como las ovejas!!! Me estoy empezando a hartar!! – exclamaba un Zabini un tanto alterado (un tanto?)

Quieres dejar de comportarte así? Si te crees tan fuerte sal ahí y enfréntate a ese "mal" como lo llama el viejo.... ya sabes que nos atacan a nosotros también, así que no puede ser nada bueno xa nosotros – decía Malfoy ya harto de los números de su amigo – además piensa que si esto no acaba los franchutes no se irán y podremos seguir atormentándolos, jjejejejejejej..... y lo mas importante.. el Señor Tenebroso podría atacar y Dambeldore no podría hacer gran cosa.....

Ahí Malfoy se paro a pensar..... Dambeldore? Le había llamado x su nombre, bueno apellido, el caso es que no le había dixo viejo..... que raro.... Y otra cosa que a el le preocupaba.... quería que Voldemort viniera al colegio, todo este tema de los mortifagos y de mas, le empezaba a cansar y no estaba muy seguro de si quería eso, aunque su padre le insistiese que era lo mejor.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, se levantaban todos a la misma hora, por clases bajaban al Gran Comedor acompañados de profesores o perfectos. Cuando tenían que ir a clase eran acompañados por los profesores que se encargaban de la materia y al finalizar, estos mismos los llevaban a su siguiente clase para ir corriendo a su aula en donde les esperaban los siguientes alumnos. Para los almuerzos y comidas también eran acompañados por profesores, y para ir a la biblioteca se hacían turnos en los que perfectos y profesores acompañaban a los alumnos desde las salas comunes hasta la biblioteca. Lo tenían todo muy planificado y conometrado para que ningún alumno fuera atacado sin posibilidad de defenderse, aunque si habían ataques no se podía hacer mucho.... No hacia falta decir que el quiddich o los paseos por los terrenos de Howarts quedaron prohibidos.

Los alumnos empezaban a inquietarse, pues ya había pasado una semana y media desde la intervención de Dambeldore y no se sabia nada mas, también por el hecho de que el director se había ausentado en algunas comidas y cenas sin que nadie les dijese nada. Eso sobre todo inquietaba a tres Griffindors que ellos también empezaron a hacer ipotesi, pero no conseguían acercarse a lo que de verdad estaba pasando en el colegio donde habían vivido tanto. Entonces sucedió..... Dambeldore entro en el Gran Comedor y se dispuso a hablar (claro esta los alumnos callaron de inmediato).

Mis queridos alumnos.... Hace poco me han confirmado lo que empezaba a sospechar y me han explicado una historia que yo ahora les explicaré tal y como la recuerdo.... "el mundo que conocemos tal y como es, antes no lo era. Hace muchos años, posiblemente miles de años, este mundo era como una gran selva donde solo los mas fuertes conseguían sobrevivir. En aquel entonces existían seres mucho mas poderosos de lo que ahora puede llegar a existir, entonces vivían brujas y magos, como ahora, pero también hechiceros, amazonas, ángeles, centauros y un sin fin de criaturas que ahora n podemos recordar. Estos seres protegían a otros no mágicos, a los que ahora llamamos muggels; estos eran protegidos de las fuerzas del mal. Entonces demonios, seres creados del puro mal, acechaban para el ataque y poder salir a la superficie para dominar el mundo....... en el cielo existía un consejo de seres que, cuando murieron, se convirtieron en ángeles y con los años en los Grandes Sabios, estos seres eran los que mas sabían del infierno y como combatirlo desde el bien. Ellos aconsejaban a magos y brujas para la lucha, su conexión con los vivos eran otros ángeles, creo que ahora lo muggels los llaman Angeles de la Guarda, pero ese no es el caso!. En el mundo antiguo, o sea, del que os estoy hablando... había cuatro seres, dos magos y dos brujas; entre ellos había algún tipo de relación, o amigos o parientes, o en el caso de un mago y una bruja, marido y mujer. Ellos por sí solos eran muy poderosos pero sí se unían podían luchar contra cualquiera. En verdad no eran invencibles, pero eran los únicos que podían tener alguna posibilidad contra el mal de todos lo males, el mal puro, el inició de todo mal; era conocido como la Sombra. Nadie sabia exactamente cual era su forma original, ni su físico, ya que siempre estaba oculto en su capa y si se miraba dentro de su capucha, solo se veía oscuridad. Pero volvamos a nuestros cuatro amigos, cada uno tenia unos poderes diferentes, xo estos poderes también los podía tener mas de uno. Cada uno representaba uno de los punto cardinales, Norte, Sud, Este y Oeste. Aunque por si solos también los representaban, el hecho es que fueron ellos los que consiguieron acabar con la Sombra y enterrarlo en un lugar remoto en la tierra. Con el paso del tiempo, el mundo, a cambiado, como se puede comprobar, la magia es inexistente para los muggels y ahora nuestra magia es mas débil de la que una vez existió, y la Tierra físicamente también ha cambiado, ahora no es como antes y se perdió el rastro de donde fue enterrada la Sombra. Pues bien! mis queridos alumnos, después de muchos años, ya sabemos donde esta enterrada la sombra y su tumba esta de bajo de este mismo castillo. No hace falta decir que ni Rebeclaw, ni Griffindor, ni Slytherin, ni Hupelpuff sabían donde estaban construyendo el castillo. El mal que hubo con Slytherin y los acontecimiento que ha sufrido el castillo durante estas décadas ha hecho que la Sombra reviva, y que haya creado durante años un nuevo ejercito para luchar por el dominio de la Tierra. Por suerte, los Sabios tampoco dejaron de existir e hicieron que el poder que una vez tuvieron los representantes de los puntos Cardinales, fuese pasando de generación en generación. Ahora, estos cuatro seres se han vuelto a juntar y su poder se ha manifestado. Desde hace un tiempo ellos se han estado entrenando, luchado contra otros seres del mal, cada vez son mas poderosos y prácticamente, en poco tiempo, se han convertido casi tan fuertes como sus progenitores....." Así que esta es la historia, y e podido averiguar donde están estas cuatro personas y les he pedido ayuda urgentemente, ellos, por su puesto, no han dudado en aceptar venir y en pocos días los tendremos aquí con nosotros. Por ahora no puedo adelantar nada mas, simplemente decir que la causa no esta perdida y que pronto podremos respirar tranquilos.... Ahora a comer!!!!!!

Después de esa explicación los alumnos no sabían como reaccionar, el hecho de que alguien venga para ayudar era, alentador; pero el hecho de que esa fuerza fuera el mal en sí mismo y que ni los profesores podían con ellos, les daba a pensar que si no podían ganar estarían acabados.

En la mesa de Slytherin había un par de gorilas con una cara de susto que ni ellos se la podían aguantar, pero eso si, no les quitaba el hambre. Cierto moreno estaba observando como su amigo rubio estaba con cara de incredulidad. No sabían como reaccionar, el mismísimo mal en Howarts? Se podía ser todavía mas que el Señor Tenebroso? Que chorrada era esa de los Puntos Cardinales?. Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que tenían ambos, aunque los del rubio con un tono un tanto diferente al del moreno. Con ellos también estaban un par de chicas (un poquito tontitas) Pansy Parkinson y Lara Rotlan (bueno vale, muuuy tontas).

Oye draqui, tu crees que esas personas podrán? Porque yo se que tu eres muy fuerte y si tu no has podido.....- decía Parkinson que al decir eso fue mirada por el rubio con cara de "pero tu eres tonta de por si o es que te entrenas?"

Blase no crees que todo eso es para meternos mas miedo y que en verdad no es para tanto? – decía la otra chica para haber si conseguía algo con el moreno.

Pues mira Parkinson, no se si podrán, pero si no lo consiguen espero que ese tal Sombra te maté antes a ti que a mi! – le contesto Malfoy un tanto molesto por tanta tontería.

A esa respuesta la chica no sabia que decir y con cara de pocos amigos se dispuso a ponerse lo primero que encontró de comida en el plato. Al comentario de Rotlan, Zabini no dijo nada, mas bien por orgullo porque si hubiese sido Malfoy, hubiese estado encantado de discutir sobre el tema y poner verde al Dambeldore (o viejo, como ellos lo llamaban). De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es de una chica de 6º que susurraba el nombre de una "amiga", si se podía llamar así, pensando que era mejor que estuviese tan lejos, así n tendría que sufrir lo que estaba pasando en el castillo.

Entre tanto en la mesa de los leones.....

un ser mas maligno que Vol...Voldemort!- decía Colin un tanto asustado y deseando haber aceptado la proposición de Ginny de ir él también a Francia, xo como buen león no se asustaría tan rápido.

Felicidades, Colin! Ya consigues decir su nombre solo tartamudeando una vez! Pero tienes razón, Voldemort es muy cruel, alguien peor no se como será.... – le dijo Harry.

Ya lo ha dicho Dambeldore, nadie sabia como era Sombra, ahora tampoco lo sabrán.... pero como no lo pense antes! Claro! El mundo antiguo!!! Hay una creencia que dice que parte de la fantasía literaria de los muggel – entonces Hermione puso una cara de dolor, puesto que sus padre lo eran y no le gustaba hablar así de ellos- es cierta, que antes hubo un mundo diferente a todo esto y aquello que ahora les parece surrealista antes era lo mas normal del mundo..... tendré que mirar algunos libros....

Ya estamos con los libros! Además! Que libros quieres mirar ahora, la biblioteca esta cerrada y allí no hay literatura muggel.... – dijo Ron con cara de miedo ante la posibilidad que su "amiga" tuviera uno de sus planes.

Ron, quien te dijo que quería ir yo a la biblioteca? Te recuerdo que asta los 11 años yo vivía los 365 días del año en el mundo muggel..... Que te hace pensar que no tengo ningún libro de literatura muggel en mi dormitorio? – Contesto Hemione mientras Harry y Colin intentaban evitar reírse a carcajada limpia delante de Ron y todo el Gran Comedor. Mientras, claro esta, Ron se ponía rojo al darse cuenta que seria lo mas obvio que Hermione tuviese libros muggel en su baúl.

Después de eso todos empezaron a cenar y olvidaron el tema (asta cierto punto). Después junto con el resto de su clase (cada uno con la suya, ya que Colin es de 6º)volvieron a tal Torre de Griffindor, y al llegar a la Sala Común, Hermione bajo unos cuantos libros muggels. Cada uno cogió uno diferente y Hermione cogió el mas largo, ya que ya se lo había leído mas de una vez y tardaría menos que si lo cogían Harry, Ron o Colin. Con esos libros se pasaron toda la noche y sin duda al día siguiente siguieron leyendo en sus ratos libres, escasos, por los deberes, pero alguno tenían.

FIN, x ahora....

N. d A. Que les pareció? Se aceptaran todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias... aunque ya tengo una vaga idea de cómo ira.... xo podéis hacer que cambie las cosas. Se que este cap. A sido un poco "mucho" rollo, xo la cosa ira mejorando, lo juro!!!!!! Dejen review!!!!!


	2. capitulo 2

Wola! Aki va el segundo capitulo, a ver que os parece la cosa..... La respuesta a reviews al final de todo.....

X reviews que he recibido (en verdad ha sido uno, xo x si hay mas y n lo han dicho) decir que se me escapan algunas abreviaturas. Asi que decir que Aki Aquí, n no, x por, kdar quedar, xo pero, xa para, t te, s se, m me, sk esque, sta esta (y derivados), y cosas x el estilo. Si no entendéis alguna, me avisáis y encantada lo traduzco. Sk cuando no es xa el colegio s me va la olla a veces, sorry.....

EL CAMBIO

Capitulo 2

Ya habían pasado unos días y todo seguía igual. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Colin habían leído, repasado y releído los libros muggles, xo nada, no entendían que podía ser. Ron ya empezaba a pensar que la creencia esa que dijo Hermione no era cierta y que habían estado haciendo el tonto.

Mientras cierto rubio había cambiado gradualmente su forma de ser. Asta que ahora a Pansy, no es que no pudiese con ella, es que no podía soportar estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo, le sacaba de sus casillas. Solo seguía igual con su amigo Blaise que parecía que también era más dócil cuando estaba con él. Aun que seguía en sus trece, de que los sangre-sucia (como ellos los llamaban a los hijos de muggels) eran lo peor, xo lo sorprendente era que cuando veía a Ron, n se metía con su familia, cosa que ni él entendía. Eso sí, su odio contra Harry nunca disminuyó.

Aparte de eso, en el colegio todo seguía igual, dentro de lo que se podía decir normal. Pero en el desayuno de un Jueves el director se levanto y dijo:

- ¡Mis queridos alumnos! (A los que muchos pensaron: "¿Ya podría cambiar el principio de los discursos no?") Esta noche he recibido la gran noticia, y lamento decir que no es que Sombra haya muerto por sí solo; si no que los Puntos Cardinales vendrán antes de que acabe el día. Aun n sabemos a que hora exactamente, pues ellos están lejos, pero hoy vendrán.

A lo que muchos alumnos empezaron a aplaudir como locos...

Pero no vendrán solos, con ellos vendrán sus guías y entrenadores, he de decir que mientras ellos estén aquí cada uno dormirá en una casa diferente y sus guías con los profesores. Espero que reciban una buena acogida y no tengan ningún tipo de queja. – Esto lo decía mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna y con un tono de voz un poco severo, pues conocía a sus alumnos mas de lo que a ellos les gustaría. – También les tengo que advertir, puesto que muchos de vosotros sois gente de mundo, que si por alguna casualidad de la vida conocéis a alguno de estos invitados, que no lo manifestéis y os comportéis como si no los conocierais asta que Sombra haya muerto; si no podríais ser una distracción o podéis ser secuestrados como rehenes para perturbar el trabajo de los Puntos Cardinales. No cal ni mencionar que ellos aran lo mismo asta cierto punto. Esto que os digo es una advertencia que os transmito de los guías y entrenadores, puesto que yo no sé quien son ellos. ¡Podéis empezar a desayunar y buenos días!

Los alumnos estaban expectantes y excitados todos no paraban de hacerse preguntas, lo que el director dijo fue muy tranquilizador por una parte, pero por otra era confuso, ¿es que alguien podía conocerlos?. Se pasaron todo el día mirando por los pasillos a ver si veían a alguien no conocido, o lo que era más intrigante a alguien conocido pero que de normal n tuviese que estar por el colegio..... pero ¡nada! Ni rastro. En la comida todos estaban esperando a que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abriesen xo nada, ni chirriaron. Las clases de la tarde fueron igual que las de la mañana, todos con las orejas puestas a ver si se escuchaban algún tipo de pasos, pero nada.

En la cena todos estaban expectantes al comportamiento de los profesores, ya había pasado prácticamente todo el día y no había pasado nada, así que tendría que pasar ahora... eso pensaban al principio allá a las 8, pero paso la cena y nada, todo igual, no había variado nada, incluso el director seguía igual, su cara n cambiaba, ni preocupación, si seguridad, nada... y de repente...

PUMMM!!!!!!!!!

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían abierto de par en par, dejando ver a cuatro personas con capas y capuchas puestas, evitando así la posibilidad de ser reconocidos. En ese mismo instante el silencio se apodero del comedor, nadie se movía, incluso parecía que el aire se podía cortar. Entonces, sin previo aviso, las cuatro personas fueron una tras otra, asta donde se encontraba el director, y de sus manos aparecieron, una espada, una lanza, un sable de samurai y un arco con un carcaj. Al llegar asta la mesa de profesores se colocaron igual que en la puerta y permanecieron en silencio. En pocos segundos el ambiente se fue calmando poco a poco y Dumbledore se levanto para dirigirse a esos cuatro personajes que ahora estaban quietos, callados. Muchos de los alumnos recordaron cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, algunos alumnos fueron petrificados, pues ellos cuatro parecían estar en la misma situación.

- Bienvenidos al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, Puntos Cardinales. Estabamos esperando con mucha ilusión vuestra llegada. Esperamos que mientras estéis aquí os sintáis lo mejor posible y quiero haceros saber que estamos muy agradecidos a que hayáis accedido a venir, sabemos que vais a dar mucho de vosotros para que este mal se extinga.- les dijo Dumbledore aun un poco aturdido, el comportamiento de esas cuatro personas le abrumaban.

- Lo que nosotros damos en esta batalla es nuestra propia vida, somos conscientes de que podemos morir en el campo de batalla, pero no nos da miedo, ese es nuestro destino y desde que aceptamos quienes somos, aceptamos ese destino. Hemos sido conscientes todo este tiempo y lo seguimos siendo, lo importante aquí son los inocentes, vosotros. Ahora, si nos permite ofreceremos un objeto sagrado para cada uno de nosotros, para la protección del castillo y sus terrenos, e iremos a reconocer el terreno para ver los posibles puntos débiles y puntos fuertes de batalla, si nos permite. – Le dijo uno de las cuatro personas que tenia delante. Aunque al tener la cara tapada no supo distinguir cual de ellas.

- Del Norte ofrezco esta espada bendecida por los espíritus. – Dijo uno mientras dejaba la espada en lo alto de los escalones que habían.

- Del Sud traigo esta lanza ofrecida por los espíritus de alto rango. – Dijo un segundo mientras hacia lo mismo que su compañero.

- Del Oeste os dejo este arco junto con este carcaj de los espíritus para vuestro bien. – Dijo una tercera voz masculina cuando hacia lo mismo que sus otros dos compañeros.

- Del Este entrego este sable de samurai que contiene la sabiduría del mundo oriental. – Dijo la cuarta voz, una voz femenina.

Cuando esta ultima acabo de hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros los cuatros se dispusieron a salir del Gran Comedor en fila mientras la primera voz decía:

- Sud encárgate de la 3ª y 2ª planta; Oeste, tú de la 1ª, la Planta Principal y lechuzeria; Este, tu ves a las mazmorras y por Dios ten cuidado. Yo iré a lo alto de las torres, los invernaderos y los terrenos exteriores. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?.- esto ultimo lo digo girándose en la puerta para ver a sus amigos.

Todos asistieron sin decir nada, luego la chica dijo:

- Sud, las escaleras principales están saliendo a tu izquierda, Oeste, a la lechuzeria llegaras si vas al ala Este de la Planta Principal y Norte, en el lago hay un calamar gigante que por las noches le gusta salir, así que no te extrañe.

Ante esos consejos todos los alumnos y profesores se quedaron petrificados, ¿cómo podía ser que la chica supiese todo eso? Entonces ocurrió, los cuatro se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver sus caras por primera vez desde que llegaron. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos les estaban mostrando, delante de ellos estaba ella, con su pelo color rojo (y ya n tan anaranjado como cuando se fue), con sus pecas dándole un toque inocente y con una sonrisa radiante, (puesto que estaba viendo la cara de sus amigos, sus profesores y sobre todo la de su hermano que no atinaba a reaccionar ante esa revelación). Ante todos estaba Ginny Weasley. Este, era en verdad, Ginny Weasley.

Cuando se volvieron a girar para cada uno dirigirse a su sitio, Ginny volvió a girar sobre sus talones y dijo:

- ¡Por cierto profesor! Será mejor que bajo ningún concepto, ninguno de ustedes, salgan de este Salón. Podría ser peligroso. Recuerden no salgan asta que volvamos.- dicho esto volvió a sonreír y guiñó un ojo mientras alzaba la mano y con un movimiento conseguía cerrar las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor por arte de magia.

En el Gran Comedor todos se quedaron completamente petrificados cuando se cerraron las puertas. ¿ Esta era Ginny Weasley? En dos segundos todo el comedor estaba hablando y mirando a Ron que aun no conseguía mover ningún músculo, ¡ni siquiera pestañeaba!. Por dentro su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.....

Mente de Ron

"¿GINNY? Mi ¿GINNY?. ¿Mi hermana es Este?, ¿Se puede saber cuando el mundo se volvió loco y a mi n me aviso nadie?, Pero, haber calma..... pensemos... ¿Cómo Ginny pudo llegar a ser Este?, Haber nunca ha ido mal en clase, xo de alla a ser una de los seres más poderosos del bien, que en estos momentos, esta pisando la faz de la Tierra!!! Pues no sé yo, xo va un rato!!!!!!!!!! ¿Y por que no me lo dijo? ESO!!!!! ¿ PORQUE NO ME LO DIJO?"

Fin de la mente de Ron

- ¡Ron! ¡Me estas escuchando! ¡Me oyes! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Puedes hacer el favor de reaccionar!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Me estas preocupando!!!!!!. – Hermione le estaba gritando literalmente en la cara a Ron, que poco a poco iba reaccionando ante lo ocurrido.

- ¡Herm! ¡No le chilles, que el chaval no es sordo! Si fueses él, ¿no estarías igual? Porque te digo que yo sí; no soy él y casi me caigo de la silla..... – decía Harry intentando tranquilizar a Hermione y moviendo a Ron a ver si así reaccionaba.

- Yo creo que dándole un par de bofetadas reacciona de golpe. Vaya Ginny es Este, ¡quien lo iba a decir! .- comentaba Colin que tampoco salía de su asombro.

- Como se os ocurra darme una sola ostia no sé que os hago a vosotros. !!!!!! .- reaccionó por fin Ron.

- ¡Genial Ron! ¡Has vuelto! Seguro que tarde o temprano Ginny nos va explicar esto, aunque espero que sea mas bien temprano que tarde, porque lo quiero saber todo.- decía Hermione un tanto mas excitada y no tan preocupada.

Mientras en la mesa de los Slytherins........

- ¿La Comadreja es "Este"?, Pues ¡ahora si que estamos perdidos! Si mi vida depende de ella, ¡seguro que estoy muerta antes del alba! ¡Dios! La comadreja es Este..... Ahora si que ¡¡¡¡¡esos estúpidos leones estarán insoportables!!!!!!. – decía Parkinson con su voz de pito.

- ¡Quieres callarte de una vez PANSY!!!! ¡Te juro que me sacas de mis casillas! Si por mí fuera ¡¡¡¡¡ninguno de esos cuatro que acaban de salir por la puerta te intentaría proteger tu miserable vida!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y HAZ EL FAVOR DE MANTENER TU BOCA CERRADA POR UNAS HORAS!!!!!!!!! Que ¡ni de bajo del agua callas tía!. – Le gritaba Malfoy que lo de Ginny le había descolocado totalmente.

- ¡Esto si que es insólito! Una Weasley uno de los seres más poderosos de la faz de la Tierra..... Interesante ¿no crees Draco?. – Dijo Zabini con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Mientras en la mente de Draco Malfoy........

Mente de Draco

¿Así que Ginny es Este? Pues si que es interesante... ¡Vaya cambio a dado! Tanto en poder como en físico. mmmmmmm......... Un segundo! ¡¡¡¡¡DRACO!!!! ¿GINNY, GINNY? ¿Desde cuando la Weasley es Ginny? Y ¡otra cosa! ¿Desde cuando té fijas en ella físicamente? ¡Déjate de jilipolleces! Si el año pasado ya le mirabas así, solo que ahora el cambio es más notorio..... Mejor dejemos de pensar en eso que si no...... Espera, ¿Qué es eso que tira? ¡O Dios! Otra vez Pansy, si fuese un tío ya le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara (N/A: se nota que no me cae bien Pansy Parkinson?) Respira hondo Draco........

fin de la mente de Draco

Los profesores se miraban con cara de sorpresa pero también de orgullo, sobretodo McGonagall y Dumbledore.......

Entonces paso algo totalmente inesperado, la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, dejando ver a dos figuras, otra vez encapuchados sin poder ver el rostro de las personas. Pero estas en cambio se las quitaron enseguida dejado ver que eran.....

¿Remus Lupin con Narcisa Malfoy?

Los dos empezaron a andar con toda la normalidad del mundo.

- Sentimos el retraso Albus, pero allá arriba el tiempo es mas lento y no estamos acostumbrados. - decía Remus con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si fuera lo mas evidente que podía pasar.

- Si, nuestras más sinceras disculpa Albus, ¿Los chicos ya llegaron?.- pregunto Narcisa que al ver que el aludido asentía añadió. - ¿y llegaron bien, verdad?.- pregunto Narcisa preocupada ante la atenta mirada de todo el colegio.

En la mesa de Griffindor todos se quedaron perplejos por varias cosas: una, ¿Narcisa Malfoy preocupada por alguien que no sea un Malfoy?, dos, ¿N.M. con Remus Lupin como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida? Y tercero, ¿ preocupada por Ginny Weasley?

- Ahora mis sospechas se están confirmando... el mundo se esta volviendo loco.- dijo Ron que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mientras el resto de sus amigos asentían con la boca abierta.

Mientras en la mesa de las serpientes........

- Pero ¿qué coño esta pasando aquí?, ¿Mi madre también esta metida en esto?.- se preguntaba Malfoy en voz alta.

- Parece ser que si amigo. A de mas, parece que es la guía y entrenadora de la Weasley... ¿ves como esto es cada vez más interesante?.- contestaba su amigo moreno.

Mente de Draco

¿Se puede saber que hace mi madre metida en toda esta locura?, es más. ¿Se puede saber que hace mi madre con ese hombre-lobo?. ¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió loco y a mi nadie me dijo nada?

fin mente Draco

N. A. : Y asta aquí mi segundo capitulo........ :P ¿qué les pareció? Ida de olla total ¿no? Lo sé, soy la primera en decirlo, xo no me maten, por favor......ï Ahora si que las cosas están interesantes ¿no? Y sabéis, sugerencias, opiniones y de mas en los reviews. Y tranqui que ya tengo mas ideas que supongo que llenaran un par o tres de capítulos, la cosa n kda parada..... :P

Espero reviwes.......

Respuestas de reviews recibidos, tres:

1.- Solamente yo: Me gusta que pienses eso de la trama, es importante para mi saber lo que opina la gente, xo tu me has ayudado a subirlo y tenia especiales ganas de saber tu opinión. A lo de la identidad de los Puntos Cardinales, ¿tas contenta? Bono solo se sabe el de uno xo ¿k te parece?. Esk t m adelantas a los acontecimientos...... Ns vemos en el msn ok? Besos. (Espero un cap. D "El Observador", cosa k dejo ir como si nada... :p)

2.- Andy-Wm: Gracias x las correcciones, prefiero que me lo digáis xk es el 1º k escribo y hay cosas que se me pasan. Si ves mas no dudes en decirlo que me lo voy apuntando, aunque parezca tonto..... ¿De verdad es buena la idea?, la verdad dudaba que le gustase a alguien, como es una ida de olla y eso, xo ¡mejor! Yo leo tu fic de "POR QUE TU?" y bono como todos estoy a la espera de un new cap. xo si hay k esperar, se espera; tu tomatelo con paciencia... (n es irónico eee, de verdad, k si n te sale escribir no lo hagas a la fuerza...) besos.

3.- AlMeNdRiTa: Wola, como ves te e dejado un pequeño diccionario de abreviaturas de las mías arriba, si t pasa con algo mas, ya sabes me lo envías y yo encantada t cnt (contesto, x si acaso t kdas ¬¬). Tu Draco, saldrá mas, y supongo que ahora después de este cap. entenderás xk n? Y lo de Draco-Ginny, tengo intención de que pase algo xo aun n s mu bien el k.... ya lo veré... Tmb puedes darme ideas...... A lo de las correcciones te digo lo mismo que a Andy-Wm, gracias y si encuentras mas fallos avisa y me lo apunto xa intentar evitar fallar otra vez. Tmb gracias x tu apoyo lo mismo digo, si kieres inspiración o algo avisame. Asta pronto!!!!!!!!


	3. capitulo 3

Wola!!! Una cosa ante todo... Sé que hice algo raro y en vez de agregar el segundo capitulo, lo cambie x el primero; sorry, fallo técnico, espero solucionarlo pronto (sino lo esta ya). Otra cosa, GRACIAS x los reviews, espero que os vaya gustando...

Cómo la otra vez, respondo los reviews al final, k mi cabeza empieza a makinar y va más rápido k yo!!!!!!! AAAAAA!!!!! No me da tiempo a todo!!!!!!

Allá va!!!!!

EL CAMBIO

Capitulo 3

Las cosas para los estudiantes (y profesores) de Howarts, cada vez eran más raras?. Para los alumnos las cosas estaban así: Una fuerza del mundo antiguo les estaba amenazando de muerte durante meses; el colegio, un poco mas y se parece a Azkaban; gente de Sly cambiaba su comportamiento sin ninguna explicación; Dumbledore les anunció que alguien los iba a ayudar y cuando llegan resulta que uno de ellos es la pequeña de los Weasley; y para rematar, la Sra. Malfoy aparece con su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como si nada. Aun siendo eso Howarts, era demasiado raro.....

- Albus? Aun no han llegado Paul ni Alexander? Eso si k es raro... – pregunto Lupin un tanto extrañado.

- Disculpa xo..., Quien? Paul? Alexander? Solo han venido 4 personas? Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto el director, que después de la sorpresa de Ginny aun estaba aturdido......

- Déjelo, director, n importa; ya llegaran. – Le dijo Narcisa con una voz más tranquila – Además ellos tenían que arreglar unos asuntos en Francia, puede que aun no este listo. – Eso ultimo dirigido a su compañero Remus.

En el resto del comedor no se escuchaba ni una mosca, todos estaban expectantes y atentos a ver que podían decir los nuevos invitados xa poder cerrar eses rompecabezas.....

Vaya se nota que sus alumnos quieren aprender, si mal no recuerdo en nuestras conversaciones, nos comentaba que tenia unos alumnos muy habladores, ¿Por qué será que ahora están todos calladitos? – dijo Remus mirando sobretodo a la mesa de los Griffindors.....

Estos empezaron a mirar hacia otras direcciones intentando evitar su mirada, pero algunos no lo consiguieron.

Durante unos minutos que ha muchos les parecieron horas, Remus y Narcisa empezaron a dar vueltas por el Comedor. Narcisa evitaba a toda cosa la mesa Slytherin (o como sea!) ¿Cómo explicar todo esto a su hijo, sin que los demonios se enterasen de que era su hijo?. El Comedor se empezó a llenar de miradas complices, interrogativas y sobre todo de confusión. Lo peor era el silencio absolutamente incomodo que se formo enseguida. Remus y Narcisa, además de dar vueltas como ventiladores, solo hacían que mirar a las armas que hacia poco los Puntos Cardinales habían dejado en el suelo, delante de la mesa de los profesores. Entonces.....

PUMMM!!!!!

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió por tercera vez esa noche. Muchos de los asistentes dieron un importante bote en su asiento, como era el caso de Colin y Ron, que ambos estaban muy metidos en su mundo, intentando evitar conclusiones precipitadas......

Alexander? Paul? La próxima vez que me deis un susto así, no lo explicáis!!!!!! – Dijo Lupin reaccionando de que dos hombres estaban delante de él. – Pasar y cerrar las puertas.

Dos hombres de la edad de Remus y Narcisa entraron y cerraron las puertas manualmente. (evidentemente ellos no tienen el poder de Ginny para hacerlo con un simple movimiento de mano)

Ya era hora!!!!! Nos empezábamos a preocupar, vosotros sin aparecer y los chicos allá fuera aun! Esta parte es la que menos me gusta! – Decía Narcisa indignada y dejando notar su nerviosismo.

Las armas siguen aquí no? Pues no te preocupes que estarán bien! – dijo uno de los dos hombres, pero justo en ese momento el sable de samurai desapareció dejando unas lucecitas que se iban apagando...

GINNY!!!!.- exclamaron los otros tres personajes que formaban el cuarteto.

Mierda! Joder! Xk cada vez que digo alguna cosa, algo me tiene que contradecir? Cómo la vea, la mato!. – Decía el hombre que antes intentaba calmar a la mujer.

Eso ni hablar, Alexander!, necesita el sable, las cosas no andan bien por allá fuera.... Sabe alguno por donde ha ido Ginny?. – Pregunto Paul.

Así que tú eres Alexander? Entonces usted debe de ser Paul, no es cierto?.- pregunto Dumbledore.

Oh perdón! Si, mi nombre es Paul Misteal y él es Alexander Guezing. – Explico el hombre de pelo largo y negro y señalando al hombre de pelo castaño.

Este ultimo extendió su mano al director, diciendo: - Mucho gusto, aunque todos me llaman Alex, es más rápido.

El gusto es mío.

Lo mismo digo, mucho gusto.- dijo Paul.

Haciendo amigos Paul?. – Dijo un choco rubio desde la Puerta que la había abierto en silencio.

Loui? Ya era hora?.- le dijo Alexander divertido.

Dónde estabas?.- pregunto Narcisa

Vaya pintas que me traes majo, ya te vale!.- dijo Remus muy natural.

Sabes donde esta Ginny? Ha reclamado el sable. – Le preguntó Paul que había ido con los demás.

Ei, ei, ei!!!!! Yo también os eche de menos estos días..... Uno, como que "ya era hora?" Sabes lo enorme que es este castillo? Y la cantidad de lechuzas que tiene esta gente? Un poco mas y me pierdo!!!!; dos, estaba revisando la primera planta y la Principal, además de la lechuzeria; tres, ¿cómo que "vaya pintas!"? ¿Sabes la de espíritus malignos y demonios que han aparecido? Esto esta infectado, y cuatro, Ginny, fue a mazmorras y si ha cogido el sable la cosa esta negra x allá abajo...... – contesto el rubio con paciencia.

También es normal, con lo oscuro que esta..... mejor que fuera el que ve en la oscuridad..... – comento Alex.

Después se quedaron todos callados, pero en unos momentos se escucho desde la puerta.....

La madre que lo parió! Eso no es un calamar gigante, es titánico!!!!!! Ei, habéis visto el calamar de ha hi fuera? Si no me lo llega a advertir Gin no sé k le hubiera hecho?. – dijo un chico moreno

Muggles! Quien le entiende, ve cosas peores y n se inmuta, ve al calamar y la k lía..... – decía Loui en tono burlón.....

Ja! Mu gracioso, de verdad. Esk m parto.- cnt el aludido.

Eeeeoooo, chicos! Les recuerdo k dos de vosotros aun no han vuelto y k el sable desapareció..... – recordó Remus.

Como? Gin requirió el sable? Ya sabemos donde esta el nexus..... – dijo el moreno.

Ya esta bien! Quién es usted? Lo recuerdo de antes y la voz la reconozco, es el portavoz, xo como se llama? Y me explican la relación entres ustedes?. – pregunto el director que ya se perdió con tanta gente......

Yo te lo explico Albus.- se ofreció Narcisa.- Vera..... El moreno que parece que este drogado es Jean Lefour, representa a Norte, cuando quiere es muy serio y formal, xo ha veces se pasa, como ha dicho antes su compañero él es muggle. Su guía y entrenador es Paul. – El aludido levantó la mano.- Loui es el rubio que entro antes, representa a Oeste, él es mas..... normal? Si se puede ser... y su guía es Alexander.- Narcisa se detuvo esperando a que al director le diera tiempo a asimilar todo y cuando este la volvió a mirar continuo. – Mark es Sud, que es el chico que falta por llegar y su guía es Remus. Después esta la única chica, Ginny, que representa a Este y, evidentemente, como no hay nadie mas aquí..... yo soy su guía.- dicho esto se volvió junto con los otros y se quedo mirando al lugar donde antes estaba el sable......

La puerta había kdado medio abierta, xo no se podía ver nada... aun así los seis cada sor por tres miraban xa ver k pasaba y de repente unas lucecitas violetas aparecieron al lado del arco y el carcaj, había aparecido la funda del sable mientras las luces volvían a desaparecer como aparecieron.....

La funda! Aun tiene energía. - susurro Remus.

Xo donde estará? – Pregunto Narcisa.

Dónde estará quien? – Pregunto una voz desde la puerta. La voz de Mark, Sud.

Ya era hora amigo! Hablamos de Ginny, tiene el sable... – le explico Loui

Después de ello no se dijo nada mas, todos estaban esperando a Ginny y cada vez mas impacientes. Lo que llevo a la desesperación de los chicos fue que se oían ruidos y rumores fuera de la sala, xo n les dejaban salir. No sabían que estaba pasando con Ginny.

Mientras en las mentes de la gente.......

Mente de Ron

¿Se puede saber donde esta?, Han pasado mas de tres cuartos de hora... todos están aquí, y ella....... ¿Qué debe estar haciendo para tardar tanto?. Calma Ron, tranquilízate, x lo k sabes tu hermana es más poderosa que pa' k, la tía puede hacer aparecer cosas, lleva un sable de samurai,... ¿Supongo k sabrá utilizarlo, no? Rolando!!!! Claro k sí! Si no para k lo quiere eeeee!!!!! Confianza allá esta la clave, confianza en que tu hermana pateara el culo de los demonios que se le presenten..... A todo esto... ¿Mi madre ya sabe esto?, Seguro que no. Hay Dios cuando lo sepa!!!! No sé si quiero estar presente......

fin Mente de Ron

Mente de Harry

Vaya si que tarda Gin, ¿qué estará haciendo?. Espero que este bien, aunque visto lo visto seguro...... No veas las amistades nuevas que tiene, todo tíos!!!!! Me parece que nuestra pequeña Gin va creciendo......

fin Mente de Harry

Mente Hermione

Vaya! Si que tarda!!!! Me pone nerviosa esta incertidumbre..... Además por la cara de Ron, si no viene pronto explotara o le saldrá una urticaria o algo por el estilo. Harry aun así parece mas calmado..... ¿cómo puede estar tan calmado? Urrrggggg!!!!!!!!

fin Mente de Hermione

Mente de Colin

Todo esto es genial!!!!! Ginny, Este!!!! Nuestra Ginny!!!!! La pena es k esta tardando mucho!!!!!! Me pone de los nervios!!!!! Bueno calma, xo ha la k puede ya me lo esta contando TODO!!! Ya le vale.....

fin Mente de Colin

Mente de Draco

JODER!!!! Weasley!!!! Ya podrías venir!!!! Esto de estar aquí encerrado es agobiante y con la loca esta de Parkinson ya...... Xo lo más importante, que mi madre me explik todo esto de cabo a rabo..... Esk n lo entiendo!!! ¿Desde cuando se preocupa mi madre por ella, a ver! Desde cuando?

Fin mente de Draco

(podría estar así con todos los personajes xo se me repito mucho, y todos van mas o menos x el mismo camino, jejejejejej)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo vive Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Vaya ginny, conque cara te han mirado... ¿xk será?- pregunto Mark irónicamente

No ze... ya sé vera. , jejejeje – cnt Ginny divertida

Dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a lo que vamos... – dijo Jean impaciente

Si acabemos con todo esto de una vez, que tengo sueño – se quejo Loui

Loui. - le dijo Ginny con cara de reproche

TU SIEMPRE TIENES SUEÑO!!!!!! jajajajajajajajaja- Dijeron Jean, Mark y Ginny a la vez.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron para sus respectivos destinos..... Ginny bajo unas escaleras que le llevaban asta las mazmorras. Hacia tiempo que no estaba en el Castillo y le hubiera gustado ir a otros sitios, xo las circunstancias eran superiores...

Bajo las escaleras y en poco tiempo vio que todo estaba oscuro y cuando puso el primer pie en la primera planta de las mazmorras las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo (poco xo iluminaban) empezaron a apagarse.

- GENIAL!!!!! Comité de bienvenida!!!! ESO NO ME LO ESPERAVA CHICOS!!!! – Grito Ginny irónicamente. – Originales, realmente originales.- susurró.

Gracias a que tenia el "don" de ver en la oscuridad, esa bienvenida no le supuso ningún problema en absoluto. Fue mirando las diferentes mazmorras donde antes se hacían las clases y no había nada de nuevo; todas eran llenas de trastos viejos, algunos ni los pudo identificar, xo x la pinta tampoco quería.

Cuando llego a la clase de pociones le dieron ganas de entrar y dedicarse a ver los armarios... xo se resistió. También recordó que antes no era muy buena en pociones, xo ahora... la cosa era diferente, ahora sabia mucho de pociones, era realmente buena. Ese pensamiento le produjo una sonrisa. Cuando el profesor Snape vea como he progresado en Pociones se quedara atónito. (Mas aun claro!) Poco después llego al despacho de Snape, Mira que es raro este hombre! Anda que tener eso x decoración. , pensó cuando se paro a ver lo que tenia en las estanterías.

El resto de la primera planta no tubo mucha novedad, de vez en cuando se encontraba con algunos espíritus malignos, xo para matarlos solo tenia que levantar una mano y de su palma lanzaba rayos y bolas de electricidad. La cosa n era difícil, xo cuando se encontraba a demonios la cosa no era así de fácil, tenia que pelear.

Había estado 5 meses haciendo artes marciales, viajando x todo oriente para aprender de los mejores maestros y dominaba bastante la defensa y el ataque. Ha muchos de los demonios que se encontraba, después de darles unas patadas y puñetazos, y hacerles unas cuantas llaves, conseguía matarlos con una bola de electricidad. A otros tenia que recurrir a hechizos k iba improvisando y a pociones que llevaba en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Después de 5 pociones lanzadas agradeció haberse cambiado de pantalones a ultimo momento y haberse puesto unos anchos y con muchos bolsillos; si no, no hubiese podido llevar tantas pociones.

Cuando ya llevaba unos 20 minutos x las mazmorras encontró que en la pared había un pasadizo mal tapado, así que decidió ir a ver que era..... Al entrar el olor a putrefacto n tardo en hacerse notar, la primera reacción de Ginny fue tener arcadas, era insoportable; xo siguió el pasadizo.

Después de unos 5 min. Andando vio una luz muy tenue y lo que vio hizo que por un segundo su corazón se paralizase. No sabia como xo había llegado a "la Sala de los Secretos", Ginny la reconoció enseguida, ¿cómo olvidarla? Estuvo allí en su primer año del colegio y su visita no fue muy grata, xo ahora las cosas serian peor...

Ginny enseguida fue descubierta y cuando vio la sala mejor el corazón le dio un vuelco; ha hi estaba, el nexus. En mitad de la pasarela que había entre las cabezas de las serpientes, estaba el suelo levantado, las baldosas estaban rescabrejadas y una luz verde salía de allí, Como no! Tenia que ser verde!, Pensó Ginny.

Rápidamente localizo el origen de aquel olor putrefacto, el basilisco que Harry mató cuando la vino a buscar seguía allí, desintegrándose. En teoría era lógico, nadie había bajado allí después de todo ese tiempo y un basilisco muerto no puede ir a ninguna parte.....

Enseguida tubo que volver a la realidad, estaba empezando a ser rodeada x varios demonios y n iba a poder eliminarlos a todos a la vez, así que paso al plan B. Reclamar el sable de samurai, con él le podría cortar la cabeza a un demonio de un solo golpe, así que no se lo penso ni dos veces, lo invocó:

- ¡¡¡¡Yo reclamo el Poder del Este, yo reclamo el Sable de los Espíritus!!!!!! – Grito Ginny, en un segundo tubo el sable en sus manos.

La verdad es que si Ginny era buena en las artes marciales, con el sable era excelente. Sus movimientos eran determinantes, seguros y efectivos. Pudo matar a muchos demonios xo ellos la superaban en numero, básicamente xk era una. Recibió golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo; pero ella hacia caso omiso, no tenía tiempo de quejarse, tenia que sobrevivir, xo antes tenia que volver a coger la funda del sable y llevárselo, así que se fue moviendo asta la funda y al tocarla dijo:

- Yo hago que regreses al sitio depositado, vuelve y protege al castillo.

Cuando vio que el sable ya no estaba quiso desaparecer ella también, así que visualizo el Gran Comedor y deseo estar allí. En ese momento en desapareció de "la Sala de los Secretos" dejando unas lucecitas violetas que también desaparecían, pero en vez de aparecer en el Gran Comedor, apareció en la primera planta de las mazmorras.

- O no!, n tengo suficientes fuerzas... Vale! Pues andando k otra me queda!. – dijo resignada, y empezó a andar y a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a las Puertas del Gran Comedor abrió la puerta con cansancio y haciendo bastante ruido.....

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ahora es todos juntos ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dejando entrar a una Ginny malherida..... Estaba llena de cortes y de sangre suya y de demonio. Los pantalones tenían varios cortes, xo mas de uno hubiese pensado que eran hechos a conciencia; su camiseta estaba destrozada, la espalda estaba descubierta y su vientre se podía ver.

Su cara reflejaba el cansancio y la alegría de estar otra vez con ellos y el sable que empuñaba era lleno de sangre que iba goteando.....

- Alguien me echa de menos o k? – Pregunto Ginny intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, al ver sus caras.

- GINNY!!!!!! – Gritaron todos.

- Sip! Asta ahora ese era mi nombre! – dijo burlándose.....

- GIN!!!!! Pequeña me tenias muy preocupada. – Dijo Narcisa que había corrido a ella para abrazarla. – Y con razón! Estas hecha un desastre, mírate! Y apestas! ¿Dónde te as metido? ¡Hace mucho que los demás llegaron!!!!!!!. – le dijo al separarse.

NARCISA!!!!! . – Dijo Ginny respondiendo al abrazo. – Estaba por las mazmorras, cuando os cuente no me vais a creer!!!!!!! Las pintas que llevo es de haber estado peleándome, creo k n había matado a tantos demonios desde que descubrimos todo esto!!!!! Lo del olor también tiene que ver en la historia, es larga y hay que contar..... Pero ¿Y tu? Estas que rompes!!!! Que guapa k estas!!!! Xo ¿que te han hecho allá arriba!? Me tienes que contar todo!!!!!

N/A Jejejejejeje, ¿cómo ven el cap.? Yo me lo he pasado mu bien escribiéndolo, espero que vosotrs leyendo también. Ya sabéis espero que os guste y que me digáis que os pareció, si queréis dar sugerencias u opiniones ya sabéis. Para lo que sea.....

Al tema de los reviews... x el problema de los capítulos perdí todos los reviews, xo los leí, n se como y de diferentes formas... xo los leí. El problema es que no sé d quien eran, solo reconozco el de un par de personas...... Así que........

– A todos los que me enviasteis: Muchas GRACIAS x ocupar parte de vuestro tiempo en leer mi fic, espero mantener el nivel esperado x todos..... Sé que había (x lo menos) una persona nueva que me envío review; lo siento, olvide el nombre, xo gracias x el mensaje.

– A LadyVega: Tu review es el único que puedo ver ahora, Gracias. Como ves he solucionado el problema de los capítulos, las gracias se las tendrías que dar a "solamente yo", ella me ayudo a que ahora el fic este así. Ginny solo a tenido una reacción delante de todo el colegio, xo ya te adelanto que no es muy consciente de donde esta..... (las ultimas palabras del fic). Del resto del grupo, ya lo ves, están muy unidos... espero que te guste!!! Dew!

– A Solamente yo: Ya ves! La que lío xa subir un fic, Gracias x la ayuda, ahora todo esta en su sitio... Tu review tmp lo puedo ver, xo creo k te gusto el cap. 2...... n? A ver ¿qué opinas del 3º?, Espero respuesta..... Nos leemos, y arriba el animo!!!!!!!!

– A los que leéis y no enviáis reviews: No echare bulla, ni nada x el estilo. Yo también leo en el anonimato. Xo si envías es divertido aun entrar en esta pagina. Yo envíe y m alegro de haberlo hecho! Jejejeje...... mente, muchas Gracias xo leerlo, espero que os den ganas de seguir leyendo, ciao!!!!!!!

BESOS A TODOS!!!!!! El próximo para................... no sé! Dejarme escribirlo y lo subiré lo antes que pueda! En verdad las dificultades las ponen mi cabeza y mi imaginación, k es mucha y tengo que ir descartando ideas..... :P CIAO!!


	4. capitulo 4

Wola! Ya toy aki!!!!! Me dije de escribir el 4º cap. el fin de semana... y es Jueves!!!!!!! Esk tengo miles de ideas y a veces tengo mas ganas yo que nadie de saber que va a passar.... (Esk esto es un poco improvisado, x si nadie se había dado cuenta, supongo que sí, xo..... )

Bono, he de confesar que hoy es de esos días que se me va un poco, mucho, la olla. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes amigos como uno que tengo yo en clase, que esta como una p... cabra, y t pasas tiempo con él. Así que si veis que se me va mucho, tranki, es (mas o menos) normal. :P

Sin mas rollos que decir.....

EL CAMBIO

En el capitulo anterior......

GIN!!!!! Pequeña me tenias muy preocupada. – Dijo Narcisa que había corrido a ella para abrazarla. – Y con razón! Estas hecha un desastre, mírate! Y apestas! ¿Dónde te as metido? ¡Hace mucho que los demás llegaron!!!!!!!. – le dijo al separarse.

NARCISA!!!!! . – Dijo Ginny respondiendo al abrazo. – Estaba por las mazmorras, cuando os cuente no me vais a creer!!!!!!! Las pintas que llevo es de haber estado peleándome, creo k n había matado a tantos demonios desde que descubrimos todo esto!!!!! Lo del olor también tiene que ver en la historia, es larga y hay que contar..... Pero ¿Y tu? Estas que rompes!!!! Que guapa k estas!!!! Xo ¿qué te han hecho allá arriba!? Me tienes que contar todo!!!!!

Capitulo 3.548............ (Vale, vale, mentira.)

Capitulo 4

Mujeres!!!!! – Seis voces sonaron al unísono.

Yo también os eche de menos!!!!!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Ja......ja.......espera! JA! Mu graciosa Gin, xo esk solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso en estos momentos..... MÍRATE!!!!!! – Le dijo Mark como si fuera evidente.

Has de reconocer que esta muy guapa, o ¿n t fijaste?. Déjalo, puede que salgas mal parado.... jejejejeje- contesto Ginny.

Son hombres Gin....! ¿Que esperabas? – dijo Narcisa.

Tmb. Oye la fiesta que os habéis perdido!!! Te hubiese gustado Jean. – Dijo Ginny.

Si ya se ve! Y se huele! Gin! X Dios, que asco! – Se quejo Alexander que hasta ahora estaba alejado.

Sí lo sé! Pero cuando acabe de curarme, ya me las apañare. – Dijo Ginny mientras se miraba como los cortes de brazo iban desapareciendo y la piel se regeneraba.

Si Ginny tenia el poder de curar, así que ella misma se curaba sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda. A los pocos segundos Ginny no tenia ningún corte ni ninguna herida, solo la sangre de demonio.

Eso es lo que me gusta de esta chica. Que no necesita médicos! – le dijo Loui el cual no le tenia ninguna simpatía a los médicos.

Ya pero la camiseta no tiene remedio, y así n puede ir. Gin ¿la negra de tirantes? – pregunto Marck.

Por favor. – Se limito a decir Ginny.

En ese instante Mark extendió su mano derecha y sobre ella apareció la camiseta mencionada. Cuando ya la tenia se la lanzo a Ginny para que se la pusiera.

La verdad n es buen comienzo que haga un semi streapties en mitad de todo el alumnado y profesorado.... – comento Ginny como quien no quería la cosa.

Gin! Como vas ahora y sin la camiseta es igual, créeme. Anda cámbiate! – le ordeno Lupin.

Entonces la característica Weasley de ponerse rojo lo más posible apareció en escena.

Gracias! Eso ayuda mucho la verdad! – Dijo Narcisa intentando echarle un cable a Ginny, mientras esta se cambiaba la camiseta.

Entonces fue cuando todo el colegio vio bien el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, se notaba que hacia ejercicio. No se le marcaba nada, estaba esbelta, justo en el peso idóneo. Todos los chicos se quedaron de piedra... ¿La Weasley era, ya, así, antes?. Incluso Ron se lo preguntaba, pero había una serpiente que su asombro n fue tan grande.....

Fregoteo! – Se oyó la voz de cuatro personas. Al instante Ginny tenia en el cuerpo 4 cepillos con espuma lavándola.

Ey!!!!! Auch!!! Duele!!!! ¿Podéis parar de una vez? AAAAuuuuuccchhh!!!!!!! PARAR, QUE NO SOY UN MUEBLE!!!!!. – Gritaba Ginny mientras sus tres compañeros no dejaban de reír.

En pocos segundos los cepillos desaparecieron dejando a Ginny bien limpia.

Después los bestias somos nosotros!!! Normal con estos guías!!!- Dijo Ginny cuando todo termino.

Ey!!! Un respeto jovencita!!! Jejejeje, la verdad se te veía divertida!! – le confesó Paul.

¿Quieres que lo pruebe contigo? – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Durante todo ese "incidente" todos los estudiantes intentaban ocultar sus risas, xo n todos lo conseguían. Mientras el director miraba la escena con una sonrisa.....

EY!!!! Estoy viendo algo!!!! .- Dijo Jean que miraba hacia arriba.

Odio esta parte! ¿ Que ves? . – pregunto Paul.

¿Qué hay dentro del despacho del segundo piso delante la estatua de un búho?. – pregunto Jean mirando a la mesa de profesores.

El archivo del colegio, allí están muchos documentos del castillo. – contesto la profesora McGonagall, con cara de preocupación.

Me encanta que este chico pueda ver a través de los sólidos! Gin ¿Podrías orvitar a ver k hacen?. – dijo Narcisa.

No hizo falta repuesta, al momento donde estaba Ginny hacia unas lucecitas violetas.....

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo ve Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Me encanta que este chico pueda ver a través de los sólidos! Gin ¿Podrías orvitar a ver k hacen?. – dijo Narcisa.

Ginny no se hizo de rogar, enseguida orvitó detrás de la estatua del búho. Una vez allí vio que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta. "Que raro, la de veces que pasé x aki y nunca lo vi abierto" pensó. Cuando se aseguro que no había nadie x allí, acabo de abrir mas la puerta y se quedo con la boca abierta.

Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas x ficheros, todos ellos abiertos; papeles y más papeles x todas partes. Lo peor fue cuando vio un fichero donde ponía Alumnos, fue corriendo a abrirlo xo no encontró nada, todo vacío. "¿Se llevaron todos los historiales?, Ahora si que la hicimos!!!!!", solo se le ocurrió decir eso.

Pero si no están aquí donde los tienen...... – dijo Ginny.

No hizo falta pensar mucho, enseguida orvitó a la Cámara de los Secretos". Ahora que pensaba, no había dicho lo de la pelea....

Tengo que comprarme una agenda!

Lo que vio esta vez la dejo helada. Todo era igual, el agua, el boquete en el suelo, el basilisco putrefacto, los demonios,.... todo, excepto dos cosas. Una, no la habían visto esta vez; y dos y la peor, Habían 4 fichas ampliadas y pegadas a la pared. No se lo penso dos veces y volvió al Comedor.

ºººººººººººººººººººº como lo ven el resto ººººººººººººººººººººººº

La chica es rápida! – dijo Paul.

Si, el problema es haber cuanto tarda esta vez! – comento Narcisa que volvía a preocuparse.

Y como! Xk antes era un desastre! Por cierto!, n dijo donde se metió! – dijo Lupin.

A los pocos minutos Ginny volvió a parecer.

¡¡¡¡¡Que lo que se diga en esta sala no se oiga fuera de ella!!!!!! – grito Ginny.

¿Se puede saber que haces?. – pregunto Marck.

Intento evitar que no tengan mas información de la que ya tienen. – contesto fríamente.

¿Qué es lo que saben?. – pregunto Narcisa que se olía x donde iban los tiros.

¿Qué que saben? Pues que yo soy Ginny Weasley!!! . – empezó a decir.

Bueno, eso creo que ya lo sabían. – Dijo Loui que parecía n entender.

Si, eso n m importa! Lo que importa es que saben que él es Ronal Weasley, mi hermano xa ser más concretos, que él es Harry Potter, el que tiene que matar a Tommy y que ese de allá es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Narcisa!!!!!! Eso SI importa!!!! El anonimato a la mierda!!!!!! . – Dijo Ginny soltando toda su rabia que se había contenido, y señalando a los aludidos.

Vaya! A eso lo llamo yo un giro inesperado.... – dijo Loui.

Si, yo creo que sí..... – Dijo Ginny mas calmada. – Así que tal como están las cosas...... – Decía mientras caminaba donde estaba su hermano que al verla venir se levanto. – Hola, hermanito! Te he echado de menos!!!! Sé lo que piensas, no pude decírtelo, ya t contare; pero puedes estar orgulloso. Ha! Y no, mama no lo sabe aun. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, total ¿ya lo sabían todos no?

Hola! Yo también te he echado de menos.... Ya me contaras TODO maja! Jejeje. Yo siempre estoy orgulloso de ti.... Y lo de mama.... se lo tienes que decir tu, yo como una tumba. – le decía Ron, aunque en verdad lo que de verdad quería es que se sentase con él y le explicase todo ahora mismo, xo sabia que no podía.

Wola, Harry!!!!! Tranki a ti también te cuento....- le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

Ningún problema!, Soy mas paciente que tu hermano... jejejeje .- le contesto Harry.

Hermione!!!!! Te eche de menos!!!!! – Ginny abrazo a su amiga.

Y yo! Oye si que estas tu tmb guapa!!! Jejeje. – le dijo ella.

Colin! Amigo!!!! Dame un abrazo ahora mismo! Que no se diga! .

Pues claro que sí!!!!! Y besos también (en la mejilla) . – le dijo Colin.

Ey! Gin! ¿Piensas saludar a todo el colegio?. – le dijo Paul

Ahora que lo dices........... jejejjeejeje vale, vale! Además tengo que contaros cosas. – cnt Ginny

Mientras veía como Narcisa x lo bajo le decía a Malfoy que luego quería hablar con él para explicarle todo; después Lupin fue a saludar a Harry &comp.

A ver ¿qué tienes que contarnos?. – le pregunto Jean

¿No quieres saber xk llegué como llegué antes?. – le contesto Ginny

Claro que sí!!!!! Es uno de nuestros interrogantes. – le contesto.

Entonces Mark hizo que aparecieran 8 sillas de escritorio con ruedas. Cosa que hizo que muchos alumnos se quedaran impresionados x las sillas. Ellos n tenían d esas...... Las sillas estaban donde las armas de los cuatro puntos Cardinales. Enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, encima de los escalones. Después todos se sentaron, parecía que ya sabían donde ponerse, e hicieron un circulo.

Bien Gin! Te escuchamos!. – le dijo Alexander con cara de intriga.

Vale, allá va. Cuando nos hemos ido del Comedor, he fui para las mazmorras. Allá no e encontrado nada del otro mundo. Supongo que vosotros tres también os habréis encontrado en el panorama. Espíritus malignos, demonios...etc. nada que no se pueda matar con un hechizo o con una poción, después de una paliza. La cosa es que he empece a sentir un olor putrefacto detras de un cuadro mal colocado. Al moverlo he visto un pasillo y lo cruce, lo que nunca imagine es a donde me llevo ese pasillo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en "La Cámara de los Secretos". - iba contando Ginny.

QUE!!!!????? ¿¿¿¿¿La Cámara de los Secretos???? Pero ¿cómo puede ser?, si esa cámara esta bajo tierra..... – pregunto Narcisa.

No tengo ni idea, la verdad el túnel hacia pendiente xo no tanta.... el caso es que no tengo buenos recuerdos de allá, y creo que nunca los tendré. Lo bueno del caso es que ya tengo localizado el nexus. Esta justo en el centro de la Cámara. Supongo que la maldad de Tommy y de Salazar Slytherin ayudaron a que el nexus este allí. La cosa es que me cogió desprevenida y me vieron. Me tuve que enfrentar a varios demonios y como con artes marciales no tenia suficiente y mis pociones escaseaban, tuve que invocar el sable. Cuando asta las fuerzas escaseaban orbite, xo solo llegué asta la primera planta de las mazmorras, ice el resto andando. – termino x explicar la pelirroja.

Y se puede saber que as visto la segunda vez que te has ido?- pregunto Alexander que al igual que todos intentaba procesar la información recibida lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, eso es mas obvio. Como ya tenia mas fuerzas orbité asta donde decía Jean y efectivamente encontré miles de archivos. Pero todos abiertos, y los historiales de los alumnos desaparecidos. Deduje que encontraría mas respuestas en la Cámara de los Secretos, así que fui.

Ya bueno, xo puede que no hayan llegado a leer todos los historiales y aun no sepan la relación entre vosotras y ellos. – dijo Paul.

En ese momento Ginny saco una hoja que cogió del suelo cuando estuvo en la Cámara. En esa hoja estaba la foto de.....

Este de aquí – refiriendose a la foto de la hoja – es Blaise ZABINI. ZAbini, llegaron a la Z. Leen rápido. Además que en la pared estuviesen ampliadas las fichas de Harry, Ron, Malfoy y la mía, pues no deja muchas opciones más ¿No crees?- Contesto Ginny.

GIN!!!!! Que te he dicho miles de veces...... – le dijo Narcisa un poco molesta.

Mi hijo se llama DRACO, no Malfoy. – dijeron los 8 a la vez.

Sí,sí, sí. Lo siento! Xo es la costumbre, son años! . – se defendió Ginny.

Jejejejejejeje, veros así después de tantos meses aun me hace llorar. – decía Lupin mientras los demás reian y asentían con la cabeza.

Cómo sea! La cuestión es que tenemos que decidir que hacer. – desvío el tema Ginny.

¿Te vieron la segunda vez? .- al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza siguió Jean.- Bueno pues yo opto x la opción de hacerles pensar que aun no sabemos nada, y seguir espiando.

Xo mi ok. – dio Loui. En pocos segundos los demás asintieron.

Me encanta espiar. – dijo Mark poniendo caras divertidas.

Si claro como soy yo la que va....., xo a mi tmb m gusta, jejejejejeje. – confeso Ginny.

Mientras los profesores veían como los 8, tanto como los chicos como los adultos opinaban y discutían todos los puntos, estaban fascinados como con es trato los 4 chicos demostraban ser más maduros de lo que nunca se imaginaron. Y como conseguían reír y divertirse con ese tema. Eran las primeras risas que se escuchaban desde que todo eso pasaba.

Entre tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor se quedaban con la boca abierta x lo que le escuchaban decir a Ginny de su pequeña aventura x las mazmorras. Haciendo que Ron se sintiese orgulloso de que esa chica fuese su hermana. Cuando Narcisa se molesto xk Ginny había dicho a Draco Malfoy, Malfoy; toda la mesa sonrió xk aun que se llevaba bien con Narcisa Malfoy, con el hijo seguía en sus trece. En cambio, en la mesa Slytherin, no podían creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que llegaron los cuatro chicos y cuando tuvo lugar en incidente del nombre de Malfoy todos se quedaron helados al ver como Narcisa Malfoy intentaba cambiar una costumbre de Ginny Weasley. Pero lo que habían conseguido en D. Malfoy fue sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que ni el mismo sabia de donde había salido.

Bien pues seguimos con le plan. Dumbledore los chicos ya pueden ir a sus salas comunes a dormir, es tarde y ahora no hay actividad en el castillo. – le dijo Lupin levantando la cabeza.

Muy bien. Chicos! Ya han oído. Todo el mundo a sus salas comunes y a dormir. – ordeno el director.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron para irse pero habían unos cuantos que se resistían ha hacerlo, para poder hablar con las chicas que aun seguían sentadas delante de la mesa de profesores.

Señor Potter, Weasley, Creeves, Malfoy y señorita Grenger! Mañana podrán hablar con ellas, ahora a la cama. – les dijo el director al ver sus intenciones.

Los cinco con cara de fastidio se dirigieron con sus compañeros a sus salas comunes.

Bien, ellos ya saben que estáis aquí, ahora solo tenemos que seguir con lo planeado, ya sabéis, clases, éntrenos, estudios..... y cuando llegue el momento la batalla. Ahora creo que lo mejor será que cada uno se vaya a sus salas comunes adjudicada, a descansar. – dijo Narcisa, dando a ver su lado maternal.

Bien, Jean, tú a Hupelpuff; Mark, Gryffindor; Ginny, Slytherin y Loui, tú a Alexander. Gin, n me mires así. Sabes xk esa casa y no hay mas que hablar. Ahora a dormir, si mal n intuyo, a ti jovencita te toca descansar bastante, no es normal que n puedas orvitar desde la Cámara de los Secretos asta aquí. – dijo Paul.

Si la verdad es que no he dormido muchos estos días. – dio Ginny.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue para su sala común (adjudicada) y los guías se dirigieron con los profesores a la sala de profesores.

Mientras por los pasillos...............

Menuda es tu hermana!!!! Por lo que le he oído explicar esta hecha toda una peleona. La verdad no sé ya que pensar... – decía Harry por el camino.

Si, la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho no? O sea, que asta ahora era, no sé, normal! Xo ahora, es tan diferente xo tan igual...... Tengo ganas de que llegué a la sala común xa ver que ha pasado en Francia. – decía Ron con cara de desconcierto (cara que lleva puesta desde hace rato....)

¿No os habéis dado cuenta o que? . – pregunto Hermione.

¿De que? ¿De que tiene el pelo mucho más rojo y algo de negro x debajo, o de que llama Tommy al que no debe ser nombrado?. – pregunto Neviell desde detrás de ellos, que al ver que hablaban como todos de Ginny se sumo a la conversación.

Neviell!!!! Que susto! Del pelo me fije xo no hablaba de ello. Si no de lo otro, de Voldemort .Nev, cambia esa cara, estas harto de oír ese nombre. – dijo Hermione.

Es verdad, le llama ¡¡¡¡Tommy!!!!, me di cuenta cuando dijo que tenían mi ficha colgada.... que mal rollo.... – dijo Harry un poco desanimado.

¿Tommy?, n m mires así Herm, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como a cambiado mi hermana. ¿x Dios, es mi hermana pequeña!, ¡La pequeña! . – decía Ron.

Sí, pues ya no tan pequeña. Ahora será ella quien te saque las castañas del fuego. ¡majo! . – le dijo Neviell con tono burlón. – Vale! Me callo! .- dijo al ver la cara de Ron.- Llegamos, yo me voy a dormir.... Buenas noches.

Mientras de camino a la sala de Slytherin.....

A mí me van a explicar muchas cosas, amigo. Al final va a resultar que no voy ni a conocer a mi propia madre..... Esto es una locura.... Desde el principio!!!- dijo Malfoy que se sentía el centro de conversación de todas las serpientes.

Tranquilo amigo. No es tan malo. Ahora tu madre es la guía de una de las tias más buenas de todo el colegio. ¿O me dirás que no se te fueron los ojos cuando se quito la camiseta? – le pregunto Zabini.

La verdad es que ahora si que la chavala esta bien, xo sigue siendo una locura. – confeso el rubio.

¿Bien? Oh x Dios, solo esta así xo lo k hace. Si no, seria una cualquiera. – dijo Parquinson celosa.

Parquinson.... – dijo Zabini.

CÁLLATE!!!!!! . – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

Es que siempre esta igual, no lo entiendo. – dijo Malfoy.

"Esa estúpida de la Weasley me esta hartando mucho. Se las da guerrera y en verdad es una debilucha. Ya vera, recibirá su merecido." Pensó la chica.

Cuando entraron a la sala común se encontraron con que en un rincón había una cama como las de los demás, con sus cortinas y demás; y al lado un armario y un escritorio. Todos dedujeron que seria xa el que vendria a dormir con ellos. Todos los de séptimo se quedaron para hablar, jugar y demás en la sala común. Cuando escucharon la voz de dos personas femeninas hablado al otro lado del cuadro.

No lo voy ha hacer. – decía la primera voz.

Oh! X Dios! Solo es una contraseña. No tienes xk pensarlo!.- decía la segunda.

Que, no! Y punto! X ahí n paso! Lo siento! No si puedo evitarlo. – decía la primera.

Como dentro reconocían las voces decidieron salir y las vieron. Ginny y Narcisa estaban delante del cuadro hablando.

¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí fuera?. – pregunto Ginny.

Eso lo tendiéramos que preguntar nosotros no crees comadreja?. – le contesto Parquinson.

Esa lengua, Pansy! .- contesto Narcisa.

Muerdete, envenenate y haznos un favor a la humanidad. – dijo Ginny sin miramientos.

Muy graciosa. ¿Qué haces aquí con esa mochila?. – Pregunto Parquinson.

Ginny al ver a todos mirándola se limito ha contestar.....

¿Tu que crees? Ha ver, pensemos..... Estoy aquí parada con una mochila, tengo sueño, no pienso decir vuestra contraseña y ahí dentro hay una cama para uno de los Puntos Cardinales. Y.... Ha! Yo soy una de los Puntos, concretamente Este. ¿Necesitas que te lo diga mas claro? .

Todos los de séptimo se quedaron de piedra, sabia defenderse la pelirroja! Y había dejado en ridículo a una serpiente mayor que ella. Parquinson que no se iba a quedar así le dijo:

Y si no piensas decir la contraseña, ¿ qué vas ha hacer?

Hay! Que poco observadora que eres...... Y masoca! Sencillamente, esto. – dijo Ginny muy segura de si misma.

Al segundo Ginny había orvitado a dentro de la sala común y la vio x 1ª vez. Era oscura y decorada con verde. Igual que en Gryffindor había una chimenea y sofás delante de ella. Era bastante elegante.... "No esta tan mal", pensó Ginny. En un rincón vio lo que iba a ser su cama y su armario y se dirigió hacia allí.

GIN!!!!! No vas ha orvitar cada dos x tres! No puedes! .- le dijo Narcisa intentando ser severa con ella, xo no podía. Se mora de risa. La cara de Parquinson fue espectacular y la cara de risa y burla xa Parquison del resto era genial.

Narcisa, te lo he dicho ya mil veces esta noche. Llamare, si quieres, Draco a tu hijo, xo ni se te ocurra x la cabeza que diré esa contraseña, cada vez que quiera entrar aquí. Ni de coña! A de mas, si que puedo, lo que pasa que no quieres. - le dijo la aludida.

Urrgggg!!!! De acuerdo! Cómo quieras, xo x el amor de Dios descansa sí?. – se giro y vio como los demás ya habían entrado y estaban mirando la escena, se volvió a girar. – Cuídate, y descansa. Buenas noches, mañana te veo. – dijo acercándose a ella.

Descuida lo haré, asta mañana. – se acerco a Narcisa y juntaron unos anillos que tenían colgando del cuello, haciendo que al juntarse brillasen.

Después Narcisa se fue hacia la salida y al pasar x al lado de Malfoy se paró y le dijo:

Buenas noches hijo. Mañana ve con Ginny después de desayunar. Te diré lo que quieras, y ella también.

Vale, buenas noches. – le contesto y la beso.

Gin!!!!! – Grito Narcisa.

Sí,sí,sí. Tranquila. Nadie morirá. – dijo la aludida, xo al ver la cara d su guía. – Broma, BROMA!!! Lo juro! Esta noche nadie morirá. – xo volvió a ver la cara de su guía y.... – BRO-MA Lo juro. Ya me callo. Anda, vete y duerme tu también.

FIN

(del capitulo)

N/A: Bueno en verdad hoy es Sábado. Así que no lo acabe el Jueves y el Viernes n m puse xk operaban a mi abuelo y venia mi hermana; así que lo he acabado hoy. Espero que os guste. Como siempre espero vuestros reviews con lo que queráis decir, sois libres de opinar. Cómo veis al final no se me fue mucho la olla, ¿no?

A los reviews recibidos: Gracias. ¿Actualice lo suficientemente rápido?

1.- LadyVega: Gracias x lo de los reviews anónimos. Creo k lo hice bien, xo no sé. Me alegro que te guste la relación que hay entre los chicos y sus guías. ¿Que te ha parecido los intentos de Narcisa xa que Ginny le diga x el nombre a Draco? Ya me contaras hhhheeeeee... Besos.

2.- Ginny-ForEver: Me alegra que te guste. El primer cap. era mas bien xa situar la Historia, ahora es cuando ya pasan mas cosas y la gente se entera de cómo va todo. El tema de cómo Ginny se entero de todo, se explicara pronto. Draco y Ron no se van a quedar hay sin saber que esta pasando, ¿n?. Espero que me digas algo, ciao!!!!1

3. - AnduchisMalfoy-22: Hola!!!!! ¿Te gusta? Que bien! Cada vez tengo a mas gente que me responde!!!!!! No te envíe ningún e-mail xk... n tengo tiempo!!!!!!! Snif, snif, lo siento de verdad, xo esk con los estudios estoy hasta arriba. Xo pronto tendrás noticias mías, de verdad. (A parte del fic, claro) Espero que te siga gustando con este cap. Besos.

4.- Lindmie: Tu también eres nueva!!!! Genial. Te gusto? Me alegro mucho. No suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, o eso creo..... :P Voy lo más rápido que puedo, siempre que tengo un rato me meto, el problema es que no es muy seguido...... Espero que te guste este cap. Dew y que vaya bien!!!!!! Besos.


	5. capitulo 5

Wola! Esta vez voy a actualizar más rápido. Esk al tener puente, pues puedo estar más tiempo con esto.

Bueno ya sabéis.... puede que se me vaya la olla, xo n lo creo, así que! Allá voy!

EL CAMBIO

En el anterior.....

_Al segundo Ginny había orvitado a dentro de la sala común y la vio x 1ª vez. Era oscura y decorada con verde. Igual que en Gryffindor había una chimenea y sofás delante de ella. Era bastante elegante.... "No esta tan mal", pensó Ginny. En un rincón vio lo que iba a ser su cama y su armario y se dirigió hacia allí. _

_GIN!!!!! No vas ha orvitar cada dos x tres! No puedes! .- le dijo Narcisa intentando ser severa con ella, xo no podía. Se mora de risa. La cara de Parquinson fue espectacular y la cara de risa y burla xa Parquinson del resto era genial. _

_Narcisa, te lo he dicho ya mil veces esta noche. Llamare, si quieres, Draco a tu hijo, xo ni se te ocurra x la cabeza que diré esa contraseña, cada vez que quiera entrar aquí. Ni de coña! A de mas, si que puedo, lo que pasa que no quieres. - le dijo la aludida._

_Urrgggg!!!! De acuerdo! Cómo quieras, xo x el amor de Dios descansa sí?. – se giro y vio como los demás ya habían entrado y estaban mirando la escena, se volvió a girar. – Cuídate, y descansa. Buenas noches, mañana te veo. – dijo acercándose a ella. _

_Descuida lo haré, asta mañana. – se acerco a Narcisa y juntaron unos anillos que tenían colgando del cuello, haciendo que al juntarse brillasen. _

_Después Narcisa se fue hacia la salida y al pasar x al lado de Malfoy se paró y le dijo: _

_Buenas noches hijo. Mañana ve con Ginny después de desayunar. Te diré lo que quieras, y ella también. _

_Vale, buenas noches. – le contesto y la beso. _

_Gin!!!!! – Grito Narcisa. _

_Sí,sí,sí. Tranquila. Nadie morirá. – dijo la aludida, xo al ver la cara d su guía. – Broma, BROMA!!! Lo juro! Esta noche nadie morirá. – xo volvió a ver la cara de su guía y.... – BRO-MA Lo juro. Ya me callo. Anda, vete y duerme tu también._

Capitulo 5

Narcisa dejo la sala común con un poco de preocupación, lo que no sabia era que su hijo había cambiado su forma de ser, ahora era mas "tolerante" y más dócil que antes. Aunque con Parquinson era peor.....

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo conque estés tú aquí!!!! . – grito Parquinson.

¿De verdad crees que eso le importa a alguien?, si no te gusta, pues que sé yo..... – Ginny puso cara de que estaba pensando. – TE JODES!!!!! Mira, bonita. Y lo de bonita es irónico. Nadie, y oye bien, NADIE te pidió tu opinión. Estoy aquí para salvar tu insignificante culo de una muerte segura. Si crees que puedes con todo ese ejercito de espíritus y demonios tu sólita, n sé que haces aquí; y yo tampoco!!!!!! Si quieres intentarlo, te diré que tus queridas Maldiciones Imperdonables no les hacen ni cosquillas. Aun así, si sigues queriendo que nos vayamos todos y dejarte tan cerca de la muerte..... Por mi encantada!

A eso la aludida no supo que cnt y se fue hecha una furia hacia su cuarto seguida de su amiga Lara Rotlan (con la cual, servidora no se siente xa nada identificada?). Dejando tmb a todo un curso de serpientes bocabiertos, sobre todo cierto rubio que cada vez le caía mejor la pelirroja.

Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacía. Algunos se iban solos y otros con sus amigos. Las ultimas en irse fueron las chicas, al irse le dijeron a Ginny, que a ellas no les importaba que ella estuviese ahí, sobretodo si era x ese motivo. Y que se iban tan tarde xa no tener que oír a Parquinson despotricar.

X fin sola. Vaya día! Menos mal que ya se acaba y esta cama es tan cómoda.... – se decía Ginny mientras se tumbaba en la cama con un libro.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor.......

Sí que tarda en venir no? Que se le olvido el camino o que? – decía Ron mientras iba de arriba a abajo de la sal común.

Ron, cálmate... Y para quieto que me estas poniendo nerviosa a mí también! – le cnt Hermione.

Lo siento, es que es GINNY!!!! – dijo Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

Desde fuera se escucho la voz de un chico decir la contraseña y la segundo apareció un chico castaño con una mochila y acompañado x Lupin.

Remus!!!!! Hola! Oye, no es x despreciar ¿ xo..... – empezó a preguntar Harry.

¿xk Ginny n esta aquí?. Sencillo, a ella le toco ir a otra casa. He venido xk quería explicarlo antes que pasase algo más. Conozco el temperamento Weasley. – dijo mirando a Ron.

Ahora me culparas x preocuparme x mi hermana!!!! .- dijo Ron. - Y si mi hermana no esta aquí.... ¿A qué casa ha ido?

Veras, ¿Antes de qué te lo diga, quiero que sepas.... – intentó explicar Lupin.

¿A QUE CASA HA IDO MI HERMANA, REMUS? .- Gritó Ron.

Slytherin. – dijo Mark asustado.- Veras ella no lo escogió, nos lo sorteamos y... tu hermana se sabe cuidar, créeme. ¿Sabes la de veces que me ha salvado la vida?

Mark iba a continuar explicándose, xo Lupin le toco el brazo en señal de que se callara. Ron se sentó otra vez, estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que le habían dicho....

Ron, N te preocupes. Ella estará bien, es más poderosa que toda esa casa junta.. – le dijo Hermione. – Aunque eso es fácil con lo ineptos que son!!!!

Ese comentario hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Ron. Cosa que tranquilizo mucho a las otras 4 personas.

Bueno! Solo quería decir algo más. Quería presentaros a Mark en persona xk él se quedara en Howarts cuando todo esto se acabe. – les dijo Lupin. – Mark, este es Harry Potter, él es Ronald Weasley, uno de los hermanos de Gin; y ella es Hermione Grenger. Te caerán bien y los veras a menudo. Bueno chicos me voy, tengo que ir con los otros. Asta mañana!!!!! .- dijo Lupin saliendo de la Sala Común.

Esto...... Hola! Soy Mark Defon. Y dormiré aquí x un tiempo. – dijo intentando sacarle hierro al asunto.

¿Aquí? Ni hablar ¿Sabes el frío que hace aquí cuando se apaga la chimenea? Trasladaremos tu cama a mi cuarto. Soy perfecto y tengo un cuarto xa mi solo, mejor que vayas allá.- dijo Ron más animado.

Gra... Gracias. Creí que me odiaras x estar aquí y no tu hermana. – confesó Mark.

Créeme, lo he hecho. Xo ya no se puede hacer nada y tu no tienes la culpa; además, así me explicar todo. – le cnt Ron.

He!!! Nosotros también queremos saber!!!!! .- dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

Tranquilos, si quieren saber mañana después del desayuno venir con nosotros y veréis lo que hacemos. Bueno, parte de lo que hacemos...... – ofreció Mark.

Pues, hecho! Tu cama en el cuarto de Ron.... – dijo Harry sacando su varita y haciendo que la cama, armario y escritorio apareciesen en el cuarto. – Y mañana nos enteramos de todo. Ahora me voy ha dormir. – dijo Harry mientras se iba hacia las escaleras de los cuartos. – Buenas noches chicos.

Si yo también me voy. Que duerman bien!!!! . – dijo Hermione que se dirigió hacia una puerta al lado del cuarto de Ron.

Ella también es perfecta. Y x eso tiene un cuarto como el mío. Ahora nuestro. – dijo Ron al ver la cara de Mark.

Aps!

En la sala común de las serpientes......

Ginny seguía en su cama leyendo el libro xo con una chaqueta fina puesta. Hacia poco que habían apagado la chimenea y tenia un poco de frío xo con la chaqueta se le fue. Al rato oyó como una puerta se abrió en uno de los pasillos que había en la sala común. No sabia si era el de chicos o el de chicas xo aun así, siguió leyendo. Xo x el pasillo apareció un pelo rubio y unos ojos grises que la miraban todo el rato. Ella lo miro x el rabillo del ojo, xo no hizo nada. La verdad, le costó. Levaba un pijama fino y la camisa medio abierta, se le podía ver el pecho sin problemas. Él sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a los pies de la cama de ella.

¿No se suponía que tenias que estar durmiendo? – pregunto él.

Y no se supone que tu tendrías que estar en tu cuarto. ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser? – le contesto ella.

¿Qué me puede pasar que no puedas solucionar tu con esos poderes que tienes? – pregunto él lo más tranquilo posible.

Lo que me preocupa no es lo que pueda imaginar, sino lo que no pueda imaginar. ¿ Te recuerdo lo que hay ampliado en una sala de este castillo? – contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahí mas dao! Vale, tregua. Vengo en son de paz. – dijo el chico. Al ver como arqueaba ella una ceja, dijo. – Solo que, las cosas en mi han cambiado, ya las veras. Se lo puedes preguntar a tu hermano..... Y yo me he dado cuenta que no conozcó mucho a mi madre, ¿n crees?. Nunca la había visto así con nadie, me refiero a como esta contigo y si ella te dio una oportunidad... ¿xk no, yo también?

¿ Xk kieres ser mortifago, siempre me as odiado, tenemos idas totalmente opuestas y he ridiculizado a tu querida amiga o novia? – dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ufff!!!!! Veo que será difícil..... Veras Weasley, ya te he dicho que las cosas en mi han cambiado... No quiero ser mortifago, intento razonárselo a mi padre xo la cosa es difícil. A lo que te odio; n es cierto, o ya no; preguntale a tu hermano. Es cierto que tenemos ideas opuestas, xo intento ser más razonable y tolerante, lo juro; tmb lo puedes preguntar a Grenger. Y respecto a Parquinson ..., eso es un puntazo a tu favor, n la aguanto mas y x supuesto que no es mi novia, me ofendes! .- dijo haciéndose el herido.

Jejejeje..... Vale, Malfoy. X el momento convences. Xo ya se verá si haces lo que dices o no. Tregua. – dijo Ginny extendiendo la mano.

Tregua. – dijo estrechadosela. – xo una cosa..... No me llamo.....

Malfoy, te llamas Draco. Vale, lo capto, xo yo n me llamo Weasley, sino Ginevra, o Ginny o Gin. – le respondió, mientras se separaban.

Oye. ¿Aquí, no hace frío?- le pregunto Draco, al ver que la chica asentía un poco dijo. – te propongo algo. ¿Por qué no trasladamos tu cama, armario y de mas a mi cuarto, que se esta mas caliente y intentamos llevarnos bien?

Mal.... Draco. ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, o el frío te afecta? Me ofreces compartir cuarto, ¿tu? .- cnt Ginny totalmente sorprendida.

No me pasa nada. En mi cuarto solo estoy yo, ¿n ves que soy perfecto?. Y n pretendo nada, lo juro. Además, si tu nos tienes que salvar la vida a todos, n me gustaría encontrarte una mañana aquí congelada. – le explico el rubio.

Jejejeje, pues sé de una que seria la persona más feliz de la Tierra. Pero acepto.

Bien, entonces levanta de ahí.- Dijo Draco mientras sacaba su varita y hacia el mismo movimiento que Harry para trasladar la cama, armario y escritorio.

Cuando todo había desaparecido los dos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación que ahora iban a compartir. Draco abrió la puerta y dio:

Aquí es. El lavabo es esa puerta de la izquierda, y juro solemnemente que no intentare nada indecente sin su consentimiento, señorita.

Intentarlo es una cosa xo conseguirla es otra Draco. Jejejeje, Igualmente gracias x el respeto; aunque ¿Me equivoco si digo que más bien lo dices xk sabes k si me resisto acabarías mal?

Nop, n te equivocas. Lo tengo x seguro. Bueno, ya te distraje demasiado y x tu cara de sueño creo que querrás dormir, ¿no?

No te....... equivo.... cas. Me muero de sueño. – dijo Ginny mientras se metía en su cama y Draco iba hacia la suya. – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches pelirroja. Dijo mientras el tmb se metía en su cama y corría las cortinas.

Ginny x supuesto tmb lo izo, xo tmb puso un hechizo xa que no se pudiesen abrir. Así todo el colegio se quedo en silencio y dormido.

Por la mañana cuando Draco se despertó y corrió las cortinas vio la cama de Ginny x hacer y vacía. Ni rastro de la chica, solo su pijama.

Si que es rápida! Siendo sábado a las 9:15 y ya esta fuera. – se dijo a si mismo.

Así que el tmb se puso en marcha. Se fue el lavabo temiendo como lo habría dejado, creía en el tópico de que las chicas dejan los lavabos un desastre. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio todo mas o menso bien.

Veo que no se le puede aplicar todas las reglas a ella...... Mejor.

Se ducho, se peino (en eso tardo mas, xa dejar su pelo cayendo como quisiera xo quieto), salió al cuarto y abrió el armario, como hoy era Sábado podía ir con la ropa que quisiera...... Escogió unos téjanos un poco holgados y una camiseta ajustada negra con una chaqueta sudadera azul marino. Después decidió bajar a su sala común xa ver quien había e ir a desayunar. Cuando iba bajando escucho la voz de una chica, no necesito ver quien era, pues sabia quien era, x su voz de pito:

Ja! Su cama ya no esta! Seguro que vio como la gente la rechazaba y se ha ido a otro sitio. Mejor, menos problemas. – decía Parquinson a un grupo de chicas mientras Draco se acercaba x la espalda de la chica.

Pues si, Pansy, x una vez tienes razón. En parte. Sí, la chica duerme en otra parte, xo n xk la rechazaran, xk en verdad nadie lo izo, solo tu. Sino xk le ofrecí otro sitio. – le dijo Draco imaginándose la reacción de la chica.

Sí!!!! ¿ La enviaste a otra parte!!!!? ¿Adónde? .- le pregunto la chica.

Eso, Draco. ¿Dónde duerme la pelirroja? . – le pregunto Zabini que en ese momento apareció.

Muy fácil, amigo. Le ofrecí un sitio en mi cuarto. Si, duerme en mi habitación. – les dijo Draco sonriente. – No podía dejar que se congelase aquí, ¿No crees, Blaise?

Cierto, si ha de salvarnos, mejor que este viva. – le cnt este.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡TU ESTAS MAJADERO O QUE TE PASA!!!!!!!???????, ¿EN TU CUARTO? ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ PASA QUE TE LA QUIERES TIRAR Y NO SABES COMO????? – gritaba Parquinson colérica.

OYE!!!!!! DEJA YA TUS CELOS ESTUPIDOS, NO SOY NADA TUYO. ¿ESTAMOS? . y no es x eso que lo ice, solo quiero llevarme bien con ella y PUNTO. – le dijo Draco ya cansado de sus tonterías.

Después se marcho de la sala común seguido x Zabini, que iba corriendo xa poder alcanzarlo.

OYE!!!!! ESPERA!!!!! .- le grito Zabini, cuando ya estaba a su altura empezaron a caminar. – Que yo no te he hecho nada.

Lo se, lo siento. Esque no puedo. Me saca de mis casillas. – dijo Draco.

Ya. Oye... Aun a riesgo de que me grites o me pegues, ¿Lo hiciste xa.... – decia Zabini.

No. Solo es que quiero cambiar y si mi madre le dio una oportunidad y mira como están; ¿ xk n dársela yo y levarme bien con ella?. Además, ayer sentí que ella conocía más a mi madre que yo, su propio hijo. Y no quiero que siga así. – cnt Draco muy seguro de si mismo.

Visto así, parece lógico y todo....

Claro que es lógico!!!. Oye me muero de hambre, date prisa!!!

X el camino no dijeron nada más. Ahora que los Puntos Cardinales estaban allí, los alumnos podían moverse libremente. Si pasase algo, ellos lo notarían he irían inmediatamente. Cuando entraron vieron que las 4 mesas seguían igual xo que entre las 4 y la mesa de profesores había otra mas pequeña, una para 8 personas. Y allí estaban las 8, desayunando. Se les veían muy tranquilos y felices. Estaban comiendo como si tal cosa, despreocupados totalmente. Ginny estaba entre Mark y Jean y; Narcisa, entre Remos y Loui. Se quedaron x unos segundos mirando la mesa. "¿Sabrá ya mi madre que Ginny duerme en mi cuarto?, ¿Lo sabrá su hermano?", pensó Draco. Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como Ron, Hermione, Harry y Colin hablaban como si nada. Después se dirigieron a su mesa a comer.

¿ En que piensas? De normal cuando estamos aquí hablas, aunque sea un poco. – dijo Zabini.

He!, nada. ¿ Has visto?. – dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde estaba su madre. – Están tan tranquilos, comiendo como si nada. ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso sabiendo a que vienen?

Ya. Supongo que será xk ya llevan meses con la misma historia y si se machacasen acabarían tontos perdidos, ¿no? Yo haría lo mismo. – cnt Zabini con un trozo de pan en a boca.

Blaise, x Dios. Cierra la boca cuando comas. ¿Qué tienes pesado hacer hoy? – cambio de tema totalmente.

A! Pues no se. ¿Qué tu no estarás?

Nop. Cuando acabe el desayuno tengo que ir con ellos a que me expliquen todo y de mas. ¡Oye! ¿xk n vienes tu tmb? De seguro que el trío ira y una cosa es tolerarlos y otra es aguantarlos yo solo... – dijo Draco.

Ho! Pues si puedo sí. Me gustaría saber lo que hacen.

En ese momento los 4 Guías se levantaron y se fueron del Gran Comedor. Dejando a los 4 chicos solos. Draco se extraño xo n dijo nada. Se limito a acabar su desayuno. Cuando los dos chicos acabaron se dirigieron a la mesa de los Puntos C.

Oye, Ginny. Mi madre ya se ha ido y me tenéis que explicar lo que esta pasando. – dijo Draco cuando llego a la mesa.

Tranquilízate Draco. Narcisa no se ha ido del castillo. Sentaos, ¿n estaréis de pie todo el rato no?- dijo Ginny despreocupadamente.

Vale. Oye..... Blaise se viene conmigo ¿ok?. – dijo Draco xo no como una orden sino mas bien afirmando. Su cambio no era radical.

Si no es molestia. – añadió Zabini.

Ginny miro a los demás y Loui dijo:

No hay porblema. Si estas dispuesto ha aguantar todo el marrón.... Yo soy Loui von Del.

Jean Lfour

Mark Defon

Blaise Zabini, mucho gusto. – dijo un poco intimidado mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

Oye!!!! ¿Tu n eras el de la ficha de ayer?. – pregunto Jean

Sí, es él. Del único que no saben como se llama ni como es. – cnt Ginny.

He! Me perdí. – dijo Draco.

La ficha que encontré ayer era de Zabini, ¿No me escuchaste?.- dijo Ginny

La verdad. Estaba intentando asimilar la nueva información.

Blaise. – le dijo Zabini.

Que? – pregunto Ginny

Que me llamo Blaise, n m digas x el apellido xfavor, n me gusta.

Ok. Yo Ginevra, Ginny o Gin.

Bien chicos ¿ nos vamos con los demás o que?. – pregunto Mark

Los 6 se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigían a la puerta y la pasar x detrás de Ron Ginny y Mark le tocaron la espalda.

Ron, ¿venís ahora?.- pregunto Ginny

Hem! Zi agora gamos. – cnt

Ron! Traga antes de hablar. Gin, sí k vamos. – dijo Hermione mientras los tres levantaban.

Lo siento. Es que me pillaste desprevenido. – se disculpo Ron.

Gin! ¿Puedo ir? .- pregunto dudando Colin.

Ginny se giro y vio a Blaise con Draco y se giro xa ver a su amigo y le dijo:

Claro, así se explica una vez y ya esta. Levanta.

Gracias!!!! – dijo Colin que ya se levantaba.

Los 10 chicos salieron del Comedor y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras principales y empezaron a subir.

Esto.... Gin. ¿Ha donde vamos? .- pregunto Ron.

No seas impaciente. A la sala de los Menesteres. Allí están los demás y podremos hablar y hacer todo sin problemas. – cnt Gin.

Ninguno dijo nada asta llegar a la Sala. La puerta se abrió sola y los 6 invitados se quedaron de piedra. La Sala era de proporciones mucho mas grandes de las que tendría que tener. Con un techo altísimo. Al final habían unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso que de largo hacia un cuarto de la superficie del primer piso. La parte de arriba estaba lleno de libros. A bajo habían armas como las que llevaban ellos la noche anterior. Una mesa con 8 sillas, unos sofás delante de una chimenea y en un rincón unas mesas de billar y futbolines.

Vaya pedazo sala. ¿Aquí entrenáis? – dijo Colin.

No siempre. Pero para otras cosas sí. -Cnt Mark

Esta sala me suena sospechosamente...... – murmuro Draco.

Esto.... sí. Es que ya la viste esta sala. – explico Narcisa que se había levantado de la silla.

¿Cómo que ya la vi?. – pregunto desconcertado.

Bueno... Supongo que es parte de lo que te tenemos que explicar...... – dijo Narcisa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

N/A ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo lo veis? Creo que es un poco lento y eso..... xo es que para llegar asta aquí tenia que hacer un camino ¿no?

Bueno ya sabéis espero reviews.....

A los que ya recibí: Gracias, se que entre una publicación y la otra no ha dado tiempo xa k la gente lea y eso así que... tmp pasa nada. Cnt los recibidos y ya ta :P

1. LadyVega: ¿Te gusto? Genial! Es que me izo gracia que acabaran los 8 a la vez. ¿Que te parece donde duerme Ginny? Sigue callando a Parquinson de mala manera. Me encanta.

2. AlMeNdRiTa: Wola. Sé que no ha habido mucha acción entre Ginny y Draco, xo que duerman en la misma habitación da juego ¿no? Sigue leyendo y me aras feliz. Ciao!!!!

3. Ginny-ForEver: Con lo de orvitar me refiero a desaparecer y aparecer en otro sitio, xo esta vez no es que sea sobrenatural, es que es diferente. Por 3 razones 1º al desaparecer deja unas lucecitas que se van apagando y al aparecer también están, antes de que aparezca ella. 2º en teoría NADIE puede aparecerse dentro del colegio, así que si lo hace ella, es k es más poderosa que toda la magia del colegio que hace que nadie pueda aparecerse y; 3º, ella, aun es menor de edad, así que en teoría n sabe aparecerse ni desaparecerse xk es muy peligroso. ¿Me explique bien? Espero haberte ayudado.

La actualización de hoy ha sido rápida, xo n siempre podré..... Xo tendré tu "consejo" en cuenta..... jejejeje DEW y besos!


	6. capitulo 6

Wola!!!! Voy rápida o que?

Estoy siguiendo el "consejo" de Ginny-ForEver. Ya dije que actualizaría pronto, y como la petición se repitió x dos veces mas, vía msn. Aquí toy!

Antes de que pase algo n deseado.... ejejejejeje. Es coña! No creo que me hicieseis nada malo..... o ¿si?. Mejor dejar el tema e ir al grano ¿no?

Reviews al final. Ta lueg!

EL CAMBIO

En el cap. anterior....

_Vaya pedazo sala. ¿Aquí entrenáis? – dijo Colin. _

_No siempre. Pero para otras cosas sí. -Cnt Mark_

_Esta sala me suena sospechosamente...... – murmuro Draco. _

_Esto.... sí. Es que ya la viste esta sala. – explico Narcisa que se había levantado de la silla. _

_¿Cómo que ya la vi?. – pregunto desconcertado. _

_Bueno... Supongo que es parte de lo que te tenemos que explicar...... – dijo Narcisa._

CAPITULO 6

¿Tenemos?.- pregunto Draco.

¿Piensas repetir todo? Hijo, ya sabemos que no estas sordo.... Anda sentaos. – dijo Ginny mientras iba hacia los sofás.

¡Mira Ginny! Me estáis alterando por segundos así que ¡ir al grano!. – medio grito Draco.

Como se nota que es Malfoy .... – dijo Jean a Loui xo.....

¡He! ¡Lo escuche!.- dijo señalando a Jean y Loui. - ¿Qué ha querido decir?

Tranquilo Draco, siéntate. – le dijo Narcisa nerviosa.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. Paul y Alexander en unos sillones que estaban a los lados del sofá. Loui, Mark y Jean en unos cojines enormes delante del sofá; y Ginny en un brazo del sillón de Paul. Remos y Narcisa prefirieron quedarse de pie, sabían que esa charla no iba a ser.... amena.

Bien, a de mas, aprovecharemos para poneros al día chicos. – anuncio Remus.

Gin. Mejor empieza tu desde tu punto de vista y desde Hogwarts. Será lo mejor. – dijo Alexander.

Ufff!!!! Hogwarts!!! A ver..... haaaaa. Vale, Cuando......- comenzaba a decir Ginny cuando se escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

¿Quién es?.- pregunto Remos andando hacia la puerta.

Nosotros. Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y Hagrid. – se escucho la voz del director.

Remus enseguida abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron y vieron como estaban los chicos, cogieron una silla y se sentaron detrás del sofá.

Bien, Ginny. Ahora si estamos todos. Puedes seguir. – dijo Remus una vez todos estaban listos.

Bien. Como iba a decir, cuando el director aquí presente dijo lo del intercambio con los alumnos de Francia me atrajo la idea y decidí apuntarme. Evidentemente no sabia nada de esto, si no, no creo que te dijese de venir, Colin. – le dijo mirándolo mientras él asentía con la cabeza. – Bueno, Dumbledore acepto mi solicitud para irme y en el 31 de Mayo me fui para mi casa a coger mis cosas y despedirme de mis padres. El día 1 de junio llegué al colegio francés y todo fue genial. Bueno paso lo típico ¿no? Que si preséntate, el idioma, el colegio, bla, bla, bla y de mas. Pero cuando llevaba allí 2 semanas Empece a notar como cierta atracción; no física Ron; que te veo la cara. Algo mas extraño, no sabia como describirlo, pero cada vez que veía a Mark y a Loui, me pasaba. Una tarde ellos me vinieron a buscar y empezamos a hablar y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en solo unos 4 días..... – iba explicando Ginny

¿Solo fueron 4? Creía que eran menos.... – dijo Mark.

Eso es xk n tienes sentido del paso del tiempo, Mark, jajajajajja..... Bueno, el caso es que allí las salidas se pueden hacer al mundo muggle tmb, y nosotros nos fuimos al París muggle. Allí nos encontramos con Jean..... – seguía Ginny.

¿Pero que Jean no era del colegio? . – pregunto Blaise

¡¡¡¡¡Muggle !!!!! Sabia que existía la magia x mi bisabuelo, xo na mas. – dijo Jean levantando la mano.

Y orgulloso ¿no?. – dijo Loui

Ajam. – cnt este.

Bueno, eso. Que nos lo encontramos y cuando estuvimos unos delante de los otros... no se.... fue extraño, de repente nos sentimos..... ¿llenos? ¿Completos?. La verdad, todavía no lo se. Fue fuera de lo normal. De repente, del centro del circulo formado se expandió una luz brillante que nos cegó a todos. Después nos vimos delante de unos hombres con túnicas y capuchas blancas, algo parecido al cucus clan, ¡Que mal rollo! Aun se me eriza el bello cada vez que lo recuerdo.- y sintió un escalofrío. - Según ellos nos explicaron que éramos los Puntos Cardinales y que nuestra misión era acabar de una vez x todas con Sombra y su ejercito. Nos dijeron que en parte conocíamos a nuestros Guías y que nos estaban esperando. Después, estabamos otra vez en la calle. No sabíamos que hacer, ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos lo que estaba pasando! Asi que nos fuimos hacia un parque que había cerca. Allí estaban los 4. Sentados en un banco, esperando. Yo resulta evidente xk conocía a Narcisa.

Si, yo conocía a Paul xk fue mi profesor antes del instituto. – explico Jean.

Trabajo en un colegio de primaria muggle. – explico Paul.

Yo conocí a Alexander xk es un compañero del trabajo de mi madre y se reúnen a menudo. – explico Loui.

Y yo..... Reconocí a Remus, xk mi padre tmb es licántropo. Así que estoy harto de ver uno en forma de humano y lo reconocí. Creo que ellos se han visto muchas veces siendo lobos..... – confesó Mark

No me mires así Harry. He pasado mucho tiempo en París, así que es posible. La verdad, no lo sé. – dijo Remus.

Bueno, el caso era que los 8 ya estabamos unidos. Ahora nos teníamos que poner en marcha.... – ahora era Narcisa la que empezaba a hablar, cosa que agradeció Ginny n soportaría mucho mas esas miradas mientras explicaba "todo" lo ocurrido. – Lo primero era explicarles todo y hacer que sus poderes se manifestasen.

Y n sufrir las consecuencias.... – dijo Paul divertido.

Ey!.- Dijeron los 4 a la vez, mientras Ginny le daba un golpezito en el hombro a Paul.

¡Nos diréis que no! O nos paralizabais, o explotabais algo cerca, o nos leíais las mentes o nos orvatabas sin avisar, y ¡ha ver quien era el guapo que te encontraba chica!. – dijo Alexander mirando a Jean, Mark, Louis y Ginny. (en ese orden)

Perdón, xo lo mal que lo pasaba ¿k?. La vez que aparecí en Groelandia y solo llavaba una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones piratas..... o la vez que aparecí en mitad de Moscú en pijama... o la vez que aparecí en bikini en Venecia.... me dirás que era divertido para mi ¿n?. – se defendió Ginny.

Jajajajajajajajajaja, ¿de verdad te pasó todo eso? .- pregunto Ron.

No tenia gracia Ron!

Jajajajajajja sorry.

Bueno vale, fue una época difícil xa todos.... Convencimos a Madam Maxim para que nos habilitara una sala donde poder dormir y entrenar. Era parecida a esta. Allí ellos aprendieron todo lo que necesitaban. Los meses de Agosto, Septiembre y parte de Octubre lo pasamos x todo el mundo, Francia, Italia, Japón, Rusia, Argentina, Brasil, España, India... Allí Gin se paso buena parte de Septiembre; oh! también en el Tibet, muchos lugares, vamos! Pero claro, no siempre estabamos fuera. Había días que estabamos en Inglaterra y las Navidades tmb. Necesitábamos un lugar parecido al que nos dejo Madam Maxim y encontré un lugar donde podríamos estar, en principio sin problemas. Encontré un lugar para esta sala. Allí, Gin, siempre orvitaba a todos cada día para éntrenos y de más. – explico Narcisa.

¿Aquí es donde me explicaron todo no? .- pregunto el director.

Exacto, en ese momento Ginny y Mark estaban en Venecia y Jean y Loui en Moscú. – explico Remus.

¿Pero donde esta sala que yo he visto? . – pregunto Draco que ya estaba impaciente.

Draco, hijo, n te alteres. Has de entender que no tenia otro remedio y.... – intentaba explicarse Narcisa.

¡MADRE!!!!!!. – gritó Draco.

Lamandionmalfoy...... – susurró Narcisa

A ver, hombre de mundo! Que tanto viajas! – dijo Loui sarcástico.

Loui.... Narcisa, que es tu hijo!. ¿qué crees que hará?........... En la Mansión Malfoy. ¿o donde te crees que pasaste las vacaciones?. – dijo Ginny tmb un poco nerviosa.

¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!- preguntaron Draco, Ron, Harry y Hermione.

La cara de sorpresa de los chichos era espectacular, los profesores no sabían que pensar y los demás esperaron pacientes las reacciones, xo al ver que no reaccionaban tomaron la iniciativa.

Hijo, n la tendrías que haber visto, xo n se, lo hiciste. Cuando te vi allí estabas gritándole a Gin y solo se me ocurrió que te lanzara un hechizo xa que lo olvidases, xo n funciono. – explico Narcisa.

¡Ya te lo dije!. Primero mentir a tu hijo cuando de seguro se iba a enterar.... y segundo, ¡te dije que no funcionaria! No ves que parte de la magia la lleva en él. – dijo Ginny muy tranquila.

Ya, xo es que la ignorancia hace tan feliz...... No quería acabar con mas vidas adolescentes y hacerlo madurar de golpe.... – se justificó Narcisa.

¿Te parecen estos muy maduros? . – pregunto Ginny señalando a sus tres compañeros.

¡He! ¡Eso duele! . – dijo Loui haciéndose el ofendido.

Mira quien llego a hablar! La madurez personificada.... – dijo Mark irónicamente.

Perdón, yo reconozco que estoy como una Puta Cabra, y orgullosa de ello. – dijo Ginny muy convencida de ello.

Di que sí! ¡Así se habla! ¡Eres mi ídolo! – grito Jean.

Aja!.... Aja!.... aja!!aja, aja!!!!!... – hiban diciendo los 4 levantados y bailando con la música que ellos iban haciendo.

Jejejejejeje...... esto....jejejejejeje......es ge......ejejejejejejeje genial!!!!!! . – dijo Paul al ver que los cuatro se habían levantado cuando habían hablado xa fingir aun mas drama.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.- se reían los guías de ver a los chicos haciendo el burro x toda la sala.

Vale, VALE. Chicos, seriedad. Por favor. – dijo Remus que en verdad se reía.

Xo si tu tmb te esta riendo!!!!!!. – le reprocho Mark.

Como unas regaderas. – dijo Paul, mientras se sentaban otra vez los 4.

Colin, Ron, Harry...... etc. Los miraban incrédulos ¿cómo pueden se así cuando saben lo que tienen que hacer? Se preguntaban todos. Snape, los miraba con severidad, xo en parte eso le divertía, en cambio el director, la profesora y Hagrid sonreían al ver a los cuatro chicos que pese a todo seguían siendo unos adolescentes.

Bueno, pues la cosa esta así..... ahora..... Narcisa... – iba diciendo Ginny.

No tan rápido jovencita. ¿Si estuviste aquí, xk n viniste a vernos, o a casa? . – pregunto Ron.

Eeee veras! Por una tontería de nada... si alguno descubriese que éramos lo que somos x nuestra boca..... al instante pierde toda la memoria y sufre un accidente. – explico Ginny.

¿Una tontería? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? .- pregunto Harry.

No ze, depende la persona. Y la verdad no quisimos probarlo, xo existe una vía de escape.

¿Cuál?. – interrogo Ron.

Si un miembro de alguna de sus familias lo descubre, el susodicho se lo pude contar al resto. – explico Remus.

¿e? .- pregunto Draco.

Por Dios, que como Ron ya lo sabe, Ginny se lo puede contar a sus padres y hermanos. – dijo Hermione.

¿Siempre tienes que saber todo? – pregunto Draco molesto.

Eeeeee...... Lo siento, Herm. No es exactamente así. La explicación la tendría que empezar Ron. Si tuviesen alguna duda o se dejase algo ya lo podría contar yo. Xo la iniciativa tendría que ser de Ron. – explico Ginny.

O sea se, que mente n se enteran de tu boca, sino que lo descubren x mi boca, xk yo t vi ¿no es eso?

Exacto, hermanito. Veo que te enteras.

¿No podíais ser mas puñeteros con esas cosas? Mira que es retorcido! .- dijo Blaise.

En verdad si que es, xo ¿que kieres?. Las normas no las ponemos nosotros sino los de arriba. – dijo Loui encogiéndose de hombros.

Y hablando de arriba..... ¿qué paso arriba? .- pregunto Mark.

Remus y Narcisa se miraron con cara de cómplices....... Entonces tomo la iniciativa Remus:

Veréis.... Han notado que el mal evoluciona y vosotros...... no.

¿Qué? ¿No se supone que nuestra magia tubo que evolucionar de generación en generación xa k no fuese un cambio brusco? . – pregunto Jean.

Eeeeee..... si, xo n ocurrió. No saben xk n funciono el hechizo, estáis muy abalanzados, sobretodo Loui y Gin, xo aun así falta. – explico Narcisa.

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando. (Bueno 8 meditaban mientras el resto intentaba asimilar todo)

Y la solución es....... – interrumpió Mark

Fusionar vuestros poderes. – dijo Remus.

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????!!!!!!- gritaron los 4 a la vez.

Se les fue la olla o k? ¿Sabéis lo que puede ser eso? . – pregunto Jean.

Si, solo s hará si estáis dispuestos. Saben que os costo controlar a cada uno 5 poderes progresivamente..... – dijo Narcisa

Si, ¡¡¡¡¡¡y ahora pretenden que controlemos 9 de golpe!!!!!! ¿ESTAN LOCOS? - Dijo Ginny

Y¿ como vamos ha hacer eso a contrarreloj? – pregunto Loui.

No lo se, xo si no. Habrá pocas posibilidades. Si x lo menos estuvieseis los 4 al nivel de Loui o Ginny, aun habría posibilidad..... – dijo Remus.

Esto no tiene que ver con a que nivel estamos. – dijo Loui.

Xo es un factor importante. – replico Narcisa.

No solo estamos hablando de cambiar nuestro poder. N se vosotros, xo xa mi supuso adelgazar mucho la otra vez, incluso........ tarde 2 meses en que me bajase el periodo...... estamos hablando tmb de nuestra salud. N es tan fácil.- dijo Ginny. (evidentemente)

Lo saben, x eso os dan hasta mañana x la tarde xa pensarlo. – dijo Narcisa.

Hooo!!!! Muy considerados!!!! Si señor!!!!! . – dijo Mark sarcásticamente.

Lo se, xo si se hace, cuanto antes mejor. – cnt Remus.

Después se volvieron ha quedar callados. Los profesores no querían decir nada, eso era un tema que les iba grande, pues no sabían mucho. Los alumnos estaban pasmados, ¿xo cuantos poderes tienen estos? Se preguntaban Ron y Draco. Mientras Blaise se imaginaba con todos los poderes que sabia que tenían. Hermione y Colin se pensaban que le podían decir a su amiga si les preguntasen, es mas ¿Qué era lo mejor?. Ninguno de ellos eran conscientes de lo que se estaba planteando en verdad. Y Harry empezaba a tener conciencia de lo que realmente supondría matar a Voldemort, pues era el equivalente de Sombra xa él. Enseguida penso que, lo primero que haría cuando esto de Sombra acabase, seria pedir consejo a Gin y Mark.

Nosotros mejor nos vamos. Esto ya es un tema que nosotros n tenemos xk saber. Será lo mejor. – dijo el director mientras este y los profesores se levantaban y dejaban las sillas en sus sitios.

Un momento. Tenemos que hablar de un tema que ha usted le interesa. Por la seguridad de sus alumnos. – le dijo Paul.

No le entiendo. Ustedes ya están aquí para los demonios y Sombra ¿n?. – pregunto el director temiendo la respuesta, pues tenia una idea de a que se refería Paul.

El tema de Francia que dijimos ayer, se traduce en mortifagos. – respondió Alexander.

En ese momento los alumnos se quedaron paralizados. ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con los mortifagos?.

Es verdad, al final n nos contasteis nada. ¿Siguen tras nuestra pista?. – dijo Loui.

Claro, xo de aquí a que os encuentren pueden pasar siglos, no se caracterizan x su inteligencia. – respondió Paul.

PAUL!!!!!! .- gritó Narcisa.

Lo siento, xo es verdad. Tu marido a veces no destaca x ello. – cnt el aludido.

El problema es si x una vez en su vida son listos. – comento Alexander.

Si vienen, n seremos nosotros los que tengamos el problema, serán ellos mismos. – dijo Ginny muy seria.

Pero ¿Pueden venir?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

Poder, pueden. Xo no lo sabemos seguro. En teoría cuando lleguen este tema de Sombra tendría que estar liquidado, literalmente. Si lo esta, nos podemos encargar como asta ahora, pero si no..... – dijo Paul.

Si no, esto se puede convertir en una batalla campal, entre mortifagos y demonios. Y el campo de Batalla seria la escuela. Muchos alumnos podrían morir x culpa de una pelea paralela. – explico Ginny.

¿Pelea paralela? . – pregunto Dumbledore.

Si, vera. Cuando los mortifagos se enteraron de la existencia de Sombra se quisieron aliar con ellos; xo Sombra n quiso y se río en la cara de Voldemort matando a unos cuantos mortifagos. Él se enfado y fue en su contra y ahora los dos quieren el poder absoluto del mundo. – explico Remus.

Y ¿qué tenéis que ver vosotros? . – pregunto Hermione.

Si, ¿xk siguen vuestra pista? .- pregunto Harry.

Quieren nuestros poderes. Tommy cree que tiene una poción para quitarnos los poderes y transmitirlos a sus mejores mortifagos. Como son, x así decirlo, inferiores en magia..... – explico Ginny.

¿Tommy?.- dijo Blaise.

¿N m digas que no sabes el nombre real de Voldemort? .- pregunto Ron.

Pues no. – se limito a decir este.

Es Tom Solovol Rydel (o como sea). Cuando lo de la Cámara Secreta se me presento como tal, y ya es la costumbre. Igual que con Malfoy. . explico Ginny.

GINNY!!!!! . – dijo Narcisa.

Si lo se, es Draco. Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. – se defendió Ginny ya arta del tema.

Bueno, a lo que viene todo esto. – dijo Remus mirando al director. – Es que estéis alerta. Xk puede que vengan x ellos y se encuentren todo el pastel montado, ¿vale?. No queremos que mueran mas seres de lo necesario, inclusive mortifagos.

Estaremos al tanto, gracias x el aviso. Asta luego. – dijo el director, saliendo de la sala seguido x los profesores.

Los alumnos se quedaron quietos que no sabían que hacer. Si levantarse e irse o quedarse a ver que hacían. Pero Ron tenia otra idea:

y.... ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nuestras familias, como puede ser que os llevéis tan bien?, ¿Es que acaso as olvidado todo lo que nos han hecho?. ¿Lo que te hicieron en tu primer curso?.- pregunto Ron a su hermana, pregunta que quería hacerle desde un buen principio.

Por una sencilla razón. Esto esta muy x encima de lo que el marido de Narcisa crea, haga o diga. El mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio. A mi me da igual lo que diga Lucius Malfoy, esto esta muy x encima de él, x mucho que le duela a su orgullo, tmp nunca nos paramos a mirar como era Narcisa; solo x los desprecios de su marido y los insultos de su hijo manipulable, sin ofender Draco, no puedes juzgarla. Mira a Draco, ahora él piensa x si mismo y..... ¿cuánto hace que no te insulta solo x verte?. – ahora Ginny sabia que se estaba jugando mucho, si Draco la había mentido quedaría fatal x darle una oportunidad; aunque sabia que no se equivocaba con Narcisa.

Ya, bueno. Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Ron con una débil voz.

Mira Ron, y se que me juego que me chilles tu o mi hijo, xo...... En este tiempo he podido conocer a Ginny lo mejor que lo podría haber hecho nunca si esto no hubiera pasado, y, la verdad, no me arrepiento. Siempre he escuchado como mi marido ha despotricado de tu familia y de los amantes de muggles al igual que los sa......... hijos de muggles, perdón. – dijo mirando a Hermione la cual se quedo alucinado x lo que acababa de ocurrir, Narcisa Malfoy le había pedido perdón. – la costumbre, crecí con esa idea y aunque no la comparto, me cuesta quitar una costumbre que he tendió x años..... Pues, eso, que siempre escuche las quejas de mi marido y sus "amigos", xo cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer a nueva gente, como ellos y a Ginny..... ¿Sabes la de veces que Ginny y los chicos me han salvado la vida? Me di cuenta de todo y aprendí a querer muchíssimo a tu hermana. Ella me ha ayudado mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, incluso ni ella se lo imagina. . dijo Narcisa dejando a todos los chicos del sofá pasmados.

Ron, piensa que si ella y yo no nos hubiésemos llevado tan bien, posiblemente yo ya estaría muerta. -Finalizo Ginny.

A lo que Ron tragó saliva, en toda la noche no se paró a pensar en eso. Si Narcisa no le llega a enseñar lo que sabe, podría estar muerta y ella era su hermanita, x mucho que ahora se dedicase a matar demonios y su vida estuviese en sus manos, ella siempre seria su hermana Ginny.

Todos miraban a Ron con cara de pena, después de 17 años su hermana y la madre de su peor enemigo le acababan de dar una lección que jamas olvidaría. Y acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo importante que era su hermana xa él.

Esas palabras tmb hicieron mella en otra persona, Draco Malfoy. Del cual, solo se dio cuenta una persona, su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, en el cual tmb habían hecho mella. Si antes tenían una pequeña duda de si querían ser mortifagos, ahora ya no la tenían. Estaba claro, no querían. ¡Si un muggle les iba a salvar la vida, x Dios!

FIN DELCAPITULO 6

Respuesta a Reviews:

1.- **Gin. W Black**: me alegra que te guste. Voy tan rápido como puedo en actualizar, ahora la próxima vez n se cuadno sera x eso.... xo sigue alerta.....

2.-**AnduchisMalfoy-22** ¿Qué te parece xo conoce la sala Draco? El tema del cuarto aun es muy puritano, ya se vera. Mi mente aun no ha ideado nada..... Nos vemos!!!!!

3.- **LadyVega** Veo que a ti tmb te cae bien Parquinson (si no me equivoco y estas hablando de ella....). Veo que el tema del cuarto intriga. Lo siento, xo de momento no se me ha ocurrido nada xa el cuarto.....Asta luego!!!!!

4.- **Ginny-ForEver** Wola!!!! Ya ves si sigo tu "consejo" lo subo al día siguiente..... ¡!!!!!!!! Draco sigue igual de impaciente, aunque tomo una decisión importante al final no?

5.- **Ginebra** me alegra mucho que te guste. En parte me anima a seguir escribiendo.... Actualizo tan rápido como puedo. Tmb estudio y ellos tmb piden cosas!!!!!!!! Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Todo a la vez no he! Que si no ha vosotros os escribo sobre el diseño y el arte y a ellos sobre Ginny y Draco; y n creo que pueda aprobar así. O si? :P no........ jeje

6.- **Abin** : Wola!!! Veo que realmente acerté al poner a Ginny en ese cuarto.... En parte me hace ilusión tu review xk eres la 1ª que eres anónima y no se, que me hace ilusión! :P el próximo cap. no se cuando vendrá, xk ni se que pasara! Aun me tiene que venir la idea general....

Asta el momento de la inspiración....... ADIOS!!!! Y BESOS A TODOS!!!!!!!!


	7. capitulo 7

Bueno..... Aquí me tenéis de nuevo!

Espero n haber tardado mucho.... QUE DIGO! SI SOLO HAN PASADO 4 DIAS!!!!!! (unos días después..... Ups!)

Bueno al tema ¿no?

EL CAMBIO

En el cap. anterior..... (rollo serie de TV)

_Ron, piensa que si ella y yo no nos hubiésemos llevado tan bien, posiblemente yo ya estaría muerta. -Finalizo Ginny. _

_A lo que Ron tragó saliva, en toda la noche no se paró a pensar en eso. Si Narcisa no le llega a enseñar lo que sabe, podría estar muerta y ella era su hermanita, x mucho que ahora se dedicase a matar demonios y su vida estuviese en sus manos, ella siempre seria su hermana Ginny. _

_Todos miraban a Ron con cara de pena, después de 17 años su hermana y la madre de su peor enemigo le acababan de dar una lección que jamas olvidaría. Y acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo importante que era su hermana xa él._

_Esas palabras tmb hicieron mella en otra persona, Draco Malfoy. Del cual, solo se dio cuenta una persona, su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, en el cual tmb habían hecho mella. Si antes tenían una pequeña duda de si querían ser mortifagos, ahora ya no la tenían. Estaba claro, no querían. ¡Si un muggle les iba a salvar la vida, x Dios! _

Capitulo 7

Después de unos 5 min. de reflexión x parte de Ron, Draco y Blaise, decidieron que lo mejor seria marcharse y dejar a los chicos con sus guías.....

Al salir, los Gryffindors se fueron x un pasillo a su sala común y los dos chicos Slytherins x otro de camino al Campo de Quiddich, no se atrevieron ha decirse nada.... ¿Qué tenían que decirse exactamente?, apenas acababan de saber todo y tenían que pensar....

Dentro de la sala los chicos empezaron a interrogar a sus guias:

¿xo exactamente como seria la cosa? . – pregunto Jean.

Subiréis los 4 y allí ellos harán. No tendréis 9 poderes mas, solo 6. Cada uno se quedara con un poder, que solo tendrá él. Claro esta que, las bolas y los rayos de agua, fuego, electricidad y aire, no se multiplicaran. Cada uno tiene su elemento y no se moverá. – explico Narcisa.

Tmb hay que decir que para Gin y Loui será mas fácil de controlar. – dijo Remus que viendo la cara de los 4 chicos explico. – Vosotros tenéis el cuerpo mas acomodado para soportar los poderes, y al añadir 6 mas, lo soportareis mejor y os adaptareis mas rápido que Jean y Mark.

Cuando dices de mas rápido.... ¿de cuanto tiempo hablamos? . – pregunto Ginny.

Yo supongo que en 2 o 3 días, 4 máximo, tu y Loui ya podréis salir. – cnt Reus.

¿Sois conscientes de lo que puede conllevar esto?. Me refiero..... ha que ellos ya saben que estamos aquí y ¡ ha saber cuantos días nos kdamos recluidos aquí! Si atacan, estarán indefensos.... – dijo Mark

Ese riesgo es el que tenéis que correr vosotros. – concluyó Remus.

Genial..... – dijo Loui.

Tenéis asta el día de mañana xa decidiros, yo de vosotros lo empezaría a reflexionar. – Dijo Paul.

Se donde podemos hacerlo. Vamos al lago, suele ser solitario y tengo ganas de verlo. – dijo Ginny.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta despidiéndose con la mano de sus guías. Una vez fuera Alexander pregunto:

¿Qué creéis que harán? La verdad es que se les esta pidiendo mucho...

No lo se. Lo único que nos queda x hacer es esperar y confiar en que harán lo correcto, sino.... – dijo Narcisa, xo n continuo la frase, puesto que los 4 sabían el final, y les era duro de admitir.

Pocos minutos después los 4 chicos estaban tumbados delante del lago. Cada uno tenia la cabeza en la barriga del otro, formando un cuadrado. Todos con los ojos cerrados y pensando en que hacer.....

Para mi el problema es, que pasara con ellos, mientras nosotros nos adaptamos a los nuevos poderes. Me refiero a cuando estemos los 4 recluidos. Xk Jean y yo tardaremos mas en adaptar nuestro cuerpo, y mientras vosotros estéis bien y nosotros recluidos no hay problema, vosotros los mantenéis a ralla xo; asta que vosotros estéis bien ¿k?- dijo Mark después de estar una hora asi.

Ese es el riesgo que tenemos que decidir, si tomarlo o no. Hemos dado fuerte, xa ser el primer ataque. Y los habremos tomado x sorpresa. Diría que hay bastantes bajas y tendrán que recuperarse. – dijo Jean.

Si, xo ahora saben quien es cada alumno..... – penso en voz alta Ginny.

Ninguno volvió ha decir nada. Todos se quedaron como estaban asta la hora de la comida. Cuando entraron algunos los miraron con cara extraña. Mientras andaban hasta la mesa Loui pregunto:

Gin, tu que eres de aquí....¿xk esas caras?, ¿no nos han visto ya?

Ginny río x lo bajo xa sorpresa de los 3. Cuando se sentaron Ginny cnt:

Tienes que saber una cosa de Hogwarts.... aquí los secretos de este tipo se saben muy rápido..... calculo que esto de la fusión de poderes lo saben..... – Ginny levanto la cabeza para ver al resto del colegio, luego la volvió a agachar y dijo. – un 45 de la gente, ¡y eso que hoy podían salir del castillo y dar una vuelta x los terrenos!. De aquí a unos 10 min. máximo, lo sabrán todos.

Vaya!, tan rápido! . – dijo Jean.

¿Rápido?, aquí eso es lento, muy..... lento. Si hubiese sido entre semana y Harry tuviese que ver, se sabría todo en una hora. Dos máximo. – dijo Ginny muy tranquila mientras se servia carne y dejaba al resto en la boca abierta.

¿de que habláis? – pregunto Paul que se estaba a la mesa junto con el resto de guías.

De lo rápido que se difunde una noticia como la fusión de poderes en este colegio. – cnt Ginny sin mas.

¿Ya lo saben? . – dijo sorprendido Alexander.

Buf,! y hoy seguro que han sido lentos, como podían salir.... xo antes de que acabe la comida.... , tranquilo que ya lo sabrá todo el colegio. – dijo Remus muy natural mientras Narcisa y Ginny asentían con la cabeza.

¿De verdad? Xo si ha sido esta mañana, ¡hace unas horas!. – exclamo Paul.

Si, la verdad es que han sido lentos, están desentrenados... – dijo Narcisa

Jajajajajajaja. – rieron Remus, Narcisa y Ginny ante la cara de incredulidad de sus acompañantes.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, ninguno quiso decir nada sobre lo que tenían que decidir. La verdad se tomaban la comida como un descanso de sus preocupaciones. Para ellos ahora no existía ni los poderes, ni los de arriba, ni los de abajo; solo ellos y su amistad. Para su desgracia, la comida se hizo corta y tuvieron que seguir ha lo suyo. Primero se levantaron los adultos.

Bueno, nosotros iremos a preparar todo para la decisión que toméis. Sea la que sea. Nos vemos. – dijo Paul, después se fueron dejando a 4 chicos otra vez, en la realidad.

Los chicos miraron al resto del comedor y vieron que estaba medio vacío, y los que quedaban, los estaban interrogando con la mirada. Así que para librarse de miradas indiscretas los chicos se fueron. Al salir Ginny recordó que no había visto a ninguno de los chicos que habían estado con ellos en la sala de los Menesteres. ¿Habrán ido o se habrán quedado donde estaban pensando en sus cosas?.

Decidieron que esta vez irían ha dar una vuelta x el castillo y sus terrenos. Ginny por todas partes veía recuerdos y mas recuerdos. Buenos y malos, xo se sorprendió de la cantidad de buenos recuerdos tenia de ese colegio.

Por los pasillos y los terrenos veían como los alumnos jugaban, estudiaban, se relajaban,..... Después de unas horas así la decisión ya se tomo. Ninguno se dijo nada, no lo necesitaban; solo lo sabían. No solo eran ellos, tmb eran los chicos y chicas que estaban allí. Anoche, ninguno se permitía ni sonreír, en cambio, hoy, sí. Xk sabían que estaban ellos y que ellos se encargarían. Y si ellos no hacían el máximo, ¿quien lo iba ha hacer?. Finalmente, estaban otra vez en el lago, ya eran las 7, dentro de una hora o así, la cena estaría servida, así que se dirigieron a la Sala de Menesteres. Una vez allí se encontraron a sus guías mirando libros, haciendo pociones y entrenado.

Alex, ¿qué haces tirando flechas?. – pregunto Loui, al ver a su guía con el arco en la mano y con una diana delante de él.

En esta decisión hay 2 opciones, si decidís hacerlo, alguien tendrá que vigilar ¿no?. – cnt Alex.

Pues mas vale que hayáis entrenado, xk como mínimo estaréis 4 días encargados de tenerlos a ralla. – dijo Jean.

Así pues, ¿lo vais ha hacer?. – pregunto Narcisa que estaba ojeando un libro.

Sip. Si n lo hacemos nosotros ¿Quién lo hará? . – dijo Ginny.

A de más, debe estar guapísimo poder volar sin escoba entre las piernas. – dijo Mark.

Bien!.- dijo Paul.

Veo que te alegras.... – dijo Jean.

Si, bueno, así hay mas posibilidades.... :P. – dijo Paul.

Bueno, pues iremos ha avisar a arriba. Cuanto antes mejor. Mientras Narcisa y yo vamos, vosotros ir a decírselo al director. – dijo Remus mientras salía de la sala.

Los 6 se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore para decírselo y para decirle que en estos próximos 4 días, ellos no se podrían hacer cargo de todo y que tendrían que estar alerta. El director llamo a todos los profesores para darles la noticia, y ninguno se opuso a ninguna sugerencia de los chicos. Después de tomar nota de los consejos dados para tener a sus alumnos seguros, todos se dirigieron al comedor. En la entrada ya estaban esperando Naricisa y Remus.

¿ya estáis aquí?, vaya cuando quieren si que se dan prisa ¿no?.- dijo Mark.

Mark.... esto es serio. Se hará mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Subiréis y ellos harán. Estaréis de vuelta xa la noche y os dejaran ya en la Sala de los Menesteres. – dijo Remus.

Y mañana mientras estéis arriba, colocaremos unas camas y vuestras cosas necesarias en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ahora a cenar, que mañana será un día muy duro. – dijo Narcisa.

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron a dentro del Gran Comedor donde todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que entrasen con profesores y todo. Los chicos se sintieron incómodos al ver a tanta gente mirándolos. Ginny al pasar x delante de su hermano y ver su cara le dijo que después hablarían, y este, entendiendo que era importante asintió y no dijo nada mas. Al llegar a la mesa los chicos y sus guías se sentaron esperando que el director hablase. Cuando este se levanto de su silla y dijo:

Buenas noches, mis queridos alumnos. De todos es sabido que hoy ha corrido un rumor, xo como todo rumor se ha llegado a distorsionar bastante. Así pues ahora se explicara lo que esta pasando. Para que su comprensión sea mayor, será mejor que lo explique la Srta. Weasley, ya que todos la conocen y si lo explica ha su modo, lo entenderéis mas rápido y sin rodeos. Srta. Weasley......

Ginny que no sabia nada de las intenciones del director se quedo helada cuando escucho lo ultimo. Pero pronto se percato del silencio y de las mirada interrogantes, asi que se levanto y fue asta el director, una vez allí dijo:

Heeeee..... gracias, director. Supongo. – este le guiño un ojo y sonrío. – Esto, como decirlo..... De momento olvidar el rumor, así será mas fácil. A ver, todos sabéis que nosotros 4 tenemos ciertos poderes ¿no?. En común tenemos el poder de la telequinesia y el poder lanzar bolas y rayos de diferentes elementos. Jean, Agua; Mark, Fuego; Loui, Aire y yo, electricidad. Pero a parte tenemos 3 poderes mas, x separado. Es decir tres Mark, tres Loui.... etc. Y lo que mañana haremos será compartir dos de esos tres poderes con los demás. Es decir que cuando volvamos tendremos 9 poderes en común, el poder de los elementos y uno x separado. Esto se hará mañana, es decir, a primera hora los cuatro nos marcharemos y volveremos x la noche. Cuando lleguemos no nos veréis xk estaremos en la Sala donde entrenamos y no saldremos asta que controlemos los poderes. Eso puede llevar unos tres o cuatro días mínimo. Así que, asta que por lo menos uno de nosotros no domine los poderes y pueda volver a su sala común adjudicada, tendréis que seguir las pautas que habían antes asta nuestra llegada. No hay ni que decir que nuestros guías harán todo lo posible x proteger asta nuestra recuperación, y que no habrán visitas a la Sala. Y ahora si he resuelto las dudad..... - pero Ginny vio la mano de un Reweclaud levantada. Ginny lo señalo y le dio la palabra.

¿Por qué vais ha estar reclutados por lo menso 4 días?, ¿Es que no podréis estar entrando xo saliendo tmb?. – dijo el chico a los que muchos asintieron.

A ver como me explico..... Te lo voy a explicar con un ejemplo. Mira, ¿ves al chicho de pelo castaño?. Ese, es Mark. Él con una mano o solo con el simple pensamiento, puede hacer que algo o ALGUIEN pueda explotar en mil pedacitos. Si explota a ALGUIEN, esa persona muere. Seria muy peligroso que recibiera yo el poder y paseando x los pasillos, moviese la mano sin querer e hiciese explotar que sé yo.... ¡Ya será peligroso que estemos los 4 juntos!. Solo es una medida de seguridad, si no los controlásemos bien serian muy peligrosos.

El chico se quedo alucinado, pero entendió lo que Ginny le quería explicar. Después otra mano se levanto, una chica de Hupelpuff. A la que Ginny le dio la palabra.

¿Por qué vais ha hacer eso? Me refiero a lo de compartir los poderes. – dijo la chica temerosa de una respuesta final.

Ginny se quedo parada, ¿y, ahora que?, ¿les digo la verdad?. Ginny miro a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros y escucho la voz de Loui, que tenia el poder de leer las mentes y hablar mentalmente.

En la mesa dicen que expliques la verdad, que lo van a tener que saber tarde o temprano; y como que no quitaste el hechizo anoche.... ellos no se enteraran.

Ginny asintió y levanto la mirada a la chica y respondo lo mas tranquila posible:

Veras, cuando los anteriores Puntos Cardinales murieron, los del consejo formularon un hechizo para que el poder de los 4 fuese evolucionado x seguridad. Ahora que hemos tenido el primer contacto, han visto que la fuerza de Sombra ha evolucionado, como era de esperar; xo la nuestra no. En algún momento de la historia, la evolución falló. Eso hace que ahora tal y como estamos tengamos pocos puntos a nuestro favor y muchos ha morir. Haciendo esto incrementamos e igualamos las posibilidades de ganar esta guerra.

¿Y xk no superar las posibilidades? .- pregunto un chico Slytherin.

Como no, Slytherin. – susurró Ginny. – Fácil, ha de haber un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Solo cuando se enfrenten las dos fuerzas, ese equilibrio podrá ser roto. Y xk si aceptamos mas poderes de los necesarios no sabemos las consecuencias que podríamos tener en nosotros. Es posible que muriésemos, y eso.... no te conviene, te lo aseguro. – de la ultima razón, Ginny se entero en ese mismo momento ya que Remus se lo dijo a Louis y este se lo dijo a Ginny mentalmente.

Solo preguntaba. Entonces ¿vais ha forzar vuestros cuerpos al máximo?. ¿No será malo para la salud?. – cnt el mismo chico.

Siento si t cnt mal, es una época tensa xa mi, sorry. Y si, es forzar al máximo el cuerpo xo, ¿qué quieres? No hay otra. Solo el adaptar tu cuerpo a poderes hace que estés como enfermo, xo k n lo llegues a estar. Ese es otro motivo x el que estaremos recluidos, cada cuerpo reacciona de una forma u otra. – el chico asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptar las disculpas y de que entendió lo que dijo.

Ginny la ver que no se levantaba ninguna mano mas dijo:

Bueno, pues. Asta de aquí a unos días. – dicho esto bajo y se sentó en la mesa con sus demás compañeros.

Como en la comida ninguno hablo del tema y siguieron a lo suyo, con sus bromas y su charlas de siempre. Cuando todos se quedaron llenos Ginny se giro y vio que su hermano ya había acabado de comer y que los demás no estaban, así que pregunto ha que hora tenia que estar en el Gran Comedor y se fue. Cuando llego a donde su hermano, este se levanto y salieron al pasillo. Ginny no dijo nada, solo ando asta la primera puerta que encontró y entro.

Que lo que se diga en esta sala, no se oiga fuera de ella. – dijo Ginny

¿xk?

¿xk, k?

Gin, ya sabes.... ¿xk lo vais ha hacer?

Ay, hermanito. No te das cuenta. Si no lo hacemos, de seguro que moriremos y después vosotros. ¿Nunca te fijaste en lo felices que están los mas pequeños del colegio cuando pueden salir? No les podíamos dejar sin esos momentos.

Uffff..... Eres mas madura de lo que creía... – dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana. – En parte tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón, y no quiero que te pase nada. Es mejor que no te baje el periodo en dos meses, que no, que te mueras.

Jejejejee. Tu siempre con las bromas. Me alegra que aun conserves de eso. Un consejo, nunca pierdas ese toque. Es lo que hace mejor la vida.

Mira que eres fatalista. Solo prométeme una cosa.

Lo que digas.

Que tengas cuidado y que en cuanto este bien, me vengas a ver.

Eso dalo x hecho. – y Ginny volvió a abrazar a su hermano.

Oye, ¿que tal se duerme en la sal común de Slytherin?

Pues.... no lo sé.

Como que no sabes? Y ¿dónde has dormido?.

En la habitación de Draco. – Ginny puso cara de prevención ante el chillido de su hermano que no se hizo esperar.

¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????????

Ron, clama. Es el hijo de Narcisa y ha cambiado desde que me fui. La verdad es que hacia frío en su cuarto no. ¿qué quieres que me muera de frío?

No, vale, xo ten cuidado. Sigue siendo Malfoy.

Narcisa tmb lo és. Y le confío mi vida con los ojos cerrados.

Vale, vale. Xo con quien vas ha tener que ir con pies de plomo es con Parquinson.

Te aseguro, que ya ha empezado y que no tiene nada que hacer.

Ron ante eso se hecho a reír. Después de dieron un beso y salieron de la sala diciéndose asta pronto. Y cada uno se fue para una sala común distinta. Cuando llego al cuadro de Slytherin, orvito dentro de la sala común, arrepinitiendose al segundo. Pansy Parquinson no dejo de gritarle como una histérica xk dormía en el cuarto de chicos, ella la ignoro x completo y subio las escaleras de los cuartos de chicos, para llegar a la ultima puerta donde ponía. "Perfecto, Draco Malfoy". Cuando entro, Draco se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado y le dijo:

¿Cuántas veces has tenido que salvar de la muerte a mi madre x culpa de mi padre?

FINNNNNN

N/A: ¿qué les pareció?. Este era mas bien de explicar lo que pasa, xo ahora se viene un momento.... ¿tenso? . jejejejejje, lo siento xo el cap. hacia un par de días que estaba terminado xo esk voy muy apurada de trabajo y no he podido subirlo.... SORRYYYYYY. Intentare no tardar mucho.... xo esk yo tmb leo fics eeeee no os creáis, :P jeje. Bueno ta lueg!

**Abin:** Bueno, no he actualizado muy rápido xo se hace lo que se puede.... espero no declinar en el estilo... jejeje.... dew!!!!

**Ginny-ForEver**Wola!!!!! Lo del nombre de Tom Ryddel, no estaba muy segura. Gracias x la información. Lo del "Cucus-clan" eran un grupo, antiguo, que daban palizas y torturaban a los hombres de "color" x eso, ser de "color". O sea se, eran racistas. Si había algún hombre "blanco" con tierras que tenia a hombres de "color" trabajando en sus campos (que no explotándolos), lo amenazaban e incendiaban una cruz gigante delante de su casa. Estos iban vestidos con túnicas blancas y se tapaban la cara con unos conos blancos como sombreros. No se si te aclare la duda xo viene a se algo así. Lo de hombre de "color" y "blancos" lo pongo entre comillas, xk hacer distinciones así me parece absurdo, si no es en el buen sentido, dentro de lo que cabe. Si alguien cree que me e equivocado o que no es exactamente así, me lo puede decir... Bueno, espero que te guste el cap. y ya nos escribiremos fale? Dew!!!!! Besos!!!!!

**Gin. W Black******Se que actualice un poco tarde xo no es x se vaga (que lo soy), sino xk tenia trabajo que hacer....Espero que te vaya gustando, se que aun no ha pasado nada entre Draco y Ginny, xo poco a poco, todo se dará. Tmp voy ha hacer que en dos días pase de todo ¿no?. Si no se acaba el fic. Jejejejeje, bueno me despido con un beso, o dos, o tres..... jejejeje. DEW!!!!!!!

**AlMeNdRiTa****** Wola! No te preocupes, yo tmb voy apurada, xo si lees el fic y me dejas un review aunque sea corto me conformo y me alego mas de lo que creéis, jejejeje. Bueno, sigue leyendo que espero que te guste!!!! Dewwww!!!!!


	8. capitulo 8

Wola!, ayer subí el cap. 7, y hoy empiezo el 8º xo n se cuando subira. Aunk si leeis esto es que ya esta subido, asi k..... me cayo y os dejo leer.

Nos Vemos!!!!!

EL CAMBIO

En el Cap. anterior.....

_Ron ante eso se hecho a reír. Después de dieron un beso y salieron de la sala diciéndose asta pronto. Y cada uno se fue para una sala común distinta. Cuando llego al cuadro de Slytherin, orvito dentro de la sala común, arrepinitiendose al segundo. Pansy Parquinson no dejo de gritarle como una histérica xk dormía en el cuarto de chicos, ella la ignoro x completo y subio las escaleras de los cuartos de chicos, para llegar a la ultima puerta donde ponía. "Perfecto, Draco Malfoy". Cuando entro, Draco se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado y le dijo: _

_¿Cuántas veces has tenido que salvar de la muerte a mi madre x culpa de mi padre? _

Cap. 8

Ginny se quedo allí parada, como congelada.... ¿Qué le tenia que decir ahora?. No sabia que hacer, x supuesto Ginny sabia que Lucius Malfoy maltrataba a Narcisa y le daba palizas impresionantes, ella misma era la que después le tenia que curar, xo.... nunca se preparo para tener esa conversación con su hijo, el hijo de ambos. Ella, x ese hecho tenia muy clara la opinión de Lucius, xa ella era un ser despreciable, que no se merecía nada de lo que tenia; xo... ¿cómo decirle eso a su hijo, cuando de seguro él n pensaría eso?.....

Gin, cuando pregunté algo, me gustaría que me contestases. No sé, es una manía que tengo!!!! Llámame maniático si quieres, xo dime algo AHORA!!!!!. – le grito Draco que ya estaba desesperado, no era muy paciente y llevaba buena parte del día torturándose con esa parte.

"Vale, paciente no es. Y mi silencio me delató. Piensa Gin, ¿cómo le entras?" pensó Ginny, xo en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta sonaron en toda la habitación. "Salvada", pensó Ginny.

¿QUIÉN ES? .- pregunto Draco y no educadamente.

"Ups. Va a ser, que no tanta suerte....", pensó Ginny.

Soy yo. Pansy. ¿Se puede saber tu de que vas?, entras y sales como te da la gana y ahora nos dejas tirados, xk resulta que no tienes tanto poder..... .- dijo Pansy a Ginny, entrando como si nada.

Y tu, ¿con que permiso entras?. – cnt mordazmente Draco. – Tenemos una conversación, privada. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Hay, Draco. Si ya sabes que yo no digo nada. Xo esk esta.... – cnt Pansy.

¿esta que, heee?. – cnt Ginny que ahora era ella la que estaba asta los mismísimos......... (dejémoslo ahí mejor). – Mira, rubia de pote! Si no quieres acabar realmente mal, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz. Xk me considero una persona paciente. No sabes la de tonterías he llegado a aguantar, xo TU TE LLEBAS LA PALMA!!!!! Nunca he oído a nadie decir tantas jilipolleces juntas!!! Haz el favor de perderete y salir de mi vista.

Ya has oído. LARGO DE AQUÍ PARQUINSON!!!!!. – le dijo (¿dijo?) Draco mientras la sacaba de la habitación y cerraba con un conjuro la puerta. Después silencio la habitación y se giro xa mirar a Ginny. – Aun espero una respuesta. – dijo mas tranquilo.

Lo suponía. Mira, este es un tema que no tienes que hablar conmigo, sino con tu madre. – dijo Ginny con la esperanza de salir del tema.

Giinnnnn. T lo pregunte a ti. Y se supone que hoy me enteraría de todo lo que quisiera saber. Y yo quiero saber eso y de tu boca. – dijo calmado. – Responde.- eso sonó a orden.

Mas de lo que me hubiera gustado. – dijo Ginny derrotada, mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama.

Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. – le dio Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Por favor? Eso era serio" pensó Ginny.

La verdad duele. ¿de verdad lo quieres saber todo?

lo soportare.

Bien. – dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba mas atrás y subía las piernas a la cama para sentarse en posición de indios. – Perdí la cuenta a principios de Agosto cuando tuve que curarla 2 veces el mismo día.

Draco dio un puñetazo a una de las maderas de la cama que soportaban el dorsel, partiéndolo. Ginny solo saco su varita y pronunció "Reparo!". Cuando la madera estuvo perfecta Draco se giro y se sentó como Ginny xo apoyándose en la madera antes golpeada. Entonces dijo:

Te escucho.

Bueno, pues.... Ese día estaba yo sola en tu casa. A ver, tu tmb estabas, xo de los chicos, solo yo, y Narcisa claro. El caso es que ha media mañana tus padres discutieron y yo, ya sabia lo que suponía eso. Tener que curarla de moretones y cortes, así que deje de entrenar y me dispuse a lo peor que se hacer...... Esperar que tu padre deje que tu madre se vaya ha su cuarto. Entonces ocurrió los gritos cesaron y se escucho dos portazos, uno era tu padre saliendo de casa y otro eras tu, entrando en el cuarto. Espere pacientemente ha que tu madre me llamase.....

¿Cómo?, nunca la oí gritar nada.

Con esto. – Ginny enseño el anillo que tenia colgado del cuello, el anillo que x la noche al unirse con el de Narcisa, brillo. – cuando tu madre necesita ayuda lo toca y susurra mi nombre, entonces el anillo brilla y vibra. Esa era la señal. Cuando lo hacia orvitaba a su habitación y la curaba. Siempre me espero a que se duerma para estar mas tranquila. Cuando se durmió ese día, no creí que tendría que hacer lo mismo ese día otra vez. X la tarde tu te fuiste y tus padres volvieron a discutir, xo esta vez fue peor, los gritos eras mas fuertes, mas duros, después otra vez silencio y un portazo. Espere ha que brillase el anillo, xo cuando lo izo sentí a tu madre en las escaleras y no en su cuarto....... Tu padre le dio tal paliza que no tubo fuerzas ni para llegar asta el primer piso. Cuando la vi me dieron ganas de ir a x tu padre, xo si lo hacia no podría curar a tu madre y.... moriría. Esa fue la primera vez que casi Lucius mata a Narcisa de una paliza. Ese día jure que nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo.

¿La primera vez? Eso quiere decir que no la ultima. Hubo un día que la paliza xa mi fue descomunal y desde entonces todas lo son.

Supongo que la del día que dices tu, fue la siguiente a la que hablo yo, xk a partir de ese día todas eran iguales de fuertes. – se explico Ginny. – Pero hay algo mas. – dijo Ginny mientras si tumbaba boca arriba.

El k?.- dijo él tumbándose a su lado.

Tu padre utilizo magia antigua con tu madre. Le lanzo un hechizo y le izo beberse una poción. Tu padre le dijo que era xa que nunca se alejase de él, y si lo hacia moriría x la poción y el hechizo. Desde que me lo dijo Narcisa he estado buscando información x todo el mundo y aun lo hago. Quiero ver como neutralizarlo.......... Esto se puede volver en contra de tu padre. La magia antigua es muy poderosa y tmb peligrosa. Gente como tu padre o Tommy lo hacen, y pueden salir muy mal parados.....

¿Como de mal parados?

Eso es lo que me preocupa. No tengo ni idea y si se da el caso de que la magia se vuelve contra ellos, no se que tendría que hacer. Como te dije anoche en la sala común, lo que me preocupa es lo que no me puedo imaginar, no lo que puedo imaginar.

Draco y Ginny se quedaron quietos y callados durante un rato mientras la luna llena entraba x la ventana. Ginny pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer mañana y se preguntaba que pensaba Draco sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Draco pensaba sobre sus padres, no entendía como podían haber llegado asta ese punto y empezaba a ver a su padre con otros ojos, cosa que le dolía, xk xa él su padre siempre hizo lo correcto, xo no creía que pegar a su madre fuese lo correcto. Xo n pudo evitar pensar que estaba allí, en su cuarto con Ginny Weasley, que como decía su amigo, se había convertido en una de las chicas mas guapas y codiciadas de todo Hogwarts (cosa que izo cabrear mas a Parquinson), y que no estuviese pasando nada. La verdad es que Draco tenia unos sentimientos hacia ella que aun no podía determinar y prefería que pasase un poco de tiempo a ver que pasaba, xk si la cagaba con Ginny, lo hacia con su madre; y después de todo, era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Como ya hacia mucho que ninguno decía nada, Draco corto el silencio:

Oye, ¿qué es lo que has descubierto sobre la poción y el hechizo que le dio a mi madre?

¿He?, Esto .... si, la poción. Tengo una baga idea, xo aun no sé exactamente lo que es. En una libreta tengo todo apuntado. – cnt Ginny.

Quiero verlo.- dijo Draco en tono autoritario, aunque al ver la cara de Ginny se arrepintió. Evidentemente no se disculpo.

Ginny se medio incorporo y alcanzo la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de Draco. Haciendo que de cintura para arriba quedase, x encima, perpendicular a Draco. (no se si se entiende, viene ha ser que Ginny acaba medio encima de Draco). Ginny se dio cuenta al darle la libreta y se levanto rápidamente de la cama y fue hacia la ventana xa mirar la luna y hacer algo. Draco al darse cuenta de la posición en la que kdaron no quiso hacer nada d lo que después se pudiese arrepentir, xo ¿de que se podía arrepentir?, la verdad no le importaría tenerla entre sus brazos..... , xo no era el momento; y volvió al plan inicial, dejar pasar el tiempo.

Al tener la libreta se paro a mirar todas las hojas y a leerlas, xo la mitad no entendía nada. Cuando alzo la vista vio que Ginny estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventana mirando la luna, solo se iluminaba x la luna. Se quedo ahí mirándola . "Joder, solo me faltaba eso! Déjate de tonterías Draco." Pensó Draco.

Heeeemmmmm..... De la mitad no me entero. – dijo Draco. Ginny se giro y le miro con cara incrédula. – Y no me mires así, ya me cuesta reconocerlo.

Ya lo supongo. Las raíces Malfoy las tienes bien incrustadas. – ironizó Ginny.

No te pases. Si no quieres volver a la Sala Común. – cnt, sabia se sobras que no lo haría xo ahora no estaba muy orgulloso de las raíces Malfoy. A lo que Ginny se dio cuenta y se calló. Al rato le dijo:

En parte, es normal. Todo eso es magia antigua, no tienes xk saber nada. ¿Tu eres perfecto no?.....

¿se puede saber xk preguntas lo que ya sabes?

Sin morder.- dijo Ginny xa defenderse. - Era una pregunta irónica, ya lo sabia. Lo que digo, es que necesito ver los libros de la Sección Prohibida, de la biblioteca, a ver si hay algo. Podrías ayudarme y sacar libros. – se explico.

Draco se levanto de la cama y fue donde Ginny, a la ventana.

Vale, iré mirando libros y cuando salgas de ahí los traeré aquí. – dijo Draco mientras le devolvía la libreta. Después miro a la luna. – Nunca la había visto tan brillante.

Si, bueno. Anuncia que algo importante se acerca. Algo mágico. – cnt Ginny.

Lo vuestro ¿no?. – Draco al ver que la pelirroja asentía le dijo. – Bueno, yo me voy ha la cama, mañana ten cuidado...... – a lo k Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. – Me tienes que ayudar con lo de mi madre y tienes que matar a Sombra. – dijo al ver su cara y metiéndose en la cama.

Ginny lo miro con cara de.... "Como no!"

Buenas noches. – dijo Ginny que antes de acostarse miro x ultima vez la luna. "Lo que me espera, x ambos lados, tanto con magia, como x Malfoys" pensó Ginny antes de dormirse.

"De que poco ha ido... No puede ser lo que creo.... CLARO QUE NO! ES GINNY! . Mejor Weasley pa' ti, conciencia. Y ahora, ¿hablando solo?. Ves como el mundo se ha vuelto loco" pensó Draco. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día, el sol entraba de mala manera, "Gin se dejo las cortinas abiertas.... mierda!", fue su primer pensamiento. Miro para la cama de la chica xo ya no estaba, hoy no estaba ni el pijama si quiera. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba en el lavabo xo no se escuchaba nada y al entrar no había nadie.

Joder, no veas con la rapidez.

Se ducho y se cambio, se puso unos téjanos negros un tanto anchos, una camiseta y una sudadera verde anchos. Decidió que hoy el pelo se quedaba tal y como estaba y bajo a la sala común. Allí ya estaba su amigo y como no Parquinson, al ver que esta s iba a dirigir a él le dijo:

Como vuelvas ha entrar en mi cuarto así, e interrumpiendo una conversación que no te incumbe, te arrepentirás. Ya no x ella, k ayer t lo dejo claro, sino x mi.

Dicho esto se fue con Blaise hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron se quedaron parados. La mesa donde comían los Puntos Cardinales, no es que estaba vacía; es que no estaba, directamente.

Pues si que son madrugadores, ¿No?. – dijo Blaise que sabia a donde miraba su amigo.

Sip. – cnt Draco mientras andaba ha su mesa xa comer.

Y.... ¿qué tal fue con la Weasley?

Se llama Ginny. Si quieres que te llamen Blaise, tu no deberías llamarlos x los apellidos no crees?. – cnt Draco.

Si lo sé. Ha sido un fallo. Xo ¿cómo fue?.

Bien, aunque tenemos trabajo. – al ver la cara de su amigo dijo: Luego.

Cuando salieron del Comedor fueron a la habitación de Draco donde le explico todo a Blaise, o casi todo. Después, esperaron ha k les tocase el turno xa ir a la biblioteca y empezar a trabajar.

ºººººººººººººººººººº el día de Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny cuando despertó la luz entraba sin ningún tapujo. Vio la hora que era y vio que tenia el tiempo suficiente xa arreglarse e ir a desayunar. Y eso hizo, se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la ducha. Después de una buena ducha, se cambio de ropa y se hizo la bolsa donde tenia que poner todo lo necesario xa los próximos días. Después bajo a la sala común, que para su suerte, estaba habitada con alumnos de segundo y tercero, xo ninguno de 7º. Salió igual que entró la otra noche, orvitando. Bajo asta el Gran Comedor donde solo estaban sus compañeros y los guías.

Como siempre la última. – dijo Jean

Lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no?. – cnt cuando se sentó en la mesa xa desayunar.

Los 8 desayunaron a solas y cuando estaban terminando, entró el director. Poco después empezaron ha llegar los de más alumnos, xo xa cuando los 8 salían, eran muy pocos los que estaban desayunando. Antes de salir, Remus se acerco a Dumbledore y le dijo:

Bueno, los chicos ya se van, ahora ellos quedan a nuestro cargo. – dijo refiriéndose a los alumnos.

Bien, el sistema de protección que había antes empezara cuando todos estén aquí. Podéis iros tranquilos. – cnt el director.

Cuando los 8 salieron del Gran Comedor se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Una vez allí dejaron las bolsas.

Bien, ahora poneros como el día que os encontrasteis x primera vez. – dijo Paul. Cuando ya estuvieron los 4 en su sitio, escucharon que los 4 decían:

¡Suerte!. Os esperamos aquí.

Después, igual que la otra vez, una luz blanca surgió del centro y fue creciendo asta cegarlos. Lo siguiente que vio Ginny fue unas columnas blancas y unas escaleras. Todo lo que vino después fue borroso. Solo se acordaba de que les dijeron cuales eran los poderes que se fusionaban y los k n se moverían. Lo siguiente que vio nítido y después pudo recordar era k, estaba otra vez en la Sala con los demás y Narcisa le pregunto si estaba bien, ha lo que ella respondió con un acto. Ir al lavabo a vomitar.

Al menos reacciona pronto, se adaptara rápido. – dijo Alexander con optimismo.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso. – se escucho como Ginny cnt desde el lavabo.

Bueno, ¿y que poderes habéis traspasado? – pregunto Paul.

Bueno de Jean, nos han pasado lo de Levitar y Paralizar cosas con la mente, de Mark.... el poder Aparecer cosas y tmb hacerlas explotar. – eso no les gusto mucho, con Mark lo pasaron mal, y ahora tenían que mirar x tres mas.... – de Ginny, Ver en la Oscuridad y Orvitar; y de mi, el Leer Mentes y el poder de Manipular con la Voz.

O sea, que el Ver a través de lo que sea de Jean; el Oír de todo, de Mark; el Curar, de Gin; y el Volar de ti, siguen intactos. – observó Remus.

A de más de las bolas de elementos y la telequinesia, k ya los hacíamos los 4. – puntualizo Jean.

Como ya era de noche cuando llegaron, todos se acostaron en las camas que habían hecho aparecer en la Sala. Los días siguientes fueron horribles xa los 8. Los 4 se encontraban mal, y sin previo aviso se manifestaban los poderes. Ginny y Loui eran los que se encontraban peor, xo los que mejor los empezaban a dominar. Narcisa y Alexander se esforzaban lo máximo xa hacerles entrenar y controlar los poderes lo antes posible, pues mientras ellos estaban allí encerrados, el colegió volvía a parecer como muerto. Y los 4 Guías solo salían xa patrullar y pelearse con algún que otro demonio; xo nada importante. Como era de esperar entre los demonios habían muchas bajas y tmb tenían que recargar fuerzas.....

Al tercer día Ginny y Loui ya parecían estar prácticamente recuperados y ya tenían ganas de salir de allí. Pero Paul (que era el que le tocaba estar allí con ellos, puesto que los otros tres tenían qu vigilar), n les dejaban salir y les decía que posiblemente podrían salir al día siguiente. Y así fue, puesto que ninguno de los dos manifestó ningún síntoma de no controlar sus poderes, mientras Mark y Jean seguían orvitando o leyendo las mentes sin querer (cosa que molestaba a los demás). Por la mañana Remus aviso a Dumbledore de que dos de los 4 se incorporarían a la vida del castillo ese mismo día, xo k no lo anunciase x si acaso. X la tarde Ginny y Loui ya estaban preparando sus cosas xa volver a las Salas Comúnes. Ese día fue un récord xa Mark, solo orvito una vez; xo Ginny tuvo que ir a buscarlo a Méjico. Jean, era el que lo llevaba peor de los 2, el orvito 3 veces.

Antes de ir a cenar, puesto que ese día irían a cenar Ginny y Loui con los guías al Gran Comedor, notaron que los demonios empezaban a salir y Ginny y Loui fueron ha ver que pasaba mientras los guías se quedaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, x si acaso. Los 2 chicos salieron de la sala y se encontraron que todos los alumnos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor. Decidieron ir a patrullar x los pasillos y ver que pasaba.

En la primera planta se encontraron con un par de demonios k los atacaron sin pensárselo 2 veces. Después de una pelea de artes marciales (Ginny les enseño a los de más), los pudieron matar y seguir su camino. Cuando fueron a ver x donde seguirían se dieron cuenta que estaban ya en la Planta Principal y k el comedor no estaba lejos, así que agudizaron el oído. No dieron dos pasos que ya tenían a otro par de demonios enfrente. Así que la respuesta n se izo de esperar, se volvieron a pelear. Los dos se defendían y atacaban con patadas, puñetazos y llaves de artes marciales, xo una sombra en la oscuridad izo que Ginny se despistase x un momento, momento k aprovecho el demonio xa lanzarle un golpe de aire que la hizo salir volando hasta llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor k estaba cerrada, xo del golpe dejó entrar ha Ginny volando mientras gritaba y maldecía.

ººººººººººººººººº como viven la cena dentro del Gran Comedor ºººººººººººººº

Dumbledore estaba impaciente xa ver otra vez a Ginny y Loui en le Gran Comedor, de hecho había puesto la mesa xa los 6, en vez de xa 4; xo ninguno llegaba y no sabia ya que cara poner. Su paciencia también tenia un limite.

Al entrar los alumnos de Griffindor, Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos, la mesa que había paralela a la de los profesores, era xa 6 y no xa 4, como los días anteriores.... xo no habia nadie ahí sentado. ¿Dónde estarían?. Los tres se apresuraron a sentarse cerca de los alumnos de 6º, ya k Colin estaba allí sentado mirando la mesa y hablando con los demás.

Buenas, ¿oye sabes algo de la mesa? .- pregunto Ron.

No, es lo que cometamos, que como que hay una mesa xa 6 y no hay nadie.... – cnt Colin

La verdad si que es extraño..... – dijo Hermione.

Puede que se quieran asegurar que no hay nada haya fuera ¿no?. – comento Harry.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, seguro que lo sabremos pronto......- dijo Colin.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin.......

Ho no! Una mesa de 6. Eso es que 2 d esos ya van a salir. Espero k no sea esa comadreja. – dijo Parquinson dándoselas de importante.

Pues mira, yo estaría encantado. Echo de menos como te dejaba en ridículo. – dijo cortante Blaise.

Balise, amigo. ¿Cómo puedes leerme el pensamiento?. – dijo Draco mientras miraba mordaz mente a Parquinson, y esta sintiéndose .... ¿ofendida? Miro para otro lado.

La verdad es que si que me alegraría que ya pudiesen salir, hay muchas cosas k le tenemos que enseñar sobre eso que ya sabes.... . – comento Draco a su amigo cuando noto que nadie los estaba escuchando.

Si yo tmb tengo ganas de saber si lo que hemos visto es lo que necesitamos o no. – cnt Blaise.

Si, desearía que ya estuviesen aquí, odio estar así. – dijo el rubio.

Y en ese momento.....

PUMMM!!!!!

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dejado entrar a Ginny volando x el golpe del demonio.

ººººººººº Todos juntos ººººººººº

Ginny iba entrando al Gran Comedor, xo cuando iva a tocar suelo consiguió poner los pies primero y mantener un mínimo de equilibrio xo igualmente tubo k apoyarse con las manos. Blaise y Draco miraron sorprendidos a la pelirroja, como todo el comedor y los dos chicos se miraron y Balise mirando a la mesa, como ante lo había echo Draco dijo:

Desearía tener un millón de galeones.

Xo nada ocurrió.

Blaise, amigo. Me parece que fue solo suerte. – dijo Draco mientas le daba unos golpezitos en la espalda.

Ginny se incorporo y miro a su alrededor. Y un poco, mucho avergonzada dijo al director:

Esto..... ¡Hola!, les eche de menos. ¿Buena la cena?.

Srta. Weasley cada vez que entra aquí después de días sin hacerlo, entra de una forma distinta... ¿A que se debe esta entrada tan espectacular? . – cnt el director divertido.

Si, ya. No es la mejor forma xo estoy en mitad de una pelea y.....

GIN!!!!!! ¿cómo lo haces xa siempre tener estas entradas tan espectaculares?, si entras tu así después los demás quedamos mal.... – Gritó Loui que estaba entrando.

Muy gracioso, xo con la tontería soy yo la que se lleva las hostias...... No es tan divertido entrar volando ha los sitios.

Jajajjajaja, xo tienes que reconocer que es espectacular. No todo el mundo se pega la hostia que tu y se levanta como si nada.

No comparto el entusiasmo de el Señor Von Del.... xo tiene razón. – dijo el director.

Ya..... bueno, después de unos meses te acostumbras. Oye, ¿dónde esta el demonio? .- pregunto a Loui.

No lo sé. Desapareció. Y no noto nada.

Si, yo tmp n m fió.... vamos ha ver. – dijo Ginny mientras andaba hacia la puerta seguida de Loui. Cuando estaban llegado ha la puerta, esta de repente se cerró con fuerza, dejando a todos en silencio. Ginny y Loui se quedaron parados. Los dos se miraron estañados y volvieron a mirar la puerta.

Heeeeemmmmm...... ¿lo hiciste tu? . – pregunto Loui como en broma mirando otra vez a Ginny.

Nop. – cnt mirándolo tmb haciendo bromas xa quitar hierro al asunto. Entonces se giro y le dijo al director. - ¿La puerta no se cierra sola no?

Me temo que no señorita Weasley.

Ya, xo preguntar que no se diga. – se volvió a girar xa mirar a la puerta. – La telequinesia ya la teníamos antes ¿no?, entonces ya la tenemos que controlar de sobras.... y yo no pense k quería cerrar la puerta..... ¿Lo hiciste tu?

Yo no. ¿puedes mover las cosas sin necesidad de mover la mano?, ¿desde cuando?.- pregunto Loui tmb mirando la puerta.

Oh, no lo dije. Desde hace dos días. Ya n necesito ni las manos. – dijo Ginny alegre.

Serás..... ¿Y no me lo dices?, ya te vale tía! Y ¿como lo descubriste?

Pues, es que con eso de los nuevos poderes, se me fue. La verdad que es me di cuenta x suerte xk ni me daba cuenta k lo hacia cuando......

Ejem, ejem. – Carraspeo Dumbledore. – No quisiera molestar xo estamos encerrados.

Cierto. Perdón. Xo esk ya nos han pasado tantas cosas x el estilo k ya es como algo habitual que te quieran poner la zancadilla..... .- se disculpo Loui.

Creo que eso no es muy alentador, Loui. – dijo Ginny.

Tmb. Bueno ¿k hacemos?

Mmmmmm.... Déjame ver. Agggrrrrrr..... El estratega aquí es Jean. ¿Dónde esta cada vez que se le necesita?. A ver..... Narcisa...... Narcisa!!!!!! NARCISA!!!!!!!!! Uugggrrrrrrrr.... NARCISA K T ESTOY LLAMADO!!!!!!

¿se puede saber que esta haciendo srta. Weasley? – pregunto Snape con una expresión de frustacion.

Intento hablar con Narcisa mentalmente, xo si lo digo en voz alta, puedo tener mas fuerza, ya k es uno de los nuevos poderes y no lo tengo desarrollado a la perfección. – cnt Ginny.

ALEX, ALEX!!!!! ALEXANDER!!!!!. – gritó Loui mirando al techo. – Nada yo tmp puedo.

Debe ser el hechizo. Debe bloquear la magia, no la deja atravesar......

Bueno, pues hay que hacer algo rápido.

Si, y eficaz. – añadió Ginny

Si, y estúpido. – dijo andando hacia el centro del comedor.

Si, y.... espera! ¿estúpido?. ¿xk estúpido?, ¿qué vas ha hacer?

Si, estúpido, a veces lo estúpido funciona. – dijo Loui mientras se preparaba.

Loui, no lo hagas. Loui...... – decía Ginny que veía como su amigo cogía carrerilla y empezaba a correr hacia la puerta.- Loui!!!!! LOUI!!!!!

Xo no le izo caso y corrió lo mas rápido hacia la puerta y cuando llego allí, la puerta no se inmuto y Loui de dio un tremendo golpe contra la puerta y salió despedido hacia el centro del comedor. Haciendo que Ginny hiciese una mueca de dolor.

¿Loui? . – dijo Ginny mientras andaba hacia él. – Dime algo.

Auch . – cnt Loui cuando ella ya estaba arrodillada ha su lado.

Ejejejejeje. Ahí tienes tu entrada triunfal, jejejejeje

Muy graciosa. Xo duele.

Claro que duele. Yo no hablo x hablar.

Ya, ha partir de ahora las entradas espectaculares te las dejare ha ti ¿vale?

Trato hecho. Si tu dejas de hacer de tus planes.

Ya dije que era estúpido.

No es estúpido, es absurdo Loui.

Lo que sea. ¿Puedes hacer algo con el brazo? Creo que me lo he roto. – le dijo mientras le enseñaba su brazo izquierdo.

Claro trae aquí. – cnt Ginny mientras le cogía el brazo y ponía una mano encima de la herida. Cuando ya estaba curado le dijo. – Listo, ahora levanta de ahí que tenemos que abrir una puerta.

Cuando estaban los dos de pie se volvieron ha acercar a la puerta.

¡Ya esta!. volemos la puerta. – dijo Loui al rato.

¿Volarla?, ¿quieres hacer explotar la puerta?. – pregunto Ginny.. – ese poder es originario de Mark, nosotros no tenemos suficiente potencia......

Si, xo los dos juntos..... Debe equivaler mas o menos ¿no?.

Un momento ¿quieren destrozar material del castillo?. – interrumpió Dumbledore.

Bueno, si. Xo no se preocupe.... Tenemos un hechizo xa regenerar todo aquello que destrozamos con los poderes.... ¿Cómo cree que, en el lugar donde pasamos el verano no echaron nada en falta?. – dijo Ginny con una cara de niña que nunca ha roto un plato.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

N/a : Buenas, ya se que hace mucho que no actualizo, xo aquí esta el 8º. Hoy es Sábado, y nos es que haya tardado tanto es escribirlo, es que ha habido días que no he escrito.... y ya veis! Bueno espero que hos haya gus tado.... jejejeje

**Ginny-ForEver****** Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, jejejeje. ¿cómo ves el comportamiento de Draco? Espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos!!!!! Besos.

**Gin. W Black**: Bueno aquí me tienes!!! Ya era hora ¿no?. Sorry x tardar, xo entre semana voy todos los días acelerada. Espero que te haya gustado. Ya me dirás. Bueno. Besos y asta la próximas.

**Abin:** Wola! En este si que ha habido de Ginny y Draco, xo se queda un poco en el aire, ya lo arreglaremos. Bueno, no actualice rápido, xo voy haciendo, jejejeje.

Bueno ya nos veremos.... Dew!!!!!!!!!!


	9. capitulo 9

Bueno ya estoy aquí La verdad es que acabo de subir el 8 cap, xo así ya voy escribiendo y puede que lo suba antes. A saber cuanto tardo.... Jeje, xo tmb me esperare a ver si hay reviews.... :P Ta lueg!

EL CAMBIO

En el capitulo anterior....

_Cuando estaban los dos de pie se volvieron ha acercar a la puerta. _

_¡Ya esta!. volemos la puerta. – dijo Loui al rato. n_

_¿Volarla?, ¿quieres hacer explotar la puerta?. – pregunto Ginny.. – ese poder es originario de Mark, nosotros no tenemos suficiente potencia...... _

_Si, xo los dos juntos..... Debe equivaler mas o menos ¿no?._

_Un momento ¿quieren destrozar material del castillo?. – interrumpió Dumbledore. _

_Bueno, si. Xo no se preocupe.... Tenemos un hechizo xa regenerar todo aquello que destrozamos con los poderes.... ¿Cómo cree que, en el lugar donde pasamos el verano no echaron nada en falta?. – dijo Ginny con una cara de niña que nunca ha roto un plato. _

Capitulo 9

Ginny miró a Draco con mucho nerviosismo y vio que este tenia los ojos como platos. Draco al escuchar eso dijo a su amigo:

¿qué ha pretendido decir con eso, ha!?, ¿Me esta diciendo que ha destrozado mi casa y yo no me entere?.

Puesss..... sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.... Sip, dice eso y su mirada delata!. - cnt el moreno.

Ginny apartó la vista rápidamente y la dirigió a su amigo Loui que seguía pensando en como hacer explotar la puerta.

Yo creo que si vamos haciendo ataques los dos a la vez al final cederá la puerta ¿no?.- dijo Loui.

¿Te refieres a bolas y rayos mas explosiones e intentos con la telequinesia?. – al ver que Loui asentía ella no puso reparo. – Vale. A ver que todo el mundo me escuche. Lo que vamos ha hacer es un tanto bestia y como no sabemos hasta que magnitud llega esto..... por favor las clases de todas las casa de 5º para arriba que se levanten y se dirigían al final de la mesa, con los de 1º.

Los alumnos no se hicieron de rogar y todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el final de las mesas. Mientras Loui cogió un trozo de pan de la mesa mas cercana y cuando todo el mundo ya estaba en su sitió, lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el pan contra la puerta. Cuando el pan llego a la puerta este reboto hasta mas allá de los chicos de 4º. Al ver eso Loui dijo:

Vaaaallllleeeeee...... 4º pa' tras , tmb.

Mejor que todos, inclusive 1º se tire xa atrás. Por si acaso.- dijo Ginny.

Vaya, parece que se hayan amotinado todos.... jejejeje.

Pues, si. Y ahora que dices eso.... mejor hacer una trinchera.

Idea con la que Loui estaba de acuerdo y con un movimiento de manó hicieron desaparecer todo lo que había en las mesas y las estaban poniendo de forma que las mesas protegieran a todos los alumnos. Cuando ya estaba todo, los dos chicos se dispusieron ha tirar la puerta abajo, literalmente.

Ambos empezaron a mover las manos y de estas se formaban bolas o salían rayos. En las de Ginny las bolas y los rayos eran de electricidad y las de Loui eran de aire, las bolas parecían tornados y los rayos eran como fuertes ventiscas. Tmb había veces que de las manos no aparecían nada xo la puerta se movía como si se empujasen desde dentro xo hubiese fuera algo que impidieran que se abrieran.

Los ataques de uno y de otro parecían estar sincronizados, cuando uno hacia una cosa el otro tmb así el impacto era mas fuerte. De repente dejaron de atacar, cosa que muchos no entendieron xk la puerta ahora cedía mas que antes. Sin previó aviso Loui grito:

GIN! Mira que eres incompetente! X eso nunca he querido ir contigo a ningún lado. Eres una debilucha!!!!!!

¿Si? Pues déjame decirte que t n eres muxo mejor. X lo k he oído siempre te estas quejado. Y de todos eres al k mas he tendió que curar. ¿ahora quien es el debilucho? ¡!!!!!!

Perdona, xo no soy yo la que va quejándose d dolor una vez al mes como si fuera mecánico!!!!! Te diré una cosa. Eso del periodo no CUELA. Siempre haciendo el drama, y después no es nada. ¿Sabes xk eres tan solitaria? ¿Lo sabes?

A todo esto todo el colegio se quedo paralizado. ¿cómo se ponen a discutir ahora? Es un momento muy critico y ¿ ahora se ponen a discutir el uno con el otro? Pensaban muchos. El director a de más se preguntaba que donde había quedado el compañerismo que se les veía antes...... Mientras los dos chicos seguían igual. Ahora era el turno de Ginny cnt:

A ver eminencia!!!! ¿cuál es su teoria?

Pues MI TEORIA ES QUE ERES UNA AMARGADA QUE NO SABE QUE HACER Y QUE ACABARAS MAS SOLA QUE LA UNA!!!!! Y SUELTAS TODO ESE ROYO DE QUE ERES SOLITARIA XK T KIERES COMVENCER A TI MISMA, XO NO PUEDES, XK TU SABES LA VERDAD!!!!!

¿A SI? ¿CRES ESO?, PUES ¿SABES LO K T DIGO?

¿QUEEEEEE?

ESTO!!!!!!!

Y Ginny movió su mano en dirección la puerta, esta en un segundo exploto en mil pedazos. Todos los alumnos se agacharon x pura reacción y Ginny y Loui tmb tapándose la cara con las manos. Cuando todos los trocitos estaban ya en el suelo los alumnos y profesores se levantaron y vieron que Ginny y Loui miraban hacia el hueco de la puerta. Después estos se giraron y vieron las caras de sorpresa y de extrañeza que tenían todos y se empezaron ha reír, cada vez con mas fuerza. Dejando a todo el colegió confundidos. A los 2 o 3 min. de seguir riendo Ginny consiguió decir:

jjajajajajaja.... Si jajajajajaj .....al jajajajaja..... final va jajajajajaj.... a jajajajajaj .....resultar k ajajajajajja....somos buenos jajajajaja.... interpretando jajajaja!!!!!!

Si, jajajajaja. ¿Viste jajajajaj sus jajajaja carasjajajaja? – cnt Loui k ya estaba en el suelo de la risa.

Hay! K lloro, vale, ,ajaja calma, jaja tranquilidad, jjja. Lo siento, xo esk ha sido muy bueno.- dijo Ginny al colegio intentando calmarse.

Si. Tienen que entenderlo llevamos 4 días encerrados y si no lo hacíamos no podíamos con la puerta..... . – se explico Loui.

¿xo xk hacer eso? . – pregunto Ron k estaba en primera fila, con todos los Griffindors de 7º y 6º.

Nos estabamos provocando. – cnt Loui, xo al ver la cara de Ron miro a Ginny con cara de "Es tu hermano, explícaselo tu"

A ver Ron, nosotros ahora controlamos nuestros poderes, xo llevamos 4 días con ellos, y aunque hemos estado entrenando aun no tenemos la fuerza suficientes. En cambio, si estas en mitad de una discusión la adrenalina se te dispara y tienes mas fuerza. Así que Loui me provoco y yo a él, así teníamos mas fuerza y.... consigues estos resultados.... – dijo Ginny señalando la puerta. – xo solo si yo lo provoco.

Ya bueno, recuérdame que no me enfade mucho contigo. – murmuró Ron.

¿Y todo eso lo ideasteis cuando.....? – preguntó Harry.

Ahora. – dijo Loui, xo al ver la cara de Harry y de tantos otros añadió. – Mentalmente, ahora si nos lo proponemos podemos leer la mente y entre nosotros podemos tener conversaciones. Cosa que va bien xa estas cosas....

¿Y xk...... – iba diciendo Draco.

He atacado yo?. – acabo diciendo Ginny. Al ver que este asentía con la cabeza dijo.- Fácil, él me ataco mas ha mi que yo a él, entonces era evidente que yo tendría mas fuerza que él. Mas rabia que podía canalizar mediante mis poderes.....

Muy buena explicación. Ahora veremos que tal se os da la practica. – dijo una voz muy grava y ronca desde la puerta . Era un demonio. Tenia la piel roja y negra, parecía k fuera de plástico. Sus ojos eran amarillos y los dientes afilados en punta. No-tenia pelo y era musculoso. Iba con un abrigo negro asta el suelo y tenia una capucha.

Este se fue acercando lentamente mientras Ginny y Loui tmb lo hacían, así podrían alejarlos de los de más. Detrás del demonio apareció otro muy similar a ese y se puso a su lado.

Vaya, vaya.... xo si son Este y Oeste. ¡ que majos! Lastima que tengan que morir hoy.- dijo el primer demonio, lentamente.

-Si que son ellos. ¿qué tal chicos? ¿os gusto el regalito d la puerta? Si k es una lastima, tener que morir tan joven, ..... y solo x defender unos ridículos y patéticos ideales. Al igual vuestros queridos .... ¿cómo los llamáis? ¿magos? Y no olvidemos a los patéticos muggles, k ni si quiera tienen magia. – dijo el segundo.

Ya no es lo que era. Ahora solo quedáis vosotros xa divertirse. Aunque no negare que jugar con vuestros amigos los "magos" es mas divertido. Xo no tienen nada que hacer. X eso los queremos matar a todos, xa poder hacer de eso, lo que era antes. – dijo el primero.

Del mundo que hablas hace muchos años, el mundo ha evolucionado. Sois vosotros que os quedasteis en el mundo de cromañon. Y los patéticos soy vosotros, no ellos. – cnt Ginny que los tenia delante y no había dejado de mirarlos, xo sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Claro, como no. Como tienes aquí a gente que te quiere. – dijo el segundo con cara de asco.

Allí Ginny se hartó y le dío una patada en todas las partes. (las sensibles de todo hombre o chico)

Ya me tienes harta ¿sabes?. – y aprovechando que se había encogido, le cogió la cabeza xa estrellarla contra su rodilla que la había flexionado. Así consiguió romper la nariz del demonio.

A la vez Loui tmb pegó al otro demonio y empezó una pelea entre los cuatro. Donde utilizaron de todo, puños, patadas, artes marciales, poderes...... Los movimientos de Ginny eran mucho mas agiles que los de Loui, cosa k era normal..... Ginny utilizaba todo tipos de saltos xa poder alegarse del demonio y poder hacer un buen atak. Asta que, cuando ya estaban bastante débiles, Loui saco dos frasquitos con un liquido. Un frasco se lo paso a Ginny y, los dos, a la vez les tiraron los botellines. Cuando el cristal se rompió y el liquido les toco los dos dijeron al unísono:

Que su poder se esparza. Que viaje entre espacio-tiempo y nunca vuelva a recomponerse.

Al decir eso, de los demonios empezaron a salir unas ráfagas de viento que los envolvió y los demonios gritaron de dolor. En pocos segundos los dos demonios explotaron, dejando solo una pequeña marca en el suelo que fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Todos los chicos se quedaron impresionados, no sabían que hacer..... un poco tiempo los dos habían acabado con los demonios y seguían igual de tranquilos. Ginny y Loui se miraron satisfechos de su trabajo y después miraron a los de más y al ver sus cara, Loui dijo:

¿qué?. Ya nos tenían hartos.

Pe- pero si median x lo menos 2 metros.... y eran cuadrados. Musculosos.... – consiguió decir una chica de unos 12 años.

Hheee....... Si, bueno. Estos no eran muy grandes, xo eran bastante poderosos..... – cnt Ginny tranquila.

Si, consiguieron encerrarnos x unos minutos..... – dijo Loui analizando la situación.

¿Qué no eran grandes? ¿y xa ti que es Grande? .- pregunto Ron alucinando.

Pues no sé.... 2'50 o 3m..... .- cnt Ginny y la ver la cara dijo.- ¿Qué?

¿dónde aprendisteis a pelear así? .- pregunto un chico de Reweclaud mientras iban saliendo de detrás las mesas.

Ho, pues a mi me enseño Ginny.....

Si, y yo... pues un poco en China, otro poco en la India, un poco mas en Japón, Mongolia.... en varios sitios.... – acabo de decir Ginny.

Ante eso nadie dijo nada, todos seguían impresionados. Cuando todos salieron de detrás las mesas Ginny y Loui volvieron ha poner las mesas tal y como estaban antes. Después Loui izo aparecer de nuevo toda la comida que había desaparecido. Cuando todo estuvo en su sitió Ginny miro a Dumbledore y le dijo:

Sentimos el desastre que hemos formado, xo todo ya esta en su lugar. Loui se ha puesto en contacto con los de más y ya están en camino. Si quiere pueden ir cenando ya.

No se preocupe x lo de las mesas, dejaron todo tal y como estaba, y esperamos que vengan rapido sus amigos, xo.... ¿no cree que se están dejado algo?. – dijo el director mirando ha donde antes estaba la puerta.

Ginny miro hacia donde estaba mirando el director y comprendió de que estaba hablando. Entonces se intento escusar:

Ho!, si cierto. Eso en un momento lo arreglamos, no se preocupe.....

¿XO K A PASADO AKI?. – grito Paul desde la puerta. Cuando los 4 guías llegaron al Gran Comedor.

A sido Ginny. – dijo Loui como quien no kiere la cosa.

¡Loui! ¡eso es mentira! .- cnt Loui, a lo que este arqueo las cejas con cara interrogante. – Bueno, vale. Técnicamente si k he sido yo, xo tu as tenido k ver. ¡a d más! La idea era tuya y no mía.... – dijo con cara de niña buena.

Vale, entendido! Los dos tenéis que explicar algo, xo ¿se puede saber xk lo habéis hecho?, ¡no me digáis que n controláis los poderes! .- dijo Narcisa.

NO!!!!!.- gritaron Ginny y Loui ha la vez.

Yo puedo explicarlo. – dijo el director, llamado la atención de todos.- lo k paso es k unos demonios nos encerraron en el comedor, con un hechizo ¿no?.- dijo mirando a los chicos, al ver k estos asentían continuo.- y la única manera k había xa poder abrirla fue hacerla... explotar. Después, entre los dos, se encargaron de que no volviesen ha hacer de las suyas.

Haaa....., bueno, si es así. Perdón x la desconfianza..... – dijo Narcisa.

Na'. Digamos k el profesor Dumbledore hizo la versión suave.- dio Loui mientras se dirigia a la mesa xa cenar.

Ejem, no quería molestar, ni ser pesado xo.... la puerta..... – dijo Dumbledore

¡la puerta!, si, claro. Perdón. – dijo Ginny. Se giró mirando la puerta y dijo.- "que lo destruido x nuestra magia sea reparado x ella. Que la magia impuesta sobre lo destrozado tmb sea reemplazado"

en un momento la puerta volvió a aparecer tal y como estaba antes, sin ningún rasguño. Ginny se giro de nuevo y camino hacia la mesa.

Gin! .- grito Alexander desde la mitad del Comedor, haciendo k esta volviese a girarse.- ¿xk has variado el conjuro y as dixo eso de la magia?

Ha! Eso, esk sé k todo el castillo tiene hechizos xa k los muggles no lo vean. Es cortesía de Hermione k lo sepa. – dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione, kien se puso roja.

Ho! – cnt Alexander.

Todo el Comedor se kdo petrificado. X como Ginny había hecho aparecer la puerta y x la explicación de esta. Todos tenían una pregunta en mente, xo solo una persona se atrevió a hacerla:

Eso es cierto xo..... ¿Cómo es k Jean lo puede ver si él es muggle?, ¿no lo dijo la Sra. Malfoy la primera noche? .- pregunto Hagrid.

Jean, es muggle, cierto. Xo la magia k tiene dentro, al igual k Ginny, Loui o Mark, es mucho mas poderosa y contrarresta la del castillo.- explico Paul. Después miro al resto de profesores y dijo.- no es una ofensa xa los de más.

Descuide.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Bueno, ya esta todo listo y todos presentes, así k ha cenar.- dijo Dumbledore.

Los de más asintieron y siguieron con la cena. Los chicos y los guías se sentaron en su mesa para empezar la cena. Ginny y Loui estaban muy contentos de poder estar allí cenando con los de más, xo les daba pena x Mark y Jean k se tenían que kdar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Durante la cena los chicos les explicaron todo lo que paso asta su llegada con pelos y señales. Después siguieron hablado de más cosas, xo eran más superficiales. El resto del comedor ceno mas tranquilo al ver k dos de los cuatro estaban con ellos, y después de ver una pequeña demostración x parte de los 2 chicos, vieron que podían estar tranquilos. Que n era k n lo estuviesen, xo no iba mal una pequeña demostración.

ºººººººº como lo vive Draco y Blaise ºººººººº

Después de la cena Ginny se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor xa hablar con sus amigos y su hermano. Este no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana y solo hacia k preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Sus amigos y amigas de Gryffindor solo hacían k pedirle demostraciones de sus poderes.

Mientras cierto Slytherin miraba la escena confundido, no sentía celos de Ron Weasley x tener a su hermana en sus brazos, xo algo sentía, no le era indiferente. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que Ginny no era como las de más. Un buen ejemplo era k dormía en su cuarto y no pasaba NADA. Realmente había cambiado, tenia buen cuerpo y de cara... cada vez estaba mejor, xo eso no era nada nuevo xa Draco Malfoy. Lo k para él había sido el toque especial era, a parte de sus poderes y su nueva actitud ante la tensión, era su pelo. Seguía siendo como buena Weasley pelirroja, xo en la parte de la nuca su pelo ya no era rojo, sino negro. Eso era lo que ha él mas le intrigaba, ¿xk llevaba su pelo así?. Aun así le fascinaba y no podía dejar de mirarla.

De eso se percato su amigo Blaise Zabini que tmb miraba la escena, xo xa él era diferente, solo le fascinaba como una chica, que él creía normal, y que había visto durante 6 años; ahora era una de los seres mas poderosos y estaba allí, con sus amigos, como si nada!.

¿Estas seguro de tus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja?.- pregunto Blaise a Draco.

No. .... Digo... SI, claro k si. Ya te lo dije, quiero conocerla y así conocer a mi madre, ¿no es tan difícil de entender? . – dijo Draco k en un principio no penso lo k dijo.

Ya, bueno. Dicen k la primera respuesta es la verdadera. – al ver que su amigo lo mataba con la mirada, añadió. – No me mires así. Ahora ella se lleva bien con tu madre y ¿me dirás k no has cambiado? N es del todo descabellado.....

Creo k n soy el único que cambió ¿no?...... – dijo despectivamente.

No, no eres el único; xo yo no miro a la pelirroja fijamente. – dijo Blaise, dando x zanjado el tema; cosa que agradeció el rubio.

En ese momento Parquinson se levanto rápidamente y se fue del Comedor. Los dos chicos entendieron k la chica escucho todo lo k dijeron, xo no le hicieron caso y se fueron ellos tmb al cuarto de Draco a esperar a la pelirroja. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Parquinson ya estaba allí y solo con la mirada, entendieron que Ginny tendría problemas al entrar..... Subieron las escaleras y se metieron en el cuarto. Entre los dos sacaron todo lo que tenían buscado sobre pociones, hechizos y magia antigua; puesto que se tuvieron k hacer como un diccionario, y k buena parte de lo k decían los libros no lo entendían.

Cuando Blaise entro en el lavabo tubo problemas con el grifo y llamo a Draco, este después de arreglarlo, con la ayuda de Blaise, iba a salir; cuando escuchó entrar a alguien, unos gritos y cerrar de un portazo.

X FIN!!!! Ya tenia ganas de llegar!!!!!! .- se escucho la voz de Ginny decir.

ºººººººººººººº como lo vive Ginny ººººººººººººº

Después de la cena Ginny se escabullo de su mesa xa poder ir con sus amigos y su hermano. Cuando llego junto a su hermano, fue muy bien recibida, muchos la felicitaron x su trabajo hecho con los demonios; y otros tantos x la pelea k tuvieron con ellos.

Ron enseguida que tubo ha su hermana cerca le dio un abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, desde que supo todo lo que había vivido su hermana, tenia muy claro k ella era una pieza muy importante xa él. No la soltó en todo el rato, xo ella tmp se resistió. Xa Ginny su familia era muy importante, y su hermano Ron, n era la excepción, cuando estuvo encerrada, cada día preguntaba a Remus x él y los de más. Xo Ron era diferente, vale k era un poco tontito y k era muy sobreprotector, xo de todos sus hermanos, era con el k mas había estado, y con el k mas había hablado. Se llevaban muy bien y su madre siempre había dicho k ella tubo a unos gemelos y a unos mellizos, pues siempre estaban juntos. Y cuando Ron llevo a Harry y a Hermione a casa, él no dudo ni un segundo en unirla ha ellos. (en casi todo)

Los de más Gryffindors le pedían a Ginny k hiciese algo, y Ginny solo hacia k hacer aparecer cosas o hacerlas levitar sin la varita, paralizaba cosas en el aire... y cosas x el estilo, asta k Colin le dijo:

Gin, ¿podrías hacer explotar algo?.- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ginny, añadió.- como con la puerta, xo algo pekeñito......

No se Colin, es peligroso....... – Ginny n sabia k hacer..... miro hacia la mesa donde estaban los guían con Loui y vio k Remus le miraba, entonces mentalmente dijo:

"Remus, ¿k hago?, Colin dice k explote algo..... xo n s si es conveniente.... "

Remus, k n tenia el poder xo escucho lo k le dijo Ginny, pensó:

"No t preocupes, si es algo pekeño, si k puedes... x nosotros n hay problema". Entonces vio como Ginny señalaba un trozo de pan y pensó: "x ejemplo, es pekeño y n hará daño. Explota eso y ya esta, ¿vale?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y miro de nuevo a la mesa, entonces descubrió k se les habian unido gente de Hupelpuff y de Reweclaud.

Bueno, solo lo aré una vez y ya esta. ¿vale?. N es cuestión de k vaya explotando nada..... – explico Ginny, al ver k todos estaban de acuerdo (tmb k iban a decir....). – bien, ¿preparados?

Y con un movimiento de mano, el pan k dejo en mitad de la mesa, había explotado. Todos aplaudieron y siguieron hablando.....

Vaya, Gin! Es genial! Y oye! ¿qué cosas t han pasado durante este tiempo?. – dijo Harry.

si t explicase TODO, estaríamos aquí hasta mi graduación.- cnt esta.

Sip, xo podemos explicaros mas de una anécdota. La verdad es k fuimos un peligro xa muchos al principio..... – dijo Loui k se había acercado.

¿Si?, pues cuanta k hacia mi hermanita x el mundo mientras yo la hacia en Francia, k ha esta la dejas suelta y se desmadra...... – dijo Ron riéndose.

Oye! K estoy aki!!!!! – dijo Ginny divertida.

La verdad es k si se desmadra...... – cnt Loui haciéndose el interesante.

Mira kien hablo! En la mitad de líos k estuvimos fueron x tu culpa, chaval! – se defendió Ginny.

Si no llega a ser gracias a mi. Nos hubiéramos aburrido cacho....

Ahora me dirás k te debo una ¿NO?

Hombre, pues ahora k lo dices.....

A ese comentario Ginny le dio un golpezito en el brazo, y este se rió, después contaron un par de historias y Ginny se fue del comedor diciendo k se tenia k ir ya, k estaba cansada. Se despidió de todos y se fue. La verdad es k sabia k Draco habría ido a la biblioteca ha x información y de seguro k ya la empezaría ha bombardear a preguntas y suposiciones sobre la poción de su madre.

Cuando llegó al retrato k llevaba a la Sala Común Slytherin, su ocupante le dijo:

Hombre! Si ya esta aki!!!!! ¿Como le fue la mutación?

No fue una mutación. Y bien, gracias. Muy amable. – cnt Ginny sarcástica.

Ho, lo siento si soné sarcástico. No era mi intención, de verdad. ¿K tal si empezamos de nuevo?

X mi.... xo la contraseña es la misma ¿n?

Me temo k si señorita. Xo no m importa k me atraviese. Yo le abriría xo ya sabe k n puedo....

No se preocupe. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto Ginny orvito a dentro de la Sala. Allí encontró a su queridissíma amiga (es sarcastico) Pansy Parkinson. Que se levanto de un bote y se dirigió ha ella:

¿TU K TE CRES RENACUAJA? ¿QUÉ PUEDES LLEGAR AKI Y HACERTE LA SUPERIOR? PUES NO GUAPA, ME TIENES ARTA. ¿ME OYES? ARTA!!!!!!!!! ...... TE VAS Y TE VIENES COMO PEDRO X SU CASA Y ESTO ES UN COLEGIO. ..... OTRA COSA T DIGO: COMO TE ATREBAS A METERTE ENTRE MI DRACO Y YO, TE JURO K TE ARREPENTIRAS. ¿ME OYES? . – gritaba Parkinson roja de la ira.

Te oigo. Si oírte, te oigo, como todos los aquí presentes. Es algo imposible de evitar, aunk kiera. Mira, yo n me las doy de superior ni nada x el estilo. Ya te he dicho mas de una vez, k si quieres, tu misma puedes ir a buscar a Sombra y suicidarte, xk solo aras eso. .- iba diciendo Ginny muy trankila, sin subir el tono de voz.- A de más, yo n pretendo nada con TU Draco, xo x lo k he visto, tiene mas oportunidades un gusano k tu.. – en ese momento un pensamiento d Parkinson entro en su mente.: "Pienso decirle a mi padre k aconseje al Señor Tenebroso xa k se alié con Sombra, asi acabamos con todos a la vez."- Ha! Otra cosa! Hay k ser realmente idiota xa creer k Sombra se aliaría con tu queridíssimo Señor, se reiría en su cara...... Aunk bien pensado, díselo, asi le ahorras un trabajo a Harry.

¿XO KIEN TE HAS CREIDO K ERES? HA MI N ME LEAS EL PENSAMEINTO JAMAS, ¿ME OYES? JAMAS!!!!!!

k si k te oigo. Ya te lo he dicho antes, y te lo digo ahora. Te oigo. Xo déjame ya en paz k me tienes asta los mismísimos ... anda, cállate. – Ginny seguía impasible, no se inmutaba.

NO! XO SI ENCIMA AHORA LA PESDA SOY YO! JA! SERAS....... – xo en ese momento empezó ha notar como levitaba, y se asustó.- HE!!!! ¿K ME ESTAS HACIENDO?, BÁJAME MALDITA COMADREJA, TE JURO K CUANDO TE PILLE, N LO CUENTAS, LO JURO!!!!!!! SERAS!!!!!!! BÁJAME!!!!!!! .- Parkinson siguió subiendo asta el techo de la Sala Común sin poder hacer nada. Ciertamente Ginny había movido una mano y estaba haciendo levitar a Parkinson.

Si, soy yo la k hace esto. Te subo xa k te encuentres con tus humos k los tienes muy subidos. Te subo xa k me dejes en paz, y xa k te pares a pensar un pokito, k creo k desde k naciste n lo has hecho, y n es tan malo, de verdad.- Ginny seguía hablando tan trankila mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera k llevaba a la habitación de Draco. – Ha! X Cierto! Una cosa mas, si me buscas, me encuentras; y si me tengo k defender de ti o de kien sea; tengo carta blanca, siempre la he tenido. Así k si vienes ha hacerme nada y ha estropear lo k he venido ha hacer.... puedo hacer lo k yo kiera. En defensa personal, se me permite TODO.

¿ME ESTAS AMENAZADO DE MUERTE?

Solo llegaré asta donde tu estés dispuesta ha llegar...... xo las de perder las tienes tu, y no yo. Buenas noches. – dicho esto Ginny subió las escaleras asta la puerta de Draco.

Mientras subía sabia k ella seguía gritando, xo no le importo y la dejo allí, levitando en mitad de la Sala Común. Poco ha poco se iba cabreando más, ¿cómo podía ser k existiese alguien así?. Abrió la puerta y la cerro de un golpe. No vio a nadie xo el suelo estaba lleno de pergaminos. Aun así no le importo y se tiro en la cama.

X FIN!!!! Ya tenia ganas de llegar!!!!!! .- dijo Ginny.

ºººººººººººººººººººº como lo viven los tres ººººººººººººººººº

Draco reconocido la voz enseguida, esa era Ginny. Abrió la puerta y dijo con una sonrisa amplia:

Vaya!, veo k le cogiste el gusto a MI habitación. ¿Será x el dueño?

FIN DEL CAP.

N/A: Buenooooo....... ¿k les pareció? Dejo otra vez escena de habitación con Draco y Ginny, aunk esta vez tmb esta Blaise. Sigue en el lavabo...... mmmm.... deja de pensar, heeeeee....., jejejejej. Bueno, se k no hay muchos reviews, en verdad solo son dos, asi k MUXAS GRACIAS!!!!!!! Y a los de más..... DEJARME UN REVIEW!!!!! ï Aunk sea chikitito......

Gin. W Black: Wola!!!!! ¿k tal? Mira si actualizo rápido k aki tienes el 9º ya, :P. A ver k te parece.....

X cierto!!!, ya te deje un review; xo x mi haz ka historia de "Tiempo de recapacitar" de 3 cap..... aunk si la kieres hacer de mas..... yo n t lo impediré..... :P jejejeje. Nos vemos!

Ginny-ForEver: Y aki tengo a una de mis lectoras favoritas!!!!!!! Como estamos?????? Espero k bien..... ¿k tal el cap? Ginny hace sus artes marciales y lo dejo en una situación en la habitación...... Vale, esta Blaise, xo k kerias, el chico va tomando protagonismo..... xo no será como Draco, eso seguro. Bueno, ya ves, ya tienes el 9ª cap. el num. 10 no lo veras asta..... supongo k la semana k viene.... sorry, xo esk pa el fin de semana me voy y antes.... n creo k pueda...... Ha! Me alegra k te guste lo de los puntos d vista. En cierto modo me preocupaba, xk n sabia si se entendía. Bueno, nos vemos y dew!!!!!!!!

Besos y recuerdos a todos akellos k leen el fic y aun n enviaron un virus, jejejeje!!!!!! En serió, saludos a todos los k enviaron alguna vez un review y a los k no, tmb!!!!!! :P


	10. capitulo 10

Wola! Aki estoy con un nuevo fic.....

Recordar, Blaise, en el baño, Parquinson levitando x la sala común y Draco y Ginny en el dormitorio....

EL CAMBIO

En el capitulo anterior....

_Draco reconocido la voz enseguida, esa era Ginny. Abrió la puerta y dijo con una sonrisa amplia: _

_Vaya!, veo k le cogiste el gusto a MI habitación. ¿Será x el dueño? _

Capitulo 10

Ginny se incorporó enseguida, creía que no había nadie, y de repente escucha a Draco; como era normal se asustó.

No es que le allá cogido el gusto, esk estaba ya de la Sala de los Menesteres y de los gritos de Parquinson k llegar aquí, sienta a gloría.- cnt Ginny.

tmp t pikes......- comento Draca.

Lo siento, esa Parquinson..... empieza a hartarme.

Pues tu solo la llevas aguantando un par de días, nosotros llevamos de 7 años.- dijo Blaise saliendo del baño.

Prácticamente toda la vida.... un martirio. – objeto Draco.

Bueno, xo yo con la gente así tengo poca paciencia, ¿k kereis?. – se defendió Ginny, y la ver todo lo k había en el suelo y sobre la cama.- ¿qué es todo esto?

Hemmm...., sí, veras, hemos estado mirando en la biblioteca y...... – empezó a decir Draco.

¿Hemos?

Si, Blaise y yo.- al ver la cara de Ginny dijo.- él sabe todo, se lo conté yo. Bueno, el caso es que hemos estado mirando, xo necesitamos que mires tu todo esto..... ¡nos hemos tenido que hacer como un diccionario y todo!

Draco, cálmate.... – dijo Blaise que se agacho a coger un pergamino y se lo enseño a Ginny.- Mira esto. No entiendo mucho que dice, xo dice algo de unión sagrada y no se k más ....

Ha! Con unión sagrada, se refieren a matrimonio. – comento Ginny, k se paro a leer el pergamino bajo la antena mirada de los dos chicos. – Esta poción solo la puede hacer un marido a su esposa y a la inversa tmb.

Pasaron un buen rato así, mirando pergaminos y de mas, asta que cuando las agujas del reloj marcaban las 12, sonó el reloj de cu-cut que había en la sala común. Entonces Ginny pego un salto de golpe.

¿qué te pasa ahora?.- pregunto Draco.

¡Parquinson!!.- grito Ginny.

¿k pasa con ella? .- pregunto Blaise.

La deje levitando x la sala común.... aun tendría que estar ahí.....- dijo Ginny mientras se iba hacia la puerta.....

Draco y Blaise se miraron y a la vez dijeron:

Yo esto no me lo pierdo.......- y salieron detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común vieron como Ginny miraba a Parquinson desde el suelo y como Parquinson estaba levitando x el techo de la habitación, moviendo la boca, xo sin escuchar nada.

le deben haber lanzado un hechizo silenciador..... – dijo Ginny, xo la reacción de los chicos fue:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- los dos se estaban muriendo de la risa. Los dos tirados en el suelo y llorando x la risa, ya n podían más. Se sujetaban el estomago con las manos.

¡ Chicos!, n os riáis que debe ser frustrante. – dijo Ginny mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

Xo jajajaja si jajajaja tu jajajaja tmb jajajajjaj te jajajajajja ries jajajajja. – consiguió decir Draco.

Vale, xo no es justo........ – dijo Ginny. Mientras bajaba a Parquinson y le quitaba el hechizo silenciador.

Muy bonito, muy bonito. De esta te arrepientes COMADREJA!!!!! Veremos que haces si el Señor Tenebroso se une a Sombra.- dijo Parquinson mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Ginny corrió hacia las escaleras y le gritó:

No lo hagas!!!!! Ho acabareis muertos!!!!!!

Xo como única respuesta recibió un sonido de un portazo. Cuando Ginny se giro encontró a los dos chicos ya de pie y más serios, xo con algo de risa. Aun así Draco consiguió ponerse serio y decir:

¿Qué as querido decir con eso?

Nada, vamos. – cnt hiendo hacia la escalera.

No, di ¿qué quieres decir con eso?.- le volvió a preguntar Draco cuando la cogió del brazo

Nada, solo eso. Que si lo hacéis acabareis todos muertos.

No pluralices.- le dijo Draco con tono mas bien de orden. Ginny al darse cuenta del tono de voz asintió y al notar que la presión del brazo disminuía se fue hacia el cuarto.

Después los chicos tmb subieron y cuando entraron Ginny ya estaba recogiendo y les dijo:

Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos clase, será mejor dejarlo x hoy. Habéis recibido mucha información de golpe.

¿Tenemos? ¿piensas hacer clase con los de tu clase? .- pregunto Blaise incrédulo

Clllaaaarrro. X si tenían alguna duda los demonios de si era de este colegio, yo me iré con los de mi clase, xa k les kde claro. – dijo Ginny sarcástica, al ver la cara de duda de los chicos añadió.- Asta ahora los guías nos hacían de profesores, y n nos fue tan mal el trimestre pasado. Así, k x ahora seguiremos igual.

Espera, la Sra. Malfoy, ¿profesora?.- pregunto Blaise.

¿qué? Yo cuando era pequeño mi madre me enseñaba lo que no entendía de las clases. Era como mi segunda profesora.

Y a de mas, muy buena. – añadió Ginny.

Después de eso, Blaise no dijo nada mas. ¿k se esperaba? Desde que ellos llegaron que las cosas son muy diferentes. Se llevaba bien con Ginny, es mas! Le caía muy bien y keria conocer mas. Era raro xo contra mas tiempo pasaba con ella, había algo en él que despertaba, no sabia lo que era, xo se sentía....... bien.

Al día siguiente, al despertar Draco, Ginny todavía estaba allí, xo cuando se estaba secando el pelo, esta le dijo que se iba ya. Los tres días siguientes fueron muy normales. Lo mas normales que podían ser. Ginny y Loui hacían las clases en el Gran Comedor, arrinconados en una mesa o en los jardines. Aun no se atrevían ha hacerlas en la Sala de los Menesteres x las que liaban Jean y Mark. En los tiempos libres se escuchaban voces de demonios o los ruidos que producían las peleas, xo poco a poco fue algo normal xa los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Xo en la 4ª mañana, ya hubo un cambio mas. En el desayuno, las puertas se abrieron solas para dejar pasar a un Jean y un Mark muy felices y sonrientes. Ginny y Loui estaban de espaldas a la puerta desayunado y no los vieron. Se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando los dos dijeron:

K PA'......, K PA'....., K PA'....... K PA'CHA!!!!???????

Entonces los dos se giraron sonrientes y cnt:

K SA' CAIO UNA CASA!!!!!!!!(1)

JEAN, MARK!!!!!.- grito Ginny mientras los dos corrían a la entrada del comedor xa cuando llegaron allí, los dos les abrazaron. Bueno Ginny pego un salto y se abalanzo contra Mark.

Cuando ya se habían abrazado todos se dirigieron a desayunas para explicar como estaban las cosas, y empezar con las clases. Ajenos totalmente a lo que pasaría esa misma noche.

La mañana pasó y ya era prácticamente la hora de cenar. Así que los 4 chicos decidieron ir al Gran Comedor para la cena. Por petición de Dumbledore la puerta del Gran Comedor se cerro. Todos estaban muy animados, x fin los 4 Puntos Cardinales estaban juntos y con mas fuerza. Xo de repente la puerta se volvió a abrir.

PUMMMM!!!! (N/a: si lo se, tengo fijación xk la puerta se abra así, no se me gusta)

En la entrada habían 5 figuras con capas y capuchas negras puestas y con unas mascaras blancas en mas caras. Cosa que izo que todo el colegio pensase lo mismo, mortifagos. Todos pusieron caras tensas, xo de repente la voz de Ginny se alzo, fría y serena:

Hombre!, Sr. Malfoy.... y compañía. ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos las caras? ¿se quedaran a cenar?.- dijo mientras alzaba su plato.

El ambiente era tenso, muy tenso y se podía palpar. Nadie decía nada, solo se veía como Ginny y los demás chicos mantenían la vista fija en los mortifagos, xo n se acobardaban y les retaban con la mirada.

N/a: bueno, yo creo k lo dejo aquí no? Así ya esta bien, no creéis........

Xo

Si

Kereis

Puedo

Continuar

Un

Poco

Mas.

Evidentemente Ginny había sido sarcástica y se noto lo suficiente. Pero de la persona que estaba situada en el centro salió una voz que le dijo:

Yo no soy el Sr. Malfoy.

Si ya! Y nosotros somos hermanitas de la caridad! .- cnt Mark.

Entonces los 4 chicos se decidieron a ir hacia la Puerta, eso si, no desviaban la mirada por nada del mundo. Cuando quedaron a unos metros de ellos Loui fue el primero en hablar:

Oír, ¿cómo que habéis tardado tanto en venir? Os dejamos una nota para que vinieseis.... ¿ no la visteis?

¿No me digáis que no recibisteis ninguna nota?, Ginny, ¿no les dejaste una nota? .- dijo Jean sarcásticamente, k ahora los 4 se movían y se miraban unos a los otros.

Ups! Lo siento, se me olvido.- dijo Ginny siguiendo el juego.

Dejaos de tonterías. WEASLEY, deja a mi mujer libre..... AHORA. – dijo la misma voz.

¿tu eres imbécil no?. – le dijo Ginny.- al no recibir ninguna contestación siguió hablando.- ¿Para que coño me dices que no eres Malfoy, cuando sabes perfectamente que si que lo eres y que yo lo sé, perfectamente?, ya para rematar la cosa me dices lo de tu mujer..... a ver, lumbreras! Aquí la única que esta casada, desgraciadamente, con un mortifago es ella.- y señalo a Narcisa.- y....¿sabes como se llama?.... Narcisa, y lo mejor de todo, MALFOY. A si que, la cagaste si intentabas despistarme. Ha! Y lo mas importante. Narcisa esta aquí xk kiere, nadie la retiene contra su voluntad. Si no quisiera estar, ya haría meses que no estaría con ella. ¿te quedo claro?. – le dijo a la persona que tenia delante y que estaba en el centro.

Yo no soy el Sr. Malfoy. – le contesto la figura.

Claro que no! Malfoy és él. – dijo Ginny levantando la mano izquierda y haciendo que la mascara de Lucius Malfoy saliera volando.- ¿de verdad creísteis que no me había dado cuenta?. Tu eres Goyle.- dijo levantándole la mascara.

¿se puede saber xk continuáis con la tontería de las mascaras, si sabéis que siempre sabemos quienes sois? .- pregunto Mark, al ver que todos lo miraron interrogantemente, dijo.- No es verdad. Es la gran tontería. Si ya sabemos quienes son!

Los otros tres, ¿os quitáis las mascaras vosotros o lo hacemos nosotros?, sabemos que mucha educación no tenéis, xo.... un mínimo si ¿no?. Si nosotros no llevamos, vosotros tmp. – dijo Loui.

En ese momento los otros tres se quitaron las mascaras dejando ver las cara del Sr. Crable, el Sr. Zabini y el Sr. Parquinson. Todos tenían una cara seria y de disgusto, se estaban delatando delante de todos.

al menos ahora todos nos conocemos. ¿no es así, Crable? .- y como de tal palo tal astilla, el padre era tan tonto como lo era su hijo, así que asintió.

Deja libre a mi mujer.- dijo Malfoy, xo los 4 pasaron olímpicamente de él.

Y, ¿xk no tenemos el placer de gozar de la compañía del Sr. Rotlan?. – dijo Jean.

El Sr. Rotlan esta haciendo unos negocios con vuestro amigo Sombra. ¿lo conocéis no?. – dijo el Sr. Parquinson muy orgulloso. Se puso mas contento al ver la cara de los 4 chicos, que se pusieron blancos como la leche.

Ginny se giro y con cara ya seria de enfado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Parquinson (hija), la cual estaba sonriendo orgullosa; Ginny se puso detrás suyo y le dio tal collega que sonó en todo el comedor.

¿XO A TI K COÑO TE PASA? ¿ESK ERES IMBECIL? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS? ¿HE? CNT MALDITA SEA!!!!! ¿NO TE LO DIJE? YA TE LO DIJE LA OTRA VEZ, PARA LA PROXIMA, TE MUERDES LA LENGUA, TE ENVENENAS Y TE MUERES. ASI NOS SALVARAS DE TUS ESTUPIDECES!!!!!!!

¿xo como se puede ser tan inútil?. – grito Mark, que se giro a Parquinson,.- xk eso.... es..... de ..... INUTILES!!!!!!

¿qué pasa? ¿qué empezáis a tener miedo? . – dijo Parquinson defendiendo a su hija.

Ginny se giro y le dijo:

¿Miedo?, ¿Nosotros miedo? JA, xo escucha bien, JA. ¿Sabes xk decimos esto?.- como no decía nada, se volvió a girar y le dijo a Parquinson hija.- A ver, ¿qué fue lo que te dije que pasaría si lo hacíais?

que moriríamos.- dijo Parquinson con un hilo de voz, pensando que cabia la posibilidad de que fuera verdad.

Y ¿pretendes que nos lo creamos?.- dijo Malfoy, xo su pregunta fue respondida cuando el cuerpo sin vida del Sr. Rotlan apareció en mitad del comedor con una nota sobre el pecho.

¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?.- le dijo Mark.

El colegio se quedo en silenció. Solo hubo una reacción, Lara Rotlan corrió hacia el cuerpo de su padre con lagrimas en los ojos y se abrazo a él. Le dolía la muerte de su padre, solo le tenía a él. Su madre hacia pocos años que murió y desde entonces rogaba a su padre que dejase de ser mortifago, le decía que no quería que el tmb muriese inútilmente, xo su padre nunca le hizo caso asta el verano pasado, cuando le dijo que al salir ella del colegio, se irían los dos fuera del país. Poco después se giro hacia Parquinson y mortifagos y les grito:

- TE ODIO!!!!! OS ODIO A TODOS!!!!! ODIO AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO Y TODO LO QUE REPRESENTA!!!!! NO KIERO VOLVEROS A VER. EN LA VIDA!!!!!!.

Volvió a abrazar a su padre y volvió a llorar. Narcisa se acerco a ella y izo que se sepárese de él, y la abrazo; quería poder sacarle parte de su pena, xo no podía, solo podía abrazarla y dejarla llorar. Mientras ella decía:

Me lo arrebataron, me lo han quitado. Ibamos a irnos, lejos de todo esto, lejos, muy lejos. Y me lo han quitado, me lo quitaron. – se giro a los 4 chicos que la miraban con cara de pena e impotencia y les dijo con cara de rabia.- quiero que lo matéis, lo quiero muerto. Que no kede nada de él, ni de sus demonios.- después se giro y busco a Harry con la mirada, cuando lo encontró le dijo.- Potter, mátalo. Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer, xo mátalo.

Todo el comedor se quedo en silenció y Harry solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Nadie sabia lo que hacer hasta que Ginny se acerco al Sr. Rotlan y le cerro los ojos mientras Mark hacia aparecer una sabana blanca y con la ayuda de Ginny tapaban el cuerpo. Ginny se acerco a Narcisa y a Lara Rotlan y les dijo:

Rotlan, orvitare a tu padre a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí nosotros tenemos nuestras cosas. Podrá estar allí asta que decidas que hacer, vale?

Al ver que ella asentía, se dirigió al cuerpo y lo orvitó asta la Sala de los Menesteres a lo que era su cama. Una vez lo dejo allí, volvió a orvitar al Gran Comedor donde todo seguía igual.

¿Es que no os dais x aludidos? Largo de aquí. – dijo Ginny ya perdiendo la paciencia.

CÁLLATE, COMADREJA! X tu culpa, mira lo que pasó.- de dijo Malfoy. Después le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le levanto la varita.

Algunos de los presentes se levantaron xo al ver que Ginny no se movía del sitio se volvieron a sentar. Ginny se volvió a poner recta delante de él.

¿qué piensas hacer? ¿matarme?, sabes muy bien que no puedes. X hoy ya ha muerto demasiada gente, y vosotros aquí correis peligro de k os maten. Debeís haber hecho enfadar a Sombra. Mejor largaros.

si los han de matar, QUE SE KDEN!!!!!!. – se escucho la voz de Rotlan por detrás.

Pero en ese momento una fuerza invisible arrastro a los 5 mortifagos hacia fuera del Comedor y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, dejando a todos otra vez descolocados. Los 4 chicos se quedaron mirando las puertas y se miraron entre si.

¿quién lo ha hecho? .- pregunto Mark

Yo no.- dijo Jean.

Noooo.... otra vez no. – dijo Ginny.

Jean ¿qué ves? .- dijo Paul por primera vez desde que entraron los mortifagos.

No lo veo muy claro, xo los veo a ellos y.... hay unas figuras, demonios. Los van a hacer papilla, hay que hacer algo y pronto.- cnt Jean

Ginny corrió hacia la puerta, se acerco mucho a ella y grito:

SR. ZABINI!!!! CONCÉNTRESE!!!!!!! PROYECTE SUS SENTIMENTOS HACIA SUS MANOS!!!!!! DEJE QUE LA ENERGIA SALGA POR SUS MANOS!!!!!!!!!

Todos se quedaron alucinando, ¿cómo era que Ginny hacia eso?. Blaise se quedo de piedra, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Ginny!!!! ¿Estas segura?.- pregunto Remus.

Si lo estoy, estoy segurisima.

Explícate. – dijo Alexander.

Fácil, siempre que lo veía notaba algo. Algo n estaba en su lugar. La sensación cada vez era mas fuerte.

Si, xo ¿cómo estas segura?.- pregunto Narcisa.

Blaise. – al ver las casa de todos continuo.- Al estar en Slytherin he podido estar con él, y..... él tmb la tiene, tiene la magia. Y hoy, cuando ha visto al Sr. Rotlan así...... he notado que algo a cambiado en él. Esta listo para asumirlo.

Pues, hay que sacarlo de ahí, ahora. – dijo Loui.

Woooo. La bola de energía que acaba de enviar era enorme.- dijo Jean que seguía mirando hacia la pared, xa ver que pasaba al otro lado. Se iba moviendo como si los golpes los tuviese que encajar él.

Mark se acerco a él y lo sujeto y le dijo:

que no estas tu ahí fuera!!!!! Y... tendrías que perfilar lo que es el concepto de enorme, xk si para ti el calamar del lago es titánico.....

Muy gracioso, xo están en apuros, ¿qué hacemos?

Lo de la otra vez.- dijo Loui simplemente.

Automáticamente todos se levantaron y se volvieron a poner al final de todo del comedor, para sorpresa de los 4 guías y de Jean y Mark.

¿pero que?.- dijo Mark

lo de la otra vez. Déjalo, tu explota que nosotros cubrimos.- dijo Ginny.

Mark se coloco delante de la puerta y Jean, Mark y Ginny a los lados para frenar los primeros ataques que les viniesen. Cuando estuvieron listos Mark exploto la puerta y los otros se quedaron expectantes ha ver que pasaba, xo al ver que no los atacaban salieron en defensa de los mortifagos, cosa que Ginny nunca penso que haría. Una vez salieron vieron que un par de ellos estaban tumbados y que los otros tres empezaban a estar arrinconados. Los cuatro corrieron hacia ellos y llamaron la atención de los demonios. Lucharon con ellos y después de unas buenas peleas consiguieron matarlos, y a los que no, huyeron hacía las mazmorras.

Cuando se giraron vieron que solo estaba de pie el Sr. Zabini, y los dos que antes estaban tumbados. Mark le izo una seña a el Sr. Zabini xa k entrase otra vez al Gran Comedor y, Jean y Loui levitaron los dos cuerpos hacia dentro del comedor.

Una vez dentro los dejaron encima de dos de las mesas y la gente empezó a desplazarse hacia sus sitios. Ginny a los de 7º de las mesas donde estaban los dos cuerpos, les pidió que les dejaran espacio. Ginny se fue al cuerpo de la izquierda y después de desenrollarle la capa vio que era el Sr. Goyle, lo examino con las manos. Al levantar la vista vio que el hijo de este estaba con cara de pánico y le dijo:

Tranquilo, esta vivo. Solo tengo que averiguar que daño le han hecho. – al ver que este tenía cara de alivió se giro a Mark y le dijo.- Mira quien es el otro y dime si tiene herida visible.

Ginny dejo a todos impresionados y siguió a lo suyo, fue apretando en diferentes zonas (no piensen mal), asta que se escucho:

Auch!

Ey!!!! Despertó. Si se queda quieto lo curo, si no..... n m hago responsable.

Como este no se movió le coloco las manos encima de la parte afectada. D las manos salió una luz naranja y en pocos segundos la herida desapareció. Después subió las manos hasta su pecho y repitió la misma operación. Cuando ya estuvo dijo:

Listo! .- se giro. – y el segundo es.....

el Sr. Crable. – de dijo Mark.- tiene herida en un costado y en la cabeza.

Como no, a ver.

Ginny se acerco y primero curo la herida de la cabeza y después se dirigió al costado y lo curó. Cuando estuvo curado del todo se separo de la mesa y el Sr. Crable se levanto de golpe y se fue junto con Goyle que la no saber que decir se marcharon del comedor y del colegio sin decir nada. Entonces todos vieron que el Sr. Zabini seguía allí, plantado delante de la puerta sin mover ni un músculo.

¿Malfoy y Parquinson?.- pregunto Jean

se fueron antes de que mataseis a los demonios. – respondió sin mas.

Muy valientes.- comento Loui.

No eres un monstruo ni nada x el estilo.- dijo Ginny, que sabia xk estaba allí y lo que pensaba.

¿a no?

No

Y ¿qué soy?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

(1) Letra de una canción de Estopa. Como no el titulo es k pasa?. Solo k yo lo versione un poco.

N/a Wola!!!!! Ya habéis visto, una semana sin saber nada de mi!!!!! Esk estaba muy liada, sorry. Espero no haber tocado ninguna vena sensible con lo el Sr. Rotlan. No era mi intención, queira hacerlo emotivo, xo.... creo que no soy muy buena en ese ámbito..... bueno, veremos cuando viene el capitulo 11.... espero que pronto. Besos a todos aquellos que leen el fic.

Reviews:

**Ginny-ForEver** : Wola!, aki tienes el 10º. Por fin pude escribirlo..... xo esk tenia faena....Esta vez entre Ginny y Draco no hay mucho xo..... esk tengo que atar algunos cabos sueltos..... el capitulo que viene Blaise tendrá tmb su parte de protagonismo, xo creo k se ve x donde van los tiros ¿no?. Nos vemos!!!!!

**Gin. W Black**: esta vez tarde mas en actualizar, xo no me dio tiempo antes.... no he podido leer nada, así que no se si actualizaste algo.... :P xo esta noche lo hago. Me alegra que te guste, te espero para el próximo cap. y si no.... pues tendrás que leer 2 cap. seguidos.... jejejeje bueno asta la próxima!!!!!!!

**AlMeNdRiTa**: Eyyy!!!!! Se te echo de menos!!!!! Xo bueno, ya estas aquí... jejejeje. Si no entiendes alguna abreviatura de las mías, avisa y yo te digo lo que es encantada..... :P Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo....!!!!!

**Abin**: Wola. No te preocupes x lo del cap. anterior, escribiste en este..... jejejeje. Bueno, ahora me tire una semana sin hacer nada, xo esk estaba con la uni y no pude. Ya nos veremos en otro cap. !!!!!!!

Besos para todos y.... dejar reviews, plis, plis, plis, plis.......


	11. capitulo 10 b

Wola!!! Aki me tenéis otra vez. Estoy en la uni., mas bien en la biblioteca, xk no ha venido la profesora y me acorde de vosotr. Ya veis... jejejeje, a ver como va la inspiración dentro de la universidad.... la verdad nunca había escrito en la uni., siempre en casa. Ya me diréis que os parece....

Después explico xk me tarde tanto, ok? SORRY!!!!!!

Espero que os guste!!!!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior....**

_Ginny se acerco y primero curo la herida de la cabeza y después se dirigió al costado y lo curó. Cuando estuvo curado del todo se separo de la mesa y el Sr. Crable se levanto de golpe y se fue junto con Goyle que la no saber que decir se marcharon del comedor y del colegio sin decir nada. Entonces todos vieron que el Sr. Zabini seguía allí, plantado delante de la puerta sin mover ni un músculo._

_¿Malfoy y Parquinson?.- pregunto Jean_

_se fueron antes de que mataseis a los demonios. – respondió sin mas._

_Muy valientes.- comento Loui._

_No eres un monstruo ni nada x el estilo.- dijo Ginny, que sabia xk estaba allí y lo que pensaba._

_¿a no?_

_No_

_Y ¿qué soy?_

Capitulo 10 b 

Será mejor hablar en otro lugar. – cnt Ginny

Si, vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres.- opino Remus.- Llevaremos al Sr. Rotlan a otra sala.

El Sr. Zabini asintió con la cabeza y su hijo Blaise se levanto y fue asta él:

Padre, yo tmb voy.

Como quieras.

Draco!!!!.- grito Blaise, y al ver la cara de todos añadió.- el se viene conmigo.

Pues si no viene nadie mas.... nos vamos y dejamos que el colegio acabe de cenar. – dijo Paul

Si, los alumnos pueden marcharse tranquilos a sus casas. Los demonios no han vuelto a salir.- dijo Jean.

Una chicas Sly fueron a coger a Lara Rotlan y la sentaron junto a ellas, esta siguió llorando en silencio xo se dejo hacer. Entonces los 11 salieron en silencio, encabezados x Paul y Alexander, en la cola iba Ginny con Mark. Cuando llegaron a la Sala, todos se sentaron menos el Sr. Zabini y Remus mediante un hechizo llevo al Sr. Rotlan a una sala contigua.

Si quiere puede sentarse.- le ofreció Ginny

N mejor m kdo de pie. Gracias. –cnt cortésmente

Como quiera. Se lo explicare lo mejor que pueda. Es complicado y no es fácil de asimilar. – al ver que él seguía mirándola directamente decidió continuar. – Bien, creo que usted es el eslabón pedido entre la magia antigua y la contemporánea.

¿Que soy que?.- dijo sorprendido.

Vera, en teoría nosotros 4 tendríamos que haber sido tan poderosos como ahora desde el principio, xo no lo fuimos. Creo que en algún momento de la historia, nuestras familias tuvieron algo que ver, y que después se volvieron a dividir, xo de aquella unión en su momento, salió otra familia. Diría que la familia Zabini.

Debí sentarme. – dijo el Sr. Zabini.

Es libre de hacerlo.- dijo Alexander.

Ahora nuestro poder se despertó xa poder matar a Sombra y al despertar a nuestro poder, tmb se despertó el suyo y el de su hijo. Esa es la versión corta.- finalizo Ginny.

¿Xo como despertaron el poder?.- pregunto el Sr. Zabini

Encontrándonos los 4 cara a cara.- cnt Loui.

¿xo n dijo que al largo de la historia se encontraron y de hay salimos nosotros?

Xo nosotros nos encontramos x separado. Es decir primero 2 y después 2, o de otra forma, xo nunca los 4 a la vez. – se explico Ginny.

De acuerdo, ahora ¿alguien me pude explicar la parte larga?

Yo lo haré, veras..... – comenzó a decirle Narcisa.

Narcisa le fue contando todo, tal y como lo recordaban y como sabia. Los demás ivan haciendo comentarios o añadiendo cosas que veían que Narcisa se olvidaba. El Sr. Zabini iba preguntando cosas a lo que los demás cnt sin ningún reparo.

Vaya,..... siento haberos quitado parte de vuestra magia. – dijo el Sr. Zabini cuando ya le habían contado todo.

¿un golpe de modestia?.- dijo Ginny y al ver la cara de todos añadió.- Sorry, costumbre. K queréis ¡¡¡¡aun va vestido de mortifago!!!!!!

Tranquila, n pasa nada.- dijo el Sr. Zabini

Nada, ya esta resuelto. – dijo Mark.

Bueno, chicos es tarde y mañana hay entreno y clase. Todo el mundo a su cuarto.- dijo Remus.

Si no les importa, y x supuesto al profesor Dumbledore tmp me gustaría quedarme aquí. Con esto las cosas cambian xa mi, y necesito ordenarme las ideas.- comento el Sr. Zabini.

X nosotros puede quedarse aquí. Es mas, seria conveniente, Sr. Zabini.- le dijo Ginny.

Si me voy ha quedar aquí y nos vamos a ver tanto, será mejor que me llaméis x mi nombre de pila.- al ver la cara interrogante de todos añadió.- Samuel, xo puede ser Sam.

Bien, entonces las cosas quedan así, él es Sam y dormirá aquí. Blaise se pasa a dormir al cuarto de Draco con él y Ginny, así podrá estar controlado. Y el resto a su cama. ¿Estamos?.- dijo Narcisa, a lo que todos asintieron y cuando se iban a marchar llamó a Ginny.- ¿n t molesta no, k Blaise duerma con vosotros? .- dijo cuando todos estaban ya fuera.

No, pero ya se me olvido k kiere decir compartir cuarto con una persona de mi mismo sexo. – comento Ginny.

Si ya, lo sé. Xo n podemos dejar que Blaise haga algo sin querer.... y si estar tu, estaremos mas tranquilos.

Ya. ¿qué pasara con el Sr. Za..... Sam y con Blaise?

No lo sé. El Sr. Tenebroso se dará cuenta de la falta del Sr. Za..... Sam.- dijo Narcisa y Ginny sonrió.- ¿de que te ríes?

De que no soy la única a la que le cuesta acabar con las costumbres.

Ha, bueno si. Es lo que tienen las costumbres.

Ya. Mejor me voy que ya deben haber llegado al cuarto y tengo sueño.

Bien, buenas noches.

Dew!!!!!!!

Ginny se fue y por una ventana vio que Blaise estaba con su padre en los jardines del colegio y pensó que , ahora Sam, querría saber lo k piensa su hijo. Ginny siguió su camino y dejo a padre e hijo en su intimidad. Cuando llego a la sala común ya no había nadie. Así k pensó k Lara Rotlan ya se había dormido y que Parkinson decidió irse al cuarto. Ella decidió lo mismo y se fue hacia el cuarto de Draco y paso lo que tenia que pasar. Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta se encontró que Draco solo llevaba unos boxer.

Ho! Lo siento. – dijo Ginny tapándose los ojos. "Jjooodddeeerrrr, no esta mal. GINNY! Seriedad!!!!" pensó.

Draco que tardó en reaccionar, se quedo allí parado y cuando callo en la cuenta de cómo estaba se sonrojo un poco y se puso los pantalones, de normal estas situaciones era desde otro punto de vista. Cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa se giro y vio que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y en la puerta de la habitación. Se dirigió asta ella y le quito la mano de los ojos.

No pasa nada. Era fácil que pasase ¿no?. A de mas, ¿nunca has visto a un hombre en boxers?

No fuera de la familia, y eso de HOMBRE se tendría que discutir.

Ginny cuando abrió lo ojos vio que ya llevaba pantalones y la camisa, xo esta estaba abierta. No se dieron cuanta de que Draco aun sostenía la mano de Ginny, y poco a poco se fueron juntando, xo cuando ya notaban la respiración del otro, escucharon unos pasos desde la escalera. Draco se separó rápidamente abrochándose la camisa y pensando que había sido x poco. Ginny x su parte se dirigió hacia su cama y cuando iba a subirse en ella, Blaise entro x la puerta, con un silencio absoluto. Los dos chicos dieron gracias a Dios x ver que el que acababa de entrar no iba a hacer ninguna pregunta.

¿Esta es mi cama?.- dijo Blaise señalando la cama nueva.

¿para que preguntas lo que ya sabes?.- cnt Draco

Ginny lo miro con reproche, xo Blaise hizo caso omiso y se metió en la cama.

Blaise.......- dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama del chico, siendo observada por el rubio.- ¿estas bien?

¿he? Si, claro. Esk...... no se como explicarlo

si quieres hablar ya sabes, en parte estas aquí por eso.

Me gustaría xo n tengo ganas de hacerlo en voz alta.

Hay mas vías.

¿a que te refieres?

Concéntrate en mi. Relájate. Me oyes.

Te oigo asta yo, Ginny.- dijo Draco con tono burlón.

¿de verdad crees eso, Ginny? ¿lo crees?.- dijo Blaise de repente dejando al rubio fuera de sitio.

Claro. Tu tranquilo y descansa, has hecho un gran esfuerzo.- cnt Ginny

¡He! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?.- dijo Draco ya molesto.

Nada, solo que él tmb puede hablar mentalmente.- cnt Ginny muy natural

Genial.

Yo me voy a dormir ya. Demasiadas emociones fuertes.- dijo Blaise tapándose con las sabanas.

Buenas noches. Me voy a cambiar.- dijo Ginny entrando al lavabo.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto cerro la puerta, se la imagino dentro mientras se cambiaba de ropa. "no debiste decir eso ultimo Weasley..... ¿XO K DICES DRACO? ES GINNY!!!!!!". Estuvo un rato dando vueltas analizando la situación. Xo cuando escucho la puerta de lavabo se metió en la cama, no iba a darle el gusto de que pensase que había estado dándole vueltas a la situación. Pero Ginny estaba metida en sus pensamientos tmb sobre cierta situación, con cierto rubio. No creía lo que estaba pasado, no podía estar pasando. Cuando salió, n se fijo en ninguno de los dos chicos y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Se sentó en la repisa de esta y miro hacia fuera. Draco abrió los ojos y la vio allí sentada, iluminada con la luz de la luna. Cuando se dio cuenta d sus pensamientos se maldijo a si mismo y se giro haciéndose el dormido. Ginny x su parte no se había dado cuenta y siguió mirando x la ventana, estuvo mirando la luna y al rato se levanto y dijo:

Se acerca.- dicho esto se metió en la cama, dejando al rubio desconcertado, ya que no se había dormido y la había escuchado.

como ven la noche 8 chicos en especial

En la entrada había 5 figuras con capas y capuchas negras puestas u con unas mascaras blancas en las caras. En la mesa de los Gryffindors se quedaron sorprendidos. "¿se puede saber que hacen estos aquí?", se preguntaba Ron. "Hay que ser idiota para venir asta aquí", pensó Harry.

En la mesa Slytherin un rubio y un moreno se miraron y después miraron a Parquinson. "no lo habrá hecho ¿verdad?", penso el moreno. " no habrá sido tan inbecil como para hacerlo.... esto huele a problema... y familiar." , penso el rubio. De repente Ginny se levanto y dijo:

Hombre! Sr. Malfoy... y compañía. ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos las caras? ¿se quedaran a cenar?

El ambiente era tenso. Nadie decía nada. Pero muchos pensaban a toda velocidad. Hermione vio como sus dos mejores amigos se quedaban con la boca abierta con la actitud de Ginny y ella estaría igual si no fuese xk ya se esperaba de todo cuando Ginny tenia que ver. Colin estaba que no se lo creía. "¿les esta invitando a cenar?¿ se le fue la chaveta o k?"

En la mesa de las serpientes Draco miraba a Ginny y a los mortifagos e iba susurrando: que no sea él, que no sea él.

De las personas que estaban en la puerta una dijo:

Yo no soy el Sr. Malfoy.

"Uf, no es él. Espera..... esa voz.... JODER!!! Es él. Maldición", penso Draco.

Si ya y nosotros somos hermanitas de la caridad!.- cnt Mark.

"se dieron cuenta." ,penso Draco. En la mesa de los leones estaban flipando. ¿cómo era que les hablaban así?. "Ginny me va a tener que contar MUCHO!!!!" pensaba Ron. Peor cuando vieron que los 4 chicos iban directos a ellos los 4 Gry se quedaron pasmados ¿xo k hacen?

Cuando los chicos empezaron con la broma de xk habían tardado tanto, los chicos slytherin intentaban disimular la risa. La verdad era divertido verlos, xo tal donde estaban no era conveniente reírse. Xo en la mesa Gryffindor sonreían sin tener que esconderse. Y mas cierto pelirrojo que se sentía muy orgulloso de su hermana.

Dejaos de tonterías, WEASLEY, deja a mi mujer libre... AHORA. – dijo la misma voz.

¿tu eres imbécil no?. – le dijo Ginny.- al no recibir ninguna contestación siguió hablando.- ¿Para que coño me dices que no eres Malfoy, cuando sabes perfectamente que si que lo eres y que yo lo sé, perfectamente?, ya para rematar la cosa me dices lo de tu mujer..... a ver, lumbreras! Aquí la única que esta casada, desgraciadamente, con un mortifago es ella.- y señalo a Narcisa.- y....¿sabes como se llama?.... Narcisa, y lo mejor de todo, MALFOY. A si que, la cagaste si intentabas despistarme. Ha! Y lo mas importante. Narcisa esta aquí xk kiere, nadie la retiene contra su voluntad. Si no quisiera estar, ya haría meses que no estaría con ella. ¿te quedo claro?. – le dijo a la persona que tenia delante y que estaba en el centro.

A si se habla.- susurró Colin.

Cada vez me siento mas orgulloso de que sea mi hermana.- susurró Ron.

En la mesa Sly. Blaise se giro a su amigo y le susurró:

Entiende que tiene razón.- a lo que el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yo no soy el Sr. Malfoy. – le contesto la figura.

Claro que no! Malfoy és él. – dijo Ginny levantando la mano izquierda y haciendo que la mascara de Lucius Malfoy saliera volando.- ¿de verdad creísteis que no me había dado cuenta?. Tu eres Goyle.- dijo levantándole la mascara.

¿se puede saber xk continuáis con la tontería de las mascaras, si sabéis que siempre sabemos quienes sois? .- pregunto Mark, al ver que todos lo miraron interrogantemente, dijo.- No es verdad. Es la gran tontería. Si ya sabemos quienes son!

Los otros tres, ¿os quitáis las mascaras vosotros o lo hacemos nosotros?, sabemos que mucha educación no tenéis, xo.... un mínimo si ¿no?. Si nosotros no llevamos, vosotros tmp. – dijo Loui.

En ese momento los otros tres se quitaron las mascaras dejando ver las cara del Sr. Crable, el Sr. Zabini y el Sr. Parquinson. Todos tenían una cara seria y de disgusto, se estaban delatando delante de todos.

al menos ahora todos nos conocemos. ¿no es así, Crable? .- y como de tal palo tal astilla, el padre era tan tonto como lo era su hijo, así que asintió.

"ahora ya sabemos de donde saco la estupidez Crable", penso Harry.

Deja libre a mi mujer.- dijo Malfoy, xo los 4 pasaron olímpicamente de él.

Al menos tu padre es insistente, ¿no?.- dijo Baise

Si, xo en los momentos equivocados.- cnt el rubio secamente.

Y, ¿xk no tenemos el placer de gozar de la compañía del Sr. Rotlan?. – dijo Jean.

El Sr. Rotlan esta haciendo unos negocios con vuestro amigo Sombra. ¿lo conocéis no?. – dijo el Sr. Parquinson muy orgulloso. Se puso mas contento al ver la cara de los 4 chicos, que se pusieron blancos como la leche.

Lara Rotlan se quedo estática, ¿su padre con ese Sombra?, eso no podía se nada bueno. Pansy Parquinson levanto la cara muy orgullosa xo,.....

Ginny se giro y con cara ya seria de enfado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Parquinson (hija), Ginny se puso detrás suyo y le dio tal collega que sonó en todo el comedor.

Esa de parte de muchos.- susurró Hermione.

¿XO A TI K COÑO TE PASA? ¿ESK ERES IMBECIL? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS? ¿HE? CNT MALDITA SEA!!!!! ¿NO TE LO DIJE? YA TE LO DIJE LA OTRA VEZ, PARA LA PROXIMA, TE MUERDES LA LENGUA, TE ENVENENAS Y TE MUERES. ASI NOS SALVARAS DE TUS ESTUPIDECES!!!!!!!

¿xo como se puede ser tan inútil?. – grito Mark, que se giro a Parquinson,.- xk eso.... es..... de ..... INUTILES!!!!!!

Parquinson (hija) se frotaba la nuca y miraba a Ginny con cara de odio. ¿cómo se atrevía?. Draco y Blaise miraban divertidos la escena. " de seguro que ya la cago", penso Draco.

¿qué pasa? ¿qué empezáis a tener miedo? . – dijo Parquinson defendiendo a su hija.

Ginny se giro y le dijo:

¿Miedo?, ¿Nosotros miedo? JA, xo escucha bien, JA. ¿Sabes xk decimos esto?.- como no decía nada, se volvió a girar y le dijo a Parquinson hija.- A ver, ¿qué fue lo que te dije que pasaría si lo hacíais?

que moriríamos.- dijo Parquinson con un hilo de voz.

Y ¿pretendes que nos lo creamos?.- dijo Malfoy, xo su pregunta fue respondida cuando el cuerpo sin vida del Sr. Rotlan apareció en mitad del comedor.

Ante ese ultimo hecho, todos se quedaron sin aire. El cuerpo estaba inerte, su cara era de sufrimiento y tenia cortes por todas partes.

¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?.- le dijo Mark.

Lara Rotlan corrió hacia el cuerpo de su padre con lagrimas en los ojos y se abrazo a él. Le dolía la muerte de su padre, solo le tenía a él. Por primera vez Draco y Blaise se compadecieron de la chica y miraron con cara de reproche a Parquinson, la cual no sabia que hacer. "Eso lo provoqué yo. Ella es mi amiga....", penso Parquinson.

En la mesa Gry. todos estaban callados.

Eso les pasa por listos.- susurró Ron.- solo lamento a Rotlan.

Ron!!!!.- susurró Hermione.- acaba de perder a su padre.

Lo sé x eso lamento lo de Rotlan, se decía que se marcharían del país.

- TE ODIO!!!!! OS ODIO A TODOS!!!!! ODIO AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO Y TODO LO QUE REPRESENTA!!!!! NO KIERO VOLVEROS A VER. EN LA VIDA!!!!!!.

Vaya, ahora si que esta sola. – susurró Blaise

¿qué quieres decir?.- pregunto Draco.

Su madre murió, y solo estaban ellos dos.- explico Blaise mientras Rotlan hablaban y atinaron a oír:

quiero que lo matéis, lo quiero muerto. Que no kede nada de él, ni de sus demonios.- después se giro y busco a Harry con la mirada, cuando lo encontró le dijo.- Potter, mátalo. Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer, xo mátalo.

Todo el comedor se quedo en silenció y Harry solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Nadie sabia lo que hacer hasta que Ginny se acerco al Sr. Rotlan y le cerro los ojos mientras Mark hacia aparecer una sabana blanca y con la ayuda de Ginny tapaban el cuerpo. Ginny se acerco a Narcisa y a Lara Rotlan y les dijo:

Rotlan, orvitaré a tu padre a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí nosotros tenemos nuestras cosas. Podrá estar allí asta que decidas que hacer, vale?

Harry aun estaba aturdido x lo que le acababan de decir, xo pensándolo bien. Ahora ella estaba en la misma situación familiar que él. La misma persona había provocado que estuvieran huérfanos. Así que no comento nada y agradeció que su amigos no comentasen nada. Cuando los miró, entendieron que ellas habían llagado a la misma conclusión que él.

Mientras Ginny orviataba el cuerpo de su padre, Rotlan seguía en el mismo sitio con Narcisa, y esta no dejaba de consolarla y mirar con reproche a su marido.

Cuando Ginny llego y se produjo el enfrentamiento entre esta y Malfoy. Todos se quedaron callados, la mente en blanco, solo tenían una pregunta "¿qué pasara ahora?"

Pero en ese momento una fuerza invisible arrastro a los 5 mortifagos hacia fuera del Comedor y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, dejando a todos otra vez descolocados. Los 4 chicos se quedaron mirando las puertas y se miraron entre si.

¿quién lo ha hecho? .- pregunto Mark

Yo no.- dijo Jean.

Noooo.... otra vez no. – dijo Ginny.

Jean ¿qué ves? .- dijo Paul por primera vez desde que entraron los mortifagos.

No lo veo muy claro, xo los veo a ellos y.... hay unas figuras, demonios. Los van a hacer papilla, hay que hacer algo y pronto.- cnt Jean

Los Gryfindors sabían que Ginny no los dejaría morir así xk si. Xo tal la situación mas de uno creía que ¿xk no?.

Draco, y Blaise estaban confundidos ya que no sabían que estaba pasando.

Ginny corrió hacia la puerta, se acerco mucho a ella y grito:

SR. ZABINI!!!! CONCÉNTRESE!!!!!!! PROYECTE SUS SENTIMENTOS HACIA SUS MANOS!!!!!! DEJE QUE LA ENERGIA SALGA POR SUS MANOS!!!!!!!!!

Xo k esta haciendo? Es un mortifago. ¿qué sentimientos?.- dijo Colin.

Colin! Alguno tendrán. Alguno y muy enterrado, xo alguno.- dijo Harry. Cosa que hizo reír x lo bajo a los 3.

Blaise se quedo de piedra, ¿xo que hace?. No sabia que hacer, si ir donde Ginny y preguntar allí mismo o k? Xo cuando escucho la explicación de Ginny del xk hacia eso, no le ayudo nada. ¿se puede saber que siente cuando estoy yo? Y ¿qué magia?

Por su parte Draco también estaba en sus pensamientos. " ¿se puede saber que siente Ginny x Blaise? Yo n note nada. ¿y d k magia habla? Todo este rollo me empieza a cansar......"

Cuando los chicos dijeron de hacer lo de la otra vez, todos se movieron hacia atrás. Draco y Blaise fueron hacia el fondo y Draco dijo:

Vamos, a ver si vamos a recibir también nosotros. X k culpa de Parquinson esto esta muy liado.

En la otra parte del comedor, también hacían lo mismo.

¿Crees que esta vez se pondrán a insultarse otra vez?. Xk la otra vez me pillo desprevenido.- dijo Ron a Harry.

Hombre no sé. Xo si lo hacen no nos pillara desprevenidos no?.- cnt este

Cuando todos estaban detrás los chicos se deshacieron de la puerta y salieron al rescate, ninguno se movió, x si las moscas.... y todos expectantes a lo que pasaría. Cuando los vieron entrar, se dirigieron a sus sitios y Blaise dijo:

¿y tu padre y Parquinson?

Ni lo sé, ni lo quiero saber.

Ginny curó a los dos heridos y se preguntó x los desaparecidos a el Sr. Zabini, cuya respuesta no sorprendió a nadie.

En la mesa Gryffindor estaban todos sonriendo ante la situación que se veia.

No eres un monstruo ni nada x el estilo.- dijo Ginny, que sabia xk estaba allí y lo que pensaba.

¿a no?

No

Y ¿qué soy?

Esa parte me interesa a mi.- dijo Blaise a Draco

Será mejor hablar en otro lugar. – cnt Ginny

Si, vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres.- opino Remus.- Llevaremos al Sr. Rotlan a otra sala.

Blaise reacciono en ese instante y supo que si no intervenía ahora no se enteraría de nada.

Padre, yo tmb voy.

Como quieras.

Draco!!!!.- grito Blaise, y al ver la cara de todos añadió.- el se viene conmigo.

Pues si no viene nadie mas.... nos vamos y dejamos que el colegio acabe de cenar. – dijo Paul

Si, los alumnos pueden marcharse tranquilos a sus casas. Los demonios no han vuelto a salir.- dijo Jean.

En la mesa de Gryffindor 4 chicos se quedaron con las ganas de saber que pasaba, xo sabían que no podrían hacer nada. Así que hicieron lo de siempre, almacenar sus preguntas xa cuando todo eso hubiera acabado y poder hablar libremente con Ginny.

Una chicas Sly fueron a coger a Lara Rotlan y la sentaron junto a ellas, esta siguió llorando en silencio xo se dejo hacer. Cuando Parquinson se quiso acercar le dijo:

No te atrevas a acercarte a mi ni un metro. Te dije que la hicieras caso, que tenia un presentimiento, xo tu nada. Pasando. Ahora no quieras mi perdón xk n te lo daré. N m arrepiento de nada de lo que te he dicho esta noche, así que para ti no existo.

Parquinson se alego del lugar, un tanto triste. Se había equivocado solo x su ego, si le hubiera hecho caso a su amiga ahora no estaría así. Ahora tendría amiga.

En la Sala de los Menesteres ya se había explicado todo y cada uno se dirigía a su cuarto. Cuando Ginny fue llamada xo Narcisa y Blaise fue alcanzado x Sam.

Hijo! Quiero hablar un momento contigo

Blaise miro a Draco y le dijo: - ve tu. Ya llegaré.

Bien, adiós Sr. Zabini.

Draco, lo de Sam tmb iba xa ti.

Ok. Sam, buenas noches.

Draco se alego con pase firme analizando lo que suponía toda esa situación. Y Blaise se alejo x otro camino, hacia los jardines.

Blaise, ese cambio del que hablan ellos, ya hacia tiempo que lo notaba y lo estuve hablando con tu madre.

Madre, sabe de esto? ¿y k piensa?

No tiene la misma postura que nosotros hijo. De hecho tu madre no esta al cien por cien.

¿a que te refieres?

Tendríamos que pensar seriamente en ingresarla en San Murgo. No esta bien y con todo esto que me ha ido pasando su enfermedad se ha ido agravando.

¿San Murgo? Xo si ella estaba bien!

No hijo, delante de ti podía moderarse un poco, xo ya no es consciente de lo que hace. Cree que el Sr. Tenebroso nos llevara a la libertad y a un mundo mejor.

Bueno eso es lo que piensan los mortifagos no?

No exactamente. Xo ella lo empieza a tener ya como un dios o algo x el estilo. Empieza a decir que le ha enviado a misiones inexistentes y los demás mortifagos se aprovechan de ella.

Te refieres a.....

Si, sexualmente. La mente de un mortifago puede ser muy perversa. De esto me entere hace un par de días, y ayer iba a hacer una locura con la que podría haber acabado con su vida. ...... Blaise, lo e estado investigando y e buscado información. Lo mejor es internarla. Si me quedo aquí con ellos tu madre puede correr peligro y n se puede defender. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Si. Creo que tenes razón. Xo es duro. ¿cuándo la internaras?

Había pensado pedirle un permiso a Dumbledore xa k te deje salir el fin de semana para poder verla en casa y después despedirte. Y al lunes cuando estés en clase la internare. .......... Blaise, he intentado que no te dieras cuanta y que fuese lo menos duro xa ti, xo tal y como están las cosas, quería que lo supieras antes de que ellos lo utilicen contra ti.

Si, es mejor. Y te lo agradezco. Xo no quiero que vayas solo a internar a madre. Yo también iré.

Bien, pues la internaremos el Sábado. Domingo arreglaremos todas las cosas de la casa. Ahora mejor vete a dormir. Y n te preocupes que allí estará bien, ya hablé con los médicos.

Bien. Mejor mañana me cuentas mas. Ahora me voy, Draco y Ginny ya deben estar en el cuarto. Buenas noches padre.

Buenas noches hijo.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue para sus cuartos. Cuando Blaise llego al cuarto de Draco no de dio cuanta de nada y cuando reacciono n se acordaba de cómo había llegado asta allí.

¿Esta es mi cama?.- dijo Blaise señalando la cama nueva.

¿para que preguntas lo que ya sabes?.- cnt Draco

Ginny lo miro con reproche, xo Blaise hizo caso omiso y se metió en la cama.

Blaise.......- dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama del chico, siendo observada por el rubio.- ¿estas bien?

¿he? Si, claro. Esk...... no se como explicarlo

si quieres hablar ya sabes, en parte estas aquí por eso.

Me gustaría xo n tengo ganas de hacerlo en voz alta.

Hay mas vías.

¿a que te refieres?

Concéntrate en mi. Relajate. Me oyes.

Te oigo asta yo, Ginny.- dijo Draco con tono burlón.

Entonces escucho la voz d Ginny dentro de su mente, xk sus labios no se movían. Ella le decía:

No estas solo. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros, y n t preocupes x tu madre. Ella estará bien. Veras que cuando domines todo lo que tienes dentro, te será mas fácil. Es lo mejor.

¿de verdad crees eso, Ginny? ¿lo crees?.- dijo Blaise de repente dejando al rubio fuera de sitio.

Claro. Tu tranquilo y descansa, has hecho un gran esfuerzo.- cnt Ginny

¡He! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?.- dijo Draco ya molesto.

Nada, solo que él tmb puede hablar mentalmente.- cnt Ginny muy natural

Genial.

Yo me voy a dormir ya. Demasiadas emociones fuertes.- dijo Blaise tapándose con las sabanas.

Buenas noches. Me voy a cambiar.- dijo Ginny entrando al lavabo.

fin de cómo lo ven los demás

Al día siguiente cuando Ginny despertó encontró algo nuevo. Draco y Blasie ya se habían ido. Blaise porque mucho no durmió y Draco porque prefería estar fuera del cuarto cuando ella despertase y así no tener que dar rienda suelta a su imaginación por su pijama y de estar ella en el lavabo.

Ginny recordó que hoy tenia clase y entreno, así que se ducho, se cambio y bajo para el Gran Comedor. Al llegar allí vio que aun faltaba gente en su mesa, así que respiro aliviada. No llegaba tarde, y se dio el gusto de poder bostezar un par de veces.

Vaya, Gin. Que cara traes....- dijo Mark

Yo también te quiero Mark.

Jejejeje... Vale, no es un buen día.

Después de ello no se volvió a decir nada mas, asta que de repente. Narcisa y Paul llegaron junto con Sam (N/a se me hacer raro incluso a mi llamarlo así), se sentaron y se pusieron a desayunar.

Y.... ¿las clases y el entrenamiento donde será, si se hace el velatorio del Sr. Rotlan allí?.- pregunto Jean.

¿Cómo que el velatorio se hará allí?, ¿Dónde es allí?. – pregunto Loui.

Eso. – dijo Ginny.

El velatorio se hará en la Sala de los Menesteres, es más amplia que donde dejamos ayer su cuerpo. Así que las clases se aran aquí o en los jardines o en alguna aula vacía..... – explico Remus.

Osea donde podamos.- aclaro Jean

Básicamente. Aunque.... Ginny ¿podrías ir tu a la clase de pociones que hay ahora? Snape dice algo de ruidos y sonidos. Y como es oscuro.....- se explico Alexander.

Que sí, que lo habéis hecho a suertes y me toca pringar a mi. ¿No?

Yo n lo hubiera dicho mejor.- cnt Alexander.

Si, y será mejor que vayas ya. Las clases deberían empezar ya y si no t das cuenta, ya no hay nadie aquí.- dijo Remus

Ginny se giro y vio que era verdad, no había nadie. Así que se levanto muy a su pesar y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Cuando llego a la puerta vio que esta ya estaba cerrada.

Genial, ahora interrumpe una clase. Verás la que me soltará! Al menos ahora n me puede quitar puntos.......- se dijo Ginny

Así que, pico a la puerta y entro.

Si?

Buenos días, vengo porque dijo algo.... – miró a la clase y vio que alumnos eran y sin pensarlo dijo.- Genial!!!!!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

N/a PERDON (castellano), PERDÓ (catalán), SORRY (ingles), SCUSE (italiano) , PARDON (francés). No lo se decir en mas idiomas, xo lo siento mucho!!!!! Se que hace como dos semanas que no actualizo xo esk he tenido mil y un problemas. Yo explico, primero, tenia trabajo x hacer de la uni. Y no fui muy rápida, después me entro un virus al ordenador y todo lo que tenia escrito se me borro (consecuencia en el trabajo de mi madre me tuvieron que desmontar TODO el ordenador y volverlo a montar) así que no lo tuve asta el jueves de la semana pasada, xo tenía cosas x hacer para el viernes, así que no escribí nada. El viernes me dedique a leer los fics que leo yo y el sábado me fui a Valencia a ver a mi hermana, ya que tenía puente asta el miércoles. El problema estuvo en que llegé a mi casa el martes, xo tenia que estudiar, xk entre el jueves y el viernes (o sea, ayer y hoy) tenia 3 exámenes y la entrega de un trabajo. Y hoy, después de ir como una loca x todas partes, pues he podido acabarlo.

Lo que digo arriba es cierto, como no tenia ordenador en casa y no había profesor me puse en la biblioteca de mi uni a escribir.

Este cap. es un tanto raro, lo sé. Xo que se la va a hacer, si la autora lo es...... Bueno, yo os quería pedir una cosa.... (si habéis llegado después de todo este rollo de la explicación) La cosa es fácil:............

MANDAR REVIEWS PEASE !!!!!!!!! MANDAR, MANDAR, MANDAR!!!!!!!

Decirme que os parece, bien, mal, un rollo, una flipada que no se sabe x donde coger...... lo k sea menos virus xfa!!!!!!!

Gin W. Black Buenas!!!!! Ya ves, x fin estoy aki!!!! Ya tenia ganas de subir algo, jejejeje..... Sorry x la tardanza, arriba explico los motivos y son verdad heeee, LO JURO!!!!! Me alegro que te guste. Ya van pasando cositas, xo todo llegara, ya veras. Bueno, un besazo y suerte con tu fic también.

Al resto: no me olvido de vosotr : Abin, AlMeNdRiTa, Ginny-ForEver, Ginebra, LadyVega, AnduchisMalfoy-22, Lindmie. Espero que os guste y besos para todo el mundo!!!!!


	12. capitulo 11

Wola!!! Aki me tenéis otra vez. Ahora e dio rápida, Heeeee!!!!

Espero que os guste!!!!

Nos vemos luego....

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior....**

_Ginny se giro y vio que era verdad, no había nadie. Así que se levanto muy a su pesar y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Cuando llego a la puerta vio que esta ya estaba cerrada. _

_Genial, ahora interrumpe una clase. Verás la que me soltará! Al menos ahora n me puede quitar puntos.......- se dijo Ginny_

_Así que, pico a la puerta y entro. _

_Si? _

_Buenos días, vengo porque dijo algo.... – miró a la clase y vio que alumnos eran y sin pensarlo dijo.- Genial!!!!! _

Capitulo 11 

Ginny vio que estaba en la clase de pociones de séptimo de SLYTHERIN y GRIFFINDOR. "¿es que estaré eternamente ligada a estas casa y este curso o k?", pensó Ginny.

¿Srta. Weasley? Intentaba explicar algo, ¿puede continuar?.- le dijo el profesor con una pizca de burla.

Si, claro. – dijo Ginny ya situada.- le decía que como se había quejado de ruidos y sonidos sospechosos vengo a vigilar la clase. Si no le molesta ¿claro?.- dijo mientras iba hacia la mesa del profesor.

Esto.... no claro; xo creí que ustedes tenían clases y que vendría alguno de los adultos.- cnt Snape un tanto molesto.

¿le importa que me siente en su sitio? Es que me han dicho que la clase es de dos horas, y como se que usted nunca esta en el escritorio sentado y a mi me espera un día duro...... .- dijo Ginny ya en el escritorio.

Puede hacer lo que quiera, es libre de ello.

Gracias.- dijo Ginny sentándose en la silla detrás de la mesa.- verá, yo si que tengo clases, xo resulta que los adultos son guías y.... bueno, eso, ellos nos guían a nivel conceptual, xo en los trabajos de campo e investigación los hacemos nosotros.

Ya veo, puesto que ellos son un año mas adelantados, puede que saque provecho de esta "vigilancia".- cnt ya mordazmente.

No crea, con todo lo que he aprendido estos meses, se sorprendería de lo que he llegado a aprender. Por su puesto que no se hacer todas las pociones. Pero tuve que aprender a marchas forzadas algunas de séptimo nivel o incluso mas avanzadas.- cnt Ginny mas recostada en la silla.

Pruebe con esta.- le dijo señalando la pizarra.

Ginny se giro y vio la pizarra y lo leyó. Después dijo:

Ha si! Ya me acuerdo de ella! Narcisa se empeño en hacérmela aprender y aun no la he utilizado. Xo es muy útil, si eres nervioso. Si se le añade unas hojas de "_athzelas_", puede ser un somnífero. Xo mejor no juntarlo con "_velladona_", puedes llagar a estar una semana durmiendo.- dijo Ginny muy tranquila, sin levantarse de la silla. – interesante, muy interesante.

Ya.- se limito a cnt el profesor ante la mirada de todos los alumnos que no hacían mas que mirar a las dos personas como si fuera un partido de tenis. Snape miro a sus alumnos.- ¿se puede saber que hacen? Vamos!!! Apúrense, no tenemos todo el día.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar mientras Ron, Harry y Hermione miraban sorprendidos a Ginny. A de mas de k Draco y Blaise, se miraban, miraban a Ginny y a Snape y se sonreían por la situación.

Snape no dijo nada mas, solo se limito a ir por las mesas para ir corrigiendo a los alumnos, si se podía decir corregir, puesto que seguía igual con el tema de atormentar a los Gryffindors y premiar a los Slytherins. Pero con la conversación con Ginny, los Gryffindors habían tomado más confianza en si mismos y ya no era tan fácil.

Ginny a los cinco minutos de estar mirando al vacío decidió hacer algo útil, así que hizo aparecer delante suyo unos CDs, un diskman y letras de canciones. Se puso un CD en el diskman y un auricular, cogió unas hojas y empezó a leer y a cantar en silenció para aprenderse la canción.

¿se puede saber que hace?.- le pregunto Snape.

Entrenar.- cnt simple y llanamente Ginny.

¿el que?, ¿y k es eso?

Entreno la voz, me transfirieron el poder de la voz.- al ver la cara del profesor aclaró.- a través de canciones, transferimos todo el poder x la voz y podemos atacar, u otras cosas, según la ocasión.

Ya ¿y eso?

Se le llama Diskman, y esto CD. Es para escuchar la música. Los muggles no están tan retrasados como se piensa.

Aquí no pueden funcionar la cosas muggles.

Pero si yo les lanzo un hechizo especial si que van.

Bien, haga lo que quiera pero no moleste.

Como usted diga...... – Ginny se volvió a colocar el auricular y siguió a lo suyo.

A los veinte minutos se empezaron a escuchar unas voces, unas eran infantiles, otras agresivas y melodiosas. Ginny dejo la música y se levanto, sin mirar a nadie dijo:

Cada uno a lo suyo, no escucháis nada.

Todos se quedaron parados x la reacción de Ginny xo no se inmutaron en contradecirle. Ginny se adelanto asta una estantería y noto que en la otra parte de la estantería lo que había no era una pared, sino un panel de madera que ocultaba un trastero. Nadie dijo nada cuando vieron que levitaba la estantería xa poder pasar detrás. Allí Ginny se encontró con varios espíritus, y no amigables que se digan.

Desde la clase se escuchaban ruidos y gritos, tanto de los espíritus como de Ginny, nadie sabia lo que hacer, se suponía que tenían que estar en sus tareas, xo como quería que hicieran eso, si ella estaba allí al lado, sabiendo dios que?

De repente Ginny salió volando del trastero y fue a parar a la pared opuesta al trastero de la clase. Choco contra la pared y cayo al suelo. Se quedo dos segundo en el suelo tumbada y dijo:

Augch! No, si Loui va a tener razón con eso de las entradas espectaculares.....

Se levanto y miro a la clase, como todos la estaban mirado dijo:

No hay problema. Simplemente es que se aburren y se quieren divertir un rato.

En ese momento un espíritu con voz agresiva salió del trastero y fue directo a Ginny, ella solo levanto una mano y con un leve movimiento hizo explotar el espíritu.

El problema es que cuando estaban vivos nadie les explico que con fuego no se juega. – dijo Ginny como si nada.

Ginny volvió a entrar en el trastero y con unas explosiones y un par de hechizos, hizo desaparecer todos los espíritus. Después salió y se acerco a Snape y le dijo:

Bueno, tema resuelto. Ahora todos sus alumnos son corpóreos y están vivos. A de más le he conseguido mas sitio para guardar material. Me quedare asta el final para asegurarme que no hay mas "trasteros"; xo creo que esto ya esta limpio.

Como quiera.- dijo Snape, que ni por casualidad le iba a dar las gracias x lo que había hecho.

Ginny se dirigió otra vez al escritorio y se paso el resto de la clase memorizando canciones. Cuando sonó el timbre Ginny hizo desaparecer sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la clase; antes de salir le dijo adiós al profesor. Se estuvo esperando fuera asta que Blaise y Draco salieron de la clase, ellos al verla allí se dirigieron a ella.

¿y tu que haces aquí? , ¿no te habías ido ya?.- pregunto Blaise.

Te espero a ti. Me temo que hoy empiezas a entrenar tu nuevo poder. Por ahora te saltas las clases.- cnt Ginny.

Xo si de momento no he hecho nada anormal.

Gracias.- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

Ho! No quería decir eso, solo que d momento no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal, para mi.

Ya, xo tu padre si; y tu no tardaras. A de mas, noto que empieza a crecer tu poder y es mejor que lo controles desde el principio.

¿Sabes que suena de locos que le digas que notas su poder?.- dijo Draco.

Pues llámame loca, xo es la verdad. Vamos, se hace tarde y tu, Draco tienes mas clases hoy, no?

Heeeeee, si. Tengo....- Draco saco su horario y lo miro.- Historia de la Magia!!!!!! He! Que si queréis os acompaño!!!!

Jajajajajajaja, no creo que uno de los dos tiene que ver de que hablar xa después decírselo al otro. Y me temo que yo no puedo......- dijo Blaise.

Xo si quieres te acompañamos a clase.....- dijo Ginny burlonamente.

No te pases ni un pelo, pequeña. – la reto el rubio.

Bueno, si quieres te dejamos que vayas solo, xa que te vea Parquinson y se quiera acoplar a ti toda la clase.- sugirió

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, xo n sabia xk la idea le resultaba una tortura o xk n keria que Ginny se lo creyese, lo cual izo que se plantease otra pregunta "¿xk no me gustaría que Ginny pensase eso?". Igualmente Draco dijo:

De verdad que a veces eres de lo mas gracioso, Blaise.- dijo de un tono molesto, lo cual su amigo lo capto y se hizo una pregunta parecida a la de su amigo "¿será que Draco n kiere que Ginny se crea la broma? Y después dice que no le gusta!!! Ya veras!!!"

Al final el moreno y la pelirroja acompañaron a Draco asta su clase y después de comprobar que Parquinson estaba sentada con otra chica a la cual n conocían, el rubio se despidió de los otros dos y se sentó en la ultima fila justo a tiempo xa la clase.

Cuando Ginny y Blaise se despidieron, Ginny se dirigió hacia la Puerta Principal para salir a los jardines.

Creí que hacíais clases en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Y las hacemos, xo x unos días la Sala de los Menesteres se utiliza pare el velatorio del Sr. Rotlan y como que no es plan de hacer clase allí, con toda la familia Rotlan y amigos llorando su muerte.

Ha! Claro. Y ¿a dónde vamos?

A los jardines, deben estar x el lago, es una zona bastante plana xa entrenar.

Y ¿que voy ha hacer yo?

De momento lo mismo que tu padre. Hallar vuestro poder y aprender a canalizarlo. Cuando sepamos que poderes tenéis, haréis lo mismo que nosotros, os estaréis encerrados unos días, asta que logréis controlarlos.

Y ¿exactamente como se hace?

Se utiliza bastante la meditación, xo no te estreses, k aunque se ve muy complicado, después será coser y cantar.

No se coser,..................ni cantar.

Jajajajjajajajaja......, vale no te piques. Mira! Allí están. Si es que me los conozco, al lado del lago.

Cuando los dos llegaron, explicaron lo que paso en la clase de Snape y después empezaron a entrenar. Ginny con Mark, Loui y Jean; y Blaise con su padre. Los cuatro chicos se dedicaron a la defensa en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y Blaise y Sam aprendieron a respirar para relajarse y meditar, gracias a Narcisa y a Paul. Así se estuvieron entrenando hasta la hora de comer. Cuando volvían para el castillo Blaise iba con los 4 chicos y Sam con los Guías.

Oye, ¿no os volvisteis locos con eso de la meditación?, xk cuando Naricsa me a dicho que me iba a enseñar a respirar..... ¡no sabia si me estaba tomando el pelo o no!- dijo Blaise

Jajajajja..... eso mismo crei yo en su día, xo después se lo vas a agradecer de por vida.- dijo Mark

Es verdad, si no llega a se x la meditación, es posible que hubiéramos acabado locos....- dijo Jean

Mira quien llego a hablar el cuerdo!!!!!.- dijo Ginny

Bueno, vale, un poco si; xo ¿quien n esta un poco loco?.- se defendió Jean

Ante eso Blaise agacho la cabeza y siguió el camino con la vista. Ginny se dio cuenta de ello y fue con él.

Lo siento, creo que no es un buen tema xa hablar de esa manera. Nosotros hablamos así, xo con todo. Es una forma de descargar tensiones.- se explico Ginny

No, si no pasa nada. Tmb tiene razón. ¿quién no esta un poco loco?, xo me recuerda a mi madre y ella esta algo mas que un poco..... xo no te preocupes, estoy bien. – cnt este ya mas sonriente.

Bueno, pues entonces a comer!!! Me muero de hambre!!!.- dijo Ginny ya entrando al castillo.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor Blaise se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin, mientras los otros chicos se dirigieron al final del comedor. Cuando Blaise llegó se sentó con su amigo.

¿qué?, ¿cómo fue la apasionante clase de historia?.- le dijo el moreno.

Tu lo as dicho apasionante.- dijo secamente el rubio

Vale, vale. Captada la indirecta.

¿y tu?, ¿qué?

Uffff. Tu madre me enseño a respirar para la meditación.

A esa frase la reacción de Draco que estaba bebiendo, fue escupir todo lo que tenia en la boca hacia delante.

¿QUÉ?

Chico! Menos mal que aun nadie se sentó delante de ti que si no le bañas.....- dijo Blaise intentando no reírse.

Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.- dijo sarcásticamente

Gracias.- respondió el moreno.

El resto de la comida transcurrió normal, todos seguían hablando con sus amigos. Por supuesto, Blaise no le pregunto sutilmente sobre los sentimientos de Draco hacia Ginny, porque sabia que si él se daba cuanta, era capaz de degollarlo allí mismo y seguir con su comida como si nada.

Después de comer, cuando los 4 chicos se iban junto con sus guías, se pararon delante de Draco y Blaise. Los dos los miraron sorprendidos, asta que Sam dijo:

Hijo, ahora aras como esta mañana. Iras a la primera clase y después nos buscaras cerca del lago, ¿esta bien?

Si padre.- cnt Blaise.

Pues será mejor que nos vayamos. Que vosotros aun no habéis dado ninguna clase hoy.- dijo Paul.

Uju! Que ilusión!.- dijo Mark irónicamente.

Así los 9 se fueron hacia la salida del colegio.

Los días siguientes fueron mas o menos igual. Blaise, solo iba a lagunas clases. A veces a todas, o a ninguna, según se diera. A la semana volvían a estar desayunado en el Gran comedor.

Esta noche a habido movimiento x la tercera planta. – dijo Mark

Tmb en la primera.- dijo Loui.

Y en mazmorras ni os cuento.- comento Ginny.

Vale, eso solo puede decir una cosa. Hay que atacar ya. Ultimamente se mueven mucho xo no atacan. Estan reconociendo el terreno. Sombra querrá salir ya.- dijo Alexander.

Esto no es para hablar aquí. Ahora iremos a la sala de los menesteres y allí lo discutimos.- sentenció Narcisa.

Siguieron desayunando y al cuarto de hora se marcharon todos a la Sala. Todos iban hablando de unas cosas o otras, xo el tema del ataque no se tocaba asta estar en la Sala, así lo habían dicho y así lo harían. Una vez llegaron a la Sala se sentaron en una mesa redonda que tuvieron que ampliar, puesto que ahora tmb esta Sam y a veces Blaise.

Bien, hay que atacar de una vez y matar a Sombra, xo ¿cuándo?.- dijo Jean.

Lo antes posible, hoy o mañana. Tal vez pasado, pero esto es inminente.- dijo Paul.

Lo que creo es que si la batalla será dentro del castillo lo que hay que hacer es sacar a todo el mundo de él.- dijo Mark

¿sacar a todos?, ¿sabes lo que supone eso?, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?.- pregunto Alexander.

En este colegio solo hay una forma de hacerlo, ¿no Ginny?..- dijo Remus.

Ginny que entendió lo que quería decir xo el resto no, y aclaró:

Un partido de quiddich, un clásico de quiddich en Hogwarts.

¿Slytherin contra Gryffindor?.- pregunto Narcisa, a lo que Ginny y Remus asintieron con la cabeza.

¿Estáis seguros que eso hará que todo el colegio salga del castillo?.- pregunto Loui.

Si es cierto lo que me cuenta mi hijo, n tendréis ni que decir xk organizáis el partido. – dijo Sam.

Los partidos de quiddich los van a ver incluso los profesores, hay mucha rivalidad entre los alumno cuando se refieren a quiddich. – dijo Remus.

Y ¿xk Gryffindor contra Slytherin?.- pregunto Mark

Fácil, pocas veces un Gryffindor se lleva bien con un Slytherin.- al ver la cara que ponían todos dijo.- he dicho pocas veces. Y mi caso es una de esas veces. Bien, la cosa esta en que los capitanes de esas casas son Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, eternos rivales. – concluyó Ginny.

Bien, pues creo que tendríamos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.- sugirió Remus.

Y así hicieron, todos se marcharon hacia el despacho del director. Este les recibió a todos y hizo aparecer sillas para todos.

Y bien. ¿a que se debe la visita?.- pregunto el director.

Verá, es sobre la batalla contra Sombra.- dijo Paul.

¿si?, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

En vaciar el colegio.- dijo Alexander.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa del director Ginny se apresuro a explicarle:

Vera, director. Nosotros queremos que para la seguridad de los alumnos del colegio salieran de él, el día del ataque, el cual es inminente. Vamos que tiene que ser ya.

Ya veo. ¿y tienen alguna idea?

Si, un partido de quiddich. Un Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Ya, xo para eso hay que avisarles con tiempo.- dio el director a lo que todos se quedaron callados.

Ya, xo.....- dijo Ginny

¿qué estas pensando Gin? Mira que tu me das miedo.... – dijo Loui.

Burro. Pensaba que podríamos tocarles el orgullo. Es decir, hacer el partido con solo un día de entreno. Así les ponemos la escusa de que así se demostrará si son buenos ya de por sí o por que realmente se entrenan.- dijo Ginny.

Creo que estoy de acuerdo con el señor Loui. A veces da miedo.- dijo el director haciendo que Ginny se sonrojase.- xo por muy maquiavélico que sea el plan, puede resultar, y levantará la intriga de muchos. Ya levanto la mía!!!!!

A eso todos se sonrieron y Mark penso que le gustaría el colegio cuando de instalase allí. Después con la ayuda del director trazaron el plan que utilizarían para sacar a todos del colegio y n preocuparlos. Decidieron que al día siguiente y el día del partido no harían clases. El día del partido ya estaba planeado, por la mañana habría el partido de quiddich entre las dos casas y se comería en los jardines. Así por la tarde se dejaría para hacer una pequeña fiesta en una carpa que se montaría. Los cuatro chicos dijeron que no iban a necesitar mas tiempo que asta las 7 u 8, así que la cena podría ser ya en el Gran Comedor. Cuando todo estaba decidido el director dijo que los capitanes de los dos equipos de quiddich tenían que ser avisados, a lo que mecánicamente todos miraron a Ginny.

¿qué?...... A no! Les toca pociones, si entro allí Snape me matará! ¿esk tengo cara de mensajera?.- dijo Ginny

Heeeeee.... si la tienes. Anda ves, que no te cuesta nada. Si ya te sabes el camino, y de seguro iras mas rápido que nosotros.- dijo Loui con carita de pena.

No se vale!!! No me puedes decir que haga las cosas con esa cara que pones!!!! No es justo!!!!

Vale, xo ¿iras?

Urrggggg!!!! Si, ya voy.... – dijo Ginny mientras de dirigía a la puerta.

Ginny salió del despacho y se fue camino a las mazmorras maldiciendo a todos los que estaban allí, aunque el director y Sam no tenían culpa ninguna. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba delante de la puerta. " Bueno, total, solo te va a decir 4 bordearías y ya esta. Tu respira hondo", penso Ginny. Después de respirar hondo, un par de veces, llamo a la puerta. Detrás de ella se escucho la voz del profesor:

Adelante.

Ginny abrió la puerta y entro.

Buenos días profesor Snape.

Buenos días. ¿a que debemos su grata visita?, ¿acaso quiere comprobar si la poción de esta semana la conoce?

No, esa no era mi intención. Pero mirando la pizarra veo que esta tmb la conozco. Venia solo a buscar a dos de sus alumnos.

¿dos alumnos? Y... ¿se puede saber para que?, xk como veo que usted no tiene ningún respeto x los horarios me veo obligado a preguntar.

Ginny a esas alturas ya es estaba cansando así que entro mas a la clase y se encaro al profesor:

Pues vera, si que puede preguntar el motivo, xo seguramente no me creerá, asi que antes de decirle nada le diré, que podrá corroborar mi explicación el director de esta escuela, el director Albus Dumbledore.

Quiere ir al grano de una vez.

Tienen que acompañarme al despacho del director.

Bien, y esos alumnos son.... – dijo Snape ya derrotado de ir con sutilezas con la pequeña de los Weasley.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. – "ya esta, ya lo he dicho, ahora se levantaran y me iré de esta maldita clase", pensó Ginny.

Los dos chicos se quedaron muy parados, bueno, ellos y toda la clase. Snape miro al los dos muchachos y les dijo:

Bueno, ¿a que esperan? Apúrense, que retrasan la clase.

¿nos llevamos nuestras cosas?.- pregunto Harry.

Ginny se giro para verle y penso "y yo k sé! ¿cuánto tardaremos?, urrrggggg.... ves como tenia que haber tenido que venir Narcisa, o Remus o Paul o Alexander o Sam, xo no, tenia que venir yo!!!"

Pues.... ¿Ron, puedes llevarle las cosas a Harry si no a llegado cuando te vayas?.- pregunto Ginny a su hermano.- por favor.- añadió.

Cla...claro, no hay problema.- cnt este.

Bien, Blaise, tu haz lo mismo con lo de Draco. ¿nos vamos?.- dijo Ginny ya impaciente.

Los dos chico se levantaron y siguieron a Ginny asta el pasillo. Una vez Draco cerro la puerta empezaron a andar.

¿para que nos has llamado Ginny?.- pregunto Draco.

Para hacer un trío, tenia ganas de uno y no se me ocurrió a nadie mejor que vosotros dos para hacerlo.- cnt irónicamente. Al ver la cara de Draco, dijo.- ¿qué no me escuchaste? Dumbledore os quiere ver en su despacho.

Harry se rió de la contestación que le había dado Ginny, se tenia que reconocer que había vuelto diferente.

¿y tu de que te ríes, cara-rajada?

De ti, rubio arrogante.

VVVAAALLLEEE, ya esta. – dijo Ginny parándose y girándose para verlos a la cara.- no pienso aguantar ni insultos, ni indirectas, ni niñerías, ni nada x el estilo, ¿estamos? Si queréis insultaros hay dos opciones, o os reprimís o lo hacéis mentalmente, xo no voy a soportar mas de lo necesario. Ya tengo suficiente con lo mío.

Dicho esto se giro y volvió a retomar la marcha. "es que solo me falta eso! Aguantar a dos que no pueden ni estar en la misma habitación sin insultarse. Con lo estresada que voy yo. Tengo unas ganas que pase esto de una vez...." iba pensando Ginny.

Por otro lado Harry iba pensando en la pelirroja " la verdad es que tiene razón. Esta aquí para matar a un tío que si sale a la superficie matara a todos. Eso es mucha responsabilidad. Me lo dirán a mi!!!! Xo no es justo que le hagamos eso, necesitan nuestro apoyo y nosotros peleando..... a ver si Hermione encuentra algo ya sobre Poderes Antiguos. Estar así me mata".

Al lado de Harry estaba Draco y tmb pensando en la misma chica " yo no empece esto. Fue el cara-rajada que no puede dejar de se tan infantil. Xo esk e kdado como un idiota delante de ella!!!! Espera, un Malfoy nunca queda como un idiota. Y que me va a importar a mi el cara-rajada y la Weasley!!!! Bueno, Ginny.... ¿xo k dices Draco? GINNY tampoco!!!!"

Llegamos. Caramelos de fresa.- dijo Ginny. Inmediatamente la gárgola del fénix empezó a girar y subir.

Los tres se subieron a un escalón y esperaron a llegar arriba de todo. Una vez allí Ginny abrió la puerta del despacho y entraron. Allí los dos chicos se encontraron con todos, los compañeros de Ginny, los guías y el Sr. Zabini para Harry y Sam para Draco.

Ginny vio que Jean, Mark y Loui estaban detrás del director y que Mark le hacia señas para que se fuese con ellos. Ella comprendió que el plan lo iban a explicar ellos y que sus guías se iban a mantener al margen.

Draco y Harry vieron que habían dos sillas delate de la mesa del director y que este les hacia señas para que se sentaran.

Buenos días, señores. Les hemos llamado por un motivo que les interesa a ambos.- empezó a decir el director.

¿cuál?.- pregunto Harry. Dumbledore miro a Ginny y a Mark como señal de que les tocaba hablar a ellos.

Un partido de quiddich.- dijo Ginny

Slytherin contra Gryffindor.- continuo Mark

El miércoles por la mañana.- dijo Jean.

Este miércoles x la mañana.- aclaro Loui

¿CÓMO?.- dijo Draco

Eso es pasado mañana. No da tiempo a preparar el equipo.- dijo Harry

Vaya, eso es insólito. Por primera vez están de acuerdo en algo.- dijo el director. Los dos chicos se miraron con cara de asco.

¿qué pasa?, ¿no os creéis capaces?.- dijo Jean burlonamente.

Vamos, va a ser todo un clásico. Y solo con un entreno previó. Podréis demostrar si lo lleváis en la sangre.- dijo Ginny. Ante ese comentario los dos se miraron con despreció y todos pensaron " ya esta, listo. Ya están motivados"

Vale, xo aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿qué pretendéis?.- dijo Harry.

No se te escapa ni una heeee.- dijo el director.- seré sinceros con vosotros, a lo que los guías y los chicos pusieron cara de susto.- hay mucha tensión en el ambiente y necesitamos relajarnos, y ¿qué mejor que un clásico como este? A de mas, no se quejen. Eso provocara que mañana y pasado n tengan clases. Y después del partido habrá una comida en los jardines y después una pequeña fiesta.

Bien.- dijo Draco xo no muy convencido.

Otra cosa. Como el partido será "amistoso" los del equipo de Reweclaud y Hupelpuff podrán participar en el equipo que quieran. – dijo Ginny. Eso fue algo que nos les gusto mucho a ninguno de los dos chichos, xo no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

Esta bien, pues no queda nada mas que decir, así que será mejor que regresen a sus clases, y n digan nada de esto. En la comida haremos el anuncio del partido.- dijo el director.

Entonces los dos chicos se levantaron y se fueron hacia la clase. En ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra y cuando llegaron a su clase los dos dijeron lo mismo a sus amigos "luego t cuento". Mientras en el despacho....:

¿se lo contaran a alguien?.- pregunto Paul.

Por supuesto. – dijo el director.

Menos mal que se les a dicho que no lo hagan....- dijo Alexander.

Mi hermano interrogara a Harry, y Hemione también. A de mas que él confía plenamente en ellos. – dijo Ginny.

Y Blaise, tmb preguntara a Draco, xo no se si cederá o no.- dijo Sam

Si que lo hará.- sentenció Narcisa

Después todos abandonaron el despacho del director y se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres para preparar el ataque. Primero idearon el plan y después empezaron a preparar todo lo necesario. Y cuando llego la hora de la comida se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Al entrar no notaron mucho de diferente, así que pensaron que la noticia no se había extendido. Cuando llegaron a la mesa el director llamo a los 4 chicos y les dijo que lo mejor seria que lo explicasen ellos, haciendo creer que era una idea de ellos para que se distrajeran. Los 4 chicos accedieron y se colocaron delante de la mesa y cuando el director iba a pedir atención Loui se adelanto dando un silbido ensordecedor. Al instante todos se callaron y los miraron.

Esto..... gracias Loui. – dijo Jean frotándose la oreja.

Un placer. – cnt Loui a lo que el director x detrás sonrió y pensó "nunca se me había ocurrido llamarlos así, xo funciona"

Bien, bueno. Nosotros solo queríamos anunciar una cosa. – dijo Mark.

Si, como sabemos que esta situación es un tanto.... tensa. Le pedimos al director si nos dejaba organizar algo para poder despejaros. Así que preguntamos a Ginny y ella que sabe mas que esto que nosotros nos dio una idea.- dijo Jean mirando a Ginny.

Lo que yo había pensado era en hacer un clásico de quiddich, un Gryffindor contra Slytherin. – dijo Ginny e inmediatamente todos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar.

Loui volvió a silbar y todos se callaron otra vez.

Como lo hagas mucho mas, nos quedaremos sordos.- susurro Mark a Loui, a lo que el chico sonrió.

Bien, veo que la idea gusta. Bien, pues la cosa esta así. Los jugadores de las otras casa podréis participar también, en uno de los dos equipos. Da igual en cual. Tenéis esta tarde para pedirlo a los capitanes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los entrenamientos serán mañana, x la mañana Gryffindor bajo la vigilancia de Mark y la mía; y x la tarde Slytherin, con Ginny y Loui. El partido será el Miércoles por la mañana, después habrá una comida en los jardines y por la tarde una pequeña fiesta junto al lago. Eso supondrá que ni mañana, ni pasado habrán clases.- concluyó Jean. Cuando se callo todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Bien, pues ese es nuestro plan. Eso si, antes de salir el miércoles tendréis que coger todo lo necesario, xk las puertas del castillo se cerraran para que nosotros hagamos una vigilancia a fondo del castillo, ¿de acuerdo?. No habrá excepciones.- dijo Ginny, como vio que todos asentían xo algo confusos dijo.- bueno, a comer!

Y los cuatro se sentaron para comer junto con sus guías. La mesas estaban llenas de alumnos con ganas del partido, solo se hablaba de ello. Ginny vio como gente de Reweclaud y de Hupelpuff miraban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y/o se levantaban para ir a hablar con Harry.

Vaya la idea gusto.- dijo Loui una vez estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando se trata de Quiddich este colegio se moviliza.- comento Remus.

Bueno, al trabajo que mañana n se podrá hacer mucho. El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades. Harry fue asaltado x varios jugadores para poder jugar; en cambio, a Draco no fue a verle nadie. Todos desde un principio ya sabían que nadie querría ir con Slytherin. Por la noche en el cuarto de Draco no se dijo nada, Ginny llego tarde al cuarto y Blaise ya estaba dormido, xo Draco estaba apuntando unas cosas en un cuaderno "serán tácticas de quiddich", pensó Ginny.

¿jugaras?.- pregunto de repente Draco.

¿jugar? ¿a que?.- cnt Ginny

el miércoles, a quiddich.- al ver la cara de Ginny dijo.- ¿no eres jugadora de Gryffindor?

Si, xo el miércoles n participaré. Estaré haciendo una ronda a fondo.

Ya. ¿asta cuando con la mentira?

¿mentira?.- "mierda, a que nos a pillado. No, no. No es posible, no puede ser", pensaba Ginny.

Draco se levanto y fue a sentarse en la cama de Ginny, a su lado. Muy cerca.

Vamos, ¿no creerás que me creo todo lo que me dicen no?, un partido de quiddich, un clásico ¿y tu no juegas?

Nop.- Ginny empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y no por lo que preguntaba Draco.- tengo que hacer la ronda a fondo del castillo.

¿no lo podríais hacer sin el partido?.- dijo casi susurrando.

Podría se peligroso. Para vosotros.

Ya.- en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a su cara, asi que se levanto y dijo.- Buenas noches.

Ginny suspiro por lo bajito y se fue a cambiar para irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry le dijo a Mark que el entrenamiento seria justo después del desayuno y era por eso que los jugadores ya iban con los uniformes. Entre ellos algunos Reweclauds y Hupelpuffs. La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Jean y Mark vigilaron el entrenamiento de Gryffindor sin ningún problema, mientras Ginny y Loui terminaban de hacer unos detalles que les faltaba xo hacer.

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin hay dos chicos sentados frente al fuego:

Blaise.- dijo uno de ellos.

Mmmm.- cnt

¿Blaise? , coño contesta, haz el favor!!!!

Draco, si tu madre escuchase esa legua la lavaría con jabón.

Ja, pero ella no esta. ¿qué sabes de Rotlan?

¿Padre o hija?

Ambos

¿xk n me preguntas directamente lo que me quieres decir?.- se aventuro a decir Blaise.

¿crees que pretendo tirarme a Rotlan xk su padre ha muerto?

No, eso precisamente no.

Vale, vayamos al cuarto.- dijo Draco un tanto molesto

"Ahora es seguro de lo que quiere hablar", penso el moreno.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!

N/a: esta vez me comporte no? Hoy es Domingo!!! Bueno espero que les guste. La cosa ya llega a su final, xo tiene un final.......

No voy a adelantar nada, mas bien, xk tengo la idea general xo no se como llega asta ella. Ya sabéis que voy sobre la marcha. Es una de mis virtudes. (o no!) Vosotros decidís.

Bueno, gracias x los reviews. Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN CON EL CAPITULO. Yo lo dejo ir, ¿vale?. Como quien no quiere la cosa.....

**LadyVega**: Wola, esk me sentía mal, xk tenia ganas de continuar, xo n me dejo.... Bueno, ¿es suficientemente rápido?. Espero que te hay gustado. Besos.

**Gin. W Black**: Wola, me alegra que te guste el cap, ya me dirás que te pareció este. A lo que Draco no tiene poderes, no te diré nada en concreto xo si esto... : Los Guías también tienen ciertos poderes, no tan activos, xo los tienen. Estos poderes al igual que en los Puntos Cardinales pasan de generación en generación..... Narcisa es uno de los Guías. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Bueno, espero que hayas captado la indirecta, mas no te puedo decir. Dew y besos. Espero tu review. Ha! A lo de mi pregunta en el review en tu fic, si la entendiste. Era esa mi duda, gracias x decírmelo.

**Lindmie**: Wola, hacia mucho que no sabia nada de ti ¿no?. Bueno no importa, al menos sigues leyendo.... Los momentos divertidos, me vienen en el momento de ida de olla. Últimamente con la uni, no m pasa ya tanto (las idas de olla), xo bueno, ya volverán. Me alegra saber de ti. Bueno, espero que te guste, asta la próxima. Dew y besos.

Besos xa todos aquellos que leen el fic, sea cual sea su condición. (si escribe review siempre, a veces o nunca, :P) Y gracias x leerlo!!!!

Asta pronto!!!!


	13. capitulo 12

Aquí estoy otra vez.

Espero que os guste!!!

Asta ahora!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior....**

_Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin hay dos chicos sentados frente al fuego: _

_Blaise.- dijo uno de ellos. _

_Mmmm.- cnt_

_¿Blaise? , coño contesta, haz el favor!!!!_

_Draco, si tu madre escuchase esa legua la lavaría con jabón. _

_Ja, pero ella no esta. ¿qué sabes de Rotlan? _

_¿Padre o hija?_

_Ambos_

_¿xk n me preguntas directamente lo que me quieres decir?.- se aventuro a decir Blaise._

_¿crees que pretendo tirarme a Rotlan xk su padre ha muerto?_

_No, eso precisamente no. _

_Vale, vayamos al cuarto.- dijo Draco un tanto molesto_

"_Ahora es seguro de lo que quiere hablar", penso el moreno._

Capitulo 12 

Una vez llegaron los dos chicos a la habitación, Draco cerro la puerta y silenció la puerta con un par de hechizos.

¿y bien?.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa

no creas que sabes lo que quiero.- dijo secamente Draco, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera serio.

Vale. ¿qué pasa?.

¿xk n vas a entrenar hoy?

¿hoy?.- Blaise levanto los hombros y dijo.- no se. Mi padre me dijo que me veía cansado así que hoy y mañana tendría descanso.

Que casualidad ¿no?

¿qué casualidad?, oye ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?.- dijo Blaise que ya dudaba de lo que su padre le había dicho.

Por Merlin, Blaise. ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta?

La verdad en su momento no, xo ahora me haces dudar.

Están muy raros, y lo del partido... n se, xo algo ocultan.

¿Como lo sabes?.- dijo desorientado.

Aunque no sepa cosas de mi madre, conozco sus gestos. Algo le preocupa, le pone nerviosa.

¿qué me quieres decir?, ¿qué pasa algo serio?

Ufff.- Draco se sentó junto Blaise en la cama, justo delante de la cama de Ginny.- creo que esto llega a su fin.- dijo mientras le señalaba la cama de la pelirroja con la cabeza.

Ahora que lo dices, estos días estaban mas nerviosos, y ellos se entrenaban mas duro.- ante la cara de enfado de Draco dijo.- Creí que estaban subiendo de nivel.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas. Draco se levanto y cogió el cuaderno donde él, Blaise y Ginny apuntaban todo lo necesario para neutralizar el conjuro que Lucius Malfoy le lanzo a Narcisa, y junto con su amigo se fue hacia la biblioteca a ver si encontraba mas información.

A la hora de comer todos se reunieron de nuevo en el Gran Comedor. Todos se sentaron en sus sitios, Blaise se sentó junto con su amigo pero tenia unas ganas terribles de ir a hablar con ellos y decirles que sabia la verdad; xo Draco lo detuvo, antes de que corriese la voz por todo el colegio. No quería quedar mal delante de todo el colegio si después resultaba que lo que ellos decían era mentira.

Por la tarde, Slytherin fue a entrenar bajo la vigilancia de Ginny y Loui. Blaise no estaba en el equipo xo quiso ir con Ginny y Loui.

Para verlos entrenar.- dijo Blaise cuando Loui le pregunto el xk.

Xo en verdad quería ir con ellos a ver si se podía enterar de algo, xo la cosa no funcionó. Ginny y Loui enseguida se pusieron a cantar para entrenar la voz.

Una cosa, ¿xk siempre estáis cantando?.- dijo Blaise al ver lo que iban a hacer en las gradas del campo.

Entrenamos la voz. No es que no lo dominemos xo hay que aprender algunas canciones, así que aprovechamos cualquier momento. .- dijo Ginny.

Eso y que a de mas nos gusta cantar. Ginny tiene muy buena voz.- dijo Loui.

Loui!!! ¿quieres dejar de decir tonterías?. Mi voz es normal. – dijo Ginny sonrojándose, pues los jugadores de Slytherin habían salido al campo (ya volando) y se escuchaban sus voces.

Heee!!! ¿haz una demostración, entonces?.- dijo uno de los jugadores, que habían parado sobre su escoba delante de ellos.

Va, Gin. No te hagas de rogar.- dijo Loui, a lo que Ginny le miro con malicia.- ¿qué?.... Ha no!!!!!, no lo voy a hacer. Te lo pidieron a ti!!!!.- dijo Loui adivinando los pensamiento de la chica.

Si, xo yo pongo una condición. Y es esa. Tu cantaras con migo.

Urrggg. Vale. Xo digo yo la canción.- Ginny a regañadientes acepto.- Bien, pues... a ver.... Si no te hubiera conocido, de Chistina Aguilera y Luis Fonsi.

¿quiénes?.- pregunto Blaise.

Dos cantantes muggles.- cnt Ginny.- vale, pon los altavoces para que puedan escuchar la música.

Loui puso los altavoces y busco la canción. Después una música lenta empezó a sonar. (1)

_Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó_

_Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió, _

_Iluminando mis noches vacías_.- canto Ginny, a lo que todos se quedaron pasmados x su voz.

_Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió_

_Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor_

_Que para siempre seriamos dos.-_ Canto Luoi que tmb sorprendió a alguna chica presente.

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente 

_Si no te hubiera conocidos no se que hubiera sido de mi. _

_Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_.- cantaron juntos.

_Sin el latido de tu corazón_.- Ginny

_El mundo es mas frío_.- Loui

_Nada tendría sentido_

_Si nunca te hubiera, conocido_.- juntos

_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_.- Ginny

_Así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor_.- Loui.

_Supe que siempre seríamos dos_

_Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente. _

_Si no te hubiera conocido no seque hubiera sido de mi. (de mi,.- _Ginny

_Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir.-_ Juntos

_Sin el latido de tu corazón_.- Ginny

_El mundo es mas frío.-_ Loui.

_Nada tendría sentido_

_Si nunca te hubiera_ – Juntos

_Conocido_,.- Loui

_Que hubiera sido de mi._

_Nada tiene sentido_.- Ginny

_Si no es contigo_.- Loui

_No sé_.!!!!!!!!!- Juntos

_Que hubiera sido de mi_.- Ginny

_Hubiera sido_.- Loui

_Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé_.- Juntos

_Si yo podría vivir_.- Loui

_Si el latido de tu corazón_.- Ginny

_Sin ti, el mundo es mas frío_.- Loui

_Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

_Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido._ – juntos.

Cuando terminaron la canción vieron que todos seguían allí, con sus cara de asombro.

Vaya, no creí que lo hiciéramos tan mal.- dijo Loui.

¿mal?, ¿mal?. ¿xo tu estas loco? Mira.- dijo una chica que se levantaba la manga de la tunca.- los pelos de punta!!!!! Ha sido..... ha sido....

Genial.- dijo otro chico.

Simple y llanamente genial.- dijo otra chica.

Vaya.- atinó a decir Ginny que poco a poco se iba poniendo roja. – Gracias, supongo.

Siento interrumpir, xo mañana tenemos un partido. Ir calentando ahora vengo yo. – dijo Draco hiendo hacia los vestuarios.

Todos les hicieron caso y se fueron volando. Blaise se fue tmb hacia los vestuarios y encontró a Draco dando vueltas como un loco. El moreno se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y le dijo:

Amigo, a eso se le llama amor.

¿qué? ¿de que hablas?.- cnt sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Que te gusta la Weasley y que te gustaría que esa canción la hiciera para ti.

A ti se te fue. No me gustan estas cosas.

Xo te gusta ella,. ¿cierto?

Deja de decir sandeces, ¿quieres?.- y ya no aguanto mas y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Blaise fue asta él y le cogió la cabeza.

Amigo, estas caldo asta los huesos. Y se lo que piensas, y eso no te hará mas débil, sino mas fuerte aun.

Esk n puede ser. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella, ella, es una de esos, y nunca se fijaría en mi. Por dios!!! Si desde que la conozco solo he hecho que insultarla!!!!! A ella y a su familia!!!!

¿Y? Esa era a la antigua Ginny, ahora es diferente, tu eres diferente. X Merlin!!! Duerme en tu cuarto!!!!!

Mi madre es su guía. No la viste cuando llegaron la primera noche. Se puso histérica solo xk se tardaba!!!!!

Creo que tu madre no se interpondría en tu camino con ella.

¿Ahora resulta que eres mi consejero amoroso?, yo nunca he necesitado uno, Blaise.- dijo mas serio y clamado. Tono Malfoy, mientras se soltaba de su amigo que le seguía sujetando la cabeza.

Nunca antes te habías enamorado.- le dijo mientras se alejaba y volvía a las gradas.

Draco se quedo en mitad del vestuario con una frase en la mente. La ultima de su amigo. "Nunca antes te habías enamorado". "¿yo?, ¿enamorado?. Eso hay que verlo!!", pensó cuando habían pasado unos minutos. Lo que no sabia Draco es que eso ya se veía, xo no para él. Salió al campo y empezó el entrenamiento. Uno duro, pues solo había ese y ya esta. (tmb hay que tener en cuenta que cuando no controlaba algo, se ponía de muy mal humor). El entrenamiento finalizo y todos se dirigieron al castillo en silenció, menos Ginny y Loui que iban hablando de cosas tribales. Cuando llegaron Draco y Blaise se retrasaron para poder ver donde iban los dos chicos. Les siguieron por pasillos y escaleras asta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Blaise y Draco salieron de su escondite.

Ves!!! Nada raro!!! ¿se puede sabe que manía tienes?.- dijo el moreno ya cansado.

Quieres no gritar, que te van ha oír.- dijo Draco ya molesto x tanta queja.- lo único que digo es que no es normal. ¿xk n entrenas tu tmb?.- al ver que el amigo no cambiaba de parecer.- Vale, como quieras, xo sabes que tengo razón.

Así los dos se marcharon del lugar. En verdad Draco no estaba confundido, allí dentro los chicos entrenaban, lo que no de forma normal, lo hacían mas duro, más intenso. A la hora de la cena fueron al Gran Comedor, todos tenían cara de cansancio, xo nadie dijo nada. Los 9 cenaron rápido y se volvieron a marchar, dejando a todo el colegio sorprendido, pues de normal se estaban mas tiempo y más relajados, no como ahora. Poco después los alumnos se fueron a sus salas comunes o se perdieron por los pasillos. Blaise y Draco decidieron estar un rato en su Sala Común con algunos compañeros de Slytherin comentando el partido. A la media hora Parquinson entraba muy furiosa a la Sala y sin decir nada subió a su cuarto. A la hora, los dos chicos decidieron que era hora de subir a su cuarto, donde siguieron hablando, de el partido y del indeciso futuro de Blaise y su padre. Finalmente Blaise le explico que sucedía realmente con su madre.

Ginny y los demás estuvieron entrenando por dos horas mas, cuando se pudieron ir a las Salas Comunes, estaban totalmente destrozados. Tenían mucho cansancio y sueño, sobre todo sueño. Ginny se dirigió a Slytherin y al llegar al cuadro de la entrada, orvito ignorando lo que le decía el cuadro. Ginny iba sumergida en sus pensamientos y en sus cosas cuando noto que algo, mejor dicho alguien se topo en su camino y n la dejaba pasar, mientras no dejaba de chillarla. "¿qué esta pasando?, esa voz.... mmmm. Me suena... Ho, no! Ahora no!!! ¿Parquinson? Mira que es pesada!!!", penso Ginny y atino a oír:

X tu culpa, Lara no me habla. Y el Señor Tenebroso esta enfadado. TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!!.- le gritaba Parquinson.

Parquinson.- dijo Ginny pesadamente y sin alterarse x lo mas mínimo.- si no sabes mantener amistades y mantenerte con la boca cerrada, no es mi problema.

Dicho esto se fue dando un rodeo x los sofás para poder ir a la habitación. Pasando olímpicamente de lo que le decía Parquinson. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto vio que los dos chicos estaban en sus camas, xo sentados y hablando de no se sabia que, puesto que Ginny volvía a estar en su mundo.

Los chicos se callaron cuando vieron a Ginny entrar arrastrando los pies. Esta cerró la puerta y se quito la chaqueta y las bambas dejándolas caer x el camino, quedándose en pantalones de deporte largos y un top de tirantes naranja ajustado. Los chicos se quedaron parados y se levantaron para ir a hablar con ella, que se subía a la cama x los pies e iba gateando asta la almohada para poder meterse dentro. Pero a medio camino la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a una Parquinson muy furiosa.

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE CRES???? , PRIMERO ME VIENES A AQUÍ, AQUÍ !!! EL CUARTO DE MI DRACO!!!!! TE LAS DAS DE....- gritaba Parquinson, pero fue interrumpida ya que Ginny había ido a la puerta y la estaba empujando hacia fuera.

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? ESTE ES EL CUARTO DE DRACO, SOLO ÉL ME PUEDE ECHAR!!!!.- le dijo Parquinson Ginny se paró y la miro incrédula.

Bien, así me gusta. Que sepas lo que te conviene, así que LARGO!!!! FUERA!!!!!!.- dijo Draco, dejando a una Parquinson en el umbral de la puerta estática.

¿qué?. ¿me echas?, ¿xk?.- dijo Parquinson que no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Lo que oíste. Que te largues. ¿no ves que queremos hacer un TRIO? Mira!!!! Draco ya me había quitado la chaqueta!!!!!!.- dijo Ginny ya cansada de toda esa historia y señalando la chaqueta que ella había dejado en el suelo.- si no te importa..... ADIOS!!!.- y le cerro la puerta en las narices.- Uuurrrggggg!!!! Será pesada!!!.- cogió una silla y la atranco en la puerta para que no pudiese volver a entrar.

Parquinson intento entrar xo no pudo y empezó a dar golpes a la puerta y a llamarlos.

VETE!!! QUE QUEREMOS. ....................... versión codificada: PPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIII. versión sin codificar: FOLLAR!!!!!!!!..- le grito Ginny.

Al instante los golpes cesaron y unas pisadas daban a entender que se estaba yendo a su cuarto. Ginny se giro y vio a los dos chicos que la miraban con sorpresa y que cerraban la boca con fuerza.

¿qué?.- dijo como si nada Ginny.- vale. Reiros, xo funciono, ¿no?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- así se estuvieron unos minutos mientras Ginny se sonreía sentada en la cama.

Vale que no es pa' tanto!!!! Solo le he dicho un par de cosas.- dijo Ginny muy inocentemente.

Jajajajajja.... si no es lo que le has dicho, bueno si; xo ¿has visto su cara?.- le dijo Draco.

A sido, sencillamente GENIAL!!!! Nadie, nunca, nadie la había dejado así. Eres .... eres.... no hay palabras.- decía Blaise.

Tampoco es para tanto ¿no?.- dijo Ginny extrañada

Nunca nadie la había vacilado de tal modo, y menos con Draco.- dijo Blaise que ya se había calmado.

Verás, estará detrás de mí preguntando, x lo menos una semana.- dijo Draco.

Pues suerte. Yo me .....- Bostezo gigante de Ginny.- me voy a la cama. Buena noches. .- y se durmió en menos de un minuto.

Los chicos al ver que se dormía tan rápido decidieron seguir hablando xo mas bajito y estar en una cama (N/a: no piensen mal....), xo al rato tmb se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana x la mañana tendrían el partido, la comida en el jardín y la fiesta.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levanto pronto, se ducho y se cambio. Decidió que para ese día iría sobre todo cómoda. Así que escogió uno pantalones de tela anchos y con bolsillos xa poder llevar las pociones; y una camiseta de tres cuartos lila y morada, con unos números en el pecho. Se recogió el pelo con una coleta y se puso las bambas. Después se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres donde estarían todos para repasar todo una ultima vez, antes de la gran batalla.

Cuando despertaron los chicos vieron que Ginny no estaba y que su cama estaba por hacer. Draco en ese momento sintió un vació en el pecho, xo no relaciono a que iba e intento seguí como si nada, xo su amigo lo conocía. Aunque sabia de que mal humor se ponía cuando había partido contra Gryffindor, así que prefirió dejarlo en un pensamiento y ya esta.

A la hora del desayuno el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de murmullos y emoción, xo al llevar allí unos 5 minutos Ginny noto que eso no era el ambiente normal ante un clásico de Quiddich en Hogwarts.

¿Gin, que pasa?.- dijo Jean.

No sé. El ambiente no es el normal. De normal, hay mucha emoción, nervios. Los alumnos se levantan para ir a hablar con los jugadores, etc.... y hoy no.

¿cres que sospechan algo?.- dijo esta vez Loui.

Ginny tiene razón. No están como siempre.- dijo Remus.

Pues tendremos que animarnos para contagiar ¿no?.- dijo Mark sacando un aparato de música.

¡Locos!! ¿qué queréis hacer ahora?.- dio Paul divertido.

Mark puso la música y empezó a sonar la canción "Quiero ser", de Antonio Orozco. (2)

Quiero convertirme en vela, para iluminar tu mesa de noche 

_Quiero convertirme en letras de ese libro que alimenta tu sueño......_- canto Loui mientras los de más daban palmas o golpes rítmicos a la mesa.

_Quiero despertar contigo para regalarte claras del día_

_Quiero ser el agua fresca que recorra tu cuerpo desnudo.- _canto Mark

_Y ahora quiero se tu espejo, para ser el primero cada día_

Y ahora quiero ser tu anhelo para no ser mas un alma... perdida..- canto Ginny 

_Quiero ser tu voz, x sentir tu risa_

_Quiero ser el aire, que respiras _

_Quiero ser carmín, pa' vestir sonrisas _

_Quiero se un día, de tu vida._

_De tu vida...._

_De tu vida_

_De tu vida_.- Todos Juntos

_Quiero convertirme en vela, la del barco que llevara tu nombre _

_Quiero convertirme en letras, xk saben lo que tanto te quiero.....- _Canto Jean

_Quiero despertar contigo xa recoger los versos perdidos _

_Quiero ser el agua fresca, la que tanto te envidiaba aquel día.- _Canto Loui

_Y ahora quiero se tu espejo, para ser el primero cada día_

_Y ahora quiero ser tu anhelo para no ser mas un alma... perdida.- _Canto Mark

_Quiero ser tu voz, x sentir tu risa_

_Quiero ser el aire, que respiras _

_Quiero ser carmín, pa' vestir sonrisas _

_Quiero se un día, de tu vida._

_De tu vida.... _

_De tu vida_

_De tu vida_,- Todos juntos

_Quiero convertirme en mesa donde entregas tus ideas de noche_.- Canto Ginny

Quiero ser tu voz, x sentir tu risa 

_Quiero ser el aire, que respiras _

_Quiero ser carmín, pa' vestir sonrisas _

Quiero se un día, de tu vida 

_Quiero ser tu voz, x sentir tu risa_

_Quiero ser el aire, que respiras _

_Quiero ser carmín, pa' vestir sonrisas _

_Quiero se un día, de tu vida_.- Todos juntos

_Quiero convertirme en vela para iluminar tu mesa de noche.- _Canto Jean

Cuando termino la canción se dieron cuenta que los profesores los miraban, a de más de algunos, muchos alumnos.

Vaya, no crei que tu hermana tuviera esa voz.- dijo Harry.

Yo tmp.- dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, que estaba hablando con el director y sus compañeros.

Mientras en la mesa Slytherin.....

Acaba de demostrar que lo de ayer no fue simple inspiración.- dijo Blaise, que se quedo mirando la mesa de los chicos.

No, xo los otros tmp se quedan atrás.- dijo Draco intentando sonar indiferente, cosa que no consiguió.

Al tiempo el director les decía a los chicos que con su improvisado concierto habían dejado a todo el colegio fascinado y que ahora se les veía mas animados.

Y era verdad, todos habían pensado que ese era un día feliz para ellos y lo tenían que aprovechar. A los pocos minutos todos ya estaban saliendo, así que los cuatro muchachos con sus Guías y profesores salieron asta la Puerta Principal. Ellos eran los ultimos así que no había nadie en el colegio. Al llegar, en la puerta estaban solo ellos.

Venga Sr. Zabini, le llegaré a las gradas de Slytherin.- dijo Snape.

Si, un segundo. – se giro y miro a los 4 chicos que estaban en lo alto de los 4 escalones.- Bueno, no se que decir. Aun así, buena suerte y deciros que tenéis mucho valor y determinación. De verdad que os admiro.

Tu tmb eres valiente. No es fácil separarse de Tommy y entender que lo que hacías asta ahora era un error.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Gracias. Asta pronto.- dijo Sam y se marcho con Snape.

El resto de profesores se despidieron con frases como "gracias x lo que van ha hacer" y cosas así. Dumbledore les dijo.

Todos los pasadizos secretos están bloqueados, así seguro que ningún alumno podrá entrar.- dijo mirando a Ginny de forma significativa, que hizo que esta se sonrojase.

Bien, nosotros cerraremos la puerta principal por dentro y encerraremos a los elfos en la cocina x fuera, así no correrán peligro.- dijo Jean.

Esta bien, ya están avisados de que podía pasar algo así y están de acuerdo.- dijo Dumbledore.- Bueno gracias x todo y asta pronto.

Al ver como se iban todos los profesores y el director vieron que algunos alumnos venían hacía ellos. Esos eran Ron, Hermione, Harry, Colin, Blaise, Draco y... ¿Lara Rotlan?

Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?.- pregunto Remus.

Venimos a desearles suerte.- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana.

La suerte la tuve en tener una familia como la tengo y tenerte a ti en ella, te quiero mucho hermanito.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Ron contesto al abrazo sin pensárselo dos veces, pues no sabia que en realidad su hermana se estaba despidiendo de él, por si acaso.

Bueno, vale, que no has venido solo Ron.- dijo Harry. Cuando los hermanos se separaron.- Bueno, Ginny, ¿quién iba a pensar que tu eras aquella niña de la estación de tren?, me alegro por ti. Suerte.- y la abrazo ante la mirada de cierto rubio.

Weno, ya sabes, suerte y todo eso. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero con locura. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, ¿vale?.- dijo Hermione, mientras los chicos hablaban con Mark.

¿qué pacha, pelirroja? Oye, de mi parte dale una patada en el culo a ese Sombra ¿ok?.- dijo Colin divertido.- Suerte, aunque se que no la necesitas.- y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ta lueg, fotógrafo. – sonrío Ginny y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

Así fue como los Gryffinodors se fueron, dejando solo a los Slytherin.

Bueno, gracias x todo lo que me enseñasteis. Intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible, me gustaría ayudar.- dijo Blaise, a lo que muchos pensaron "¿se esta despidiendo?, esk ¿lo sabe?".- Machacarlos ¿vale?.

De eso no te quepa duda.- dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

Rotlan se adelanto un paso con la cabeza gacha, aun estaba triste por la muerte de su padre.

Bueno.... yo.....quería darles las gracias x lo del velatorio y eso.....y decirles que yo no los odio. Parquinson no debió de hace eso.- dijo algo tímida.- siento los problemas que os haya causado.

¿de que hablas?.- dijo Loui.

Bueno, ahora Sombra estará indignado con vosotros. Creerá que lo utilizáis para matar a magos oscuros ¿no?.- dijo confundida.

¿indignado?.- dijo Ginny con cara de duda y sorpresa, se acerco a Rotlan y le dijo.- nos da igual lo que crea Sombra de nosotros, es su problema. Y no as causado ningún problema. No tienes x k disculparte, ni dar las gracias. Lo hicimos porque quisimos.

Rotlan asentía con la cabeza gacha, y un par de lagrimas se deslizaron x su rostro.

Vale, adiós. Y suerte.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Draco se acerco a Ginny y vio que los demás estaban comentando lo que había pasado con Rotlan.

Bueno, yo solo te quería decir que..... suerte. Ya me contaras como fue.- y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla rozando los labios.- asta luego.- dijo en voz mas alta para los demás y le volvió a susurrar.- seguiré mirando los libros para mi madre. Y...... a mi no me engañáis, esto no es una simple ronda a fondo.

Dicho esto se marcho con paso decidido, dejando a una Ginny estática, ¿había pasado, lo que había pasado?. No estaba muy segura xo volvió a las escaleras donde seguían hablando.

Bueno, chicos es la hora.- djio Remus.

Si, bueno, algún día tenia que llegar ¿no?.- dijo Mark. A lo que todos sonrieron.

Será mejor que os marcheis, el partido va a comenzar, y Paul y Alexander nunca han visto un clasico aquí.- dijo Ginny.

Tienes razón. Bueno, adiós.- dijeron los Guías mientras se abrazaban a todos.

Bueno, ten cuidado pequeña.- le dijo Paul a Ginny.

No te preocupes. A de más! tienes que presentarme a tus hermanos gemelos!.- dijo Alexander divertido.

Tu estate tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Remus.

No te preocupes, no romperás la promesa, ya la cumpliste- le dijo Ginny

¿de que hablas?

Se que te prometiste a ti mismo que me cuidarías x mis padres.

Remus entendió lo que le quería decir, le sonrió y se fue a despedir a Mark.

Bueno, n empezamos muy bien, xo hemos pasado x tanto..... que vamos, te quiero mucho. Tu tranquila vale.- dijo Narcisa, Ginny penso que si alguna vez fue fría, ya no quedaba nada de ese frío en sus ojos.

Narcisa, quiero que hagas algo x mi.- dijo Ginny sacando unas cartas del bolsillo.

¿qué e eso?.- dijo temerosa.

Cartas, xa los que quiero

Giinny, no.- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Escúchame. ESTE ya murió una vez, puede volver a pasar.- intentando aparentar serenidad.

Hemos trabajado xa que eso no ocurra.

No sabemos que pasara. Escúchame. Estas cartas, entrégalas, ya llevan nombre y hay para todos. Si me pasará hazlo. Por favor.- le dijo Ginny dándole las cartas.

Espero no tener que hacerlo.- dijo Narcisa mientras cogía todas las cartas y se las guardaba. La abrazo.- Asta pronto.

Así se separaron y los cuatro Guías se marcharon hacia el campo de Quiddich, sin mirar atrás, no podían, si lo hacían sería mucho mas duro y no lo soportarían.

Los cuatro chicos se metieron en el castillo y cerraron la Puerta Principal con su magia, después se dirigieron a las cocinas.

Ginny los guío asta el cuadro del frutero. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y la puerta se abrió.

Buenos días. ¿qué quieres?, ¿pastel?, ¿tostadas?, ¿carne?....- iban preguntando los elfos.

No, no. Yo solo quería hablar con Dobby.- dijo Ginny.

Entonces Dobby apareció y le dijo:

¿qué quiere señorita Ginny?

Hola, Dobby ¿cómo estas?

Bien, señorita, ¿qué le pasa? Tiene una cara extraña.

Si veras Dobby, Dumbledore nos ha dicho que os aviso que hoy iba a pasar algo.

Sí. ¿quiere decir que usted es una de ellos?

Sí.- ante la cara de asombro de Dobby decidió seguir.- Escucha, para vuestra seguridad, os encerraremos aquí para que no os pase nada, ¿vale?

Sí, señorita. Ni Dobby ni sus amigos saldremos.

Bien, xo no es un castigo he!!!! Solo es para asegurarnos que no os pasara nada. La puerta la cerraremos nosotros con nuestra magia, así que si se abre seremos uno de nosotros 4; si no es así, y n es nadie de Hogwarts desapareceros como vosotros lo sabéis hacer.

Xo señorita, no quiero contradecirla, xo la magia de Hogwarts hace que no lo podamos hacer.

Lo sé, xo eso lanzaré un hechizo en la cocina xa que si la puerta si abriese y no fuésemos nadie que conozcáis, lo podáis hacer. ¿de acuerdo? Si lo tuvieseis que hacer, ves a Dumbledore y le dices lo que habéis visto. ¿vale?

Sí, cuente con nosotros. Adiós, Señorita Ginny.

Adiós Dobby. – se levanto y se dirigió al resto.- Adiós.

Adiós Señorita.- cnt todos los elfos.

Ginny salió de la cocina junto con los 3 chicos y cerraron la puerta y lanzaron el hechizo para que si fuese necesario los elfos se marchasen. Salieron al pasillo principal y se dirigieron a la mazmorras. Al llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras Jean dijo:

Allá vamos.

Cuanto ante mejor.- dijo Ginny

Y los cuatro se adentraron en las mazmorras.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!

_De normal no escucho Chistina Aguilera, xo tengo el disco donde lo canta y lo vi el otro día, y mira, me acorde. _

_No sé si exacto, xo diría que si. Esk la he transcrito mientras la escuchaba en el ordenador_

N/a: Bueno, esto ya esta. Ya estamos llegando al final de este tema..............., xo no de Draco y Ginny. ¿qué habrá querido decir ese beso? Mmmmmmmmmmm.............. eso mas adelante. Jejejeje.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos para todos y espero REVIEWS!!!!!! Jejejejeje

**LadyVega**: Genial, que te guste. Espero no defraudar. Xk se me ocurren muchas cosas y no se si son la mejores. Ultimamente voy mas rápido, no se que me pasa..... jejejejeje. Bueno, besos. Dew!!!!!

**Abin**: te noto con ganas de saber mas, heeeee, pues..... ya tienes otro cap. ahora si que es inminente todo esto, jejejejejejeje. Xo aun m quedan ases en la manga..... todo se andará tu no te preocupes...... Besos, y que vayan bien las vacaciones!!!!!

**Morella Malfoy**: GENTE NUEVA!!!!! (lara botando x la habitación, jejejejje; bueno en verdad no es tan exagerado) Wola, yo soy la loca que escribe esto, de normal soy mas tranquila; xo esk aquí... me transformo! Jejejejeje. Bueno, me encanta que hayas enviado un review. Ya ves que la cosa esta a punto, xo si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntar; otra cosa es que te cnt todo, ¿no?. Mas que nada, xk si te e de cnt algo k desvelaría alguna sorpresa.... pues, (me perdonaras) xo no lo haré. O lo haré indirectamente, como en el caso de Gin. W Black. Bueno, besos y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Gin. W Black** Wola, intento ir lo mas rápido posible, xo digo yo que tengo que dormir, comer, ir a la uni.... y esas cosas ¿no?. Bueno, me alegro que cogieras la indirecta, no me seas impaciente que te me adelantas a acontecimientos. Bueno, besos y suerte con tus fics.


	14. capitulo 13

Wola! Supongo que tenéis ganas de saber que pasa no? Pues seguir leyendo..... Mas no puedo hacer..... jejejejeje

Asta ahora!!!!!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Ginny salió de la cocina junto con los 3 chicos y cerraron la puerta y lanzaron el hechizo para que si fuese necesario los elfos se marchasen. Salieron al pasillo principal y se dirigieron a la mazmorras. Al llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras Jean dijo: _

_Allá vamos._

_Cuanto ante mejor.- dijo Ginny_

_Y los cuatro se adentraron en las mazmorras.. _

Capitulo 13 

Mientras en el exterior del castillo.....

Todos estaban expectantes por ver como iba a ir el partido. De el equipo de Slytherin no había ni un jugador de fuera la casa; en cambio, en Gryffindor tenían jugadores de repuesto. Harry decidió que lo mejor sería que se hicieran turnos, cada 10 minutos se iban a ir cambiando de jugadores. Incluso en el puesto de Buscador, había jugador de repuesto.

Al empezar el partido, salieron el equipo de Gryffindor al completo, exceptuando el puesto de Ginny como cazadora, puesto que todo el mundo sabía donde estaba ella ahora, en su lugar estaba otra Gryffindor amiga de Ginny. Por su puesto el equipo de Slytherin tmb salió al completo. El partido empezó con mucha emoción. Paul y Alexander (que eran los únicos que no habían vivido un Slytherin contra Gryffindor) estaban expectantes y alucinando x las jugadas.

Vaya! Esto es genial!. Tiene que verlo Jean!.- decía Paul.

Y ¿decís que Ginny juega en el equipo?.- pregunto Alexander.

Si. Yo la e visto jugar con sus hermanos y es bastante buena. Xo me gustaría verla jugar aquí. Se vive mucho mas.- dijo Remus.

Al primer cambio de jugador (una cazadora), Gryffidnor ya ganaba por 40 puntos. El partido era comentado por una chica de Ravenclaw, que al ver a su compañera de casa entrar en el juego, empezó a retransmitir el partido como si Lee Jordán, el antiguo comentarista, la hubiera poseído y estuviera hablando él. Ante eso la profesora McGonagall le amenazo de que si no dejaba la actitud tendría que dejarla fuera de la actividad. En verdad, la profesora sonrió al escuchar los comentarios y recordar al antiguo comentarista, que aunque era partidista, sus comentarios eran divertidos y entretenidos.

Hubo un cambió de bateador unos minutos después, cuando Ron paró una pelota que iba a una gran velocidad, de hecho en un principio Ron, creyó que la bola si que había entrado x el aro, xo al ver que sus compañeros le felicitaban y las gradas estaban eufóricas, entendió lo que sucedía.

Draco, por su parte, cada vez estaba mas cabreado, y se notaba en el juego. Su vuelo era rápido y brusco, y sus gritos eran amenazantes. Tenia ganas de que eso pasase ya, quería ganar a Harry delante de todos y dejar de servir como una distracción, pues así era como él lo veía. Ahí delante estaba su madre mirando como iba el partido, él siempre decía que jugaba mejor de lo que él mismo creía, de esa manera no tenía que escuchar tanto a su padre; xo ahora su madre le estaba mirando, estaba viendo lo que hacia y n podía dejar que Harry le ganara. No otra vez.

Harry por su parte estaba disfrutando del partido. Hacia mucho que no jugaba y tenía unas ganas terribles de poder montar en su escoba y jugar un partido. A de más estaba el hecho de que en verdad ese partido se había convertido en Slytherin contra el resto de las casas, puesto que prácticamente todos los jugadores de las otras casa estaban esperando a poder entrar en el juego, y todos a las ordenes de él. Sabía que tenia que alargar lo máximo posible el partido, xo no lo podía hacer eternamente. Él iba buscando la pequeña pelota dorada y vigilando que Draco no la viese antes. A los 20 minutos decidió que sería mejor dejar que otro buscador participase en el juego y llamo al buscador de Hufflepuff. Este se subió enseguida a su escoba y relevo a Harry durante una media hora. Harry aun que estaba en suelo firme, iba dirigiendo el partido desde abajo. Cosa que se le hacía extraño, ya que siempre que Gryffindor había jugado, él estaba en el equipo volando.

Minutos después, Harry aviso al Guardián de Ravenclaw que se preparase y grito a Ron que se iba a cambiar, el cambió fue rápido, justo en una parada de Ron, para que hubiera el suficiente tiempo para que el Guardián de Ravenclaw ascendiese y justo cuando llego, Ron bajo para estar con Harry.

Todo el partido fue así, un partido que duró hora y tres cuartos. Harry había vuelto al juego Cuando quedaba media hora para que consiguiese coger la snich. A consecuencia, Gryffidnor ganó el partido y Draco se marcho a los vestuarios enfadado consigo mismo; xo a la vez relajado, ya el dichoso partido había pasado. La verdad es que se le escapo al maldita pelota x segundos. Harry y él la habían visto a la vez, xo Draco estaba de espaldas a la pelota, así que lo que tardo en girar la escoba (que no fue mucho), fue el tiempo que le dio a Harry para coger la snich.

Después del partido la gente estuvo x los terrenos comentando el partido, incluso algunos le pidieron al director si podían hacer otro partido improvisado. Este al ver que aun quedaba tiempo para la comida accedió, con la condición de que el partido sería interrumpido si no había acabado para la comida. Todos los alumnos accedieron a la condición y cogieron escobas de los vestuarios. Aunque algunos que habían jugado el anterior partido utilizaron sus escobas. Otros les pedían las escobas a jugadores que no iban a participar en el segundo partido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron que harían de espectadores, mientras Neville hacia de comentarista y apuntaba los puntos. Colin le pidió la escoba a Harry para poder jugar, este se la dejo, xo le dijo que como le hiciera algo se las verían, ya que era un regalo de Sirius. Ron le dejo la suya a Dean que también quería jugar xo se quedo sin escoba en el vestuario.

Draco y Blaise se juntaron con otros Slytherins cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pero en seguida se marcharon de allí, les aburrían muchisimo. Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. Después de caminar durante un rato vieron a alguien sentada junto al Sauce Boxeador. Al acercarse se encontraron que era Lara Rotlan.

¿Nadie te dijo que ese Sauce se pelea con todos los que se acercan a él?.- le dijo Draco con un tono de burla.

Ya lo sabia. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. – cnt ella eludiendo el tono de voz.

Y la finalidad de acercarse tanto es.....- dijo Blaise.

¿y a vosotros que os importa?, He! ¿A caso os importa lo que me pase?.- dijo ya con un tono de enfado

Tampoco hay para ponerse así.- dijo Draco

Dejarme en paz! Ignorarme! eso lo hacéis muy bien.- dijo ya enfadada.

Te lo buscaste tu! Solo hacías que perseguirme como un perrito faldero x todas partes!.- cnt Blaise intentando defenderse.

¿de verdad sois tan ciegos?.- pregunto la chica, al ver la cara de incredulidad, añadió.- solo quería integrarme, Parquinson hablaba sin para de vosotros y antes le hacías caso, así que me uní a ella. Xo me confundí de compañías, tenia la esperanza de al acabar el curso irme lejos de aquí y empezar de nuevo. Dejar de ver a Parquinson haciendo el imbécil, xo ahora todo se acabo. Mi única esperanza esta en Ginny y los demás. Y en Harry.- dijo ya mas triste y calmada.

La verdad, mucho ojo con la gente no tienes.- dijo Draco después de salir de su sorpresa. Lara Rotlan, la amiga de Pansy Parquinson no era como hacia años él creía, sino que era muy diferente a todo ello; y necesitaron que su padre muriera para verla tal y como era ella.

Lara sonrío.- ¿tu cres?.- dijo irónica.

¿quieres hacer el favor de salir de ahí? Que me estas poniendo de los nervios!.- dijo al fin Blaise.

Lara se giro y sonrió.- ¿tienes miedo?

Vamos!.- grito Blaise.

Vale, vale. No hay que ponerse así. Tmb puedes marcharte, si quieres. No tienes xk kdarte.- dijo Lara mientras se levantaba.

Ya, xo como se acerca la hora de comer, las mesas estarán listas. Podemos ir allí y seguir hablando.- dijo Draco para sacar a su amigo del pequeño aprieto.

Así los tres se volvieron a la parte donde estaban las mesas y se sentaron a comer. Los dos chicos descubrieron que la chica era diferente a lo que ellos y todo el colegio había pensado. Después de todo, resultaba que era entendida en Quiddich, xo que no había jugado mucho, ya que nunca se le presento la ocasión de jugar con algún "amigo".

Después de la comida descubrieron que podría se una gran contrincante para Ron jugando al Ajedrez Explosivo. Ya que para hacer tiempo para la fiesta los profesores habían dejado unos cuantos por las mesas, a de mas de otros juegos.

A la pocas horas, Dumbledore hizo que apareciese una carpa con lo necesario para una fiesta "inocente". De inocente no tenía nada para el director y los Guías puesto que sabían que todo era una maniobra de despiste para los alumnos. La fiesta se fue animando poco a poco, pero 4 adultos estaban muy preocupados.

Ya tendrían que estar aquí.- dijo Paul que estaba sentado junto los demás.

Como no pares con la pierna de una vez, no respondo.- dijo Alexander ya nervioso. Paul que estaba todo el rato subiendo y bajando la pierna en señal de nerviosismo, paró de golpe.

Lo siento. Ya sabes como me pongo en estas situaciones.- dijo el aludido.

Nunca hemos pasado x una situación así, xk nunca se han enfrentado definitivamente a Sombra. – dijo Remus.

Gracias.- dijo Narcisa irónicamente.- me tranquilizas mucho..... ¡xo no ves que estoy a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco!. Los chicos están allí dentro y nosotros aquí; no me pongas mas nerviosa.

Narcisa, ¿estas bien?. Tranquilízate un poco que te va a subir la presión, x Diós!.- dijo Alexander, al ver a Narcisa. La cual tenía un aspecto realmente inquietante.

Lo siento, n pretendía alterarte más. Mejor enviaré una nota a Dobby para que te prepare algo.- dijo Remus haciendo aparecer un pergamino.

Mejor.- corroboro Narcisa.

Dile que prepare dos.- dijo Paul.

Que sean tres.- dijo Alexander.

Mejor cuatro.- dijo Remus, al ver la cara de sus compañeros dijo.- entre vuestros nervios y los míos, acabare dando vueltas como un loco.

Pues cuatro, y lo que sea, xo doble!.- dijo Narcisa.

Remus escribió la nota a Dobby y con un hechizo hizo que se materializase delante de Dobby. Dobby al ver la nota delante suyo corrió a preparar cuatro tilas con una poción para tranquilizar los nervios de las cuatro personas. En cuanto estuvo listo en una bandeja, chasqueo los dedos y la bandeja se materializo con la nota que había escrito Remus. Los cuatro en cuanto vieron la bandeja cogieron una taza. Remus volvio a coger el pergamino y vio que el elfo había escrito:

Dobby siempre ayudara a los amigos de Harry Potter. Lo hace encantado. Si quieren algo mas, por favor pídanlo.

Remus leyó la nota en voz alta y al ver la cara de Paul y Alexander, explico la historia de Harry y Dobby. Narcisa explico que antes fue criado en su casa y todo lo que Dobby había visto en ella.

Veo que hay algo de nervios.- dijo el director del colegio mientras se acercaba a los cuatro.

Digo yo que hay motivos no?.- dijo Remus.

Cierto, xo será mejor que se disimule mas. Narcisa, tu hijo vigila bastante vuestros movimientos.- dijo Dumbledore mientras señalaba con la mirada a Draco.

Lucius.- susurró ella.- lo saco de él esa manía de vigilarlo todo.

Dejémoslo ahí. – cnt Paul.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin ningún problema más. Alguna que otra tila por parte de los Guías y un par de paseos junto al director, que era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso desde hacia mucho tiempo. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena el director se dirigió a los Guías.

Bueno, la hora de la cena a llegado. Los alumnos empiezan a estar cansados y algunos de ellos tiene frío. Tmb esta oscureciendo y n es bueno estar aquí afuera.- dijo Dumbledore.

Si, lo sabemos. Aun n sabemos nada de los chicos, xo tendremos que entrar.- dijo Remus pensativo.

Xo, dígales a los chicos que no pueden ir de golpe. Será mejor que se vaya x cursos hacia el Gran Comedor. No sabemos que puede ocurrir.- dijo Paul.

Bien, voy a hablar con ellos.- cnt el director. Después se marcho hacia la carpa y se subió a una silla para dejar que lo viesen todos los alumnos. Hizo una seña para que dejara de sonar la música y cuando todos estuvieron en silencio dijo.- Buenas noches. Como ven se nos a hecho la hora de la cena. A continuación entraremos al castillo. Xo, en orden, eso quiere decir que nos agruparemos por cursos y casas. No queremos que haya ningún incidente. Nadie podrá salir del grupo y todos seguirán las indicaciones. Si son tan amables. Primero entraran los de séptimo curso, después sexto y así asta llegar a primero. Cada grupo ira con un profesor. Así que si son tan amables..... Séptimo de Gryffindor, son los primeros, después Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y para finalizar Slytherin. Este orden para todos los cursos. Muchas gracias, nos vemos dentro.

Así el profesor se bajo de la silla y los alumnos empezaron a entrar. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro así que los cuatro Guías tuvieron que hacer gala de sus poderes para poder abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta no tuvieron ningún problema. Dumbledore escribió una nota a Dobby para que hicieran aparecer la cena en las mesas del Gran Comedor.

Al poco tiempo los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que la cena iba a empezar sin los cuatro chicos que dejaron dentro del castillo. Los rumores no se hicieron de esperar y todos empezaron a especular sobre lo que podría estar pasando.

En la mesa Gryffindor estaban muy nerviosos......

Xk no estarán ya aquí. Si solo era ver que podría haber en el castillo.... ¡que es grande xo no tanto!!!!.- dijo Ron que estaba muy nervioso por Ginny.

Calma Ron, todo ira bien.- dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para Ron, xo este no lo entendió.

Que me calme! ¿cómo quieres que me calme, si llevan todo el día aquí dentro y n se sabe nada? Empiezo a pensar que no solo era una inspección esto.- dijo Ron dejando ver su inquietud de todo el día.

Harry al ver la cara de Hermione, la cual era de total horror, puesto que Ginny se había convertido en su mejor amiga, dijo.- Ron. Ya esta. ¿no ves que la preocupas mas de lo que esta?.- le dijo señalando a Hemione con la cabeza; y esta estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando fijamente su plato y su cara había empezado a ser mas pálida.

Ron al darse cuenta la abrazo y le dijo.- lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso y n m controlo. ¿la quieres mucho, no?

Si, siempre he podido contar con ella. – en ese momento se separaron.- ¿recordáis cuando nos enfadamos por Scrabbels? (N/a: o como se diga. ¿xk tiene que ser tan difíciles los nombres?) .- los dos chicos asintieron con mala cara x su arrepentimiento.- pues ella fue un gran apoyo para mí. Era con la única con la que podía hablar y después la amistad se hizo mas fuerte.

Ya veras como todo sale bien. No os preocupéis.- dijo Harry.

Harry, n tienes que hacerte el fuerte. Te conozco y esta tan preocupado como nosotros. Reconócelo.- dijo Ron.

Vale, si. Me preocupa y mucho; xo no pienso dejar que os derrumbéis.- cnt el aludido muy seguro de si mismo.

Ya salió el héroe.- dijo Ron con un toque de ironía.

Ey!.- dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido, xo sonriendo, ya que había conseguido hacerles reír a sus dos amigos.

Mientras en la mesa Slytherin......

Lara Rotlan se había sentado con Draco y Blaise. Aunque los tres estaban muy callados, puesto que ya habían hablado de ese tema durante la tarde.

Y ahora se dan cuenta.- dijo Lara con un tono un tanto enfadado.

No todos se dan cuenta ahora.- dijo Blaise mirando a la mesa Gryffidnor y viendo a los tres amigos. Draco y Lara tmb miraron.

Bueno, Ginny es una Weasley. Si no se hubiera dando cuanta antes, sería para matarlo.- dijo Draco refiriéndose a Ron. Miro a la puerta.- ¿xo donde se habrán metido?

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor dejando ver a unas figuras llenas de heridas. Dejando a todo el Comedor con el corazón encogido.

Como lo viven los Puntos Cardinales

(N/a: Situación: están los cuatro entrando a las mazmorras, acaban de despedirse de todos y es x la mañana)

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a entrar a las mazmorras. Primero dieron una vuelta por la primera planta de las mazmorras. Encontraron a espíritus y poca cosa mas. No tuvieron ningún problema para deshacerse de eso. Después bajaron al ultimo piso y lo recorrieron ya con mas ansias.

Allí si que había demonios que derrotar. Para el gusto de ellos demasiados que derrotar. Con la tontería ya pasó una hora y media. Puesto que después de matar a algún demonio descansaban un momento para poder cargar energías.

A fin llegaron al cuadro que llevaba a la Cámara se los Secretos. Ginny los guió asta el final. Por el camino.....

Urrgggg.... ¿qué es ese olor?.- pregunto Loui, llevándose la manga de la capa a la nariz.

Carne de basilisco putrefacta. Es a lo que olía la primera noche que llegamos. – cnt Ginny.

¿Basilisco? , ¿se puede saber que es eso?.- pregunto Jean.

Jean, asta tu tendrías que saberlo.- dijo Mark, al ver que el aludido iba a replicar dio.- y n me vale eso de que eres muggle.

Es una serpiente de unos 30 m, que solo con la mirada mata a aquellos que no sean de padres mágicos.- explico Ginny muy resumidamente.

O sea, que puede matarme. – dijo Jean.

Este, ya no. Esta muerto.- dijo Loui, con una sonrisa.

Espera. – dijo Jean parándose en seco y haciendo que los de mas también lo hieran.- ¿en este colegio no hay hijos de muggles?.- pregunto desconcertado Jean.

Aja, por ejemplo; mi amiga Hermione lo es. Sus dos padres son muggles, xo es una de las mejores brujas que conozco.- dijo Ginny.

Entonces, ¿xk demonios tenéis un bichos de esos en el colegio?

Uffff.... Veras, este colegio lo fundaron cuatro magos Helva Hufflepuff, Robbina Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. (N/a: los nombres de plia, no sé seguro si son así exactamente) Los cuatro tenían ideas diferente de a quien aceptar en el colegió. Así que cada uno escogia a sus alumnos y les enseñaba. Ahora la selección se hace a través del Sombrero Seleccionador. La cuestión es que Slytherin n supo convivir y se marcho. Xo dejo como recuerdo esa Cámara a donde vamos y dentro de ella había un basilisco. Se decía que solo el descendiente de Slytherin podía abrir la Cámara y limpiar el colegio de todos los hijos de muggles.- explico Ginny. Después se giro y empezó a andar. Seguida x los de más.

y... ¿cómo se sabía donde estaba?, ¿cómo se abría?.- pregunto Loui, ahora los tres chicos estaban interesados.

La persona que la abrió no sé como lo sabía. Harry lo supo investigando. Y la cámara se abre utilizando lengua parsel.- explico Ginny pensando, "en cierta manera n mentí, n sabia donde estaba".

¿Lengua de serpientes?.- dijo Mark

si. Slytherin hablaba parsel, x lo tanto su descendiente tmb.- cnt Ginny.

y...¿quién la abrió la ultima vez, para que Harry tuviera que entrar?.- pregunto Mark.

Ginny se paro y se giro. – Harry entro xk el descendiente de Slytherin me retenía a mi en la Cámara e iba a morir.

¿tu?. ¿xo quien te retuvo?. – pregunto Jean.

Tom Ryddel.- cnt secamente.

¿cómo puede ser que el mago mas buscado del momento pudiera entrar en Hogwarts y secuestrarte?.- dijo Loui.

Uffff. Es muy largo xo básicamente.... Tom dejo parte de su esencia en un diario. Diario que fue a parar a mis manos y al final me poseyó. Haciendo que yo provocase todo el terror que se vivió en el colegio en mi primer año. Después hizo que entrase en la Cámara para matarme y utilizar mi esencia xa k su recuerdo en el diario se hiciera corpóreo.- explico muy rápido.

Vaya, ¿en tu primer año?.- dijo Loui.

Si k empezaste bien el colegio.- dijo Jean irónicamente.

No tiene gracia.- se quejo Ginny.- ¿continuamos?

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron su camino en silencio. Después de un rato andando encontraron la Cámara. Al llegar los tres chicos se quedaron helados.

La sala era inmensa, en la pared estaban las cuatro fotografías aun enganchadas. La cabeza del basilisco seguía en el mismo sitio y.... en mitad de la sala, el nexus.

Ahí la tenéis. La Cámara de los Secretos.- dijo Ginny.

Creo que este colegio tiene tendencia a los animales enormes.- dijo Jean mirando la cabeza del basilisco.

Que asco. Ni si quiera la han sacado de ahí. – Comento Mark.

No si quieres se paran a decorar la Cámara.- dijo Loui.

Después los chicos entraron en silencio, aun así fueron descubiertos enseguida por unos demonios. Los chicos empezaron a luchar sin darse cuenta de que del nexus solo hacían que salir mas y mas demonios y de mas criaturas.

Después de haber matado a algunos demonios los cuatro decidieron que las distancias eran demasiado cortas y utilizaron patadas, puños y todo lo que podían para golpearles. Finalmente acabaron cogiendo las armas que habían dejado en el Gran Comedor la primera noche. Así Jean tenia la espada, Mark, la lanza, Ginny, el sable de samurai; y Loui, el Arco con el Carcaj.

Los cuatro se distribuyeron x toda la sala y lucharon incansables asta matar a todos y cada uno de los demonios allí presentes. Después la calma. Todo en silencio, ni una brisa de viento. Los chicos decidieron refugiarse detrás de unas columnas.

y... ¿ahora que pasa?.- dijo Loui desconcertado.

La calma previa a la tormenta.- dijo Jean..- la hora se acerca.

De verdad, que cuando te pones así de trascendental, das miedo.- dijo Mark.

A lo que los cuatro rieron, xo pronto dejaron de decir nada, puesto que un humo empezó a salir del nexus.

Ya, diréis lo que queráis xo x una vez, me pongo de parte de Jean. Mirar eso.- dijo Ginny señalando el humo.- 100 galeones que ese es Sombra.

No sé vale. Esa es una apuesta que seguro ganas.- dijo Mark.

Seguro. Mejor salimos.- dijo Jean mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en la mitad de la Cámara delante del nexus. Al instante, los otros tres le siguieron y se pusieron a su lado.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y se vio a una figura. Era alta, llevaba una capa y una capucha puesta. Tenia apariencia de humanos. Cabellos rubios, ojos oscuros, casi negros. De piel morena y boca fina.

Vaya, vaya. ¿xo a quien tenemos aquí?.- dijo Sombra.

Uy, si sabe hablar.- dijo Loui con tono irónico

Si, ríe ahora, que después no podrás.- dijo Sombra muy serio.

Mira, y tmb sentido del humor!!!!!.- dijo Ginny.

Hhoooo, si es la pequeña Este. ¿cómo te sientes el día de tu muerte?. La ultima vez que nos vimos tu corazoncito dejo de latir ¿no?.- dijo Sombra con malicia.

Xo tu estuviste millones de años encerrado allí abajo, xo esta vez morirás.- dijo Jean.

¿Creéis que podréis siquiera tocarme?.- reto Sombra.

¿te lo decimos o lo hacemos directamente?.- dijo Mark.

Después Mark le lanzo una bola de Fuego. Al ver que no se movió del sitio, los cuatro lanzaron bolas a la vez. Así fue como empezó la Gran Batalla, que acabaría con la guerra contra los demonios. Fue una de las luchas mas duras y mas largas en que ninguno de los 5 estuvieron. Los chicos nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron lanzándose hechizos, conjuros, bolas y rayos; xo después de un largo tiempo, los 4 chicos consiguieron ponerse en los lugares apropiados. Norte, en el Norte, Sur, en el Sur, Este, en el Este y Oeste, en el Oeste.

Los cuatro tenían un rayo continuo de sus respectivos elementos (agua, fuego, electricidad y aire) que iban desde sus manos asta el cuerpo de Sombra. El cual estaba sufriendo de dolor en mitad de un anillo blanco de luz que se formaba alrededor de su cintura, por el contacto de los cuatro elementos en él. Cada vez estaba más débil, y los chicos tmb xo podían seguir aguantando más. Xo inexplicablemente, Sombra consiguió reunir las suficientes fuerzas para conectar otro rayo de luz negra, entre él y Ginny. Esta al recibir el impacto del rayo sufría un gran dolor, aun así no dejo el contacto de su rayo. Xo era imposible, cada vez estaba mas débil, se debilitaba más rápido que los de mas y no aguantaría mucho mas.

¡¡¡¡GIN, RESITE!!!! FALTA POCO.- grito Loui.

¡¡¡TE HAS ESTADO ENTRENADO XA K LA HISTORIA NO SE REPITA!!!!!! TU PUEDES!!!!.- grito Jean

¡¡¡VAMOS GIN!!!! TU ERES FUERTE. NO TE RINDAS AHORA. AHORA NO!!!!.- grito Mark.

Ilusos. ¿así que es eso? ¿x eso es mas poderosa, mas fuerte?.- dijo Sombre con mucho dolor, xo k n dejaba de se le notase. Los cuatro chicos pusieron cara de sorprendidos.- la otra vez, maté a Este xk era las mas poderosa. Sabia que podía resistir, así que me aferre a ella, si ella vivía, yo tmb.

Este murió. ¿esk la edad ya te hace perder la memoria?.- dijo Ginny que hacia lo mismo que Sombra y ocultaba su dolor.

Eso lo sé, necia. Ella no era tan fuerte como tu. Así que la fuerza que le quedo hizo que acabase allí dentro; xo la muy estúpida murió. Al final no resulto ser tan fuerte. – dijo con cara de suficiencia.

Chicos, es el único camino. – dijo Ginny.

¿qué?, ¿de que hablas?.- pregunto Loui.

No!!!! GINNY NO!!!! Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Mark que había entendido lo que quería decir Ginny.

¿qué pasa?.- dijo Jean tmb desconcertado.

Xo nadie le pudo contestar ya que hubo una gran explosión que hizo que los chicos salieran disparados y quedaron inconscientes.

Como lo viven todos juntos

Las puertas se abrieron y en ellas habían unas figuras que dejaron a todo el Comedor el corazón encogido.

¿dónde esta?.- pregunto Narcisa.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA?

Las figuras de la puerta no decían nada, estaban con la cabeza gacha; todo estaba en silencio.

NARCISA OS HIZO UNA PREGUNTA.- dijo Remus muy nervioso.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA GINNY?

Todo el colegio estaban mirado a esta tres personas. Pero no Jean, ni Mark ni Loui eran capaces de decir nada.

X DIOS!!!! JEAN. ¿DÓNDE ESTA GINNY?. – pregunto Paul.

Ella...... – dijo Jean muy bajito, trago saliva .- ella...... esta........ no............

Ella murió.- dijo Mark para ayudar a su amigo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!!!

N/a: bueno aya va el cap. 13. ¿qué os parece? Espero no haber defraudado. Se k es un poco rollo, con mucha explicación, y k casi no hay acción, xo mira! Me venia así.... Lo deje con una muy mala noticia, xo.... esto sigue..... esperar al cap. 14 y ya veréis que pasa.... no me matéis xfavor.......

**LadyVega** : Wola! Me alegra que te guste, ya lo sabes. Decidí que Draco tenia que tener un aliado xk sino seria un amargado todo el día sin poder hablar con confianza con nadie.... A mi tmb me hacia mucha gracia la parte de Parquinson. Disfruto dejándola mal... ejejejejejeje... Creo que ahora si que tiene suspense no?

Besos.

**Gin. W Black**Wola!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, xo hoy era mi ultimo día de la uni., así que podré escribir "mas rápido". Jejejejej. Bueno, espero que te guste y k n ten enfades x el final. Tu calma y espera el siguiente cap. tu piensa que lo bueno se hace esperar, jejejejeje. Ha!!! No puedo evitar el comer y dormir.... sino... ya no seria yo! :p

Bueno, Beso y suerte en tu fic.!!!!!

**Ginny-ForEver** tu tranqui, al menos leíste el fic..... Yo a veces tmp escribo review xo si k leo los fics y al próximo si puedo envío uno, así que no hay problema. Espero que te guste el cap y sorry x el retraso. Ahora estoy en vacaciones y puedo escribir mas.

Dew, y besos.

**AnduchisMalfoy-22** Wola, tal y como esta ahora el fic, n puedo decir nada; xo d momento Ginny n esta para tener nada con Draco. No sé si me entiendes..... Bueno, espero no haber defraudado. Y que te guste el fic.

Besos y asta pronto!!!!

**Al resto de mortales que leéis mi fic**: espero que os guste y so mando muchos besos a todos y FELICES FIESTAS, NAVIDADES Y AÑO NUEVO. QUE SEA MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR, XO PEOR QUE EL PROXIMO. !!!!!!! ASTA PRONTO!!!!!!!


	15. capitulo 14

Wola, aquí me tenéis otra vez. Bueno, como k m dejo de introducciones y al grano, n?

Pues aquí esta!!!!!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el cap. anterior....**

_¿dónde esta?.- pregunto Narcisa.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA? _

_Las figuras de la puerta no decían nada, estaban con la cabeza gacha; todo estaba en silencio. _

_NARCISA OS HIZO UNA PREGUNTA.- dijo Remus muy nervioso.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA GINNY? _

_Todo el colegio estaban mirado a esta tres personas. Pero no Jean, ni Mark ni Loui eran capaces de decir nada. _

_X DIOS!!!! JEAN. ¿DÓNDE ESTA GINNY?. – pregunto Paul. _

_Ella...... – dijo Jean muy bajito, trago saliva .- ella...... esta........ no............_

_Ella murió.- dijo Mark para ayudar a su amigo. _

Capitulo 14 

Todo el Comedor se quedo helado. Nadie se movía y por unos segundos nadie pudo reaccionar. Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras miraba a Ron que estaba en estado de shock. Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando sus ojos. Colin que estaba con sus compañeros de clase solo hacia que mirar a los tres chicos y a los guías mientras que una compañera suya que también conocía a Ginny le daba su apoyo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

En la mesa Slytherin nadie decía nada. No era que les cayese genial Ginny, xo después de todo ese tiempo en el que ella estaba en su casa, la habían comenzado a apreciar. Algunos claro. Draco se quedo estático, congelado, ¿y ahora que se suponía que le estaba pasando?; Blaise miro a su padre y a los Guías, que a los 5 se les veía cara de derrota; y Lara, que no sabía que hacer miraba su plato y como Parquinson hacía una especie de sonrisita.

Pero.... pero, es no puede ser.- dijo Paul mientras se sentaba en los escalones.

Me temo que si.- dijo Jean muy apenado.

¿estáis completamente seguros?.- dijo Remus mientras bajaba los escalones.- no puede ser. Estuvimos estrenando hasta la saciedad para que la historia no se repitiese.

Lo sabemos, xo...- dio Mark

¿qué a pasado?, puede que este en alguna parte del castillo.- dijo Narcisa muy nerviosa.

No, no esta. Al despertar hemos revisado todo el castillo de arriba abajo. No esta.- explico Loui.

¿despertado?, ¿xo k ha pasado?.- pregunto Alexander.

No sé. Es confuso, todo esta muy borroso.- dijo Loui con cara de desconcierto.

Decirme que al menos Sombra esta muerto. Decirme que cuando me presente delante de los padre de Ginny podré darles un poco de esperanza.- dijo Remus con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento una ráfaga blanca entro por el techo del Comedor y envolvió a los tres chicos, después giro x sus cabezas y se marcho x donde había llegado.

Lo recuerdo. Ya sé que paso.- dijo Jean con voz apenada.

¿Y? ¿qué paso?. – pregunto Paul.

Teníamos a Sombra cogido, lo estabamos matando.- empezó a decir Mark.

Lo estabamos matando, x fin lo estabamos venciendo, xo....- continuo Loui.

Él estableció una conexión con Ginny.- dijo Jean.- le dimos apoyo a Ginny y entonces.....

¿qué?.- preguntaron a la vez los 5.

Él nos dijo que la otra vez mató a Este, xk se aferró a su vida por ser la mas fuerte; xo que no tubo suficiente fuerza como para sobrevivir, y él quedo bajo tierra. – explico Loui.

Dijo que ella era mas fuerte, así que Ginny lo hizo. – dijo Mark, al ver la cara de los Guía. Aclaro.- Sacrifico su vida.

Y con ella se llevo a Sombra.- dijo Loui con lagrimas en los ojos.

No, no..... no puede ser. ¿cómo no vimos esa posibilidad?.- dijo Narcisa que se había dejado caer encima del banco donde comían.

X Merlín! Siempre pensamos que Este era más débil y k x eso murió. Nunca contemplamos esa posibilidad.- dijo Remus.

y.... ¿y su ca....cadáver?.- pregunto Alexander temeroso.

Los chicos levantaron sus hombros.

Lo hemos buscado xo no sabemos donde esta.- dijo Loui.

Cuando Ginny........ bueno, eso. Provoco una gran explosión y los tres salimos disparados hacia atrás. Al caer fuimos quedándonos inconscientes.- explico Mark.

Si, xo creo k vi una luz blanca que la rodeaba. Después.... no recuerdo nada.- dijo Loui.- Creo que la ascendieron.- dijo señalando al techo.

No sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes, xo al despertar ya no había rastro, ni de ella, ni de Sombra.- explico Jean.

Por eso registramos el castillo. Nos resistíamos a creerlo, xo ella no esta. Este era el ultimo lugar que nos quedaba, y no esta. No hay otra explicación.- dijo Mark.

Los cuatro guías se dieron por vencidos y se callaron. Los tres chicos fueron a reunirse con sus guías y tmb se sentaron en los escalones. Nadie quería decir nada. Todo estaba en silencio. Un silencio incomodo y nada agradable.

Ron no había conseguido reaccionar y Hermione le abrazaba llorando. A Harry se le escapaban lagrimas de dolor e impotencia; Neville que estaba a su lado le intentaba dar ánimos con unos golpes en el hombro, xo los dos sabían que eso no aliviaba la perdida xa ninguno.

En la mesa de las serpientes todos estaban con la cabeza gacha. Blaise dejaba caer alguna que otra lagrima que enseguida secaba, y Draco, seguía estático. No entendía como podía haber cambiado tanto la situación en pocos meses; y ahora no quería entenderlo.

¿cómo le digo a Molly que su pequeña esta muerta? Me matara, sin contar con Arthur, o sin ninguno de los hijos..... – susurró Remus de forma que solo lo escucharon los Guías, Sam y los tres chicos.

No lo dirás tu. Ginny era mi protegida, lo tengo que decir yo.- dijo Narcisa.

Entonces si que te mataran.- cnt Remus.

Lo haremos entre todos. Nosotros estabamos allí, mas que vosotros les podremos decir.- dijo Jean.

Se me hace raro que no la volvamos a ver.- dijo Alexander.

En ese momento en el centro del Comedor a un par de metros de altura, unas luces blancas empezaron a brillar y una niebla apareció. Después de una luz blanca brillante, apareció el cuerpo de Ginny flotando. Llevaba el pelo suelto y una túnica blanca. Su cara no mostraba ninguna sensación, era totalmente neutral. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo.

Todo el comedor se quedo helado, x segunda o tercera vez en la noche. Nadie dijo nada. Los tres chicos y los Guías se levantaron de golpe.

¿xk? ¿xk siempre me tiene que dejarme mal?. La primera noche que vinimos, tmb, ¿esk es su afición?.- dijo Alexander, haciendo que a todos les apareciera una triste sonrisa recordando la de veces que había sucedido algo por el estilo.

Que considerados..... – dijo Mark con un tono de ironía y de enfado.

Querrán que su familia tenga un cuerpo al que llorar.- dijo con voz muy suave Remus.

Xo en ese momento paso algo que nadie esperaba. Ginny cogió aire como aquel que se esta ahogando y después de momentos de agonía consigue coger aire. Ginny consiguió incorporarse y quedarse sentada en el suelo, mientras cogía más aire y tosía.

Diría que ese día tardara en llegar.- dijo Paul. Al instante salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny seguido por todos los de más. Paul enseguida se agacho a abrazarla.

Todo el Comedor se llevo un susto al escuchar como Ginny cogía aire, y en la mesa de los leones todos se quedaban sorprendidos. Ron miraba a su hermana con asombro y alegría. Sus amigos tmb, y se alegraban tmb x su amigo Ron, que hacia unos instantes se veía muy abatido.

GINNY!!!!.- gritaron Jean, Mark y Loui.- NO LO VUELVAS A HACER EN LA VIDA!!!!

Los tres chicos se lanzaron literalmente contra Ginny, que por el impacto callo al suelo de nuevo, y la abrazaron.

Después dices que no haces entradas espectaculares!!!! ¿Tu has visto como has llegado asta aquí?.- le dijo Loui.

No, Loui. La verdad, no lo he visto. Te recuerdo que no hace ni un minuto estaba muerta.- dijo Ginny

Tienes que reconocer que esta a sido la mas espectacular.- dijo Mark.

Si, de todas las que he visto; esta ha sido mas que emocionante.- dijo Jean

Los cuatro reían por todo lo que habían pasado desde esa mañana. Cuando se separaron los cuatro chicos se levantaron Ginny vio a Narcisa y fue hacia ella.

¿me echasteis de menos?.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. – le decía Narcisa con lagrimas en los ojos, xo esta vez no eran de pena.

Después Ginny vio a Remus y lo abrazo.

Mi pequeña.....- dijo Remus.- que bien que estés viva. Ya temía tener que ir a tu casa a dar la mala noticia.....

¿así que solo te preocupaba eso, heee? .- dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida.- jejejejeje... Tranquilo, no te hubieran hecho nada.

Eso lo dices tu!!- cnt este.

Se separo y vio a Alexander. Este fue asta ella y la abrazo.

¿se puede saber cuando dejaras la manía de dejarme mal cuando aseguro algo?.- dijo el hombre.

Ya sabes que si no lo hago, no sería yo!.- cnt esta sonriendo.

Xo Ginny en seguida se separó y se giro para ver a su hermano que parecía estar en shock otra vez. Ella se fue asta donde él estaba sentado y se puso de rodillas delante de él.

¿Ron? .- dijo ella muy lento.- ¿estas bien?

Al instante unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del pelirrojo, haciendo ver que después de todo, empezaba a reaccionar y ha hacerse cargo de la situación. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza y Ginny tmb lloro con su hermano.

Ginny.....- decía Ron mientras le acariciaba el pelo sin soltarla.-..... x Merlin! Estas viva! X un momento pense que no te volvería a ver.....

Sssshhhh..... ya Ron, tranquilo. Estoy bien....- intentaba calmarlo Ginny.

En ese instante aparecieron cuatro fantasmas flotando encima la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ejem, ejem.... – carraspeo el primer fantasma. Xo al ver que los hermanos no se separaban insistió.- EJEM, EJEM....

Xo nada, no se movían.

Perdón, Señor Weasley ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos hablar con su hermana?.- dijo el segundo fantasma.

RONALD WEASLEY!!! ¿NOS PODRIA DEJAR HABLAR CON SU HERMANA GINEVRA WEASLEY?.- dijo el fantasma que estaba en la otra esquina.

SALAZAR!!!!! QUE ACABA DE RESUCITAR, UN POCO DE TACTO!!!.- le recriminó el fantasma que tenía al lado.

Ante eso ya los hermanos no pudieron seguir ignorando. Ron se quedo de piedra al igual que todo el colegio. ¿Salazar? Ginny, seguida de Jean, Mark y Loui fueron asta ponerse enfrente de los cuatro fantasmas.

Estas muy guapa Ginny.- dijo el segundo fantasma.

Bueno, se puede decir que la muerte le sentó bien.- dijo el primer fantasma.

Yo diría, con vuestro permiso, que fue la vida.- dijo Ginny divertida.

Jejejejeje.... tienes toda la razón..- dijo el cuarto fantasma.

No es por insultar xo.... ¿quiénes son ellos?.- dijo Loui temeroso.

Ellos, Loui son...- dijo Ginny girándose para ver a su amigo y después se volvió a girar a los fantasmas, señalándolos respectivamente.- Godric Gryffindor, Helva Hufflepuff, Robbina Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.

Los cuatro magos agacharon la cabeza en señal de saludo cuando eran nombrados.

Tmb conocidos como los Fundadores de Hogwarts. – dijo Godric Gryffindor.

Y vosotros, x la descripción de Ginny, debéis ser...- dijo Helva Hufflepuff.- Jean Lefour, Mark Defon y Loui Van Del. ¿no es así?

Los tres chicos asintieron con cara de alucinados por el hecho de que esos cuatro magos sabían de su existencia.

Bien, básicamente hemos pedido permiso para venir a un par de cosas.- explico Robbina Ravenclaw.

¿pedido permiso?.- pregunto Loui.

Claro chico! No pretenderás que los muertos vengamos al reino de los vivos cuando nos plazca. Seria el caos!!! No se puede intervenir, muy a menudo, en el mundo de los vivos.- dijo Salazar Slytherin.

No claro. – susurró Loui.

Como decía.- continuo R. Ravenclaw.- hemos venido a un par de cosillas. Una es daros las gracia a los 4 x haber salvado nuestro castillo y la vida de mucha gente.

Xo tmb a vuestro Guías. Sin ellos vosotros no hubierais llegado a tanto.- añadió G. Gryffindor.

Os debemos mucho.- dijo H. Hufflepuff.

Que va! ¿vosotros? No nos debéis nada, en serio. – dijo Mark

Ni vosotros, ni nadie. Esto lo hicimos xk lo teníamos que hacer.- dijo Jean muy seguro de él mismo.

Insistimos. – dijo S. Slytherin sorprendiendo a todos.

Vosotros construisteis esto. Sin este colegio no seríamos lo que ahora somos.- explico Ginny.- si hay alguna deuda, x vuestra parte esta mas que saldada.

Si, bueno. Díselo eso a Mirtel, La llorona.- comento S. Slytherin.

Ginny se quedo estática. Y intentando salir del paso dijo de forma cómica.- Errrr.... si , bueno. Mirtel mucho no te lo agradecerá, xo el resto..... así en general...... diría que si.

Aun así.- G. Gryffindor hizo aparecer 8 cajitas de madera debajo se ellos 4.- esto es para vosotros.

Los 4 chicos se agacharon a coger dos de ellas cada uno, y Ginny abrió su cajita, para ver una medalla con la forma del escudo de Hogwarts.

Es plata de ángel, ningún ser vivo tiene ni una pizca. El escudo es el original, ya que a lo largo de los años se fue modificando.- explico R. Ravenclaw

Gracias.- dijeron los 8 algo cohibidos.

Bueno, ahora el otro asunto.....- dijo H. Hufflepuff.- este asunto solo te interesara a ti, Ginny.

Esta levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

Bueno en parte.- añadió G. Gryffindor.- Ahora el interesado es Mark. - Este al escuchar su nombre alzo la cabeza y mostró mas interés.- Si el director me lo permite....- miro al director y este asintió con la cabeza sin saber mucho xk.- y espero que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se enfade, por ejercer x ultima vez mi derecho como fundador y seleccionarte para una casa.- todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras.- Bueno, puesto que has mostrado mucho valor durante toda tu estancia en Hogwarts creo que no te tendrías que mover de casa y quedarte en la casa de Gryffindor!!!!!

Los cuatro magos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y dando x zanjada la selección del chico. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se levantaron a aplaudir x su nueva "adquisición" en la casa. Después se callaron y se sentaron.

Ahora si que solo te interesa a ti, Ginny.- continuo G. Gryffindor.- es la hora de la despedida. Tu te quedas y nosotros tenemos que marcharnos. Eres una autentica Gryffindor y me siento orgulloso de ello. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me expliques muchas cosas, xk nuestra conversación se me hizo corta....

Jejejeje... bien, ¡¡¡¡¡xo la conversación fue de 4 horas de las de allí arriba!!!!!!. Espero que todo marche bien x allí arriba. Y cuídame esos campos. Nos vemos.- dijo Ginny.

Bien, espero que tu vida a partir de ahora sea mucho mas feliz k la primera parte. Disfruta de ella y cuando te..... bueno, cuando nos veamos, me lo cuentas todo!!!!.- dijo H. Hufflepuff.

Ginny sonrió x lo que iba a decir.- eso tenlo x seguro. Cuando muera tendremos muchas charlas. Mientras... disfruta del espectáculo!!! Jejeje.

Bueno. Llegó la hora, xo sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros. No te quepa duda. Me caíste bien y me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en Ravenclaw, xo tu valor supera las expectativas. No muchas chicas de tu edad harían lo que tu hiciste esta tarde. Suerte y asta dentro de muuuuchos años.- dijo R. Ravenclaw.

Esto.... ya sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras. – dijo S. Slytherin.

Si lo note. Es de lo primero que se te nota.- cnt Ginny.

Pues eso. Que nos vemos. Y.... otra cosa.....- empezó a decir el fantasma.

Si estuviera vivo, estaría rojo. – comento G. Gryffindor.

Lo sé. N tienes x k decirlo.- dijo Ginny adivinando lo que S. Slytherin quería decirle.

Insisto. Siento haber creado la Cámara de los Secretos, sé que izo que no empezases bien el colegio. – izo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada, ya que era increíble. Ahora muchos se daban cuenta de algo. Salazar Slytherin estaba con los otros tres fundadores!!!!.- en vida cometí muchos errores, errores que otros magos están cometiendo, y bueno.... Errar es de humanos n?

Y rectificar de sabios. Aunque sea una vez muerto.- dijo Ginny.- No, en serio, me alegro que aclarases tus diferencias con ellos.

Tu si que eres sabia.- dijo S. Slytherin.- ¿eso dije yo? Bueno, no te acostumbres.

Nunca cambiara.- comentaron los tres fantasmas.

Ha! GRACIAS!!!! .- dijo Ginny.

X?.- dijeron los 4 fantasmas aunque ya sabían a que se refería y se hacían los locos.

Sé que hablasteis bien de mi en el consejo.- explico Ginny.

¿nosotros? Creo que te equivocas.- dijo G. Gryffindor haciéndose mas el loco.

4 magos MUY IMPORTANTES hablaron MUY bien de mi. 4 magos que no eran ninguno de mis familiares fallecidos, xo que conocía de hacia MUY poco. – dijo Ginny.- a los únicos 4 magos fallecidos que conocí hace poco, sois vosotros. N me engañareis...

nosotros.... – dijo R. Ravenclaw.

Solo dijimos un par de cosillas.- dijo G. Gryffindor.

Ya, bueno. En todo caso.... Gracias.

No hay de que. Chicos creo que es la hora, debemos marcharnos.- dijo H. Hufflepuff.

Bien, asta la vista!!! Y enhorabuena!! Tenéis a uno de los mejores directores que tubo Hogwarts en toda su historia. .- dijo R. Ravenclaw haciendo que el director se enrojeciera unos instantes.

Se me olvidaba!!!! Ginny, en esta carta tienes la solución a cierto..... Llamémoslo dilema, con cierta familia. Es algo de los 4.- dijo S. Slytherin mientras hacia que en los pies de la pelirroja apareciera una carta.

Después de ello, los 4 fantasmas les guiñaron un ojo y desaparecieron. Todo el colegio empezó a hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, haciendo que en menos de 10 segundos eso se convirtiera en un gallinero.

Ginny recogió el sobre y lo abrió para leer la carta. Al acabar su cara era de sorpresa y felicidad. Mientras todos habían vuelto a la mesa y estaban comiendo cuando Ginny, que estaba aun en la puerta fue corriendo hacia la mesa y gritaba:

¡¡¡¡NARCISA!!!! ¡¡¡¡NARCISA!!!! LO TENGO, LO TENGO!!!! YA NO DEPENDRAS MÁS DE ÉL!!!!

Ginny ya había llegado a la mesa y todos estaban sorprendidos.

¿¿¿¿CÓMO???? ¿¿¿¿¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO ERA LA CARTA???.- Narcisa al ver la cara de Ginny se levanto y abrazo a Ginny. – no me lo puedo creer, no puedo creerlo!!!!

¿de que habláis?.- pregunto Sam.

Vamos!!!! Vamos!!! Ahora lo explico todo. – dijo Narcisa corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a todo el colegio con la boca abierta.

Los tres chicos, los tres Guías y Sam salieron corriendo detrás de ellos. Ginny se quedo allí en medio. Fue a su hermano y le dijo:

Ron, quiero hablar contigo, xo aun me queda un asunto pendiente.... Mañana seré libre y te podré contar todo. Con pelos y señales, te lo prometo.

De acuerdo.... xo de mañana no pasa!!!!.- dijo Ron.

Hecho!!!.- dijo Ginny y le dio un beso.

Después se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y al llegar a Draco y Blaise vio a Lara.

Vaya, veo que mejoraste las compañías. - comento.- me alegró, de verdad.

Gracias.- cnt Lara.

Ginny miro a los dos chicos y añadió.- Que no conste de precedente. – después se agacho y Draco se giro sin creer que después de todo la tuviese allí, radiante, sonriente.

Draco, es carta supone la liberación de tu madre. El conjuro y todo eso.... ella no sabe, que tu lo sabes, y así a de seguir. Mejor que sea ella la que te diga algo si quiere. ¿vale? Ahora no me falles.- susurró Ginny para que solo él y Blaise la pudieran escuchar.

Bien, xo cuando llegues el cuarto, tendremos una charla de todo esto.- dijo Draco n muy convencido.

Ufff.... cuantas conversaciones. Vale, Hecho.- cnt ella.

Es una promesa, Ginny. No te vas a escabullir.- dijo el rubio muy serio.

Que si, pesao.- cnt la chica.

GINNY, ¿VIENES O K?.- se escucho una voz desde fuera.

SI YA VOY.- contesto esta y salió corriendo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando Ginny salió todo siguió como antes. Lleno de conversaciones y de preguntas. Muchas eran del tipo: ¿qué le habrá pasado a Ginny una vez muerta?, ¿cómo puede estar así después de haber muerto y resucitado el mismo día?.... los comentarios eran: Así que en realidad se han enfrentado a Sombra...., Slytherin se ha reconciliado con los de más, eso si que no me lo esperaba.....

Mientras esta seguía corriendo detrás de los chicos asta la Sala de los Menesteres. Al llegar Narcisa explico todo a los demás.

Narcisa, eso nos lo tendría que haber explicado antes. No sabemos que consecuencias tendrá.- dijo Paul.

No quería preocupar a mas gente. Mientras menos, mejor.- dijo Narcisa tajantemente.

De acuerdo. A ver ¿qué dice esa carta?.- pregunto Alexander.

Es una poción y un hechizo que se tiene que lanzar ella misma, es como un ritual.- dijo Ginny.

Bien, y ¿a que esperamos?.- dijo Mark

Si, si. Es solo que...- dijo Narcisa.

¿es solo que que?.- pregunto Sam.- Narcisa, he estado mucho tiempo con tu marido, tiempo del que ahora me arrepiento y evito a toda costa. Y se que es cruel, no cambiara, y lo que ha hecho contigo es atroz. Te lo mereces.

Y si no haces esa poción tu, la haremos nosotros.- dijo Jean.

Gracias. No hará falta. Yo la haré. Solo era que.... he estado mucho tiempo así y ahora n me lo puedo crees. No puedo creer que después de todo pueda ser libre y poder marcharme del lado de Lucius.- dijo Narcisa.

Hoy es un buen día.- dijo Ginny, y al ver la cara de todos dijo.- vale, si, hoy e muerto, xo hemos acabado con sombra, he resucitado y Narcisa por fin podrá ser libre y hace lo que le de la real gana. ¿es o no es un buen día?

Hombre, visto así si, claro.- dijo Remus.

Pues ha hacer la poción!!!- dijo Loui.

Todos se pusieron a buscar los ingredientes para poder hacer la poción. Pero al llegar al ultimo ingrediente, Mark que era el que leía la carta se callo.

Mark, ¿qué ingrediente va ahora?.- pregunto Remus.

Vamos que no tenemos todo el día.- comento Alexander.

Es que..... es Sangre de Lucius.- dijo desanimado.

¿qué? ¿y de donde se supone que sacaremos sangre de Lucius?.- dijo Ginny.

Habrá que hacerle una visita....- comento Jean.

No hará falta. Yo tengo.- dijo Narcisa.

¿qué?- dijeron todos.

Oye.. Narcisa, de normal, las mujeres de los matrimonios, tienes fotos y cosas así; no sangre.- comento Loui.

Tu lo has dicho, de normal. Mi marido es un mortifago, y yo desde un principio guarde un poco de su sangre x si acaso.- explico esta.

Voy a empezar a pensar que eres un tanto rarita....- dijo Mark.

Rarita, xo tiene el ultimo ingrediente.- dijo Ginny sonriente.

Narcisa busco un frasco con la sangre de su marido y lo introdujo. Después acabaron de hacer todo lo que se tenia que hacer con la poción. Los chicos prepararon lo necesario para el pequeño ritual. Narcisa se coloco donde se le decía y se tomo la poción, después se lazo el hechizo y de ella salió una luz amarilla que envolvió la sala. Después todo era como antes.

Todos sonrieron y felicitaron a Narcisa. Esta se acerco a Ginny, la abrazo y le dio las gracias. Después de una pequeña celebración y de recoger todo, los chicos se marcharon hacia sus casas para descansar, xo Ginny sabia que le esperaba una conversación con Draco. Conversación que no sabia como podía acabar.

Al llegar a las escaleras los chicos se despidieron y Ginny se encamino hacía las mazmorras. Al llegar al cuadro de la casa Slytherin no se paro y orvito hacia la habitación de Draco. Al llegar se encontró que Blaise estaba, xo dormido; y a Draco no lo vio así que golpeo la puerta del lavabo, xo nadie cnt y decidió entrar. Nada, allí no había nadie, ni Draco, que era a quien buscaba, así que solo se le ocurrió una solución. Bajar a la Sala Común.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró una cabellera rubia que sobresalía de uno de los sillones. Se encontró con el chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hola.- dijo desde las escaleras para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Draco se giró de golpe por el susto.

Hola. ¿cómo...?.- empezó a preguntar el chico.

Orvite hasta la habitación. Creí que habría alguien más aquí y quería ahorrarme las miradas.- se explico Ginny.

No. Todos se fueron hace rato. Te tardaste.

Lo siento. Esk estuvimos haciendo la poción para tu madre.- explico Ginny mientras iba hacia los sofas.

¿y?

Todo listo. Ha surgido efecto, tu padre ya no le podrá hacer nada.

Bien.- Draco agacho la cabeza mirando sus piernas.

¿qué pasa?.- pregunto Ginny algo temerosa.

Creí..... creí.... Estos días he aprendido a apreciarte. Posiblemente mas de lo esperado. Y cuando antes los otros tres han entrado al Gran Comedor han dicho eso de ti... me sentí... ... Aaarrgggghhhh!!!!.- se explicaba Draco, xo no sabia como explicarse bien y se levanto desesperado, para empezar dar vueltas x la Sala Común. Ginny no quería interrumpirlo y hacerle quedarse quieto, ya que sabia que si lo hacia nunca diría lo que quería decir.- no sé. De pronto me dio pánico pensar que estabas.... que estabas..... bueno, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes!!!!, y.... después.......... no sé..... estaba triste y no sabia que hacer........... y cuando apareciste allí!!! El corazón me dio un vuelco, era como aceptar lo que estaban diciendo los de más. Xo cuando... resucitaste... me asuste, xo me entro una alegría y unas fuerzas renovadas que... no sé, nunca había sentido algo x el estilo....

Ginny que había escuchado pacientemente todo lo que él le decía ya no se podía aguantar más y le dijo.- ¿qué es lo que te da miedo? ¿descubrir que TU TMB eres humano y tienes sentimientos, o que después de 17 años te dieras cuenta de que la gente te importa mas de lo que tu mismo creías?

Draco se paro en seco, x dos cosa: una, nunca nadie le había hablado así; y dos, ¿esk no entendía lo que le quería decir?.

NO!!! Ginny lo que te digo es que siento algo mas x ti que una amistad o una simple simpatía x un intento de conocer a mi madre.- le dijo Draco ya desesperado xk nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y ahora tenía que explicar algo y no sabia como.- siento algo mas, xo no sé el que. Y no me hace gracia.

¿No te hace gracia sentir algo mas x mi?.- dijo Ginny con un deje de desilusion en su voz. " Ginny, ¿qué pretendes que sienta x ti, he?", penso inmediatamente.

No! ¿de verdad me explico tan mal?. Lo que no me gusta, es tener este sentimiento que no controlo y que no sé que es exactamente. – Draco hizo una pausa, como si decidiera si decir lo próximo o no.- de lo que si estoy seguro es de que lo del partido de Quiddich, sabia xa que era.- al ver la cara de Ginny añadió.- lo deduje. Y bueno, que estuve todo el día preocupado...... x ti.

Ginny no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Draco preocupado x ella!!! "Ahora si que el mundo se ha vuelto loco!!!", penso Ginny. Luego, muy tímidamente fue asta él y le dijo.

Gracias, no creí que te llegases a preocupar x mi. ¡y menos tanto!.- después lo abrazó dejando a Draco muy confundido, xo k no rechazo el abrazo, sino que lo correspondió.

¿sabes? Nunca nadie, a parte de mi madre, me había abrazado así. Gracias.- susurró Draco.

Ginny sonrió y se separo.- Debe ser k n te habrás juntado con nadie muy afectivo. Yo soy algo distinta a tu circulo de amistades habitual. Yo estoy acostumbrada a dar y recibir mucho afecto.

Ya me di cuenta. Tu hermano es igual.- dijo Draco.

Ginny sonrió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, xo antes de que llegase Draco le hizo una pregunta más.

Oye!, ahora ¿qué pasara con mi padre?

¿cómo?, ¿tu padre? Pues.... no sé. Cuando quiera hacer que tu madre haga algo, o lo que sea, supongo que no pasara nada y ya esta. Eso si.... la magia antigua sobre Narcisa esta neutralizada, xo el hecho de que tu padre la haya utilizado ... eso no te neutralizo. Así que solo nos queda esperar.- dijo Ginny desde las escaleras.

Ya, vale. Bueno, buenas noches.- dijo Draco.

¿no te acuestas?

Heeee..... esto.... no. Me quedare aquí un rato.- dijo Draco algo confundido y hiendo hacia los sofás.

Vale, buenas noches.- dijo Ginny, y subió las escaleras para acostarse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!!

N/a: la cosa empezó mal, xo ahora esta bien no????? ¿que os parece? Bueno, ya sabéis ENVIAR REVIEW!!!!!!!

**LadyVega**: no leíste mal. Y no tienes que graduarte las gafas. Ginny estaba muerta. Y va en serio, ella murió, xo luego resucito. A ver, de momento nadie muere (a parte de Sombra que tiene que morir.....), xo no sé. Ya sabes que el fic se va improvisando.... ¿qué te parece la explicación? Es un buen motivo x el que Ginny estaba muerta.... o ¿no? Reconozco que algo mala si que soy, xo tmp tanto!!!!!

Jejejejeje.... bueno ya me dirás que tal. Besos, Dew!!!

**luka** : ¿Alguien nuevo? Wola y bienvenida oficialmente a mi ida de olla!!!!! Lo siento xo si k maté a Ginny. Xo como esto es magia!!! Y era Ginny pos.... resucita!!! Y con buenas noticias!!!! Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo y que no sientas mucho rencor hacia mi x lo de Ginny.

Bueno, besos y asta pronto!!!!!

**Gin. W Black** siento hacerte sufrir.... no era mi intención... (bueno, puede que un poco, xo solo un POCO!!!!!!! :p) Veo que te gusto el final, jejejejeje.... Tuve que ingeniármelas xa que el cap fuera lo suficientemente largo y que acabará justo en ese punto; xo lo conseguí!!!! Una preguntilla de nada... ¿que es un tramafat? Espero haber actualizado suficientemente rápido como para que no te de eso, xk, suena mal, la verdad....

Bueno, besos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.Dew!!!!!

EJEJEJEJEJEJ, BUENO A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESTAIS LEYENDO, Y QUE DESPUES DEL CAP ANTERIOR, DECIDISTEIS DARME UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD Y NO MATARME...... MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BESOS!!!!!!!!

FELICES FIETAS!!!! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!

Supongo que para antes de Fin de Año habrá el siguiente cap. xo no prometo nada!!!! De momento esta en marcha!!!!!!


	16. capitulo 15

Wola!!!! Ya estoy aquí.

Voy al grano y ya se verá no?

Nos vemos!!!!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior....**

_Ya, vale. Bueno, buenas noches.- dijo Draco. _

_¿no te acuestas?_

_Heeee..... esto.... no. Me quedare aquí un rato.- dijo Draco algo confundido y hiendo hacia los sofás. _

_Vale, buenas noches.- dijo Ginny, y subió las escaleras para acostarse. _

**Capitulo 15 **

Durante la noche no volvió a pasar nada extraño. Es más! Al poco rato Draco subió al cuarto y se acostó. Cuando él y Blaise despertaron, Ginny ya no estaba.

Ella se había despertado, se había arreglado y había bajado al comedor. Allí estaban todos muy contentos, ya era primavera y Sombra estaba muerto; eso quería decir que podían ir a los jardines sin ningún problema.

En el desayuno Dumbledore fue con Ginny a la mesa Gryffindor para poder hablar con Ron. Este estaba tan absorto en su desayuno que al escuchar la voz del director detrás suyo se asusto y se atraganto.

Ron, que solo el Dumbledore.- le dijo Ginny riendo, mientras este sonreía y Ron se ponía rojo.

Si, lo sé. Lo siento.- dijo Ron avergonzado mientras Harry y Hermione se reían por lo bajo.

Sr.Weasley, como debe saber, hoy SI habrán clases, xo la ultima de la mañana no; ya que será cuando se produzca la llegada del resto de nuestros alumnos desde Francia y los alumnos de aquí se marchen a su país. – explico el director muy tranquilo.- como representará que su hermana ya estará aquí para la hora de la comida..... usted y su hermana podrán ir a ver a sus padres y explicarles..... lo que la Sra. Weasley ha estado haciendo x todo el mundo hasta ayer mismo. Así que, después de la comida, usted, su hermana y el resto.- dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban el resto de los Puntos Cardinales y sus Guías.- vendrán para ir a su casa. Sus padres ya están avisados de la visita.

Esta bien, director. – dijo Ron.

Dumbledore se marcho aun con la imagen de Ron atragantándose en su mente. Ginny se sento al lado de su hermano y le dijo:

Creo que antes de ir a casa tendríamos que tener esa charla que tanto quieres tener. Y yo tmb, tengo que explicar tanto!!!!!.

Vale, pues quedamos en la puerta de la entrada después del intercambio, no?.- le propuso Ron.

Ginny se iba a levantar xo al ver la cara de Harry y Hermione, les dijo:

Si quieren venir, x mi esta bien. Xo se lo tendrán que preguntar a Ron, que es el interesado.

Estos dos miraron a Ron con cara de suplica y este no se pudo resistir:

Hoooo!!!! Esta bien!!! Me hubiera gustado haceros sufrir un poco... xo n m lo ibais a perdonar en la vida....

Los dos chicos sonrieron y Harry le dijo:

Tienes toda la razón. En la vida te hubiera perdonado esta jugarreta.

Estoy con él.- dijo Hermione muy segura.

Jejejejejeje.... bueno me voy a desayunar. Que aproveche!!!!.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se iba a su mesa.

La mañana paso muy tranquila. Las clases se hicieron con el inconveniente de que todos los alumnos estaban muy excitados x lo del día anterior y no paraban de hablar sobre lo que paso en el Gran Comedor y sobre lo que podría haber pasado en el castillo mientras ellos estaban fuera. Varios profesores se dieron x vencidos y dejaron de descontar puntos, xk si tenían que ir descontando se quedarían la cuatro casa bajo cero. Esto ocurría sobre todo en la clase de séptimo de Gryffindor que todos querían saber si Ron sabia algo nuevo o no. Al fin llego la ultima hora de la mañana y todos fueron para la entrada del castillo xa despedir a los alumnos franceses y recibir a los suyos.

Los chicos franceses se pusieron al frente de todos y se despidieron de los amigos que habían hecho durante esos meses. Los cuatro chicos y sus Guías estaban a un lado, xk no querían molestar. A la hora exacta el director les hizo tocar el traslador, que era un móvil muggle, muchos lo tocaron desconcertados xk no sabían lo que era; aun así a la hora prevista llegaron a su país y minutos después unos cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts aparecieron donde antes estaban los alumnos franceses.

Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts.- dijo el director.

Los alumnos saludaron al profesor y después corrieron a saludar a sus amigos, todos estaban muy contentos y se metieron en el castillo. Hasta la hora de la comida todos podían hace lo que quisiesen, así que los recien llegados fueron a dejar sus cosas y después se fueron con sus amigos a sus lugares preferidos. Mientras en la puerta principal, tres chicos esperaban a cierta pelirroja. En poco tiempo se escucho unos pasos de alguien que estaba corriendo.

Esa es Ginny.- dijo Ron girándose hacia donde se escuchaban los pasos.

En pocos segundos apareció Ginny haciendo señas con los brazos.

Lo.... siento.... esk.... estabamos hablado.... de... es igual! Que lo .... siento.- dijo Ginny mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Vale, tranquila Ginny.- dijo Harry

Si, tmp haces tan tarde.- dijo Ron. – ¿vamos a los jardines?

La chicas asintió y siguió a su hermano.

Bueno, preguntar. Si sé la respuesta os la diré.- dijo Ginny.

Los tres chicos la asaltaron a preguntas sobre sus poderes, sobre ella y sobre todo lo que había pasado, así estuvieron hasta la hora de la comida, cuando Ginny ya estaba mareada de tanta pregunta.

Siento el asalto a preguntas.... xo nos tienes que entender.... no es algo muy común, o algo que pase cada día.- se explico Ron.

Tranquilo. Si as entendido como lo tienes que explicar a mama y papa, ya me vale.- dijo Ginny mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

Ginny dejo a los chicos en su sitio y ella siguió asta llegar a su mesa. Vio a Narcisa muy nerviosa.

¿Narcisa? ¿qué pasa?.- pregunto desconcertada.

¿qué que pasa?. Ginny!!! En menos de 2 horas estaré en tu casa, delante de toda tu familia!!!!.- dijo ya un poco alterada.

Si, ¿y?

Soy la mujer de Lucius MALFOY, la madre del peor enemigo de todos los hijos WEASLEY. ¿no crees que es para estar algo nerviosa?

Hombre... visto así....

Sin contar con que su única hija murió ayer y yo soy su guía, y x lo tanto la responsable de que estés bien.

He! Resucité. Además... ¿n estas haciendo un drama de todo eso?

No.

Mira, Ron suele ser el mas impulsivo. Suele. Xo al final míralo, allá tan pancho!.- dijo Ginny señalando a su hermano.- No te preocupes.

Si, xo Ron vio todo como un espectador. No es lo mismo que lo vean, que no que se lo cuenten .

¿qué quieres que llevemos un demonio a su casa?.- dijo Paul.- Va Narcisa, nosotros estaremos allí, con vosotras. No habrá problema.

Esta asintió, n muy convencida. El temperamento Weasley era famoso y ellos habían visto un "pequeño" ápice en Ginny.

"Ginny",. Dijo Remus mentalmente xa k solo le escuchase ella.

"que?", le cnt esta de igual manera.

"Creo k será mejor que no dejemos sola a Narcisa con tus hermanos gemelos"

A Ginny se le dibujo una sonrisa, pues dedujo a que se refería Remus. "yo creo que será mejor no dejar que Fred y George se acerquen a menos de 2 metros de ella. Quien sabe lo que han inventado ya"

Los dos empezaron a reír en voz alta haciendo que el resto los mirasen.

Y ¿a vosotros dos que os pasa ahora?.- pregunto Alexander

Nada, nada.- dijo Ginny mas calmada. "puede que tenga que decir a que se dedican Fred y George.... o no! Que se enteren a su manera... no irán mal unas risas...."

La comida acabo y Ron fue asta la mesa donde estaban todos acabando de comer. Al llegar Ron le cogió un poco de patatas a Ginny.

Ey! Que es mi comida!!! ¿qué no has comido suficiente?

Pues.... no.

¿qué tienes x estomago? ¿un agujero negro?

No lo sé. Es posible.- dijo todo sonriente.

Urrrgggg......- se limito a cnt Ginny.

Cuando todos acabaron fueron al despacho del director. Este les dijo que todo ya estaba listo y que solo faltaban unos segundos xa que este funcionase. Les dijo que para volver lo hicieran a su manera, refiriéndose a orvitar, puesto que había mucho trafico de trasladores. Así que los 10 fueron a tocar el traslador, que esta vez era una pluma. Ginny sintió la sensación de siempre, sensación que no le gustaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo (como todos los de más) en el salón de su casa, con todos sus hermanos y sus padres mirándolos desde el sofá.

¡¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!.- Ginny se levanto y fue corriendo a su madre que se había levantado y estaba llorando.- Mama, no llores que estoy bien.

¡¡¡¡ PAPA!!!!- fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, mientras Ron iba a abrazar a su madre.

¿todo bien hija?.- pregunto su padre.

Como siempre.- cnt sonriente.

Y ¿qué pasa con el resto?.- dijo Billy

¿qué pasa?.- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua.

Muy graciosa, ven aquí.- le cnt mientras la cogía y la abrazaba.

Después de saludar a todos sus hermanos Ginny fue presentando a todos, de forma que al final quedaban Sam y Narcisa.

Este el Sam Zabini.- dijo Ginny como si nada. -Y ella es Narcisa Malfoy. En verdad....

Un momento!!!!.- dijeron los gemelos a la vez. - ¿Sam Zabini y Narcisa MALFOY? ¡ tu estas loca!

No.- dijo como si nada.- como iba diciendo, la verdadera.....

Ginny, cariño... no es por ser grosera xo.... ¿qué hace la Sra. Malfoy aquí?.- dijo su madre lo mas clamada posible.

Bufff.... es lo que Ginny intenta explicar!!!! ¿podéis dejar que acabe?.- dijo Ron que veía que su hermana necesitaba ayuda y Narcisa estaba muy incomoda con la situación.

Perdona hijo. – dijo su madre.- Gin, cariño. Continua.

No si en verdad lo tiene que explicar Ron.- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron.

O si! Cierto!.- dijo Ron.

¿Ron? ¿xk Ron?.- pregunto Percy.

Todos los visitantes se empezaban a impacientar y se movían en sus sillas.

Vale! Haremos un trato! .- dijo Ginny que ya se cansaba de la situación.- Ron explicara todo de un tirón. DE UN TIRON. Eso quiere decir que no hay interrupciones, ni preguntas, ni repeticiones de frases, ni nada x el estilo. Si lo hacéis yo cnt todas las preguntas que queráis y k pueda cnt. ¿trato?

Hay, si hija! Esk venís con tanto misterio....- se excuso Molly.

Mama, será mejor que te sientes.- advirtió Ginny.- Papa, será mejor que tu tmb.

Mejor estamos así. – cnt Arthur al ver la cara de su mujer.

Bueno, vale. Allá voy. – dijo Ron.- Todo tiene que ver con el motivo x el cual, n hemos podido venir x Navidad ni podíamos enviar lechuzas. Era x un simple motivo. Un demonio del mundo antiguo, con poderes muchos mas fuertes que los de Dumbledore, quería matarnos a todos y adueñarse del mundo mágico y muggle. El problema era que su.... casa estaba debajo del colegio.

Después de esa revelación se escucharon dos golpes secos. Los 5 hermanos que estaban sentados en el sofá se giraron y vieron a sus padres tirados en el suelo.

Genial, Ron.....- dijo Fred

Desmayaste a los dos a la vez.- concluyo George.

Y aun no ha dicho nada de mi.- comento Ginny.- Ron... el FACTOR TACTO ¿TE SUENA?

¿y que querías?.- se defendió Ron.

Solo dice, que escojas mejor las palabras. Xk eso es solo el principio y si vas a ir diciendo las cosas así, al final tendremos que ir a San Murgo antes de que mates a tus padres a sustos.- dijo Remos.

Voy a x algo xa despertarles.- dijo Charley.

Todos los hermanos Weasley fueron a levantar a sus padres y ponerlos en el sofa, mientras el resto los veía con cara de incredulidad.

"Pues cuando se enteren de que ayer Ginny murió y después resucito, no se que pasará!", dijo Mark mentalmente para que solo lo oyesen ellos.

"los Wealsey son buena gente y al final lo entenderán. Solo es que Ron a sido un tanto brusco", dijo Remus de igual manera.

Charley llegó con dos trapos con alcohol, y uno se lo tendió a Billy.- Ten, pásaselo x la nariz a mama. Yo se lo haré a papa.

Cuando ambos lo hicieron un par de veces, los dos padres se despertaron.

¿mejor? – pregunto Remus.

Si.- cnt algo confusos los dos. – Ron, ¿lo que has dicho era una broma muy pesada?.- pregunto Arthur.

Heee... no.- cnt temeroso.- Bien, ¿continuo?

Al ver que todos asentían y se sentaban en sus sitios continuo.

Bien, en el colegio nunca nos dejaban solos x si las moscas. Asta que un día Dumbledore nos dijo que había encontrado una solución. No dijo que ese ser ya salió a superficie hacía miles de años, xo k en su época hubo 4 seres mágico, brujas y magos, que consiguieron encerrarle bajo tierra; y que su poder fue pasando x generaciones hasta llegar a nuestro tiempo. Nos dijo, que pronto llegarían. Y así fue, una noche llegaron 4 personas encapuchadas. Hablaron con el director y cuando se iban a marchar del Gran Comedor descubrimos que eran ellos.- dijo señalando a los 4 chicos.- Jean, Loui, Mark y.... Ginny.

Dos segundos después Molly Weasley se volvió a desmayar.

Yo no quería!!! Yo no quería!!!.- iba diciendo Ron.

Tranquilo, esto ya me lo esperaba.- dijo Ginny.

Billy le volvió a pasar el trapo x la nariz y espero a que despertase.

¿estas bien?.- dijo Percy.

Si, si. Es la impresión. Continua Ron.- cnt Molly.

Bien. ¿seguro que estas bien?.- pregunto Ron.

Hay k si! Continua!

Vale. Bueno, el caso es que se repartieron el castillo xa hacer una patrulla, y mientras la hacían llegaron ellos. Paul, Remus, Alexander y Narcisa. Mientras esperábamos Narcisa explico que eran los Guías de ellos cuatro.- dijo señalando a los 4 chicos.- y bueno, después llegaron y empezaron a idear un plan. Al día siguiente fui con Harry, Hermione, Colin, Malfoy y Zabini a una sala donde nos explicaron todo. Después Tubieron que ir a un sitio xa repartirse los poderes xa ser mas fuertes y vencer a Sombra.- al ver la cara de sus padre y hermanos, añadió.- Sombra era el demonio ese. Bueno, el caso es que estuvimos unos días sin ellos, xo luego volvieron. Una noche unos 6 mortifagos llegaron al castillo y Lucius Malfoy empezó a decir no sé que corradas de que dejasen a su mujer y cosas x el estilo. La noche acabo con que un mortifago murió, dos huyeron, a dos Gin los tuvo que curar....- allí al ver la cara de sus familiares, dijo.- esk Gin puede curar poniendo las manos encima de la herida. Luego ella explicara los poderes que tienen. Bueno, el caso es que quedaba otro mortifago, ese era él. – y señalo a Sam.- el Sr. Zabini. Se ve que tmb tiene poderes y que tmp es como pensábamos. Ahora esta de su parte y desde esa noche que esta siempre con ellos. Al final, ayer consiguieron matar, destruir o como le queráis decir, a Sombra.

Ron se callo, y ya n explico nada más. Todos se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir.

Así, que no tenemos una hermanita,.. - dijo Fred.

sino una super hermana!!!!.- dijo George.

Hombre tmp es eso. Soy la misma, xo tengo otros dones que no son muy comunes.- dijo Ginny.

¿qué dones?.- dijo Arthur.

Pues... cuando llegué, lo que hacía era ver en la oscuridad, curar, orvitar y telequinesia. Después tenia mi elemento que es la electricidad, y puedo lanzar rayos de electricidad o si no, bolas. - comenzó a explicar Ginny.

¿Orvitar?- pregunto Billy.

Como aparecer y desaparecer, xo diferente.- dijo Ginny.

¿cómo de diferente?.- pregunto Molly.

Así.- dijo Ginny y orvito asta la entrada del salón dejado las lucecitas violetas.

Si. Definitivamente, es algo diferente.- dijo Percy.

Y silencioso.- añadió Ron.

Has dicho, cuando llegaste. Y Ron que unisteis poderes o algo así. ¿qué haces ahora?.- pregunto Arthur.

Pues, gracias a Jean tmb puedo levitar y paralizar objetos en el aire; por Mark, puedo aparecer cosas de cualquier sitio y tmb las puedo hacer explotar; y gracias a Loui puedo leer las mentes y puedo hacer cosas a través de la voz.- explico Ginny.

Eso de la voz ¿qué es?.- pregunto Molly.

Pues... por ejemplo. A través de una canción puedo hace que la gente sienta alegría.

Un momento! X eso ayer cantasteis esa canción! Nos disteis ánimos xa salir mas contentos!- dijo Ron.

Esto.... si.- cnt esta vez Loui.

Lo que yo no entiendo es.... ¿xk lo a explicado Ron y no tu, Ginny?- dijo Charley.

No se te escapa ni una eee!!!.- dijo Remus.

Por una simple razón. Uno de los Puntos Cardinales, no puede explicar a sus familiares ni amigos su condición. Si no que lo tienen que descubrir. Si algún familiar o amigo se enterase x boca de alguno de ellos, sufrirían de amnesia permanente y tendrían algún tipo de accidente, que no hemos querido comprobar cual. De esta manera solo se podía hacer así. Como Ron descubrió junto todo el colegio que Ginny era un Punto Cardinal, no sufrió nada de la especie de maldición y puede explicarlo al resto de la familia sin que pase nada.- explico esta vez Paul.

Perdón xo... ¿Punto Cardinal?.- dijo Fred.

Así es como se les conoce entre los seres del mundo Antiguo.- explico Remus.

¿qué seres?.- dijo George.

Ogros, hadas, enanos, unicornios, dioses, demonios, ángeles, arcángeles, serubines,..... etc.- dijo Ginny.

El hecho es que son cuatro xk los Puntos Cardinales, son cuatro. Ellos representan la estabilidad de la Tierra. Jean es Norte, Mark es Sud, Ginny, Este; y Loui, Oeste.- explico Remus.

y... cada uno tenemos un Guía y entrenador. Ellos nos dicen que es cada ser, cuales son sus poderes, etc.... nos enseñan todo lo que tenemos que saber y nos entrenan xa k podamos luchar contra todo se maligno. Tmb es nuestra conexión con ciertos seres.... supremos, x decirlo de alguna forma. Ellos son los sabios y están allá arriba.- dijo Ginny señalando hacia el techo.- en el cielo. Si aparece alguna se nuevo ellos nos aconsejan y nos ayudan.

Y ¿quién va con quien?.- pregunto Percy.

Ahí, esta la explicación de xk Narcisa esta aquí.- dijo Ginny, xo antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada x lo de "Narcisa", continuo.- Paul es el Guía de Jean, Alexander es el de Loui, Remus es el de Mark; y Narcisa..... Narcisa es mi Guía.

¿QUEEEEE????.- preguntaron todos a la vez.

Ho! Vamos! Era mas que predecible!!! No hagáis esto!.- dijo Ginny.

Si, xo que lo digas en voz alta, lo confirma y lo hace real.- se explico Billy.

Billy, esk es la realidad.- cnt Ginny.

Bueno, Narcisa es de la familia MALFOY, y ellos son una familia impor....- empezó a decir Percy.

Percy, cariño...- le corto Molly.

CALLATE!!!!.- dijeron todos los hermanos Weasley.

¿qué?, es verdad...- dijo Percy.

Percy. Lucius Malfoy no es muy buena persona, t lo aseguro.- le dijo Ginny.

Lo que ha hecho y lo que hace mi marido no es de mi agrado.- hablo x primera vez Narcisa desde que llegaron.- Muy a mi pesar, mi marido no es una buena persona. Yo misma lo he estado comprobando durante mucho tiempo. La verdad, no es fácil, xo.....

Narcisa, no hace falta.- dijo Ginny que veía x donde iba.

No, no te preocupes. Es difícil y doloroso explicarlo, xk es como reconocerlo y hacerlo real, xo es cierto y tienen derecho a saber lo que has llegado a hacer x mi.- le cnt Narcisa. Todos los Wealsey estaban confundidos, muy confundidos.- Sr. Y Sra. Wealey, no se como han criado a su hija, xk cada padre tiene una forma, xo lo que han hecho con su hija, es algo excepcional. Si no fuera x ella, muy posiblemente yo habría muerto a manos de mi marido.- cuando dijo eso a Narcisa se le cayo una lagrima x la mejilla, ya que estaba recordando. El resto estaba sorprendido.- Al explicarle esto, no quiero dar pena, ni que sientan compasión x mi, pues yo escogí estar con él. Solo lo explico xa que vean que no todos los que rodeamos a Lucius Malfoy somos de la misma condición. Mi marido me pegaba, me golpeaba repetidas veces. Desfogaba su frustración conmigo y me hacia sentir insignificante. En verano nosotros estabamos en una sala de la Mansión Malfoy, para poder seguir con los entrenamientos; por supuesto ni mi marido ni mi hijo lo sabían, xo era así. Muchas veces, la única que estaba en la sala, era Ginny, y solo x ese motivo ella se percato de las peleas. Hubo mas de una vez que no podía ni llegar a la sala xa que Ginny me curara. Así que ella se aseguraba que mi marido no estuviera xa salir de la sala y llevarme a mi cuarto para curarme las heridas.

Creo... creo, que la hemos juzgado antes de tiempo. No ha sido la historia lo que me a convencido, sino su forma de hablar, de moverse. De comportarse, sus ojos. No parece fría, ni calculadora. No es como su marido. – dijo Molly después de estar un rato en silencio.

Mi hija.- dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba.- no suele fallar con la gente. En usted ve algo, que por ahora yo no soy capaz de ver, ni de comprender. Si ella le dio una oportunidad, yo se la daré.

A de más! Ron aun no a puesto el grito en el cielo, así que..... x nosotros... vale.- dijo Charley, que se refería a los hermanos con eso de nosotros.

Cuando Narcisa escucho esto ya respiro mas tranquila. Y, de repente, a Jean, Loui y a Mark les empezó a salir humo por las orejas y al abrir la boca se escuchaba la voz de alguien anunciando la llegada de trenes, o la salida de ellos, o tmb la llegada de un tren a alguna estación. Todos menos los Weasley y Remus se miraron confundidos xk no sabían lo que les pasaba.

¡¡¡¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!!!!! .- grito Molly a sus hijos.- ESK NO OS PODEIS ESTAR NI UNA TARDE QUIETOS!!!!!

¡¡¡ xo que habéis hecho, ANIMALES!!!!- dijo Ginny, que en verdad se estaba riendo.

¿os gusta?.- dijo George.

Es el nuevo producto Weasley.- dijo Fred.

Lee se quedo afónico en las pruebas.- comento George.

DESHACEZ ESTE ENTUERTO. AHORA!!!!.- dijo Molly.

¿xo que es esto?.- dijo Paul entre nervioso y divertido.

El tren con destino a Escocia saldrá en 5 min. desde el anden 8.... – se escucho desde la boca de Jean.

Veréis, es que mis hermanos tienen una tienda de bromas. – dijo Ginny.

Las fabrican ellos. Y sus nuevos ... "hallazgos" los suelen enseñar en las reuniones.- explico Ron.

Esto....- dijo Ginny mientras se giraba a los gemelos.- decirme que sabéis pararlo.

Si, claro.- dijo Fred.

Freeeeeeddd.- dijeron todos los Wealsey.

Que sí.- dijo George.- duele la desconfianza.

Otra cosa.... ¿lo habéis probado en muggles?.- dijo Ginny con miedo.

No, ¿x?.- pregunto Fred.

Jean, ese chico moreno.- empezó a decir Ginny.

Si ¿k?.- preguntaron los dos.

Es muggle.- continuo Ginny.

DESCEREBRADOS!!!!! ES MUGGLE!!!!!.- grito Molly asustada.

Tranquila mama. Aquí tenemos el antídoto.- dijo Fred sacando unos chicles.

Ginny cogió tres e hizo que los chicos lo masticasen. Al poco, los tres dejaron de echar humo y pudieron hablar bien.

Genial! ¿y lo hacéis vosotros?.- dijo Mark.

Así es. Nuestra tienda en el Callejón Diagon.- dijeron los dos gemelos.

Los tres chicos sonrieron y se miraron muy cómplices. Ginny rodó los ojos y dijo:

Genial, han creado a tres monstruos.

Volviendo al tema.... ¿Ginny como fue que fuiste a Francia de intercambio y te pasa todo esto?, ¿desde cuando estas metido tu, Remus?.- dijo Arthur.

Bufff... esa es una larga historia papa.- dijo Ginny.- Mira, cuando llegue a Francia....

Así entre todos explicaron la historia a la familia de Ginny. Todos quedaron impresionados, asta que llego la hora de explicar lo que les pasó el día anterior.

Espera, espera.... ¿qué ayer MORISTE?.- dijo Molly.

Si, bueno, era la única manera de matar a Sombra.- se explico Ginny.

Entonces fue Jean quien explico todo lo del día anterior.

Así... que ahora vuelves a estar viva ¿no?.- dijo Billy.

Aja.- cnt Ginny.

¿segura?.- pregunto Billy.

¿un muerto puede hacer esto?. – pregunto Ginny. Se levanto y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

Auch! No, supongo que no.- dijo Billy acariciándose el brazo.

Gin! No pegues a tu hermano!.- dijo su padre.

Creo que es la hora de irse, se hace de noche.- dijo Remus.

Cierto. Gracias x su hospitalidad, xo debemos marcharnos ya.- dijo Sam.

Claro. – dijo Molly, que se levanto y se despidió de sus hijos y del resto, al igual que el resto de la familia. – Bueno, y ¿cómo os iréis?

Orvitando.- cnt Ginny.

Xo si Ron n puede.- dijo Arthur.

Yo lo llevaré conmigo.- cnt Ginny que se agarro de Narcisa y de Ron.

Sam que aun no había orvitado nunca se cogió de Mark.

Bueno, nos vemos en verano.- se despidió Ron.- Adiós.

Y dos segundos después en el salón de los Weasley habían lucecitas violetas, turquesas, rojas y azules, que se iban apagando.

Los 10 aparecieron en el despacho del director que estaba en su escritorio.

Y ¿todo correcto, Sra. Weasley?.- pregunto el director.

Todo correcto.- cnt Ginny.

Bien, pues... puede ir a recoger sus cosas. Sr. Defon, sus cosas tmb han de cambiar de cuarto.- dijo el director.

Claro, profesor.- cnt Mark.

Bueno, nosotros tmb tenemos que recoger. Hemos de volver a Francia, aquí ya esta todo listo.- dijo Paul.

Como quieran, xo ya saben que las puertas de Hogwarts siempre están abiertas para ustedes.- dijo el director.

No lo dudo. Xo hay que volver.- le cnt Paul.

Ya es hora.- añadió Alexander.

Así todos se marcharon del despacho quedando solo el director, Remus, Narcisa y Sam.

Bueno, Sr. Zabini. ¿qué piensa hacer ahora?. Por supuesto puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera.- le dijo el director.

Pues, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría estar cerca de mi hijo. Para ver como evoluciona con sus poderes. A de más, a mi m falta tmb mucho entreno.- cnt Sam.

Ahora que ellos se marchan, la Sala de los Menesteres quedara libre, así que allí puede acomodarse y ver a su hijo.- dijo Dumbledore. – eso me hace pensar que les vamos a tener entre nosotros muy a menudo, ¿me equivoco?.- dijo el director mirando a Remus y Narcisa.

No, no se equivoca. Los chicos tienen que seguir entrenando. Que hayan matado a Sombra no quiere decir que los demonios se den por vencidos.- dijo Narcisa.

Xo no se preocupe. Ahora los entrenamientos serán menos duros y después de las clases.- se explico Remus.

Bien, espero que ahora los chicos puedan llevar una vida... mas o menos... normal.- cnt Dumbledore.

Mientras Ginny había llegado a la habitación de Draco y estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Los dos chicos acababan de llegar cuando ella estaba en el baño cogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en un neceser, al salir, iba tan distraída que no se fijo en que estaban los dos chicos. Ella se dirigió a su baúl y guardo el neceser, y al girar....

¡¡¡¡¡HAAA!!!!.- grito Ginny.- que susto. Siempre sois tan sigilosos.

Mas o menos.- cnt Blaise.- ¿ya te marchas?.- pregunto mientras la pelirroja acababa de guardas sus cosas.

¿Hee?... Si. Ahora que Sombra ya esta muerto y que, oficialmente, ya he vuelto d Francia.... tengo que volver a Gryffindor.- explico Ginny cerrando el baúl.- Bueno, creo que ya esta.

Al segundo el baúl y la mochila de Ginny desaparecieron para ocupar su lugar en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto en la torre de Gryffindor.

Bueno.... Creo que será mejor que me marche. Se supone que ahora soy una intrusa en esta torre.- dijo Ginny.

Creo que para algunas siempre lo has sido.- dijo Draco desde su cama.

Blaise se levanto y se dirigió a ella:

Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos algo mejor,... espero verte mas.

Ni lo dudes. Tu entrenamiento a de seguir, y el mío tmb.

Bueno, pues nos vemos por los pasillos. Asta mañana!!!.- cnt Blaise mientras salía giñandole un ojo a su amigo.

Draco maldijo a su amigo en silencio y cuando este cerro la puerta tras de si, se levanto.

Bueno, espero que, ahora que hemos aclarado algunas diferencias no me insultes por los pasillos.- dijo Draco.

¿QUÉ? Si siempre has sido tu el que empezaba!!!.- dijo Ginny indignada.

Jejeje... ya. En serio, espero que ahora al menos nos saludemos x los pasillos. ¡Ha! Y no eres una intrusa en Slytherin, ya no.- dijo Draco.

Gracias... supongo.... esto.... será mejor que me vaya.... adiós.- y dicho esto, Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso, en la mejilla a Draco. Al separarse, se giro, sonrío y se fue.

La pelirroja bajaba las escaleras pensando "xo Ginny... ¿QUÉ HACES? ¿en que estabas pensando, he?" así decidió no pasar x la Sala Común y decidió orvitar directamente asta la Puerta Principal.

Mientras Draco no supo reaccionar y se quedo allí plantado. "¿qué acababa de ocurrir? Draco, ¿se pude saber que te pasa? ¿qué haces?", pensaba el rubio que aun estaba allí parado. Al poco salió corriendo por impulso de la habitación, xo solo encontró unas lucecitas violetas apagarse.

¿xk siempre tendrá que orvitar?.- dijo el rubio algo frustrado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

N/a: Wola!!! Aquí esta el cap. al fin, terminado!!! Jejejeje, bueno en este cap están todos los Weasley, como habéis podido ver.... yo Charley, lo escribo así, Charley; xo e visto que en otros fics lo ponéis diferente, Charlie. No se como es correctamente, puede que sea como vosotros decís, no lo sé. Si me equivoco, perdón; y si alguien es fanática/o de Charley, LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! No lo sabia.... .

Vale, ya e hecho mucho el primo, solo espero que os guste y x favor... ENVIAR REVIEWS!!!!

**LadyVega** : Me alegra que te haya gustado de esa forma el fic. La forma de expresarse de Draco no es muy buena, xo nunca a necesitado hacerlo en ese tono y... como que esta desentrenado..... que haremos!!!

Es cierto que Ginny tiene formas muy peculiares de entrar en los sitios, xo eso provoca un problema xa mi, xk soy yo la que tiene que pensar como entra, y no siempre es fácil.... a veces la ocasión me lo pone en bandeja, xo no es siempre y me cuesta.... :P.

Que Parquinson sonriera a mi tmp me hizo gracia, xo si es mala... es mala... xo no te preocupes, como dice el refrán... "Tarde o temprano, a cada cerdo le llega su San Martín"

Bueno, espero que te guste este cap., ya me dirás algo. Besos, y asta la próxima.!!!!!!

**Gin. W Black****** Bueno, pues no te dio nada, gracias a Dios. Y no hagas enojar a tu madre a ver si le va a dar, y ya la habrás liado!!!!! Jejejejeje.... Ha! Y no te pongas muy al borde de la silla xa leer a ver si un día te vas a caer o algo que, después la culpa será mía... y tmp es lo que quiero.... Me gusta que disfrutes tanto el fic, el siguiente ya debe estar en camino.... jejejeje.

Besos, y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!

**Al resto de mortales que habéis sobrevivido a otra ida de olla de las mías:** Besos, y muchas gracias x seguir leyendo.

FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUE EL QUE VIENE SEA MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR XO PEOR QUE EL PROXIMO.


	17. capitulo 16

Wola!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo...

Antes de todo.... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!

Este cap. es especial xk lo empecé en el 2004 y lo he acabado en el 2005!!!! (ida de olla de la autora, ya sabíais que podía pasar.... )

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_La pelirroja bajaba las escaleras pensando "xo Ginny... ¿QUÉ HACES? ¿en que estabas pensando, he?" así decidió no pasar x la Sala Común y decidió orvitar directamente asta la Puerta Principal._

_Mientras Draco no supo reaccionar y se quedo allí plantado. "¿qué acababa de ocurrir? Draco, ¿se pude saber que te pasa? ¿qué haces?", pensaba el rubio que aun estaba allí parado. Al poco salió corriendo por impulso de la habitación, xo solo encontró unas lucecitas violetas apagarse. _

_¿xk siempre tendrá que orvitar?.- dijo el rubio algo frustrado. _

Capitulo 16 

Ginny llego a la Puerta Principal cuando solo estaban Narcisa, Remus y Dumbledore... los tres estaban hablando y cuando Ginny llegó, los tres se callaron automáticamente.

Vaaaaaleeee.... me estabais poniendo verde, ¿no?.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

No, no. Solo estabamos hablando de lo que haríamos a partir de ahora.- le dijo Remus.

El director me estaba proponiendo de ingresar en La Orden del Fénix.- dijo Naricsa.

¿ha si?, y ¿qué harás?.- pregunto Ginny.

No sé. Lo mas seguro es que si que vaya con ellos. A de más, no creo que sea buena idea ir ahora a la Mansión Malfoy.- se explico Naricisa.

Hola, ya estamos listos nosotros.- dijo Paul que venia con Alexander y Sam.

Poco después llego Mark corriendo xk pensaba que ya no llegaba a despedir a sus amigos.

¿llego tarde?.- fue lo primero que dijo el recién llegado.

Hoolllaaaa.... ¿el hecho de que sigamos aquí no te dice nada?- dijo Alexander divertido.

Ha!, hola. Es que no os había visto, lo siento.- se excuso Mark.

Todos estuvieron hablando de lo que les esperaba después de eso, aunque tmb habían bromas sobre la reacción de Malfoy (padre) cuando se enterara de que ya no tenia ningún control mágico sobre Narcisa. Dumbledore se quedó muy sorprendido x la noticia de lo que había hecho el marido de Narcisa, alegando que él nunca penso que podría llegar a ser así con sus mas allegados familiares.

Al poco llegaron Jean y Loui con sus cosa, y un tanto tristes.

Ho, no se preocupen jovenes amigos. Las puertas de este colegio siempre estarán abiertas xa vosotros.- dijo el director que se percato del estado de animo de los dos chicos.

Bueno, es hora de irse. Tenemos gente en Francia que nos espera.- dijo Paul.

Si, será lo mejor.- dijo Alexander que se acerco a Mark.- Bueno, amigo, nos vemos pronto, he!

Claro que si.- dijo Mark.

No sé, xk despedirse. Si el Sábado nos vamos a ver otra vez.- dijo Jean.

¿a si?.- preguntaron todos.

Clllaaaarrroo... Sábado a la una en la Pl. San Marco de Venecia. Hacemos una comida y después un cine. ¿qué os parece?.- sugirió Jean.

Profesor....¿podemos?.- dijeron Ginny y Mark mirando a Dumbledore.

Mmmm... tengo entendido que este Sábado hay salida a Hogmade (o como se escriba), si se marchan a la hora que toca y vuelven antes de la hora de queda..... yo no diré nada.- dijo el director con su peculiar tono de misterio.

¡bien!.- dijeron los 4 chicos.

Gracias.- dijo Ginny que no lo abrazó xk no era plan.

Bueno, pues entonces hasta el Sábado.- dijo Loui.

Así todos se despidieron y Jean, Paul, Loui y Alexander a Francia; y Remus y Narcisa a el num. 12 de Grimmauld Place. Quedando solo en el castillo Mark, Ginny, Sam y el director.

Vamos, chicos. La cena debe haber empezado ya.- les dijo Dumbledore.

X el camino el director le dijo a Sam que tenia un sitio en la mesa de profesores, ya que no iba a poner una mesa solo xa él y tmp iba a dejar que se sentase con los alumnos. Al entrar cada uno se fue a su sitio. Ginny se sentó junto a Mark en la mesa Gryffindor, al lado de su amigo Colin.

Hola Colin, ya tenía ganas de sentarme aquí.- dijo Ginny muy contenta.

Y yo!.- cnt Colin muy feliz.

La cena paso sin ningún problema y no paso nada extraordinario. Así que después de la cena los chicos se marcharon a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar lo primero que izo Ginny fue ir corriendo asta unos de los sofás de la Sala Común y tirarse encima de ellos. El trío de amigos, Mark y Colin cuando la vieron tan feliz allí tirada se empezaron a reír.

Si... si. Vosotros reíros, xo las ganas que tenia yo de ver esta Sala Común y poder hacer esto no os lo imagináis...- decía Ginny lejos del enfado.

Ya, xo esk hace gracia, que después de todo... te comportes así.- dijo Ron sentándose en un sillón.

Ron, que haga según que cosas, no quita que tenga 16 años y le tenga cariño a esta Sala. A de más, después de todo x lo que he pasado, créeme si te digo que aprecio las cosas de otra manera.- dijo Ginny muy segura de si misma.

Tmb es verdad.- dijo Ron con un aire de soñador que cualquiera pensaría que era Luna la que estaba hablando.

Los chicos se quedaron buena parte de la noche allí, delante de la chimenea hablando y acabando deberes. Esos eran Ron, Harry y Colin. Después Mark subió a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto junto con Colin y Ginny se reencontro con sus compañeras de cuarto, después de muchos meses. Las 5 chicas estuvieron hablando un rato. Las chicas ponían al día a Ginny de los chismes y de las clases, mientras Ginny les contestaba preguntas sobre la vida que había llevado durante las vacaciones; xo sobre todo las preguntas eras sobre el cuarto de Draco, ya que todos sabían que Ginny había estado durmiendo allí.

Al día siguiente, Dumbledore mando llamar a Ginny y a Mark después del desayuno. Cuando ya estaban allí, se encontraron con el director y con la profesora McGonagall.

Buenos días, chicos.- dijo el director mientras hacía aparecer unas sillas delante de su mesa y invitando a los dos jóvenes a sentarse.

Buenos días.- cnt los dos chicos sentandose.

Los he hecho llamar, xk creo que tienen un nivel mas adelantado en ciertas materias, como Pociones, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras,.... – dijo el director.

Hombre, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no es que sepamos mas. Es que nos hemos enfrentado a otros.... seres. – se explico Ginny.

El caso es que en algunas asignaturas estáis mas avanzados que en otras. Así que, hemos decidido que hagáis unos exámenes para ver si tenéis el nivel de séptimo y así podréis avanzar; y no quedaros estancados en sexto. – explico Dumbledore.

Por mi, esta bien.- dijo Mark.

¿cuándo hacemos los exámenes?.- pregunto Ginny.

Me alegra que haga esa pregunta, Sr. Weasley.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

¿si?, pues algo me dice que me tendría que haber callado.- murmuro Ginny, xo fue escuchada igualmente.

El primer examen es de pociones, y es ahora. – informo el director.

Lo ves. – dijo Ginny. – Bocazas!- se recrimino ella misma.

¿a que esperan? Vayan!.- dijo McGonagall.

Y para la siguiente clase, volver.- añadió el director cuando los dos chicos estaban en la puerta.

Los dos chicos salieron del despacho del director y salieron disparados para las mazmorras. Mark ya sabia la tirria que tenia Snape con los Gryffindors. Así que corrieron lo máximo posible. Al llegar Ginny llamo a la puerta y Mark la abrió del todo, puesto que estaba entreabierta.

Perdón.- dijo Ginny.

Asta que los eruditos se dignaron a venir!.- dijo Snape algo, muy irritado.- ¿cuál es la brillante excusa x la cual no son capaces de llegar asta aquí puntualmente?

Si, bueno, estabamos en una reunión con el director del colegio, el cual, en persona, no ha informado de este examen.- dijo Ginny sorprendiendo a todos. Cuando dio un paso y vio quienes eran la clase se maldijo y se le escapo un.- ¡ o no! otra vez.- puesto que estaba otra vez en la clase de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

¿otra vez? ¿el que?.- dijo Snape.

¿He?, nada, nada.- cnt Ginny entrando después de Mark.

Y ¿nuestro querido examen?.- pregunto Mark.

Aquí tienen, hay teoría y practica. Si suspenden alguna de las dos partes.... se quedan en sexto, si no..... se quedaran en esta clase. ¿entendido? – dijo Snape.

Claro.- dijo Ginny quitándole las preguntas de la mano.- ¿y la poción para la practica?

La que esta en la pizarra.- cnt Snape mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia que apareciese otra pizarra con otras instrucciones para otra poción.

Hermione leyó rápidamente la poción y se quedo con la boca abierta, pues era difícil para un alumno de sexto, incluso puede que para uno de séptimo; xo Ginny y Mark no se inmutaron ni lo mas mínimo, y se sentaron en el único lugar que quedaba vacío, delante de Draco y Blaise.

Nadie se quería sentar delante suyo, xk sabían que antes los dos se dedicaban a hacer muecas y a lazarles cosas a las personas de delante, xo Ginny, que ya había escuchado esos rumores, no le dio la mas mínima importancia y se sentó.

Ginny y Mark leyeron las preguntas que acto seguido empezaron a responder y ha hacer la poción. Nadie de la clase decía nada, solo se escuchaban risitas que venían de Ginny y Mark. El motivo es que mentalmente se hacían bromas sobre las preguntas, xo nunca se decian las respuestas. Snape los miraba mal, sabía que se estaban diciendo cosas, xo no podía decir nada xk no tenia pruebas de ello y no le harían caso.

Cuando faltaban 20 minutos para finalizar la clase, Mark y Ginny se levantaron con una botellita cada uno con la poción y con un pergamino con las respuestas. Fueron hacia la mesa del profesor.

Su poción.- dijo Mark dejando el frasco encima la mesa.- y.... sus respuestas.

La próxima vez que necesite de esta poción no nos la mande como examen, puede pedir que la hagamos y ya esta.- dijo Ginny dándole la botellita y el pergamino.

Controle esa insolencia Weasley, le podría llevar a situaciones comprometedoras o dejarla mal parada.- cnt Snape mordazmente.

Asta ahora mi "insolencia" solo a dejado mal parado a algún que otro demonio, xo nunca a mi o a los míos.- cnt Ginny muy tranquila.

Eso ya se vera. .¿están seguros que ya esta? La clase no a terminado.- dijo el profesor muy seco.

Ginny y Mark se giraron y miraron a la clase, después Mark miró su reloj y dijo:

Si, eso ya se ve. Si no todos ellos ya estarían fuera. A de más faltan 20 minutos para el final, xo resulta que ya hemos acabado.

Cuando vio que los dos chicos se iban Snape les dijo.- ¿es que no quieren saber la nota del examen?

Los dos chicos se pararon el seco y se giraron. Los chicos de séptimo se quedaron parados, nadie sabia que se podía saber eso tan pronto....

¿puede? ¿cómo?.- pregunto Mark.

Fácil, este liquido de aquí comprueba si las preguntas están bien, solo hay que rociar el pergamino y si se vuelve de color verde, es correcto; si no, se vuelve rojo. Para la poción solo se tendrá que poner un poco de ella en un pergamino con el nombre de la poción el cuestión, y repetir el proceso.- explico Snape con tono burlón. – Bien, empezaremos x el Sr. Defon.

Snape izo el procedimiento con las preguntas, y al los dos segundos el pergamino empezó a brillar con una luz verde, haciendo que los dos chicos sonrieran; además de el resto de Gryffindors, mientras que el profesor izo una mueca. Después izo lo mismo con la parte de la poción, que tmb resulto correcta y provocó las mismas reacciones. Snape ya algo irritado dijo:

Bien, pues ahora le toca a la señorita.

Snape izo los mismo que con el examen de Mark, las dos partes de Ginny resultaron correctas, ya que los dos pergaminos se volvieron verdes. Ginny sonreía feliz y más al ver la cara del profesor.

Bien, pues la clase de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor tendrá dos alumnos mas.- dijo Snape.

Eso parece.- dijo Ginny cogiendo su mochila y saliendo para fuera de la mazmorra. – Asta la semana que viene, profesor.

Ginny y Mark salieron de la mazmorra y dejaron la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta. Justo al cruzar la puerta Mark le dijo:

¿te fijaste en su cara?

Sssschhhh... que te oye, y solo le falta eso. Anda vamos.- cnt Ginny, y los dos hecharon a correr mientras reían.

Y Ginny tenia razón, pues dentro de la mazmorra se escucho todo. Los Gryffindors hacían lo imposible xa no reírse, mientras algunos Slytherins sonreían como en el caso de Draco, Blaise y Lara, y otros tenían la cara muy tensa, como en el caso de Parquinson y Snape.

El resto del día Ginny y Mark estuvieron haciendo sus clases normales, xo hubo un par de días que los dos se metían en las clases de séptimo para realizar exámenes que iban aprobando sin ningún problema. En las clases con conseguían pasar a séptimo les daban la programación se sexto para que la revisasen y si no sabían algo, estudiarlo. Ginny volvió a ver a Blaise a diario x los entrenamientos, aunk este no tenia mucho poder y prácticamente no hacia nada. Blaise tmb se iba con Ginny, Mark, Jean y Loui x ahí de fiesta o al cine o a visitar cosas. A Draco solo lo veía de lejos, no sabia xk, xo cada vez que lo veía se acordaba de aquel beso en la mejilla y se ponía roja. En clase lo evitaba lo máximo posible. Por su parte Draco, tmb la veía de lejos y n se atrevía a acercarse a propósito xk sabía que le estaba pasando algo con esa chica, xo no sabía el que exactamente.

Unas semanas después del examen de pociones Ron entraba con Harry al Gran Comedor. Cuando Colin los alcanzó por detrás.

Oye, Ron. ¿sabes donde demonios se a metido tu hermana?

No sé. ¿No esta con las de su clase?.- cnt el pelirrojo.

No. Y Mark n a dormido hoy en la habitación.- dijo Colin.

Ron y Harry se miraron, si faltaban los dos eso ya si que era algo fuera de su alcance.

¿qué pasa?.- pregunto Hermione cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

Ginny y Mark. No están.- cnt Colin.

Ron. Tu hermana y Mark tienen clase con nosotros de Pociones. Si no están aquí para la clase, Snape se las aran pagar caro. – dijo Hermione.

Mierda, es cierto.

Tranquilos ya veréis como llegan.- dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

¿y tu como lo sabes?.- pregunto Colin.

No lo sé, xo seguro que vienen.- cnt el pelinegro.

Reconfortas que da gusto.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos y vieron aterrizar a Mark encima de la mesa justo delante de Ron y Colin.

Momentos antes, en la mesa Slytherin Blaise estaba desayunando tan tranquilo cuando Draco se sentó a su lado.

Buenos días. – dijo el rubio.

Buenos... He! ¿a ti k te pasa?.- pregunto Blaise.

Nada, ¿x?, no se si sabias que la gente civilizada se da los buenos días cuando se ven x la mañana.- dijo el rubio muy tranquilo.

Ya, y tu ¿desde cuando eres civilizado?.- xo lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en el brazo de parte del rubio.- ¿no será que hoy toca pociones y verás a cierta pelirroja de cerca?

No seas estúpido. Si quisiera podría ver a Ginny cuando quisiese.- cnt Draco

Ya, x eso solo la ves de lejos en los pasillos, y no te atreves ni a acompañarme a los entrenamientos x las tardes ¿n?.- se arriesgo a decir su amigo.

¿Esk necesitas que te acompañen a todos lados?

Vale, vale. No te piques.- dijo el moreno.

En ese momento escucharon los gritos de cuatro personas y una de ellas aterrizo delante de ellos, encima la mesa.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos a la nueva persona tirada encima de la mesa.

¿es mi imaginación, o a caído del techo?.- dijo Blaise.

A caído del techo.- dijo Draco sin poder quitar los ojos de esa nueva persona.

¡Auch!.- se escucho decir a la persona mientras se giraba.

¿Ginny?.- dijeron Blaise y Draco a la vez.

Xo desde la mesa de los Gryffindors se escuchaba 4 voces que decían:

¿Mark?

Ginny, ¿no sabes que al comedor se entra x la puerta.?- resonó la voz de Draco en todo el comedor, ya que en la mesa Ravenclaw y en la Hufflepuff habían aparecido Loui y Jean respectivamente, y todos se habían callado de la impresión.

¿Draco?.- dijo Ginny girándose del todo xa ver al rubio.- Si, muy gracioso, de verdad. Me parto contigo.

¿Mark, estas bien?.- dijo Jean que se levantaba poco a poco.

Si, estoy bien. Creo.- cnt este tmb levantándose.

¿Gin?.- dijo Jean.

Estoy viva, conténtate con eso.- dijo Ginny k tmb se levantaba.- ¿y tu?.

Lo mismo. ¿Loui?.- cnt Jean.

De una pieza. ¿dónde estamos?.- pregunto el interesado, xo al segundo cayo en la cuenta.- Ho! Hola! ¿bueno el desayuno?

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar unas risas que nadie sabia de donde provenían.

¡Genial! ¿y ahora que?.- dijo Mark. Entonces las puertas del comedor se cerraron de golpe.

Ahora... se levanta el telón y empieza el espectáculo.- dijo Jean.

¡Bien! Hemos estado 10 horas dando vueltas x todo el mundo, y la cosa empieza ahora. ¿y las 10 ultimas horas que han sido? ¿un ensayo?.- dijo Ginny.

Lo mas seguro es que el demonio que a preparado todo esto no nos haya visto aun.- dijo Mark.

Asi que.... no sabe como somos!.- dijo Loui.

Y lo podremos engañar fácilmente.- dijo Jean mirando a Ginny.

Hoooo... no. Eso si que no. ¿xk siempre yo?.- dijo Ginny que ya sabía a que se refería.

Ginny, Ginny.- empezó a decir Mark.

No.- decía Ginny.- no, no y no. Me niego.

Va Ginny. Tu puedes hacerlo.- dijo Loui.

Das el pego.- dijo Mark.

Sí siempre a resultado.- dijo Jean.

Ho! Esta bien. Sentaros con los de más. Yo me encargooo...- dijo Ginny rindiéndose.

Eso esta hecho!.- dijo Loui bajándose de la mesa.

Te la debemos.- dijo Jean mientras hacia lo mismo.

No lo sabes tu bien.- dijo Ginny.

Los tres chicos se sentaron con los de más mezclándose con la gente, mientras Ginny iba y venia x encima de la mesa Slytherin. Fue cuando vieron que Ginny iba con un quimono (o como se escriba). Todo el comedor estaba mirado a Ginny con sorpresa e intriga. ¿qué se estaban llevando entre manos estos?. Asta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando ver a una figura de unos dos metros y poco. De piel como el plástico. Con los ojos rojos y el pelo blanco. Tenia una gran nariz y unos labios muy finos. Aun así se le veían los dientes. Del cabello sobresalían las orejas puntiagudas y grises, como el resto de la piel. Ginny se encaro a él sin bajar de la mesa y todos se quedaron parados. La cara de Ginny era de niña pequeña y tonta. Ahora se movía como una niña inquieta e hiperactiva que solo quiere saber mas y mas.

¡HOLA!.- dijo Ginny con voz de niña pequeña para que resultara el papel que estaba interpretando. Levanto una mano y empezó a saludar muy rapido.- Mi nombre es Ginny, ¿sabe? Jijijijiji; si, xo... sssschhhh... ¿sabe que? Mi nombre real el Ginebra Weasley. NnnnSi! Jijijijijij... no se lo diga a nadie, heeee....- Ginny solo hacia que moverse como una niña pequeña y a comportarse como tal, casi rozando al estado de borracha.- ¿y sabe otra cosa? El otro día me dijeron que yo... era ESTE!!! Jijijijijij... si, xo no se lo diga a nadie, heeeee..... xo eso yo no me lo creo de todo ¿sabe? Xk.... xk yo solo tengo 16 años y aun voy a la escuela y eso n puede ser, xk yo soy una niña normal, si.- dijo Ginny mientras asentía con la cabeza muy rápido.- A de más, yo.... aun estoy aprendiendo y estoy en este colegio.... si xo es mas bien un internado ¿sabe?, si, xk nosotros venimos akiiiii y dormimos akiiiii y comemos akiiiii y lo hacemos todo aki. Si. A de mas... yo aki tengo muchos amigos.... siiii, mira allí- dijo señalando a donde estaba Ron, Harry, Hermione y Colin.- allí, a de más de mi hermano, que es ese pelirrojoooo, tmb están mis amigos.... si. Hay uno... que es muy majo, si! Se llama... Harry... si, Harry Potter, y tiene una cicatriz muy chula en la frente.... si... tmb esta Coliiinnnn, hace unas fotos.... muy chulas, y tmb esta Hermione. Es muy lista ¿sabe?, si... a de más de mas amigos claroooo..... xo ¿sabe lo que mas me gusta?. Los fantasmas. Si hay uno, jijijijiji. Que le llamamos Nick Casi Decapitado.

¿Nick Casi Decapitado?.- dijo el demonio x primera vez, que se había puesto delante de Ginny.

Siiiii.... al pobre lo quisieron decapitar xi se dejaron un trocito de carne, jijijiji... es muy sensible ¿sabe?. El otro día me dijo si lo podía acabar de decapitar, xo yo no séeeeee.... nunca e decapitado a nadieeeee...- dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos.- He! Tengo una idea...... ¿y si....?- Allí Giny ya volvió a cambiar la forma de ser a ella misma y puso cara seria. Entonces izo aparecer el Sable de Samurai en su mano.- ensayo contigo.- una vez dijo eso con su voz normal hizo un movimiento y con el Sable le corto la cabeza, xo antes de que la cabeza cayera, clavo el sable desde arriba de la cabellera hasta el cuello verticalmente, de forma que la cabeza seguía enganchada al cuerpo.- Pues no se me da mal. Lo podría intentar con Sir Nicolas. Sr. Demonio quiero presentarle a 3 amigos mas. Él es Jean, Norte- Jean se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió a donde estaba Ginny.- él es Mark, Sud.- este izo lo mismo que Jean.- y ese de ahí, es Loui, Oeste. Por supuesto yo soy Este, xo creo k eso ya lo sabia. Ahora que esta muerto vamos a asegurarnos que no vuelves a resucitar, ¿vale?.

Entonces Jean saco una botellita con una poción que la lanzo contra el demonio y dijo:

Desde el Norte!!!!

Desde el Sud!!!!.- dijo Mark mientras hacia lo mismo que Jean.

Desde el Este!!!!!.- dijo Ginny imitando a los otros dos.

Desde el Oeste!!!!.- grito Loui con el mismo acto.

Te enviamos al abismo, que tu ser se esparza x el tiempo y el espacio, xa nunca jamas volver!!!!!!.- gritaron los 4 a la vez.

Después de decir eso, el cuerpo del demonio se desvaneció dejando caer el Sable al suelo. Ginny con un movimento de mano izo desaparecer el Sable. Loui ayudo a bajar a Ginny al suelo.

Has estado genial, Gin..- dijo Loui.

¿ves como siempre cuela?.- dijo Jean.

Y se te veía tan mona.....-dijo Mark mientras intentaba no reírse.

Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Xo la verdad, aun no me explico como después de todo este tiempo, no se dan cuenta!.- dijo Ginny.

Bueno, Sr. Director. Siento la intromisión, no era nuestra intención. Gracias x su colaboración. Asta pronto!!!.- dijo Jean que se iba hacia la puerta.

Si, yo tmb me tengo que ir. En Francia no saben donde estamos. Que aproveche el desayuno.- dijo Loui, tmb marchándose.

Así al final Ginny y Mark se quedaron solos delante del director y todo el colegio.

Bueno, no hemos interferido en el horario escolar. Nos fuimos después de las clases y hemos vuelto xa la primera clase de hoy.- dijo Ginny al director xa intentar excusarse.

No. No han interferido. Y llegan a tiempo para su clase con el profesor Snape y los chicos de séptimo. Así que yo de ustedes me iría a poner el uniforme del colegio y me dirigiría a la clase.- cnt Dumbledore.

Por su puesto. Si nos disculpan.- dijo Mark mientras los dos empezaron a correr x los pasillos.

Los dos chicos corrieron a sus habitaciones y fueron a cambiarse. Al final consiguieron llegar a tiempo para la clase. Al llegar allí se tuvieron que sentar justo donde la otra vez, delante de Draco y Blaise.

Ptsss. Ptsss....- escuchaban Ginny y Mark.

¿qué?.- pregunto Ginny girandose.

¿qué sabes de mi madre?.- dijo Draco. "¿qué sabes de mi madre? ¿Eso se te ocurre preguntar?, ¿se puede saber que te pasa a ti?", se recriminaba Draco.

Eeeee.... Ella esta bien. Oye, si quieres saber algo, luego hablamos. A Snape no es que le caiga muy bien.- dijo Ginny.

Heeee, si, claro, claro. ¿nos vemos esta tarde?.- dijo Draco.

Claro. Esta tarde.- cnt Ginny, y se volvió a girar. "¿qué pasara ahora?", se preguntaba Ginny.

"que le gustas a Draco", la voz de Mark le cnt.

"¿puedes no hacer eso? Era un pensamiento a parte, xa mi y ya esta. ...... y no le gusto a Draco. Solo se preocupa x su madre", le dijo Ginny mentalmente a Mark.

"lo que tu digas...." cnt Mark de la misma forma.

La clase continuo como siempre, Snape quitando puntos a Gryffindor y evitando pasar x la mesa de Ginny y Mark xk sabía que n podría quitar puntos y eso le enfurecía más aun.

Al salir Draco y Ginny no se dijeron nada. Tmb x el hecho de que Ginny y Mark salieron pitando de la mazmorra.

En el comedor Draco no vio a Ginny, así que decidió ir a buscarla a la salida de su ultima clase de la tarde. Draco iba x los pasillos corriendo xa poder pillar a la pelirroja mientras se preguntaba xk estaba tan nervioso.....

Hola.- dijo Draco desde la puerta de la clase cuando Ginny salió x ella.

Ho... Hola. ¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Ginny algo cohibida.

Esta mañana te he dicho de hablar ahora.... ¿no te acuerdas?.- dijo Draco extrañado. "¿ Como se le podía haber olvidado?", se pregunto.

No, no. No lo había olvidado, xo tmp esperaba k me vinieses a buscar a clase.- dijo Ginny. "¿cómo querías que lo olvidase?", penso Ginny, cuando escucho la voz de Mark.

" Tu le gustas a Draco y a ti te gusta él, x eso no t olvidaste y él ha venido corriendo"

¡MARK!.- grito Ginny.

¿qué pasa?.- pregunto Draco.

"mierda hable en voz alta", penso Ginny.- ¿He? nada, nada, él ya sabe que le quiero decir. ¿A que si?

¿he?, si, si, claro. Que vaya a buscar el libro ese ¿no?.- cnt Mark haciéndose el despistado.

Eso.- dijo Ginny clavándole la mirada.

Mark se fue y Draco y Ginny fueron hacía el campo de Quiddich.

Bueno, ¿qué querías saber de tu madre?.- dijo Ginny xa disipar ese silencio tan incomodo.

¿qué?.- dijo Draco

Tu madre, Narcisa Malfoy. ¿qué querías saber?.

Ha! Mi madre, claro. No saber donde esta, xk he hablado con mi padre y no sabe donde esta, y me preguntaba lo mismo.

Ha! N te preocupes x eso. Esta con Remus y la Orden del Fénix.- cnt Ginny como si nada.

¿QUE?.- ante la mirada de Ginny dijo.- bueno, no. Si en parte era de esperar, xo... no sé. Un padre mortifago y una madre de la Orden del Fénix.... pues es un tanto opuesto....

¿qué quieres decir?

¿qué se supone que he de hacer? Supongo que estoy obligado a seguir a mi madre, con eso de que es Guía y que pasa de generación en generación....

bueno, si. Tarde o temprano tendrás los poderes de tu madre. Xo tu tienes que seguir con tu camino, decidir x ti mismo.... ¿no has hablado con tu madre?

Claro, bueno, de esto en concreto, no. Xo supongo que llegara el momento.

Seguro que sí.

Oye, ¿cómo que hoy ibas con un quimono?

Eso. Bueno, la cosa es que cuando ayer empezó todo esto estaba en China con la hija del Emperador de Magia. Desde el verano que tenemos buena amistad, ayer fue su cumpleaños y estaba invitada a la celebración. – explico Ginny como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

¿tu conoces a la hija del Emperador de China?.- pregunto Draco incrédulo.

Si, ¿qué?. Si supieras a toda la gente que he conocido este verano.....

Empiezo a imaginarme.... Oye, y cuando tu y Mark desaparecéis con Blaise... ¿a dónde vais?

Ha! Depende, a discotecas, al cine, fiestas, a ver alguna ciudad, a visitar a alguien.....

Y tengo que entender que puede se a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿no?.

Sip.

Ya, ¿sabes? Tu antes, eras una Weasley mas, xo tenias algo de misterio a tu alrededor que hacia que todos quisieran saber mas de ti, sobretodo x lo de la Cámara Secreta, xo ahora.... no sé. El misterio a aumentado y pareces diferente a tu familia....

No soy diferente a mi familia, sino que ahora el señor se esta dando la molestia de conocerme mas a mi y como consecuencia a mi familia.

Vale, no te pikes!

No lo hago. Estaba siendo sarcástica.

Ha!

Oye, tengo que irme. Ayer no pude hacer deberes y hoy tengo que recuperar. Nos vemos.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de las gradas del campo de Quiddich donde habían estado todo el rato.

Si. OYE!. LO DE ESTA MAÑANA A SIDO GENIAL. ELLOS TIENEN RAZON. DAS EL PEGO, XO TIENES MAS PELIRGO...... – Grito Draco, ya que Ginny ya estaba un poco lejos.

Ginny sonrío y se despidió con la mano. Draco se quedo un poco mas allí sentado. Él tmb tenia deberes x hacer, xo igualmente se quedo.

Los días pasaban y los EXTASIS se acercaban. Todos estaban muy estresados, Ginny y Mark eran los que menos, xk tenían menos EXTASIS que el resto, xo igualmente iban acelerados.

Los exámenes transcurrieron lo mas tranquilos posibles, no paso nada fuera de lo normal, xo con es estrés de la gente... había algunos que estaban mas nerviosos de lo normal.

La ultima noche, era el Bale de Fin de Curso. Mas bien era una fiesta para los de septimo. Ginny y Mark estaban invitados xk habían hecho ya algunos EXTASIS. Así que se vistieron para la ocasión y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Todo estaba decorado de fiesta, y los padres estaban muy sonrientes. Ginny y Mark se sentaron junto a Remus, la familia Greanger, los padres de Ginny y Ron y los de Mark, claro esta que tmb estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry. Tuvieron una cena muy tranquila y divertida.

En otra mesa estaban Blaise, Draco y Lara junto a Narcisa, Sam y unos tíos lejanos de Lara. El ambiente allí no era tan relajado, xo era ameno. Draco y su madre hablaban de lo que haría ahora Draco, Blaise tenia una conversación parecida con su padre y Lara y sus tíos se empezaban a conocer mas.

Después de la cena se entregaron los premios, después las mesas centrales desaparecieron para dejar paso a una pista de baile. La musca empezó a sonar y los mas lanzados saltaron a la pista de baile. Molly Weasley vio como Narcisa se iba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor sola y con cara triste.

Gin, cariño. Esa de allí no es la Sra. Malfoy?.- le pregunto Molly a su hija.

Si, que es. Creo que iré a ver que pasa, mama. Ahora vengo.- dijo Ginny a lo que su madre asintió.

Ginny se levanto y fue hacia la puerta. Una vez allí toco un hombro de Narcisa para que notase su presencia.

¿Narcisa?.- dijo Ginny.

Esta aquí.- cnt la rubia.

En ese momento vieron como un hombre entraba al castillo y se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Justo cuando llego a las puertas del Gran Comedor se paro delante de las dos mujeres. ( N/a: bueno, Ginny tiene 16 años, muy mujer no es, xo como si lo fuera)

¡hombre!. ¿no te has dejado al capa negra y la mascara blanca?.- dijo Ginny con ojos acusadores.

¡Mira, quien esta aquí!.- dijo el hombre sarcástico.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

N/a: Bueno, que tal el capitulo de hoy? El curso ya termina y ahora los caminos se separan..... ¿qué pasara? Haaaaaa..... eso no lo sé ni yo! :P. Jejejejejeje.... bueno eso no es del todo cierto, tengo una baga idea, xa variar un poco.....

Bueno... hay pocos reviews....UNO PARA SER EXACTOS!!! ¿que os aburre mi fic? por favor DEJAR REVIEWS Y DARME VUESTRA OPINION, PROFAVOR!!!!! AUNQUE SEA QUE NO OS GUSTA, es para saber como voy.... recordar que es mi primer fic.....

Gracias** LadyVega **por tu review, m hace mucha ilusión.... a Parkinson le tardará en venir su merecido, xo ya llegara.... tu tranqui... (lara con sonrisa maquiavélica....) no quería que los Weasley se desmayaran tanto, xo la cosa se dio así y me gusto como quedo.... :P Y a lo que concierne a Ginny y Draco... las cosas se complican para ellos, xo eso ya se verá mas adelante.... jejejejejeje...

Al resto tmb gracias, sé que muchos leéis anónimamente... xo de vez en cuando, o siempre..... dejarme una opinión, xo corta que sea....

ASTA PRONTO!!!! BESOS!!!!


	18. capitulo 17

Wola!!! Ya stoy aki de nuevo dando el coñazo...

Asta lueg!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Ginny se levanto y fue hacia la puerta. Una vez allí toco un hombro de Narcisa para que notase su presencia._

_¿Narcisa?.- dijo Ginny. _

_Esta aquí.- cnt la rubia. _

_En ese momento vieron como un hombre entraba al castillo y se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Justo cuando llego a las puertas del Gran Comedor se paro delante de las dos mujeres. ( N/a: bueno, Ginny tiene 16 años, muy mujer no es, xo como si lo fuera)_

_¡hombre!. ¿no te has dejado al capa negra y la mascara blanca?.- dijo Ginny con ojos acusadores. _

_¡Mira, quien esta aquí!.- dijo el hombre sarcástico_.

Capitulo 17 

¿qué... que haces aquí, Lucius?.- pregunto Narcisa con un poco de miedo.

¿Esk no es evidente? Hoy se gradúa mi hijo, vengo a estar con él.- dijo Lucius entrando al Gran Comedor.

Muchos de los que lo vieron entrar n daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. A esas alturas todo el mundo, gracias a El Profeta; ya sabia lo que había pasado con Sombra, Ginny, Mark, Loui y Jean; xo los 4 últimos hacían oídos sordos a todo lo que se iba diciendo. Por supuesto, la visita de los mortifagos que perseguían a los 4 chicos tmb se publico. Aun así nadie dijo nada e ignoraron al Sr. Malfoy que iba a la mesa donde estaba su hijo.

Mientras Mark se había acercado a Ginny y Narcisa.

¿qué hace aquí?, ¿cómo se atreve?.- pregunto Mark.

Xk es insensato.- dijo Ginny sin mas.

Ginny! Es su hijo y n podemos hacer nada..- dijo Narcisa, xo al ver que los chicos iban a replicar, añadió.- no hay mas que hablar.

Vale, xo si se pasa, con una señal, vamos. – dijo Mark.

No es negociable.- añadió Ginny k ya veía que Narcisa iba a replicar.

Entre tanto, en la mesa donde estaba Draco....

Draco, tu padre.- dijo Blaise.

¿qué pasa con él?.- dijo Draco.

Que esta aquí.- dijo Lara.- Hola, Sr. Malfoy.- añadió Lara para que Draco se diera cuenta de que él estaba detrás suyo.

Buenas noches, ¿ tranquila la noche?.- pregunto Malfoy.

Asta ahora si.- dijo Draco cortante.

He! Draco, ¿esa es forma de hablar a tu padre?.- dijo Malfoy haciendo que su hijo lo mirara. Después conjuro una silla y se sentó entre Draco y la que suponía que era la silla de su mujer.- Draco, ¿dónde esta tu madre?

Aquí.- cnt fría Narcisa detrás de ellos. Después se sentó.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa, los tres chicos estaban incómodos. Sam, no sabia como ponerse y hablaba con Narcisa mentalmente, ya que había practicado y aprovecho para la situación. Sam daba apoyo a Narcisa y esta intentaba tranquilizar los nervios de Sam. Los tíos lejanos de Lara Rotlan, no conocían a Malfoy, xo habían leído El Profeta y x lo que les dijo su sobrina, sabían que mientras mas lejos de ese hombre mejor. Malfoy se sirvió algo de comida y bebida, mirando desafiante a Sam, y con repulsión a Narcisa. Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que se hizo la entrega de premios. Después Malfoy se fue, alegando que tenia cosas importantes que hacer. A lo que todos tradujeron como: Mi querido Señor, me mando a una "gran" misión y cuenta conmigo".

Durante todo el rato que Malfoy estuvo en Hogwarts, Ginny, Mark, y Remus, no dejaban de mirar a la mesa y controlar todos los movimientos. El resto de la mesa, tmb miraban, xo n x el mismo motivo. Los padres de Hermione no sabían que pasaba asta que su hija les explico todo. Después de esta explicación empezaron a mirar a Malfoy con otros ojos. Cuando Malfoy se marcho, todos respiraron mas tranquilos y volvieron a divertirse.

Ginny al poco dijo que estaba cansada y que se iba a la Sala Común. Se despidió de todos y se marcho. Eso si, no se percato de que cierto Slytherin la estaba observando, a la vez, este estaba siendo observado x su madre.

La verdad es que Ginny n se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sino que orvito asta la torre mas alta del castillo. Estaba en la azotea, donde no había puertas, así que de seguro que nadie la iba a molestar, xk solo se podía llegar allí orvitando. Dejo k el viento la envolviera y se sentó en el borde de la torre. A pensar. De un año hacia atrás, su vida había cambiado totalmente. UN AÑO!!! Ginny aun n podía creer todo lo que había vivido. El irse a Francia, el descubrir quien era, conocer a esas personas a las que pondría su vida en sus manos con los ojos cerrados, los entrenamientos, los viajes, las luchas, Sombra, su regreso a Hogwarts, el enfrentamiento a Sombra, su propia muerte, Draco.... demasiadas cosas para un solo año.

Un momento! ¿Draco?, Gin! ¿se puede saber que te pasa con ese rubio?.- se dijo Ginny en voz alta. – Cualquiera te entiende, antes te gustaba uno con el pelo bien negro..... y ¿ahora? Piensas mas de lo debido en un rubio! Vas de un extremo a otro.... ¿xo k es lo que t pasa con él, he? No puede gustarte, es el hijo de Narcisa!!! No, no puedes!!!!

Lo cierto era que si alguien la hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba loca, xk estaba hablando sola, xo lo cierto era que eso a Ginny le ayudaba. Decir las cosas en voz alta hacia que un peso en el estomago disminuyese, xo como no quería que muchas cosas nadie las supiera, hacía eso. Ella lo decía en voz alta, xo n tenían que escucharla. Así fue, como muchas veces en ese año, se había desahogado.

Después de eso, empezó a recordar momentos que compartió con los chicos y los guías. Momentos de tristeza, y momentos de alegría; aunque había pasado x momentos muy duros, sobre todo al principio. Recordó lo descolocada que se sintió la primera vez que orvito. Lo primero que izo fue, vomitar. Ginny al recordar eso, sonrió. Recordaba que no se sentía bien, xo ahora que ya todo era distinto lo veía como anécdota.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor, tres Slytherins estaban hablando sobre su futuro.

¿Y tu Lara, que harás a partir de ahora?.- dijo el rubio.

¿Yo?. Pues... de momento me iré con mis tíos a Noruega. Me han hablado de una universidad mágica muy buena. Después... ¿quién sabe? Puede que vuelva. De momento mi casa n se venderá, si no fuese necesario.- explico ella.- Lastima haberos conocido tan tarde.

¡Ha! X eso no te preocupes! Cuando sepa orvitar, ya te iremos a ver. O si no, Ginny y Mark, nos pueden llevar.- dijo Blaise muy despreocupado.

¿Lo harían?.- dijo Lara mas contenta.

Claro. He hablado mucho con Ginny y Mark últimamente y ellos preguntan x ti, y x Draco.- explico Blaise.- Seguro que si se les pidiese, lo harían. ¿Y tu Draco?

¿Yo?, pues tmb me voy.- dijo un poco triste.- si, me iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar Organización de Empresas y Marqueting. Después... supongo que volveré con mi madre. A ver, como va la cosa y eso.

Vaya, veo que nadie se queda....- dijo Lara.

De eso nada! Yo me quedo!.- dijo Blaise.- Y en Hogwarts!.- ante la cara de asombro de los dos chicos, añadió.- ayudare a Hagrid con las Clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y daré una optativa de el Mundo Antiguo.

¿Mundo Antiguo?.- pregunto Draco.- ¿qué sabes tu del Mundo Antiguo?

Pues mas de lo que crees... como mis poderes aun no se manifestaron. Mucho entrenamiento fisco n hago. Solo me preparo xa cuando se manifiesten. Ahora estudio mucho sobre el Mundo Antiguo. Primero me explicaron los demonios que Gin, Mark, Loui y Jean mataron, y ahora estoy, con las criaturas en general y que paso. Todo eso. La verdad es interesante. – se explico Blaise.

¿y como que ayudaras a Hagrid?.- pregunto Lara.

Bueno, el tmb es el Guarda Bosques y a veces se le acumulan muchas cosas.... tmb..... tiene algún que otro compromiso que atender fuera de Hogwarts y n puede dar las clases.... .- dijo Blaise que sabia lo del hermano de Hagrid xo que no quería decir nada, ya que se lo habían pedido.

¿x eso a faltado a clases?.- dijo Draco.

Heee... si.

He! Tu ocultas algo! Di que es.- dijo Lara.

No yo n oculto nada, de verdad!.- dijo Blaise. La verdad es que no fue nada convincente, xo sus amigos se dieron cuenta que no quería hablar del tema, así que lo cambiaron.

Al rato Ginny seguía en lo alto de la torre pensando y observando la luna. Cuando escucho.

Asta que x fin te encuentro!

Ginny se giro para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, aunque ya sabia quien era. Draco.

¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo llegaste? No hay puerta.- dijo Ginny.

Te buscaba. Mi madre me ayudo, y no, no hay puerta, x lo que deduzco que orvitaste.- cnt Draco.

Sip.- dijo Ginny volviendo a girar la cara hacia la luna.- ¿ xk me buscabas?

Quería saber que pasa.- cnt el chico sentándose al lado de Ginny, xo dando la espalda a la luna.

Deberías girarte. La luna esta preciosa.- dijo Ginny omitiendo la ultima respuesta que le había dado el chico.

Me gusta lo que veo ahora.- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ginny se sonrojo bastante MUCHO, xo n hizo nada al respecto, con las esperanza de que aquel "detalle" pasase x alto.

¿cómo te ayudo tu madre? No sabia donde estaba.- dijo Ginny. " eso, Gin, muy bien! Si nombras a su madre, no pasara nada" se daba ánimos ella misma.

Con un hechizo, me envió, allí donde estuvieras.- cnt Draco.

Eso a sido arriesgado. ¿Y si estaba fuera luchando o algo?.- pregunto Ginny.

No era muy probable. No avístate a nadie y mi madre presentía que no estabas en peligro.

Ya....

Gin... Mañana me iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar y... me gustaría saber si.....

¿Estados Unidos?, ¿se puede saber que se te perdió allí?

Draco n cnt solo sonrió.

¿y ahora de k t ríes?.- pregunto la pelirroja molesta.

N m río, solo sonrío.

Lo k sea. ¿qué se t perdió?.

Me voy a estudiar.

¿Esk aquí no hay universidades suficientes como para quedarte aquí?

Necesito poder vivir sin que mi padre sepa donde estoy. A de mas, una temporada fuera, n me ara daño...

Ya... bueno. Haz lo que quieras. Eres libre de ello.

Yo lo que quería saber era.... si.... tu... yo....

¿tu y yo k?

Que si tu y yo nos distanciaremos.

¬¬U ¿K?

Que aunque yo me vaya, me gustaría que nos siguiésemos viendo, y... no sé... ¿ser amigos?

"¿amigos?, si tu supieras...", pensó Ginny.- Claro, si tu quieres. A de mas, Blaise estará x aquí, así que supongo que te veremos... y si das señales de vida....

Claro, enviaré lechuzas. Y si dices eso, a ti tmb te enviare.

Los dos quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir..... asta que Draco dijo:

Ginn... me tengo que ir ya. El hechizo es de ida y vuelta, así que m debe quedar como un par de minutos.... y aun no te he dicho todo....

Ginny lo miraba sorprendida.... que mas podía pasar.... xo enseguida supo que era.... Draco fue acercándose a ella lentamente, y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de ambos estaban fríos x el viento, xo a ninguno de los dos les importo. Draco paso sus manos por el rostro de Ginny para profundizar ese beso, que después de tanto tiempo conseguía darle. Ginny paso sus manos x el cuello del chico y empezó a acariciar el cabello del rubio. Ginny noto que la lengua de Draco quería entrar en su boca, así que no se izo de esperar y abrió la boca. Así Draco conoció cada rincón de esa boca que había querido conocer desde hacia ya unos meses. Poco a poco se fueron separando, xo Draco seguía con sus manos en la cara de ella y recostó su frente en la de ella. Por su parte Ginny no dejo de acariciar el pelo del chico. Se quedaron en silenció asta que Draco empezó a notar un cosquilleo x los pies. Señal de que el hechizo hacia otra vez efecto y se iba a marchar ya.

Solo una cosa antes de irme. Cuando vuelva... ¿querrás intentarlo conmigo?

Claro.- cnt Ginny mientras se separaban.

Bien.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa levantándose.- tengo que irme pelirroja, se me llevan.

Dicho esto, unas luces blancas rodearon al chico y en pocos segundos Draco volvió a la Sala Común de Slytherin donde estaba su madre esperándolo; y dejando a una Ginny sonriente y mas feliz.

¿y bien?.- dijo Narcisa desde el sofá de la Sala Común.

¿y bien que?. Ya me despedí de ella.- dijo Draco normal.

Draco, a mi n me puedes mentir.- dijo Narcisa.

No me leas la mente, madre. No me gusta.- dijo Draco molesto.

No me hace falta hacerlo. Te conozco y no creo que haga falta recordar quien te trajo a este mundo.

Urrggg.- gruño el chico.

Solo te digo. Que lo hagas bien, que no juegues con ella y que no le hagas daño.

Yo no juego.

Si, ya. Draco, que soy tu madre! Yo solo te digo que pienses bien antes de hacer nada. Que es una Weasley, y su carácter es conocido. A de más que es la UNICA CHICA de siete hermanos, y la MENOR.

Ya se quien es madre.

Yo n me meteré en la relación, xo la apreció mucho Draco, y no quiero que sufra mas. A pasado x mucho y es joven....

¿qué quieres decir con eso de que ha sufrido mucho? ¿madre, que le a pasado a Ginny?

Draco quería que su madre le contestase xo la puerta del retrato se abrió para dejar pasar a todos los alumnos de séptimo y sexto de Slytherin. Narcisa dijo que mejor se iba y salió x el retrato ante de tener que decir nada mas. La Sala Común estaba llena de gente hablando y riendo, xo poco a poco se fueron para sus habitaciones para dormir, quedando solo Lara, Blaise y Draco. Este no les dijo nada de lo que paso en la torre y sus amigos no preguntaron sabiendo que si lo hacían se llevarían una mirada de reproche del rubio.

Al tiempo, en otra torre, la de Gryffindor, Ginny ya estaba medio dormida en su cama cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Blaise llamándola a ella y a Mark. Su voz cada vez era mas fuerte, asta que decidió orvitar asta donde sentía que estaba Blaise.

Ginny y Mark aparecieron en la Sala Común de Slytherin, en pijama. Mark iba con unos negros pantalones largos de deporte y sin camiseta. Su pelo estaba revuelto. Ginny iba con una camiseta corta de tirantes finos gránate, dejando ver su vientre y unos pantalones largos anchos negros con unas rallas granates que iban de arriba abajo por los lados, que se ataban x un cordón. Ginny se había hecho un par de finas trenzas en el pelo, que la hacían ver mas inocente. Los dos estaban bostezando y estirandose mientras Ginny decía:

¿Qué?

¿qué pasa, Blaise?.- dijo Mark

Pero nadie respondió, solo se escucharon unos gritos que venían de delante de la chimenea. Entres los gritos se escuchaba los nombre de Ginny y Mark. Estos veían un corro de gente delante de la chimenea que les estaban mirando con cara de sorprendidos.

Ginny y Mark al ver que nadie les respondía fueron a ver que había en el centro de ese corro.

Apartad.- dijo Mark. Los chicos que les impedían el paso se pusieron a los lados y vieron a Blaise Zabini en el suelo de la Sala Común retorciéndose de dolor y sin parar de moverse.

¡BLAISE!.- grito Ginny y fue corriendo y se arrodillo junto a Blaise para cogerle las manos.

Mark izo lo mismo xo le cogió los pies. Entonces los dos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que todos estaban asustados y que muchas chicas estaban llorando. Draco estaba sentado al lado de Lara intentando consolarla, pues estaba muy nerviosa y lloraba. Draco miro a Mark y Ginny y les dijo. No se que pasa. De repente se puso así y n sabemos que hacer.

Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise.

QUE... HAAAAA... QUE PARE!!!.... HAAAAA......- gritaba Blaise .

BLAISE. QUIETO. PEGA TUS BRAZO A TU CUERPO.- gritaba Mark, xo este n paraba de retorcerse.

VOSOTROS!!!! APARTAROS, PUEDE SER PELIGROSO!!!!.- les grito Ginny a todos los Slytherins. Estos retrocedieron y se agruparon a la parte de las escaleras.

BLAISE, TRANQUILO!!!!- grito de nuevo Ginny, pues los gritos de Blaise eran muy altos. Al ver que este no paraba, Ginny le dio una bofetada bien fuerte a Blaise, xo este como si nada, no paraba. Asta que de repente, HAAAAA!!!!.- Mark y Ginny salieron despedidos hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo.

En ese momento Blaise dejo de moverse y se tumbo de lado para vomitar. Ginny y Mark que estaban en el suelo, se levantaron poco a poco para ver como el moreno vomitaba. Se acercaron a él lentamente doloridos.

¿te sientes mejor?.- dijo Ginny.

Lo siento. ¿os hice mucho daño?.- pregunto Blaise.

No mas del que nosotros te podamos hacer a ti.- cnt Mark.

A los que los tres rieron.

Vaya, echaste asta la primera papilla.- dijo Ginny que con un movimiento de mano izo desaparecer lo que echo Blaise.

Este se sentó en el suelo. - ¿qué a pasado?

¿de verdad no lo sabes?.- pregunto Mark.

¿sabes que fue lo primero que hice después de orvitar x primera vez?.- dijo Ginny sonriendo, al ver que este negaba, cnt.- Vomitar.

Ha. Me duele la cabeza a horrores.- dijo Blaise.

Normal.- cnt Mark igual de sonriente.

Y estoy muy mareado.- dijo Blaise.

Tmb normal.- cnt Ginny.

Y me siento como si me estuvieran lanzando un Cruccius (o como se diga) de baja intensidad.- añadió Blaise.- xo antes era como si me lo lanzasen de verdad.

Tmb normal.- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

¿normal xa k?.- pregunto temeroso ya que se veía lo que le querían decir.

Blaise...- dijo Mark

Se te manifestaron los poderes.- finalizo Ginny.

¿QUEEEEÉ?.- dijo Blaise que movió si querer la mano y una mesa de escritorio exploto. Todos se asustaron y se cubrieron con los brazos las cabezas.

Y eso que ya sabia que se le tenían que manifestar, que si no vuela x los aires toda la torre.- ironizo Mark.

Blaisee....- dijo Ginny acercándose al chico.- lo mejor sería que no movieses las manos.

Este al darse cuenta de que quería decir la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se quedo quieto.

Bien, creo que mejor nos lo llevamos, ¿no?.- dijo Mark.

Va a ser que si.- dijo Ginny.

Bien, yo orvito a Blaise a la Sala y tu haz su baúl. Mientras antes este fuera, mejor. Les diré a Narcisa y a Remus que hablen con Dumbledore y con Snape.- dijo Mark.

Bien. Si eso, mañana avisamos a nuestros franceses favoritos.- dijo Ginny.- Blaise, mañana n veras a ninguno de ellos, así que lo mejor es que te despidieras ya.

Si, vale..- cnt Blaise.

Bien, quien no se vaya a despedir de Blaise que se marche ya a la habitación. Y si alguien a resultado herido que vaya a la habitación donde estará Ginny xa que lo cure. Graciasssss.....- dijo Mark.

Todos obedecieron a regañadientes, unos se quedaron xa despedirse y el resto se fue x las escaleras. Ginny fue x las escaleras hasta que vio una puerta que decía: Séptimo, Chicos. Ginny llamó y entro. No había nadie, supuso que estarían despidiéndose de Blasie. Se acerco a la única cama que aun estaba hecha y cogió el baúl, para empezar a ordenar el baúl. Cuando aun no había acabado un chico entro.

Hola, este es mi cuarto.- dijo el chico.

Hola.- cnt Ginny seca, como el otro chico.

Siguió metiendo cosas en el baúl, ya que sabía cuales eran de cuando estuvieron los dos en el cuarto d Draco. Al final, la prevención de dormir el ese cuarto no sirvió de nada, ya que cuando ella volvió a Gryffindor, Blaise aun no tenia ninguno de los poderes..... siguió guardando cosas cuando entro un chico de cuarto con el brazo x detrás sangrando.

Perdón, xo al ir a la cama de nuevo me e visto esto.- dijo el chico enseñando el brazo.

A ver.- dijo Ginny cogiendo el brazo y poniendo la mano encima la herida.- Bien, tu tranquilo, ¿vale?. Notaras como un calor en la herida, xo no llega a quemar, a penas lo notaras.

Bien.- cnt el chico.

Unos segundos después Ginny le dijo: - Listo! Ya esta.

¿ya?

¿qué quieres?

No. Nada, solo pensaba que notaria algo.

Pues ya ves. Es indoloro.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Vale, pues gracias. Adios.- le dijo el chico y se fue.

Ginny siguió guardando cosas hasta que tuvo todo listo. Eso si, mientras hacia el baúl, unos tres chicos y unas 5 chicas mas fueron a la habitación para que Ginny las curara. Cuando tubo todo listo vio que los chicos de la habitación ya estaban allí, esperando a que Ginny se fuera para poder dormir.

Bueno, asta la vista.- dijo Ginny.

Adiós.- dijo uno de ellos.

Después de eso, Ginny orvito todo a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde Blaise ya dormía y todos, incluido Sanpe y Dumbledore la esperaban.

¿xk tardaste tanto?.- pregunto Sam que fue a coger el baúl de su hijo.

Xk tu hijo tiene mil cosas y unos 9 personas tenían heridas de la explosión del escritorio.- cnt Ginny cansada dejándose caer en un sillón.

Hablando de heridas... ¿puedes curarme esto?.- dijo Mark señalando un moraton en la espalda.

Vaya, ¿cómo te lo hiciste?.- dijo Ginny poniendo su mano encima.

Un trozo de madera.- cnt Mark.

Poco después todos menos Sam salieron de la Sala. Dumbledore habilito otras dos salas donde Remus y Narcisa podrían dormir. El resto, se marcho a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, menos Ginny y Mark que se quedaban para esperar la llegada de Jean, Paul, Loui y Alexander. Todos se quedarían unos días para ver como progresaba Blaise, después todos estaban invitados a la Madriguera.

Parte de aquel verano los chicos lo pasaron juntos, unas dos semanas en cada casa y después cada uno en la suya. Y así, poco a poco, fueron volviendo a su nueva normalidad. Ginny sabía que ese año no lo olvidarían jamas, puesto que represento el principio de su nueva vida, no se había dado cuenta xo ya era una adolescente prácticamente adulta. Lo que Ginny no sabía es que pasarían años asta ver de nuevo a Draco.

Años después..... concretamente unos 8 años.

Una mujer rubia miraba con cara de disgusto todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba en la boda de una de sus amigas de España, María Hernández. Todo lo miraba con disgusto, ¿xk? X una sencilla razón, todo era perfecto; y eso lo detestaba. Ella se había casado, sí; con el amor de su vida, xo fue una ceremonia oscura, tan oscura, como que el hombre quien los casó fue el mismísimo Voldemort, su Señor. Aunque lo negase, a ella le hubiera encantado tener una boda igual que la que iba a tener su amiga. Todo, cada detalle, cada acto que hacia la familia, todo estaba pensado y premeditado. Para ella, era iba a se una boda perfecta; y la envidia le corría x las venas.

Hacia unas horas que habían llegado a España y aun no habían visto a María. Ella tenía ganas de verla y de saber de una vez quien era esa chica que había organizado toda aquella ceremonia que parecía de princesas. Quería saber que era la organizadora de todo aquello, pues reconocía que había hecho un buen trabajo y que tenia muy buen gusto.

Su amiga se casaba en su casa, así que donde se celebraría el banquete se podía ver. Donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia tmb, todo era sencillamente perfecto. Ella estaba sentada junto su marido donde les indicaron para la ceremonia xo no podía más! Quería ver a su amiga y que le presentasen a la mujer que se dedicaba a hacer estos eventos. Su amiga le había dicho que era la mejor que había en toda Europa, y parte de Asía, que era muy buena en su trabajo. Se veía que la mujer tenia la agenda llena, de tanta gente que quería que ella organizase su boda. Había hasta lista de espera!!!!!

Vamos, cariño! Busquemos a María.- dijo la mujer.

Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me llames así. ¿tengo nombre sabes?.- le cnt su marido de mala gana.

Hay, que poco afectivo eres.- murmuro la mujer mientras agarraba a su marido del brazo y entraba en la casa. Subieron por unas escaleras, asta que llegaron al segundo piso. Allí se encontraron a la madre de la novia.

¡Querida!!! ¿xo cuando has llegado?.- dijo la mujer muy bien vestida.

Hola!!! Hará unas horas nada mas. ¿cómo estamos de nervios?.- pregunto la rubia.

Ufff.... estoy atacada, si vieras a María.... Menos mal que tenemos a esa chica, la organizadora. Tu sabes, es encantadora. Xo pasa, pasa. María esta en su cuarto.- le cnt la mujer.

Bien, nos vemos luego.- cnt la rubia.

La mujer volvió a coger a su marido y lo arrastro asta el cuarto de su amiga. Llamo a la puerta y desde dentro se escucho una voz que decía:

¡Adelante!

Los dos entraron. María se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su amiga allí.

¡MARIA! ESTAS PRECIOSA!!!!.- dijo la rubia.

Maria una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, estaba vestida ya para su boda.- ¿de verdad que te gusta?

Por supuesto. Estas genial.- dijo la mujer mientras miraba a su marido con cara de reproche.

Este al darse cuenta de la mirada de su esposa dijo:- Ho si! Estas guapisima. Cuando Juan te vea va a alucinar.

Gracias. ¿habéis visto el jardín?

Si, esta precioso, María. Vas a tener una boda muy linda.

Gracias, y eso que no habéis visto lo que nos han preparado xa noche. Será precioso.

Y hablando de eso. ¿dónde esta la creadora de este gran evento?- pregunto la rubia.

Debe estar al caer. Tiene que arreglarme unas cosas del vestido.- dijo María, en ese momento se escho unos golpes en la puerta.- Mira, debe ser ella. ¡Adelante!

Una chica pelirroja entro. Iba vestida con una falda larga azul tejano, llevaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta tmb tejana. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón. Iba muy elegante, xo a la vez cómoda xa el trabajo.

María! Encontré lo que necesitaba. Todo bajo control. A ver ese vestido.- decía mientras miraba unas hojas, cuando levanto la vista vio a dos personas mas en la habitación y se quedo helada al ver a esas dos personas que tmb estaban como petrificadas.

Ginny, mira! Estos son unos amigos de Londres! Puede que los conozcas! Son el matrimonio Malfoy. Él es Draco y ella, Pansy.- dijo María muy contenta de que por fin se vieran.- Pansy, Draco; ella es la organizadora, sin ella esto seria un desastre, Ginevra Weasley.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!

N/a: ta! Ta! Ta! Channnnn!!!!!!!!! ¿qué les precio he!!!!!!?????? En este fic, doy un salto un tanto grande de tiempo, así que bueno.... ya se vera xk, todo llegará!!!!!

Otra cosa muy impotante.... SIENTO EL RETRASO!!!! NO ME ODIEN!!!!!

Ya nos sé si decir que me dejen reviews xk solo recibo los de LadyVega... Supongo que si que lo leen, xo XO FAVOR  dejar aunque sea uno chiquitín, solo para saber que hay gente que lo lee.... de verdad.

**LadyVega:** No sé como te lo montas xo tengo dos reviews idénticos tuyos.... yo lo dejo en el aire..... Ya ves que ya pasa algo mas entre Draco y Ginny, aunque el cap. acaba un tanto..... puñetero.... mira que tengo imaginación yo, heeeee..... ¡!!!Lo que mas me gusta, es que a Pansy, le gusta como esta organizado todo y lo mejor es que es trabajo de Ginny!!!! El trauma que coge la otra es pa' morirse. .. jajajajajajajaja :P Lo de Lucius tu tranquila, que todo se andará. Ya te digo, que no creo que el fic tenga muchos mas capítulos, heeee.... todo va según tenga las ideas..... .Bueno, me despido y que todo vaya bien!!!! Besos!!!!!

A todas aquellas personas que leen el fic, GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS, xo X FAVOR dejar REVIEWS!!!!!!

Que todo vaya bien.


	19. capitulo 18

Wola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo dando el coñazo.... jejejeje

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap......

Asta ahora!!!!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el cap. anterior....**

Una chica pelirroja entro. Iba vestida con una falda larga azul tejano, llevaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta tmb tejana. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón. Iba muy elegante, xo a la vez cómoda xa el trabajo.

_María! Encontré lo que necesitaba. Todo bajo control. A ver ese vestido.- decía mientras miraba unas hojas, cuando levanto la vista vio a dos personas mas en la habitación y se quedo helada al ver a esas dos personas que tmb estaban como petrificadas. _

_Ginny, mira! Estos son unos amigos de Londres! Puede que los conozcas! Son el matrimonio Malfoy. Él es Draco y ella, Pansy.- dijo María muy contenta de que por fin se vieran.- Pansy, Draco; ella es la organizadora, sin ella esto seria un desastre, Ginevra Weasley. _

Capitulo 18 

Los tres se quedaron estáticos. "Gin!!! Reacciona!!! Tu compórtate tan tranquila.... Vamos Ginny tu puedes!!!", pensaba Ginny. "¿Ginny?. Es ella. Dios, Tierra trágame!!! Estoy con Pansy!!!", pensaba Draco. " Esto no puede ser..... ¿la Weasley es la organizadora?, x Merlín, veras cuando se entere Lucius...." pensaba Pansy.

Esto.... Buenos días, señores Malfoy. Cuanto tiempo!.- intento romper el hielo Ginny, se giro a María.- María, ponte bien, que mire ese vestido.- siguió Ginny. "eso tu concéntrate en tu trabajo y ve a tu rollo"

¿os conocéis ya?.- pregunto María poniéndose recta delante de Ginny.

Sí. Los tres fuimos a Hogwarts juntos.- dijo Pansy.

Xo a diferentes casas.- aclaró Ginny, mientras se agachaba a arreglar el vestido de María.

Ya veo.- dijo María mirando a su amiga.

Estate quieta.- dijo Ginny, al ver que María no paraba de moverse, después al levantarse.- Ya esta, perfecto.

Gracias. Es que estoy muy nerviosa..... ¿Gin?.- dijo María andando hacia la ventana xa ver el jardín .

Mmmm.- cnt esta que miraba unos papeles xa no tener que mirar a Draco y Pansy.

¿tu crees que...- comenzó a decir María.

¿qué si Juan te quiere, y tu le podrás responder como buena esposa?.- se adelanto Ginny al ver que María no quería decirlo.

Si.- se limito a decir esta.

María, Juan te quiere; y con locura. No a parado de hablar de ti, desde que yo empece a organizar todo esto. No debes tener miedo x nada, seguro que serás todo lo que el quiere de ti, y tu serás la esposa mas feliz de la faz de la Tierra. – dijo Ginny.- si se quiere casar contigo es xk te quiere, ¿xk sino?. El matrimonio es un acto que se hace x amor, y con aquella persona a la que uno ama.....

¿tu te casaras?.- dijo María sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la sala.

Heeee..... Uffff.... x el momento no. – cnt Ginny algo cortada, mirando tmb a la ventana xa no ver al matrimonio que esta allí.

¿no amas a nadie?.- pregunto María.

No creo que tenga que responder eso a mi cliente ¿no?.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa esperando poder cambiar de tema.....

A una cliente no, xo ¿y a una chica que esta a punto de casarse y la va a dar un ataque al corazón?.- dijo María girandose para ver a Ginny.

Esta sonrió y dijo divertida: Amo a tanta gente!!! Jejejejeej....

Gin! No respondiste a mi pregunta!!! .- dijo María tmb riendo. Draco que no sabia si quería escuchar la respuesta sonrió.

Ginny. Ginny.- se escucho una voz.

¿qué es eso?.- pregunto María.

Ho! El Walki.... – dijo Ginny sacando como una pequeña radio de la chaqueta.- Dime, Miki.

Narcisa ya a llegado. Esta poniendo los centros de mesa.- se escucho una voz desde el Walki.

Ginny palideció de golpe. Narcisa estaba allí, y tenía a Draco delante suyo. ¿Y ahora que? Miro a Draco y a Pansy, ambos tenían los ojos como platos:- Bien gracias.- en ese momento en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación apareció un ramo de flores.- Ten María, el ramo.- dijo Ginny cogiéndolo y entregándoselo.

Gracias. Es precioso. ¿Verdad?.- dijo María.- Naricsa hace unos ramos bellísimos.

Si. Tiene muy buen gusto.- dijo Ginny cortada.

Oy...! Tu! ¿có... fun....ona ...to?..... – se escuchaba una voz femenina....

Ginny volvió a coger el Walki y dijo:- Narcisa, aprieta el botón de arriba. No te oigo bien.

Ho! Lo siento! ¿ahora se me oye bien?.- cnt esta.

Si. Perfectamente.- cnt Ginny.

Lo siento, xo esk vas cambiando las radios cada dos x tres, y cuando consigo utilizar una, tu vas y lo cambias....- se quejo la rubia.

Jejejejejejeje..... nunca cambiaras.- cnt la pelirroja.

Oye! Un respeto y n te rías de mi!!! ¿me oíste?

Vale, vale.....

Jovencita,, ¿cómo puede ser que tengas la nevera vacía? X COMPLETO!!!!!

¿He?.- dijo Ginny desconcertada, xo enseguida entendió lo que su Guía le estaba diciendo.- Si la nevera de casa esta llena.....

no te digo la de Londres, te digo la de Venecia!!!!

¿Venecia?, ¿cuándo has ido tu a mi casa de Venecia?

Esto.... me pase x allí esta mañana y....

Si, ya me imagino.... creo que ya sé x donde vas....

Bueno, pues entonces ya sabes que esta noche te espero allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Entendido.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Adiós cariño. Que vaya bien. Ha! Y Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!!.- se despidió Narcisa.

Gracias, ya tardabas. Asta la noche!!!!.- cnt Ginny.

Ginny volvió a guardar el Walki y no sabia donde mirar. Acababa de hablar con Narcisa como si nada delante de Draco y Pansy. A los cuales era difícil describir la cara. Pansy intentaba disimular su mirada de odio profundo, mientras que Draco miraba a Ginny con asombro, desconcierto y melancolía.... "Adiós cariño....." repetía la despedida de su madre hacia Ginny, entonces recordó la conversación que tubo con su madre la ultima noche en Hogwarts donde esta le confesaba su cariño hacia la pelirroja. "no debí irme. Fui un completo estúpido!!!!", se recriminaba el rubio.

¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?.- pregunto María a Ginny.

Esto... sí.- cnt la aludida.

FELICIDADES!!!! – dijo María abrazando a Ginny.- Creo que esto será una buena señal.

Si tu lo dices.... Gracias.- cnt Ginny algo cohibida.- Bueno, todo listo. ¿algún ultimo deseo antes de pasar de se soltera a casada?

Uno, que pasen ya todos estos nervios.- cnt francamente María.

Esto te lo puedo conceder.- cnt Ginny que volvió a coger el Walki y dijo:- A todo el mundo. El Espectáculo va a empezar. Todos a sus puestos y esperando mi señal.

Después varias voces de hombre se escuchaban:

Música, recibido.

Novio y padrino, recibido.

Cura, recibido.

Cocina, recibido.

Bebida, recibido.

Camareros, recibido.

Invitados, recibido.

Seguridad, recibido.

Bien..... ¡un momento!, María, ¿y tu padre?.- dijo Ginny alarmada.

¿Mi padre? Creo que estaba con Blaise.- dijo muy tranquila.

QUE ¿QUÉ?!!!!!.- grito Ginny.

Draco ya no sabia como ponerse. A de mas de que Ginny estaba delante suyo y no podía explicarle todo, de que su madre estaba tmb x allí, ahora estaba el que fue su mejor amigo!!!! En ese momento los echaba muchisimo de menos a los tres.... Pansy cada vez estaba mas incomoda. Después de todo los esfuerzos para alejar a Draco de ellos, ellos volvían como si nada....

Si, bueno. Él estaba muy nervioso y Blaise dijo que el lo calmaría....- explico María.

X lo mas quieras Blaise, que no me hayas perdido al padre de la novia... que no lo hayas pedido... xo sino... xk ... n se k te haría.- iba diciendo Ginny al aire mientras volvia a coger el Walki.- Blaise!......- silencio, no se escuchaba nada....- ¿Blaise?..... Blaise Zabini o coges el Walki ahora o te quedaras estéril xa el resto de tu vida!!!!

¿cómo dejarías al mundo con un sex simbol como yo estéril, he?, ¿no serás tan cruel?.- se escucho la voz de Blaise x el Walki.

No apuestes, Zabini. Con el trabajo no juego.- dijo Ginny entre seria y divertida.

Vale, vale. Las damas de honor ya están listas.

Eso no lo dudo, xo....- estaba diciendo Ginny cuando se escucharon risitas.- x Merlín! Blaise, ¿puedes dejar de ligar con las damas de honor, x un segundo y decirme donde esta el padre de la novia?

He! Si soy irresistible yo no puedo hacer nada......

Baja modesto que sube Blaise!!!!

Ja, ja, ja.... – dijo Blaise sarcástico.- muy graciosa. Pues.... el padre de la novia esta..... esta.....

Blaise, dime que no lo perdiste...

No, no. Aquí esta. Esta en las escaleras.

Bien, dile que nos espera allí, que ya bajamos.- dijo Ginny mas aliviada.

Bien. Todo listo.

Ginny volvió a guardar el walki en la chaqueta y dijo: - Bien, María. Todo controlado. Ahora te toca a ti, Juan te espera.

Uffff... estoy hecha un flan.- dijo María mirando hacia Pansy y Draco.- Esto... Ginny...

Tranquila, yo los acompañare a su sitio.

Gracias.- dijo María saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos en la habitación, Draco no aguanto mas y dijo:

Ginny, yo.... nosotros....

Señores Malfoy, si son tan amables.- corto Ginny seca y hiendo hacia la puerta.

Sabes que puedes llamarme Draco.- dijo decepcionado.

Estoy trabajando, y ustedes son invitados de mi cliente. Los trato como debe ser.- dijo Ginny sería. Ya no podía seguir como si nada.- si me siguen, les llevare asta sus asientos.

Gracias.- dijo Pansy interponiendose entre los dos, con aires de superioridad.

Ginny rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación, Pansy y Draco la siguieron hasta el jardín. Ella les indico donde debían sentarse, aunque ellos ya lo sabían. Los dos fueron sin decir nada. Ginny se coloco detrás de todo, junto los niños que tenían que ir delante de la novia y las damas de honor. Entonces fue cuando vio que el niño que llevaba los anillos se movía muy raro.....

Tu debes ser Arturo ¿no?.- dijo Ginny al niño, este la miro y añadió.- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Zi, tu erez la que az ayudado a la prima a hace ezta boda.- dijo el niño que no paraba de moverse.

Exacto, mi nombre es Ginny. Oye... ¿qué te pasa?, ¿xk te mueves así?

Ezque tengo mucho pipi.....

Ho! Vaya, no te puedes aguantar un rato ¿no?.- el niño negó con la cabeza.- ya creía yo. ¿xk n as ido ya?

Ezk mis otraz primaz dicen k n puedo.....

Ginny se giro para ver a las niñas que estaban jugando como si nada....: - Ya bueno, haremos una cosa. Si vas muy rápido al baño, después yo le diré a tu prima que te de unas de esas peladillas que se que te gustan, ¿vale?

Y ¿si empiezan zin mi...?

Empezaran cuando yo les diga, y no lo haré asta que estes otra vez aquí. Anda, dame lo de los anillos y corre.

El niño izo lo que le dijo Ginny y salió corriendo.

Como ese niño coja un empacho la culpa será tuya.- se escucho una voz detrás de Ginny.

No lo hará, hablare con su madre y le diré lo que a pasado, xa que no le dé hoy mas.- dijo Ginny girandose para ver a Blaise, que era el que estaba detrás suyo.- ¿has visto quien ha venido al final?

Si, no sé como se atreven a venir aquí sabiendo que tu eres la organizadora.- dijo Blaise molesto y mirando a Pansy y a Draco, que este les estaba mirando.

No lo sabían. Si no, no hubieran tenido el valor.- sentenció Ginny.

Lo k sea. ¿han visto a Narcisa?

No, xo saben que a estado aquí. Hemos hablado y ellos estaban delante.- Blaise la miro sorprendido.- Ellos fueron al dormitorio de María y no lo pude evitar..- se explico Ginny.

Ya toy aquí.- se escucho la voz del niño de los anillos. (N/a: y no es ni Frodo, si Saruman, ni nadie x el estilo)

Ey! Si que fuiste rápido.- dijo Blaise.

¿Mejor?.- dijo Ginny dándole los anillos, el niño asintió.- Bien, a mi señal entras junto a ella.- dijo Ginny al niño y señalo a una niña que iba con una cesta con pétalos de rosa. El niño corrió junto la niña y se preparó. Los invitados al ver a los dos niños en la entrada del pasillo se callaron.

Ginny fue donde las damas de honor y la novia, junto su padre:- Bien, llegó el momento. Todos listos.

Todos se pusieron en su sitió y Ginny se colocó junto a Blaise que estaba aun que el niño de los anillos. Ginny se fijo que el organista la estaba mirando y le izo una seña con la cabeza. En aquel momento sabía que todos los presentes la estaban observando, pues ya todos sabían que ella era la organizadora.

La música empezó a sonar, y Ginny se agacho para hablar con los niños.

Cuando yo os lo diga, empezáis a andar como os enseñe, ¿vale?.- los dos niños asintieron.- bien, y entráis....- Ginny espero al acorde exacto para que la llegada de la novia sea en el momento exacto.- Ahora!

Los dos niños le hicieron caso y entraron, dando así comienzo a la boda que todos los presentes esperaban con ansias.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún problema, Draco de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver a Blaise y a Ginny como hablaban o como organizaban lo que tenia que suceder después. En cuanto la misa acabo los invitados fueron hacia las carpas instaladas en los jardines donde se haría la comida. Ginny y Blaise desaparecieron en las cocinas organizando todo y hablando con el chef. Después salieron para organizar a los camareros.

Draco se fijo en que durante la comida, Ginny estaba en la entrada de la cocina vigilando que todos los camareros llevaran lo que les correspondía. La verdad era que Ginny tenía todo bajo control y con su Walki daba ordenes a todos. También hablaba con los novios, ya matrimonio y con los padres de estos que eran los que decidían si algo se cambiaba en ultimo momento.

Draco quiso en mas de un momento hablar con Ginny o con Blaise, xo los dos se las apañaban para evitarlo, él se sentía desesperado y frustrado; y eso no le gustaba, cosa que provocaba que se enfadase.

Ginny se concentro lo máximo posible en evitar a Draco, así que le pidió a Blaise que si veía que este se acercaba le avisase x el Walki para poder marcharse. La verdad es que hacia mucho que Ginny no sabia de Draco y lo paso muy mal cuando se entero de que se casaba con Pansy. Esa noticia le callo como un balde de agua fría y le costo mucho recuperarse. Lo cierto es que Ginny después de esa noche en la azotea de la torre de Hogwarts, admitió que le gustaba o que incluso quería a Draco. Sus cartas siempre eran bien recibidas y contestadas enseguida; xo cuando Narcisa recibió la notificación de Lucius diciendo que su hijo había decidido casarse con Pansy y quedarse con ellos; se sintió una estúpida, y traicionada; muy dolida. Y ahora estaba allí, había tenido que soportar verlo junto a Pansy antes de la boda, y ahora no podía volverlo a tener tan cerca.... no, no podía.

Blaise, sabía x todo lo que paso Ginny cuando él y Draco acabaron el colegió; se había hecho muy amigo de Ginny y la apreciaba muchísimo, la quería como a una hermana pequeña. Por eso se enfado con Draco y su odio a Pansy aumento con la noticia de su boda. Sabía el daño que esta situación hacia a Ginny, xo tmb sabía que era una profesional y muy orgullosa, como para mostrar su debilidad. Así que no dudó ni un segundo cuando Ginny le pidió eso sobre Draco. Ella era muy fuerte y todo lo que ellos quisiesen, xo no en todos los sentidos y que esas situaciones no podía soportarlas.

Pasaron así la comida y la tarde, al caer la noche, se ofreció una pequeña cena; ya que Ginny sabia a ciencia cierta que la gente después de la comida y todo lo que se comía y bebía x la tarde, la cena pasaba a ser algo muy pequeño.

Después de la cena, el trabajo de Ginny acababa, la orquesta se quedaba hasta que los anfitriones quisiesen, y el servicio de bar tmb. Dejo las despensas para la bebida llenas, e instrucciones de que hacer a los camareros y la orquesta. Al día siguiente Ginny regresaría a la casa para encargarse del servicio de limpieza , y Blaise se encargaba de la factura. Así, camareros, cocineros, ayudantes de Ginny y la gente que no tenia nada mas que hacer, se marcharon; quedando algunos agentes de seguridad, la orquesta y camareros suficientes para atender la barra. A media noche llegarían algunas personas, de la confianza de Ginny, que se encargarían de dejar todo de forma que no supusiera ningún riesgo para la casa.

Ginny y Blaise salieron lo mas rápido posible de la casa y orvitaron a la casa de Ginny en Venecia donde se celebraría la fiesta "sorpresa" de Cumpleaños para Ginny.

Esa noche, tanto Ginny como Blaise no quisieron decir nada sobre Draco y decidieron k x lo pronto no pensarían mas en ello. Aunque el haber visto a Draco allí suponía una visita de Lucius a Ginny; ya que cada vez que sospechaban que Draco podía haber ido a ver a Ginny o a Narcisa, Lucius se aparecía en un apartamento de Ginny para amenazarla de que no lo vieran. A Ginny cada vez se le hacia mas difícil deshacerse de Lucius, ya que no se podía defender con magia antigua, xk podía provocar su muerte....

La noche se la pasaron de fiesta en Venecia ya que aprovechaban que eran los carnavales. Al día siguiente Ginny tendría que ir a casa de sus padres para volverlo a celebrar con su familia, aunque los gemelos, Ron, Hemione, Harry y la novia de este, tmb iban a Venecia. Así que de madrugada todos se acostaron para en unas horas volver a despertar e ir a la Madriguera donde Molly Weasley les preparó una gran comida.

La situación económica de los Weasley había mejorado gracias al éxito de los gemelos con las tiendas de bromas y al de Ginny con la organización de eventos, como las bodas de la gente mas adinerada de la sociedad Europea y Asiática. Los tres hermanos daban parte de sus ganancias a sus padres y puntualmente a algún hermano que lo necesitase y lo pidiese.

Ginny se lo paso genial en la Madriguera, ya que todos empezaron a recordar sus travesuras en la casa y los pequeños sobrinos de Ginny empezaban a vivir algunas de ellas.

Por la tarde Ginny y Blaise volvieron a la casa donde el día anterior se celebro la boda. Allí se encontraron con Lara Rotlan. Lara era la verdadera ayudante de Ginny y Blaise era el relaciones publicas y el que se encargaba de la boda. El motivo x el cual Blaise el día anterior hizo de ayudante, fue xk Lara se encontraba enferma y no podía ir. Así que Blaise le echo una mano a Ginny.

¿qué? ¿cómo fue ayer? X lo que veo fue bastante bien.- comento Lara.

Mejor que no sepas... mejor que no.- dijo Ginny recordando quien fue a la boda.

¿x?, ¿paso algo? Blaise! Te dije que la ayudases!!!!.- dijo Lara mirando a Blaise con reporche.

No, no. Si lo hizo bien.- cnt rápido Ginny.

¿entonces?.- dijo Lara que ya no entendia nada.

Él vino.- dijo Blaise tan normal.

¿él? ¿quién?, ¿el fantasma de la opera?.- dijo Lara

Draco.- dijo Ginny secamente, y cambio de tema.- Bueno, ¿empezamos o k?

¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¿Draco?, ¿Draco Malfoy estuvo aquí?, ¿en esta casa?.- dijo Lara con los ojos desorvitados.

Si, xo ¿sabes que?. Paso. Él ha hecho su vida.... pues yo tmb, ¿no?.- dijo Ginny, xo al ver la cara de sus "ahora" amigos, dijo.- en serio, esta mañana lo he estado pensando y..... mira que haga lo que quiera, aya él. No voy a agobiarme. Ahora, si no empezamos ya, se nos ara tarde.

Los tres chicos se pusieron a trabajar. Ginny y Lara salieron al jardín para organizar la limpieza y ayudar en las dudas, y Blaise fue al despacho de la casa para hablar con los padres de los novios de la factura. En cuanto acabo bajo y encontró a Lara.

¿crees que lo que dice es cierto?, me refiero a lo de Draco.- dijo Lara mirando a Ginny y al chico después.

Creo que lo de ayer fue lo que necesitaba para poder continuar con su vida. Ya lo ha visto, y ha visto que es cierto. Ahora es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.- comento Blaise mirado a Lara.

Eso espero.

Xo hay algo que no me cuadra.- comento Blaise, y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lara continuo.- Ayer, en la ceremonia, Draco estuvo mirándonos todo el rato, y se paso el resto del día queriendo hablar con Ginny. Y..... si él ha hecho su vida sin pensar ni un solo momento en Ginny, ¿xk tanto empeño en hablar ahora con ella?

Hombre, pues si que es raro.....- comento Lara, xo no le dieron mas importancia y siguieron a lo suyo.

Los tres acabaron con su trabajo, se despidieron de todos y se marcharon. Ginny le dijo a Blaise que esa noche estaría en su apartamento de Londres y no en la casa donde vivían todos. Le dijo que mañana ya les contaría a todos. Blaise y Lara le dijeron que tuviese cuidado y se marcharon. Lara a su mansión y Blaise a la que años atrás compraron Jean, Mark, Loui, Ginny, Narcisa, Sam y él. Alexander, Paul y Remus, aunque no eran propietarios de la casa, tenían una habitación cada uno; ya que había temporadas que se las pasaban allí.

Ginny orvito asta su apartamento de Londres. No era un apartamento pequeño, xo tmp era grande. Fue la primera casa que se compro cuando se fue de la Madriguera. Cuando empezó a tener éxito en su trabajo se compró la casa de Venecia, donde iba sobretodo en verano. Unos años después, cuando se enteraron de la boda de Draco, ella y Narcisa encontraron la mansión donde ahora vivía siempre. El apartamento de Londres lo conservo xk Lucius le hacia visitas mas bien desagradables y no quería que se fuera a la mansión. Sobre todo xk así Narcisa evitaba ver a su ex marido; ya que se divorció de él cuando Draco se marcho a Estados Unidos.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, tirada en el sofá leyendo un libro, aunque mas bien estaba esperando a que cierto mortifago se apareciese en su casa. Xo desde la chimenea es escucho una voz:

¿Ginny?, ¿Ginny?.- Ginny reconoció esa voz enseguida, era el Sr. Milton, su jefe.

Buenas noches, Sr. Milton.- dijo Ginny arrodillándose delante de la chimenea.

Buenas, Gin. ¿cómo fue la boda?

Bien, todo un éxito.

Así me gusta. Oye, me llego un encargo y quieren que lo hagas tu.

¿yo? Imposible. Tengo la boda de los McManaman. No puedo.

Tranquila, Gin. No te llevara mas de uno o dos meses.

¿uno o dos meses? ¿qué es eso tan importante que te lo encargan a las 9 de la noche?

Los Morrison.

¿los Morrison?

Si! Se casan.

Dan, los Morrison ya están casados.

Me refiero que renuevan sus votos.....

Aaaaa.... bueno, si solo es un par de meses máximo.... vale.

Ok, te veo mañana x la tarde.

Adiós.

Buena noches.- dijo el jefe de Ginny desapareciendo de la chimenea.

Ginny se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Unos 10 minutos después se escucho....

PLOP!!!

Ginny se dirigió hacia donde se escucho el ruido, el recibidor.

¡Hombre, Sr. Malfoy! Diría que sorpresa, xo... es tan predecible que ya sabia que vendría.- dijo despreocupadamente.

Muy graciosa Weasley.- dijo Lucius entrando al comedor.

Ya lo sabía, no tenia xk molestarse.- dijo Ginny siguiendo a Lucius.

No te acerques a él. Te lo dije ya hace tiempo y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Si te acercas a él...- dijo Lucius girándose y sacando su varita.

Yo de usted me pensaría las cosas antes de hacerlas, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo Ginny haciendo una señal con los ojos a la varita.

¿me esta amenazando?.

Noooo. Claro que no. Es... solo un consejo. (N/a: a cierta lectora le suena esas dos frases....)

No, necesito su consejo.

Ya, bueno, lo que sea. Oiga.... ¿xk sigue con la tontería de los mortifagos si Harry mato a Voldemort hace año y medio?

Lucuis apunto a Ginny con su varita y le dijo:- Cuidado con lo que dice.....

¿amenaza?.- dijo Ginny sin ningún temor.

Consejo.

Ho. Vale....... Yo de usted bajaría esa varita.

¿otro consejo?.- dijo Lucius burlonamente.

No. Amenaza.- cnt Ginny fríamente.

Lucius bajo la varita lentamente.

Oiga, yo no tengo la culpa de que su querida nuera lleve a su hijo a bodas que yo organizo. Creía que estaban mejor informados, la verdad. – dijo Ginny muy tranquila

Créame, si lo hubiese sabido no habrían ido.... Xo te lo repito... no te acerques a mi hijo. Si quieres a la estúpida de su madre. Allá tu, no vale nada. – cnt Lucius mordazmente mientras Ginny apretaba los puños para no lanzarse a él. - ¿ha visto la noticias muggles? Hay bombas x todas partes y no saben de donde vienen.. .- continuo Lucius con tono burlón.

Ustedes, ¿no?

Ciertamente. Nunca el ministro sospechara que nosotros ponemos eso artefactos muggles. La verdad es que no son muy efectivos, xo no están nada mal.....

Bastardo!

Si tu lo dices...... Escucha bien. Si os acercáis a Draco, tu y tus amigos sufriréis las consecuencias.....- dijo Lucius mirando como Ginny lo miraba con cara de odio. La verdad, eso le divertía.- Buenas noches, Weasley.

PLOP!

Lucius Malfoy se había desaparecido del apartamento. Ginny se quedo pensando... ¿xa que le dice lo de las bombas? ¿a que venia?. Al rato Ginny decidió dejar el tema e irse a la cama, pues con la tontería ya era tarde y estaba cansada.

Al día siguiente Ginny no tubo ninguna prisa para levantase. Xo cuando lo izo desayuno, se arreglo y orvito a la mansión. Allí se encontro con que todos estaban el la cocina esperando a que ella llegase. Ginny explico lo que paso sin problemas, ya que Narcisa hacia mucho que había olvidado a Lucius.

Pues mira. Si algún día viéramos a Draco ya vigilaríamos. Ahora no hay que preocuparse.- dijo Narcisa.

Si, xo lo que me dijo de las bombas.... ¿a k vnedría?.- dijo Ginny.

Supongo que es una forma de decir: acércate a mi hijo y te pongo una bomba.- dijo Sam simulando la voz de Lucius.

¿sabes? Lo imitas muy bien.- dijo Mark

Gracias.- cnt este.

Bueno, x el momento no hay bombas, así que.... tranquilos.- dijo Narcisa.

Así que todos dejaron el tema aparcado y siguieron con sus vidas como si nada. El tema seguía presente, xo como no veían a ningún rubio respiraban tranquilos. Narcisa moría por ver a su hijo, xo sabía lo que ello suponía y se aguantaba. "Al menos esta vivo" se repetía una y otra vez.

Así fue como pasaron los meses, asta cierto día en el que había una visita inesperada. Ginny aun no había bajado y no sabía nada de esta vista. Xo en mitad de la mansión se escucho....

¡¡¡¡AAARRRGGGGG!!!! ME DORMI!!!!!! MI JEFE ME MATAAAAA!!!!

¿y eso?.- pregunto la visita.

Gin..- respondió Remus cogiendo una taza.

¡¡¡KATIE!!! PREPÁRATE QUE NOS VAMOS!!!!.- se escucho a Ginny ya cerca.

Al segundo se vio a Ginny Wealsey entrando como un rayo en la cocina sin reparar en los presentes y menos en la visita. Remus le aproximo la taza con café a Ginny y esta la cogió corriendo.

Gracias!.- dijo la pelirroja mientras todos la miraban divertidos.

Ginny mientras bebía iba cogiendo cosas para hacer el desayuno de Katie.

Ten, ya lo prepare yo.- dijo Narcisa mientras le daba un desayuno para la niña.

Mmmm...(forma de decir Ha! Cuando estas bebiendo) Gracias... ¡¡¡KATIE!!! VAMOS, K ME IRE YA!!!!!.- dijo Ginny que seguía sin mirar a nadie de tan apurada que iba.

¡¡¡¡YA VOY!!! CASI ESTOY, SOLO ME FALTA LA MOCHILA!!!.- se escucho la voz de la niña.

Al segundo apareció una niña pelirroja por la puerta. La niña no tendría mas de 7 años.

Corre, ves a coche y deja allí el desayuno y tu mochila. Ahora voy yo.- le dijo Ginny.

La visita se quedo helada, tmb era pelirroja la niña... "¿quién es Katie?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. La niña salió corriendo mientras Ginny cogía algunas cosas mas y recogía otras. Después dio una vista rápida a la gente presente en la cocina y dijo:

Buenos días, chicos. Draco.- dijo en forma de saludo. Después salió corriendo por la puerta.

Todos empezaron a reír, pues Ginny iba tan rápido que no se habían dado cuenta de que Draco les había ido a ver.

Ginny se paro en mitad del camino cuando cayo en lo que había visto y lo que había dicho. Dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a la cocina. Todos la miraron sonriendo y viendo la cara de Ginny.

¿Draco?.- murmuro Ginny.

Si. Soy yo.- cnt el chico.

Entonces Ginny empalideció y todos la miraron asustados.

¿Gin?.- dijo Jean.

Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?.- dijo Narcisa.

Ginny solo atino a decir:

Draco.... Lucius..... mortifago.... bomba.... amenaza..... Katie.... coche....

Entonces una voz de niña se escucho desde la calle que decía:

TIA!!!!! AQUÍ HAY UN RELOJ MUY RARO!!!!!

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Narcisa se tapo la boca y Draco miro muy confundido, cuando Ginny y los de más salieron corriendo de la cocina mientras Ginny decía:

¡¡¡¡¡¡KATIE!!!!! CORRE!!!!! SAL DEL COCHE!!!!!! VAMOS!!!! SAL!!!!!!

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!!!

N/a: Buenas!!!! ¿qué os parece el capitulo????? Supongo que os preguntareis quien el Katie, bueno creo que ya di una breve explicación, xo ya lo explicare mejor.

Bueno, quería daros las gracias por los reviews, veo que estaba equivocada.... lo siento.... Un beso para todo el mundo!!!!!

**LadyVega:** ¿cómo puedes pensar que no quiero que me envies reviews?!!!! Como no lo hagas me enfadare mucho contigo, jejejeje.... no que va, no me enfadare. Me hace mucha ilusión que me envies, de verdad.... que Draco este en esa casa creo que hace ver como es su situación actual respecto a Pansy. Se que no he explicado xk esta casado con ella, xo todo llegara tu tranquila.... :P Y no soy puñetera, solo de doy un poco de vidilla a la historia!!!! Un beso!!! Nos vemos!!!

**Lindmie:** Ey!!!! Hacia mucho que no sabía de ti!!! Me alegra saber que aun estas ahí. Veo que a todo el mundo le impacto eso de Draco con Pansy. Ya veras, hay una explicación para todo.... te lo digo yo que soy la autora!!! Jejejeje, bueno un beso y asta pronto!!!!

**Lauralanthalasa**: Wooo!!! No sabía que te pasaba eso con el ordenador.... me siento halagada x que fueras a casa de una amiga para enviar un review... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! De verdad que me hace mucha ilusión. Ya sé que Pansy es tonta, xo los es con MAYUSCULAS, xo tmb es una bibora de mucho cuidao..... Ya veras como todo se explica. Respecto a tu fic... si que leo Lagrimas de Otoño, xo... YA PODRIAS ACTUALIZAR!!!!! Me tienes abandonada!!!!! Actualiza pronto, ¿vale? Nos vemos!!! Un beso....

**monikamalfoy**: Wola!!! Creo que tu eres mueva en eso de enviarme reviews ¿no? Va!!!! Da igual!!! Mejor!!!! Jejejeje.... BIENVENIDA A MI MUNDO LOCO!!!! Jejejeje.... a lo de Draco no te lo puedo cnt ahora.... Todo se explica mas adelante.... y, una cosa... ¿n te gusta el trabajo de Ginny? Bueno, dime lo que quieras, yo responderé con mucho gusto!!! Un beso, y espero saber pronto de ti!!!!

**Gin. W Black** Wola!!! Hacia mucho que no sabia de ti!!!! Escribes desde el capitulo 16???? Ups! Creo que me adelante contigo..... bueno, así sabes mas cosas antes, jejejeje :P Me alegra que te siga gustando, esk no sabía si había perdido interés o toque al escribir mas capítulos.... Pero su tu me dices que sigue bien el fic, yo me lo creo.:P Nos vemos!!! Un beso!!

**yuna malfoy black**: Wola! Tu tmb eres nueva en los review!!! Genial!!! No me importa si te lo tienes que bajar al Word para leerlo. Tmp quiero que te venga una factura de teléfono kilométrica x mi culpa.... tmp pretendo eso.... Vaya no sabia que la gente recomendase mi fic, xo gracias x hacer caso a tu amiga. De mi parte Gracias a las dos. No importa si dices de puta madre o algo x el estilo, a mi tmb se me escapan. No veas los esfuerzos que tengo que hacer a veces al escribir el fic para no escribir alguna cosa x el estilo yo tmb.... Aunque alguna cosa se me ha escapado.... Bueno, espero verte pronto x aquí!!!! Nos vemos!!!!!! Dew y un beso xa ti y otro a tu amiga!!!!

Bueno, y asta aquí la historia de hoy!!! Nos veremos en una semana o dos, supongo!!!! DEW!!!!!! (es que tengo exámenes y eso, ya sabéis la uni lo que hace) BESOS!!! DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!


	20. capitulo 19

Wola! Una semana sin escribir, ni leer fics... ya era hora de poder hacelo no?

Bueno, ya veis que la loca de turno esta aquí, así que... o cerrais la ventana y seguis a otro fic, o, cometeis la locura de seguir a una loca como yo... (Espero que sea lo segundo...:P)

Eso si, siento mucho el retraso del cap., xo estaba con los examenes y entregas de los trabajos en la uni. Y casi no paraba...

Bueno, me dejor de tonterias y a lo mio no?

Asta de aquí a un rato...

EL CAMBIO 

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Entonces Ginny empalideció y todos la miraron asustados. _

_¿Gin?.- dijo Jean. _

_Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?.- dijo Narcisa._

_Ginny solo atino a decir:_

_Draco... Lucius... mortifago... bomba... amenaza... Katie... coche... _

_Entonces una voz de niña se escucho desde la calle que decía: _

_TIA! AQUÍ HAY UN RELOJ MUY RARO!_

_Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Narcisa se tapo la boca y Draco miro muy confundido, cuando Ginny y los de más salieron corriendo de la cocina mientras Ginny decía: _

_¡¡¡¡¡¡KATIE! CORRE! SAL DEL COCHE! VAMOS! SAL!_

Capitulo 19 

Draco entendio que si se quería entarar de algo tendría que ir tras ellos corriendo. Salió de la cocina, cruzo un comedor y la sala de estar asta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde todos estaban menos Ginny.

¿donde esta? ¿donde ha ido?.- pregunto Draco, al ver que nadie respondia.- ¿se puede saber que pasa?

Xo nadie contesto ya que un coche que estaba a unos metros de la casa, detras de una fuente, volo por los aires. Todos se taparon la cara con los brazos x inercia; y a los segundos unas luces violetas aparecieron delante de ellos, apareciendo Ginny con Katie en brazos.

Entonces fue cuando Draco entendió que Ginny al ver que no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía, decidió orvitar asta el coche y así asegurarse de poder sacar de allí a la niña.

Katie, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Ginny.

Estoy mareada...- cnt la niña cogiendose la cabeza.

Ginny sonrió más tranquila...

Bueno, mi niña, eso es normal. Nunca antes habías orvitado.- le dijo Ginny

¿He orvitado? Que guay!.- dijo la niña mas feliz.

Siiii... que guay...- dijo Ginny dejando a Katie en el suelo.- Hacemos una cosa. Ve al cuarto y ahora Loui t dará algo para el mareo y yo llamaré a tia Herm para decirle que llegaras al colegio xa la tarde, vale?

Vale!.- dijo la niña minetras salia corriendo a la casa e ir al cuarto que le habían dado.

Uuuuffff...- dijo Ginny mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y se dejaba caer al suelo recostandose en la pared. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¿Estas bien, Gin?.- le dijo Remus mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.

No. Un poco mas y la matan. No sé que habria hecho...- dijo Ginny en un susurró xo todos la pudieron oír. A Ginny se le empezaban a salir las lagrimas de los ojos.

No pienses eso, Gin.- dijo Narcisa que se acercaba tmb y se agachaba.- Has reaccionado y la has sacado a tiempo. Ella esta bien.

Bill, me mata.- sentenció Ginny.- Me deja la niña unos dias y casi acaba como el coche...

No digas eso, ¿quieres!.- dijo Remus.- Bill lo entendera. No te preocupes. Ahora a reaccionar, que hay una niña arriba mareada.

Cierto.- dijo Ginny, así que se levanto.- Loui... ¿podrías darle una poción a Katie?

No hay problema. Voy a San Murgo y cogo una de mi despacho. No tardaré.- dijo Loui dirigienose hacia la chimenea y cogiendo algo de polvos Flu.

Tu jovencita, deberías ir a desayunar mejor.- dijo Narcisa con reproche.

Con una madre tengo de sobras Narcisa.- dijo Ginny divertida.

A mi n me vengas con esas, Gin!.- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa, xo al ver que esta le iba a cnt dijo.- YA! A LA COCINA!

Vale, vale. Ya voy... – dijo Ginny dirigiendose hacia la cocina.- Uy que genio...

QUE TE OIGO!.- dijo Narcisa desde la entrada, provocando la risa de todos.

Ginny izo caso omiso y siguió andando. Entro en la cocina y se sento en la mesa cogiendo una tostada. Detras de ella entro el resto. Draco se sento delante de Ginny y n dejaba de mirarla, mientras ella esquivaba todo contacto con él.

Gin, llama a Hermione.- dijo Mark.- que estara esperado a que llegeís.

Cierto.- dijo Ginny levantandose. Fue al telefono fijo xo de manos libres (no se si sabeis cuales digo) y marco un numero.

SI!.- cnt desde el otro lado de la línea.

RON! QUE NO GRITES CUANDO COGAS EL TELEFONO!.- dijo Ginny, bueno mas bien grito.- ¿que no ves que si hablas normal te oigo igual?

Lo siento, xo esk n m hago a la idea!.- cnt Ron con la voz un pco mas baja.

Baja mas el tono Ron, que te deben estar oyendo los vecinos y ellos son muggles. Pensaran que estas loco o algo así.- cnt Ginny divertida.

Vale, cierto. ¿que pasa hermanita?

Oye, ¿esta Herms x allí?

Si, espera. HERMS!.- grito Ron, así que Ginny tubo que apartartarse del telefono.- FELETONO!

TELEFONO, RON!.- Gritaron todos en la cocina menos Draco que aun estaba en estado de shock x todo lo que estaba pasando.

LO QUE SEA!.- grito Ron.- Ron! Que estoy aqui!.- se escucho a Hermione.- Trae aqui. ¿Ginny?

Wola! .- dijo la peliroja.

Oye, ¿donde estais? Llegais tarde.

Lo sé. Xo Katie no podrá ir al colegio asta la tarde. Hemos tenido un contratiempo.- dijo Ginny mirando por primera vez a Draco.

¿He? ¿que contratiempo?

Nada, ya te contare. Oye, dile a la profesora de Katie que llegara xa la tarde vale?

Gin...

Vamos, Herms! Eres la directora... Hazme el favor...

Vale, xo a la tarde la quiero ahi y a ti en mi despacho.- dijo autoritaria.

Si, profesora...- dijo Ginny burlonamente.

Uffff... Hasta la tarde. – se despidió la morena.

Adios...- dijo Ginny.

Tu hermano ¿cuando aprendera?.- dijo Blaise refiriendose a que Ron aun no domina el "arte" del telefono.- no parece que sea hijo de tu padre en ese aspecto.

Ya... bueno, n todos los hijos somos iguales...- cnt Ginny. Después marco otro numero de telefono.

Eventos de Morfeo... ¿Digame- se oyo la voz de una mujer.

Pongame con la Sra. Rottlan, por favor. Soy la Sra. Weasley.- dijo Ginny.

Enseguida...

Unos segundo después...

¿Ginny? ¿desde cuando llamas tu aqui?.- se escucho la voz de Lara Rottlan, a lo que Draco abrio mucho los ojos. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Hola, Lara. Desde que no ire a trabajar hoy.

¿como? ¿tu estas loca? ¿sabes cuanta gente a preguntado x ti? No me puedes hacer esto, tienes que venir aqui y salvarme de esos novios histericos que tienes x clientes...- dijo Lara asustada.

Jajajajajajajajaja... Lara! Mira que eres exagerada...

¿exagerada? ¿tu los has visto? No ¿verdad?

Vale, vale... bueno, ire a media tarde, vale. Diles que si quieren algo que me llamen entonces.

¿y quien te a dicho que llaman? Gin! Estan aqui!

¿que? ¿xo...? uffff... vale... oye, diles que vengan a media tarde que a mi me a surgido un imprevisto y que ahora estoy indispuesta.

¿imprevisto? ¿de que tipo?

De alerta roja a toda costa.

¿que dices? ¿que a pasado?

Esto... – dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise.

Draco esta aqui.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

¿QUE?.- grito Lara tan alto que todos se tubieron que apartar un poco de la impresión.

JODER LARA!.- dijo Blaise.

NO GRITES!.- dijo Ginny.

Perdón. ¿Draco?

Si.- cnt Blaise

¿Draco Malfoy?

Si. – cnt Ginny

Hijo de Narcisa.

Si.- cnt Blaise.

Con quien fuimos a Hogwarts

Si.- cnt Ginny

¿el que se fue?

Si.- dijo Blaise ya cansado.

El que...

Ya! Lara, te quedo clara la idea... ¿cuantos Dracos conoces?

No si ya. Es que... no sé... como que es raro..

Ni que lo jures.- dijo Ginny.

Con mas motivo! Tienes que venir y explicarme que coño esta pasando en esa casa!

Otra...- dijo Ginny para si misma..- vale, xo a media tarde, antes tengo que hablar con Hermione.

Ok. Te espero.

Si... Adios guapa!.- cnt Ginny y colgo.

Heee... ¿se puede saber que a pasado allí fuera?.- dijo Draco olvidando la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

¿el que?.- dijo Jean.

¿el coche, ¿la niña, ¿la explosión?... no sé! TODO!.- cnt Draco desconcertado.

Pues, en resumidas cuentas... Tu padre, cada vez que tu desapareces, me hace una visita para saber donde estas y a amenazarme. La vez que nos vimos en la boda n fue para menos, xo esta vez amplio la amenaza a todos nosotros. Supongo que la bomba iba xa Blaise y xa mi, xo esta vez estaba Katie,y eso ... n se lo perdono. – dijo Ginny muy rapido.- y me voy que me parece que Loui acaba de llegar con la poción. Adios.- dicho esto Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea donde, efectivamente estaba Loui con la poción.

Así que los dos se fueron al cuarto de la niña que estaba jugando con un par de sus muñecas xo n muy alegre.

¿como estas?.- pregunto Ginny.

Sigo mareada.- cnt la niña, cuando vio que Loui traia una botellita.- ¿eso es la poción?

Si. Anda, se buena y tomatela toda.- dijo Loui dandole la botellita. La niña no se resistió y se tomo la poción. Después Ginny la acosto para que descansase y enseguida se durmio.

Mientras en la cocina...

Cuando Ginny salió de la cocina, nadie dijo nada esperando a que Draco procesase la información.

¿como amenazaba a Ginny?.- pregunto Draco en un susurró.

Conmigo.- cnt Narcisa bajando la mirada.- Le decia que si te buscaba o que si permitia que yo me acercase a ti, yo pagaria las consecuencias...

Sera...- decia Draco que se empezaba a cabrear... .- y... ¿cuantas veces a venido, ¿que pasaba?

En estos años a venido todas las veces que desaparecias, que eran unas cuantas...- cnt Blaise.

¿xo que pasaba?.- pregunto ya impaciente Draco.

No lo sabemos. Lucius nunca a venido aquí. Ginny siempre se iba a su apartamento en Londres cuando desaparecias, xk sabia que iria allí. Cuando llega aquí explica lo que a pasado, xo nunca se adentra en detalles. Eso si, la cosa n se quedaba solo en palabras... aunque... - explico Jean.

Draco cerraba los puños con mucha fuerza xa no alterarse, xo él seguia con sus dudas...

¿aunque?.- dijo Draco.

Aunque ahora se le hacia mas difícil deshacerse de él.- dijo Mark desafiandolo con la mirada.

¿x?

Hijo, tu padre utilizo magia antigua conmigo, ya lo sabes. Al principio Ginny se defendia con sus poderes, xo a llegado a un punto que si se le vuelve a aplicar magia antigua... podría morir...- explico Narcisa.

¿Y?

Como que ¿Y?. ¿que quieres que metan en Azkaban a Ginny? Ya se que t da igual ella y todo lo que le rodea, xo a mi si que me importa y no pienso dejar k x los caprichos de un niño mimado como tu, ella arruine su vida! ENTIENDES!.- dijo Mark que no se podia creer lo que decia el rubio.

XO ¿COMO TE ATREBES A DECIR TAL IDIOTEZ? NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES ¿ENTENDIDO?.- grito Draco enfadado.

LO UNICO QUE SÉ, ES QUE LE HICISTE MUCHO DAÑO A GIN. Y AHORA NO TIENES DERECHO A VENIR COMO SI NADA Y PEDIR EXPLICACIONES! NO PUEDES!.- cnt Mark que era sujetado x Jean y Paul.

NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE A PASADO, NI DE XK ME FUI, NI XK VOLVI. SI A ALGUIEN SE LO HE DE EXPLICAR ES A GINNY Y A MI MADRE. NO A TI.- grito Draco que tmb era sujetado x Blaise y x Remus.

MIRA, GIN ES MI AMIGA Y N TE VOY A DEJAR QUE LE VUELVAS A HACER DAÑO. ESO TENLO X SEGURO! Y EL EXPLICARSELO A GIN N ES UNA POSIBILIDAD, ES QUE TIENES LA OBLIGACIÓN. TIENE TODO EL DERECHO A SABERLO- grito Mark.

BASTA!.- grito Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina, que estaba con Loui.

Los dos chicos miraron a Ginny con sorpresa. Esta iba andando asta Mark mientras decia:

¿esk n teneis ni una pizca de respeto? Ahi arriba esta una niña asustada y mareada. Solo le hace falta que escuche a dos tipos como vosotros gritar de esa manera.

Todos miraron a Ginny, Mark y Draco con arrepentimento y el resto con admiración x su temple.

Mark... te agradezco que m defiendas así. De verdad.- dijo Ginny poniedose delante de este y acariciandole la cara. (no piensen mal, ellos son como hermanos... como si Gin, n tubiera ya!)- Xo n quiero k te pelees x mi. ¿vale?. N merece la pena, y yo no sé lo que quiere Narcisa; xo yo n quiero ninguna explicación de nada.

Mark asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Ginny. – Lo siento, es que no quiero que te hagan mas daño.

Lo sé.- cnt esta separandose.- Bueno, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer. No griten.- Ginny iba a cruza la puerta y...

Ginny...- la voz de Draco. Esta se giro y le encaro.

No, Draco. Va en serio. No quiero saber nada.- Dijo Ginny con dolor en la mirada. Dolor que él sintió y se sento con un terrible peso de culpabilidad. Ginny se fue y nadie dijo nada mas durante un rato.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar que ya vamos tarde.- dijo Jean.

Si vamos.- añadió Loui mientras todos se marchaban. En la cocina solo quedaron Draco, Narcisa, Blaise y Sam.

Te dije que no le hicieras daño.- dijo Narcisa seria.

No fue mi intención. De verdad. No tuve más remedio.- dijo Draco en un susurro.

Pues para no se tu intención te luciste.- dijo Blaise con reproche.

Blaise...- dijo Sam para calmar a su hijo.

NO! Joder! ¿sabes lo que supone esto? ¿lo sabes?. El mundo de Ginny se a desmoronado en dos segundos, ¿esk n la as visto en la entrada? Esta noche, Lucius ira a x Ginny, e ira a x todas! Esta vez sabe que si que lo a visto!.- dijo Blaise señalando a Draco.- ¿y si se le vuelven a llevar?

¿llevar, ¿cuando mi padre se a llevado a Ginny?.- dijo Draco.

Eso no importa, hijo.- dijo Narcisa secamente.

¿que no importa? Claro que importa!.- cnt Draco, xo entonces recordo la conversación que tuvo con su madre la ultima noche que paso en Hogwarts.

"_Yo n me meteré en la relación, xo la apreció mucho Draco, y no quiero que sufra mas. A pasado x mucho y es joven... _

_¿qué quieres decir con eso de que ha sufrido mucho? ¿madre, que le a pasado a Ginny?"_

Madre, ¿x que a sufrido Ginny?.- dijo Draco.

¿que?.- cnt Narcisa haciendose la despistada, ella sabia perfectamente de que estaba hablando. Ella tmb se acordaba de esa conversación...

Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿que le a pasado a Ginny?. Padre la secuestro, ¿verdad?

Narcisa no cnt, solo agacho la cabeza e dejo que un par de lagrimas rodasen x su cara.

Ya te lo explicare yo mas adelante, Draco.- dijo Blaise.- xo ahora... ¿se puede saber xk coño hiciste esto, y no me vengas que solo se lo diras a Narcisa y a Ginny. Yo tmb perdí a un amigo, ¿sabes, quiero saber que coño paso con mi mejor amigo.

Uffff... Vale. Vereis yo ya estabacentrado en la univesidad, asta que un día apareció Pansy. Al principio la envie a tomar viento, xo... me dijo que no era mortifago, no tenía la marca ni nada... y yo que sé! Parecia que había cambiado, y a veces se pasaba x la universidad y charlabamos, xo me engaño. Al mes, me llevo a una colina y allí estaba Voldemort, padre y otros muchos mortifagos. No pude escapar. Me tuvieron encerrado durante un tiempo y servia como conejillo de indias. Provaban en mi pociones nuevas, y servia como blanco de maldiciones y torturas, solo para distraer a mortifagos aburridos. Después me lanzaron la maldición Imperius (N/a: o como se diga) y cuando volvi a ser medianamente yo, Estaba casado con Parquinson...

Pero tarde años en recuperarme del todo de las maldiciones. Durante un tiempo tuve amnesia y solo reconocia a Parquinson y pocos mas... Supongo que era producto de las pociones... cuando ellos notaron que yo ya volvia a ser el de siempre, me amenazarón. Me dijeron que vosotros pagarías las consecuencias de mis errores. Sabía que erais y sois mas fuertes, xo... Gin no puede proteger a toda su familia, son demasiados y ninguno de ellos me perdonarian si les hubiese pasado algo a sus familias x mi culpa.

Claro esta que siempre intente escapar, xo... al día o a los dos días me encontraban y me castigaban... Incluso lo hacía con amnesia, algo m decia que yo tenía que huir de allí, xo sin memoria de quien eres... muy lejos no llegas...

Cuando fuimos a esa maldita boda y vi a Gin delante mio no me lo podía creer, y luego cuando te vi a ti Blaise... Quise hablar contigo, xo Gin me rehuía y me costaba deshacerme de Parquinson...

Y, ahora, ¿como huiste y conseguiste llegar asta aqui?.- pregunto Sam.

Las huídas de todos estos años no eran solo para escapar y ya esta. En cuanto podía buscaba información de donde podíais estar. Hos busque por mil sitios, encontraba a Ginny en mil países y no sabia donde estaba de verdad... Asta la boda, allí se me confirmaron las sospechas y tarde estos meses en preparar todo para poder llegar hasta aquí.- explico Draco.- Nunca, nunca estube de su parte. Yo siempre la he querido madre. Te lo juro por lo mas sagrado. .- dijo Draco mirando a su madre a los ojos. Evidentemente hablaba de Gin.- Tarde en darme cuenta, xo en estos años Gin a sido el centro de mis pensamientos.

A Narcisa se le caían lagrimas a mas no poder. Vio el sufrimiento de su hijo en sus ojos. Se levanto, rodeo la mesa y abrazo a su hijo.

Te costará que confie en ti, xo intentalo. Se merece ser feliz. Sabes que yo siempe te e querido, eres mi hijo y confio en ti.- le dijo Narcisa, después se separo.- no te extrañe que los chicos desconfien de ti; xo, poco a poco las cosas cambiaran.

Draco se giro y vio a Blaise y a Sam.

Ten paciencia y todo volvera a la normalidad.- le dijo Sam.

Vamos, te enseñare todo esto, si no te perdereas.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Draco al ver a cara del moreno, entendió que ya no estaba enfadado con él, xo aun un tanto molesto. Xo de algo estaba seguro, si conocia bien al moreno, sabía que podría contar con él, que su amistad se volvería a restituir.

Gracias.- cnt el rubio, y después de darle un beso a su madre, cosa que sorprendió a todos, se fue tras Blaise.

Te beso. Crei que ya no viviria lo sufieciente para ver a un Malfoy besarte con cariño.- dijo Sam divertido cuando los dos chicos salieron.

Ho, Sam! Callate!.- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa y tirandole un trapo de cocina.

Ey!.- cnt Sam.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo ve Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny...- la voz de Draco. Ginny se giro y le encaro. En algun momento lo tenia que hacer...

No, Draco. Va en serio. No quiero saber nada.- Dijo Ginny con dolor en la mirada. Ahora no podía saber nada. Primero centrar las cosas, después ya vería que haría, con Draco. Vio como Draco se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio abatido.

"no te será tan fácil, Draco Malfoy", pensó Ginny, después se volvio a girar y se marcho.

Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Entro con sigilo a la habitación de Katie y le empezó a hacer el baúl. Esa noche, Bill llegaría de su viage y quedaría con Ginny para recoger a su hija. Con cuidado cogió las cosas de su sobrina y las fue metiendo en el baúl. Cuando acabó se dedico a mirar por la ventana, al rato vió como Blaise salía con Draco por la puerta principal.

Ginny estubo mirandolos hasta perderlos de vista. "¿que se supone que tengo que hacer, he? ¿Perdonarlo, seguir como si nada..., ¿olvidarme de él?. Uuuffff..." se preguntaba una y otra vez. Después se aseguro que Katie estaba bien arropada y se marcho a la biblioteca.

Allí empezo a mirar unos papeles de la boda de la que Lara le había hablado antes. Después estubo mirando unos papeles, pero cuando se aburrió cogió una buena nobela y se tumbo en el sofá de la biblioteca a leer asta quedarse dormida.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo que vivien Draco y Blaise ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Blaise miraba a Draco sorprendido, mientras salían de la casa.

¿que?.- pregunto Draco ya cansado de que lo mirase así.

Nada, que nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para ver a Draco Malfoy besando a su madre de esa manera.- cnt el moreno sinceramente.

Si, bueno, las cosas cambian.

No lo jures... no lo jures...

Basta ya!

Veo que no cambian tanto...- comento el moreno recordando sus años en Hogwarts.

Bueno, ya sabes que paso conmigo... xo... ¿y contigo?

Uffff... verás. Los primeros años estube en Hogwarts dando las clases que os comente; xo ahora son unas optativas de solo un trimestre. Así que tambien trabajo con Ginny y Lara. Ellas se encargan de organizar todo, y yo... voy cobrando a la gente, jejejjejej... .- al ver la cara de Draco.- ¿que? Alguien tiene que hacerlo...

No si eso sí...

Los dos, ya hombres, paseaban por la afueras de la casa. Esta estaba situada en un acantilado que tenía unos 15 metros de alto. Había una pequeña escalera de piedra que llevaba asta una pequeña cala, situada debajo del jardín de la casa. Todo alrededor era de cesped y a lo lejos se veían arboles y una carretera de tierra, que a los 5 Km era de asfalto. El acantilado hacia pendiente, paralelamente al mar, así a los 2 o 3 Km, se convertia en una playa publica. Aun así el acantilado estaba ballado desde la casa, hasta poco mas de 1Km.

Esto es precioso.- comento Draco al rato.

Sí, la verdad es que si.- cnt Blaise sentandose en un banco de la balla.

¿como encontrasteís esta casa?

Lo hicieron Ginny y Narcisa. Ellas cuando paso lo de tu boda, vinieron a esa playa.- explico Blaise señalando la playa que estaba a unos km de ellos.- Querían pasar un día tranquilas y divertirse, así que se vinieron aquí. No me preguntes como llegarón a para aquí xk n lo sé... la cuestión es que se fijaron en la casa. Estaba hecha polvo, las ventanas no cerraban, faltaban puertas,... un desastre. El caso es que se fijaron de que nadie miraba la casa, y eso que es grande y llama la atención. Así que pensarón que era una casa abandonada de magos y que los hechizos para que nadie la viera aún persistian... Y así era. Fueron al minsiterio y preguntaron por la casa. Les dijeron que si querían la podían comprar. Y así hicieron. Nos llamarón a todos y nos dijeron lo que querían hacer, xo que habían pensado de hacernos una habitación para cada uno. Decorado a nuestro gusto... Al principio pensabamos que estaban locas! Somos unos cuantos y ellas hablaban como si sobrase espacio y todo... Cuando nos enseñaron la mansión lo entendimos todo. Cada habitación es como un pequeño apartamento, así que a todos nos gusto la idea. Decidimos arreglar la casa nosotros mismos, y cada semana, o cada dos, hacíamos una habitación... y al final... salió esto.

Vaya... ¿y aquí vivis los 10, ¿siempre?

No. Siempre, solo estamos, Gin, Narcisa, mi padre y yo. Los demás van y vienen. Remus es el que se esta mas tiempo que el resto, y... ahora ya no tanto, xo antes, tmb venia Harry con él.

¿Potter?

Sí. Las cosas cambian y... bueno, las cosas con los Gryffindor se han suavizado...

Ya veo... Oye, ¿y la casa adosada?

HO! Esa es de mi padre y mia. Antes estaba en la mansión Zabini, xo al venderla, nos llevamos el minipavellón. Nos cosoto mucha magia antigua traerla hasta aquí.

¿y para que la teneís?

Blaise levanto los hombros.- Mira, no sé. Ha veces la hemos utilizado para fiestas... o Ginny y Lara se meten allí a diseñar. Dibujan, pintan, hacen maquetas del trabajo... no sé. La verdad es que cuando vienen y lleban potes de pintura... no nos solemos acercar, hace un olor... Es como un gran taller.

Veo que lo teneís bien arreglado... xo...

Quieres que te cuente lo de Gin, ¿no?

¿Que es eso de que se la lleven otra vez?

¿nunca te fijaste en la cicatriz que tiene en el cuello y en la muñecas?

No. Xo algo me dice que debería.

Mas o menos. Cuando a Gin le dijeron lo de ser Punto Cardinal, tardo un tiempo en que sus poderes se desarrollasen, se manifestasen. Eso era normal, a todos les paso. Me paso a mi...

¿que tiene que ver eso con mi padre?

Él vio que tu madre iba mucho a Francia, o que se iba de casa y no volvía asta tarde... Así que un día la siguió y la vio con Gin. ¿consecuencia? Secuestro a Gin y a tu madre.

¿QUE!

¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

Si, claro que si..- dijo Draco nervisos.

Bueno, el caso es que tu padre le quería sacar a tu madre xk se juntaba con Gin, y para que hablase...

¿xa que hablase que?

Xa que hablase... torturaba a Gin. A veces delante suyo; a veces, en la habitación de al lado para que escuchase los gritos... Gin aun no tenía los poderes y no se podía defender. Narcisa le decia mil escusas, xo no colaban. Ella no podía delatar a Gin, y menos si aun no tenía los poderes. Si tu padre se hubiese enterado, se lo habría dicho a Voldemort y a saber que hubiera hecho ese con tanto poder...

Así que las cicatrices son de la tortura...

Si.

Y ¿como salieron?

Ginny de tanto dolor, rabía e impotencia empezó a manifestar poder. Su fuerza se ve que aumento mucho y una noche descubrió que podía ver en la oscuridad. Al final logró llegar hasta Narcisa y orvitarón.

Y vomitó. Me acuerdo que te lo dijo cuando te paso a ti.

Si. Es cierto. Vomito,xo el caso es que desde entonces tu padre a ido persiguiendo a Ginny. Y cuando te fuiste... pues eso. A la que desaparecías volvia al apartamento de Gin, xa amenazar y todo eso...- le explico Blaise. Eso ultimo rodando los ojos, pues ya estaba aburrido de las historias que montaba Lucius Malfoy x ese tema.

Xo ahora Gin es mas fuerte. Y mi padre solo, no le puede hacer nada.

Tu padre tiene mala leche, tu ya lo sabes. Y no juega limpio. No sabemos que puede hacer. Y tu mismo has dicho que provaban pociones contigo... ¿y si es para eso?

No sé, no lo creo. No son tan listos. – confeso el rubio.

Nunca subestimes al contrario.- dijo Blaise.- Mejor entramos, se hace tarde y, supongo que hoy comeremos antes, para que Katie pueda llegar al colegio. A de mas, tengo que enseñarte la casa por dentro.

Así los dos se levantarón y se marcharon hacia dentro. Blaise dijo que no hacia falta que le enseñase el piso de abajo, que de tanto ir de un sitio a otro, ya sabia lo necesarío. Así que subieron a las plantas superiores y Blaise le fue enseñando las habitaciones.

Las escaleras iban dando vueltas, xo se pegaban a la paret, así que en el centro se podía dibujar un cuadrado. Narcisa y Gin se las ingeniaron para que hibiera una lampara en el centro de cada rellano que se formaba. Así todo estaba muy ilumniado. Los rellanos rodeaban el hueco de la escalera y en cada esquina había o una puerta o un pasillo.

Llegaron al primer piso y estaban en un pasillo un tanto largo.

Bien, supongo que tu dormiras en alguna de estas habitaciones. Al final a la derecha esta el cuarto de tu madre.- le explico Blaise desde la entrada del pasillo. Se giro y señalo al pasillo que había en la esquina opuesta del rellano.- en ese pasillo esta el cuarto de Gin, y el de alguno de sus sobrinos cuando vienen. Así que en ese pasillo esta Katie, mejor no hablar muy alto, no se si aun esta descansando...

¿Gin tmb duerme al final del pasillo ese?.- pregunto Draco sin darse cuenta.

No tan rápido, chaval. Lo que te hemos dicho va en serio. Gin a sufrido mucho...- dijo Blaise mas serio.

No lo decia por eso. Era curiosidad. ¿xk dormir tan lejos habiendo habitaciones juntas?

¿sabes lo que significa la palabra intimidad?

Vale.- dijo Draco captando la indirecta.- xo esto es pasarse...

Urrrgggg... lo que pasa, es que en el pasillo donde duerme Narcisa, tmb tiene el cuarto mi padre. No sé, creo que los separa una habitación. Y lo mismo pasa conmigo, xo en el pasillo donde duerme Gin. Los habitos de gente de su edad es algo diferente a los habitos de la gente de la nuestra...- explico Blaise.

¿y xk n duermo en el pasillo vuestro?

Hay! pues no sé. Si quieres hazlo. Habitaciones hay a patadas!

Vale, vale. ¿que es esa puerta?.- dijo Draco señalando la puerta que estaba delante del pasillo donde dormia Narcisa.

Un salón de "reuniones". Ya sabes, se tiene xo casi no se utiliza... una vez Jean la utilizo para reunir a los de su trabajo, creo... Y... la otra puerta.- dijo Blaise dirigiendose hacia la unica esquina de la que no habían hablado.- es una biblioteca...- dijo abriendo la puerta, xo cuando vio el sofá, añadió.- con Gin dormida en el sofá.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: X FIN! YA VEIS! Creo que aunque tarde, he cumplido, no?

He explicado cosas IMPORTANTES, xk Draco hizo lo que hizo o de donde c..o Gin y Narcisa han sacado esa mansion...

Otra cosa, que sapais que me leo TODOS los fic que se actualizan de Ginny-Draco, xo no se que le pasa a la m...a del internet que hay fics que no me salen todo los cap. enteros, (o directamente no me salen, que esa es otra) entonces como que no puedo dejar reviews. El problema es que si puedo leer todo el cap... me tarda dos milenios en salir lo de enviar reviews y al final desisto. Xk sino me cargaria el ordenador y n es plan.

LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, sobre todo xk sé, la alegria que da que te envien reviews, xo mira mi ordenador es así de chulo. Incluso a habido veces que e enviado desde la uni... A ESCODIDAS!

Y ahora no se que pasa, xo esk ni se mete en la pag, de fanfiction... uuuurrrrggggg! ¿y como subo yo ahora el cap? (lara-lm, llora y se alegra de no tener el bate en sus manos, xk sino ya no habría ordenador!) ¿tan díficil es?

Bueno a cosas mas alegres... GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD! Me alegra que os guste.

**LadyVega****** a ver... yo no me e propuesto matarte de un infarto... DE VERDAD! No quiero que te pase nada... jooooo... yo lo hago así para que sea mas intrigante, xo ya esta... esta vez el cap. no lo e dejado en suspense... bueno... no mucho. Solo que Gin esta dormida en el sofà. Lo que no e dicho es como esta dormida... Ups! Se me escapo:P Ya ves que en este cap. he desvelado dos interrogantes y el de xk Lucius y Parkinson no estan degollados, hechos a añicos, putrefancos y dejandolos bajo el efecto de un dementor... pronto se sabrá... supongo... dejame que me idee una buena escusa y haré que se escriba, de verdad! Me alegra que te guste el fic, NOS VEMOS! Un Beso... y siento el retraso, xo la uni... :P Dew!

**Lauralanthalasa** : Wola! ¿como va el portatil? Espero que bien, no como a una amiga mia que a fundido las teclas con un secador... una historia un tanto larga que no viene al cuento... Bueno, ya ves como e dejado el cap... Este no tiene mucha intriga al final, la verdad. Se podría decir que ninguna, xo... son 11 paginas del Word! Si lo hago mas largo me hago abuela! Y eso que no tengo ni al padre de los hijos... Bueno, ahora ya se ve que paso con Draco, no es la mejor explicación del mundo, xo... tu imagina estar en la piel de Draco! Y n me castiges a mi Draco que él no lo pretendia, ya ves que se preocupa por Gin y que olvidarla, lo que se dice, olvidarla, no lo ha hecho, creo que es mas bien al reves. Xo bueno, tu decides... no te preocupes x lo del cap. cierto que me muero x saber como demonios continua y que ya he hecho como mil especulaciones de como sigue y de xk aun no as actualizado, xo... Calma, yo estoy en la uni y tmb voy, que parece que lleve un petardo en el culo. Tranquila... Bueno, nos vemos y cuando puedas subes el fic y me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo. (si mi ordenador me deja leerlo todo, claro) Un beso!

**Rikku**: Eyyy! Asi que tu eres la amiga de Yuna! WOLA! Me flipe mucho cuando yuna me lo explico, me izo mucha ilusión. Pues si que te gusta! Ya le dije que no me importaba que se lo leyese x el Word si tenia el problema ese... no quiero ser la causante de una factura del telefono impresionante... (aqui viene una cara de niña buena, de nunca haber roto un plato). Si la niña es la sobrina de Gin, hija de Bill Weasley; que el hombre se marcha de viaje y tiene que dejar a la niña en alguna parte, y como a Gin, habitaciones le sobran, pues... a pringar. Aunque ella esta encantada. Soy mala, xo no tanto como para matar a la sobrina de Gin a las 5 líneas de salír en el fic... Bueno, que no la mato; no es plan.

Me alegra que se guste el fic, de verdad... espero que te guste este cap. Después de tanto examen y trabajo ma salió algo raro, no? Bueno, tu juzga. Asta la proxima! Dew!

**LisBeaumont**: EEEyyy! WOLA! Bueno, ahora supongo que ya no sera el unico que has puesto, xo que bien que sea el primero... (lara dando botes x su cuarto, y su madre... su madre... mejor dejemoslo ahi, hace tiempo que descubrio que estaba loca) Me alegra que te guste el fic, sé que me repito, xo es verdad... Bueno, espero que este esté a la altura de lo esperado. Un beso y espero volverte a ver! Dew!

**Al resto de gente: ** Espero que hos haya gustado el cap. y de verdad que siento el retraso, xo estaba en plena avaluación... Dew y un beso!


	21. capitulo 20

Buenas... ya esta la pesada de turno otra vez aquí... xo k kereis, mi mente ahora que esta libre, maquina que da gusto... jijijijijij...

Bueno a lo que iva. El cap. de hoy...

Asta pronto!

EL CAMBIO

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Vale, vale. ¿que es esa puerta?.- dijo Draco señalando la puerta que estaba delante del pasillo donde dormia Narcisa. _

Un salón de "reuniones". Ya sabes, se tiene xo casi no se utiliza... una vez Jean la utilizo para reunir a los de su trabajo, creo... Y... la otra puerta.- dijo Blaise dirigiendose hacia la unica esquina de la que no habían hablado.- es una biblioteca...- dijo abriendo la puerta, xo cuando vio el sofá, añadió.- con Gin dormida en el sofá.

Capitulo 20 

Draco entró siguiendo a Blaise. Al ver allí a Ginny, durmiendo tranquilamente, se quedó parado, como ipnotizado por esa tranquilidad, esa calma; xo sobre todo, por esa belleza. No podia dejar de mirarla mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Blaise, claro esta que no notaba la mirada del moreno asta que...

Deja ya de mirarla así, k la vas a gastar...- dijo Blaise en un susurró.

¿y que quieres que haga, he? si llevo 8 años deseando verla así, tranquila, dormida, sin problemas,...- cnt el rubio ya mirando al chico.

Lo de los problemas no te lo cres ni tu.- cnt el moreno sin darse cuenta, xo Draco no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

Lo que daría x poder halbar con ella tranquilamente...- susurró el rubio.

Creo que llegará el día en que puedas hacelo.- Draco lo miro desconcertado.- Tu solo dale tiempo.

Oye, ya se que pregunto mucho, xo... ¿me puedes decir la finalidad de llevar un guante largo a mitad de agosto?.- dijo Draco que se había fiajado en que Ginny llevaba un guante nogro y largo asta el principio del codo. La parte de los dedos estaba recotada, así que solo tenia cubierta la palma de la mano. (Ademas del antebrazo, claro)

Esto... yo...- empezo a decir Blaise muy nervioso.- mejor que te lo cuente ella en su día.

Draco le miro extrañado, y con cara de interrogante...

Solo te diré que lo lleba siempre y nunca se lo quitara delante tuyo. Al menos, por ahora...- le informo Blaise.

¿x?

Ya lo sabras...

Blaise sabía que Draco queria saber que significaba eso, xo sabía que él no se lo podía decir. Era algo de Ginny. Blaise miro el reloj de paret de la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de que ya se acercaba la hora de que Narcisa gritase que tenian la comida lista. Así que fue asta el sofá y se agacho delante de la pelirroja.

Gin...- Susurró.

Mmmm...- cnt esta.

Gin...- dijo Blaise mas alto.

Mmmmm...- consigió como respuesta.

Demonios... GIN...- se empezaba a artar Blaise.

Ginny chasqueo la lengua y se giro.

Demonios! GIN! Si que tardas en despertar! Vamos Despierta que pornto comeremos!.- deica ya Blaise con el tono de voz normal.

Ginny se giro para ver a Blaise y se desperezó.- Uuuuuuu¿que hora es?

Tarde, y Katie aun debe estar durmiendo, esta noche no dormira nada y tu hermano te vendra a buscar para que te quedes toda la noche en vela con ella...- dijo Blaise divertido.

Vete xo ahi- cnt la pelirroja de mala manera. Despuúes se miro el brazo derecho, donde tenía el guante, y se lo colocó bien. Sabía que no se veía nada, xo las precauciones eran pocas.

Que mal despertar, chica... – comento el moreno a lo que el rubio sonrio, recordando despertares en Hogwarts cuando los tres dormian en su habitación. Eso tmb lo hecho de menos...

Ginny se levanto recogió un par de cosas cuando se escucho:

CHICOS LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!

YA VAMOS! – cnt Ginny y Blaise desde la puerta.

¿quien cocina?.- pregunto Draco.

Tu madre.- cnt Ginny secamente y se fue a despertar a Katie.

¿mi... mi madre? .- cnt perplejo el rubio. Con cara de dolido x el tono de la pelirroja.

Si, cuando somos tan pocos cocina ella; sino, lo hacemos entre varios.- cnt Blaise tan tranquilo.- Vamos.

¿concinas?.- dijo el rubio mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Cuando toca o no quiero morir de hambre. Y n m mires así, tu tmb lo haras si vives aqui.

¿Yo, xo si yo no sé...- dijo el rubio con terror en la cara. Lo había probado mas de una vez, xo al final acavaba pidiendo a un elfo que le cocinara. Sabía que concinaba fatal, y si había mas gente que tenia que comer de lo que él hacia... lo denunciarian x intento de asesinato...

Tranquilo, yo tmp sabía. Xo Gin me enseño y ahora no lo hago del todo mal... – así fue como llegarón al salon y vieron a Sam poner la mesa ayudado por Narcisa.

Justo cuando hemos acabado de poner la mesa, que casualidad...- dijo Sam con ironia.

Ya sabes que ese es mi arte.- cnt Blaise riendo.

Cuando ya se habían sentado llegarón Katie y Ginny. La mesa era larga, así que estaba Narcisa presidiendo la mesa, a su izquierda estaba Draco, Blaise y Sam; y a la derecha quedaban dos sitios libres. Como Katie no podía sentarse bien por ella sola, tenia que subirse de rodillas y hacer las mil y unas para poder sentarse bien, Ginny la cogió en brazos y la sento delante de Draco a proposito. Después de asegurarse que la silla estaba bien cerca de la mesa se sento ella delante de Blaise.

Joooo... un poco mas y me aplastas contra la mesa...- se quejo la niña haciendo morritos.

No exageres... – dijo Blaise riendo de la cara de la niña.

Así evito que hagas de las tuyas... Recuerda que yo tmb soy Weasely y se como nos las gastamos... enana!.- cnt Ginny pasandole la mano por la cabeza y despeinando lijeramente a su sobrina.

¿es que nunca te voy a poder atrapar?.- cnt con cara de indignación.

Tus tíos gemelos pasan tiempo contigo, xo yo me críe con ellos. Crecí viendolos día a día... a mi no me engañas, pequeñaaa...- cnt Ginny con una sonrisa.

Como respuesta obtubo que Katie le sacase la lengua. A lo que todos se hecharon a reír, incluso Draco. Se le hacía rara la situación, xo le gustaba.

¿como te encuentras, cariño- pregunto Narcisa con tono maternal.

Bien, ya no estoy mareada; xo creo que voy a tardad en volver a quere a orvitar... –cnt la niña.

Vamos, a comer o no llegaís.- cambio de tema Sam.

Todos empezaron a comer en silecio, con algun que otro comentario. Xo no había tensión en el ambiente, cosa que muchos agradecieron. Cuando acabaron de comer Ginny mando a Katie a que fuese a coger otra vez sus cosas, ya que se marchaban al colegio.

Narcisa, cogere tu coche¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Ginny.

Claro, aun tenemos el de Sam. Mis llaves estan en la entrada.- cnt Narcisa.

Bien. Blaise no tardes. Asta la noche.- se despidió Ginny y salió de la sala. En ese momento Draco se acerco a Blaise.

¿vas a la ciudad?

Si, tengo que ir a la oficina y a por un par de cosas.- cnt Blaise confuso x la pregunta.

¿puedo ir? Tengo que comprarme ropa y de mas. Perdí lo poco que llevaba a mitad del camino.- cnt este.

Demasiadas cosas...

¿que?

Que tendremos que hacer demasiadas cosas si hay que hacer lo tuyo y lo mio. Mejor vamos ya. Seguro que Ginny nos lleva.- cnt Blaise mientras se levantaba.

¿ya?.- cnt Draco. A penas había estado delante de Ginny y ahora iba a estar x lo menos media hora en el mismo coche que ella y no sabia que hacer... xo siguió a Blaise.

Padre, Narcisa. Nosotros nos vamos con Ginny y Katie, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y asi aprovechamos... nos vemos.- dijo Blaise mientras se marchaba de la sala.

Adios, madre. Sam.- se despidió Draco algo aturdido.

Hay que ver lo ciego que es mi hijo a veces. Aun no han hablado ni dos frases seguidas y ya los mete en el mismo coche...- comento Sam.

La verdad... Un poco si que esta ciego.- cnt Narcisa.

Ginny hizo aparecer el baul de su sobrina en la entrada de la casa, cuando Katie ya estaba bajando por las escaleras.

¿ya estas lista?.- pregunto Ginny.

Si. He mirado la habitación y todo esta en su sitio...

Bien, pues ves a despedirte que hoy vuelves con papa.- dijo Ginny y vio como su sobrina se volvia al comedor. De donde venian Blaise y Draco.

Oye, Gin. Necesitamos que nos lleves en coche.- dijo Blaise mientras cogia un maletin de un sillón situado en el recibidor.

¿como?.- cnt Ginny.

Que necesitamos que nos lleves a la ciudad... Va... ¿que te cuesta? Si tu tmb vas a la oficina!.- cnt Blaise.

A lo que Ginny lo miro con cara significativa. "¿tu estas loco¿ahora quieres que me comporte como si nada con Draco?", le dijo x la mente Ginny.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento, xo sino no nos dará tiempo a hacer todo. El pobre tiene que comprarse ropa, no tinen nada... Dale una oportunidad, solo una! No te pido que vuelva lo de antes como si nada, solo que nos lleves, yo estare con él. Si tu no quieres no te dira nada.", cnt Blaise mentalmente.

Esta bien. Me debes una!.- cnt Ginny señalandole, como amenaza. Draco miro a Blaise y a Ginny y se quedo parado. "¿esk Blaise tmb puede hablar mentalmente? Hay que preguntar", penso Draco.

Luego te lo cuento.- cnt Blaise al pensamiento de Draco.

No me leas la mente. No me gusta.- cnt Draco dando por respondida su pregunta.

En ese momento llegó Katie corriendo, Ginny con un movimiento de mano hizo desaparecer el baúl de Katie para que fuese a parar al maletero del coche.

¡Blaise¿vienes con nosotros¿sientate conmigo? Anda... porfa...- decia la niña con cara de pena.

Esto... ¿no te gustaría ir delante con tu tia- cnt Blaise al ver la cara de Ginny.

"una cosa es que lo lleve en coche, xo otra muy distina que tenga que ir de copiloto. Eso si que no!" penso Ginny.

No... yo quiero ir contigo, que hace mucho que no jugamos...- cnt Katie a Blaise.

Esta bien... ire contigo detras.- dijo Blaise bajo la mirada asesina de Ginny.

Tu eliges o una MUY grande o DOS.- dijo Ginny refiriensoese a los favores que le debia.

Esto me costara caro...- comento Blaise.

¿vamos- dijo Katie mientras arrastraba a Blaise a el coche.

Ginny rodo los ojos y le dijo a Blaise- Ya lo revise.- refiriense a otras posibles bombas. Cuando hiba a salir x la puerta noto que una mano la paraba.

Gin, yo. No sabia nada sobre las bombas, y bueno... yo lo siento. De verdad. Si lo hubiese sabido...- empezó a decir Draco mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ginny se solto y le cnt- Ya da lo mismo. Vamos k Katie y yo tenemos un horario.

Después de eso los dos fueron al coche y entraron. Katie estaba con Blaise jugando y riendo sin parar. Blaise le hacia bromas que hacia que Ginny soltara alguna sonrisa, o incluso se reia ella tambien. Enseguida que arrancarón Ginny puso la musica, ya que veia que Draco seguia queriendo hablar con ella. Draco se percato del hecho, al igual que Blaise y se maldijo por no tener mas firmeza delante de Katie, para él era la sobrina favorita que tenia Ginny.

Draco se percato de la cicatriz de Ginny en el cuello, de hecho tenia unas cuantas, xo pequeñitas y la mayoria ni se podian ver si no te fijabas mucho. Xo habia una que no le gustaba nada en la parte izquierda. Tmb se fijo, mientras Ginny cambiaba de marchas que en su brazo izquierdo (N/a: no olvidemos que en Londres conduzen x la izquierda...) que tenia unas cicatrices tanto horizontales como verticales en la muñeca y mas arriba.

"Si enseña las cicatices del brazo izquierdo... ¿xk no las del derecho? Si deben ser iguales...", pensaba Draco.

Este se moria de ganas de poder preguntarle a Ginny sobre las cicatrices, xo sabia que no le hiba a responde ro que subiria mas la musca pra no tener que oirle. Xo como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, (para su desgracia lo de Malfoy) , que iba a saber lo del guante, xk no cuela que le guste y ya esta. A de más, que el recordase, en la boda donde se vieron no llevaba ningun guante...

Después de casi tres cuartos de hora, en los que Draco estubo pensando en todo eso... Ginny paro frente un edificio abandonado, en un centrico barrio de Londres.

¿llebais a la niña a un colegio muggle?.- pregunto Draco.

Siiii... que el edificio este abandonado y que casi se caiga es perfecto para un colegio¿no cres?.-cnt Ginny sarcasticamente... al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco... puso los ojos en blanco.- es como San Murgo o el Ministerio... solo es la apariencia... Vamos Katie. Kdamos en el coche de aqui... ¿una hora?.- dijo Ginny, esto ultimo a Blaise.

¿una hora?.- cnt este.

Tengo que hablar con Hermione..- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo...

Esta bien. Una hora. K nos conocemos.- cnt el moreno.

Si, si...- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba al edificio con Katie de la mano. Tocaron el pomo de la puerta del edificios de apartamentos. En ese momento la cabeza de león que estaba colgada se movio y dijo:

¿quien és?

Ginny Weasley, traigo al colegio a Katie Weasley y vengo a hablar con la directora Hermione Weasley.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, vienron como Ginny le decia algo a Katie, después tanto Ginny como Katie entraron. Draco y Blaise que se habian quedado cerca las vieron entrar y se marcharon para comprar las primeras cosas.

¿Hermione Weasley?.- pregunto Draco.

Si. Acaban de llegar de su luna de miel.- cnt el moreno.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ahora Ginny ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny antes de entrar le dijo a Katie.

Katie, no les digas a ninguno de tus amigos, ni a nadie lo del coche de esta mañana. Yo se lo contare a tu padre y ya esta.

Vale.- dijo Katie sin saber el xk, xo no le importo y no dijo nada mas. Si su tia no quería que lo hiciera, no lo haría. Ella sabia que su tia no era una bruja normal; xo no sabía hasta que punto.

Ginny y Katie entraron al edificio y pasaron por un pasillo muy corto y oscuro asta que una luz las encego por unos segundos. Asta que se acostumbraron a la luz del día, justo en ese momento vieron que los niños se estaban poniendo en sus sitios para volver a clase.

La profesora de Katie vio a Ginny y a Katie y se acerco.

Hola Katie! Ya me dijo la directora que vendrias ahora... justo a tiempo. Vamos a hacer barro... ¿te apetece?.- dijo la profesora.

Si- cnt esta.

Pues ves. Ya llevare yo tu mochila.- cnt esta. Al segundo Katie se despidió de Ginny y salió disparada a ver a sus amigos.

Hola. Siento que no la haya traido esta mañana, xo a habido un problemilla y...- comenzo a decir Ginny.

No hay problema. Ya me a avisado Hermione. Tu tranquila. Xo creo que se esta desesperado xk le cuentes que contratiempo es ese tan famoso...- le corto la profesora.

Si me imagino. Pues voy a verla que le deben haber avisado ya.- le dijo Ginny mientras le daba las cosas de su sobrina a la profesora.

Si sera lo mejor.- le cnt.

Ginny se fue por una puerta diferente y subió un par de pisos. Después ando x un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta donde ponia: "Directora del Centro. Hermione Weasley" . eso le hizo gracia, Hermione Weasley... sonrió y toco a la puerta.

Adelante...- se escucho desde dentro. Ginny abrió la puerta.- GINNY! Ya era hora!

Si, lo siento. Estaba con la profesora de Katie. ¿como ha ido la luna de miel, he?.- cnt la pelirroja.

Tu hermano es un romantico cuando quiere, de verdad...- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su ahora cuñada gracias a Ron.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en un sofá que habia en el despacho junto a una planta y una mesa llena de pergaminos...

Bueno y... ¿que a pasado?.- pregunto la castaña.

Draco a vuelto.- dijo la pelirroja. – Herms... Herms... Mione! Hemione! .- grito Ginny al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba. A los segundos escucho como la voz de su cuñada decia...

Ya me lo estas contando TODO!

Ginny le conto "casi" TODO, eso supuso contarle lo de las visitas de Lucius Malfoy y todo. Hemione estaba que no se lo creía...

¿xo como fue capaz de poner una bomba? Ese hombre esta loco, después de la caida de Voldemort y aun, eso mortifagos siguen igual; esk no lo entiendo...- dijo Hemione.

Ya... Bill me mata. Si le llega a pasar algo a Katie, Bill me degollaria, estoy segura...xo mira cuando vi allí a Draco, me acorde de esa noche y Katie me grito eso... x un segundo mi corazón se paro en seco. Crei morir...- explicaba Ginny con las manos tapandole su cara...

Gin¿xo k dices?. Bill no te matara ni nada x el estilo. Solo se preocupara x ti y xo Katie, xo.. ¿te cres que Bill te dejaria a la niña si no supieses que la defenderias con tu propia vida? Incluso lo has hecho, has arriesgado tu vida orvitando asta el coche, no me machaques x eso. Tu no sabias k Draco iba a volver... – le cnt Hemione, entonces la abrazo y se separo un poco de ella.- Mirame, Gin, mirame.- Ginny hizo caso de la castaña.- incluso sabiendo yo ahora la verdad, te dejaria mi hijo a tu cargo sin pensarlo dos veces... eso, claro, si lo tubiera...

Las dos chicas se hecharon a reír. A Ginny ya le hacia falta y eso, Hemione lo sabía. Xo tmb sabia que necesitaba hablar.

Bueno¿y como estas? X Draco digo.- dijo Hemione. Ella sabia lo de Draco con ella desde la boda de Draco. Ya que Ginny lo paso mal y necesitaba una amiga.

Ufff.. no lo sé. X un lado quiero saber que paso, xk paso lo que paso. Xo por otro me siento engañada y frustrada y no quiero saberlo. No se que hacer.- dijo Ginny mientras apollaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Creo que tendrías que escucharle y después escuchar tu corazón. No puedes tomar una decisión sin saber toda la verdad...- opino Hemione.

¿como lo haces¿como haces para que tu voz sea la voz de la conciencia?.- pregunto Ginny girando la cabeza xo sin levantarla.

Conocí a tu hermano y a Harry cuando tenia 11 años. Alguien tenia que ser la conciencia... – dijo Hemione mientras alzaba los hombros.

Las dos vovieron a reír.

Si, la verdad es que mi hermano necesita una conciencia fuera de su cabeza... oye¿que hora es?.- dijo Ginny después de reír un rato.

Pues deben se las 4.30, mas o menos... ¿x?

¿QUE? Blaise me mata! Y Lara! Me voy tengo que ir al despacho que aun no he ido hoy...- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba, se acerco a su cuñada y la abrazo.- Gracias xo escucharme, vendre a por Katie a las 7 mas o menos. Nos vemos!.- acabo de decir Ginny mientras salia x la puerta corriendo.

Hemione sonrio y fue asta un pequeño interfono y apreto un boton.- Ginny Weasley se marcha, abrirle la puerta. – y dejo ir el botón.

Bien. Ya la veo- dijo una voz de hombre a traves del interfono.

Que rapidez...- se dijo xa si misma Hemione.

A los pocos segundos Ginny ya estaba fuera y veia a Blasie y a Draco al lado del coche con unas bolsas.

Ya era hora, maja! Kdamos en una hora y llebas hora y media...- le dijo Blasie con ironia.

Lo sé, lo siento. ¿y esas bolsas?

Recados y compras de Draco. – cnt Blaise.

Aps. – cnt Ginny mientras abria el maletero del coche xa que los dos entrasen las bolsas y ella se iba a la parte del conductor.

Esta vez Blaise se puso delante con Ginny, cosa que esta agradecio, y fueron hacia las oficinas de "Eventos de Morfeo". La llegar Ginny deja el coche en un aparcamiento de la empresa y los tres salen hacia las escaleras y la entrada.

Los tres subieron al quinto piso, donde tenian Ginny y Blaise la oficina. Ginny entro en una oficina y detras fue Blaise, Draco como no sabía a donde estaba tmb entro.

GINNY! X fin¿sabes la que he tenido que liar xa que los futuros señores Anderson vinieran x la tarde?.- dijo Lara al ver que su compañera y amiga acababa de entrar el despacho que tenian las dos. Xo enseguida se fija en que hay dos personas mas y se queda helada.- Dra... Draco.

Si, Draco Malfoy.- dijo Blaise.

El hijo de Naricsa...- dijo Ginny

Con quien fuimos a Hogwarts...- dijo Blaise, xa entonces Lara ya sabia que los dos se estaban burlando de ella x lo de esa mañana...

el que se fue...- siguió Ginny.

El que esta mañana...- empezo a decir Blaise.

Ya! Ya me quedo clara la idea esta mañana, y ahora me consta que os estais burlando de mi... YA LO SÉ! .- dijo Lara medio en broma medio en serio.

Al ver la cara de Lara Blaise y Ginny se reian a carcagada limpia mientras Draco intentaba aguantar la risa y se medio giraba... Al rato Ginny ya se calmaba...

Vale, calma. Ya esta... ¿que tal con los Anderson?.- dijo Ginny aun sonriendo...

X fin dejais de reír... Pues deben estar al caer... no creo k tarden mucho mas...- empezo a decir Lara.

En ese momento la voz de la recepcionista de la empresa se escucho x un interfono.

Sra. Rotlan, Sra. Weasley. Los Anderson estan aqui.

Lara fue al interfono y dijo- Bien que suban.

A ver que pasa ahora...- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sillon de su escritorio.

Lara fue a saludar a Draco, aunque un poco recelosa. Ella sabia x lo que había pasado Ginny, incluso ella misma lo paso mal, en poco tiempo Draco y Blaise fueron sus mejores amigos. Y xa ella fue muy duro perder tmb a uno de ellos. En ese momento entraron dos peronas. La mujer era rubia, te estatura media y en el peso justo, tenia cara de preocupación... el hombre era mas alto, castaño y mas bien delgado. Su cara tmb estaba con preocupación.

Buenas tardes. Siento no haber podido atenderles antes... ¿que sucede?.- pregunto Ginny mientras se levantaba y les saludaba a los dos con dos besos. Ginny se dio cuenta que miraban a Blaise y Draco confindidos.- Ellos son, Blaise Zabini, es nuesto gestor y él es Draco Malfoy nuestro... ayudante tecnico.

En ese momento Draco se acerco a Blaise y susurró:

¿gestor?

Queda mejor queél es Blaise Zabini el que ara que vuestra familia desenbolse la tira d pasta x esta boda vuestra.- susurró Blaise.

Ya y... ¿desde cuando soy ayudante tecnico?

Desde que estas en una reunion donde no tendrías que estar. Xo no te preocupes, Gin se las ingenia que da gusto... x cierto, ni se te ocurra hacer magia, son muggles.

Draco lo miro y despues miro a Ginny que seguia con su conversación como si fueran amigos... y así fue, Ginny se las ingenio para que ni el "ayudante tecnico" ni el "gerente" tubieran k hablar, cosa que los dos chicos agradecieron, y en poco mas de media hora... Ginny ya los estaba despidiendo.

Después Draco y Blaise se fueron a x mas "recados", cuando las chicas escucharon eso lo tradujeron a "Vamos a hablar de vosotras y no keremos k esteis delante...". cuando los dos chicos se marcharon Ginny y Lara tmb se pusieron a hablar... Ginny le explico, como a Hemione, "casi" todo.

Xo xk no me digiste lo que te dijo Lucius Malfoy? A caso n confias en mi?.- pregunto Lara al escuchar todo lo que le dijo Ginny.

Si que confio Lara, y lo sabes. Xo no creí k volvería a ver a Draco y tmp creí necesario preocupar a mas gente de la necesaria. Los chicos lo saben xk estaban allí cuando llege a la casa...- se explico Ginny.

Vale, vale, xo sabes k n hubiera dicho nada...- replico Lara.

Lo sé¿xo k ganaba preocupandote a ti tmb, he? A de mas, conociendote hubiras estado mirando xa todos lados xa ver si aparecia una cabeza rubia xa saltar del susto y dar la alarma...

Muy graciosa... ¿y no sería xa eso?

No, mira, al final estaba metido en la cocina de mi casa¿no? No me izo falta buscarlo. Y la verdad, no sé k hacer ahora...

Tendrias que escucharlo y analizar todo, sabiendo toda la información.

¿esk Hemione y tu hos compinchais?

X?

Las dos decis lo mismo...

¿será xk tenemos razón?.- dijo Lara con sarcasmo.

Será... oye... ¿que tienes tu con Blasie?.- dijo Ginny con tono picarón.

¿yo?

No mi abuela.

Haaa... ¿tu abuela tiene algo con Blaise?.- cnt Lara haciendose la loca.

LARA! No te me hagas la sueca que no cuela...

Yo n tengo nada con nadie... .- dijo Lara roja como un tomate.

Si, como tu digas, Lara WEASLEY.- cnt Ginny xa decirle k estaba roja a mas n poder.

Lara se dio x aludida y cambio de tema, al del trabajo. Así las dos se pusieron a trabajar sin decir nada mas del tema, xo tanto Ginny como Lara sabian que esa conversación no se acababa aqui. Estubieron trabajando hasta las 6.30, cuando Blaise y Draco llegarón con todo de bolsas, tanto del Londres muggles como del magico...

Y después dicen que somos nosotras las que compramos compulsivamente...- comento Lara.

¿que dices? Lara.- cnt Blaise.

Nada, nada. Bueno, es hora de irse... hasta mañana Gin!.- dijo Lara mientras cogia sus cosas y se iba.- hasta mañana Blaise, nos vemos Draco. – dicho esto Lara se marcho del despacho.

¿cuando vas a decirmelo?.- dijo Ginny al ver que Blaise no le quitaba el ojo a Lara.

¿decir¿el k?.- cnt Blaise rapido.

El xk se te van los ojos x la puerta.- cnt Ginny como si nada mientras seguia dibujando unos bocetos.

A mi n se me va nada...- cnt este.

Ya, y yo soy la hija de Sombra. (N/a¿se acuerdan de Sombra no?).- dijo Ginny riendose mientras guardaba todo.

Vete a paseo.- cnt Blaise mientras la escena era vista x un Draco muy divertido.

Después de que Ginny recogiera todo, se marcharon de nuevo al coche. Ginny se puso al volante y condució hasta el colegio de Katie para llegar justo a tiempo de recoger a su sobrina.

Ginny volvio a entrar al edificio xo, esta vez salió mas rapido del colegio. Blaise que se habia sentado delante, salió para saludar a Katie y se sento junto a Draco detras. Ginny le puso el cinturon de seguridad a la niña y se marcho conduciendo asta la casa de su hermano Bill. Draco que no dejaba de mirar el brazo cubierto de Ginny le susurró a Blaise.

¿de verdad no me vas a decir xk lleva un guante en verano?

No, ya te lo dije.

Xo...

K no Draco, no insista k llevas toda la tarde igual...

¿que pasa?.- pregunto Ginny al ver que los dos cuchicheaban mucho...

¿He, nada, nada...- dijo Blaise nervioso.

Bueno. Ya hemos llegado. ¿te acuerdas del camino a casa no?.- cnt Ginny.

Si, claro. No te preocupes k llegaremos. ¿cuando vendras? .- cnt Blaise.

Ya lo sabes. Mañana.- dijo Ginny mientras se giraba, ya k el coche estaba aparcado.

Gin... ven esta noche. Estamos preocupados, no nos dejes con la intriga. En cuanto se vaya, ven a casa¿si?.- dijo Blaise refiriendose a la visita de Lucius.

Esta bien... xo creo k llegare tarde.

No importa.- cnt Blaise mientras miraba a Draco que tenia una cara de "claro que no importa".

Esta bien. Asta la noche. Vamos Kaite ya me encargo yo de tu baul.- dijo Ginny mientras desabrochaba el cinturon de su sobrina y bajaba del coche.

Adios renacuaja.- se despidió Blaise que habia salido tmb del coche xa ir a la parte delantera de este.

Así Ginny y Katie entraron en un pequeño jardin de una casita adosada muy bonita. Blaise y Draco se marcharon hacia su casa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo que viven Draco y Blaise ºººººººººººººº

¿despues de lo de esta mañana dejareis k se enfrente sola a mi madre¿esk estais todos locos?.- pregunto Draco nervioso.

Para ya! Me tienes ya mareado con el tema. Te lo e dicho mil veces. Es mejor asi y callate ya del tema, que como sueltes algo delante de tu madre la hemos liado!.- dijo Blaise arto mientras conducia.

Esk n me lo puedo creer, teneis k hacer algo! Conozco a mi padre y estra hecho una furia...

Ya lo sabemos...- dijo Blaise con voz cansada.

Pues si no vais vosotros ire yo mismo.- cnt Draco testarudo.¿donde tiene el apartamento Ginny?

¿puedes dejar de decir tonterias porfavor?

¿tonteiras¿tonterias? Perdona xo eres tu el k dice de dejar sola a Gin con mi padre...

deja ya el tema k no se va a cambiar nada.

Vale, pues dime lo del brazo.- dijo este con tono autoritario.

¿no vas a dejar el tema?

No. Habla.

Te e dicho que no lo haré. Que te explique ella cuando lo crea oportuno.

Pues tal y como van las cosas eso sera... ¿nunca?.- ya cansado de que no le dijesen nada.

Pues te iras a la tumba con la intriga.

BLAISE!

DRACO! .- dijo Blaise imitando la voz de Draco.

Deja ya el juegezito este de imitar lo que hago.- dijo Draco molesto.

Tendrias que verte.- comento Blaise.

¿x?

Solo haces k hablar de Gin. Ginny esto, Ginny lo otro, Ginny y lo de mas alla... y solo piensas en protegerla de tu padre...

Vete a infierno Blaise.

Ya estuve y no me gusto gracias. – cnt Blaise con una sonrisa. Sabia k habia ganado ese asalto.

Poco despues llegarón a la casa, cosa que Blaise agradeció ya que Draco no paraba de hablar de lo que tendrían k hacer y ayudar a Ginny. Cuando llegarón ya estaban todos. Los tres chicos y los cinco adultos. Al entrar todos miraron a Blaise y a Draco que iban cargados de bolsas...

La dejamos en casa se Bill... y le e dicho k la quiero derechita a casa cuando se vaya Lucius... – explico Blaise al ver la cara de todos.

De momento vamos a cenar.- dijo Paul.

No tengo hambre.- cnt Narcisa mirando fijamente la chimenea.

¿te cres k m importa? Tu cenas y punto.- cnt Paul dirigiendose a la cocina.

Draco al ver que su madre no se movia se acerco a ella denando las bolsas en el suelo.

Madre, yo tmb estoy inquieto. Xa k mentir, los nervios me estan carcomiendo x dentro, xo hay k comer, sino cuando venga Ginny te vera mal y se preocupara mas... no creo k lo necesite eso...

Lo sé, xo tengo el estomago cerrado.- dijo Narcisa mirado fijamente a su hijo.

Intentalo... por favor.- susurró Draco. Había cambiado xo no tanto...

Narcisa se percato de ese pequeño detalle y supuso que ese "por favor" le costo mucho decirlo, y no se equivocaba... así k acepto.

Todos se marcharon a la cocina y comieron algo, la verdad es k nadie tenia hambre y era animado xa comer xo Paul. Después Remus hizo tila para todos, cosa k fue una gran idea, xo tendira k ir acompañado x baleriana o "velladona", y se sirvio en la sala de estar.

¿se puede saber como soportais esto?.- pregunto Draco k de tanto dar vueltas x la sala de estar ya se la sabia de memoria...

pues... ¿con paciencia? Yo k sé, nunca e estado tan nervioso...- comento Blaise.

Si kisiera ya estaría aqui.- dijo Draco en voz baja.

CLARO! ELLA Y MILES DE AURORES XA LLEVARSELA A AZKABAN! .- Grito Mark k se habia estado conteniendo todo el rato.

XO K DICES? YO N KIERO K VAYA A AZKABAN! LO DE ESTA MAÑANA ERA K ME DA IGUAL SI MI PADRE MUERE! ANTES DE QUE GINNY VAYA A AZKABAN, MATO AL AUROR K SE LA KIERA LLEVAR!.- cnt Draco k definitivamente no le caia bien Mark...

YA BASTA! Todos estamos nerviosos... Nadie kiere k le pase nada a Ginny, sino no estariamos aqui... Ahora calma y esperar a k Ginny vuelva y nos diga algo...- dijo Remus.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a callar con la cabeza gacha, nadie dijo nada y así pasaron unos momento que para todos fueron interminables asta k... aparecieron unas lucecitas violetas delante de la chimenea. Todos miraron hacia allí en seguida. Esas luces solo querian decir una cosa, Ginny estaba en camino.

Y n se equivocaban, al momento apareció Ginny con cara muy triste, la ropa estaba sucia y rota, su estado era lamentable. A Draco se le partio el corazon al ver como había vuelto la pelirroja, "¿siempre volvia así cuando se encontraba con mi padre?", pensó el rubio sintiendo en peso de culpabilidad.

Gin, cariño... ¿de donde vienes asi?.- pregunto Narcisa que fue la primera en reacionar y fue a abrazarla.

De Azkaban.- cnt Ginny con un tono de voz cansada y triste, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Traere chocolate.- dijo Loui mientras se iba a la cocina.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola! Ya sé. Llego tarde, xa variar, lo siento; xo esk aora n es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y... me cuesta mas escribir... Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, os diría k dejaseis Reviews, xo me parece muy hipocrita x mi parte, xk yo no estoy dejando, xo x una buena razón. No se xk xo a la hora de abrir la ventana de escribir los reviews... no m deja! No se k hacerle ya, e pensado k a lo mejor si me pongo de rodillas delante del ordenador... me hace caso, xo después pienso k es un aparato y no se apiadara de mi, así k...

K sepais k me leo TODOS los fics de Draco y Ginny, casi todos los de Harry y Ginny, y tmb, el de LO QUE PUEDE LLAGAR A HACER UN LIBRO de Herminone y George. Así, en general, he de decir k me gustan los fics (en mas o menos grado, xo me gustan) , aunk aun espero la actualizacion de un par de fics k me dejan con la intriga a mas no poder... xo ahi tmp puedo hablar k tmb tardo mucho yo en actualizar, así k... mejor me callo k estoy mas mona... xo cierto! Decir k esperaba la actualizacion de VUELVE desde hacia mucho k keria saber como iba a seguir todo, xo esk ahora estoy en las mismas! Xo bueno. Solo keria k supierais k me los leo todos y k para el proximo capitulo dejare algun review, asi si el autor le mi fic sabrá de mi... :P (me kiero poco)

Bueno, como veo k tmp puedo ver los reviews k la gente me envia... GRACIAS, se k eran dos reviews, xo no se de kien, prometo k si puedo en el siguiente capitulo cnt a los 2.

Sorry de verdad k me sabe mal todo esto de los reviews, si alguien quiere saber algo o preguntar algo enviarme un e-mail k eso seguro k me llegará... LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD!

Beso a todos y nos vemos pronto! DEW!


	22. capitulo 21

Wola! Ya estoy aki, aunk no hay reviews nuevos... lo se x el numero... supongo k sera x lo k dije..

Buenas noticias! Diría k puedo abrir la pagina de los reviews, así k si quereís podeis enviarme... Creo k la crisis paso ya... no sé.

Aun así asumiré k kereis que siga escribiendo, asi k x eso, basicamente, estoy akí con mis historias...

Nos vemos!

EL CAMBIO 

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Y n se equivocaban, al momento apareció Ginny con cara muy triste, la ropa estaba sucia y rota, su estado era lamentable. A Draco se le partio el corazon al ver como había vuelto la pelirroja, "¿siempre volvia así cuando se encontraba con mi padre?", pensó el rubio sintiendo en peso de culpabilidad. _

_Gin, cariño... ¿de donde vienes asi?.- pregunto Narcisa que fue la primera en reacionar y fue a abrazarla. _

_De Azkaban.- cnt Ginny con un tono de voz cansada y triste, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. _

_Traere chocolate.- dijo Loui mientras se iba a la cocina. _

**Capitulo 21 **

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo que vive Ginny ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny entro en el jardin de la pequeña casa adosada de su hermano Bill con el baúl de su sobrina levitando delante suyo y a su sobrina corriendo x el jardin direccion a la puerta mientras gritaba:

PAPI! PAPI!

Su padre enseguida abrio la puerta y salió al encuentro de su hija que corría hacia él muy contenta.

¿como estas pequeña?.- dijo Bill mientras cogia a su hija en brazos. Después de darle un buen abrazo la dejo en el suelo.

¿sabes papi? ¡HE ORVITADO!

¿QUE?.- dijo el padre muy sorprendido.

Yo puedo explicarlo.- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Hey! Gin! ¿como estas?.- dijo Bill abrazando a su hermana.

Bien, xo tengo algo k explicar...- dijo Ginny agachado la cabeza .

Bueno, entramos y m cuentas eso k te preocupa tanto...

Así Bill rodeo a Ginny con un brazo, cogió de la mano a su hija y entraron a casa. La casa a comparación con la de Ginny era pequeña, xo a Ginny le gustaba ir allí ya que le recodaba a La Madriguera.

Era pequeña xo muy bonita. Tenian el sitio suficiente xa vivir él y Katie. La madre de Katie murió en la Gran Batalla donde Harry mató a Voldemort. Desde entonces Bill cuida de su hija él solo. Después de la muerte de Catherine, la mujer de Bill, este y la niña fueron a La Madriguera, xo al poco tiempo, cuando Bill se recupero de la perdida, compro (contra la voluntad de Molly Weasley) esa casita donde padre e hija hacian su vida diaria.

Como Bill vivia solo y su trabajo de vez en cuando lo mandaba fuera del país, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de la niña. A veces, si eran un par de días, Bill dejaba a la niña con sus padres, xo estos ya eran mayores y Katie, parecia salir a sus tios gemelos; dicho en otras palabras, hiperactiva. Así k fatigaba mucho a los Señores Weasley, aunk nunca lo reconocian.

Así k, cuando se iba x semanas o era algo mas bien indefinido, se iba con Ginny. Las razones eran varias; Charly vivia en otro país; Percy... Percy practicamente vivia en el ministerio, asi k no era muy recomendable; los Gemelos... bueno, eran los gemelos, Bill queria que alguien cuidase de su hija, no que la instruyesen en el arte de las bromas. Eso sí, mas de una tarde se la pasaba en la tienda con sus tíos...; después estaba Ron, Ron cuidaba de su sobrina como el que mas, xo con eso de la boda y k era auror... pasaba poco tiempo en casa. Así k Ginny era su gran salvadora.

En la casa, mas bien mansión, de Ginny siempre había alguien y Bill confiaba en todos. Y como la casa, pequeña no era, siempre había sitio para ella. A de más a Katie le encantaba ir alli, en parte xk los fines de semana solia hacer experimentos con la comida, con la excusa de preparar un postre rico... y si era verano se pasaba el día en la cala que había debajo de la casa. Mas de una vez Katie y Bill, habian ido solo xa ir a la playa... A de mas, a todos en la casa les gustaba que Katie fuera a pasar algun tiempo, se pasaba las tadres corriendo x los pasillos y escondiendose x las habitaciónes (las k podía abrir) para ir dando sustos.

Así que esos eran, basicamente, los motivos x los k Katie iba a casa de Ginny.

Los tres pasaron al salòn, xo Katie enseguida corrió a su cuarto para ver a sus jugetes. Bill y Ginny se sentarón en el sofa de la casa.

A ver, que es lo que te atormenta tanto.- dijo Bill.

Veras, esta mañana, llegabamos tarde al colegio, así que corriendo e preparado las cosas xa ir al trabajo y llebar a Kat al colegio, xo cuando Kat ya estaba en el coche y yo salía de la cocina, me e dado cuenta de k Draco estaba allí... – empezó a hablar Ginny.

¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? .- dijo Bill totalmente atonito.

Si, Draco Malfoy, ¿a cuantos Dracos conoces mas?

No a ninguno. No es un nombre... comun.

Pues eso.- a Ginny le gustaba hablar con su hermano, n sabía xk xo sabía k podía confiar el él.- entonces recorde la ultima vez que vi a Lucius Malfoy.

Vaya, si k te relacionas con toda la familia...

No tiene gracia.

Lo sé, lo siento.- se disculpo Bill pues sabia k las visitas de Lucius Malfoy no eran de cortesia.

Bien, el hecho es k la ultima vez me dijo k si me acercaba a Draco los míos se iban a arrepentir.- continuo hablando Ginny, a Bill ya n le gustaba el rumbo k estaba tomando la conversación...- tmb m dijo k ahora los mortifagos k siguen haciendo de las suyas, ponen bombas.

¿bombas?

Si el artefacto muggle k hace k todo explote.

Sé lo k es una bomba, xo m extraña k los mortifagos utilicen un artefacto muggle.

X eso lo hacen. Xo el minsiterio ya lo sabé. La cuestión es k no sabemos como, Lucius había puesto una en el coche, mi coche, donde estaba Katie. Así k cuando e relacionado todo y Katie me a gritado k había algo raro en el coche e corrido hacia ella y al final e orvitado al coche xa sacarla del mismo modo, antes de k explotase la bomba.

Para entonces Bill no movia ni un musculo de la cara, ni del resto del cuerpo. Unos de los motivos x el cual se recupero de la muerte de Catherine, fue x Katie. Al oír las palabras de Ginny se imagino como sería su vida si tmb moría su hija x culpa de los mortifagos, la sensación de vació que sintió hizo k se quedase helado.

Bill, yo de verdad que lo siento! Si hubiera sabido k Draco hiba a venir, hubiera llevado a Katie a casa de los papas, o a casa de los gemelos si hiciera falta! (recordemos k Ron estaba de luna de miel, como k llevar a la niña n era plan) Lo siento de verdad, yo n se k decir xa disculparme... no tengo perdón, y...

Gin. si no hubieras orvitado, ¿a Katie le hubiera dado tiempo a salir del coche?.- dijo x fin Bill.

No. Saque a Kaite en el ultimo momento, cuando estaba orvitando con Katie hacia la entarda de la casa el coche exploto... – dijo Ginny banado la cabeza.

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias...- le repetia Bill a Ginny mientras la abrazaba y unas lagrimas rodaban x su cara.

Bill, no. Tu hija a estado a punto de morir...- dijo Ginny mientras se separaba de su hermano.

Si, tu lo has dicho, A PUNTO de morir. Y si tu no te hubiras arriesgado a ir a x Katie, ahora ESTARIA muerta. Xo Gracias a ti, NO LO ESTA.- dijo Bill que tenia a su hermana sujerta x los brazos.

Claro k lo he hecho, sabes k si esta en mis manos, hago lo k sea x Katie...

X eso confio en ti. Xk sé k kieres lo mejor xa ella y k antes de hacele ningun daño te lo harías a ti misma...

¿no estas enfadado conmigo?.- dijo Ginny un poco mas animada.

¿enfadado? Gin, has orvitado cuando no sabías cuanto tiempo tenias para entrar y salir. Arriesgaste tu vida... ¿como quieres k este enfadado contigo? Ademas si me enfado contigo, Katie me mata!

Ginny sonrió ante eso, muchas veces había visto a su hermano jugar con su hija y la verdad, era muy gracioso...

Y ahora dime, ¿k tal con Draco, ¿ k fue de él?.- dijo Bill, oviamente Bill sabía "todo" lo de Draco y Ginny, y no se metió, solo apoyo a su hermana en sus decisiones.

Ufff... no lo sé. No sé, he pasado x tanto, k pensar k e estado viviendo una mentira se me hace muy duro. ¿k pasa si todo lo k me a dicho Lucius es mentira? K es lo mas posible, xo ¿todo lo k e vivido a sido en vano, ¿me e pasado mas de 8 años sufriendo sin motivo?... k son 8 años! No se olvidan asi como asi...

Me imagino. No sé, supongo k tarde o temprano tendrás k eschucarle y avalurar tu misma la situación. Si vale la pena o no. Yo creo k si no le escuchas, será peor.- cnt Bill.

¿se puede saber xk todos decis lo mismo? Herms y Lara, tmb. K tengo k escucharle y después ver que es verdad.

Pues sera x algo! La proxima vez k quiera hablar contigo, hazte el favor y escuchale. Solo xa saber k es x lo k a pasado él. Nada mas.

Creo k tendre k hacerlo...- susurró Gin.

Después estubieron charlando mas y Gin le explico como se había sentido su hija x la mañana y xk n había ido al colegio asta la tarde.

Al final, cenaron los tres juntos y Katie estubo poniendo al día a su padre de todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba fuera. Después de la cena, Ginny se quedo un rato, xo en seguida se fue.

Bueno, me voy ya que es tarde.- anunció Ginny.

Vale, xo cuando estes es casa mandame una lechuza diciendo k estas bien, vale? No importa la hora, no estaré tranquilo.- dijo Bill.

Esta bien, t la mandaré.- dijo Ginny mientras le daba dos besos de despedida.

¿cuando nos vamos a ver?.- pregunto Katie.

Cuando tu quiera enana.- dijo Ginny agachandose.

No soy enana, solo de baja estatura.- cnt Katie.

De baja estatura, heeee... Nos vemos pelirroja.- se despidió Ginny con un abrazo.

Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea y cogió algo de polvos flu para irse xa su apartamento donde esperaría a k Lucius Malfoy fuera xa decirle tonterias...

Al llegar a su apartamento volvio a sentarse en el sofá y leer aquel libro que solo leía en esa casa y cuando esperaba k Lucius fuese a x ella. Estubo leyendo x media hora asta que vio k alguien se aparecia x la chimenea.

Siempre me e preguntado como se lo hace xa ir x la red Flu y n mancharse.- dijo Ginny sinceramente.

Xo k yo tengo clase, n como otras.- cnt Lucius Malfoy mientras salía de la chimenea. Después la chimenea se volvio a activar xa dejar pasar a una rubia.

Vaya! Esa si k es una sorpresa! ¿Como estas Sra. Malfoy?.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, en verdad x dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa, x la cara de Lucius, él n keria k fuera.

Yo siempre estoy bien, pobretona. Xo creo k n se puede decir lo mismo de ti.- cnt Parkinson. (xa mi x mucho k se haya casado con Draco sigue siendo Parkinson)

¿te duele la cabeza, n t preocupes eso quiere decir k has pensado. Xo creo k aun t falta entrenar mas, xk has fallado, yo estoy muy bien, gracias.- cnt Ginny bajo una mirada de odio profundo x parte de la rubia.- bueno, y ¿a k se debe la visita?

¿pretendes hacerte la loca, Weasley? Suele ser mas divertido si nos dejamos de niñerias.- dijo Lucius al fin.

Has secuestrado a mi Draco.- dijo Parquinson con odio.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja... ¿tu... jajajajja ¿tu Draco? Jajajajajajaja... ¿aun lo llamas asi?... jajajajajjaa...- dijo Ginny k n pudo contenerse la risa x akello k lo recordaba de Hogwarts. - ¿no me digas k aun sigues llamandolo asi?... jajajaja.

Ginny se reía a mas no poder, sus ojos se empezaban a aguar de la risa mientras Lucuis sonreia x dento, ya k nunca le llego a caer bien su ahora nuera y siempre la vio como una chiquilla ridicula y mimada. X su parte Parquinson la miraba con tal odio k al final no aguanto mas el bochorno y saco su varita apuntando a Ginny. Esta dejo de reír y miro fijamente a la rubia.

¿de verdad cres k con eso me vas a hacer algo?.- pregunto Ginny.

¿Porvamos?.- dijo Parquinson desafiante.

Como quieras. A la de tres. Una,...- empezó a decir Ginny, xo justo en ese momento vio k Parquinson iba a mover su varita, así k se limito a hacela explotar en mil pedacitos.

Parquinson la miro con terror en los ojos, Lucius se habia apartado para ver el espectaculo, despues ya haría él. Ginny sonreía.

¿no te hubieras creido k no sabia k eras una tramposa de mucho cuidado, no?.- dijo Ginny con un toque de burla.

ZORRA! MI VARITA! SERAS PREPOTENTE!.- grito Parquinson que se abalanzaba sobre ella xa pegarle al estilo muggle.

Ginny que la vio venir se preparo y con un par de llaves, patadas y puñetazos, Parquinson ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Veo k tus reflejos no han bajado...- dijo Lucius al fin.

¿me podrias decir xk tendrían k hacerlo?.- dijo Ginny desafiante.

Las mujeres enamorada lo hacen.

¿eso cres?

Mira a mi nuera.

Me da k al Sr. Malfoy n le hace ninguna gracia su nuera...

No te equivoques Weasley. ¿como esta tu sobrina, ¿bien?

Ginny no dijo nada, solo lo miro con odio.

Veo k si. Bien, vamos a lo k interesa. ¿donde teneis a mi hijo?

No se de k me hablas.

No me seas ridicula. ¿Donde esta?. Sé k hoy has estado con él, dime donde esta y n le pasara nada a nadie de los tuyos...

Dejate ya de amenazas. No sé donde esta. Y si tienes problemas xa k tu hijo este contigo... a mi n me eches la culpa.

NO UTILICES ESE TONITO CONMIGO WEASELY!

¿que me vas a hacer?

No jueges con fuego k kema.- dijo Lucuis, entonces alzo su varita.- te lo repetire una vez mas. ¿donde tienes a mi hijo?

Te lo repetire yo tmb, NO LO SÉ.- dijo Ginny articulando bien cada palabra. En verdad no le estaba mintiendo, ella había dejado a Draco con Blaise, xo n sabía donde habían ido... así k tecnicamente n lo sabía.

Mi hijo solo estaría contigo si le secuestrarais.

¿de donde sacas esa seguridad?

De las cartas k él te a estado enviando, sé k decian k él estaba muy enamorado de Pansy y tu no lo has soporado ¿verdad?. No soportas k alguien no quiera estar al lado de la "fantastica" Ginny Weasley. Pues lamento mucho decirtelo, xo es así. Mi hijo te repugna, ¿me oyes?.- dijo Lucius ya cabreado.

¿como sabes lo de las cartas?.- dijo Ginny con dolor.

Le abria el correo antes de enviarlo sin k se diera cuenta.- cnt Lucius como si nada.

No puede ser. En Hogwarts enseñe un hechizo de magia antigua a Draco xa k solo el destinatario pudiera leer el veradadero contenido de la carta.- dijo Ginny con un tono mas seguro.

Mi hijo n puede hace magia antigua.

¿quien te a dicho que no?. Es hijo de Narcisa, ella la puede hacer, lo lleva en la sangre, al igual k Draco.

Lucius no dijo nada, en su mirada Ginny pudo ver algo, confusión, miedo, mentira. Ginny sonrió.

Yo leía esas cartas. Las abria, las leía y las volvia a cerrar xa k n lo supieras jamas. No habia ningun hechizo!

¿seguro k leías el contenido de la verdadera carta?.- dijo Ginny con tono burlón.- Te e dicho k el hechizo hacia k solo el distinatario podía leer el VERDADERO contendio de la carta. Si alguien mas la abria leía una carta, xo n la verdadera; sino la que el lector quería leer.- Aquí Ginny hizo una pausa para poder recomponerse.- Lucius, lo k leías era producto de tu propia mente, de tu propio deseo.

Lucius se calló, no sabía k decir.

¿sabias que con el silencio se dicen muchas cosas? Ahora mismo tu silencio, te delata. Tu mismo escribias esas cartas. Tu mismo falsificabas la firma de tu propio hijo. Tu mismo las enviabas. ¿y sabes xk lo sé, ¿lo sabes?

¿xk?.- dijo Lucius ya derrotado.

Xk no le enseñe ningun hechizo de esa naturaleza a Draco. Draco no sabe hacer tal hechizo, de hecho, ni existe! Caíste en tu propia trampa.

¿desde cuando sabes k las cartas te las enviaba yo y no mi hijo, ¿desde cuando sabes k esas cartas eran falsas?.- dijo Lucius ya muy cabreado, pues su artimaña había sido descubierta.

Lo sospechaba desde la segunda carta después de la boda, la letra era diferente. Xo con seguridad... tu mismo me lo acabas de confirmar.- confesó Ginny.

ESTUPIDA! TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO! NADIE SE RIE DE LUCIUS MALFOY! ANTIKE GRAT CRUCCIUS- grito Lucius, de su varita salí un rallo escarlata y le dio de lleno a Ginny en el pecho. Lucius bajo la varita triunfante y expectante.

Ginny lo miro con confusión, "¿se puede saber k hace?", se pregunto Ginny. Se sentia bien, normal, xo poco a poco empezó a sentir un dolor x todo el cuerpo k en poco mas de un minuto se transformo en el dolor que provocaba un Cruccius normal, xo simplemente era mas intenso, mas duradero, mas fuerte. Ginny sentia como si su cuerpo se rompiese en mil pedacitos, como si le tirasen de todos lados hasta que alguna parte del cuerpo se deprendiese de ella. Lucuis ensancho su sonrisa.

¿no crerias k durante estos años no e trabajado con la magia antigua? La e estudiado a fondo y he encontrado cosas muy interesantes. Y esta... es una de ellas.- dijo Lucius con burla.

Ginny se estaba apollando en el sofa y soportando el dolor. No iba a gritar, no lo haría. Y menos delante de él. De repente la maldición se rompió y Ginny pudo volver a respirar, aunk entrecortadamente. Enseguida miro el motivo x el cual se había roto la conexión.

Se encontro que en mitad del salón del apartamento estaban Harry, Ron, Bill, Tonks y unos 10 aurors mas. Tonks lanzó un hechizo a Parquinson k seguia inconsciente en el suelo, para que unas cuerdas invisibles la ataran de pies y manos. Harry le había lanzado otro igual a Lucius Malfoy y este estaba atado de pies y manos, mientras un auror recogia la varita del rubio k se le había caído al atarle las manos. Bill y Ron fueron corriendo a ver a su hermana, dos segundos después Harry y Tonks estaban con ella tmb.

¿como que han venido? N le iva a lanzar nada de magia antigua si era lo que os preocupaba.- dijo Ginny aunque en su voz era agradecida.

Ron le abrazó y le dijo.- ya sabiamos que no lo harías, xo a ultima hora a llegado una denuncia contra Lucius Malfoy x intento de asesinato y con ese malefició k a lanzado, lo hemos localizado.

Ginny miro automaticamente a Bill.

Ha intentado matar a mi hija y a mi hermana, a de mas de a un amigo de mi hermana, tenia k denunciarlo...- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Ginny sonrió feliz, sabía k Bill la quería xo nunca se le había pasado x la cabeza que haría eso.

¿y Katie?

Con la vecina. Le e dicho k pasaría a x ella a primera hora de la mañana.- cnt Bill.

¿y como lo habeis localizado x el malefició? Si era de magia antigua...- dijo Ginny con curiosidad.

Con esto.- dijo Harry sacando un mapa.- Remus lo hizo xa nosotros. Si alguien hace magia antigua el mapa brilla y vibra. Si sois alguno de vosotros sale en color, si no sois vosotros sale en negro y el nombre de quien lo esta haciendo. En principio se hizo x si alguien hacia magia antigua, k hos pudieramos avisar. Xo al revés tmb sirve, nos a llevado hasta ti.

Si. Y como buscabamos al Sr. Malfoy x la denuncia, hemos estado pendientes del mapa, asta k brillo y nos aparecimos.- concluyó Tonks.

Ginny sonrío y felicito la idea de Remus.- ¿que hareís con ellos?

Los llevaremos a Azckaban. Podrías venir y asegurar con magia antigua la celda de estos dos.- dijo Ron con ojos de perrito degollado.

Jejejeje... vale, xo luego me voy a mi casa k me esperan. Ha! Y gracias Bill.- dijo Ginny abrazando su hermano.

Ya sabes k siempre puedes contar conmigo. A de más, así mas cargos xa Malfoy!.- cnt Bill.

Si, eso si. después de la larga lista, tmb se añade intento de asesinato.- dijo Ginny.

Un auror se acerco al grupo y dijo:

Ya estamos listos xa irnos. Cuando queraís nos aparecemos.

Bien, pues vamos ya. – dijo Harry.

Dos aurors cogieron a Parquinson y a Malfoy (padre), y todos se aparecieron en la puerta principal de Azckaban. La sensacion de que no volverían a ser felices los inundo enseguida, aun así entraron.

Passarón x varios corredores con esa sensación, aun asi ninguno se detubo.no vieron ningun dementor, estos tenían ordenes estrictas de que cuando algun auror, y mas si estaba Harry, fuera a la prisión, se alejasen del camino de estos. Los dementores notaban nuevas almas y se apartaban dejando pasar a el grupo de aurors.El unico motivo que aceptaban esa orden era muy simple, no era x caridad, eso estaba muy claro; sino xk sabían que era lo k les hiba mejor. Harry en la batalla donde Voldemort murió, desarrollo un EXPECTO PATRONUM que conseguia, no solo aullentarlos, sino tmb matarlos.

Después de recorrer los corredores (N/a valgase la redundancia), llegarón a una galeria llena de antiguos mortifagos. Muchos abrian mucho los ojos, pues no se esperaban que Lucius Malfoy volviese a pisar esa prisión, xo así era. Pasarón a una segunda galeria donde solo habían dos personas mas. En las celdas contiguas dejaron a Parquinson y a Malfoy. Tonks desperto a Parquinson que seguia inconsciente una vez que cerrarón la puerta de los dos, ahora, presos.

¿que a pasado, ¿donde estoy?.- pregunto Parquinson.

En Azckaban querida...- dijo Tonks con un tono muy seco.

¿Azckaban?.- pregunto la rubia con terror. Y el motivo n era para menos. Cuando Voldemort recluto a los dementores, no recluto a todos; algunos se quedarón donde estaban, pues el poder alimentarse de almas que no se podían escapar era mucho mejor que tener que irlas a buscar. Así que se podría decir que los dementores de Azckaban eran los más despiadados que existian.

Si, Azckaban. Espero que la estancia sea de tu agrado.- dijo Ginny mientras alzaba las manos y susurraba algunos hechizos.- Harry ven aqui.

Harry fue donde ella estaba y se puso a su lado.- ¿que?

Te voy a hacer el unico capaz de abrir esta puerta. Claro esta, que yo tmb podré.- dijo Ginny mientras le cogia una mano. Harry se sorprendió, al igual que el resto; xo no dijo nada y acepto la mano de Ginny.

Después de un par de susurrós mas abrió los ojos.- Bien, ya esta. Siguiente.

Ginny y Harry se colocaron en la puerta de la celdad de Malfoy y repitieron el procedimiento.

Ya esta. No saldrán x mucho que quieran. Ni el malefició mas potente que sepan podrá con la puerta y los muros.- dijo Ginny.

¿los muros? Gin, solo era la puerta...- dijo Ron que no entendia a su hermana.

Ron, no pienses como auror, piesa como mortifago. Si tu te tubieras que escapar y tubieras un dementor delante la puerta... ¿no intentarias hacer un agujero en la pared?.- pregunto Ginny.

Pues...- empezó a responder Ron rascandose la cabeza.

Pues eso. Los muros tmb.- concluyó Ginny.

Bien, vamonos. Quiero irme ya de aquí.- dijo Bill. Todos asintierón y se marcharon. Cuando llegarón al final del segundo corredor empezarón a escuchar como Parquinson y Malfoy discutian.

Todos acabaron con malas caras en la puerta de entrada de Azckaban, solo k esta vez estaban saliendo.

Gin, ya sabes la ley contra los mortifagos. Al día siguiente de su captura, el juicio. Tu y Narcisa teneis que ir como testigos.- dijo Harry sacando un par de pergaminos.

Ginny los cogió con temor. Esos pergaminos querían decir que al día siguiente se sabría toda la verdad, todos aquellos detalles que había ido ocultando a todos se sabrían. Finalmente se los guardo en el pantalón. Los otros aurors se fueron dejando un CRAK.

Será mejor que nosotros tmb nos vayamos.- dijo Tonks.

Si, nos vemos.- dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana.

Hasta mañana.- se despidió Harry.

¿estas bien?.- dijo Bill.

Si, ahora ire a casa. Me estan esperando.- dijo Ginny. Abrazó a Bill, a Harry y a Tonks y orvitó a su casa.

Su aspecto no era muy bueno que digamos. Su cara reflejaba tristeza y cansanció, esos hechizos eran potentes. La ropa estaba sucia y rota, si, su estado era lamentable; xo x fin estaba en casa.

Gin, cariño... ¿de donde vienes asi?.- pregunto Narcisa que fue la primera en reacionar y fue a abrazarla.

De Azkaban.- cnt Ginny con un tono de voz cansada y triste, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Traere chocolate.- dijo Loui mientras se iba a la cocina.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo que viven todos ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En poco tiempo Loui venia con una tableta entera de chocolate. Mientras todos le habían dejado sitio a Ginny en el sofá en el que se había dejado caer sin pensarlo dos veces. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, x fin estaba en casa, si; xo ahora tenia que aguantar las preguntas de 10 personas que estaban en ascuas.

Ginny acepto el chocolate y comió un poco.

Venga Gin! No seas mala con nosotros... ¿tienes fuerzas xa explicar lo que a pasado no?.- dijo Mark.

Mark, empecé el día con un poocooo de acción, y lo e acabado en el ultimo sitio donde querría estar. Dame dos segundos x favor. No pido tanto, ¿no cres?.- cnt Ginny.

Solo dos.- dijo Mark divertido.

Vaya! Que comprensivo! Puesto que no tengo ganas ni de moverme haremos esto.- Ginny busco su varita xo no la encontraba.

Gin, tu varita esta en la repisa.- dijo Narcisa mientras cogia la varita de la repisa de la chimenea.- ¿que pretendes hacer?

Esto.- dijo Ginny y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un pensadero en la mesa. Coloco su varita en su sien derecha, saco una ebra birllante de su cabeza y la dejo en el pensadero. Todos se habían sentado en los sofas de forma que, cuando una niebla salío del pensadero xa formar el salón del apartamento de Ginny, lo pudieran ver.

La niebla hacia como una gran pantalla donde se proyectaban los recuerdos de Ginny, de aquella noche. Las imagenes empezarón x Ginny estirada en el sofá cuando escuchaba como Lucius Malfoy aparecia x la chimenea.

Ginny que estaba muy cansada apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Remus y acomodo sus piernas en las de Paul y Blaise.

Esta pelicula ya me la sé. Cuando acabe me avisais.- dijo Ginny antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse mientras Remus veia el recuerdo de la pelirroja y le acariciaba el pelo.

Pasó mas de media hora que la niebla mostraba como Harry le daba un par de pergaminos a Ginny. Todos tenian la cara desencajada. Lo que había pasado les parecia increible, siempre sabian lo k pasaba xo nunca lo habían visto; entonces muchos pensarón; "Ver xa creer". Eso sí, se habían reído de Parquinson, se sorprendieron x lo de las cartas, xo mas al ver que Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a utilizar magia antigua, y contra Ginny. De vez en cuando miraban a Ginny que seguia dormida encima de Remus, Paul y Blaise. Cuando acabo todo la niebla se disipo y Remus se decidió a despertar a Ginny.

Gin... Gin, despierta pequeña...- le decia Remus mientras la zarceaba.

Gin, vamos! No nos puedes hacer esto. Despierta!.- dijo Blaise mientras movia los pies de la pelirroja.

Esta se movio un poco y abrió los ojos.- ¿que? Ha! Ya acabo.

Si, acabo. ¿de k cartas hablais ahi?.- dijo Narcisa. Ginny se levanto como pudo y se volvio a sentar bien mientras se frotaba los ojos.

¿cartas?. Ha, cartas. – dijo Ginny.

Si, cartas.

Pues k supuestamente recibia cartas de Draco.

¿xk n m lo dijiste?

Xk, primero eran subreales y segundo algo me decia k no eran de él.

¿xo k decian?.- esta vez era Draco quien hablaba. Ginny lo miro con duda en los ojos xo al final respodio:

Querida Gin, estoy felizmente casado, n me busques, nos equivocabamos, Voldemort tenia razón, Harry perderá, aqui soy felz, n m busk,... Adios. Draco Malfoy. Basicamente esa era la estructura. Xo cuando leí k creias k Parquinson estaba embarazada y k no cabias en si de felicidad... ya m era obio k algo raro pasaba ahi.

¿que QUE? ¿Felizmente casado- dijo Draco con los ojos que se le salian de la orvitas...

dejalo Draco, es tu padre...- cnt Ginny con voz cansada.

Me pregutno como se habran enterado del conjuro CRUCCIUS en magia antigua...- dijo Paul.

No lo sé, xo duele... aun tengo todo el cuerpo dolorido. Creo k m salieron un par de cortes en la espalda...- dijo Ginny.- X CIERTO!.- continuo Ginny sacando unos pergaminos del pantalon.- Ten Narcisa, tu citación xa el jucio de mañana.

Mañana...- susurró Narcisa.

Si, mañana se sabrá todo...- suspiró Ginny.

¿Si pregunto k es todo n m vais a responder no- susurró Draco a Blaise.

Ves k rapido aprendes!.- dijo Blaise en voz alta.

¿pasa algo hijo?.- pregunto Sam.

No nada. Cosas nuestras. No importa.- dijo Blaise rapidamente.

Ha! Xo cierto. Muy buena tu idea del mapa Remus... xo podrías haber avisado, no?.- dijo Gunny.

Gracias, pense k si una vez hice cierto mapa, tu creo k ya sabes a k me refiero..., podría hacer este tmb.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

¿de k mapa hablas?.- dijo Narcisa.

De uno k hicimos James, Sirius, Peter y yo cuando estabamos en Hogwarts.- explico el castaño.

¿y donde esta el mapa ese?.- pregutno Blaise.

N lp sé, el ultimo k sé k lo tubo fue Harry, xo n sé a quien se lo dio.- cnt este.

Como no.- se eschucho susurrar a Draco.

Bien, mañana veo k será un largo día... Mejor nos vamos a la cama, ¿n?.- dijo Alexander.

X mi ya estoy allí.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y cogia el pensadero y su varita.

Así k todos se levantarón y se fuerón a sus respectivas habitaciones. En el primer piso se quedaron Narcisa, Sam, Blaise, Draco y Ginny. Narcisa y Sam se iban hacia el pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones, xo Draco los paró:

Madre, me preguntaba si podía escoger una de las habitaciones del otro pasillo. Ya sabe, xa poder estar con Blaise y eso...- dijo Draco, xo n muy alto xa k n los escuchasen Ginny k había entrado en la bibilioteca un segundo.

Claro, hijo. Puedes dormir dodne quieras. – dijo Narcisa, en ese momento vieron que Ginny salia de la bibilioteca.

Gracias. Asta mañana.- dijo Draco y le dio otro beso a su madre.- buenas noches. Sam.

Buenas noches.- dijeron los dos padres.

Ya van dos besos...- comento Sam.

Deja ya el tema...- susurró Narcisa.

Draco se fue detras de Ginny x el pasillo y vio k efectivamente el cuarto de Ginny era el del final del pasillo, vio k en la pared de en frente y una puerta mas hacia las escaleras estaba abierta, así k suspuso k sería el cuarto de Blaise. Draco fue asta la puerta y toco.

¿Blaise?

Pasa, estoy en el baño.- dijo Blaise.

Draco entro y vio k Blaise salía solo con unos pantalones de deporte:

¿que, ¿ya tienes cuarto?

Heeee... había pensado el de allí enfrente.- dijo Draco.

Como quieras. En esa misma pared al fondo, esta el de Ginny y la puerta de enfrente suele ser donde duermen los sobrinos de Ginny. A de mas k cuando viene Harry suele dormir en la habitación que hay al lado de Ginny, osea tmb la k esta a tu lado. Xo bueno, como n esta... n importa.- dijo Blaise.

Draco al escuchar eso de Harry n le hizo mucha gracia xo n dijo nada.

Bueno, buenas noches.- dijo Draco mientras se marchaba.

Buenas noches.- cnt Blaise.

Draco se fue al que ahora sería su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

El cuarto era henorme, "de seguro k esta casa tiene un hechizo xa k parezca mas pequeña x fuera. Xk si no, ni Merlin se lo explica!" pensó Draco al ver la habitación.

La habiración era muy espaciosa. Draco pudo ver que en la parte izquierda había un escritorio con una silla. A su derecha había un par de sillones y un pequeño sofá acompañados de una mesita delante de una chimenea enciendida. Dos metros desde la chimenea estaba una gran cama de dorsel con un par de mesitas de noche. Eso si, la parte de la cama estaba sobre una pequeña tarima con un par de escalones xa acceder a ella. Justo enfrente de la cama había un gran armario. Mas allá de la cama habia una puerta que daba a un espacioso lavabo. La pared de el fondo era una cristalera. Con un par de columnas y una puerta de 2 metros y medio de alto que daba a un balcón. La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada, tenia candelabros x las paredes, xo tmb en las mesas. A de más de unos pequeños focos de luz flotando cerca del techo liso.

Vaya con la habitación- dijo Draco.

El rubio fue asta el armario xa ver si habia algo de ropa, xo se sorpredió cuando vio que todo lo que había comprado ese día estaba en el armario.

Xo n lo deje el el comedor?.- se pregunto el rubio.

Xo sabia k con la gente que vivia en esa casa, las cosas no eran como siempre, asi k dejo el tema. Cogió unos pantalones y se metió en la cama.

Ginny había ido a la biblioteca a dejar el pensadero y se había ido a su cuarto. Sintió k Draco le seguia x el pasillo, xo n izo nada. Estaba muy cansada y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo quería su cama. Entró en su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Se fue al baño xa limpiarse un poco ys se cambio. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y un top. Después se metió en la cama cuando sintió un dolor en el estomago, se paró sorprendida ya que no sabía x k le pasaba eso; xo al ver que al rato se paso, lo dejo pasar y se metió en la cama, xa descansar. Tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño, aunque estubiera cansada la prespectiva del juicio del día siguiente no le hacia ninguna gracia. Aun así al rato se durmió.

Todos en la casa dormian muy tranquilos, excepto cierta chica que parecia tener una pesadilla, aun que todavia n despertaba. En la casa había un silencio sepulcral que fue roto x un grito.

HHHHAAAAA!

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola! Que les pareció? Ahora (n m preguteis como...) ya puedo leer los reviews... Explicacion:... (se eschucha el silencio del bosque...) pues... NI IDEA?

Lo siento no envie ningun review... n tengo perdon, sorry...

Cnt los reviews k recibi en el cap anterior...

**LadyVega** : Wola! Una lectora abitual... Como estas? Siento n poder haber cnt antes al review de verdad qeu me sabe muy mal... Espero que n te de ningun infarto ni nada... jejejeje... si a ti Lucius y Pansy te dan rabia a mi ni te cuento... Ya ves que a Ginny le recomiendan mucho que escuche a Draco, xo creo k n se enterara d la mejor forma... no sé... todo esta en el aire aun... Si ves que no resuelvo alguna duda que tengas solo tienes k decirmelo que yo te lo explicare o lo pondré de alguna forma en el fic (si es que no tenia pensado poner la explicación mas adelante...). nos vemos pronto! Un beso!

**Ginny-ForEver****** Xo k ven mis ojos! (Lara da votes de alegría x su cuarto). Como estamos? Ya n m acuerdo de cuando enviaste tu ultimo review, xo me da mucha alegría recibir uno tuyo ahora. Aunk m a costado lo mio poder verlo... Bueno, si ya estas al corriente de la historia, ya estoy contenta... ¿lo ves interesante, he? ¿y ahora k me dices? Con un jucio en prespectiva y todo... Tengo tantas cosas que querría contar en el jucio, k n se si me pasaré o m kdare corta... Hay! Necensito un planing xa el jucio... Si hay sugerecias mandamelas eeeeeee... bueno, nos vemos, vale? Espero k t guste como esta kdando el fic... Un beso!


	23. capitulo 22

Wola! Como están? Bueno, como acabo de subir el capitulo 21 n tengo mucho nuevo k decir... Así k dejo de molestar y mejor me voy a lo mío, k es decir como sigue esta historia mía...

Bueno, pues, Allá va! Un saludo xa todos!

Asta pronto!

EL CAMBIO

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Ginny había ido a la biblioteca a dejar el pensadero y se había ido a su cuarto. Sintió k Draco le seguía x el pasillo, xo n izo nada. Estaba muy cansada y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo quería su cama. Entró en su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Se fue al baño xa limpiarse un poco y se cambio. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y un top. Después se metió en la cama cuando sintió un dolor en el estomago, se paró sorprendida ya que no sabía x k le pasaba eso; xo al ver que al rato se paso, lo dejo pasar y se metió en la cama, xa descansar. Tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño, aunque estuviera cansada la perspectiva del juicio del día siguiente no le hacia ninguna gracia. Aun así al rato se durmió.

_Todos en la casa dormían muy tranquilos, excepto cierta chica que parecía tener una pesadilla, aun que todavía n despertaba. En la casa había un silencio sepulcral que fue roto x un grito. _

_HHHHAAAAA!_

**Capitulo**... 37586? Na! Mejor... **22** (N/a: ida de olla. Lo siento... )

Draco estaba muy metido en su sueño cuando escucho muy cerca un grito que lo despertó inmediatamente. Se incorporo de la impresión y salto de la cama. Al abrir la puerta vio k Blaise tmb la abría. A los dos segundos Narcisa y Sam aparecían x la puerta y al resto se le escuchaba bajar x las escaleras.

Draco miro a Blaise k solo dijo:

Gin.

Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Draco fue tras él, y después los demás. Blaise abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja y vieron k en la cama esta estaba gritando de dolor y moviéndose combulstionada Todos fueron hacia ella y Blasie la cogió x los hombros.

Gin! GIN! DESPIERTA!

NO!.- grito Narcisa y Remus.

¿Como que no? ¿esk n la veis?.- dijo Loui nervioso al lado de Draco k estaba frente a Blaise.

Recordar. ¿que hechizo utilizó Lucius?.- dijo Paul cayendo en la cuenta.

Antke Grat Cruccius! – Dijo Remus.

Si, ¿y?.- dijo Mark k también estaba muy nervioso x los gritos de Ginny.

¿esk n prestabais atención cuando os enseñamos las maldiciones?.- dijo Narcisa.

¿como n hemos caído antes?. Dijo Paul.

¿caer en k?.- dijo Draco k n entendía nada.

Iré a ver k puedo encontrar.- dijo Alexander mientras salía corriendo x el pasillo.

Esa maldición la creo Sombra. Deja un rastro k hace k cuando la mente del atacado esta descansado y reposado, recuerde los peores momentos que ha vivido y los sienta como en aquel momento. A de mas de que sientes el dolor de un Cruccius de los antiguos.- explico Narcisa.

¿y duele tanto?.- dijo Blaise k seguía sosteniendo a Ginny lo mas fuerte posible junto con Jean.

No, xo uno de los peores momento de Ginny fue cuando Lucius y de mas mortifagos nos secuestraron y la torturaron.- cnt Narcisa.

Así k suma el dolor de la tortura y el del cruccius y tendrás esto.- dijo Mark, dando a entender k ya lo cuadraba todo.

¿y x k n la podemos despertar?.- dijo Blaise.

Xk podríamos dañarle el cerebro, hijo.- cnt Sam.

¿y k hacemos?.- cnt Draco desesperado ya.

A ver k dice Alexander.- dijo Remus.

Al segundo entro Alexander con un libro.

No se puede hacer mucho. Lo k podemos hacer es utilizar nuestro poder xa quitarle el dolor del cruccius, xo creo k en la parte del sueño n podemos hacer nada.

Bien, ¿pues a k esperamos? – dijo Narcisa.

Tu no Narcisa. Lo siento. Xo en ese recuerdo estas tu tmb y a ti solo te haría daño. – cnt Alexander.

Esta bien, xo daros prisa. Recuerdo k las torturas n eran cortas y n se cuanto puede aguantar.- cnt la rubia.

Bien chicos, apartaros.- dijo Paul.

Remus, Alexander y Paul se acercaron a Ginny y les pusieron las manos sobre la cabeza, el corazón y el estomago. De sus manos apareció una luz y poco a poco Ginny dejo de moverse tan violentamente para solo moverse inquieta x la cama y emitir pequeñas quejas.

Bueno, creo k con esto bastara.- dijo Paul.

Lamentablemente n podemos hacer más.- añadió Alexander.

Mientras Mark y Blaise se sentaban a los lados de la cama de Ginny y se ponían a su lado. Loui, Jean y Draco se sentaron tmb en la cama xo más a los pies.

¿y si le doy una poción xa dormir sin soñar?.- dijo Loui. (recordar k es medimago)

Si, n estaría mal. – cnt Alexander.

¿cuanto tardarías?.- pregunto Remus.

En un cuarto de hora me tenéis aquí.- cnt Loui.

Bien, yo te ayudo.- dijo Mark.

Yo tmb.- añadió Jean.

Pues, los tres ya estáis tardando.- dijo Narcisa.

Los tres se marcharon x la puerta y Alexander cerró el libro.

Estaré en la biblioteca xa ver si encuentro algo mas.- dijo este hiendo hacia la puerta.

Voy contigo.- dijo Paul.

Remus vio k Draco solo hacia k mirar donde antes estaba Mark (al lado de Ginny) y a Ginny, así k le dijo.

Ves, te mueres de ganas de ir.

¿no me odia?.- pregunto el rubio.

Debería, soy de una opinión diferente a la de tu madre; xo eso n quiere decir k n t entienda.- se explico Remus.

Draco n se lo pensó dos veces y se puso al lado de Ginny. Sam se puso a ver x los ventanales y Narcisa y Remus se sentaron en los sillones a esperar k fueran los mas jóvenes de la casa.

Al rato llegaron todos juntos.

¿y la poción?.- pregunto Remus.

No se la podemos dar. He encontrado k n se puede interrumpir el sueño asta k este n acabe. Podría haber grabes consecuencias en su memoria.- explico Paul.

Así k solo kda velar su sueño, ¿no?.- dijo Narcisa.

No hay otra.- cnt Alexander.

Yo me kdo.- dijo Blaise.

Yo tmb.- añadió Draco. Mark lo piro con mala cara, xo al ver la mirada de arrepentimiento y dolor de Draco n dijo nada.

Bueno, con dos que nos quedemos ya esta bien, tmp es bueno k nos kdemos muchos y como Draco n tiene los poderes activos, Ginny n los notará y podrá descansar mejor.- dijo Remus dándole un voto de confianza a Draco.

Así pues, todos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron solos Blaise, Draco y Ginny. Blaise rodeo x los hombros a Ginny xa hacerle sentir que estaba allí con ella. A los 20 minutos Ginny ya se había vuelto dormir.

Parece que el sueño ya se acabo.- dijo Blaise somnoliento.

Eso parece.- dijo Draco que se le había quitado todo el sueño.

Poco a poco Blaise se durmió quedando solo Draco despierto. Al rato ya estaba cansado de darle vueltas a las cosas y se dedico a pasearse x la habitación.

La habitación de Ginny era un poco más grande que la suya. Tmb vio k ella tenia la pared lateral que daba a la calle con ventanales y un par de puertas que daban a un balcón. Poco después se dio cuenta que el balcón de su cuarto y el que rodeaba el cuarto de Ginny era el mismo. Los ventanales llegaban hasta poco antes del techo y unas finas cortinas blancas tapaban la vista. La cama estaba al final de la habitación subiendo un par d escalones. Junto la cama habían un par de mesitas de noche y frete a esto tres elementos un pequeño tocador. En la pared lateral donde había ventanales, y en la entrada de la habitación había un escritorio lleno de pergaminos, papeles y libros. Justo enfrente del escritorio, en la pared opuesta había unas estanterías con libros y lo que reconoció como CDs y una mini cadena. Al lado de esto, había una chimenea más pequeña y en frente de esto, un sofá y unos sillones. Al lado de los escalones había una puerta cerrada. Draco supuso k era el baño, así k entro.

Al entrar vio k a su derecha había un gran armario xo sin puertas. En la parte de abajo, era todo de cajones. Draco pudo ver que Ginny tenía tanto ropa mugre como túnicas. A la izquierda vio un baño tan amplio como el suyo. El rubio se fue al lavabo y se paso un poco de agua x la cara. Después volvió a salir y se dispuso a mirar la vista k había en ese cuarto.

¿Draco?.- dijo una voz femenina y débil.

Este se giró hacia la persona que le había hablado. Al ver que era la pelirroja fue asta ella y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

Aun n es de día. Mejor descansa.- susurró el rubio.

Notaba el poder de Blaise y a alguien mas, xo n sabía k eras tu.- cnt la pelirroja.

Draco bajo la mirada.-

Lo siento.

No tienes k sentir nada. No es tu culpa k te perciba. Supongo k llegara un momento k tmb t sentiré a ti.

No m refería a eso.

Draco, mírame.- pidió Ginny. Draco la miro .- tu n lanzaste la maldición. Fue tu padre.

Xo él t lo lanzó x mi culpa. Y n m digas k no xk le e visto con mis ojos.

Ginny sonrió ante la actitud k tenia el rubio.

¿y se puede saber de k t ríes?.- dijo algo molesto.

De k hay cosas en ti k n cambian. Sigues dándote mas importancia d la k tienes.

No t pases.

Jejejeje... Auch..- se quejo Ginny x el dolor en el pecho.

¿k pasa?.- pregunto Draco preocupado.

Nada, nada. Se me pasará en cuanto descanse. Oye, creo k tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Si, yo... verás... estos años yo no...

No, espera. Estoy muy cansada y n creo k pueda tener una conversación de tal "calibre" ahora. Mejor xa otro momento. ¿vale- dijo Ginny a la k se le cerraban los ojos.- Será mejor k descanses tu tmb.

Si. Solo kiero k sepas k n te e olvidado en ningún momento.- dijo Draco cogiendole la mano.

Ginny n supo k decir ante eso. "¿lo k pasé lo pase x una mentira?", pensó Ginny.- Draco, descansa.- Ginny solo atino a decir eso. Después volvió a caer profundamente dormida.

Draco se acomodó al lado de Ginny xo a una distancia prudente. Y se dispuso a descansar, xo tenía muy claro k a la mínima d movimiento k n fuera normal se despertaría.

Con la claridad que anuncia que el sol esta a punto de salir Blaise se despertó y vio como sus dos amigos dormían. En ese momento sonrió ya k hacía mas de ocho años que no dormían los tres juntos en una misma habitación; xo k a la vez era la primera vez que dormían los tres en la misma cama. (N/a: n peséis mal xfavor!) El moreno se incorporó provocando que Draco abriera los ojos y se incorporase tmb.

Que pasa?.- pregunto Draco automáticamente.

Sshhh! Tranquilo n pasa nada.- susurró Blaise.- solo k desperté y pensé k sería mejor marcharme a mi cuarto xa k descanse mejor.

Si, creo k haré lo mismo.- cnt el rubio.

X tu cara veo k vamos avanzando.- dijo Blaise adivinando el xk de la cara de cierta alegría en Draco.

Si. Hay algo de avance.- cnt el rubio mientras ambos se levantaban de la cama xa salir del cuarto.

¿Y?.- pregunto impaciente Blaise.

A ti t lo voy a contar!.- dijo Draco.

Eso n es justo!.- cnt el moreno ya saliendo del cuarto.

Digamos k esta dispuesta a escucharme.- dijo el rubio con un tono de esperanza.

No esta todo perdido, heee... Bueno, yo m voy a hacer el dormilón un poco. Nos vemos.- se despidió Blaise mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Si, eso parece.- se dijo a si mismo Draco. Y entro a su cuarto.

Los dos entraron en sus cuartos y se metieron en la cama. Blaise enseguida se volvió a dormir, xo a Draco le costo un poco mas. Al cabo del rato todos en la casa estaban durmiendo placidamente.

A las pocas horas, todos menos Ginny, fueron despertando y se dirigían hacia la cocina donde empezaban a desayunar. Draco fue de los primeros, cuando llegó, Paul, Mark, Remus y Narcisa ya estaban en la cocina.

¿cuando descanso Gin?.- pregunto Paul al ver al rubio.

A los 20 minutos dejo de moverse y cayo en sueño.- cnt el rubio con voz de sueño.

¿y tú? ¿descansaste?.- pregunto Narcisa.

Si, algo.- cnt el rubio.

¿20 minutos? Xo si cuando nos fuimos ya llevaba unos 10 minutos... – dijo Mark.

Ya dije anoche k las torturas de Lucius n son cortas...- dijo Narcisa.

Ya, xo MEDIA HORA es media hora..- replico Mark.

Mi padre n tiene corazón.- Dijo Draco ante la mirada de todos.

No digas eso... me sabe mal.- dijo Narcisa triste.

Xo si es cierto! Lucuis Malfoy carece de corazón. N digo k alguna vez en su vida lo tuviese xo, hoy x hoy... n lo tiene, lo siento, xo es la pura realidad.- cnt Draco molesto.

Bueno, n t enfades ahora, n ganaras nada.- dijo Remus xa calmar el ambiente.

Draco n dijo nada mas, sino k se sirvió el desayuno. Cosa k se le hacia raro, xo no tenia otro remedio. Al rato se fueron añadiendo los demás, asta k solo kdaba Ginny xa levantarse.

Al poco rato de estar desayunando una lechuza entro x la ventana y se poso en el hombro de Draco. Este se quedo sorprendido, xk que él estuviera allí, n era un secreto; xo tmp s lo había dicho a nadie... Así k le cogió la carta k la lechuza le enseñaba, y cuando lo hizo esta salió x donde había llegado.

Draco abrió rápidamente la carta y empezó a leer. X la cara de desconcierto que tenía Blaise le pregunto.

¿que pasa?

Es del ministerio... es una citación xa declarar en el juicio de mi padre y Pansy- dijo alzando la vista.

Si asta ayer estabas con ellos... ¿como se fiaran de tu palabra? – dijo Loui, al ver la cara de odio de Draco y la de reproche de los Guías, añadió.- Quiero decir... que asta hace dos días se suponía k estabas con los mortifagos y te envían una citación... ¿si se supone k eres mortifago como t envían una citación? Un mortifago de verdad n creo k fuera al juicio de dos de los suyos, y si fuese... que no lo haría... ¿quien dice k modificaría su versión xa dejarlos libres? Xk la verdad...

YA! Te entendí a la primera, Loui. Tranquilo.- dijo Draco al ver que Loui ya n sabia k decir xa explicarse.- A de más, n se fían. Aquí pone que me someterán al interrogatorio bajo el efecto del suero de la verdad. Así k... Seguro k digo la verdad. Tmp tenía pensado decir lo contrario.

Loui lo miro mas relajado y el ambiente se volvió a calmar. Todos se fueron retirando poco a poco xa ir haciendo cosas. Cuando Draco salió Mark lo llamó detrás de él.

Draco!

Este se giro xa ver al castaño.

¿si?

¿podríamos hablar?

Claro, dime.- cnt Draco lo mas amable k sabia.

Mejor vamos a otro sitio donde nos podamos sentar, n en mitad del pasillo. ¿n crees?.- dijo Mark lo mas amigable posible.

El rubio lo siguió asta la biblioteca.

Ya. ¿que querías k n se podía hablar x el camino?

Quería explicarme y empezar de nuevo contigo.- cnt Mark mientras se sentaban en el sofá donde el día anterior Draco vio a Ginny dormida.

Oye, n tienes x k. n sabes nada de mi desde k salí de Hogwarts y aprecias a Ginny, supongo k es normal...

Si, xo kería disculparme. Ayer x la mañana y x la noche te empecé a gritar sin dejarte explicar y yo saque mis conclusiones precipitadamente. Supongo k como te conocí yo tmb en Hogwarts y te vi así con Gin...En parte me enfade contigo x haberte ido y haber hecho lo que hiciste. No se que paso estos años y no sé. Al ver todo lo que pasó aquí... No sé, mi perspectiva no es muy amplia...

Espera, espera. ¿as hablado con mi madre, con Blaise o con Sam?

No, ¿x?

Es igual. ¿y xk ese cambio, tan repentino?

Anoche cuando Ginny aun tenía k venir estabas de los nervios. Te observe cuando vimos el recuerdo de Ginny y no hacía falta leer tu mente xa ver lo que sentías. Y cuando lo de su cuarto... bueno, en el momento n m hizo gracia k t kdases con ella, xo le e estado pensando... Creo k te e juzgado mal y k n e contado con la posibilidad de que el Draco de Hogwarts nunca murió.- se explico Mark.

Vaya. La verdad, n esperaba nada así... tu has sido sincero conmigo y creo k n t e valorado como debería. Xk tu mismo lo has dicho, nos conocimos en Hogwarts y tú estuviste más tiempo. Supongo k yo tmb debería darte una explicación. No de lo k paso ayer, sino de lo que a pasado durante estos 8 años...- dijo Draco abrumado. Y se dispuso a explicarle todo.

Draco estuvo hablando durante un tiempo ya k Mark le preguntaba x las nuevas pociones k los mortifagos hacian y de mas. Después estuvieron hablando de Ginny asta que la escucharon hablar con Blaise en la escalera.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Ginny despertó estaba sola en su cuarto. Estaba confusa xo sabía k había estado Draco y Blaise, el dolor en el estomago k sintió cuando se incorporó le notifico k lo k había pasado esa noche n había sido un sueño. Se fue al baño y se arreglo, se cambio de ropa y salio del dormitorio.

Cuando llegó cerca de las escaleras vio a Blaise.

Buenos días. ¿como despertaste?.- pregunto Blaise llegando al primer piso.

Buenos días. He despertado mejor k he dormido, xo gracias x haber estado ahí.- cnt la pelirroja.

¿bajas a desayunar? Puede k aun te encuentres algo de comida.

Jajajaja... antes quería ir a la biblioteca a x un libro...

Esta bien, xo date prisa, xk esta vez ganaste a Loui (recordemos k ese "siempre" tenía sueño...) y ya esta en la cocina.- informo Blaise.

No te preocupes, ahora bajo.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca.

Vale.- cnt el moreno.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k viven todos juntos ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y vio a Draco y a Mark de pie delante del sofá con cara de sorprendidos.

¿no os estaréis discutiendo otra vez, verdad?.- dijo Ginny con cara de desconfianza.

Nop! Esta vez empezamos de zero.- dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

Cierto! Nosotros... bueno... hemos aclarado las cosas.- dijo Draco inquieto.

Haaaa... Bueno, yo cogó una cosa y me voy.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacía una estantería y cogiendo un libro.

Draco la había observado muy bien. Ginny llevaba una falda larga azul marino; y llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes con la espalda al descubierto a excepción de lo k podían cubrir las tiras k iban de lado a lado. El pelo se lo había recogido con una coleta alta y en su brazo volvía a haber un guante fino con la parte de los dedos recortados. El guante era blanco y encima de este, había otro igual xo de redecilla azul marino. El conjunto en total le kdaba muy bien y Draco n dejaba de verla. Cosa k n paso desapercibido x Mark k le dio un codazo y una mirada significante xa k disimulara un poco.

Ginny cogió el libro y se marchaba ya cuando dijo:

Bueno, os dejo antes de k Loui se coma su desayuno y el mió. Gracias Draco x lo de anoche. Nos vemos.

Y se marcho hacia la cocina.

Los dos chicos se sentaron otra vez y Mark n lo aguanto más.

Anda k tu eres un crack en esto del disimulo, heeeee.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, xo esk n m lo esperaba. Anoche estaba tan... y ahora esta tan...- cnt el rubio bajo la mirada de Mark.

Vaya! Eres un genio con los adjetivos!. A eso lo llamo yo estar pillado a mas n poder.- concluyo Mark.

Ufff.. ¿se nota mucho no?

Hombre... mas bien si.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Ginny ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny salió de la biblioteca con cara de dudas, xo igualmente se encamino hacia la cocina donde estaban Loui, Paul, Jean y Narcisa.

Buenos... días?.- dijo Ginny recordando el juicio k tendrían en pocas horas.

Buenas, como dormiste.- pregunto Jean.

Peor de lo k desperté.- cnt Ginny tranquila mientras se sentaba junto a Loui xa desayunar.- He! Glotón deja algo xa mi no?

Zi lo zieno. Ejke engo gambe.- cnt Loui con una tostada en la boca.

Te pareces a mi hermano Ron... – comento Ginny.

Xo k ha dicho?.- dijo Narcisa sorprendida de k n se estuviera ahogando.

K lo siente, k esk tiene hambre.- cnt Ginny como si nada.

¿se puede saber como eres capaz de saber lo k dice en esas condiciones?.- Pregunto Paul.

Fácil, aprendí con Ron el idioma de "soy demasiado gula como xa dejar de comer y hablarte".- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ja muy graciosa.- dijo Loui k ya se había tragado la tostada k tenía en la boca.- esk me pillaste desprevenido.

Si ya... – cnt todos murmurando, cosa k hizo k el sonido se intensificara y Loui lo pudiera escuchar.

Hey! Oí eso!.- dijo Loui con falsa indignación.

Que oíste?.- pregunto Blaise k en ese momento entro con el resto de la casa.

Nada, nada. K Loui tiene buenas dotes xa la comida.- rió Jean.

Bueno, acabar de desayunar k hay k ir al ministerio.- dijo Remus nervioso, cosa k estaban todos.

Las cara de Narcisa, Draco y Ginny se ensombrecieron...

Si kereis ir tirando vosotros mientras acabamos de desayunar Gin y yo.- propuso Loui.

Bueno, vosotros os kedais chicos?.- pregunto Paul.

Si, ya orvitaremos.- cnt Mark.

Bien, pues n tardéis mucho.- dijo Alexander y acto seguido Paul, Remus, Narcisa, Alexander y Sam desprendieron una potente luz blanca u desaparecieron haciendo k la luz se fuera haciendo más pequeña asta ser una pekeña bola y se apagase.

Y así kdaron los 6 jóvenes en la cocina. Los k estaban de pie, se fueron sentando e intentaron hablar de temas k n llevaran a pensar a lo k iba a suceder de aquí poco. Draco y Ginny se habían sumergido en sus pensamientos y n se enteraban de nada. Al rato Jean dijo:

Bueno, n quiero ser el malo de la película ni nada... xo la hora se acerca. Recojamos y vayámonos.

Ginny que desde que se había acordado del juicio no había probado ni se inmuto, solo se miraba el guante y miraba hacia abajo. De ese comportamiento Draco dedujo k ese mañana sabría el xk de ese guante.

Gin...- dijo Mark mientras la zanzardeaba. Al ver k esta ya le prestaba atención le dijo. -Vamos, Gin. Es la hora.

Ginny asintió y se levanto. Jean orbitó dejando las lucecitas turquesa, Mark dejándolas rojas y Loui dejando las lucecitas de color azul.

Bueno, Blaise mejor orbita tu a Draco que yo iré directa a la sala de espera de los testigos.- dijo Ginny cuando solo quedaban Blaise, Draco y Ginny.

Pues entonces será mejor que vaya contigo.- dijo Draco extendiendo el pergamino que había recibido esa mañana.- yo tmb soy testigo.

¿si? Bueno, gracias x el gesto, xo n creo k tenga k leer la carta xa creerte.- dijo Ginny ante la mirada de asombro de los dos chicos añadió.- si n lo fueras n t dejarían pasar y acabarías vete a saber tu donde...

Bien, en ese caso... nos vemos.- dijo Blaise.- suerte.

Y orbitó dejando unas lucecitas, xo de color amarillo.

¿preparado?.- dijo Ginny extendido la mano.

¿xa orbitar o xa volver a ver a mi padre?.- cnt Draco.

Xa las dos cosas.

Supongo. Y tú?

xa ver a tu padre, no. Nunca lo estoy y xa orbitar... ya llevo unos años haciéndolo, así k ya es costumbre.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa xa quitarle tensión.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa y cogió la mano de Ginny. Ambos sintieron como electricidad recorriendo x su cuerpo. No era la primera vez k se tocaban, de hecho, en la noche Draco la había cogido la mano, xo Ginny estaba tan cansada y Draco tan preocupado k n se dieron cuenta. Ambos se miraron a los ojos x unos segundos y...

Allá vamos.- dijo Ginny y en ese momento solo se quedaron unas lucecitas violetas que se iban apagando.

Draco sintió como un cosquilleo x todo el cuerpo y sintió como el peso de este era el de una pluma. Después una luz violeta lo cegó asta que volvió a ver mas claro asta poder divisar a su madre frente a él a los pocos segundos a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

¿como te encuentras?.- pregunto Narcisa.

Bien, creo...- dijo Draco k en verdad estaba mareado y tuvo k apartar un pie y aponerse en el.

Ginny k se había soltado le cogió del brazo y con ayuda de Narcisa lo sentaron en un sillón k había xo allí.

No te preocupes, es normal.- dijo Ginny.

Siento nauseas...- cnt el rubio.

Tmb es normal.- dijo Narcisa. Al ver la mirada de su hijo, añadió.- eres mi hijo, soy la guía de Gin, asi k tu tmb debes tener el poder k tengo yo.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Draco...

¿te acuerdas de mi sobrina?.- pregunto Ginny. Draco asintió.- pues ella solo se mareo cuando orbitó xk n tiene ningún poder, fuera de lo normal, claro esta. Ella es bruja, xo ya esta, es una bruja normal. En cambió a nosotros cuando se nos manifestó el poder, vomitamos. Tu k debes tener el poder, xo dormido, y al entrar en contacto directo con el mió... pues es un punto medio, te mareas igual, xo n llegas a vomitar.

Eso ya llegará.- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.

Pues n m hace gracia.- dijo Draco frío.- a de + ya e orbitado, n es la primera vez. Cuando fuimos a la Madriguera desde Hogwarts tmb orbite y n paso nada...

Supongo k eso de debía a k entonces tu poder estaba mas k oculto... y ahora... supongo k tu cuerpo es mas consciente de k existe.- dijo Narcisa k ante la cara de Draco... Ginny dijo:

Vamos, k n t extrañe k dentro de poco empieces a liarla con el nuevo poder.

Si vuestra intención era entusiasmarme o alegrarme... n lo habéis conseguido mucho.- murmuró Draco.

En ese momento entro Harry a la sala.

Buenas Gin. Hola Narcisa. Malfoy.- saludo Harry.

Buenas.- dijo Ginny girándose.

Buenos días Harry.- saludo Narcisa educadamente.

Potter.- dijo Draco.

¿estas bien?.- pregunto Harry al ver la cara de Draco.

Si, solo orbitó.- dijo Ginny.

Ho! Entiendo. El mareo es insufrible.- dijo Harry.

OYE! – dijo Ginny mientras lo golpeaba levemente.

Jejeje... Bueno, llegó la hora. Ya podéis pasar con el resto de testigos.- informo Harry.

Bien Harry, gracias.- dijo Narcisa. Y se levantaron los tres.

Todo ira bien.- dijo Harry a Ginny mientras la abrazaba. Él sabia parte de lo k pasaba con Lucius Malfoy xo se iba a llevar al menos una sorpresa k n se esperaba...

Gracias.- cnt esta y se fue detrás de Narcisa y Draco k ya estaban entrando el la sala.

La sala era igual a la k se utilizó xa juzgar a Harry cuando tenía k empezar su quinto curso en Hogwarts. A excepción de que había dos sillas con cadenas y dos mesas xa los abogados defensores y los fiscales. En frente, mas arriba estaban el ayudante de juez, el ministro y su ayudante, Percy. A la derecha, justo enfrente de los miembros del Wizengamot había una tarima con una silla, xo esta si cadenas. Y al final de la sala había un banco donde ya había algunos testigos, como supuesto amigos de Pansy Parkinson. Narcisa, Draco y Ginny se sentaron junto los demás. De repente a Ginny le llegaron miles de pensamientos x parte de los chicos y de los Guías.

"Tranquila gin. Todo ira bien."

"no te preocupes, ese no vuelve a ver la luz del sol ni de coña!"

" ya veras! Pronto pasará todo esto."

Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que le enviaban mentalmente.

"Dile a Draco k cambie la cara, xk sino se pensaran k en cualquier momento se levantará y dirá: VIVA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!", le "dijo" Blaise divertido.

Ginny rió ante el comentario que le había enviado Blaise y giro a ver a Draco; el cual tenia un semblante bastante, muy tétrico.

Draco... Draco!.- dijo Ginny, xo sin alzar mucho la voz.- Blaise dice k t relajes y cambies la cara, k si n t juzgaran a ti tmb...

He! Vale... solo se le ocurre decir algo así a él... x cierto¿estais hablando mentalmente? Xo si no se puede!.- dijo Draco bajando el tono de voz.

La verdad es k n. Se supone k n podemos mantener contacto con ninguno de ellos, xo...- dijo Narcisa k lo había escuchado todo.

Xo tmp podrían conseguir pruebas...- concluyo Ginny.

A de mas, confían en nosotros.- dijo Narcisa.- ¿que pretendes que nos digas?.

Xo en ese momento se callaron xk un grupo de aurors entraban en la sala junto con Lucius Malfoy y Pansy "Malfoy". (vaya, Parkinson). Lucius se mostraba serio y con cara de fastidió; en cambio, Parkinson estaba nerviosa y n paraba de mirar a todas partes. A los dos los sentaron en las sillas donde inmediatamente las cadenas los ataron a ella. Los aurors que escoltaban a los dos acusados se sentaron en un banco al lado de la tarima xa testificar y Harry fue a sentarse entre el ministro y el ayudante del juez que se levanto y dijo:

TODOS EN PIE! PRESIDE LA SALA EL JUEZ LARSON!.- dicho esto un hombre de unos 50 años de mediana estatura, entro y se sentó en la butaca designada al juez.

Todos los presentes que se habían levantado no se sentaron asta que el juez lo ordeno, xo Lucius y Pansy no lo hicieron, al igual k los abogados defensores de la familia Malfoy.

A ver... ¿esta aquí Lucuis Malfoy y Pansy Malfoy?.- pregunto el juez, aunk ya sabía k si, solo era protocolo.

Si.- cnt Lucíus y Pansy a la vez.

Y ¿como s declararan?.- volvió a preguntar el juez, aunk para él era obvio lo k iban a responder.

Inocentes.- cnt uno de los abogados defensores.

Y ASTA AKI PUEDEN LEER! ( xa los k n son de España, era una frase k se decía en un programa llamado un, dos, tres,... Bueno, en verdad era un concurso. Lo siento se me fue la olla otra vez... Hacia mucho k n me pasaba x eso... jejejeje)

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a ta,ta, ta,chan! ¿que os pareció el capitulo esta vez? No esk haya avanzado mucho en el tiempo la verdad... mi idea era poner aquí el juicio, xo... esk me voy x las ramas y me pierdo... jooooo... lo siento. Xo así es más... emocionante? No lo sé, vosotros ya me diréis... X cierto! Siento el retraso, esk yo tmb leo y este fin de semana n e podido leer ningún fic... :(

**LadyVega:** Que te pareció? Supongo k n t dio ningún infarto ni nada, no? Como ves Draco va a testificar, era algo k ya tenia en mente, xo con tu review me confirmaste k lo tenía k poner a testificar. El juicio es xa el próximo capitulo xk sino ya sería kilométrico y me enviarías a... paseo, xa decirlo de una forma fina!. ¿se puede saber k ideas retorcidas tienes en mente? Yo ya tengo mi idea de como acaban esos dos, xo bueno... eso de k lo mió era mas diplomático ¿era k t a sabido a poco o k así n había k "censurar" nada? Sobre la pesadilla de Gin ... ya ves k te puedes hacer una idea de k era esa, n tan pesadilla, de hecho es un recuerdo, xo se explicara... ya sabes k todo se explica... (si es k n me dejo algo :P). Bueno, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Gin. W Black:** Creo k capte la indirecta de k actualizase rápido... no sé x k... ¿lo sabes tu? (Lara se da aires de despistada a lo Luna) Me alegro de k ya estés al corriente! X cierto! WOLA! Esk me acabo de releer tu review y eran unas de las primeras ideas k s m han kedado y perdí mis modales, sorry :(. Ya ves k Ginny esta tomando otro rombo con esto de Draco, xo tú tranquila que todo se dará... Tarde o temprano... xo se dará! Las cosas entre ellos dos de momento van bien. La verdad, podrían ir peor, xa k mentir! Xo poco a poco... ASTA ARREGLO LAS COSAS CON MARK! Quien lo iba a decir! Con los pikes k tenían... Bueno, espero k te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy... mañana empezaré con el siguiente. (si no se me va lo olla y empiezo ya). X cierto! Veo k cogiste uno de los significados del titulo del fic, jejejeje... bueno dejo de hacer el burro k ya empiezo a decir tonterías... Nos leemos y hasta pronto! DEW y un beso...! X cierto! ACTUALIZA TU MISION DE AMOR!

**Al resto de lectores**: Espero k os haya gustado y k n m toméis x loca... creo k eso ya lo hace mi madre... así k con ella creo k lleno el cupo... jejejjeje... Bueno, besos y me alegro de k sigáis ahí! Gracias.


	24. capitulo 23

Wola! Aquí vengo con otro capitulo de mi fic, espero k os guste. ( Y k n tarde mucho en subirlo...)

Bueno, me dejo de tonterías y a lo k vamos no?

Pues os dejo, asta el final!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Todos los presentes que se habían levantado no se sentaron asta que el juez lo ordeno, xo Lucius y Pansy no lo hicieron, al igual k los abogados defensores de la familia Malfoy. _

_A ver... ¿esta aquí Lucuis Malfoy y Pansy Malfoy?.- pregunto el juez, aunk ya sabía k si, solo era protocolo._

_Si.- cnt Lucius y Pansy a la vez._

_Y ¿como s declararan?.- volvió a preguntar el juez, aunk para él era obvio lo k iban a responder. _

_Inocentes.- cnt uno de los abogados defensores. _

**Capitulo 23 **

Ante la contestación del abogado muchos pensaron... "como no!" con toda su ironía. Ginny n pudo evitar rodar los ojos y Narcisa los puso en blanco, mientras Draco los miraba con odio y los maldecía sin remedio.

Bien, bueno era de esperar.- comento el juez con un tono mas bajo.- Bien, ahora se procederá a la lectura de los delitos de los que se le acusa... Sr. Fiscal, proceda por favor.- dijo el juez, ahora si, en alto.

Pansy y Lucius se sentaron junto a sus abogados y el fiscal del Ministerio de Magia Ingles se levanto con un pergamino bien enrollado k dejo caer asta el suelo. Se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer.

El Ministerio de Magia junto con algunas denuncias de particulares acusan a la señora Pansy Malfoy de.

Mortifagia

Tortura

Asesinato

Engaño

Estafa

Robo

Suplantación de un alto cargo del Ministerio

Asalto a Azkaban

Asesinato de un auror

Aplicación de Magia Oscura

... (N/a y mas cosas k la autora de este fic n dirá xa no aburrir)

Al señor Lucius Malfoy se le acusa de:

Mortifagia

Tortura

Asesinato e intento de asesinato de una menor entre otros

Engaño

Estafa

Robo

Asalto a Azkaban

Fuga de Azkaban

Aplicación de Magia Oscura

Estudio y manipulación de Magia Antigua sin supervisión

Extorsión

Amenaza a gente tanto del mundo mágico y muggle

... (N/a y mas cosas, xo xa n aburrir me lo ahorro vale?)

Por estos delitos el día de hoy ambos serán juzgados y castigados.

Dicho esto el sr. Fiscal volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se sentó. Los visitantes estaban con los ojos abiertos, sabían k habían suficientes cargos xa el Beso del Dementor, xo n tantos. Todos pensaron lo mismo, "este juicio será interesante...".

Acto seguido el fiscal llamo xa declarar a varios de los testigos. Todos subían y respondían a les preguntas de el fiscal y el abogado defensor muy nerviosos ante la mirada penetrante de Lucius Malfoy. Algunos de ellos tomaron el Veritaserum, bien xk el juez podía creer que los testigos no eran del todo sinceros, o bien xk estaban tan cohibidos que no decían la verdad x miedo o nervios. El fiscal dejo xa los últimos a Draco, Narcisa y Ginny, los cuales esperaban pacientemente en el banco asta que los llamarán. Aunque Draco estaba cada vez más inquieto. Tuvieron que hacer varios descansos y la hora de la comida ya había pasado, era un juicio muy largo y complicado.

Después del tercer descanso llamaron a Draco. Este al escuchar su nombre se levanto y fue directo hacia la silla, eso si, sin quitarle la mirada a su padre y a Pansy, los cuales miraban a Draco amenazantes; sobre todo Lucius Malfoy.

Bien, como ya le remitimos en la carta su declaración será bajo los efectos del Veritaserum.- le dijo el juez a Draco.

Si, no me importa.- dijo Draco serio.

Entonces un auror se acerco a él con un vaso con la poción y se la ofreció a Draco. Este miro la poción, miro a Ginny, después a su madre y xa finalizar a su padre. Y de un sorbo se tomo todo el contenido del vaso k se volvió a llevar, ya vacío, el mismo auror.

Bien, comencemos. El efecto es instantáneo.- dijo el fiscal.- ¿puede decir su nombre completo xa k conste?

Draco Salazar Malfoy.- cnt Draco ya bajo el efecto de la poción.

¿Desde cuando esta usted de Londres?.- prosiguió el fiscal.

Desde ayer a primera hora.

¿De donde venía?

De la Mansión Riddel de Escocia.

¿Vino sin imprevistos o huyo?

Huí.

¿xk?

Estaba en contra de mi voluntad.

¿En contra de su voluntad, ¿no quiere estar con su esposa?

No quiero a mi esposa.- aclaro Draco sin variar ni lo mas mínimo su semblante serio.

¿Eso quiere decir que se casó a la fuerza?

No.

¿No, ¿entonces se acabo el amor, Sr. Malfoy?

Nunca hubo amor, me case bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius.

¿Se le aplico Magia Oscura o Antigua en usted? Aparte de la maldición...

Si, probaban en mi todas las pociones y hechizos de la Magia Antigua que conseguían y era un blanco perfecto xa los ratos de aburrimiento de los demás mortifagos. – explico Draco.

¿Fue torturado x los mortifagos?

Si.

¿Y xo su padre?

Si.

Con la maldición imperdonable Cruccius?

Si.

Cuando fue la primera vez de ello?

Cuando tenía 8 años.

¿8 años?. ¿Eras el único que recibía ese trato en tu casa?

No. Mi madre también sufría maltratos de mi padre.

¿Pegaba a tu madre?

Si.

¿Hiciste algo xa evitarlo?

Nunca pude, solo pude ayudar a Ginny xa quitarle un conjuro a mi madre.

¿La Sra. Weasely estaba al corriente?

A partir de mis 17 años. Sus 16 años.

Entiendo... Podría explicar a la sala como se llego a casar con Pansy Malfoy?

Al final de mi 7º curso estaba decidido a no entrar a las filas de Voldemort y ya sabía toda la verdad de mi madre y su relación con Ginny. Xo necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos de todo esto; así k pedí ayuda a mi madre y me fui a Estados Unidos. Una tarde Pansy vino a verme, me dijo que no era mortifago y que quería arreglar las cosas. Yo la creí, xo ya no la veía igual, provoco mucho dolor. Aun así ella venia de vez en cuando y quedábamos xa tomar café o cualquier cosa. Un día me dijo que había descubierto un sitio que le recordaba a Hogwarts y que quería que fuera. Así que un fin de semana fuimos. Xo allí nos esperaban mortifagos, mi padre y el Señor... Voldemort. Nunca conseguí salir de allí yo solo, me atacaron y me aturdieron. Estuve prisionero varios meses y entonces fue cuando empezaron a probar en mi varías pociones, conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones de Magia Antigua. Tmb como blanco perfecto xa las maldiciones y torturas de mortifagos aburridos. Asta que un día me aplicaron la maldición Imperius para que me casara con Pansy y no me resistiese. Por aquel entonces Potter ya había acabado con Voldemort, ellos seguían igual, como si nada. Como si un día él se volviera a alzar, xo eso es imposible.

La suma de las maldiciones y la de la Magia Antigua en mi cuerpo hizo que tuviese amnesia y no reconocía a nadie, solo a Pansy y a poco más. Ese efecto estuvo en mi durante mucho tiempo, no se cuantos años podrían haber sido; xo cuando notaron que ya era yo otra vez me amenazaron con la vida de la gente que me importaba y sus familiares. Así k 8 familias estaban amenazadas si yo no hacia lo que debía. Durante todo ese tiempo intente escapar igualmente, xo a los pocos días me encontraban y me lo hacían pagar. X culpa de mis huidas muggles y magos jóvenes habían pagado x ello. Durante estas huidas recogía información de mi madre o de Blaise, Ginny, Sam, Mark, Remus,... cualquiera, xa saber donde podían estar. Debido al trabajo de Ginny y la fama que tiene en el sector la pude hallar, xo la información era muy confusa y hasta que no la encontré junto con Blaise en una de sus bodas, no pude confirmar todo lo que sabía. Después de esto tarde unos meses en arreglar todo xa que ayer pudiera llegar hasta aquí.- explico Draco.

Después de esa explicación todos estaban con la boca abierta, incluso Draco, el propio hijo de Lucius, había sufrido x culpa del propio Lucius, x él mismo. El fiscal, que aun sabiendo la historia de antemano, no conseguía salir de su asombro, prosiguió:

¿Nunca sospecho de las intenciones de la Sra. Malfoy cuando lo fue a ver a Estados Unidos?

Al principio si, claro. Xo insistió y me enseño su antebrazo; no había nada en el.

¿Desde un principio estuvo usted en Escocia?

Si

¿Cuando usted tenía amnesia también huía?

Si

Xk?

Algo me decía k no debía estar allí, k mi lugar era otro; xo cuando salía estaba desorientado y al poco me encontraban.

Las amenazas de quien eran?

De mi padre.

Amenazaba directamente a las familias de los jóvenes conocidos como Puntos Cardinales, al igual que a las familias de sus Guías?

Si, tmb estaban amenazados los Srs. Zabini.

Como conseguía la información de la Srta. Weasley.?

X un aparato muggle, el ordenador e Internet. Encontré un anunció en el que salía su nombre.

Como consiguió llegar hasta aquí?

Cuando huí de la mansión llegué al pueblo donde conseguí toda la información y conseguí coger un autobús muggle que llevase asta la ciudad. Allí busque un tren o algo x el estilo que fuese asta Londres, xo conseguí robar poco dinero de la mansión, así que llamé al autobús Noctámbulo (N/a: ¿de dice así?) y me llevo asta Londres. Una vez aquí pregunté en el Caldero Chorrenate y me dijeron donde estaba la casa de mi madre. Como no sabía las coordenadas exactas xa aparecerme tuve que alquilar una escoba k se regreso a la tienda en cuanto llegué a la casa que yo quería.

¿Tiene secuelas de las torturas?

Si.

¿Las podría mostrar?

Si.- dijo Draco mientras se quitaba la camisa xa dejar ver pequeñas cicatrices en la espada y el abdomen.

¿Le importa si le fotografiamos xa mostrarlas como pruebas?

No.

El ayudante del fiscal se levanto e hizo unas fotos a Draco que después etiqueto y las entrego al juez. Mientras el fiscal prosiguió y Draco se volvió a poner la camisa.

¿Usted es mortifago?

No.

Bien, creo que x ahora eso es todo. Gracias. – dijo el fiscal mientras se sentaba.

Draco no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Abogado defensor es su turno.- dijo el juez.

El abogado, un hombre más bien bajito se levanto de su silla y fue hacia Draco con el semblante serio.

Usted es hijo legitimo del Sr. Malfoy aquí presente, cierto?

Si.

Alguna vez le falto alguna cosa en su vida?

Si.

Nos podría decir el que?

Afecto x parte de mi padre desde niño, libertad de expresión, libertad xa elegir mi destino, mis amigos, mis acompañantes, mi esposa...

Bien, bien. Creo k la sala le entiende.- dijo el abogado fastidiado.

Su padre siempre le ha dado lo mejor o en su defecto, le ha hecho utilizar cosas de segunda mano?

Siempre me dio lo mejor del momento.

Su padre no de dio la oportunidad de irse a su casa hace tres años?

Si.

Y no lo hizo.- dijo el abogado más animado.

No.

Creé usted que su esposa no le ama?

No.

O sea, k si lo ama?

Si.

Su mujer alguna vez le ha hecho hacer algo que usted no quisiese?

No.

Xo usted afirma que se caso sin ser totalmente autónomo, no es así?

Si.

Entonces mi cliente bien pudo casarse en circunstancias similares a las suyas...

No lo creo.

No lo creé? No lo creé. Pues verá! Yo creo k ella estaba en una situación similar a la k usted dice que estuvo...

A eso Draco no cnt, al estar bajo el efecto del Veritaserum no pudo replicar, ya que no le habían hecho una pregunta directa.

Bien, la tarde de la colina que antes ha mencionado... vio usted con claridad a su padre?

No, todos estaban con las mascaras.

Entonces como sabe que su padre estaba entre los presentes?

Lo sé. Mi padre siempre esta en alguna salida que haga Voldemort.

Su padre le lanzo algún hechizo, conjuro o maldición?

Siempre me atacaban x la espalda.

Eso quiere decir que no sabe si era su padre?

Mi padre era y es el máximo responsable del estudio de la Magia Antigua. Solo él podía ordenar que se probaran los nuevos hallazgos.

A eso el abogado puso mala cara, no estaba consiguiendo lo que él quería... estaba limpiando la imagen de Lucius Malfoy como padre, asta cierto punto; xo en general le estaba saliendo el tiro x la culata.

A su entender... su padre o su esposa han visitado alguna vez a la Srta. Weasley o a la Sra. Black?

No, asta ayer noche.

Antes no?

No.

Y xk kería ir a verlas y dejar atrás a su pasado?

Xk ellas son lo mas importante de mi vida.- dijo Draco sin inmutar. A eso Ginny no sabía como comportarse, ni que hacer...

Bien, he acabado señoría. Eso es todo.- dijo el abogado defensor al ver que dijese lo que dijese no ayudaría a para nada a sus dos clientes.

Por favor, ¿le pueden dar el antídoto al Sr. Malfoy?.- dijo el juez.

El mismo auror que antes se había levantado lo hacía otra vez con otro líquido en otro vaso. Se acerco a Draco y le cogió la mano xa k este cogiese el vaso.

¿Podrías beber lo que te doy?.- dijo el auror xa k Draco le hiciera caso.

Si.- cnt Draco y acto seguido se bebió todo el contenido del vaso. A los pocos segundos Draco estaba parpadeando rápidamente, señal de que volvía a ser él mismo.

Sr. Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien?.- pregunto el juez.

Sí..- cnt este mirando a Ginny y a su madre ya k recordaba todo lo que había dicho.

Puede retirarse Sr. Malfoy.- ordeno el juez. Cosa que hizo Draco al instante. Se levanto y se volvió a sentar donde estaba.

Llamo a declarar a la Sra. Black.- dijo el fiscal bien alto. Narcisa respiro hondo y se levanto, para dirigirse hacía la silla de los testigos.

Mientras Ginny tocaba x un segundo el brazo de Draco xa llamar su atención. Este al notar la mano de Ginny se giro enseguida.

¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.- estas muy serio.

Si, tranquila. Todo bien, solo que ahora creo k me quite un peso de encima.- cnt este mientras tocaba, tmb x unos momentos, las manos de ella.

Lo siento, debí haberte escuchado antes...- dijo bajando la voz y la mirada.

No te preocupes. Era normal...- cnt el rubio, xo se callo xk el interrogatorio a su madre iba a comenzar.

Narcisa se había sentado ya en la silla xa los testigos cuando el juez tomo la palabra:

Da su palabra de bruja que dirá la verdad y solo la verdad?

Si, la doy.

Bien, sr. Fiscal... Su turno.- dijo el juez.

El fiscal se levanto y se dirigió a Narcisa.

Buenos días Sr. Black.

Buenos días.

Bueno, sabe que el mundo mágico tiene cierta confianza en usted y en cierto modo x eso tomamos su palabra en serio, así que sin mas preámbulos empezaré xa poder acabar rápido este mal trago, ¿de acuerdo Sr. Black?

De acuerdo y gracias.

No hay de que. ¿Podría decir su nombre xa que coste en acta?

Narcisa Amelie Black. (N/a: el segundo nombre en honor a una amiga mía k le encanta esa película)

Bien, según los papeles del Ministerio usted estuvo casada con el Sr. Malfoy 27 años, ¿eso es cierto?

Si, lo es.

Y de ese matrimonio nació su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

Si, así es.

Ustedes dos discutían sobre la educación de su hijo?

Si

Usted sospechaba que su ex-marido pudiera ser mortifago?

No. Lo sabía.

Xk?

Xk en lo que era nuestra casa siempre habían reuniones de mortifagos.

Incluso cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba desaparecido?

Si.

Dígame. Ha presenciado actos de mortifagos?

Si.

Se intento oponer a ese grupo de personas?

Si

Y k pasó?

Lucius me abofeteo.

Cuando fue la primera vez?

Cuando Draco fue a Hogwarts x primera vez. Xo no hice nada, obedecí y punto. No quería k mi hijo se enterara. Xo al pasar los años... las discusiones eran mas frecuentes y no se podían disimular tanto.

Alguna vez hubo algo más que una bofetada? – pregunto el fiscal, xo Narcisa bajo la mirada. Eso se le estaba haciendo muy duro, estaban llegando a la parte que no le gustaba ni un pelo.- si quiera agua solo tiene que decirlo. Puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera.

La cosa fue a peor a finales del sexto curso de mi hijo. De mi familia me venia todo esto de los Puntos Cardinales, yo sabía que era Guía, xo no sabía de quien. Durante años estuve recogiendo información que me dejaron mis antepasados xa poder estar preparada, xk si el poder se activaba, iba a ser duro. Nunca le dije nada a Lucius, xo el sospechaba que me traía algo entre manos y peleábamos mucho. A finales de aquel curso como ya dije, mi poder fue reclamado. Fui a ver al Consejo, a los Sabios. Más bien me llamaron. Allí conocí a los otros Guías y nos dijeron que conoceríamos a nuestros protegidos. Y así fue, supe que Ginny era mi protegida a las pocas horas. En ese entonces Ginny y los chicos estaban en Francia, xo yo n podía pasar la noche así k cada noche, me volvía a aparecer en la mansión. Lucius creía k le estaba engañando y discutíamos. Un día me tiró libros i otros objetos del despacho, xo no se llegó a más.

Señoría, en este momento querría presentar como nueva prueba el informe del doctor que visito a la entonces Sra. Malfoy.- dijo el fiscal cogiendo una carpeta y entregándosela al juez.

¿Podría seguir con la historia?

Un día mi marido me siguió asta Francia y descubrió que me estaba viendo con Ginny, que pasábamos largos ratos hablando y que la entrenaba físicamente. El enfureció y x la noche me lanzo un Cruccius. Me dijo que con él no se jugaba. Yo los días siguientes vigilaba que no hiciera nada y cuando acabo el curso escolar francés... nos secuestro, a Ginny y a mí. Estuvimos en una cabaña perdida en los bosques. Prácticamente siempre estábamos separadas, en cuartos distintos. Todos los días me interrogaban. Querían saber que me traía entre manos y si les había contado algo de los mortifagos a Ginny y la Orden del Fenix. A de más de que torturaban a Ginny varias veces al día.

¿Sabía en que consistían las torturas?

No.- Narcisa no aguantaba mas y lagrimas empezaban a correr x sus mejillas.- solo escuchaba gritos, sollozos y las risas de los mortifagos, me destrozaba el corazón. Sabía que ella podía aguantar xo yo... x momentos me desesperaba y gracias a que Ginny me apoyaba no decía nada... Cuando la veía tenía un aspecto horrible, inhumano. La dejaron sin comer nada mas de una semana y a mi me daban pan duro y agua sucia. Una noche desperté x un grito horripilante y unas carcajadas muy fuertes. Le estaban haciendo algo a Ginny en mitad de la noche, y eso no era normal. Al rato todo cesó y Ginny x primera vez orbito. Vino a mi habitación y después la ayude a orbitar de nuevo fuera del bosque. – en esos momentos estaba totalmente desconsolada. Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados y Draco miraba con furia a su padre mientras cogia de la mano a Ginny xa darle fuerzas.

Así fue como escaparon?

Si.

Cuanto tardaron en recuperarse?

Yo en un par de días estuve bien, xo Ginny tardo mas. Tenía lesiones profundas y serias, a de mas de que perdió mucha sangre.

Y en total cuanto tardo?

No estuvo en perfecto estado asta los 15 días de huir.

Y después que pasó?

Ginny se recupero psíquicamente muy rápido y enseguida continuamos con la rutina. Xo a mitad de vacaciones acondicionamos una sala en la Mansión Malfoy xa que los chicos tuvieran un lugar donde ir.

Volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy después de todo eso?

No teníamos otro remedio, ni otro sitio. Yo tuve que volver x mi hijo y xk Lucius me amenazaba que diría todo y que me denunciaría x abandono del hogar. X supuesto que Lucius no sabía que los chicos y los otros Guías estaban en la casa.

Después de eso debemos entender que siguieron las peleas?

Si. Discutíamos x cualquier cosa y al final las peleas eran hasta tal punto que casi me mataba.

Casi. Alguien la ayudaba?

Si. Ginny, podía curarme ya que las heridas eran recientes.

Se sabe que el Sr. Malfoy estudia la Magia Antigua, la utilizo alguna vez usted delante de él?

No. Nunca.

La utilizo contra usted?

Si.

Podemos saber que era?

Era un conjuro que hacía que no pudiera separarme de su lado, en sentido figurado. Estaba a su merced, y tenia que hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Cosas que a mi n me agradaban para nada...

Xo consiguió el antídoto.

Así es, después, cuando ya era libre, me divorcie lo antes posible.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias Sra. Black.

De nada.- cnt Narcisa lo mas cordialmente.

Abogado, su turno.- dijo el juez que intentaba ser lo mas imparcial posible; xo debía reconocer que relato de Narcisa lo había conmovido.

El abogado se levanto y miro a sus clientes, después a Narcisa y se dirigió al juez:

No hay preguntas señoría.

Y esk no podía, después de todo ese relato... ¿como querían que él intentase exculpar a Lucius Malfoy?. Aunk estaba seguro que Narcisa había omitido algunos detalles.

Puede retirarse Sra. Black.- dijo el juez muy amablemente. Esa mujer le había tocado la vena, xo sabía k el juicio no había acabado y que debía continuar.

Narcisa se levanto y se estaba dirigiendo hacía el banco cuando el fiscal se levanto y anunció:

Llamo a declarar a la Srta. Weasley.

Ginny se levanto y se soltó de Draco dándole una mirada de tranquilidad. X el camino se encontró con Narcisa la cual le rozo la mano cuando paso x su lado en señal de apoyo. Ginny le sonrió y se marcho hacía la tribuna de los testigos.

Da su palabra de bruja que dirá la verdad y solo la verdad?.- la pregunto el juez a Ginny.

Si, la doy.

Bien, sr. Fiscal. Cuando quiera puede empezar.- dijo el juez mirado al fiscal.

Gracias señoría.- cnt este que se levanto y fue hacía Ginny.

Buenos días srta. Weasley.

Buenos días.

Bueno, si confiamos en la palabra de la Sra. Black, en la suya ya es indudable; dado que usted incluso dio su vida x este mundo.

Gracias.- dijo Ginny cohibida. Pues muchos le recordaban su "sacrificio", como decían ellos, siempre y n sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras.

Intentaremos hacer esto lo mas rápido e indolora posible, de acuerdo?.- dijo el fiscal en tono amigable.

De acuerdo, xo dudo que sea indoloro.

Bien, empecemos. ¿Puede decir su nombre completo?

Ginebra Ágata Weasley.

Bien, gracias. Cuando reconoció xo primera vez y en persona al Sr. Malfoy como mortifago? Según usted claro.

A finales de mi cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

Donde?

Aquí mismo, en el Ministerio.

Bien. Usted sospechaba de alguna relación de la Sra. Malfoy con los mortifagos?

Si. Bueno, más bien lo sabía.

Si? Como se aseguro?

En mi sexto curso en Hogwarts. Lo empecé en Francia y llegué al castillo como Este, no como Ginny Weasley. Fui xa acabar con Sombra y los demonios que atacaban a los alumnos. Parkin... la Sra. Malfoy, dijo que avisaría a su padre y a los mortifagos xa k se aliasen con Sombra.

Y lo hicieron?

Lo intentaron.

Xk? Xk no llegó a hacerse efectiva la alianza?

Xk xa Sombra todos los magos éramos iguales, y a todos no quería matar; al igual que a los muggles. Los mortifagos les hacían reír y no iban a querer nada con ellos.

Y cual fue el resultado?

La muerte del Sr. Rotlan.

Xk murió, Acaso fue irrespetuoso con Sombra? No se lo explico bien?

No, si. Estoy segura que lo explico bien; xo el único motivo x su muerte, fue que era el mensajero.

Ese día tmb acudió el Sr. Malfoy a Hogwarts?

Si.

Xo no fue a hablar con Sombra?

No. El nos hizo una visita a nosotros.

Era la primera?

No. Desde k escape con Narcisa de aquella cabaña nos estuvo acechado. Nos perseguía e intentaba tirar x los suelos nuestros planes.

Y k pasó con ellos?

Unos demonios los atacaron y algunos fueron heridos.

Aja... podríamos retroceder al momento en que usted y la Sra. Black fueron secuestradas? Que paso?

Bueno, Narcisa y yo estábamos en un parque de París cuando apareció Lucius y algunos mortifagos más. Nos aturdieron y cuando desperté estaba en una habitación en mitad del bosque. Empecé a gritar y de unas de las paredes escuche la voz de Narcisa. Esa tarde aparecieron varios mortifagos y me dijeron que les tenia que contar todo lo que sabía, que qué hacia con Narcisa y que les dijese todo lo que sabia de la Orden. YO me negué, x supuesto y... Allí empezó el calvario. Me pegaron, me dieron puñetazos y me patearon. Me lanzaban maldiciones, me torturaban...

Perdón, xo podría decirnos como?

De varias maneras, me golpeaban con látigos, me colocaban en una maquina que tiraba de pies y manos..., me dejaron toda una noche y un día con un dementor..., me hicieron enfrentar a un hombre lobo... me... me daban palizas todos los días. Me dieron patadas x todo el cuerpo...- a Ginny cada vez se le hacía mas difícil explicar las cosas, la voz se le entrecortaba, xo ella seguía hablando. No se doblegaría ante Lucius.- a veces me hacían pequeños cortes x partes del cuerpo. En la habitación había una cajonera con un boggart que salía cada dos x tres... me lazaban cruccius y... y... me acosaron sexualmente. Si me desmayaba x el dolor me volvían a despertar y empezaban otra vez.

Le... le quedo alguna señal de esos días? .- dijo el fiscal que se quedo perplejo ante todo aquello.

Si.

Podría decirnos el que?

Tengo varias marcas x los brazos y el cuello.

Nos las puede enseñar?

Ginny levanto la cabeza xa dejar ver una cicatriz que empezaba debajo de la oreja izquierda y iba bajando en diagonal asta el final del cuello. Después mostró su muñeca izquierda y se vio que había cicatrices que mostraban que años atrás se le habían cortado las venas. Entones miro a Narcisa, al resto de los chicos en las gradas, a su familia y x ultimo al fiscal. Este no entendía muy bien esa mirada, xo al ver lo que estaba haciendo Ginny, abrió la boca a más no poder.

Ginny se quito el guante de redecilla del brazo derecho y prosiguió x el otro guante blanco que tenia debajo y allí grabado en su piel, estaba la marca.

La Marca Tenebrosa que identifica a un mortifago estaba en el antebrazo derecho de Ginny.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: ¿que os parece la historia? Creo que martirizo mucho a Ginny, no? Xo a k le da juego? Jejejeje... Bueno, yo estoy en ese juicio y creo k se me para el corazón de la impresión o algo x el estilo... ¿a vosotros no? Bueno, k conste que no quiero que a nadie le de ningún chungo raro... y no va x nadie... jejejee... a y x favor, n me matéis x hacerle esto a Gin, ya se que es cruel, xo esk Lucius Malfoy, (al menos en mi historia) es cruel... bueno, nos vemos y un besito!

**Gin. W Black****** Wola! Si la otra vez lo pude dejar interesante... ¿ahora que? Xk n veas con las escena... y lo k falta! Esk tengo una mente... k déjala correr... las cosas entre Draco y Ginny se van encaminando no te preocupes, xo ahora se enteran de mas de una verdad... o no? Bueno, todo se vera tu tranquila... Ya ves k el juicio no a acabado, xo esk si lo hacia todo en un capitulo... podía ser infinito, y no era plan, jejejeje... bueno, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos pronto! Dew! Besos!

**Ginny-ForEver**¿como que no se vale dejar el cap. así? No ves que así es mas interesante! Bueno, el próximo capitulo lo intentare subir antes del miércoles, xk si no os vais a tener que esperar un poco mas... k me voy de vacaciones unos días... jejejejee... Tu tranquila que entre Draco y Ginny todo se va encaminando...

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y no te haya aburrido mucho. Un beso!

**Abin:** Wola! Dos meses! Pues si que han pasado cosas, y las que están x pasar... jejejeje... no, tmp falta mucho ya xa el fic, n te creas... (tmp lo se seguro, xo bueno) Espero que te haya gustado, no vemos pronto! Dew, un beso!

**yuna malfoy black:** Wola! Espero k puedas seguir leyendo el fic, y los demás k siguas... sin tener que estar de incógnito... xo bueno, tu cuando puedas lees y ya esta. Vale? Venga un beso y suerte xa k t pongan Internet! Dew!


	25. capitulo 24

Wola! Ayer subí el cap anterior y ya tengo tres o cuatro reviews! Vaya, creo k eso es un record xa mí :P GRACIAS!

Como reconozco que deje el cap en una situación... digamos interesante; intentare subir este cap lo antes posible.

Bueno, os dejo y espero que os guste el capitulo! Hasta ahora!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior... **

_Podría decirnos el que? _

_Tengo varias marcas x los brazos y el cuello. _

_Nos las puede enseñar? _

_Ginny levanto la cabeza xa dejar ver una cicatriz que empezaba debajo de la oreja izquierda y iba bajando en diagonal asta el final del cuello. Después mostró su muñeca izquierda y se vio que había cicatrices que mostraban que años atrás se le habían cortado las venas. Entones miro a Narcisa, al resto de los chicos en las gradas, a su familia y x ultimo al fiscal. Este no entendía muy bien esa mirada, xo al ver lo que estaba haciendo Ginny, abrió la boca a más no poder. _

_Ginny se quito el guante de redecilla del brazo derecho y prosiguió x el otro guante blanco que tenia debajo y allí grabado en su piel, estaba la marca. _

_La Marca Tenebrosa que identifica a un mortifago estaba en el antebrazo derecho de Ginny. _

**Capitulo 24 **

Toda la sala se quedo en el más profundo de los silencios. Nadie era capaz de decir nada. Ginny tendía el brazo lo suficiente xa que todo el mundo pudiera ver la carabera en su antebrazo, su mirada estaba perdida, recordando aquellos momentos que nunca querría haber vivido y que la noche anterior los revivió.

Draco al poco pudo reaccionar y dirigió su mirada a su madre, la cual no le pudo sostener la mirada y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse. Molly Weasley estaba desencajada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y enseguida encontró refugió en los brazos de su marido que miraba con profundo odio a Lucius Malfoy; al igual que el resto de sus hijos y que Harry Potter; el cual era ya de la familia.

HIJO DE PERRA! SERÁS DESGRACIADO!.- empezó a gritar Draco que se había levantado y se dirigía a su padre.

Draco, NO!.- decía Narcisa la cual intentaba sujetar a su hijo.

SEÑOR MALFOY X FAVOR! ORDEN! NO PERMITIRE ACTOS DE VANDALISMO EN ESTA SALA!.- Grito el juez. Draco al escucharle lo miro con furia.- Le advierto que si no se comporta le pediré que salga de la sala...- le advirtió.

Draco no dijo nada más, sino que se fue otra vez con su madre y se sentó mirando fijamente a su padre. Narcisa intentaba calamar a Draco mientras Ginny lo miraba sorprendida y agachaba la mirada.

Sr. Fiscal. X favor, prosiga.- dijo el juez.

El fiscal que aun estaba en estado de shock no dijo nada, siguió allí parado.

Señor fiscal, x favor, proceda.- repitió el juez al ver que este seguía igual.

Al final el fiscal reacciono y volvió a mirar a Ginny.

Po... podría dejarnos hacerle unas fotos?

X supuesto.- dijo Ginny recobrando la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Otra vez la persona que antes había fotografiado a Draco se levanto y fue hacia Ginny. Después de hacerle unas fotos, las preguntas siguieron. Ginny x instinto se rodeo la cintura con su brazo xa evitar que la Marca se le viera.

Bien, nos podría decir como sucedió lo de su brazo?

Fue la ultima noche, yo x fin podía descansar un poco, estaba débil. Hacia mucho que no comía, ni bebía. Me empezaba a deshidratar y empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Xo de repente me desperté xk unas manos me sujetaban de pies y manos. Me cogieron el brazo derecho y Lucius Malfoy me hizo la Marca.

Y luego, k pasó?

Bueno, el dolor era insoportable. La vista se me empezó a nublar, xo conseguí mantenerme con sentido. Los mortifagos se empezaron a reír de mí; Lucius dijo que así siempre estaría ligada a él y después se marcharon. Poco después empecé a notar un leve dolor y que algo en mi estaba cambiando; desee salir de allí; comprobar que Narcisa estaba bien y... orbite. Orbite asta la habitación de Narcisa. Una vez allí, ella me ayudo a orbitar de nuevo xa salir de allí.

Y a donde fueron?

Salimos al bosque y después conseguimos llegar a la casa de Paul. Allí estuvimos hasta que nos recuperamos.

No fue al medico?

No.

Xk?

Mis poderes se estaban desarrollando y algún tipo de tratamiento me podría haber provocado grandes daños; incluso la muerte. Así que dejamos que todo siguiera su curso.

Utilizo sus propios poderes xa curarse? Si no recuerdo mal, es usted la que posee ese don.

Si. Poco a poco mi cuerpo me fue curando de los daños físicos, primero los mas graves y después los mas leves.

Y después que ocurrió?

Después teníamos que buscar un sitio donde estar los 8. En casa de Paul no podíamos, así que cuando Narcisa y yo tuvimos las fuerzas suficientes fuimos a la Mansión Malfoy.

A la sala que antes ha mencionado la Sra. Black, no es cierto?

Exacto.

Usted sabía de la peleas del entonces matrimonio?

Si.

Como?

Un día los escuche y tuve que ayudar a Narcisa con sus heridas. Ese poder ya lo dominaba y tenía varías nociones de curación. Así que la ayudaba. Al notar que las peleas eran continuas ideamos una forma con la cual ella me pudiese llamar sin problemas, estuviera donde estuviera.

Y fue efectivo?

Si.

En su opinión... la Sra. Black alguna vez pudo haber muerto?

Si. Hubo un día en el que la tuve que ir a atender a la escalera, ya que no pudo ni llegar a su cuarto, que era donde siempre la atendía. Las heridas y los moratones que tenía eran muy graves y si no eran curadas, podría haber muerto mas de una vez.

Cuando fue que Narcisa Black decidió salir de esa casa?

Cuando regresé a mi curso escolar en Francia. Entonces no podía desaparecer así como así del colegio y no se podía arriesgar.

Fue entonces cuando el Sr. Malfoy empezó a aparecer en sus actuaciones?

Si, reclamaba a Narcisa que lo había abandonado; xo al final opto x desacreditarla y no insistir tanto...

Alguna vez puso en verdadero peligro sus vidas?

Alguna. Xo casi siempre el que corría mayor peligro era él mismo.

Ya entiendo...- dijo el fiscal, xo fue interrumpido x una llamarada que salio del suelo, hacia arriba.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho, y varias personas se asustaron. Ginny y los demás, ya adivinaron que era eso, un demonio del Mundo Antiguo, así k ninguno de los 10 se lo pensaron dos veces y saltaron, literalmente hacia el centro de la sala.

NO! HARRY KDATE DONDE ESTAS!.- grito Ginny al ver que Harry estaba de pie.

Narcisa creo una pantalla de protección que envolvía a los demás testigos, entre ellos su hijo. Paul, hizo lo mismo xo a los aurores que estaban sentados en otro banco. Remus, hizo lo propio con la parte donde estaban el ministro, su ayudante, el juez, el ayudante de este y Harry. Alexander, hizo la pantalla xa los miembros del Wizengamot y algunos observadores; como la familia Weasley. Sam la hizo con el fiscal y el ayudante de este.

Ginny, Jean, Mark, Loui y Blaise se habían puesto alrededor de las llamas confiando que sus Guías protegieran a los demás. Loui que estaba de cara a Lucius vio que movía los labios muy rápido y los ojos les tenían extraños. Así que miro a Ginny que era la que estaba más cerca de este y le dijo mentalmente:

" Gin, creo k es Lucius el que hace esto. Rompe la conexión."

Ginny se giro xa ver a Lucius y efectivamente lo vio como en trance, así que cogió la jarra de agua que había en la mesa y le tiro en agua x la cabeza. Este le miro con odio y se iba a levantar, xo las cadenas de la silla se lo impidieron.

¿Que crees que haces estupida?.- le dijo como si la que se estaba equivocando era ella.

¿Estupida? Aquí el único entupido eres tú! ¿Que crees que haces, he?.- dijo Ginny enfadada.

Hay que ser inútil, de verdad.-dijo Mark. Xo nadie mas dijo nada, pues un demonio de 3 metros apareció en frente de la sala.

Jejejeje... vaya! Si es una bonita reunión de magos y brujas... Ho! Xo que ven mis ojos! El mismísimo ministro de Magia Ingles!.- dijo el demonio con una voz muy grave.

CALLATE! MARCHATE ANTES DE QUE PASE NADA, Y X HOY TE DEJAMOS EN PAZ!.- grito Jean.

Ho! Xo si son los magníficos Puntos Cardinales! Y k veo aki! Don... no tengo un lugar definido.- cnt el demonio con burla refiriéndose a Blaise.

MARCHATE!.- grito Mark.

Vete. YA!.- ordeno Ginny.

Si? Y solo vosotros vais a luchar contra mí? Esto será divertido...- dijo el demonio mientras hacia que una niebla negra se formara en un mano. Después se la lanzo a Jean que la esquivo en seguida.

Como respuesta recibió 4 golpes de artes marciales x parte del resto. El demonio se tambaleo, xo los chicos no bajaron la guardia y cuando iba a atacar a Ginny esta hizo que explotara la mano con la que iba a atacarla. El demonio enfureció y atacaba a los 5 sin saber muy bien que hacer. Así k Blaise paralizo al demonio xa que los otros cuatro se reagrupasen xa hacer un único xo contundente golpe. El efecto se iba perdiendo en el demonio xo Blaise insistía y les daba mas tiempo.

Mark hizo aparecer un libro y buscaron al demonio en él, cuando lo encontraron memorizaron el hechizo que podía acabar con él y hicieron aparecer sus armas. La espada, la lanza, el sable y el arco con las flechas. Los cuatro se prepararon.

BLAISE DEJALO. NOSOTROS NOS OCUPAMOS!.- dijo Mark.

Blaise hizo caso y se aparto. Los cuatro se abalanzaron contra él y con movimientos sutiles, ágiles y acertados iban hiriendo al demonio, asta que Loui consiguió darle un papel con el hechizo a Blaise xa que les ayudase.

Cuando Blaise ya se lo había leído y memorizado, le pidió una daga a su padre, que se la hizo aparecer de inmediato, y aviso:

LISTO!

BIEN, ES EL MOMENTO!- grito Jean.

Los 5 se volvieron a colocar como antes, en forma destella de 5 puntas. Los otros 4, hicieron aparecer otras dagas y se hicieron dos cortes en las palmas de las manos y dejaron caer las dagas. Y mientras se cogian de las manos, decían:

EL CIRCULO DE SANGRE ESTA HECHO, EL CIRCULO DE PODER ESTA PRESENTE. DESAPARECE, VUELVE AL ABISMO DEL QUE PROCEDES Y NUNCA SALGAS DE TU TUMBA!

El demonio el cual ya estaba muy débil x las heridas, exploto en mil pedazos que se fueron desintegrando y desapareció sin dejar ninguna señal de haber estado alguna vez allí.

De los golpes de la batalla la mesa del abogado defensor, se rompió y las sillas destrozadas, dejando así libre a Lucius y Pansy. Estos poco a poco se iban marchado hacia la puerta, xo no fueron los suficientemente rápidos. Ginny se fijo en ellos y fue directa a Lucius. Al llegar ante él n se reprimió y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEJASTE LA INTELIGENCIA? Si es k alguna vez tuviste claro!.- dijo Ginny verdaderamente cabreada.

Lucius la miro con burla y diversión.

¿Que no te gusto el regalito?.- dijo Pansy con burla.

Tu cállate que no tienes ni media osita, GILIPOLLAS! Que eres inútil hasta xa insultar!.- cnt Ginny.

Como ves, he adelantado mucho en Magia Antigua.- dijo Lucius orgulloso.

Siii... ahora invocas a demonios de bajo nivel; xo tmb t as puesto en evidencia y as rebelado al juez, fiscal y ministro que eres culpable de utilizar la Magia Antigua.- dijo Mark que estaba al lado de Ginny.

Lucius lo vio con odio xo se reprimió de cnt. Se giro xa dirigirse a la puerta de nuevo, xo se encontró k detrás estaba Loui.

¿Donde crees k vas?.- pregunto Loui divertido.

Nos dejareis ir, hoy.- cnt el rubio tranquilo.

¿Y se puede saber xk?.- dijo Jean k estaba con Loui.

Xk puedo seguir haciendo que aparezcan mas demonios, xk me aburrí y ella se ira conmigo xk espera un hijo mió.- dijo Lucius girando xa ver a Ginny.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, xo allí la imaginación de Ginny voló y se los imagino a los dos en una cama; su reacción fue hacer una cara de asco y unos movimientos con los brazos un tanto cómicos.

Aagggrrr! X Merlin!... Haaa!.- dijo Ginny.

Esto empieza a parecerse a una telenovela de aquellas de la tarde!.- comento Mark.

Lucius! Kdamos en k este niño sería hijo de Draco!.- chillo Pansy con voz de niña mimada.

Todos se giraron xa verla con cara de "¿esta está loca o k?". Draco ya no sabía k cara poner ni donde meterse; xo eso si, su odio a esas dos personas iba en aumento x segundos.

CALLATE! Estupida! ¿k mas da kien sea el padre, el linaje de los Malfoy continuara y eso es lo único k importa!.- cnt Lucius ya perdiendo la paciencia.- ese hijo mió lo llevas tu ahora, xo de a.C. poco lo tendrá ella.- dijo apuntando a Ginny k abrió los ojos como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.- ella es quien dará a luz a esa criatura. Seguro k conseguirá sus poderes y será el Malfoy más poderoso que jamás haya existido xk...

Xo no pudo acabar xk los 4 chicos habían reaccionado de la misma forma. Los habían paralizado, congelado.

Ya me canse de ese color.- dijo Jean con voz de cansado.

De verdad que estos desvarían a más no poder. No tendrían que ir a Azckaban, sino a San Murgo... Como regaderas.- iba diciendo Loui.

Ahora si que es una telenovela de aquellas raras.- dijo Mark.

Como una cabra! Loco de remate. ¿xo k se cree k ese? ¿se piensa k soy una incubadora andante o k?.- dijo Ginny k mas bien estaba indignada.

El resto de la sala no decía nada, se quedaron de piedra y no sabían k hacer delante de esa situación. Xo Paul reparo las sillas y las mesas de los abogados y le dijo a Jean:

Hey! Jean! Levitalos hasta aquí k estarán mejor en estas lindas sillas con cadenitas y esas cosas.- dijo medio divertido.

Jean no se hizo de esperar y llevo a Pansy y a Lucius hasta las sillas y los ataron de nuevo. Después les quitaron el efecto de la paralización y estos al verse así de nuevo no dijeron nada; ya vieron k no podrían hacer nada. Jean, Mark, Blaise y Loui fueron donde Ginny y extendieron las manos.

Haz de tu magia.- dijo Mark sonriendo.

Ginny le sonrió y le dio un pekeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Hey! K me acabo de batir contra un tío el doble k yo!.- se kjo este.

Y yo k crees k he hecho, mirar?.- cnt Ginny divertida.- anda traer aquí.

Ginny curo los cortes de las manos de los cuatro y se fue a sentar de nuevo a la silla de testigos y los Guías quitaron los escudos de protección. El resto de los chicos y los Guías volvieron a sus sitios, como Ginny; xa k se retomase el juicio.

Esto... visto lo sucedido ahora mismo... haremos un descanso xa k estos jóvenes recuperen fuerzas y xa k tanto el fiscal como el abogado defensor hagan lo que crean conveniente. Sr. Potter, encárguese de k la testigo no hable con nadie.- dijo el juez que volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación.

Si, señor.- cnt Harry.

Bien, pues... un descanso de 30 minutos.- dijo el juez. Y todos en la sala se empezaron a mover y a hacer murmullos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Ginny ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry bajo asta al final del todo y fue con Ginny que se quedo en la silla donde estaba.

Xk nunca me lo dijiste, Gin?.- pregunto Harry refriéndose a la Marca Tenebrosa.

Y k kerias k t dijese? Oye, Harry. Llevo la Marca de aquellos k adoran al asesino de tus padres. Nos vamos a hacer una cerveza de Mantequilla?.- dijo Gin sarcástica.

Vale, no hubiera sido la mejor forma, xo... no sé. Creí k confiabas en mi.- dijo Harry un poco molesto.

Xa que Harry? No hubiera soportado k me miraseis con si fuera un bicho raro... ya me sentía algo desplazada... y... ¿como querías k dijese en voz alta algo k me atormentaba?... Tardé mucho en asimilar k llevaba esto tatuado en mi brazo...- dijo Ginny con la cabeza gacha, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Harry se doblegase. En el fondo siempre había entendido a Ginny en eso; él a veces tmb se sentía desplazado x ser el Niño k vivió.

Lo siento, Gin. No pensé en eso, yo solo... quiero que sepas k m puedes decir lo k sea. Mi opinión de ti nunca cambiará. ¿sabes? Creo k en el fondo tengo a un acompañante en esto de ser algo... "especial"?.- comento Harry.

Si, yo tmb sentí algo así. Cuando me paso lo de Sombra x semanas estuvieron hablando de mi. Y el Profeta ni t cuento! Bueno, tú ya lo viste... Fue entonces cuando pude comprender una parte de lo que era tu vida desde los 11 años. La verdad k asta k no lo vives x ti mismo, no lo llegas a comprender.- dijo Ginny.

Si, bueno. Con la diferencia k tu si k moriste x salvarnos y yo n tuve k llegar a ese extremo... – comento Harry divertido.

Si. Jajajajaja... Fue una "pekeñisima..." diferencia.- dijo Gin sarcástica.

Yo creo k era una GRAAANNN diferencia.- dijo Harry serio.

Harry... Estaba siendo sarcástica...

Ho! Claro, ya lo sabía.- dijo Harry haciéndose el entendido.

Si ya!

Vale, n lo pille... esk a veces n sé cuando eres sarcástica y cuando no...- se defendió Harry.

Jejejeje, vale! Cambio de tema. Al final t vas a asociar con los gemelos?.- pregunto Ginny.

Ufff... no sé. La verdad esk le va bastante bien y yo n he hecho nada... no creo k lo merezca.

Les diste el dinero xa comenzar su sueño. Y xa ellos eso fue un gesto muy noble x tu parte, nunca t lo agradecerán tanto como a ellos les gustaría.

Xo si n tienen k agradecerme nada! Con ver k salen adelante y que ayudan a tus padres yo ya estoy contento!

Ya lo sé... y ellos ya lo saben. Xo xa ellos n es suficiente... la decisión es tuya xo te lo digo en serio... no lo hacen xk se vean obligados, lo hacen x gusto...

Bueno, ya veré k hago.- comento Harry pensativo.

Así estuvieron hablado de cosas triviales k n tenían nada k ves con el caso hasta k paso la media hora y entraron todos, después el juez entró en la sala y Harry se volvió a su sitio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººcomo lo vive Draco ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco salió empujado x su madre hacia la sala donde habían estado antes de entrar y donde habían pasado todos los descansos.

Dime. ¿desde cuando lo sabias?.- dijo una vez ya estaban en la sala y estaban suficientemente lejos de los otros testigos.

Saber el que?- dijo Narcisa haciéndose la tonta.

Lo de la Marca, madre. No te hagas la tonta k ambos sabemos k n lo eres...- cnt Draco serio.

Hijo esa es una historia k Ginny esta explicando en el juicio y k ella te tendría k contar n yo.- dijo Narcisa con la esperanza d n tener k seguir x ese camino.

Madre, n t pido k m explikes como paso todo eso... me estoy empezando a hacer una idea k n me gusta nada, x cierto... Te pido k me digas desde cuando lo sabias.

Desde la misma noche k se la hicieron.- cnt Narcisa ya derrotada.

Draco abrió los ojos y se paso la mano x la cara, como si eso le aclarase las cosas.

Y xk n m lo dijisteis? Xk n m dijisteis k mi padre se a dedicado a joder la vida a las personas k m rodean y k yo aprecio?

Narcisa no dijo nada, solo miraba a su hijo con alegría.

Y ahora, k? k t hace tan feliz?.- pregunto Draco desconcertado.

K es verdad. K la quieres y k la puedes hacer feliz; k llega el día en k pueda ver a mi hijo feliz de verdad.

Draco se kedo helado. La keria de verdad, si, él sabia k la keria,; k era una de las cosas mas preciadas en su vida; xo k se le viese tanto y k llegase a ser asta el punto k su madre decía... hacia mucho k había desistido de la posibilidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Creía k esa idea k lo hacia tirar hacia adelante y n rendirse, era en parte un espejismo k él mismo se había creado; xo no. Todo era verdad. Su verdad.

Me siento raro. Estoy asustado.- confesó Draco.

Es normal. Todo el mundo se asusta ante algo nuevo y diferente.- cnt Narcisa.

¿como no le vi la Marca?.- retornó al tema Draco.

Narcisa rodó los ojos, dando a entender k empezaba a res un poco pesadito...

Madre...- empezó a decir Draco, xo fue interrumpido x su madre.

Draco. N t lo diré. Es algo de Gin y yo no voy a decir nada. Así k tienes un problema si crees k yo t diré algo.

Xo...

Xo, nada. No lo diré y punto. Le prometí k n lo haría y no pienso romper una promesa.

¿ni x tu hijo?.- pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

Es 1 promesa de Guía a Protegido. No hay hijos k valgan.- cnt Narcisa ya mas seria.

Esta bien...- dijo Draco xo al rato dijo.- Madre... yo... lo siento.

El k, Draco?.- pregunto Narcisa extrañada.

No hacer nada respecto a lo de los malos tratos.- cnt el rubio mirando a su madre a los ojos, donde esta pudo ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Hijo, tu no tenias k hacer nada; era yo la k me tendría k haber hecho respetar e impedírselo...

Igualmente; tendría k haber hecho algo.

Tú no podías hacer nada... Él te hubiera tratado igual y no hubiese podido con eso... Pedí ayuda a los k me la podían dar y defenderse; y me la dieron sin reparos.- explico Narcisa.

Ginny...- susurró Draco.

Si. Ginny fue una pieza clave xa esto...

¿quien nos hubiera dicho hace 10 años k deberíamos tanto a una Weasley?.- dijo Draco irónico.

Si, las vueltas k dan la vida... xo creo k es hora de devolverle el favor, ¿n crees?.- cnt Narcisa.

Draco asintió. "si tienes toda la razón del mundo...", pensó Draco mirando hacia la puerta k daba a la sala donde estaba Ginny., y se kdaron callados asta k un auror entro y los hizo pasar de nuevo al juicio, donde ya estaban todos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k viven todos ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

el juez se levanto y dijo:

kda reanudado el juicio Sr. Fiscal; x favor, proceda.

Enseguida - cnt este, se levanto y se dirigió a Ginny.- Srta. Weasley se ve con fuerzas xa continuar?

Si

Y sus manos?

Curadas.- cnt la pelirroja extendiéndolas.

Ho! Claro, lo olvidaba, perdone... bien... ¿cuando regreso a Hogwarts como Oeste les siguió el Sr. Malfoy?

Emmm, perdone... xo... esk... yo no soy Oeste; soy Este. Lo digo xa k no haya confusiones. La diferencia de sexo se hace notoria... digo yo...- dijo entre dutativa y divertida Ginny. A lo k Loui, (Oeste) asentía energéticamente, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

Ho! Perdón, perdón... – dijo el fiscal sorprendido y sonrojado.- no se xk tenia k usted era Oeste...- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a su ayudante y k agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.- evidentemente la diferencia es notoria...- continuo el fiscal mientras hacia unos gestos con las manos en el pecho.- se le veía muy apurado al pobre hombre, lo k hacia k las risitas fueran contagiosas...

No se preocupe, no hay problema.- cnt rápidamente Ginny xa kitar del apuro al hombre, cosa k este agradeció.- Respecto a su pregunta... no, Lucius Malfoy no nos siguió. Pansy Parquinson; como se llamaba por akel entonces...; aviso de todo esto a los mortifagos, k provoco la muerte de uno de ellos.

Y k pasó?

Unos demonios de bajo nivel los atacaron. Cuando conseguimos ayudarlos él y el Sr. Parquinson huyeron dejado heridos a los Srs. Crabble y Goyle.

Xk los ayudaron si les kerían hacer daño?

No matamos a placer. En principio matamos solo a seres malignos del Mundo Antiguo o en defensa; xo no solo x existir.

Después de eso volvio a ver al Sr. Malfoy?

Si, vino xa la fiesta de Graduación de su hijo y después me hizo varias visitas a Londres ciudad.

En k consistían esas visitas?

No eran visitas de cortesía, evidentemente. Me "advertía"- dijo Ginny haciendo una señal con los dedos de las comillas.- k n me acercase a su hijo, k no lo buscase y k los dejase en paz.

Acosaba usted a los Srs. Malfoy? Los buscaba?

No, participe activamente en la lucha contra Voldemort; xo nunca perseguí, ni acosa a los srs. Malfoy.

Tengo entendido k durante estos años a recibido correspondecia del Sr. Malfoy, hijo. ¿nunca cnt?- pregunto el fiscal, lo k hizo a Ginny se preguntase como sabía eso, xo inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a Narcisa...

No.- cnt la pelirroja.

N, xk no?

Xk n las escribía él.

A no? Y kien lo hacía?

El Sr. Malfoy.- cnt Ginny xo al ver la cara del fiscal, aclaro.- padre.

Como sabía k lo hacia el padre?

Me di cuenta en la segunda cara; la letra no era la misma, decía cosas k nunca me diría a mi y se repetía mucho.

Falsificaba su firma?

Si

Como lo supo?

La compare con una verdadera.

Podría darnos una de esas cartas?

Claro.- cnt Ginny k extendió una mano y en unos segundos apareció una cara en su mano.- Tenga.

El fiscal miro la mano y la carta. Sabía de seos poderes, les había visto antes "actuar"; xo ver como utilizaban sus poderes en la vida cotidiana como si nada, le fascinaba. Cogió la carta y se dirigió al juez.

La acusación presenta esta carta como prueba contra los acusados, señoría.

Bien, aceptada. .- cnt el juez.- continué.

Srta. Weasley, ¿cuando fue la última vez que vio a los acusados?

Anoche.

Xk?

La ultima vez k vía a Draco, sin tener en cuenta ayer; su padre me visito y me amenazo d k si volvía a ver a su hijo me pondría una bomba a mi o a los míos. Ayer x la mañana cuando vi a Draco en mi casa me dio el tiempo justo xa sacar a mi sobrina del coche antes de k este explotara. Sabía k x la noche vendría a mi piso en Londres; así k deje a mi sobrina con su padre y me fui a mi piso. Allí llegaron los dos acusado y después de una pelea y de k Lucius me lanzase una maldición del Mundo Antiguo, aparecieron los aurores.

Bien, no tengo mas preguntas.- dijo el fiscal satisfecho con su trabajo.

Gracias sr. Fiscal. Abogado, su turno.- dijo el juez xo al mirarle n pudo evitar una sonrisa.

El abogado estaba hundido en su silla; ya no sabía donde meterse. Sabía k hiciera lo k hiciera sus clientes serían culpables... "si incluso a invocado a un demonio! ¿k kiere k alegue en su defensa, ¿k estaba siendo poseído? Eso no se lo cree ni Merlín!". Se repetía una y otra vez. Sabía k perdería el caso xo ya k estaba... se levanto y se dirigió a Ginny.

Buenas tardes, Srta. Weasley.

Buenas tardes.

Xk creía k esas cartas eran del acusado y no de su hijo?

Señoría, esa pregunta, la Srta. Weasley ya la cnt. Es inútil esa pregunta.- dijo el fiscal levantándose.

Cierto. X favor letrado, es tarde y todos estamos cansados, cíñase a preguntas k n se hayan hecho.- dijo el juez con cansancio.

Si, lo siento señoría. No ocurrirá de nuevo.- cnt el abogado k cerro los ojos e iba susurrando "mal comienzo, mal comienzo".- Bien, srta. Weasley.. k decían esas cartas xa k no las creyese como verdaderas?

K amaba a la sra. Malfoy (n/a: k raro se me hace llamar así a Parkinson), k estaba feliz, k todos estábamos ekivocados y k Voldemort estaba en lo correcto, k n lo buscase... eso lo repetía mucho.

Y xk n podían ser ciertas?

Dudo k alguien k esta enfadado con su padre y k odia a su esposa y sus ideales, sea feliz. Dudo, k alguien k rompe una pata de un dorsel con un puñetazo al enterase de k su padre casi mata a su madre, sea feliz junto a su padre. Dudo k alguien sea feliz junto a la persona k provoco k su amiga kdase huérfana del todo. Dudo k alguien k me dice k le espere y k me envía cartas diciéndome k nos echaba de menos, n kiera k lo busk. Y si es así...¿xk m envía tantas cartas diciendo lo mismo? Si n kiere verme k deje de enviarme cartas ¿no?.- cnt Ginny ya un tanto enfadada.

"vale, ahora si. ESTOY PEDIDO!" grito mentalmente el abogado. Ginny pudo ver desesperación en los ojos del abogado y pensó k tal vez, solo tal vez; había sido muy dura con él. Al fin y al cabo solo era el mensajero. Él n pidió el caso...

Bien, volviendo a su Marca... ¿como k cuando regreso de Francia n se le veía y ahora en pleno verano lleva un guante?

Xk cuando me la hicieron pude ocultarla con un hechizo k me enseño Narcisa Black. Ese hechizo lo pude utilizar asta la muerte de Voldemort.

Sabe xk?

Xk yo estaba sumisa x el sr. Malfoy, padre; xo este a la vez estaba sometido a Voldemort; así k mi marca no era igual a la suya y podía ocultarla. Xo al morir Voldemort él fue libre y su marca en mi se fortaleció y ya no la pude ocultar con el hechizo.

Xo eso estaba ligada a él? Usted dijo k el sr. Malfoy le había dicho k estaba ligado a él... se refería a eso?

No, exactamente. La Marca Tenebrosa había k cuando Voldemort quería a sus "súbditos" tocaba la Marca de alguien y estos sabían las coordenadas exactas de donde tendrían k ir. La k llevo yo, va al revés, es como un localizador, él tocando su Marca sabe donde estoy y puede aparecerse.

Todos se kdaron con la boca abierta. Si k le hicieran la Marca en su contra era atroz; k la tuviera vigilada de tal forma era abominable.

El abogado ahora si k n sabía k hacer. Sabia k todas la miradas estaban puestas en él. Xo esk las pocas preguntas k hacia x un intento de defensa, se volvían en contra de sus clientes. "yo n pedí el caso, no lo pedí...", pensó el abogado... Las respuestas eran escalofriantes y ya derrotado se giro al juez y dijo:

Me voy.

Como?.- dijo el juez sorprendido, nunca había visto algo así.

K me voy, dimito, dejo el caso, abandono. Esto es inmoral. Es como hacer del abogado del diablo! Va en contra de mis ideales. No puedo defender lo indefendible, es absurdo! N se puede.- dijo el abogado con desesperación.

Lo comprendo letrado. Xo.. ¿es consciente de k deja sin abogado a los acusados?.- preguntó el juez.

Completamente. Si encuentra algún abogado capaz de seguir con esta defensa, le cederé mi paga x este caso.- dijo llanamente el abogado.

Bien... puede retirarse.- cnt el juez ante la sorpresa de todos.

Me gustaría poder ver el final del juicio, señoría.- dijo el abogado.

Bien, siéntese con los observadores.- dio el permiso el juez.

El abogado se retiro a la mesa y recogió sus cosas, cuando Loui, Mark y Blaise empezaron a aplaudir; seguidos x Jean, todos los Guías, Ginny, la familia Weasley, Draco, los testigos y el resto de los observadores. El abogado sonrió y acabo de recoger sus cosas y se sentó entre Blaise y Albus Dumbledore, como miembro del Wizengamot y amigo de los testigos, bajo la mirada fría de Lucius Malfoy.

ORDEN! ORDEN!.- grito el juez cuando el abogado se había sentado. Cuando consiguió k la sala volviera al silencio, se dirigió a Ginny y le dijo.- Puede retirarse Srta. Weasley.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola! K tal el capitulo? Antes k nada, decir k siento mucho el retraso... esk el jueves pasado me fui a Valencia xa las fallas y n volví asta el Lunes... y como en el viaje escribí el resto del capitulo... lo tuve k pasar a ordenador anoche y hoy aprovecho xa subirlo... un lió xo bueno, resumiendo... k ya estoy aki! Jejejeje

Esta vez tuve k poner algo mas de acción al capitulo xk sino era mucha información de golpe, no? Al leer los reviews me di cuenta k no todo el mundo pensó k lo k Ginny podía esconder era la Marca Tenebrosa; aunk yo la verdad creí k sería evidente (sin pensar mal, solo k creí k n iba a ser original) y k n tendría todo el efecto k yo esperaba... xo me alegro del resultado:PPPPPPP jeje...

**Abin**: Hola! Bueno, ya ves k es algo más... ¿de donde sacaste k tenia dedos mutilados? La verdad nunca pensé en esa posibilidad... tu mente tmb se las trae, heee... jejejeje... Bueno, creo k tendrás k esperar algo mas xa la conversación entre Draco y Ginny; xo trankila, la tendrá. Bueno, besos y asta pronto!

**Lauralanthalasa:** Wola! Bueno, ya veo k t a gustado el capitulo anterior... ya me dirás de este... yo la verdad n se si los capítulos son cada vez mejor, yo solo me voy imaginando la historia y salen estas cosas... aunk a veces releo los capítulos y cambiaria cosas... Bueno, gracias x tu apoyo y muchos besos!

**Gin. W Black** Wola! Ya ves! Otra vez aquí con mis historias y paranoias... jejejeje... Bueno, veo k otra vez t deje al borde de la silla; x favor ten cuidado y n t caigas no vaya a ser k x mi culpa t hagas daño...:( k n lo pretendo! Ya me dirás este cap k tal vale? Bueno, espero k n haya tardado mucho y siento el retraso, nos vemos! Besos!

**LadyVega:** Wola! Se te hecho de menos en el capitulo anterior, xo me alegro d k lo pudieras leer... k tal? T gusto este? Buena parte del cap lo escribí en un tren, así k... esta escrito en otro ambiente... jejejeje... Bueno, veo k tu tmb creiste k Ginny escondía otra cosa... de verdad n t lo imaginaste? Ni si kiera un poquito...? Bueno, tu tranquila k el castigo de Lucius y Pansy aun n esta decidido xo esk kiero ver asta k punto tengo k ser retorcida... si tienes sugerencias serán bien aceptadas... bueno, nos vemos en otro capitulo! Dew!

**Ginny-ForEver** : Hola! Review corto xo contundente, jejejeje... Pues si la Marca... mira k soy mala, la verdad me sabe mal x Ginny; xo eso le hace ser más responsable y más experimentada, no? Espero k t guste el capitulo, besos!

GRACIAS A TODOS X LOS REVIEWS, y al resto x leer mi fic.

BESOS XA DIESTRO Y SINIESTO, XA TODOS SIN EXCEPCION!

ADIOS!


	26. capitulo 25

Wola! Ya estoy aquí. Ayer subí el anterior capitulo y ya tengo 3 review!

Gracias a las tres autoras! Besos, nos vemos mas abajo y cnt a los review, a todos!

Hasta lueg!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior... **

_El abogado se retiro a la mesa y recogió sus cosas, cuando Loui, Mark y Blaise empezaron a aplaudir; seguidos x Jean, todos los Guías, Ginny, la familia Weasley, Draco, los testigos y el resto de los observadores. El abogado sonrió y acabo de recoger sus cosas y se sentó entre Blaise y Albus Dumbledore, como miembro del Wizengamot y amigo de los testigos, bajo la mirada fría de Lucius Malfoy. _

_ORDEN! ORDEN!.- grito el juez cuando el abogado se había sentado. Cuando consiguió k la sala volviera al silencio, se dirigió a Ginny y le dijo.- Puede retirarse Srta. Weasley. _

**Capitulo 25**

Ginny se levantó y se dirigió al banco de los testigos y se sentó. Se sentó junto Draco, donde solo había sitio. No quería mirarlo xk n sabía k decir ni que cara iba a poner; sabía k en esas ultimas preguntas había revelado mucho y no sabía si era capaz de entrenarse ahora a Draco. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y hundió su cara en sus manos, respirando profundamente.

Draco que había visto como se acercaba y la cara de cansancio que tenía xo a la vez de satisfacción xk ya no había abogado defensor, la dejo que se sentase sin decir nada. Cuando vio que hundía su cara en sus mandos quiso darle ánimos xo no sabía como; así k solo atino a acariciarle un poco la espalda y decirle al oído:

Lo has hecho genial. Diría que todos están muy orgullosos de ti. Sobretodo tu madre.

Ginny que no se esperaba que el rubio hiciera eso, al principio n sabía como actuar xo después levanto la cabeza y miro a su madre que la sonreía junto a su padre y el resto de sus hermanos.

Gracias, xo xa ellos seguro k aun falta mucho x explicar...- dijo Ginny mirando hacia otra parte, no podía mirarle a la cara. Las pocas defensas que tenía en el juicio se estaban acabando y n tenía de repuesto.

Xk lo dices?.- pregunto confuso Draco retirando la mano de la espalda de Ginny.

Xk son mi familia y me los conozco..- cnt Ginny y esbozo una sonrisa.

Draco iba a decir algo xo como el juez se había levantado tubo k callarse.

Bien, como ultimo queda interrogar al jefe de los aurores. X favor, Sr. Potter...- dijo el juez.

Claro.- cnt Harry y se dirigió hacia donde momento antes había estado Ginny.

Harry se sentó y miro al fiscal y al juez; xo esta vez quien tomo la palabra no era el fiscal; sino el juez.

Bien, Sr. Potter. Como jefe del grupo de aurores destinados a apresar a los últimos mortifagos su deber es, como ya sabe; explicar con todo lujo de detalles todas las misiones y todas las investigaciones que se han hecho en torno al Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy Así que; proceda.

Bien, los Srs. Malfoy han estado bajo sospecha desde el principio de todo...- empezó a relatar Harry. Fue un relato muy largo, puesto que estuvo hablando sin interrupciones más de media hora. De vez en cuando paraba xa beber un poco de agua xo nada mas, ni el fiscal ni el juez le hacían ninguna pregunta y Harry parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

Poco a poco Ginny iba recuperando la compostura y se sentía más relajada; mientras Draco descubría muchas cosas que, aunque durante ese tiempo estuvo con ellos, no sabía ni una décima parte de todo lo que llegaban a hacer. Narcisa miraba a su ex-marido y su "nuera" con reprobación y cada dos por tres negaba con la cabeza.

Al pasar mas de media hora Harry explico que la noche anterior había recibido la visita de Bill y Ron Weasley en su casa xa avisarles de la denuncia de Bill y de como los buscaron y los encontraron. Tmb, como los llevaron a Azkaban y como Ginny ayudo a sellar las celdas de ambos.

Bien, creo k después de esto el Wizengamotya puede reunirse conmigo en mi despacho xa decidir el destino de los acusados.- anuncio el juez, acto seguido los nombrados y él mismo se levantaron y salieron x una puerta trasera. A los dos segundos todo fueron murmullos de la gente k comentaba lo ocurrido; sobre todo con el abogado defensor que fue felicitado x muchos observadores.

A los dos segundos la voz de Molly Weasley se escucho x encima de todas y fue corriendo hacia su hija.

GINNY!

Ginny que no sabía que debía hacer, si hablar con Draco o no; n pudo decidirse xk al escuchar la voz de su madre entendió k ella ya había decidido x las dos. Se giro y vio a su madre seguida x "casi" todos sus hermanos y su padre.

Mama!.- dijo Ginny y fue al encuentro de su madre que le dio un característico abrazo.

Su padre que estaba a la misma altura se giro a Narcisa y le tendió la mano.

Sra. Black.- dijo como saludo muy respetuoso.

Narcisa x favor, Sr. Weasley.- cnt Narcisa estrechado la mano que amablemente le tendían.

En ese caso, Arthur.

Bien.

Te felicito, as sido muy valiente.

Gracias, se acuerda de mi hijo Draco?.- dijo Narcisa señalando a Draco.

Como no.- cnt el Sr. Weasley tmb dándole la mano.- Bienvenido de nuevo.

Gracias, ya tenia ganas de volver.- cnt Draco con cierto temor... ¿como se suponía k tenia que comportarse?

Papa, ¿que no saludas a tu hija o k?.- dijo Ginny.

Claro que si hija mía.- cnt el hombre dando un efusivo abrazo a su hija.- Oye, ¿recuerdas donde cae La Madriguera, xk hace unos días me encontré con los señores que viven allí y nos han dicho que sus hijos no van mucho...

Vale, vale...- dijo Ginny.

Captamos indirecta...- continuo Fred que estaba detrás de Ginny rodeando el cuello de esta con sus brazos. (N/a: no pretende estrangularla ni nada, heeee... )

Prometemos que iremos..- concluyo George.

Esk, como veras... he estado un peliiiin liada.- se intentó excusar Ginny bajo la mirada divertida de Draco.

¿Dos meses y medio?.- dijo la Sra. Weasley con cierto reproche.

Hooommbbrreee...- dijo Ron, al cual tmb miraban muy significativamente.

Ronald Weasley, a ver lo k dices xk parece que tu y tu hermana os ponéis deacuerdo xa ir.- cnt la Sra. Weasley.

En cierto modo...si.- dijo Ginny.

Esk tiene un coche, mama... k da gusto.- se defendió Ron.

Ya no. Ese ser de allí... tan mono... sentadito con cadenitas, (N/a: se refiere a Lucius Malfoy, x si kdean dudas) se encargo de k volase x los aires y casi mata a tu sobrina; así k ya no hay coche.- explico Ginny.

Mira tu k majo...- dijo Ron con ironía.

Bueno, pues sin coche, saben de sobras k la chimenea esta contactada a la red Flu- dijo el padre de los chicos.

No se preocupen Srs. Weasley, yo me encargare que su hija vaya a verles.- dijo Narcisa.

Gracias, xk kdamos en Molly y Arthur, no en Srs. Weasley; k nos hace mas mayores de lo k ya somos...- dijo Molly Weasley con cariño, a lo k Narcisa asintió con la cabeza.

Y yo ya arrastrare al resto de hermanos...- dijo Ginny.

Hey! K tengas magia de esta antigua n kiere decir k puedas hacer de nosotros lo k se t antoje!.- dijo George.

Quien a dicho k necesite la magia xa convenceros?.- cnt Ginny con una sonrisa de malicia girado la cabeza xa ver a los gemelos y a Ron, a lo cual los tres reaccionaron tragando saliva...

Cierto! Es la única mujer...- dijo Ron recodando la de veces k se escabullía de ciertas tareas de la casa x ser una mujer.

Y la mas pequeña...- continuo Ferd k recordaba otros momentos en los k recibían la bronca el resto d hermanos xk la mas pequeña no podía haber sido la que hacia las travesuras.

Y el haber crecido con dos de los grandes bromistas de esta ultimas generación...- dijo Ginny divertida.

A hecho k tu ingenio y astucia evolucionase aun mas, k x tener 6 hermanos...- dijo George con miedo tmb.

Los tres se pusieron pálidos de golpe imaginándose lo k podía llegar a hacer su querida hermanita. Mientras esta sonreía triunfante.

Bill y Charlie que tmb estaban allí empezaron a reír como descosidos al ver como su hermana menor podía dominar a sus otros tres hermanos sin problemas. La risa se contagió a sus padres, que enseguida se unió Narcisa y Draco.

Xo rápidamente se tuvieron que serenar pues el juez junto con todo el Wizengamot apareció de nuevo en la sala. Todos se volvieron hacia sus lugares respectivos y mantuvieron el silencio. Entonces el juez le dio un pergamino al Ministro y este se levanto.

Bien, ya hay un veredicto. Sr. v Sra. Malfoy son acusados culpables de todos los cargos. Inmediatamente serán transportados a Azkaban donde cumplirán la condena de 25 cadenas perpetuas. Al finalizar estas condenas, se les condena al Beso del Dementor. Puesto que su cuerpo morirá antes de acabar las cadenas perpetuas, k x ley son de 150 años cada una; sus almas serán traspasadas a cuadros donde permanecerán con vida hasta el día de su ejecución. – dijo el Ministro.

Todos sonrieron ante la condena que se les venia encima. Algunos creían k aun así era poco, xo k con la muerte mas k nada hacían k dejaran de vivir; y ellos kerian k sufrieran y pasar 3750 años bajo el tormento de las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos, no estaba mal; estarían entre la locura y la cordura, un estado nada agradable.

Pansy "Parquinson" puso cara de horror y miro a Lucius Malfoy el cual se mostraba verdaderamente furioso; este se giro y miro a Ginny, Draco y Narcisa.

Esto n se kdara así. Juro k volverán a saber de mi.- dijo con la voz mas amenazante que podía.

Claro! No se preocupe, le iremos a visitar si kiere. Le contaremos lo bien k se esta aquí fuera y como van cayendo uno a uno sus amigos. Kiere? Serán unas tardes deliciosas!- dijo Ginny sarcástica.

Te arrepentirás de todo esto Weasley...- cnt Lucius Malfoy.

Yo no lo veo así. Púdrase Sr. Malfoy.- cnt la pelirroja.- buen viaje.- añadió cuando vio que los aurores iban hacia los dos acusados y se los llevaban de la sala.

Ginny? Nos vamos a casa?.- dijo Narcisa xa k Ginny dejase atrás todo eso.

Ir vosotros. Yo tengo k ir a despedirme y eso. No me esperéis despiertos.- cnt Ginny con una sonrisa.

Gin... Mañana recuerda k tienes la conferencia esa de Japoneses y te encargas de que lleguen a comer...- dijo Narcisa como regañina.

Si, si trankila; xo x como veo a Ron dudo k me deje marchar sin antes haber ido a tomar algo...- cnt Ginny mirando de reojo a Draco que la miraba un poco triste al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

GIN! VEN, VAMOS! HAY K IR A CELEBRARLO!.- se escucho a Ron, que estaba junto con el resto de hermanos, menos Percy k estaba con el Ministro.

SI, GIN! VA, LUEGO SE NOS UNE HARRY Y HERMS YA ESTA AQUI!.- grito Fred.

Ves! Si conozco a mis hermanos... Tranquilos no tardare.- dijo Ginny k ahora tmb estaba Remus y Paul.

Bien, como quieras...- cnt Paul.

Dios, pobre del tabernero k os atienda...- dijo Remus riendo.

Oye! K no es para tanto!.- cnt Ginny.

Si, bueno. Ya me lo dirás mañana.- cnt ahora Narcisa.

Vale, buenas noches.- dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba del grupo y se iba con sus hermanos.

Bueno, Draco, vamos a casa. No te preocupes x ella. K se fuera con sus hermanos estaba cantado. Siempre k pasa algo así la "secuestran" xa ir a "celebrarlo".- dijo Narcisa xa darle ánimos.

Si, recuerdo de una vez k se negó y tuvo a sus cinco hermanos, a Harry, a Hermione y a las novias de Ferd y Charlie; durante una hora aporreando la puerta de su dormitorio xa k fuera con ellos.- comento Remus.

Y al final k paso?.- pregunto Draco k sonrió al imaginárselo.

K fuimos todos con ellos.- cnt Blasie k se había unido junto a los demás. Al ver la cara de Draco.- Esk... a la media hora yo tmb estuve aporreando la puerta.

Si recuerdo k al final nos animamos todos, jejejejeje...- dijo Loui.

De verdad, salir con todos los Weasley a la vez es algo... tienes k vivirlo xa saberlo.- dijo Mark riendo.

Vaya... – dijo Draco.

Si bueno, vamos.- dijo Narcisa y cogió su hijo del brazo y lo transporto a la casa.

Al poco rato todos estaban ya allí. Poco a poco todos se fueron a la cama menos Draco y Narcisa k se estaban poniendo al día en la cocina con una taza de chocolate en las manos. Draco le explicaba todo lo k keria hacer y Narcisa le explico como acabo haciendo ramos de novia, centros de mesa y demás cosas relacionadas con las flores. Eso si, sin tocar el temas de Lucius y todo lo relacionado.

Hijo, creo k para lo k kieres hacer tendrías k hablar con Mark, él esta en una gestora y conoce a muchos empresarios; podría echarte un cable. – le aconsejo Narcisa.

En serio? Mañana hablare con él a ver si me puede ayudar...- dijo Draco. Xo enseguida fue interrumpido x Ginny k entraba a la cocina con cara de sueño.

Gin! Llegas ahora?.- pregunto Narcisa.

Aja...- cnt esta.

Pues n es tan tarde...- comento Narcisa.

Ya...- susurró Ginny k abría un armario de la cocina.

Draco no decía nada, se había kdado pasmado de como la pelirroja entraba en la cocina. Ginny x su parte estaba tan cansada k no se percataba de nada de lo k ocurría a su alrededor. Abrió el armario y cogió una botellita.

Gin k haces?.- pregunto Narcisa k se imaginaba lo k pretendía la pelirroja.

Pues coger una Poción xa dormir sin soñar...- cnt Ginny tan normal.

A no! No voy a dejar k vuelvas a abusar de la poción. Me oyes?.- dijo Narcisa con reproche.

Ho venga! Narcisa! Ayer fue un día de locos, desde primera hora k n pare y en la noche no hace falta k diga k descansar, lo k se dice descansar no descanse con la maldita maldición de los... mejor me callo. Y hoy a sido un día muy cansado... n puedo con mi alma, Narcisa... solo x hoy, solo necesito k mi cuerpo recupera las fuerzas necesarias...- dijo Ginny como niña pequeñita.

Esta bien... xo solo hoy y x lo k paso anoche; xo n kiero k abuses. Sabes k n m gusta.- cnt esta.

Si mama...- dijo Ginny con burla.

Anda, vete a la cama k mañana tienes trabajo.

Si... mama...

Y deja de decirme MAMA, con uno k me lo diga ya tengo, gracias.

Jejejeje... vale. Buenas noches Draco, buenas noches... MAMA.- dijo Ginny divertida y se fue corriendo xk Narcisa amenazaba con tirarle una zapatilla mientras se reía.

Jajajajajajajajjaa...- se reía Draco.

Ya, deja de reírte de tu madre.- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.

Si, mama...- cnt Draco con burla.

Tu tmb? O no!

Jejeje, yo soy tu hijo. Puedo decírtelo...

Si, xo n en burla... anda vamos nosotros tmb a la cama k se nos hará tarde

Bien, xo... una cosa... ¿que querías decir con eso de k no vas a permitir k VUELVA a abusar de esa poción?

Otra vez con las preguntitas? No te voy a decir nada. Si quieres saber algo, se lo preguntas a ella vale?. – dijo Narcisa saliendo de la cocina.

Que? No, Madre! Contéstame! Por favor!.- dijo Draco corriendo detrás de su madre, xo esta lo ignoro durante todo el camino a la habitaciones y al llegar al pasillo del 1r piso le dio un beso y se marcho dejándolo allí parado.- no si la final me tendré k hacer una lista.- se dijo a si mismo Draco, y se marcho a su cuarto a dormir...

Ginny xa entonces ya estaba en su cuarto. Se había pasado toda la noche x ahi con sus hermanos, cuñadas y amigos. (Harry y su novia, aunk se podría decir k tmb era como su hermano) se lo había pasado muy bien, xo estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar sin sueños ni nada k la interrumpiese; así k se desnudo y se acostó xa tomar la poción y poder dormir tranquilamente.

La noche paso tranquila y sin novedades; x la mañana Draco se encontró con Mark x la escalera y enseguida quiso hablar con él xa k le diera algo de trabajo o le ayudase. Mark se kedo helado ante la petición xo le prometió k ya vería k podía hacer x él. Draco al entrar a la cocina vio a casi todo el mundo desayunando y a Ginny hablando x teléfono y con la agenda apuntando cosas a toda prisa. Esa escena le hizo gracia y sonrió.

Draco! Date prisa k hoy me toca fregar a mi el desayuno y tengo algo de prisa. Tengo doble turno.- dijo Loui que tenia k irse a San Murgo.

Bien. Voy.- dijo Draco k se sentó entre Mark y Paul. Xo no podía dejar de ver a Ginny hablando, solo hacia k colgar y volver a llamar; o si no a media llamada cogía otra.- ¿k ella n desayuna?

Si..., no ves la tostada en su plato? Lo k pasa es k hoy hay una conferencia y se la pasaron hace tres días; así k hay muchos cables sueltos y ayer no hizo nada... así k toca correr.- cnt Blasie k estaba al lado de Ginny.

BLAISE! Tienes k llamar a los aparcacoches y conseguirme 8 chicos, vale?.- dijo Ginny k aun seguía entre llamada y llamada.

K? xo ese es trabajo de Carla! X algo tienes secretaria!.- se kejo Blaise.

Ella esta con la música y los traductores. Además Lara, esta con el catering y a de mas lleva otra conferencia.- cnt Ginny, k puso cara de perrito degollado.- porfa, porfa, porfa...

Vale, vale... Trae aquí el numero k llamo.- cnt Blaise derrotado bajo la mirada divertida de todos.- Espero k esto se note en mi nomina.

Ginny le sonrió , le dio la tarjeta de la empresa y un beso.

Ten, el adelanto. Gracias!- dijo Ginny refiriéndose al beso. A lo k todos estallaron a risas y Blaise la fulmino con la mirada, mientras ella cogía la tostada y salía de la cocina.- Confió en ti, Blaise.- grito desde el pasillo.

Draco se empezó a servir el desayuno cuando Blaise tmb desapareció con móvil en mano llamando xa los aparcacoches. El rubio se sintió feliz al ver k almenos ellos siguieron juntos y se llevaban bien.

Draco! Nos vamos. Te presentare a un par de personas a ver k se puede hacer contigo...- le dijo Mark mientras se levantaba.

Ya? Xo si no estoy preparado y no traigo nada k me presente...!- le contesto Draco alterado.

No te preocupes, yo te presento. Son amigos no pasa nada; de momento no será nada formal... Anda vamos...- le cnt Mark mientras lo arrastraba hacia fuera.

En el camino se les cruzo Ginny k pedía el coche a alguien; al final se lo presto Loui k iría x red Flu a San Murgo y en todo el día no iba a salir de allí.

Así k dos minutos después de marcharse Draco con Mark, se fueron de la casa Blaise con Ginny. Draco estaba nervioso, si lo reconocía, lo estaba. ¿Y quien no lo iba a estar si nunca había llega a trabajar?. Estuvo durante todo el trayecto preguntándole cosas a Mark sin para asta k al fin Mark se arto y le dijo:

Draco! Deja ya de decir tonterías, x favor! K m estas poniendo la cabeza como un bombo! Todo ira bien, ya te dije k eran unos amigos. Tu cofia en mi, anda...

No suelo confiar en nadie.- cnt Draco.

Pues aprende!- cnt Mark mientras aparcaba el coche.

Subieron asta la 10 planta y entraron en un despacho, Draco supuso k era el de Mark. Y así era. Mark lo estuvo poniendo a prueba con unos documentos y más papeleo hasta la hora de almorzar k fueron a una cafetería donde ya los esperaban tres hombres más.

Hombre! Ya era hora!.- dijo el primer hombre.

Lo siento. Os presento a Draco Malfoy.- cnt Mark.

Tú eres Draco Malfoy?.- pregunto otro de los hombres.

Err.. Si. Soy yo. Como saben de mi?- cnt Draco mientras se sentaban.

Todos saben de ti. Salís en la primera página de El Profeta.- dijo el segundo hombre mientras les enseñaba el periódico.

Siento k te tocase vivir eso.- dijo el tercer hombre.

No os creáis todo chicos...- dijo Mark xa sacar del apuro a Draco.- bueno, yo os querías presentar a Draco xk antes de k le ocurriese todo esto el estaba estudiando en...

Y así Mark les explico todo lo k necesitaban saber de Draco Malfoy y los tres hombres accedieron a ayudar y buscar un hueco en la empresa a Draco.

Al final de la mañana Draco ya estaba algo mas familiarizado con los otros tres hombres y con la empresa. Xa la hora de comer estaba ya en la casa donde solo estaba Sam, xo igualmente comieron y se pasaron la tarde volado con las escoba, en la sala de entrenamientos y viendo mas salas k Draco aun no conocía. A media tarde Remus y Narcisa ya estaban allí y decidieron salir a dar una vuelta xa k Draco conociese los alrededores.

Y los otros donde están?.- pregunto Draco extrañando cuando iban x la playa.

Supongo k Jean, Paul y Alexander deben estar ultimando ya las cosas xa mañana irse de vuelta a Francia.- cnt Remus tan tranquilo

A Francia?.- cnt el rubio desconcertado.

Claro. En esta casa de normal solo estamos Sam, Blaise, Ginny y yo. Remus, Loui y Mark, tienen cada uno una casa aparte y Jean, Paul y Alexander viven y trabajan en Francia.- cnt Narcisa.

Si Jean tiene esposa y esta embarazada, x eso no esta aquí ella, xo ya la conocerás. Es muy simpática.- le explico Sam.

Vaya...- susurro Draco.

Bueno, vamos a la casa. Hay que preparar una buena cena k mañana ya se va la gente...- dijo Narcisa y empezó a andar mas rápido.

K sepas k a tu madre le encanta hacer cenas y comidas "especiales" x cualquier "acontecimiento".- dijo Remus divertido.

Si así k vente acostumbrando xk suele hacer varias de esas comidas.- añadió Sam.

Así todos se marcharon de nuevo a la casa. Draco se preguntaba donde se había metido Ginny en todo el día. Quería hablar con ella, xo no sabia donde podía estar. La verdad es k Ginny se paso todo el día pendiente de k los Japoneses de la conferencia tuvieran todo lo k ellos querían. Desde un buen alojamiento en el hotel, asta que tuvieran las flores que más les justasen como centros de mesa. Así k cuando llegó a la casa estaba muy cansada, xo feliz xk los Japoneses no hacían mas que felicitarla y agradecerle todo lo que hacia x ellos. Eso si, no se quitaba a Draco de la cabeza, ni a él ni a los consejos que todos le daban. X las escaleras se encontró con Mark que tmb acababa de llegar.

Ey! K tal fue con los japos?.- pregunto Mark.

No les digas los japos! Son japoneses... o quieres k te llame el Franchute?.- cnt Ginny.

Jejejeje... Vale, vale... me Rindo... k tal a ido?

Bien. Son muy amables y saben como disfrutar esos negociantes...- rió Ginny.

Bien. – cnt Mark xo al ver k Ginny iba hacia arriba siguió.- Te vas otra vez a acostar? Mira k Narcisa esta preparando todo un banquete!

Jejeje... no, necesito pensar un poco... asta luego...

Asta luego...

Mark se fue al comedor donde estaban todos sentados hablando asta k entro Draco ya cansado de dar vueltas.

Aquí es imposible dar con alguien...- se quejo el rubio.

A quien buscas?.- pregunto Jean.

A Ginny.- cnt Draco.

Yo la acabo de ver. Dijo k necesitaba pensar un rato.- dijo Mark mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

X fin! Esta en su cuarto...- dijo Draco levantándose.

Nop! Si Gin esta pensado debe estar en uno de sus lugares preferidos... y si la conozco bien... k la conozco... esta en la azotea.- dijo Loui.

En la azotea?.- dijo Draco, xo luego recordó la ultima noche en Hogwarts y donde encontró a Ginny fue allí, en la azotea.- me puedo aparecer?

Nooop!- cnt Mark, Jean y Loui a la vez.

Podéis hacer k aparezca allí?.- pregunto el rubio.

Si, xo recuerda que aquí si k hay escaleras k llegan a la azotea.- dijo Mark levantándose xa hacerle el hechizo.

En ese caso... prefiero las escaleras. No quiero acabar con migraña. Xo gracias!- dijo Draco mientras se perdía x las escaleras.

Ya sabia yo k me iba a cnt eso...- comento Mark mientras se volvía a sentar.

Draco subió las escaleras a todo correr. Cuando llego al ático busco alguna puerta x algún sitió y vio k al final había como un trastero. Tendiendo en cuenta k en el ático no había ni una pared, lo cual daba una visión de toda la superficie de la casa, entendió k esa puerta daba a las escaleras xa subir al tejado. Y así era. Abrió la puerta y vio unas escaleras de madera que subían no muy alto; así k hizo una última carrera y llego al tejado.

En el tejado tmb había mucho, tmp tenia paredes, ni nada k sobresaliese; solo el final de las chimeneas de los cuartos. Que eran unas cuantas. Con todo al final se había hecho de noche y poco se veía. Así k tmp veía a Ginny. Solo le kdaba una opción. Llamarla.

¿Ginny?

Estoy aquí.- cnt una voz.- ¿Draco?

Si. Donde estas, casi n veo nada.- cnt Draco aun en la puerta.

Da la vuelta a la boca de las escaleras..- cnt la voz de Ginny.

Draco hizo lo k le pedía Ginny, y allí la vio. Como años atrás. Sentada al filo del tajado, mirando hacia el mar, con las piernas colgando hacia afuera.

Siempre k t bucos estas en algún tejado.- dijo Draco en forma de saludo.

Es donde hay más tranquilidad. A de mas, el mar me trae calma.

¿No t ha ido bien el día?

No, si bien a ido. Solo k movidito. A de mas, en muy poco tiempo han sucedido muchas cosas.

Si, lo se.

¿te vas a sentar conmigo o t piensas kdar ahi parado?

Mejor sentarse.- dijo Draco mientas se sentaba como la otra vez. Al lado de Ginny xo dando la espalda al mar.- Gin... yo... tengo tantas preguntas k n se x donde comenzar.

Si, supongo... yo... se k debemos hablar. K tengo k escucharte y darte la opción de la duda, xo... esk... se me hace tan difícil...

Si no quieres escucharme...supongo k tendré k respetarte...

Esk estoy hecha un lió. He estado 8 años de mi vida soportando muchas cosas, a sido una época muy mala; y muy larga xa mi... y ver a tu madre así... no sé. Ahora parecía k empezaba a levantar la cabeza; k tu padre viniese a tocarme los... lo k n suena; ya me daba igual, 4 palabras, un par de tonterías y ala! A casa!. Y resulta k no, k todo era una GRAN mentira. K solo era un títere xa tu padre, k todo este tiempo se a estado riendo de mi y yo como una tonta he caído en la trampa... no sé. Me duele tanto k me hayan engañado así... y en parte pienso k lo k tendría k haber hecho era buscarte y pediré k me lo dijeras tu mismo, y yo, idiota de mi, no lo hice.- dijo Ginny triste.

No, no... tú no eres idiota ni nada x el estilo. X lo poco k sé... Has luchado como nadie y has peleado x lo k creías. No podías saber lo k a mi me estaba pasando. Gin.. tu has sido mas valiente de lo k tu te crees. Ayer en el juicio, a medida k iba escuchando mas cosas de mi padre, mas me enfadaba con él; x ser como es. Xo, ahora veo k él es mi pasado, nuestro pasado; y k n tenemos k darle el poder xa arruinar lo k nos kda de vida; k n es poco... Quiero empezar de nuevo, ser yo; sin la sombra de mi padre, valerme x mi mismo. Y pienso hacerlo. Te veo a ti, y a los demás y veo k habéis conseguido cosas fantásticas. Incluso Jean empieza a hacerse una familia! Yo tmb kiero ser alguien en la vida, tener una vida propia... y kiero k tu estés en ella. De una forma u otra! Xo kiero k estés, xk eres alguien digno de conocer, y me gusta. Me gusta todo lo k te rodea, me gusta todo de ti. Me gustas tú, Gin. No me gustan los idiotas, así k dudo k tu seas uno de ellos.- dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a Ginny mientras le sostenía la barbilla ya k ella había bajado la mirada.

Ginny n podía creer lo k estaba escuchando, todo aquello k durante 8 años kiso escuchar y ahora lo estaba oyendo! Y de la persona k keria! No sabía k hacer, tenia ganas de desahogarse, desahogarse como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta le estaba abrazando, le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba a más no poder.

Cuando Draco le dijo todo aquello, lo decía de corazón. La verdad es k nunca se había preparado xa esa conversación; no sabía k le tenia k decir, xk cuando se vio ahi sentado junto a ella, escuchándola. Se lo dijo, le dijo todo lo k pensaba (o casi todo) y ahora la tenía ahi, entre sus brazos. Reconoció k en un primer momento no sabía k tenia k hacer; xo enseguida la abrazo, la abrazo como temiendo k se fuera. Que de repente se separase de él y le dijese k todo eso estaba mal. O peor, k al separarse de ella se diese cuenta que era Pansy y k entendiese que todo aquello había sido un sueño, una fantasía.

Xo no, cuando noto húmedo en su hombro, entendió k eso no era ningún sueño, k era real y k ambos estaban allí. Dejo que Ginny llorase todo lo k kisiera llorar, pensó k, tal vez; realmente su padre había conseguido su propósito y Ginny había perdido toda esperanza respecto a él.

Cuando Ginny no tenia ni una gota mas k derramar, igualmente se kdo ahi. Sin moverse ni un milímetro; después de todo se sentía bien así... xo todo lo bueno se acaba.. y esta vez no era una excepción.

Ambos escucharon dos CRACKS! y ambos miraron hacia la entrada de las escaleras y allí estaban, dos figuras quietas.

Draco y Ginny sacaron sus varitas y susurraron: LUMUS!. Ambas varitas desprendieron una luz blanca que permitía que se viera casi la mitad de la azotea, incluidos las dos figuras encapuchadas.

Vaya... que tierno... ¿nos echabais de menos?.- dijo una voz fría.

Lucius! Va en serio. Al final creeré k te gusto o algo x el estilo...- cnt Ginny cortante, ya que había recobrado la compostura al escuchar como llegaban esas dos... personas?

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: no me matéis x favor! Si soy una chica buena, muy maja y os caigo muy bien a todas/os... verdad? Decir k si anda! Si en verdad os gusta k acaben así los capítulos, le da mas intriga... y a kien no le caiga bien pensara k así me hago la interesante... pues si y k?

Ya! la ida de olla se acabo, esk ya sabéis k a veces se me va y hago cosas raras, xo... no me matareis no:( :( :( :( :(

K os pareció el capitulo esta vez? Se k lo k muchas/os esperabais esta en las 2 o 3 ultimas paginas, xo esk tenia k ligarlo de alguna forma no? Lo d las paginas, son paginas del Word k kde claro. Xa k no hayan confusiones...

**LadyVega:** Wola! Ya estoy aquí! Voy lo mas rápido posible, xo n pidas peras al olmo, jejejeje... k t pareció, he? Si la verdad es k el gesto del abogado era algo previsible; xo esk sino era xa condenarle a él tmb! Jejeje... lo del hijo de Pansy ya veremos como acaba; aun n esta decidido... y sobre Lucius y Pansy... ya tienen una condena, xo algo me dice k n la cumplirán del todo... no se xk... (aquí Lara haciéndose la despistada como kien no kiere la cosa... :P) Bueno, antes de decidir matarme, déjame k acabe el fic... con suerte te gustara y todo! Jejejeje... Bueno, gracias x tu review y recuerdos! Kis! (k conste k este esta hecho en mi cuarto y n en el tren...)

**Belen**: Wola! Tú eres nueva xa mí no? Bueno, bienvenida. Respecto a lo de actualizar mas rápido... ya me gustaría xo, esk estoy estudiando una especie de carrera y no doy a abasto. Voy tan rápido como puedo, xk tmb leo fics y eso quieras k n t kita tiempo xa escribir... Aunk en el autobús me da tiempo a pensar mucho y suelo pensar como ira los capítulos y los escribo en cuanto puedo... de hecho ahora tendría k estar buscando información xa un trabajo... :( :P. Bueno, me alegra k te guste y saber k tengo mas lectoras, jejejeje... ahora si k el juicio esta acabado y ya hay condena; xo como debes haber deducido Lucius y Pansy n están muy de acuerdo k digamos, jeje. Bueno, besos y asta la próxima!

**Abin**: Wola! Tu deja k vuele la imaginación, k es lo mejor! Me alegro k tengas cosas ya mas claras, de hecho puse el juicio xk creía k era una forma en la k todo el mundo se enteraba de todo de una vez y se acababa antes todo esto de las explicaciones. Y ya ves, como no Draco y Ginny otra vez interrumpidos x alguien. K empieza a ser odioso la verdad... jejeje... Bueno, espero k te haya gustado el capitulo y k lo disfrutes! Un beso y asta pronto!


	27. capitulo 26

Wola! Xa variar ayer subí el cap. Anterior, así k hoy m toca empezar este...

K conste k ayer me estuve 2 horas xa subirlo! Y n exagero, esk n se k me decía k ni de coña me abría la pagina xa poder subirlo... xa k veáis mi insistencia...

Bueno, ahora k ya os e puesto al corriente de mis peripecias os dejo xa k leías mi próximo capitulo...

P.D.: esta vez el capitulo se acaba de escribir en casa de mi padre, k n la mía... jejejeee.

Bueno, ahora si, os dejo leer.

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el cap. Anterior... **

_Ambos escucharon dos CRACKS! Y ambos miraron hacia la entrada de las escaleras y allí estaban, dos figuras quietas. _

_Draco y Ginny sacaron sus varitas y susurraron: LUMUS!. Ambas varitas desprendieron una luz blanca que permitía que se viera casi la mitad de la azotea, incluidos las dos figuras encapuchadas. _

_Vaya... k tierno... ¿nos echabais de menos?.- dijo una voz fría. _

_Lucius! Va en serio. Al final creeré k t gusto o algo x el estilo...- cnt Ginny cortante, ya k había recobrazo la compostura al escuchar como llegaban esas dos... personas?_

**Capitulo 26**

No vas a tener esa suerte Weasley.- cnt Lucius secamente.

No, si suerte, lo k se dice suerte, no sería... xo aya tu!... – cnt Ginny francamente. La idea de k l gustase a Lucius mas bien le parecía lo contrario a tener suerte.

Draco k al escuchar la voz de su padre se tensiono a más n peor y ya estaba preparando un atake k n empezó x Ginny k se metió en su cabeza y le dijo:

"ni se t ocurra mover ni un solo músculo".- xo al ver k el rubio iba a replicar, añadió.- "tu déjame a mi k llevo 8 años así y se lo k m digo".

Draco se sorprendió ante eso, "como se supone k sabía k iba a replicar?". Xo la voz de Ginny, le cnt:

"tus pensamientos son gritos xa mi en estos momentos"

"¿sabias k n m gusta k lean mi mente sin mi permiso?"- dijo mentalmente Draco.

"¿la verdad? Si, xo como ya e dixo, ahora tus pensamientos son gritos xa mi".- cnt Ginny, cosa k hizo k Draco frunciera el ceño.

No me vas a preguntar como salí de Azkaban?- pregunto Lucius burlonamente, cosa k hizo k Ginny le mirase directo a los ojos.

La verdad? Me hago a la idea.- cnt Ginny como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.- xo lo k realmente mi lo a dixo es k acabo de leeros la mente a los dos.

Lucius la miro con furia, pues al igual k a su hijo, odiaba k le leyesen la mente.

Entonces ya debes saber k n es una visita de cortesía...- cnt Lucius.

La verdad, me sorprendes. No creí k llegases a saber el hechizo xa robarles los poderes a los demonios. Ahora entiendo el numerito del juicio. No kerias k t ayudase a escapar y ya esta; lo k kerias era robarle los poderes y después escapar. Igualmente Gracias.- dijo la pelirroja.

Gracias? Xk?.- pregunto Pansy k se había mantenido callada.

Gracias xk gracias a eso nos fue más fácil matar a ese demonio. Felicidades Lucius, hiciste la buena obra del día!.- dijo Ginny sarcástica.- lo reconozco, eres astuto, xo se te olvida algo.- añadió Ginny tan tranquila k asta empezaba a dar miedo.

K se m olvido según tu? Tengo el arma perfecta xa matarte.- dijo Lucius k empezaba a sentir cierta inseguridad, xo no sabía xk.

Ya lo sabes. Y si no esk eres mas idiota de lo k te creí.- dijo Ginny refriéndose a k él n estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de magia.

Lucius sentía rabia, pura rabia y se notaba en todo. Su mirada, sus gestos, su cara,... en TODO. Entonces de su mano empezó a salir una llama de fuego, cada vez más fuerte, mas intensa.

No. No lo hagas. Es un suicidio... apaga eso ahora k puedes...- iba diciendo Ginny k ahora si k se le veía preocupada.

Draco se había kdado al lado de Ginny y se le veía asustado x la locura k veía k iba a hacer su padre. Pansy x un lado estaba triunfante, xk Lucius tenia fuego en la mano; xo x otra sabia k en sus ojos se veía rabia, odio, muerte... y cuando estaba así n andaba a razones...

Entonces llegaron orbitando todos los k estaban en la casa. Al ver la situación toso se sorprendieron, Mark, k dominaba el fuego intentaba, telepáticamente, dominar el fuego; xo le estaba siento imposible. La furia de Lucius hacía k el fuego tuviera mucha fuerza.

Pansy al ver k todos estaban asustados empezó a reír como loca y a burlarse de todos. Draco hizo un intento de levantar la varita xo la mano de Ginny se lo impidió.

Esta embarazada, ese niño n tiene la culpa de nada.- fue lo único k dijo Ginny. Eso a Draco no le convenció nada, xo la cara de su madre hizo k dejara muerto el brazo.

Ho, ho... esta tmb a jugado con la Magia Antigua. Se le esta hiendo la olla de mala manera. – comento Loui al ver a Pansy así.

No, no se le fue la olla. Esk es así de... digámosle "peculiar".- cnt Mark k la conocía de Hogwarts.

Tanto?.- cnt Loui.

Y mas, xo mira...- comento Mark.

Lucius n dejaba de mirar a Ginny fijamente y esta estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del otro. Xo Lucius no aguanto mas y le lanzo todo el fuego que tenia en la mano. Ginny reacción a tiempo y con un salto mortal hacia atrás se desvió de la trayectoria del fuego.

Lucius, déjalo. Va en serio. No es un juego k se pueda manipular al antojo de nadie.- dijo Ginny.

Xo este n le hizo caso y ahora era de las dos manos de donde le salía fuego. Pansy empezó a pasearse entre todos y a mirar con superioridad; xo cuando paso entre Jean y Loui; Jean la desmayo con un hechizo y Loui la cogio antes de que su cuerpo llegase a la dura piedra. Lucius no se había percatado de nada y seguía con la vista fija en Ginny y con las dos bolas de fuego en las manos. Mark seguía intentando arrebatarle el control del fuego xo x alguna razón le era imposible, cosa k hacía k se pusiera mas nervioso, pues la situación era muy tensa.

De repente la morada de Lucius cambio de furia a miedo. Estaba asustado y Ginny lo entendió todo enseguida. Lo k ella había dicho x años se hacia realidad. La magia se descontrolaba en el propio cuerpo de Lucius, no conseguía acomodarse en él y kria modificarlo a su antojo. En los ojos ya no tenía pupilas sino dos llamas. Una mirada de fuego. X lo poros d su piel empezaba a salir humo. La temperatura corporal empezaba a aumentar sin remedio y la piel se estaba poniendo roja. En la cara se le veía k sentía un gran dolor y k él luchaba xa no gritar.

K esta pasando?.- pregunto Draco.

Pasa lo k hace tiempo le digo k le pasara.- cnt Ginny.- la Magia Antigua puede mas k él. Estaba jugando con fuego, literalmente, y ahora el fuego esta jugando con él.

Quieres decir k...- dijo Draco.

Si, k ahora mismo lo k tu padre tiente dentro suyo es puro fuego.- sentenció Ginny.

Sin saber como Pansy despertó y al ver a Lucius así kiso correr hacia él, xo Sam se lo impidió agarrándola x los brazos.

Jean, haz algo. Utiliza el agua.- dijo Remus. (N/a: recordemos k el elemento de Jean es el agua)

Ya es tarde, auk apagara el fuego, dentro de él todo ya debe estar carbonizado. Moriría ahogado x falta de pulmones.- dijo Jean.

El fuego en el cuerpo de Lucius se exteriorizo y ya no lo soporto mas, grito; grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sus gritos eran agonizantes; aun así corrió hacia Ginny y Draco. Draco al ver las intenciones de su padre entrecerró los ojos con odio y su padre salí proyectado hacia el mar. Todos se quedaron helados al ver como Draco Malfoy lanzaba a su padre envuelto en llamas al mar donde habían unas rocas, mientras este gritaba de puro dolor. Antes de llegar a las rocas se le dejo de oír, x una simple razón, su garganta estaba carbonizada.

Draco había caído de rodillas al suelo y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mientras un brazo iba hacia su estomago.

Draco?.- dijo Ginny, xo como respuesta obtuvo un pekeño vomito de parte del rubio.

Pansy consiguió deshacerse de los brazos de Sam y corrió asta la orilla de la azotea, xo al ver el cuerpo sin vida y carbonizado con una cara de horror; sintió pura rabia hacia la pelirroja y se lanzo en contra de Ginny xo tropezó con una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla, k había subido Ginny y cayo hacia el abismo. Xo no llego a caer al mar; sino k cayo en los primeros escalones de las escaleras k bajaban asta la playa k había en el acantilado donde estaba situada la casa.

Todos se kedaron sorprendidos x la manera + tonta k había tendió Pansy xa morir. Todo había pasado tan rápido y estaban tan absortos con lo k le había pasado a Lucius k n reaccionaron a tiempo xa poder paralizar a Pansy en el aire.

Gin, el bebe.- dijo Narcisa con un hilo de voz.

Hay k llevarla a San Murgo.- cnt Ginny.

Cúralo, haz algo. Utiliza tu poder.- dijo Draco k seguía en el suelo de rodillas, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny dijo.- Tienes razón, ese niño n tiene la culpa de nada.

No, n es eso. N puedo resucitar a los muertos y lo k se tiene k hacer es sacar el feto de allí. No puedo estabilizar la placenta xk el cuerpo de Pansy n mantendría las condiciones suficientes xa k siga bien xa el feto.- explico Ginny.

Loui y yo la llevaremos a San Murgo. Gin tu llama a tu hermano y a Harry, supongo k krran saber ka a pasado. Blaise, Mark, bajar a Draco a su cuarto creo k ya entro al club.- dijo Jean tomando el control de la situación.

Yo t acompaño Ginny.- dijo Remus.

Nosotros arreglaremos esto xa k vengan los aurores.- dijo Narcisa.

Loui y Jean orbitaron hasta Pansy y la llevaron a San Murgo. Mark y Blaise cogieron a Draco x los hombros y entre los tres bajaron asta el cuarto de Draco k cada vez se sentía peor. Narcisa, Paul y Alexander bajaron a la planta baja y Ginny y Remus se fueron al ministerio donde estaban Harry y Ron recibiendo los últimos informes de los aurores k habían ido a Azkaban x la huida de Lucius y Pansy.

Los aurores estaban en una sala donde solo había una gran mesa con varias sillas, evidentemente era una sala de reuniones y ahora estaban en una de emergencia.

¿Nadie, ¿nadie sabe como demonios han escapado?.- decía Ron en voz alta k acababa de leer los informes.

Creo k entonces hemos de pedir un poco de ayuda.- dijo Harry k intentaba mantener la calma. Con los nervios de Ron eran suficientes.

En ese momento entro una mujer k era la secretaria del departamento.

Perdón. Aki fuera hay dos personas k kieren hablar con ustedes.- dijo la mujer.

Ahora no Camile. No ves k estamos en situación critica.- dijo Harry.

Xo esk les pueden ayudar...- se defendió la mujer.

Nos pueden ayudar? Esk a caso es mi hermana?.- dijo Ron.

Mira k a veces eres listo y todo.- dijo una voz divertida detrás de la mujer.

Camile creo k ya nos ocupamos nosotros gracias.- se escucho otra voz de hombre detrás.

Camile se marcho sonriendo a los dos nuevo llegados. Ginny y Remus entraron a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Gin! Remus! En k os podemos ayudar?.- dijo Harry x compromiso ya k sabia k mas bien era al revés.

Creo k t voy a ayudar yo a ti.- dijo Ginny divertida mientras andaba asta su hermano.- ¿cómo va la resaca de anoche?.- le pregunto a Ron.

Este n cnt solo la miro con reproche, pues el hecho de k hubiera bebido de mas esa noche fue x culpa de su hermana k le había retado y él como tonto cayo en la trampa.

La buskda a terminado. Sabemos donde están Lucius y Pansy.- dijo Remus riendo x lo bajo al ver a los dos hermanos.

A si? Donde están?.- pregunto uno de los aurores con intriga.

Si. Llevamos toda la noche detrás de su rastro xo n somos capaces de dar con ellos. – dijo otro auror k tmb estaba intrigado.

Bueno, de hecho eso es culpa nuestra.- cnt Ginny ante la sorpresa de todos.- ustedes n pueden rastrear nuestra casa xk esta bajo protección de Magia Antigua.

Así k están en vuestra casa?.- dijo Harry.

No exactamente. – dijo Remus.

Pansy Malfoy esta en San Murgo. Los medimagos intentan salvar la vida del feto k lleva dentro.- empezó a decir Ginny.

¿Esta herida de gravedad?.- pregunto Ron.

Esta muerta. Cayo x la azotea de mi casa y fue a parar a las escaleras k llevan a la playa. Se dio con el canto en la cabeza. A sido instantáneo.- explico Ginny.

Y... y Lucius Malfoy?.- pregunto Harry k ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Tmb muerto. Le paso como a Voldemort, quiso manejar algo superior a él y lo pago con su vida.- dijo Remus.

Su cuerpo carbonizado esta en una de las rocas de la playa k hay bajo nuestra casa.- informo Ginny.

Bien se suspende la buskeda. Laurens, coge a tu equipo y ve a San Murgo, ocuparos del cuerpo de Pansy Malfoy y enteraros de k pasa con el feto. – dijo Harry.

Gin, tienes testigos de lo k dices?.- pregunto Ron.

Si. Todos los de la casa. Jean, Paul, Mark, Narcisa, Loui, Alexander, Blaise, Draco, Sam y nosotros.- dijo Ginny.

A Jean y Loui los encontrareis en San Murgo. Ellos se encargaban de Pansy, n se Irán asta k n se sepa k pasa con el feto.- dijo Remus.

Bien, Laurens. Encuentra a Jean y Loui y kdaros con ellos. Después ir a la casa, allí nos vemos. – dijo Harry.- iros ya.

De la sala salieron 6 aurores y Harry continuo:

Randal, Rayan vosotros y los vuestros venís con Ron y conmigo a la casa. Randal, vosotros os ocupáis del Sr. Malfoy. Rayan, iréis a esa azotea y recogeréis pruebas. Vamonos.- dijo Harry.

Perdón, x si vamos x red Flu... ¿cómo se llama vuestra casa?.- dijo el auror k se llamaba Rayan a Ginny y Remus.

¿son muchos los k van a ir?.- dijo Ginny.

Los k estamos en la sala.- cnt Harry.

Tardaremos siglos.- dijo Remus.

¿hacemos dos grupos?.- pregunto Ginny.

Mejor. Si nos os importa claro.- dijo Remus mirando a Harry y a Ron.

Claro k no. Aunk n es la mejor sensación del mundo...- murmuro Ron.

Vosotros mandáis.- dijo Harry.

Bien, el grupo de... Randal? Si Randal. Ir con Remus, Ron tu tmb.- dijo Ginny.

La mitad de los aurores fueron con Remus k se había ido a la otra punta de la sala.

El resto conmigo.- dijo Ginny.- Harry tendrás el honor de ir conmigo.

Muy alagado...- cnt Harry con sarcasmo.

Cuando vio k todo los aurores k tenían k ir con ella ya estaban atentos explico:

Bien, esta vez, y sin k sirva de precedente, utilizareis la manera de viajar k tengo yo. Ya os aviso cuando lleguemos os sentiréis mareados, incluso alguno de vosotros vomitareis, xo eso es totalmente normal. Bien, habrá una luz violeta k os cegara. No os preocupéis, esa luz procede de mi magia, os envolverá y os transportara. Cuando volváis a ver nítido estaremos en mi casa, vale?.

Los aurores asintieron, xo n muy convencidos.

No os preocupes. Yo ya e orbitado y n es tan malo.- dijo Harry.

Duele?.- pregunto uno de los aurores.

No k va. Sentirás unas cosquillas x todo el cuerpo. Ahora cogeros todos de la mano, así será mas fácil xa todos.- dijo Ginny, se giro y vio como Remus se llevaba ya a los suyos, así k ella tmb se fue xa casa con los nuevos "invitados".

Al llegar a la casa, Remus ya había llegado y unos cuantos aurores salían corriendo hacia un pasillo con la mano en la boca.

Ginny miro a su grupo y vio k uno de ellos n aguantaba mas y izo aparecer un cubo delante de él. Este ni se lo pensó dos veces y vomito.

Hay lavabos detrás de esa puerta de allí.- dijo Ginny señalando otro pasillo de la sala de estar.

Algunos de los aurores se fueron x donde decía Ginny y otros se movían tambaleándose.

Si n t importa nosotros no sentamos.- dijo Harry k tmb estaba mareado.

Claro.- cnt Ginny. Fue hacia el auror al cual le había conjurado el cubo.- ¿mejor?

Lo siento. Menos mal k tienes reflejos, sino hubiera manchado todo el suelo.- cnt el auror.

No t preocupes. Igual k hice aparecer el cubo, lo puedo hacer desaparecer.- dijo Ginny moviendo la mano y haciendo desaparecer el cubo.- hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubiera conjurado el cubo. Mejor siéntate.

La verdad era k el panorama no era muy bueno, la mitad de aurores estaban sentados y la otra mitad en el lavabo... xo poco a poco se fueron recuperando todos y llegaron Narcisa, Paul y Alexander a la sala.

Todo bien?.- dijo Paul.

Si, solo k n estaban acostumbrados a orbitar. Eso es todo.- dijo Harry.

Si, trankilos estamos bien.- dijo Ron.

Si no les importa unos de ellos iran a la azotea a recoger pruebas. ¿habéis tocado algo?.- pregunto Harry.

No, solo hemos recogido la mesa del jardín. Kda el la fachada del otro lado.- dijo Narcisa.

Del resto no hemos tocado nada. Solo han orbitado Jean y Loui a esa parte de la casa. Nosotros ni la hemos pisado.- dijo Paul.

El cuerpo de Lucius suponemos k sigue allí. Nosotros no hemos ni ido a mirarlo.- dijo Alexander.

Bien, les diré k empiecen ya.- dijo Ron mientras se marchaba.

Bueno, tenemos k interrogarlos xa saber k a pasado. ¿dónde esta el resto?.- dijo Harry.

En la habitación de Draco.- cnt Narcisa.- xo n puedes entrar. Los poderes de Draco se desarrollaron en el peor momento y es peligroso.

Xo esk tengo k hablar con él.- dijo Harry.- ha de haber alguna forma.

Harry es peligroso...- dijo Ginny mientras veía como los aurores se marchaban hacia los lugares asignados.

Y n podrías acompañarme tu? O kien sea!.- dijo Harry.

De momento ve preguntándonos a nosotros y cuando veamos k esta mas calmado... te dejamos entrar, vale?.- dijo Remus.

Xo Gin va contigo. De los cuatro chicos es la mas fuerte.- dijo Narcisa.

Si, la preparemos xa eso... no fue la mejor idea... xo bueno.- dijo Paul k refiriéndose a lo k paso en la muerte de Sombra. K de hecho tmb fue la muerte de Ginny.

N creo k sea momento xa recordar eso, no?.- dijo Ginny.

Bueno, hay algún lugar donde pueda...- dijo Harry algo cortado.

Interrogarnos?.- tanteo Remus.

Lo siento, xo sois testigos, y... bueno esa es la palabra. – se explico Harry.

No te preocupes. Es normal.- dijo Alexander.

No, si eso si. Xo d normal cuando hacemos eso resulta k es culpable.- dijo Harry riendo.- xo bueno, la cosa esk tmb necesito k sea grande xk m tendrán k llevar las pruebas y todo eso.

Vamos k necesitas una base de operaciones.- dijo Ginny divertida.- ven k t llevo a la primera planta. Aki todas las habitaciones son mas o menos grandes.

Ginny guió a Harry asta la biblioteca e hizo aparecer una mesa mas grande k el escritorio k había.

Supongo k con esta mesa t bastara xa lo k t contemos y las pruebas.- dijo Ginny- además aki hay libros k t pueden ayudar. Y algunos son de Magia Antigua, lo digo x Lucius.

Bien, gracias. Si n molesta empezare x ti. Algo me dice k la razón x la k vinieron asta aki es x ti.- dijo Harry sentándose y haciendo aparecer con la varita unos pergaminos, tinta y pluma.

Xo k listo eres!.- dijo Ginny sarcástica.- bien, ¿k kieres saber?

Todo.- cnt Harry.- empieza x cuando Lucius y Pansy aparecieron en la azotea de tu casa y tu estabas ahí. ¿xk demonios estabas en la azotea, Gin?

Necesitaba pensar.- cnt Ginny seria.

A veces n se ni xa k pregunto...- dijo Harry k sabia las costumbres de Ginny.- bien, estabas pensando y...

Vino Draco, estuvimos hablando y...- Ginny le explico todo a Harry desde la conversación con Draco del principio asta el momento en k Remus y ella interrumpieron en el Ministerio.

Harry cogía notas como un loco, estaba viendo poco a poco las cosas mas claras, xo habían cosas sueltas k n entendía.

Vale, a partir de aquí puedo decir k asta yo soy testigo. Xo... ¿Lucius se kemo de dentro xa fuera?.- dijo Harry después de escuchar pacientemente a Ginny.

Si.

¿cómo demonios se hace eso?

Lucius al igual k Volemort utilizo Magia Antigua. En cada mago se manifiesta de alguna forma. Lucius le robo los poderes de aquel demonio en el juicio, y el fuego k dominaba el demonio al final pudo con él, literalmente.

Y se muere, como muere, no? X eso voldemort se desangro y le fueron cayendo las partes del cuerpo cuando le mate con aquel hechizo?

Si. El utilizo parte del cuerpo de Pettigrew y parte de tu sangre, así k esa fue la venganza de la Magia Antigua.

Vale. Bien. Puedes marcharte, y dile a alguno de ellos k vengan x favor.

Vale.

Espera!

Si?

Una vez Dumbledore me explico k yo sobreviví a Voldemort xk mi madre utilizo magia antigua. ¿esa magia antigua es tu Magia Antigua?

Sabes Harry. Llevo 8 años esperando a k me preguntes eso.

A si?

Aja...

Y si mi madre no hubiera muerto... le habría pasado algo x el estilo.

No.

No?

No. – cnt Ginny sería. Se levanto y cogió un libro, lo abrió x una pagina en concreto y se lo entrego a Harry.- Tu madre descendía de esa criatura. En su época era una criatura muy rara en le mundo. Parecía ser una criatura carente de ningún tipo de Magia, xo la tenia. Se dice k en momentos críticos, estos seres protegen a sus seres mas queridos. Crea un tipo de campo mágico k hace k la resistencia sea mayor. Tu sobreviviste xk eras fuerte, poderoso; xo con la magia de tu madre sobre ti, aumentaste ese potencial, además k el amor k tus padres te profesaban aumento la potencia de la magia de tu madre. Tu madre era una mujer muy especial.

Vaya... – susurró Harry.- ¿y esa Magia tmb la tengo yo al ser su hijo?

Claro. Xa ti k supone Remus, la familia Greanger y la Weasley?

Sois muy importantes xa mi. Sois mi... familia.- dijo Harry casi susurrando, pues acababa de entender todo. Ellos, k lo eran todo xa él. K se sentía como uno mas con ellos, no habían muerto; seguían con él, a su lado.

Gracias, Harry.- dijo Ginny.

Xo lo habéis sido siempre y tu... tu en Hogwarts...

Si. Morí; xo tu n sabías k estábamos en una situación critica. Aun así, allá arriba hablaron bien de mi Salazar, Helga, Rowina y Godric; xo tu madre tmb. Años después lo supe. Vi una foto de ella y recode k ya la había visto antes. Es una de las cosas k haré cuando muera. Darle las gracias a tu madre.

Vaya... ¿podría kdarme con el libro? Solo kiero saber mas sobre esto de mi madre...

Claro. Lo guardaba xa ti. Iré a avisar a Remus. – dijo Ginny mientras salía de la habitación.

Ginny bajo asta la sala de estar donde estaban todos. Ginny aviso a Remus, cuando este subió Ginny se kdo con Narcisa, Paul, Alexander y Mark. A Blaise le habían permitido estarse en la habitación de Draco x si pasaba algo...

Bien, me podéis decir xk siempre m toca a mi el trabajo sucio sin consultármelo a mi?.- dijo Ginny.

A k t refieres?.- pregunto Paul k n entendía nada.

Me refiero a lo d acompañar yo a Harry a la habitación de Draco, k estoy de acuerdo; Harry tiene k ir con alguien... xo siempre soy yo la k hago estas cosas... en Hogwarts tmb; yo fui a Slytherin cuando era mas k sabido k n m acogerían bien; yo me deshice de los demonios de Snape, el profesor k mas me odiaba; yo fui la k...- iba diciendo Ginny.

Vale, vale... captamos. Xo entiéndelo. Es pura lógica.- explico Alexander.

Tu estabas con Draco. Tu eres la k conoces a fondo a los dos. Tu tienes el poder de curar, así k si le pasa algo a Harry puedes curarlo; y, la razón k ya dijimos... de los cuatro tu eres la mas poderosa. Loui t sigue de cerca... xo es así...- dijo Narcisa como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo; de hecho lo era.

Vale, ¿podríais dejar de ser tan lógicos no?.- dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.- y si yo estuve con Draco durante todo ese tiempo... ¿n tendría k estar fuera xa n cohibir la declaración de Draco?

Bueno... tmb; xo las otras razones n puedes negarlas!.- dijo Paul.

Al poco Remus bajo y así fueron todos uno x uno asta k al final. Mark era el ultimo así k cuando acabo se fue a la habitación de Draco xa k Blaise pudiera ir a hablar con Harry.

Al acabar el interrogatorio de Blaise bajaron los dos y se encontraron con k Ron entraba con una camilla flotando tapada con una sabana.

K forma mas siniestra de morir...- comento Ron solo llegar al lado de Harry. - Los científicos dicen k las llamas fueron de dentro xa fuera...- explico Ron mientras le daba una carpeta con el informe del forense.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Bien, k lo lleven a la biblioteca del primer piso. Allí tengo todo y están las pruebas k se están recogiendo en la azotea.- le ordeno Harry.

Ron se perdió x las escaleras con un par de aurores mas.

Bien, ahora si k tendría k hablar con Draco.- dijo Harry.

Vale, xo si se descontrola te sales como alma se k lleva el diablo. (N/a: x si no sabéis k kiere decir esta expresión es; salir pitando, irse corriendo...) – dijo Ginny a Harry mientras iban hacia las escaleras.

El resto del camino no dijeron nada, Harry iba leyendo el informe preliminar el forense, asta k choco con Ginny k se había parado.

¿xk t paras?.- pregunto desconcertado.

Xk esta es la habitación de Draco.

Aps. Vale, lo siento, estaba con esto.- dijo Harry levantando la carpeta con los pergaminos.

Ya...

Ginny toco a la puerta y entro.

Hola... Mark ya puedes irte, ya m ocupo yo a partir de aquí.- dijo Ginny en voz baja, cosa k confundió a Harry.

Vale, xo si se descontrola llámanos ok?.- dijo Mark, tmb susurrando y saliendo de la habitación.- Dew Draco y n t preocupes x lo del trabajo; ya les diré k t pasa...

Mark cerró la puerta tras de si y dejo dentro a Harry y a Ginny con Draco. El rubio estaba recostado en la cama y solo llevaba los pantalones; pues la le había subido la temperatura con estos de los poderes; estaba sudando y el pelo lo llevaba mojado. Su cara no era la mejor k tenia... Harry se iba acercando poco a poco; era auror si, xo sabía k contra los poderes de ellos n tenía muchas posibilidades y menos si n lo controlaban.

Ginny se acerco a Draco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama poniéndole la mano sobre la frente.

Como t sientes?.- pregunto con un tono de voz suave en un susurró.

Pésimo. Tengo muchísima calor y s m va la cabeza.- cnt Draco tmb con poca voz.

Ginny le sonrió xa darle ánimos y se giro a Harry k estaba al pie de la cama.

No hables muy alto, susurra. Cuando los poderes se manifiestan así, primero tienes todos ellos y después cuando ya dominas los tuyos, los otros se duermen. Draco al ser descendiente de Guía se le esta despertando mucho conocimiento de la Magia Antigua, incluso lenguas muertas. Así k puede k a veces t cnt cosas k n vienen al caso k k t hable en otro idioma. Si eso pasa solo tendremos k esperar a k vuelva a hablar ingles con normalidad y ya esta.- le susurró Ginny.

Bien, trankila. Lo haremos poco a poco.- dijo Harry en un susurró.

Ginny se dirigió a Draco d nuevo.

Draco, Harry esta aquí xk tiene k interrogarte y es importante k sea lo antes posible, vale?

Est n cnt solo asintió, con gesto de dolor x algo k n sabían k era, asta k dijo poco a poco:

Luz!

Mierda!.- susurró Ginny y con un movimiento de mano apago todas las velas k habían en el cuarto menos una k estaba en la cabeza de Harry.- Lo siento Harry, xo se me olvido k Draco será el futuro Guía de Este y como tal, tiene ,en poco nivel, los poderes de su protegido y Este ve en la oscuridad; así k le dañará la luz durante un tiempo. Yo n tengo problema , xo tu... puedes coger la vela k tienes encima y alumbrarte con ella, xo de momento n expongas mucho la llama.

Ho! Bien, no hay problema.- cnt Harry y cogio la vela y izo k la mesita de noche k había a un lado de Draco flotase asta el pie de la cama y puso allí la vela de forma k la llama era tapada x las cortinas de la cama, Harry se sentó en le material de la cama y dijo- Bien, x mi podemos empezar.

Bien, Draco, n puedo hacer muxo x ti ahora; solo puedo cogerte de la mano xa k n sientas tanto mareo o dolor; xo n podré hacer k desaparezca del todo. Así podrás explicarle mejor todo a Harry.- dijo Ginny mientras cogia la mano de Draco.

Este asintió, se giro a Harry y dijo:

¿x donde empiezo?

X el principio, sé k estabas en la azotea kn Ginny cuando llegaron Lucius y Pansy, n kiero saber xk estabas, solo sigue la historia a partir de allí.- cnt Harry ya preparado xa coger las notas.

Bien, estaba con Ginny hablando cuando escuche un par de CRACKS, al girarme...- Draco empezó a explicar todo a Harry; sabía k n tenia k dejarse ningún detalle, así k n lo hizo.

La explicación se iba cortando x Draco k a veces n podía hablar x el dolor de alguna cosa, tmb hubieron un par de incidentes como k Draco izo k se moviesen los sillones de su cuarto o k las puertas del balcón se abrieran de par en par.

Xo una de las veces fue interrumpido xk sin querer había orbitado. Harry se kdo helado, pues de repente ya no estaba en la cama y Ginny le miro mordiéndose el labio xa n reír.

Mejor voy a buscarlo.- dijo Ginny.- n t preocupes es normal eso. A mi tmb me paso.

Bien, anada ves y acabemos.- dijo Harry k sabía k lo hacia sin kerer todo eso, xo esk directamente se había ido de la habitación.

Ginny orbito asta Draco y vio k estaba en la Sala de Estar con el resto. Narcisa estaba sorprendida y se le veía k estaba en plena batalla interna entre echarle en cara k eso n se hacia o no. Mark, Alexander y Paul se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia, xo intentaban mantenerse callados x lo finos k eran ahora los oídos de Draco.

Lo hizo sin kerer... no creo ni k sepa como lo ha hecho.- susurró Ginny mientras lo cogia del brazo.- me lo llevo k ya no falta mucho.

Y así Ginny orbito y se llevó a Draco con ella. Al llegar a la habitación Harry seguía ahi sentado leyendo las notas k había recogido.

Lo siento, n se como lo hice.- susurró Draco.

Harry se sorprendió x ese "lo siento" nunca creyó k oiría eso de un Malfoy, xo ahi estaba. Sabía k n sería fácil xa él; así k siguió con naturalidad.

Trankilo. Prosigue.- susurró Harry.

Así llegaron asta el final del relato, cuando acabaron Harry se levanto y salio de la habitación dando las gracias x la colaboración. Ginny se kdo con Draco y le dijo:

Descansa y duerme un rato. Si despiertas y necesitas algo nos llamas a alguno de nosotros.- le dijo en un susurró.

Bien, xo kdate...- al ver k Ginny iba a decirle algo, añadió.- solo asta k veas k me dormí.

Y así lo hizo, se kdo allí sentada a la orilla de la cama mirando hacia el balcón preguntándose k pasaría ahora entre ellos dos. Al ver k Draco ya dormía mas o menos bien salio de la habitación fue con los demás. Al llegar vio k Jean y Loui ya estaban allí.

Ey! Ya estáis aquí? Tan rápido os han echado del hospital?.- dijo Ginny con burla divertida.

Ey! K soy medimago!.- dijo Loui.

Eso n dice nada.- cnt Mark k se aliaba con Ginny.

Bueno, k hay del hijo de Pansy?- dijo Ginny intrigada.

N lo ha logrado. Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte xa el feto y se ve k tmp lo cuidaba muy bien...- dijo Loui con un tono de voz triste.

Ufff... al final han sido tres muertes...- dijo Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Poco a poco se fueron sentando todos asta k Harry y Ron aparecieron de nuevo.

Hola, bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.- anunció Ron.- buenas noches a todos. Ya nos veremos.

Así poco a poco se fueron todos los aurores k habían allí; algunos ya se habían ido; así k n tardaron mucho. Con ellos se llevaron todo y en la biblioteca se kedo solo la mesa conjurada x Ginny. Todo volvía a estar como antes.

¿hacemos la cena esa k estabas preparando Narcisa?.- pregunto Sam como una posibilidad.

Xk no?. La comida esta en la cocina, se podría volver a poner la mesa en un segundo...- cnt Narcisa.

Bien, pues vamos.- dijo Mark ya mas animado.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigían hacia la cocina cuando se escucharon unos cristales romperse y un grito:

MADRE! GINNY! BLAISE!

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola! Siento el retraso... k tal este capitulo? Ya se k n pasa muxo entre Draco y Ginny, xo cierra un capitulo de la historia... x fin Lucius Malfoy y Parkinson están fuera de juego! Y xa akellas personas k me decían k k pasaba con Draco k n tenia poderes... ya veis! Ahora si k los tiene! Jejeje...

Bueno espero k os haya gustado el cap y k n se os haya hecho muy largo... Besos!

**LadyVega**: Buenas... K parece el capitulo? N pasa mucho xo al menos m kite de encima a esas dos serpientes de una vez x todas! Ni resucitan, ni los invocan, ni nada x el estilo; están muertos y mas k muertos! Jejejeje... k t pareció las muertes? Pansy como no tenia k kdar como loca... espero tus comentarios, jejejeje... bueno, nos vemos! Dew! Petons, besos!

**Belen**: Wola! Ya ves, la intriga se disipo no? Bueno, paso lo k tenia k pasar, Ginny ya lo decía... jejejeje... Me alegro d k t gustase el cap. anterior, y este.. k tal? Es un poco rollo, xo es eso.. tengo k poner capítulos en los k explico y no avanza mucho... n t creas k xa mi tmb es lió... jejeje.. xo bueno, lo hago bien... espero k t guste este capitulo... nos vemos! Dew! Petons, besos!


	28. capitulo 27

Wola! Ya estoy aki de nuevo! Acabo de subir el cap. 26 y ya estoy metida en el 27...

La verdad n tengo mucho k decir a penas han pasado un par de horas desde k lo subí así k... mejor os dejo leer...

Asta luego!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Así poco a poco se fueron todos los aurores k habían allí; algunos ya se habían ido; así k n tardaron mucho. Con ellos se llevaron todo y en la biblioteca se kedo solo la mesa conjurada x Ginny. Todo volvía a estar como antes. _

_¿Hacemos la cena esa k estabas preparando Narcisa?.- pregunto Sam como una posibilidad. _

_Xk no?. La comida esta en la cocina, se podría volver a poner la mesa en un segundo...- cnt Narcisa. _

_Bien, pues vamos.- dijo Mark ya mas animado. _

_Todos se levantaron y se dirigían hacia la cocina cuando se escucharon unos cristales romperse y un grito: _

_MADRE! GINNY! BLAISE!_

**Capitulo 27**

Todos se miraron asustados x el grito y los tres llamados no dudaron en salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de Draco. Al entrar todo estaba a oscuras xo aun así Ginny pudo ver x sus poderes k x todas partes estaba lleno de cristales, en ese momento sintió miedo. No x ella; ni x los demás; sino x Draco. En la cama Draco estaba delirando y sudando a más n poder.

Blaise cuidado pones las manos k hay cristales x todas partes.- advirtió Ginny.

Vale.- cnt este entrando a la habitación.

Detrás de Ginny llegaba Narcisa y con ella todo el grupo.

Blaise se acerco a Draco y lo sujeto x los brazos xa tranquilizarlo.

Esta ardiendo de fiebre!.- grito Blaise.

Voy a x paños de agua fría.- dijo Narcisa mientras salía de la habitación y entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Ginny fue junto con Mark hacia la cama, mientras Blaise le gritaba a Draco.

DRACO! DRACO! DEJA YA DE MOVERTE TIO!

Ginny y Mark al acercarse vieron en la oscuridad k Draco tenía los ojos cerrados.

Narcisa!¿Draco es sonámbulo?.- pregunto en voz alta Mark xa k la rubia lo oyese desde el baño.

Cuando era pekeño si. Mas de una vez el servicio lo encontró en el jardín o en la puerta de casa... xo hace años k n lo hace; desde hace un par de años antes de entrar a Hogwarts!.- grito Narcisa desde el baño.

Blaise! Deja de gritarle, le despertaras y si es sonámbulo n es bueno hacerlo. (N/a: es cierto si os encontráis con un sonámbulo n lo despertéis, solo convencerlo d k vuelva a la cama y se trankilice, y si es muy cazurró y n hace nada malo, déjalo y él solo volverá a la cama) – le dijo Ginny al oír a Narcisa.

Esta dormido?.- dijo Paul desde la entrada al cuarto.

Si, y si lo es n es bueno, solo hay k dejarlo k haga...- dijo Mark.

Xo esta sufriendo se piensa k nos pasa algo!.- dijo Blaise preocupado.

Tankilo...- le dijo Mark a Blaise.

Draco, Draco... ¿me oyes? Soy Jean.- dijo Jean k estaba al lado de Blaise.

Si, si! Jean! Tienes k ayudarlos, ellos no saldrán vivos de esta! Tienes k ayudarlos!.- dijo Draco con desesperación.

Quien?.- cnt Jean.

Mi madre..., Ginny..., Blaise...

Escúchame atentamente Draco... ellos están bien. ¿Me oyes? Ellos están bien...

No... No, los veo, sufren. Loes estoy viendo.

No, Draco, ellos están bien. Los tengo delante a los tres y están bien. A salvo.

Xo los estoy viendo.. BLAISE!.- dijo Draco preocupado.

En ese momento llego Narcisa con unas toallas mojadas de agua helada y le puso una toalla en la frente.

No Draco, son un espejismo. No es real. Te están engañando. No son ellos...- le decía Jean.

¿Seguro? Yo lo estoy viendo, ¿no los ves?... MADRE!.- gritaba desesperado Draco intentando levantarse; xo Blasie y Ginny se lo impedían x los brazos y Mark y Loui x las piernas.

Escúchame hijo, estoy bien. Yo estoy bien y Blaise y Ginny tmb... ¿confías en mi?.- dijo Narcisa. Draco al escuchar la voz de Narcisa pareció k se tranquilizo de nuevo y Ginny cogió otra toalla mojada y se la puso x la cara.

¿Madre, no... No puede ser... te veo y n estas hablando...- dijo Draco confundido.

Xk n soy yo la k tu ves... yo estoy aquí en casa. Y estoy bien...- xo fue interrumpida x un grito de Draco.

NO! GIN! DEJARLA!

DRACO! DRACO! Esa n soy yo, es una farsante, es una bruja k se a tomado la poción multijugos y se hace pasar x mi...- dijo Ginny.

A los segundos Draco se fue kdando kieto, n sabían si era xk les creía o xk en su sueño pasaba algo mas... ; xo Ginny se decanto x lo segundo cuando vio unas lagrimas en el rostro del rubio k se perdían entre las gotas de sudor.

Mejor m kdo yo.- dijo Loui.

Xo si tu hoy a tendió doble guardia!.- dijo Narcisa con preocupación.

X eso, n e cambiado aun el chip de San Murgo; así k si le pasa algo mas... le atenderé.- dijo Loui.- Vamos! Ir abajo a cenar; si eso luego bajare un rato.

Bien vamos.- dijo Jean.- tmp es un espectáculo ver esto.

Todos salieron de la habitación kdado solo Loui con Draco. La cena transcurrió lo mas tranquila posible; teniendo en cuenta k habían muerto dos personas en su casa y k tenían a Draco con el desarrollo de los poderes...

Draco estuvo durante días k n lo dejaban ir mas allá de 100 metros de la casa; un perímetro de seguridad xa k no hiciera de las suyas sin querer y k nadie n lo viera. La suerte era k nadie pasaba x allí ya k la carretera de acceso era invisible xa los muggles y los magos y brujas k iban asta allí eran conocidos de ellos y ya sabían lo de Draco; así k s acercaban a una distancia segura.

Poco a poco Draco se fue acostumbrando a toda la novedad y se pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en la biblioteca leyendo sobre las cosas k de un segundo al otro se le venían a la cabeza. Incluso a veces empezaba a hablar algún idioma ya muerto y solo Narcisa y algo Sam sabían responder.

Muchas tardes Lara iba a ver a Draco y se estaban con Ginny y con Blaise toda la tarde. Ginny y Blaise con la tontería aprendieron alguna k otra cosa en un par de idiomas; xo cuando Draco empezaba a decir cosas en otro idioma Blaise le sacaba una pizarra y le escribía con tiza un interrogante.

Todos se reían en ese momento xk Draco n podía dejar de hablar el otro idiomas y Ginny, Lara y Blaise hacían k lo trataban de loco.

Ginny se lo pasaba bien con los tres Slytherin xo aun seguía con dudas y con miedo. Había sufrido mucho y n tenía ganas de sufrir mas; así k se mantenía un poco al margen. Estaba segura k Draco notaba eso, xo n decía nada; y ella se lo agradecía. Durante muchas tardes le dio mil vueltas a las cosas k Draco le dijo aquella noche en la azotea. Quería creerle; y de hecho lo hacia, xo el maldito miedo no la abandonaba xa nada... "Vamos Gin! Tu eres Gryffindor! Se supone k sois valientes!" se decía una y otra vez.

Sabia k akella conversación de la azotea n se terminó. Él mismo le había dicho k tenia muchas preguntas k hacer. Y ella le entendía y le iba a responder. Xo ese n era el momento. Los poderes y los conocimientos de Draco estaban a flor de piel y cualquier sobresalto haría k provocase algún desastre. O tmp keria k le empezase a preguntar cosas en otro idioma y tener k decirle k ya estaba volviendo a hablar raro xa ella... Así k pacientemente espero a k la cosa se calmase.

Draco x su parte parecía k pensase lo mismo. Xo era un tanto diferente. Draco n kería lastimar a Ginny x nada del mundo. Además estaban los golpes repentinos de sus poderes. La cosa de las lenguas muertas tmb era un obstáculo; xk si bien los demás n lo entendían, excepto su madre y Sam; él n entendía el ingles durante ese tiempo... así k si le pasaba eso cuando Ginny le estuviese explicando algo... esta vez tendría k ser él el k enseñase la pizarrita con el interrogante...

Así se estuvieron como semana y media; asta k vieron k Draco llevaba mas de dos días sin hacer nada sin darse cuenta y sin hablar en otro idioma. Así k esa mañana, cuando los cinco estaban desayunando, Narcisa saco un tema k había dejado apartado hasta la recuperación de Draco.

Esto... hijo...- empezó a decir Narcisa mientras se servia café.

Mmmm... – cnt Draco k estaba absorto en su tostada.

Hay algo k aun n hemos hecho, y se debería hacer...

¿El k?.- pregunto Draco desconcertado.

Hay k celebrar una misa x tu padre.- dijo Narcisa firmemente.

Todos en la cocina se kdaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Blaise, Sam y Ginny n se kisieron meter en el tema y dejaron k hablaran los dos rubios.

¿xk? ¿ya esta enterrado no?

Xo, hay k hacerlo. Aunk hizo lo k hizo se tiene k hacer. Y a Pansy tmb.

¿a Pansy?

Kieras o no eres su marido así k...

Era. Era su marido.- aclaro Draco.

Bueno, ERAS su marido. Hay gente k espera k hagas una misa x tu padre y tu... esposa.- dijo Narcisa, eso ultimo susurrando.

No iría nadie madre. Es absurdo. A de mas ya se les enterró. Ahora, después de un par de semanas es ridículo.

Xa la gente creyente no hijo. Tienes k entender. Hay gente k me a preguntado...

Urrrggggg... esta bien... avisare a algún cura xa k de algún sermón en sus tumbas... – dijo Draco dando su brazo a torcer.

Te prometo k después de esto ya estará todo... bueno, tmb esta el testamento...

El testamento k se lo metan x donde les kpa! Yo n kiero nada de esos dos! Ya hicieron bastante!.- dijo Draco ya cansado del tema. (N/a: k poco aguanta el chico... jejejeje... broma, ya aguanto suficiente durante 8 años)

Después de eso volvieron al desayuno como si nada y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Después Blaise se fue a Hogwarts pues llegaba el muevo curso y su clase se iba a impartir durante el primer trimestre. Ginny ese día se kdaría en casa. Tenía un par de proyectos en mente y kería estar trankila. A media mañana llegaría Lara xa ayudarla. Se metió en el despacho k tenía en la Planta Baja de la casa y se kdo allí. Se suponía k estaba trabajando xo tmb pensaba en cierto rubio.

Draco k decidió k ese día mismo se encargaría de la maldita ceremonia se acerco al despacho donde estaba Ginny. Al llegar a la puerta llamo un par de veces hasta escuchar la voz de Ginny dándole permiso.

Hola. ¿Estas muy ocupada?

No exactamente... ¿sucede algo?

No, no... solo k... bueno n kiero molestarte, esk...

Draco al grano. No estoy muy ocupada; xo tengo faena...- dijo Ginny riendo, xa despistar. No le iba a decir k estaba pensando en él.

Claro, la cosa esta en k yo d normal n preparo misas ni ceremonias ni nada y...

Necesitas ayuda. Y pensaste en mí.

Si!... xo si tienes trabajo urgente me apaño con k me des un par de ideas y unos teléfonos y lo hago yo mismo.- dijo Draco rápidamente.

Draco, trankilo. Esto es xa dentro de 6 meses y n creo k una pekeña ceremonia en un cementerio m lleve mucho... admas algo m dice k n kieres gran cosa xa tu padre y Pansy...

No, la verdad... xo entendería k n kisieras ayudarme... después de todo n t deben caer muy bien...

Cierto, me caían fatal; xo cuando kiero soy profesional. N t preocupes. Esto xa la semana k viene esta listo y ya t lo kitas de encima. Lara n tardará y nos ayudará.

¿segura?

Segura.

Gracias.

D nada...

X cierto... ¿cuanto m va a costar k tu me prepares todo esto de la misa?

Haaaa... eso es cosa de Blaise...- dijo ginny sonriendo nerviosamente.

Vale, a la noche le dijo..- cnt Draco mientras se levantaba.

DRACO!

¿k?

¿k estas tonto, ¿a caso crees k t vamos a cobrar x una misa así?. Blaise no lo hará, Lara no lo hará, yo n lo haré... deja el dinero a un lado...- dijo Ginny como si fuera evidente.

Si hombre! Me haréis el gran favor y gratis! ¿las k estáis tontas sois vosotras?

Mira solo tendrás k pagar el cura k venga y a los k vengan a poner sillas y poco mas; xo x nuestra AYUDA n t vamos a cobrar nada...

Esta bien...- dijo Draco k se marchaba ya.- t dejare con tu trabajo. No vemos...

Adiós. Y AVISA A LARA K ESTOY AKI!.- grito Ginny cuando Draco ya estaba en el pasillo.

VALE!.- escucho ginny k decía la voz de Draco... Cuando lo oyó dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Si bien sabía engañar a Draco con sus sentimientos; ella misma n se podía engañar..

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se kedo ahi, aun siento una posición incomoda; xo n le importaba. Al poco tiempo empezó a darse pekeños golpecitos en la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Da resultado esa terapia?.- escucho la voz de Lara desde la puerta. Ginny ni se inmuto, solo dejo d darse los golpecitos y se kdo con la cabeza sobre la mesa otra vez.

Intento organizar mis ideas. Esta "terapia" aun n la había probado.- cnt Ginny con los ojos cerrados, mientras Lara se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio.

Esas ideas tienen el nombre propio de Draco Malfoy?

Xa k preguntas lo k ya sabes?

Hay Gin, deberías hablar de una vez con él y saber en k punto estáis...

Lo sé, lo sé; xo esk... ufff... n sé.

Gin...

Si, si. Lo haré. Tú confía en mí.

Ya lo hago. Estoy aki xk confío en k hagamos algo del trabajo!

Dirás k yo idee la boda y tu empieces a llamar a gente, no?.- dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza con una ceja arqueada.

Bueno si. La creatividad es tuya, xo... nadie habla x teléfono como yo!.- dijo Lara con diversión.

Hablando d trabajo... acabo de acceder a hacerle un favor a Draco...

¿d k tipo...?- pregunto Lara con mirada picara.

Ginny le lanzo su agenda como reproche, agenda k Lara cogió al vuelo y empezó a reír.

Profesional!.- cnt Ginny.

Era coñaaa...- cnt Lara con cara de niña buena.- si es favor es gratis. ¿k favor es?

Ginny le explico lo k Narcisa le dijo a Draco en el desayuno, y la conversación de después en ese mismo despacho.

¿como cree k le voy a coger ni un knut x eso, y menos Blaise, vamos! Si lo conoceré.- dijo Lara después de escuchar todo.

Así k conoces a fondo a Blaise... y asta k grado lo conoces...- dijo Ginny k vio su momento de pregunta picara.

Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa.- dijo Lara con sarcasmo; xo en el fondo al darse cuenta de su fallo al decir tal cosa de Blaise se puso nerviosa.

Haré como si nada hubiera pasado...- dijo Ginny, xo en verdad n se creía nada.- ¿sabes? creo k m haré detective.- dijo con un sentido medio oculto.

Lara sintió como los comentarios de Ginny iban directos al estomago y buscaba algo rápido xa decir...

Será mejor k vaya buscando un cura xa Draco.- dijo Lara xa cambiar de tema.

Ginny sonrió ante la reacción de Lara; xo n dijo nada. Tenían trabajo y podría salir perdiendo en esa conversación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Draco ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco después de cnt a Ginny se alejo de allí con un sentimiento de vació muy grande. Se fue a la sala de estar y vio un par de revistas de "El corazón de bruja" de su madre o de Ginny. Xo la verdad es k n se veía a ninguna de las dos cuchicheando sobre la vida de los otros. Al contrario de lo k creía toda la gente; su madre, cuando estaba al lado de su padre; se mantenía muy al margen de ese tipo de conversaciones.

Cogió una revista y vio k parte de la gente k había allí eran mortifagos; y otra buena parte sentía k n eran de confiar. No sabia xk xo n lo eran xa él.

¿te gusta?.- escucho una voz masculina detrás de él. Draco se asusto, dio un pekeño bote y se giro.- no quería asustarte.

Sam... n te oí llegar.

Es lo k tiene poder levitar; k se me ve xo n se me oye... jejejejej...- cnt Sam sentándose en el sillón k esta al lado del sofá donde estaba Draco.

¿de kien es?.- pregunto Draco levantando levemente la revista.

De todos.- cnt trankilamente Sam.

En ese momento de la chimenea salió Lara.

Vaya! K recibimiento! No se si soy digna de tal cosa.- dijo Lara con tono de burla.

Buenos días a ti tmb Lara.- dijo Draco.

Buenos días, Draco. Buenos días, Sr. Zabini.

Sam, Lara. Sam.

Vale. ¿no sabréis donde esta una loca pelirroja k tengo x compañera de trabajo, no?

En el despacho. – cnt Draco rápidamente. Cosa k izo k Lara y Sam escondieran una sonrisa; ya k desde la noche aquella en la azotea Draco n podía evitar tener k saber donde estaba Ginny en cada momento. Sentía como necesidad de saberlo x si acaso.

¿cual de ellos? Esta casa esta plagada.- dijo Lara refiriéndose a los despachos.

El k hay en ese pasillo de allí. Quinta puerta a la derecha.- cnt Draco señalando un pasillo k había detrás suyo.

Ok... creo k iré a trabajar un poco... Asta luego!.- dijo Lara hiendo hacia donde le decía Draco.

Cuando Lara ya se había ido Draco retomo la conversación.

¿como k la revista es de todos?

Ves k la mitad de la gente k sale de ahi?.- pregunto Sam.

Si. Mortifagos. Xo n todos son conocidos...

Xa la orden si. La revista, sin k ellos lo sepan, nos sirve xa controlar a mas a uno. Ligamos k leemos la revista de forma diferente a lo k lo hacen los demás... no notas k algunos n son de fiar?

Si, tengo la sensación con muxos k salen aki... x cierto k n a todos los conozco... ni si kiera m suena el nombre...

Es normal k n t suenen, aparecieron hace algunos años.. han ido progresivamente... y la sensación es xk son demonios. Se infiltran en la sociedad alta del mundo mágico y muggle. Así tienen mas poder.

Y xk n los matáis?

No crees k la gente se preguntarías xk un tipo podrido de pasta y con una gran vigilancia desaparece xk si?

Xo la gente ya sabe k existís y el ministerio tmb!

Si; xo si entre ellos notan k empiezan a ver k van faltando con gran regularidad y sin una excusa... se reagruparan y será mas difícil cazarlos. A de mas, n podemos matarlos así xk si. Hemos d esperar a k hagan algo; son cautelosos, saben lo k hacen. El hecho de ser famosos hace k n se les pueda atacar tan fácilmente... Eso si a la k podemos... sufren un trágico accidente...!- explico Sam. Eso ultimo lo hizo con unos gestos falsos de dolor y tristeza, k provocaron una sonrisa de Draco.

Después de eso se kdaron callados. Draco n pudo evitar pensar en Ginny. La verdad era k había estado pensando mucho en ella, sus ganas de estar junto a ella. Poder abrazarla, acariciarla iban aumentando x segundos y tenia unas ganas terribles de ir a ese despacho donde estaba su pelirroja y sentirla a su lado. A veces solo kn su presencia se sentía contento y realizado; solo con saber k ella estaba allí y ya esta, n tenia xk decir nada; ni si kiera mirarle; solo estar.

Así paso un buen tiempo asta k Sam decidió irse a tomar el sol; según él, xo eso a Draco n le acababa de convencer. Aun así le dijo ir.

Finalmente el rubio en un intento de sarcarse a Ginny d la cabeza x unas horas se fue a la biblioteca y cogió un libro xa leer. Allí se pasó el resto de la mañana hasta k Sam izo k su voz se escuchase x toda la casa.

KIEN KIERA COMER K VENGA, KIEN N, K SE PIERDA LA MEJOR COMIDA DE TODA LA ISLA!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo viven todos ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny, Lara y Draco al poco aparecieron en la cocina.

Gracias x invitarme Sr. Zabini.- dijo Lara lo mas educada posible.

Como vuelvas a llamarme Sr. Zabini t privo de mis exitosas comidas.- dijo Sam riendo.

Lo siento es la costumbre!.- dijo Lara riendo.

¿exitosas comidas?.- se burlo Ginny.

N t pases k al final la amenaza se expenderá a los tres.- dijo Sam con un cuchillo en la mano con forma amenazante.

¿los tres? ¿y k e hecho yo ahora?.- pregunto Draco divertido.

No se. Xo x si acaso. X cierto Gin t toca fregar a ti los platos.- cnt Sam

¿x eso has ensuciado tanto? .- pregunto la aludida mientras se servia un poco de carne.

En parte. Me encanta hacerte rabiar.- rió Sam.

K honor!..- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Todos a eso rieron y Draco entendió xk solo con la presencia de Ginny era feliz. Le transmitía ganas de vivir, ilusión, paz.

X otro lado Ginny sentía un coskilleo en el estomago al sentir a Draco tan cerca. En parte daba gracias a la presencia de Lara y Sam, xk estaba segura k si no estuvieran estaría muxo mas nerviosa; xo x otra parte los maldecía; pues n podía estar a solas con él... estaba hecha un lío y n le gustaba estar a si. Se sentía incomoda y vulnerable.

¿y mi madre?.- rompió el silencio Draco.

Tenia una comida con unos proveedores florales.- dijo Sam trankilo.

Mira k tienes formas raras de decir las cosas.- comento Ginny.

Me dirás k n son proveedores florales!.- dijo Sam riendo.

Si k lo son; xo nunca había escuchado eso de "florales".- dijo Ginny.

La cosa es k hoy tenia k comer con una gente k nos traen unas flores exóticas muy raras en su especie, y son muy demandadas xa bodas de alto nivel.- le explico Lara a Draco.

Y como cuando empiezan a hablar del tema se emocionan... la dejamos al cargo sin problemas.- dijo Ginny.

Y ella encantada.- concluyo Sam; kn un tono un tanto raro k Draco n comprendió bien del todo; xo k n le izo caso.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos y son problemas. Draco y Ginny parecía k se buscasen cada dos x tres xa hablar; xo x una razón o x otra eran interrumpidos, xa alguien ajeno a la situación llegaría a pensar k era cómico; xo xa ellos... era frustrante.

Ginny y Lara trabajaban en el "favor" xa Draco y poco a poco se llegó a la fecha en k el sacerdote les dijo k podía hacer la ceremonia.

Xa la ocasión todos se vistieron con túnicas de color negro. Paul y Alexander habían viendo desde Francia xa darles apoyo. Jean n podía ya k su mujer estaba fuera de cuentas y dentro de poco iba a ser papa. A de más k Draco se lo prohibió diciendo k era mas importante su futura e inminente paternidad; k n esa ceremonia del demonio.

Mark, Remus y Loui habían aparecido a primera hora ya vestidos en la entrada de la casa.

Ginny se había ido a primera hora xa el cementerio, donde se encontraría a Lara; xa encargarse k todo estuviera en su sitio.

¿y Gin y Lara?.- pregunto Loui al llegar a la casa.

Se fueron al cementerio xa asegurarse k todo esta listo.- cnt Narcisa.

Así fue como todos se enteraron d k la ceremonia había sido encargada x Draco a ellas; xo k ni d coña les cobraban nada.

Jejejeje... a Jean les hizo algo parecido.- rió Loui.

Si, xo a él le hicieron un descuento o algo así.- aclaro Mark.

¿un descuento?.- pregunto Draco.

Si. Él keria pagar todo; xo ellas decían k invitaban a lo de la bebida y la música.- dijo Alexander.

Vamos k x su cuenta corría la fiesta de después.- añadió Mark.

Xo Jean se presento en la empresa y les encargo la boda oficialmente creyendo k así se saldría con la suya.- explico Paul.

¿y n fue así?.- dijo Draco confundido.

No. En la empresa podemos hacer trapicheos y si es algo xa amigos o familiares, hacemos descuentos.- rió Blaise. – lo k n sabe esk le hicimos mas descuento de lo k él se cree...- le dijo al oído Blaise a Draco.

Bueno, tendríamos k ir ya.- anunció Narcisa.

Todos asintieron , aunk Draco de mala gana. Poco a poco todos fueron orbitando o desapareciendo xa luego aparecer en el cementerio. Allí encontraron a Lara k estaba mirando unos papeles aburrida. Llevaba una tunica negra muy elegante y su pelo estaba recogido con un moño muy elegante xo tmb moderno.

¿muy trankila tu no?.- dijo Blaise en tono de burla detrás de ella.

Muy gracioso; xo la verdad organizar algo así es mas trankilo... en apariencia.- cnt Lara que se había levantado.

¿y Ginny?.- pregunto Draco nervioso.

Allí...- cnt Lara mientras señalaba un piano de cola negro k estaba al lado del pequeño altar fabricado xa el cura.- Ella dice k toca xa dar algo de ambiente; xo todos aki sabemos xk es. Necesita hacer algo, se siente... culpable, no se. Lleva todo el día más rara k un perro verde!.- dijo Lara la cual, aunk sabía todo, no le cabía en la cabeza k se sintiera culpable x eso.

Todos se giraron hacia el piano. Y allí estaba ella. Sentada en la banketa del piano, tocando una melodia triste. Llevaba tmb una tunica negra muy elegante k llegaba asta los pies. Su cuello estaba descubierto y las mangas empezaban x los hombros. Llevaba el pelo recogido con dos palos chinos y mechones rebeldes flotaban a merced del viento k hacia.

Ginny no se había dado cuenta k los demás habían llegado; estaba tan metida en sus cosas y nada le importaba. Se sentía libre y bien con sigo misma. Solo existían ella y el piano. Nada más. Se sentía libre.

Nadie se había acercado a ella. Todos sabían k estar en la azotea y tocar el piano eran cosas k Ginny hacia xa aclararse y encontrarse a ella misma. Draco en cambio n sabía bien bien k pasaba; y menos entendía eso de k se sintiera culpable. "¿xo d k habla?", se preguntaba el rubio. La verdad es k n sabia xk se había kdado ahi parado; si xk todos la miraban con cierta melancolía y dolor o xk le veía realmente bella.

Llevo buena parte de la mañana intentando k suba el ánimo. Xo n se k pasa. Yo creo k es algo mas, xo me tiene confundida.- dijo Lara k estaba confundida.

Trankila en cuanto salga de aquí, su ánimo mejorará.- cnt Narcisa.

Xo n se tiene k sentir culpable. Ella misma lo decía murieron como murieron x jugar con lo k n debían.- protesto Draco sin importarle como de ridículo sonase xa los demás.

No es eso Draco.- dijo Mark k ahora tmb tenia una cara de pena increíble.

¿entonces?

Nosotros somos empaticos con la muerte.- cnt Loui k estaba igual k Mark y Ginny.

¿empaticos con la muerte, ¿k kiere decir eso?.- pregunto confundido Draco.

K sienten las almas vagar en pena; k sienten sus penas y el dolor de los difuntos. Oyen y viven los llantos derramados en estos lugares. Sienten toda la pena k representa este lugar.- cnt Remus.

Es como si nos abrieran el corazón ante nosotros y solo hubiera pena, dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, impotencia...- susurró Mark.

Ves esas tumbas de allí?.- pregunto Remus señalando unas tumbas detrás de Ginny, algo alejadas.

Si. – cnt Draco k se empezaba a dar cuenta de el xk del estado de la pelirroja.

Allí están los Potter. Los padres de Harry. La verdad esk ahora mismo Ginny siente el llanto de Harry y de todos nosotros cuando vinimos a darles el último adiós. Al lado esta la tumba de Sirius; Ginny conocía a Sirius, lo kería mucho, siente su propio llanto. Este sitio esta plagado de buena gente k murió x una buena causa y sus seres kridos los lloran. Ellos lo sienten, ella lo vive. Siente la muerte en vida.- explico Remus.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ella estaba así xk él le había pedido ese estupido favor. "¿xk n le dijo k no!. Tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo y n lo hizo... si tan solo se hubiera ocupado él!..." pensaba Draco.

Vamos Draco. Tenemos k hablar con el cura.- dijo Lara sacándolo de sus pensamientos a Draco. Este asintió y siguió a su amiga xa ver k pasaba ahora.

La ceremonia comenzó y Ginny y Lara iban vigilando todo, cuando vieron k ya todo estaba bien se sentaron junto con los demás y estuvieron como unas invitadas mas.

A la ceremonia acudió muy poca gente. Algún matrimonio rico k eran amigos x conveniencia de Lucius. Algunos socios de negocios y un par de amigas de Pansy. En total no llegaban a 10. En cuanto acabo la misa todos se fueron y los dejaron a todos allí. En frente de las dos tumbas, en silencio. Xo Draco lo interrumpió.

La verdad. Padre. No m da pena. Tu solo t lo buscaste. Pansy... tu... tu... no hay palabras xa ti. Eres retorcida y despreciable- dijo con rencor y se fe al árbol mas cercano y se recargo en él, xa esperar a los demás. Aun así la distancia era corta y los podía escuchar.

Lucius... yo... yo m case x amor. En contra de lo k pensase todo el mundo. Xo me ekivok. No te conocía y tu egocentrismo te llevo a donde estas. Has echado a perder muchas oportunidades; xo la de vivir libre y trankilo la rechazaste la primera. ¿no lo ves triste?.- dijo Narcisa. Xo no se movió. Se kdo allí parada.

Ninguno dijo nada. Mark, Ginny y Loui tenían una cara de pena increíble y sentían una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte; xo no iban a abandonarlos allí. Se kdarían asta el final. Al final Ginny se adelanto y dijo:

Realmente es lamentable y triste. No solo perdió a su esposa; a la cual quería. X mucho k lo ocultase en vida; ahora a mi n m engañas; tu corazón esta abierto ante mi y puedo leerte como a un libro xa niños. La amabas! Xo tu avaricia t cegó. Te cegó a tal punto k llegaste a perder a tu hijo. ¿como demonios haces xa perder a un hijo? Lo tenias todo, TODO! Salud, una mujer preciosa k te quería, un hijo k te idealizaba, una casa de en sueño, dinero xa disfrutar de la vida... xo lo dejaste x una ideología. Xa seguir a un hombre k se convirtió en un monstruo...! y te arrastro con él. No quisiste aceptar tus limitaciones y ahora estas ahi. Sabes, te perdono. Te perdono! Te perdono todas las puñaladas traperas k me hiciste. Te perdono todos estos años de sufrimiento, te perdono ¿y sabes xk? Xk estabas enfermo, xk n sabías kien eras, xk estabas pedido... y xk lo k me hacías era transformar todo tu tormento y tu miedo en ira contra mi. Xk me hiciste responsable de tu desgracia; xk creíste k era la culpable d tu soledad. Lo k nunca viste esk no era la gente k se alejaba de ti; sino tu de ellos... Pansy... ufff, Pansy. Lo tuyo si k es gordo! Y de cojones! Tu directamente ni sabes kien eres. Cuando eras pekeña, solo hacías lo k tu padre pudiera ver con buenos ojos. En Hogwarts, lo k viera bien Draco xk era Draco y entiendo k estuvieras enamorada y k t comprometieran con él. Xo después... en lo k viene siendo la universidad, perseguías la aprobación de otro amor n correspondido... .- Aki Ginny se calló, no sabía como continuar, xo al fin lo dijo tal y como lo sentía.- debe ser realmente JODIDO enamorarse del suegro de una. Nunca llegué a pensar k la fidelidad k le procesabas era x amor.

Dicho esto Ginny deposito una rosa blanca en cada tumba y se marcho hacia el camino donde estaba el coche k llevaría al cura a la ciudad de nuevo. Se fue con él a ultimar un par de cosas y ya esta.

Mientras alrededor de las tumbas dejaba a 8 personas en estado de shock x lo k acababa de decir Ginny. Mark y Loui, tmb sintieron eso de Pansy desde un principio x eso no fue una novedad xa ellos. Draco k estaba en el árbol se acerco de nuevo al grupo.

¿Ha... ha dicho enamorarse del suegro?.- dijo Paul aun en estado de shock.

SIP.- cnt Mark con media sonrisa.

así k lo hizo x él...- susurró Draco.

No al cien x cien; xo los Malfoy teníais algo k... bueno eso...- dijo Loui.

Menos mal k nadie padece del corazón...- dijo Lara.- si me perdonáis tengo k ir con Gin.- y se fue hacia el camino.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Buenaasss! Que os a parecido? Ahora si k el tema Lucius-Pansy esta muerto, enterrado y mas k enterrado. Bueno ya veis como esta el tema.

Siento el retraso; xo esk xa hoy tenia un examen (hoy es 12 de Abril, aviso) y trabajos k hacer y se me hizo imposible poder subirlo antes... SORRRYYYYYY! ...

**LadyVega**Buenas! K te pareció? Ahora si k dejare el tema de Lucius y Pansy. Puede k se diga algo mas xo ya esta, LO JURO! Jejejeje... Una cosa... ¿xk siempre t m adelantas a las cosas? Justo cuando estaba escribiendo como se sentía Ginny leí tu review diciendo k a Draco se le veía el plumero y a Ginny no... ¿k m lees la mente o algo x el estilo? Xk si es así, avísame y m preparo! Jejejejejeje... bueno, espero k t haya gustado y siento el retraso, xo esk m pasaba eso de la uni. En verdad aun estoy así, así... un besado! Dew!

**Belen: **Wola! Espero k en tu review haya respondido a tu pregunta sobre Draco. Ya ves k n es nada grabe. Solo k tenía una pesadilla... ya ves! Bueno espero k t haya gustado el capitulo este, y lo siento x lo del retraso... La carrera k aprieta un pokiiiito mucho... jejejeje... bueno un bezito y esta pronto!

**Silginny**: Wola! Como estas? Como k t cambiaste de nombre? Bueno, n pasa nada. Ya ves k si te escribí un review; en el te explico lo k me paso... xo sigo pensando lo mismo; me gusto muxo. Tengo ganas de leer algo mas tuyo... yo lo dejo ir... jejejeje...

Bueno, k te pareció este capitulo? Ya la cosa esta a punto, xo ya veremos como va; aun n lo tengo muy claro. Bueno, besos y suerte ¡!


	29. capitulo 28

Wola! K tal? Se k llego tarde y k ya me vale, xo esk voy muy apurada de verdad... voy lo mas rápido posible...

Bueno os dejo con el capitulo y ya me diréis fale? Un besazo!

**EL CAMBIO **

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_...- Aki Ginny se calló, no sabía como continuar, xo al fin lo dijo tal y como lo sentía.- debe ser realmente JODIDO enamorarse del suegro de una. Nunca llegué a pensar k la fidelidad k le procesabas era x amor. _

_Dicho esto Ginny deposito una rosa blanca en cada tumba y se marcho hacia el camino donde estaba el coche k llevaría al cura a la ciudad de nuevo. Se fue con él a ultimar un par de cosas y ya esta._

_Mientras alrededor de las tumbas dejaba a 8 personas en estado de shock x lo k acababa de decir Ginny. Mark y Loui, tmb sintieron eso de Pansy desde un principio x eso no fue una novedad xa ellos. Draco k estaba en el árbol se acerco de nuevo al grupo. _

_¿Ha... ha dicho enamorarse del suegro?.- dijo Paul aun en estado de shock. _

_SIP.- cnt Mark con media sonrisa. _

_así k lo hizo x él...- susurró Draco. _

_No al cien x cien; xo los Malfoy teníais algo k... bueno eso...- dijo Loui._

_Menos mal k nadie padece del corazón...- dijo Lara.- si me perdonáis tengo k ir con Gin.- y se fue hacia el camino. _

**Capitulo 28**

Todos se kdaron callados y no opinaron sobre lo k Ginny había dicho. A los pocos minutos se fueron y dejaron k Ginny, Lara y Blasie se ocupaban del resto.

Blasie se ocupo de pagar todo lo k tenían k pagar en nombre de Draco, mientras, Ginny y Lara se ocupaban de k todo fuese recogido y k no kdase nada "colgando". Después se marcharon a la oficina para dejar archivado todo lo k habían hecho allí para ese día.

Entre tanto en la casa Loui se cambiaba xa marcharse:

Bueno, me voy a San Mugro. Cambie el turno y me toca en media hora.

Yo no comes nada?.- pregunto Narcisa.

Ya picaré algo en la cafetería del hospital. Adiós!.- cnt Loui entrando a la chimenea.

Yo tmb me voy kde kn Harry xa comer.- dijo Remus después de marcharse Loui.

Dale recuerdos.- dijo Mark como despedida.- yo tmb me voy. Draco. Hoy me dirán algo de tu trabajo.

Vale... gracias... x todo. – dijo Draco k aun seguía con lo k Ginny había dicho.

Vosotros os kdais a comer?.- pregunto Sam a Alexanser y Paul.

Si,... xo luego tmb nos tendremos k ir...- dijo Paul mirando significativamente a Alexander, ya k ambos consideraban k kerrian estar solos después de haber odio eso x parte de Ginny.

Esto... si, si. Jean esta muy nervioso con eso de k va a ser padre...- dijo Alexander intentando se convincente, aunk n lo conseguía mucho.

Ya... no tenéis xk hacerlo...- comento Sam k se dio cuenta d lo k pensaban los otros dos hombres; xo nadie cnt a eso.

Y Ginny, Blasie y Lara?.- pregunto Draco.

No creo k vengan temprano... – dijo Sam tocándole el hombro al rubio en señal de apoyo.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse más triste. Él kria estar con ellos y poder hablar xa saber como estaban; sobre todo con Ginny. Xo ellos tenían k acabar con su trabajo... ¿y si iba a ayudarlos?. Xo enseguida se kito la idea de la cabeza... ¿desde cuando los amigos de la gente va al trabajo xa ayudarlos? Como odiaba ser responsable de las penas de la pelirroja!

Ahora lo k ella necesita es despejarse un rato; y si trabaja dejará de sentir esa pena y melancolía x es empatica.- dijo Narcisa como respondiendo a los pensamientos de su hijo.

No me gusta k m lean la mente...- cnt molesto Draco.

No me a hecho falta.- cnt la rubia hiendo hacia la cocina.

Después de comer algo rápido, Paul y Alexander se fueron rumbo a Francia xa explicarle todo a Jean; xo no cerca de su mujer, k si no seguro k se ponía de parto allí mismo...

A Draco le toco fregar los platos. Aun n se acostumbraba a esas cosas; xo poco a poco le empezaba a coger el truco. Xo no decía nada, estaba en sus pensamientos y estaba en silencio.

Sam y Narcisa k lo entendieron, decidieron k no lo molestarían; asi k Sam tomo la iniciativa:

Draco, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta x la ciudad. Vale?- dijo Sam mientras sacaba de allí a Narcisa k en parte de resistía.

Kieres k te traigamos algo?.- pregunto Narcisa, xo solo obtuvo un gesto de negación x parte de su hijo.

Adiós hijo...- se despidió la mujer.

Adiós.- dijo en un susurró Draco.

Después decidió k él tmb saldría x un rato; y se marcho a la cala k tenían. Bajo x las escaleras donde Pansy murió y dejando k las olas mojasen sus pies descalzos; se dejo contagiar x la calma del mar. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, embriagado x la calma del mar k tanto envidiaba Ginny; y pensando k x fin era libre de todo akello k odiaba de su vida.

Cuando decidió irse xa la casa se encontró a Blasie en la entrada de esta con una sonrisita k conocía muy bien de Hogwarts...

¿Blaise? ¿y esa sonrisa?

He? Nada, nada...- cnt el moreno kitando la sonrisa rápidamente.

Nos conocemos y si en 8 años n has cambado... es x alguien. X una chica.- dijo Draco apuntándolo con el dedo.

No digas gilipolleces!- cnt el moreno intentando salir del tema.- ¿de donde vienes?

De la cala...- cnt el rubio con cara de "no me creo nada de lo k dices"

¿entramos?.- desvió el tema Blaise.

Draco n cnt solo se limito a entrar. Los dos chicos entraron a la sala y vieron un avios de papel volando x toda la sala. Al entrar el "avión" fue directo hacia ellos y se poso en las manos de Draco k era el k había entado primero. Este lo leyó y le dijo a Blaise:

Es de tu padre y mi madre. K n vendrán asta la noche, cenan fuera. ¿k se traen?

Nada.- dijo Blaise levantado sus hombros...- son amigos...

¿cuanto hace k te crees eso?.- pregunto Draco con tono burlón.

OYE! A de más si hubiera algo más. N m importaría. ¿no crees k tiene el derecho a ser felices?.- dijo Blaise cogiendo el pergamino.

Claro k si!.- cnt Draco.

¿entonces?. Me voy al despacho k m faltan unas cosas xa mis clases en Hogwarts...- dijo Blaise acercándose a uno d los pasillos.

Draco se kdo allí parado y decidió k él tmb haría algo de provecho y k repasaría sus apuntes de la universidad. Así k subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto. Al entrar se dio un susto de muerte. En la puerta del balcón había alguien de espaldas a él; xo enseguida reconoció a la persona.

Hola..- dijo la persona girándose.

Ginny...- dijo en un susurró Draco.

Siento haber entrado así, sin permiso... xo..

No, trankila. No pasa nada, solo k m asuste xk n t esperaba justo aki.

Me imagino.- cnt Ginny con una sonrisa.

Draco se la kdo mirando y vio k se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora iba vestida a lo muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela blanca k caían rectos asta encima de los tobillos; y una camiseta de tirantes roja con un dibujo k n pudo definir en negro. Y el pelo recogido como lo estaba en la mañana.

Ginny se sintió mas nerviosa aun ante la mirada del rubio y se fue a sentar en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Mientras se fijaba k Draco tmb se había cambiado de ropa. Él llevaba unos tejanos verdes con la parte de abajo mojada y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Su pelo a media melena estaba totalmente despeinado; aunk n sabía k era x el viento de la cala.

Draco tmb fue hacia la chimenea xo él se sentó en el sillón delante de Ginny.

y... ¿en k puedo ayudarte, ¿falta algo de lo de esta mañana?.- dijo Draco k no sabía como empezar.

No, no... no es eso. La pregunta es..¿k es lo k kieres saber de mi? Reconozco k aun estoy algo recelosa y todo eso... xo e decidido seguir el consejo de Herms y Lara.

¿cual consejo?

K te escuche y t de una oportunidad.- dijo Ginny mientras apoyaba sus manos detrás de ella.

Recuérdame k llame a Greanger y a Lara.

No es Greanger; ahora es Weasley. Y... ¿xa k?

Cierto... y xa darles las gracias...

Asegúrate k Herms n este haciendo nada, ni tenga nada cuando se lo digas. – cnt Ginny con una sonrisa.

¿x?

N todos los días un Malfoy le da las gracias a una hija de muggles...

Olvidaba esa parte... recuérdame k le pida tmb perdón x ser tan imbecil en el colegio.

Tmb asegúrate k este sentada...- comento Ginny riendo.

Mejor ven tu conmigo k n se lo creerá.- le cnt Draco al ver k Ginny tenia razón. Él pese a todo era un Malfoy... y nunca habían hecho lo k él decía de hacer...

Ginny suspiro y dijo akello k llevaba pensando durante mucho tiempo:

Bueno, y k kieres saber?

Draco se kdo estático. Cierto era k Ginny le había dicho k estaba allí x eso; xo escucharlo así, de su boca; de su propia boca. Daba mas impresión aun. Se recostó en el sillón y se paso la mano x el pelo, peinándoselo.

Hacia tanto k kria escuchar esas palabras... y k fueras tu la k m lo dijese... la k me respondieras a las preguntas k e tenido durante años... k s m hace un nudo en la garganta...- dijo Draco en voz baja, aunk Ginny lo alcanzó a escuchar.

K fue de ti Ginny? K paso cuando me fui a estados unidos?.- pregunto Draco mientras se incorporaba y se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

Ufff... Verás tuve.. tuve un verano muy ajetreado; xo feliz. Tenia la espina clavada d k t habáis ido, xo tenía la ilusión del regreso. Del reencuentro. Ese verano m di cuenta d lo k significabas xa mi. K esa noche en la azotea de Hogwarts nació en mi una ilusión. Tu madre me iba explicando todo lo k ella sabia y yo m contentaba con ello; diciéndome k así era mejor. Tu tenias tu espacio y asentabas todas las ideas y todo lo k paso en tu ultimo año... cuando regrese a Hogwarts xa hacer séptimo iba mas desahogada, xo n hacia todas las clases y se m paso volando el curso. Después... decidí estudiar diseño y acabe trabajado de eso.

Debí escribirte.. xo esk nunca sabia como empezar...- susurró Draco..- cuando fue la primera vez k mi padre ti vino a ver?

Tu padre... Ufff.. ni m acuerdo... hará unos 7 años o así. Mas o menos pasaba lo k viste la otra noche. Antes utilizaba mis poderes de Este; xo vi k los efectos en él no eran como tenían k ser del todo... así k lo deje estar y bueno... era lo mismo de siempre insultos y de mas...- dijo Ginny intentando eskivar la mirada de Draco. Xk sabía muy bien k Lucius Malfoy llegó a ese punto x recibir tanto impacto de su magia...

Este se dio cuenta y se sentó delante de Ginny en el suelo. Le cogió suavemente de la barbilla y se subió la mirada.

Ey! Gin...no te sientas incómoda xk sea mi padre vale? Tmp kiero k t sientas culpable x la muerte de él. Hiciste bien, lo único k podías hacer... n t avergüences. Si kieres hablamos en otro momento.- le dijo Draco.

No. No. Dime, k mas kieres saber?.- dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

Draco le soltó la barbilla a Ginny y la cogió de las manos girándolas de forma k las palmas kdaban hacia arriba y poco a poco con sus pulgares acariciaba las cicatrices de la muñeca izquierda; ya k de la derecha no podía x el guante con los dedos recortados.

Ginny enseguida entendió lo k kria saber Draco, asi k cogió aire y se lo explico:

Un día Narcisa y yo decidimos kdar en un park de la Francia; era fin de semana así k pasaríamos todo el día juntas. Ella me estaba explicando la jerarquía k tenían los demonios y todo eso... xo esa mañana ella no sabía k no venía sola... nos encontramos en lo alto de un puente y empezamos a pasear. Ella me explicaba como estaban las cosas x aki cuando notamos k alguien no seguía. Creímos k era un demonio; así k intentamos salir lo antes posible de allí, xo no era un demonio. Tu padre apareció x el lado de Narcisa y la desmayo sabiendo k yo n podría hacer nada al estar en la Francia muggle y fuera de los terrenos del colegio n podía hacer magia... Después me desmayo a mi. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación atada de pies y manos a la pared. Escuché a tu madre gritarle k ella n sabía nada; k estaba conmigo xk m estaba advirtiendo d k no dijera nada de lo k pasaba en Londres en Francia... la golpearon. Después vinieron a mi y m interrogaron. No dije nada; xo ellos respondieron a mi silencio. Los primeros día kfia morir... casi n m daban de comer, lo justo xa sobrevivir; y tu padre... digamos k desfogaba su frustración conmigo. Había días k tu madre estaba presente xa k hablase; otras la escuchaba gritar k m dejaran desde la otra habitación...- le explico Ginny. Esta n podía seguir allí kienta; así k se levanto y fue hacia e balcón.

Había días k m sobaban, m metían mano después de pegarme y lanzarme maldiciones. La noche con el dementor... o la del boggart lo pase fatal; keria huir, escapar. Kria abandonar mi cuerpo dejarme ir... xo no se como aguante. Las cicatrices son cortes k me hacían cada noche como despedida de buenas noches. Un día desperté con un gran dolor y vi tu padre cogiendome del brazo y juntándole a este con la varita.- siguió Ginny mientras se tocaba x inercia el brazo derecho.- así m hizo la Marca. A escondidas en mitad de la noche. Me revele, les golpeé; xo ellos eran mas. Sentía rabia, impotencia y sin saber en el momento me aparecí en la celda de tu madre. Ella me enseño a hacerlo otra vez y orbitamos al bosque donde estábamos. Después huimos corriendo. Tarde mucho en poder asumir k estaba marcada con esta... Cuando ya casi se me olvido k la tenia gracias al hechizo k me enseño Narcisa. Harry mató al Voldemort y volvió a aparecer. Intente de nuevo el hechizo xo era imposible. No pude. Así k n m kdo mas remedió k ocultarla así. Con un guante fino y largo, roto x los dedos xa poder llevarlo en verano. He creado moda sabes?.- finalizo Ginny, diciendo eso ultimo con ironía. Se giro y vio k Draco se había levantado y k lo tenia detrás. Solo con levantar el brazo lo tocaba. Había estado tan metida explicándole todo eso k no se dio cuenta de la proximidad del rubio.

Draco se había levantado hacia ya rato y estaba detrás de la pelirroja notando su tristeza y sus ganas de llorar; xo n kria presionarla ni decirle nada; kria dejar k ella le explicase todo lo k ella kisiera sobre ese tema.

Fue entonces cuando t enganchaste a las pociones de dormir sin soñar?- pregunto Draco temeroso.

No. Es cierto k días después a eso las necesite; aunk era un peligro x eso de desarrollar los poderes y de mas, xo... corrí el riesgo. No.. me... me enganche cuando... empecé a recibir tus supuestas cartas mas frecuentemente; sobre todo cuando se supone k m decías k krias casarte; xo cuando recibimos la invitación a la boda... yo...- le dijo Ginny empezando a llorar.

A Draco se le partió el alma y el corazón al escuchar eso y n lo pudo evitar. La agarró del brazo y empujo hacia él con fuerza xa poder abrazarla como si en ello le fuera la vida. La abrazó con fuerza xo lo hizo mas cuando noto k ella tmb lo abrazaba a él.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad... yo debí hacer algo. Buscaros con mas insistencia, no se! Algo!.- le dijo Draco mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Ginny n cnt, no dijo nada. No tenia ganas de seguir con el tema, quería olvidarlo y ya esta.

Draco se separo algo de ella xo sin romper el abrazo.

Oye... otra cosa... se k tengo k cocinar y eso de ayudar y d mas... xo esk soy muy malo en la cocina! N puedo hace un truke!.- dijo Draco xa animarla un poco.

Ginny rió y se seco las lagrimas k había derramado.

A no! Si conseguí k Blaise cocinara decente... como k me llamo Ginny k tu cocinas tmb!.- le cnt Ginny.

Draco tmb se rió xo poco a poco se fueron kdando mas serios y mirándose a los ojos; mientras seguían abrazados. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, lentamente asta sentir la respiración del otro. Los segundos se hacían eternos asta k al fin sus labios se unieron en un delicado y tierno beso; xa después profundizarlo mas y hacerlo mas apasionado. Dando a entender todo el amor k sentían el uno con el otro.

El beso fue interrumpido x Ginny k seguía con ese miedo a sufrir; xo no se separó mucho de Draco; tmb xk este se resistía a dejarla marchar de entre sus brazos. El rubio la miro con cara de preocupación y miedo. Miedo a k ella lo rechazase ahora k podían estar juntos sin problemas.

Yo... Draco yo... yo t kiero. De eso estoy segura... xo... han sido 8 años. Entiéndeme! X favor... n puedo hacer como si nada... x favor...- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada y dejando caer un par de lagrimas.- se k debí buscarte, aunk m llegasen las cartas; xo me sentía tan impotente... no sabia x donde empezar... yo... tuve miedo. Tuve miedo a k eso fuese verdad. Fui una idiota, lo di todo x sentado y n pensé k detrás de todo es estaba él... fui una cobarde!.- decía Ginny anuk mas bien xa ella misma.

Ey! Gin! Calma, vale? Ahora n sirve de nada k nos arrepintamos de eso. Ambos fuimos engañados. N t culpo, es normal k tengas miedo. Yo.. cuando vine tmb tenia miedo a k m rechazaras. De hecho lo hiciste; xo e intentado entenderte y e esperado pacientemente a k kisieras hablar. Si me dices k me kieres yo t creo Ginny. Te creo con los ojos cerrados y haré todo lo posible xa k estés bien y te sientas cómoda. Haremos una cosa. Iremos poco a poco vale? X el momento mañana t invito a cenar, como una cita.- dijo Draco sonriendo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

Una cita?.- dijo Ginny alzando una ceja.

Si, una cita. K m dices? Aceptas?

Mmmm... si. Xo...- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara.

Xo?.- pregunto asustado Draco k sabia k d eso n saldría nada bueno.

Xo, hoy clase de cocina. La cena corre d tu cuenta- dijo Ginny riendo.

K? no! Gin. K hoy cenamos Blaise, tu y yo. No kiero envenenaros ni nada... yo creí k tu cocinarías y m lo irías explicando... yo n puedo! Os intoxicare! La cantidad de sal n la controlo, se m quema siempre todo...- dijo Draco asustado y apartándose de Ginny.

Ginny empezó a reír a mas no poder. La cara y los gestos de susto de Draco le hacían mucha gracia. Mientras Draco seguía dando argumentos x el cual no debía cocinar él.

Ya, ya, ya... déjalo Draco. N m vas a convencer. Vamos a la cocina anda! K se t tiene k pegar algo ya.- dijo Ginny cogiendole del brazo y hiendo hacia la puerta.

Ahora? Gin! Tu estas bien? Ahora n puede ser! N m diste ninguna introducción!.- decía Draco en vano escaleras abajo.

Ginny hizo oídos sordos a las suplicas de Draco y lo metió en la cocina. Cogió un delantal y se lo lanzo.

Vamos! K la cena es xa hoy!.- le grito Ginny. – Primero k sabes hacer?

NADA! YA T LO E DICHO!

Debe haber algún plato k sea tu... k t sea fácil.

Bueno... hay algo k si k se me daba medianamente bien en la universidad...

Genial! Manos a la obra!

Xo hace mucho k no lo hago!

Xa enseñarte e de saber a k nivel estas...

0! Ese es mi nivel! Nivel 0!

Va, va... k sino desayunaremos en vez de cenar...

Así Draco se puso manos a la obra y empezó a cocinar mientras Ginny lo miraba y le ayudaba cortando verdura y d mas...

A las 2 horas la comida ya estaba casi lista asi k Ginny fue a x Blaise al despacho.

Blaise. A cenar. – dijo Ginny entrando sin llamar.

Sabias k la gente de normal llama a la puerta?.- cnt Blaise sarcástico, ya k se había dado un susto al oír abrirse la puerta de repente.

De normal... xo... cuando e sido yo normal?.- cnt Ginny mientras salía x la puerta.

Tmb...- murmuró Blaise. Xo cuando Ginny ya estaba en el pasillo...- k as hecho xa cenar?

No e cocinado yo!- grito Ginny.

DIOS! Draco! Veras k cenita...- se dijo a si mismo Blasie de camino la puerta.

Al poco los tres estaban en la mesa de la cocina preparados xa cenar. Ginny y Blaise se miraban con dudas sobre las dotes culinarias de Draco. Ambos sabían k era mas bien desastre xo Ginny lo obligo a cocinar xa k perdiera el "miedo". Draco x su parte estaba muy nervioso y no kria k ellos comieran lo k había preparado.

Los tres miraban interrogantemente al centro de la mesa donde estaba la comida k había preparado el rubio.

Esto... Draco. K es exactamente?.- pregunto Blaise temeroso.

Pues... e intentado k sea cordero asado con salsa roquefort...- cnt Draco cortado.

Bueno! No todo tiene k entrar x los ojos no?.- dijo Ginny xa cambiar el ambiente k había. Se levanto y empezó a servir la comida.

Los tres probaron un trozo de cordero con la salsa, y sus caras eran indescriptibles. Estaban entre el asco, el gusto demasiado fuerte del queso y el kmado del cordero y cara de comer algo muy acido.

Draco... k as puesto k es tan acido?.- pregunto Ginny después de poder tragarlo.

Limón...- dijo el rubio.

Bueno, buen intento... Chino o pizza?.- pregunto Blaise levantándose.

Pizza!.- cnt los dos a la vez dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Al final Blaise pidió pizza xa los tres y después se dispusieron a recoger todo lo k Draco había ensuciado, k n era poco...; y tuvieron k tirar el cordero k se había cocinado. No había x donde cogerlo...

Como Blaise había llamado a una pizzería muggle, el repartidor nunca encontraría la casa; asi k Ginny tuvo k orbitar asta el restaurante a x las pizzas. Al llegar a casa se encontró con k los chicos habían preparado una pantalla de televisión delante de la chimenea.

Deduzco k cenaremos aki...?.- dijo Ginny irónicamente.

Xo mira k eres lista!.- cnt Blaise.

Ja. Ja.- rió sarcástica Ginny.- y k peli?

El Señor de los Anillos.- cnt Draco k no había visto la película debido a sus 8 años de... dejémoslo ahi.

Draco El Señor de los Anillos es una trilogía. Cual de las tres películas?.- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sillón k kdaba a la izquierda del sofá k había delante del televisor.

Las tres, Gin. Vamos a ver El Señor de los Anillos entera. En versión extendida.- aclaró Blaise.- Draco no la a visto...

Xo si son... como 12 horas! No va a dar tiempo! – cnt Ginny.

Mañana es sábado! K has kdado?.- dijo Blaise suponiendo k la respuesta era negativa.

La verdad si. He kdado xa comer con Ron, Herms, los gemelos, Harry y Clohe.

Kien es Clohe?.- pregunto Blaise.

La nueva novia de Harry. Y la recepcionista de la empresa, Blaise! Llevas años viéndola casi cada día y hoy t enteras d k existe! K n tienes ojos en la cara?.- cnt Ginny

Bueno xo es a comer, t da tiempo.- comento Draco.

K recepcionista?.- pregunto Blaise k seguía a su rollo.

Ginny como respuesta le lanzó un cojín.- Pon la peli ya, anda!

Al final Blaise izo caso a Ginny y puso la peli. Draco alucinaba con lo k veía en la peli y cada dos x tres preguntaba cosas k no entendía o preguntas incrédulas...

Y todo eso x un anillo...?- decía Draco cuando ya llevaban buena parte de la primera película.

Y eso k solo es la primera...- comento Ginny entre risas con Blaise.

Draco se sentía bien, feliz; miro a las dos personas k lo acompañaban. Su mejor amigo y ... bueno, de momento solo eran amigos xo él aspiraba a algo mas con ella...

Recordó aquellas noches en el castillo donde aun no tenían mucha confianza con la pelirroja, xo k poco a poco se fue integrando con los dos chicos, recordaba aquellas noches en su cuarto liados con la maldición de su madre; o con los deberes de las clases donde Ginny tmb asistía.

Miro a su izquierda y los vio allí comiendo pizza, viendo la peli despreocupados. Ginny se había instalado en el sillón. Sus piernas descansaban en uno de los brazos y la espalda apoyada entre el otro brazo y el respaldo. Blaise x su parte estaba en el mismo sofá k él, medio estirado en su parte de sofá y con la piernas lo mas estiradas posible. Después se miro él. Estaba bastante igual k su amigo, solo k él apoyaba sus talones en la mesa.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron Narcisa y Sam. Paso la noche y aun seguían ahi. Tmb habían hecho algunos descansos, xo tmp muy largos, xa ir al lavabo y poco mas. Draco poco a poco le había cogido el punto a la película y ya había pedido los libros a Blaise.

Después de 12 horas mas o menos la tercera película ya había acabado y los tres seguían allí sentados.

Bueno, se acabo.- dijo Blaise con voz soñolienta.

Tu crees?.- cnt Ginny irónica. – me voy a acostar...

Recuerda k as kdado...- dijo Blaise con una sonrisita d burla.

Te odio!.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia las escaleras, dándole una ultima mirada a Draco.

Mentirosa...- cnt simplemente Blaise.

Mientras Draco se reía x lo bajo, xo n kiso decir nada. Miro a Ginny y vio como antes de subir x las escaleras le echaba una mirada rápida; a la cual Draco le respondió con una sonrisa, y le dijo:

K descanses.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny subió a su cuarto y se acosoto con una sensación de nerviosismo y miedo; al principio lo quiso ignorar; xo después le era evidente de k era y no kiso mentirse mas.

O x Merlín Gin! Calma!... Es Draco! Ya sabes lo k paso, y empezáis de cero... TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! ESTAS HABLANDO SOLA!.- se dijo Ginny en voz alta mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k viven Draco y Blaise ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras los dos chicos se habían kdado unos momentos en la Sala de Estar... Blaise al ver el cruce de miradas y la sonrisa de Draco, se alegro x ellos, ya k la sonrisa esa pocas veces la hacia y no a todo el mundo...

Veo k las cosas empiezan a encaminarse...- comento Blaise

Si, xo poco a poco...- dijo Draco k al ver la cara interrogante del moreno añadió.- empezamos de cero, x así decirlo...

Dale tiempo. Ella te quiere, no lo dudes.- le apoyo Blaise.

Si... xo, es tenerla delante y tener unas ganas de... ufff... es igual. Vamos.- dijo Draco levantándose.

Ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la quieres?

No entres en mi mente...- dijo Draco con voz cansada.

No m hace falta. Se t ve a la legua.

Otro...

K?

No, nada. K Mark tmb m lo dijo eso k se me ve a la legua...

M pregunto x k será...

Ja, ja... muy gracioso.- dijo Draco sarcástico.

Gracias! – dijo Blaise k con un movimiento de varita izo desaparecer todo (N/a: recordemos k Blaise explota cosas, no las aparece y desaparece...)

Así los dos chicos, no tan chicos se fueron xa sus cuartos xa tmb descansar un poco...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Ginny ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny estaba profundamente dormida cuando empezó a escuchar voces de algún lado de su habitación. Se extraño; no sentía la presencia de nadie asi k agudizo el oído...

" ... ahora escucharemos otro tema del ultimo CD que la joven Avril Lavigne lanzará mundialmente el próximo 2 de Septiembre. De esta forma llegaremos a la una del mediodía..."

Ultimo CD? Avril Lavigne? La una del mediodía?...- se decía Ginny.

De k me suena ese nombre?...- se dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama.

Mierda? Es la cantante muggle! Xo... k hace la radio-despertador puesta? Lo conecte yo?- se iba preguntando la pelirroja mientras entraba al lavabo y escuchaba la canción. Xo enseguida recordó algo.- LA UNA DEL MEDIODIA! TENGO MEDIA HORA!

Una vez que cayó en la cuenta de todo se fue disparada hacia el baño, se lavo, se cambió de ropa y salió disparada hacia abajo.

En la sala d estar estaba Narcisa... bordando?

Narcisa... k haces?- dijo Ginny al entrar.

Ho! Despertaste!.- dijo la rubia mirando el reloj.- y a la hora! Así k conseguí poner el despertador!- dijo contenta.

despeRtador. Y si, fuiste tu? Vaya Gracias. Xo n cnt...- dijo Ginny.

i.e. Si, fui yo. Sabia lo de la comida y bueno, estaba segura k si no lo hacía no llegarías. Y estoy bordando k crees k hago?

Desde cuando bordas?

Desde ahora...- dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo. (cosa k era, xk si antes no lo hacia...)- yo de ti me iría ya...

Ginny miró su reloj y salió corriendo hacia su nuevo coche (recordemos k el último acabo a la brasa x cortesía de Lucius Malfoy...)

Adiós...- dijo Narcisa al aire para despedirse. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas x parte de Ginny.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Draco ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco estaba durmiendo en su cuarto cuando empezó a oír unas voces lejanas xo insistentes; pues no callaban. Se empezó a inquietar y al final se despertó. A los pocos minutos oyó como una puerta se cerraba y alguien salía corriendo. Miro el reloj.

La 1:10... debe ser Ginny...- dejo Draco con voz dormida...

Se giro y kdo boca arriba en la cama pensando en la pelirroja y en donde podría llevarla a cenar... xo la voces no dejaban de escucharse y ya empezaba a impacientarse. Así k se levanto, se puso unos tejanos y una camisa de manga corta y se la dejo abierta, ya k hacia calor. Salió e intento agudizar el oído, notando que esas voces venían del cuarto de Ginny.

Si Ginny no esta, quien se mente en su cuarto?.- dijo Draco ya empezando a molestarse. Encima que no callaban estaban en el cuarto de la pelirroja!

Como sabia k ella no estaba entró de golpe varita en mano.

Kien hay?- grito Draco, xo nadie le cnt; en cambió las voces seguían.

"... así es Avril Lavigne empezará a grabar su primer video clip en dos días en Pequín. La gente ya esta deseando ver ese video y escuchar su nuevo CD; el cual estáis escuchando aquí en primicia xo vosotros..."

Draco se kdo muy desconcertado, así k cerró la puerta y bajo encontrando a su madre en la sala d estar... bordando?

Madre?

Tu tmb t levantas ya?

Heee... si. Desde cuando bordas?

K n puedo bordad?

Si... xo cuando me fui no lo hacías y m extrañe...

Ya bueno, a Ginny le paso lo mismo... Empiezo ahora... a ver como se me da!

Haaa... oye, puede ser que Ginny tenga algún objeto muggle de donde salgan voces?

Jajajajajajajajaja.- Narcisa al ver el desconcierto de su hijo ante eso no pudo evitar reírse a costa de su hijo.

Oye! Ya no?

Lo siento... ya se le a vuelto a olvidar...

El k?

Apagar la radio-despertador.

La k?

Un despertador muggel k en vez d sonar un pitido odioso se escucha la radio. La sintonía k tu kieras...

Como se nota k es Weasley...- cometo Draco

Pues bien k t gusta...- dijo Narcisa con burla.

Yo n e dixo lo contrario.- cnt xa sorpresa de la rubia.- k? n t voy a negar lo evidente...

Así m gusta...- dijo Narcisa.

Si, xo como se apaga eso...

Voy...- dijo Narcisa mientras se levantaba e iba al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Madre e hijo entraron al cuarto y Narcisa se enseño cual era el objeto k estaban buscando y le enseño a apagarlo.

Lo ves! Apagarlo no es difícil... así cuando pases las noches aquí ya sabes como despertarás y como apagarle el despertador; xk ella no se dará cuenta...- dijo Narcisa con un tono divertido al ver la cara de su hijo como se ponía roja ante el comentario de su madre.

Madre x favor... k m digas esas cosas tu...

Jajajajajaj... lo siento hijo. Era una oportunidad k n podía dejar escapar... jajajajaj te as puesto rojo... k mono!.- dijo Narcisa mientras le cogia del pómulo.

Madre! – se kjo el rubio - y Blaise n se entera!

A ese mientras no sea algo relacionado con Magia Antigua... ya puede explotar todo a su alrededor k no se entera.- comento Narcisa mientras salían del cuarto de la pelirroja.

El resto del día lo pasaron trankilos. Ginny regresó allá a media tarde con algunas bolsas de compras k había hecho con Hermione. A su vuelta venia de muy buen humor y explicando mil cosas k le habían pasado. Draco se preguntaba como podía ser k en casi 5 horas pasasen tantas cosas y k d un grupo como ese encontrasen siempre cosas k hacer y le gustase a todos...

Horas después Ginny estaba terminándose de arreglar xa la cena con Draco cuando Blaise entro en el cuarto.

Gin?

MMmmm...

Draco y tu tenéis una cita?

Sip!

Ahora entiendo xk Draco esta mas nervioso k otra cosa en la Sala de Estar, lo mas cerca posible de las escaleras...- comento Blasie divertido...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... X CIERTO! LO SIENTO MUCHO! Creo k hay un lo siento x día k n actualizo; xo k esk tengo mucha faena de proyectos de la universidad y escribo en ratos libres k solo dan xa un par de párrafos... a de más añadid k mi inspiración me abandonó! Se a ido todo xa lo de la uni... k tmb m va bien x eso... xo bueno... siento el retraso de verdad...

**LadyVega**: Wola! K tal? X si no lo e dicho siento el retraso... lo digo tanto xk se k se pierde el hilo y todo eso y es un asco... xo esk no e visto otra salida... Bueno, ya as visto k han hablado y k todo se encamina poco a poco... no creo k falte mucho xa el final... xo tengo un par de ideas en mente... lo del funeral esk tenia k cerrar ese capitulo de una forma k n pudiese volver a abrirse y así sentía k se cerraba y n kdaba colgando... bueno espero k t haya gustado este cap. aunk n se si se ara pesado de leer... cuento con tu opinión! Un besazo!

**Belen** : Wola! Parece k no xo aun estoy a.C.! Jajajajaja... la verdad no se k decir; siento haberte hecho recordar unos momentos como esos, nunca son buenos... xo bueno, espero k estés mejor... k t pareció el capitulo?... la verdad esk me costo algo escribirlo y el tiempo tmp fue muy favorable k digamos xo bueno... espero k t haya gustado. Un beso! Dew!

**Abin:** Wola! Siento el retraso xo la uni aprieta... x fin escribí la conversación k tanto llamaba la atención y de la k tanto e pensado!jejejejej... espero n decepcionar a nadie... espero k t guste el capitulo y como esta kdando el fic... un beso!

**NOTA!** Xa se sincera no se cuando podré subir el capitulo 29 xk en nada acaba las clases y empiezan exámenes... xo NO SE ME OLVIDA K OS DEBO UN FINAL A ESTE FIC! Sean los capítulos k sean...


	30. Chapter 29

Wola! la verdad es k a pasado un par de días desde k subí el otro cap., xo aprovechando que estoy en la biblioteca esperando a dos amigas xa hacer un trabajo y no puedo adelantarlo mas... pensé en vosotros y en el fic... Y N M PUDE RESISTIR! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... si se enteran mis profesores estoy muerta... :P

Bueno, vosotros como si no os hubiera dicho nada vale? Besos y asta el final ... del capitulo... ejejejejejeje...

EL CAMBIO 

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Horas después Ginny estaba terminándose de arreglar xa la cena con Draco cuando Blaise entro en el cuarto._

_Gin?_

_MMmmm..._

_Draco y tú tenéis una cita?_

_Sip!_

_Ahora entiendo xk Draco esta más nervioso k otra cosa en la Sala de Estar, lo más cerca posible de las escaleras...- comento Blaise divertido..._

**Capitulo 29**

Ante el comentario de Blaise, Ginny n pudo evitar ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba...

Gracias Blaise. Eres de mucha ayuda sabes?- dijo Ginny con ironía.

jajajajaj... vale, vale. Lo siento, xo esk me hace tanta gracias k estéis así... xo k conste k m alegro x vosotros. te mereces ser feliz Ginny. n t niegues eso.- le dijo Blaise mientras la abrazaba.

Xa Blaise, Ginny era su amiga, su compañera y la quería como aquella hermanita que nunca tuvo. Eso toda la casa lo sabia desde el principio; y Draco lo descubrió al poco de estar allí. Cosa k le alegro de veras.

yo n me niego a nada solo k...- decía Ginny aun abrazada a Blaise. Xo este la retiro y la miro serio.

Xo nada. yo mismo le dije a Draco k como se pasase de la raya lo mataba; xo déjate ir y se feliz vale?

Hecho.- dijo Ginny dándole un último beso en la mejilla a Blaise y saliendo de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras y a cierto rubio.

Suerte...- susurró Blaise al salir de la habitación.

Ginny bajo las escalera con nerviosismo, xo segura de lo k hacia. Al llegar a bajo pudo ver k Draco se había puesto unos tejanos negros y iba con una camisa granate por fuera.

"que le pasa k prácticamente siempre va con tejanos?"

Luego se fijo en k su pelo se lo había lavado xo seguía revuelto. Entonces él se giro la notar a alguien mas allí y no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny iba con un vestido asta los tobillos. Por la parte de arriba era ceñido al cuerpo, xo después la falda caía son problemas. El vestido era blanco x arriba y a medida que bajaba se iba oscureciendo a un violeta rojizo; el resultado era muy bueno, según el criterio de Draco. su pelo estaba recogido con una pinza y tenia varios mechones cayendo x la espalda y pecho.

Ambos se kdaron en silencio mientras se miraban uno al otro, xo Ginny x el nerviosismo de sentir la mirada de Draco encima suyo decidió hablar.

A donde me quieres invitar?

Hee... si, si. lo siento.- Dijo Draco que se había kdado embobado con ella.- Un pájaro me dijo que t gustaban los italianos... Así k... e buscado un par. – dijo Draco algo dudativo.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de Londres y alrededores y k no se conocía mucho la guía astronómica de la ciudad...

Se de uno k puede irnos bien...- dijo Ginny.- Aunque es muggle...

No importa. Todo será probar.- cnt Draco muy seguro.

Entonces conduzco yo.- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Ey! No lo veo muy bien eso... Si yo t invito, tendría k ser yo el que condujera...- dijo Draco corriendo hacia la chica y agarrándola de la mano xa k parara. Cosa que consiguió.

Xo no sabes donde es...

Guíame.

Soy muy mala guiando. ¿xk n kieres k conduzca yo?

No es eso... lo k pasa...- dijo Draco mientras se iba acercando a ella lentamente.- Esk kiero hacerlo bien.

Ya lo estas haciendo bien, xo si t guió nos perderemos. Yo se ir a los sitios x mecánica; no se cuando girar a la derecha o a la izquierda asta que me encuentro en el sitio, lo hago y ya esta...- dijo Ginny en un susurro ya k tenía a Draco muy cerca.

Draco no pudo aguantarse más y lo que estaba deseando desde k la vio en las escaleras, lo hizo. La beso despacio x miedo a k le volviera a "rechazar"; xo al notar que ella le respondía profundizo el beso y le dio a entender una parte de lo que él sentía hacia la pelirroja. Soltó sus manos y la rodeo por la cintura, al poco noto como las manos de Ginny estaban en su pelo. La verdad es k siempre le molesto que alguien le tocará el pelo; xo sabiendo que era ella le encanto k lo hiciera...

Poco a poco se fueron separando, no xk ninguno lo interrumpiera; sino mas bien x falta de aire... Al final el abrazo también fue interrumpido y Draco no estaba muy seguro de por donde le saldría la pelirroja... Así que para no fastidiarla...

Lo siento, n pude evitarlo. Estas preciosa.- le dijo con un tono amable.

Si esa es tu manera de decirlo...- Ginny se cayó xa ver la reacción de Draco k la miraba con intriga, le encantaba.- me gusta. Mientras sea conmigo. – añadió con ironía; xo en el fondo... (N/a: creo k aqui sobran palabras, ejem, ejem...)

Solo contigo.- aseguro rotundamente. Cogió las llaves del coche y se las tendió a Ginny.- Madame...

Muy amable.- dijo divertida Ginny, mientras hacia una especie de reverencia con la cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron de la casa juntos; xo antes de separarse xa rodear al coche y cada uno entrar x una puerta Ginny dijo:

A ti tmb t queda muy bien lo que llevas. Voy a ser la envida del restaurante.

Draco no dijo nada, sonrió xa sus adentros. Sabía que ese ultimo comentario de Ginny había sido un gran paso; no solo eran capaces de hablar tranquilamente como amigos; sino que en una situación como en la que estaban ahora que ella se comportase así, sin ningún tipo de recelo; era una gran esperanza para él.

Se subieron al coche y poco a poco se fueron alejando sin saber que tres personas les estaban viendo desde uno de los ventanales del lado derecho de la puerta principal.

En ese ventanal Narcisa, Sam y Blaise miraban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa; xo en sus adentros los tres rezaban para que las cosas salieran bien esa noche...

Ginny llevo a Draco a un restaurante situado a las orillas de un lago. En un principio resultaba muy romántico ya que había una terraza cerca del lago y el alumbrado no era excesivo; xo si el justo. Aunque enseguida Draco vio que no era exactamente eso; sino que no muy lejos de allí había como un pequeño parque donde los niños se iban a jugar cuando ya se aburrían de estar con sus padres en la mesa. La música de ambiente se iba alternando entre música romántica, alegre, amistosa, de ambiente... Hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba situado el parque había un pequeño embarcadero; y un cielo totalmente despejado.

El restaurante estaba situado entre árboles y cerca de un camping muggle; así que no se veía ninguna carretera que no fuera la carretera por donde habían venido.

Draco enseguida de ver el restaurante entendió lo que quería decir Ginny con eso de que ese restaurante les iría bien. En parte era romántico, sí; xo también había un ambiente de amistad, sin tensiones y relajado. Entendió que Ginny sabía que no era una cena de amigos, xo tmp quería estar totalmente a lo romántico.

Ginny lo miraba expectante por ver la reacción del rubio. Ella no estaba segura de la reacción de este; xo podía ser que fuese demasiado... "publico" y él quería algo de privacidad...

Draco después de ver todo se giro a Ginny y vio k estaba a la espera de la reacción de él.

¿como encontraste ese lugar?. Se ve agradable.- dijo con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

Le organice la boda a la hija del dueño.- cnt aliviada.- Que por cierto, salió preciosa aquí. Modestia a parte.

Ya lo puedes decir ya...- se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron; Draco desconcertado xo la voz y Ginny sonriente.

Lo digo x la boda... Te quedo preciosa. No me pude casar mejor.- añadió la voz que Draco supuso aliviado que era el yerno de los dueños.

" y ese alivio a k viene he! Ella acepto venir contigo y sabes lo que siente x ti... ¿donde metí mi seguridad en mi mismo?", se decía Draco mientras aquel hombre saludaba a Ginny.

Hola Mike. ¿como esta Catherine?.- pregunto Ginny.

Muy bien gracias. Vaya! Veo k x fin cambias las compañías... los clientes mas pequeños se llevarán un chasco... sin ofender.- dijo el hombre. Lo primero a Ginny y lo último a Draco. – Sentaos donde queráis, hoy hay sitió.

Bien, Gracias.- dijo Ginny mientras iba a la terraza que había cerca del lago. Draco la siguió y se sentó donde ella, xo aun le seguía dando vueltas a lo que aquel hombre había dicho. Ginny se imagino lo que estaba pensando Draco así k decidió quitar dudas.- Se refería a Fred y George, siempre acaban jugando con los niños. Aun intentamos averiguar si es k les gustan los niños o esk ellos mismos son como niños. A Blaise también déjalo correr x eso... (N/a: "déjalo correr..." manía de la autora xa decir que tmb va x el mismo camino... ) Aquí e venido con los chicos, con mis hermanos, Harry, Hermione, Lara... Los hijos de los clientes habituales ya los conocen a todos.

¿Blaise jugando con los niños?.- dijo Draco escéptico.

Se k es difícil de imaginar, xo es cierto... tmp llegan al punto de mis hermanos, heeee... Que Fred y Geroge son algo... excepcional.

Los recuerdo de Hogwarts, en su momento no lo decía, xo eran los maestros de las bromas...

No. Los maestros son los Merodeadores; xa Ferd y George son los dioses de su ideología.

En ese momento llegaron tres niños a la mesa, mientras corrían y saltaban.

Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!

Hola, renacuajos! K tal?

Bien... no han venido las replicas?.- preguntaron los niños haciendo pucheros fingidos.

Nooo. Lo siento... Hoy no han vendió; xo les diré que vengan otro día vale?

Vale. Quien es?.- pregunto el mas pequeño rodeando la mesa y hiendo a un Draco asombrado y con los ojos como platos " las replicas son los gemelos?", pensaba y una voz cnt "Sí. Intentaron explicarles que era eso de los gemelos xo no lo captaron. Y se decantaron x llamarlos así". Draco enseguida miro a Ginny, ya que había reconocido la voz.

Lo siento.- le susurró Ginny.- Él es un amigo. Se llama Draco.

Después de las presentaciones los niños se fueron a jugar y Ginny le explico a Draco que no podía explicarles a los niños la situación en la que estaban... Después se acerco un chico muy emocionado.

Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!. Tenia ganas de verte, desde principios de mes que acoso a mi padre xa venir y a ver si veníais...- dijo el chico muy alterado y contento.

Clama, clama... k pasa?

Empiezo el colegio, ya iré y lo conoceré todo... el castillo, los fantasmas, los profesores, el calamar, el lago, el campo de quiddich... IRE A HOGWARTS!.- casi grito el chico.

Ppsssssss... xo no lo grites, hombre! K no ves k hay muggles... – le dijo Ginny.

A él es...- dijo el chico refiriéndose a Draco.

No, no. Él tmb fue a Hogwarts, xo diría k el resto del restaurante es muggle no puedes ir gritando según que...- se explico Ginny.

Ya. Lo siento. Si ya lo se, mi padre me lo dice continuamente xo... no puedo evitarlo. Es tan emocionante. ¿y tu como lo viviste?.- le pregunto a Draco.

¿yo? Hogwarts te encantará. Es genial y muy grande. Harás buenos amigos k te duraran siempre y vivirás cosas increíbles.- le explico Draco, k en verdad no le mintió ya que a él en verdad Hogwarts le gustaba y los amigos... solo tenía k mirar a Blaise, Lara y Ginny; aunk a esas dos ultimas no las considero amigas asta el ultimo curso...

Ya tengo ganas de ir... Me voy k me llaman.- dijo el chico yéndose sin dejar k contestasen.- Adiós.

Bueno, ya ves. No somos los únicos magos k conocen esto...- dijo Ginny.

Ya veo... Ellos, digo los dueños, saben k eres bruja?.- preguntó Draco.

Ha! Si. Dos de los sobrinos k tienen son magos. Estudiaron en Francia y conocían la empresa x el mundo mágico y al vernos aqui a Lara y a mí... nos lo comentaron prudentemente y cuando vimos k los cuatro éramos magos, pues ya no tuvimos reparación en decirlo a los novios y el resto de las familias...- explico Ginny.

El resto de la noche los dos estuvieron hablando de todo lo que les pasaba por la mente; en parte xk no querían provocar un silencio incomodo. Señal de que ambos se iban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos... Pero poco a poco fueron recordando los días en que estaban ambos en la habitación de Draco por la poción de Narcisa o simplemente estudiando para los EXTASIS. Ambos se fueron relajando cada vez más y al final la conversación era relajada y amena para ambos.

Ginny comprobó que Draco había recuperado toda su memoria y se acordaba de pequeños detalles que ni ella misma no se acordaba; cosa que le gusto. Mientras Draco redescubría a Ginny, claro que se había estado fijando en ella, como no hacerlo si es lo que hace que quiera ser mejor persona?; pero vio su parte divertida, graciosa... había dejado esa sombra que siempre llevaba xa dejar ver a una sonriente y ilusionada Ginny.

Al volver a casa las luces estaban apagadas, pero no fue problema, no se molestaron en encender las luces; así que entraron y subieron a sus habitaciones. Al llegar a la habitación de Draco (N/a: recordemos que esta más cerca de las escaleras...) ambos se detuvieron.

Bueno... creo k... será mejor k m vaya a mi cuarto...- dijo Ginny MUY CORTADA... (N/a: jejejeje... soy mala. Lo se.)

Hemmm... si...OYE!- grito Draco al ver que Ginny se iba, corrió y la cogió del brazo, para que se girara, cosa que consiguió.

Sssccchhhh... no grites que Blaise nos escuchara...- dijo Ginny susurrando.

Lo siento, pero.. esk yo keria decir algo, bueno hacer, mejor dicho...

Draco no le dio pie a que cnt Ginny, simplemente se acerco más aun a Ginny y la beso, poco a poco, para luego profundizar y intensificar más el beso al ver que ella le correspondía. Draco en ese momento no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla mas a si, para hace del beso más intenso de lo que había sido antes de la cita. Ginny por su parte recibió el beso de buen grado y dejo llevarse por el momento; pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él y acariciando su pelo. Al cabo de unos momentos se fueron separando, pero ninguno de los dos rompió el abrazo, se miraron a los ojos...

Creí k no m responderías así...- dijo Draco con una sonrisa...

Ya... la verdad yo tmp; xo... no se. Kiero intentarlo, kiero poder ser feliz de verdad...- cnt Ginny un poco nerviosa.

Ey! N t pongas triste... n es malo lo k kieres... haré todo lo que este en mi mano xa que seas feliz...

Gracias.- dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose de él.- de verdad. Buenas noches.- dijo yéndose a su habitación.

Draco se kdo ahí unos momentos, pensando en lo k acababa de ocurrir. Pensando en que no perdería esa oportunidad y k no la volvería a fastidiar con Ginny; así k se fue a su habitación. 10 segundos después de k entrase al baño escucho como se abría y se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, salió y se encontró con Blaise en mitad de la habitación.

¿y bien?.- pregunto el moreno.

¿y bien k?.- respondió Draco

No m vegas con esas Malfoy, sabes muy bien d k t estoy hablando.- dijo Blaise serio.

Draco se kdo parado ante eso que le llamase x el apellido; y mas ahora k odiaba ese apellido...

No m digas Malfoy...- cnt mordazmente el rubio.

No t hagas el loco...- dijo Blaise como si fuera lo mas evidente.

X Merlin...- murmuro Draco.- Ha ido bien, hemos estado hablando, poniéndonos al día... La cosa va bien, trankilo k n le e hecho nada...- cnt ya más alto.

Blaise k asta el momento lo miraba duramente, sonrió y se fue a sentar con su amigo en la cama.

Como k al día? Xo si hemos estado prácticamente todos los días juntos!

Ya, xo no es lo mismo estar los 4 (Draco, Ginny, Blaise y Lara) que los 2 solos... – cnt el rubio.

Vale..., xo bien?

Si, creo k m dio una oportunidad...

Pues aprovéchala.- cnt el moreno levantándose y marchándose.

Dalo por seguro.

Buenas noches...- dijo Blaise saliendo por la puerta.

Buenas noches.- murmuro Draco.

Entre tanto Ginny estaba en su cuarto cambiándose para dormir mientras le daba vueltas a la cita de aquella noche y la decisión que acababa de tomar. La verdad es que no se arrepentía de nada y estaba contenta. Así se fue con una sonrisa a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron tarde; xo quien se levanto más tarde fue Draco que cuando se levanto fue desayunar y vio que solo estaba Blaise y Mark en la cocina y se escuchaba una música que no reconocía.

Mira kien esta aki Blaise?.- dijo Mark con burla.

Wwwoooo! Draco Malfoy! CREI k hoy n tendríamos el honor de verlo...- dijo Blaise con ironía.

D k vas? N es tan tarde...- cnt el rubio mientras se ponía una taza de café.

Si tú lo dices... Oye! Ayer me dijeron que tienes una entrevista en 2 semanas y media...- comento Mark.

Eso es en septiembre ya...- dijo Draco

Sip, xo es xa reemplazar a un hombre k se jubila y hasta entonces no dejará el puesto...- explico Mark..

Bien...-

En ese momento entro Lara con ropa halagada manchada de pintura y con barro en las manos; con el pelo recogido con una coleta xo visiblemente despeinada y descalza.

Ho! Buenas Draco. Dormiste bien?.- dijo Lara al ver al rubio que se había kdado parado al ver como lucia su amiga.

Heeee... si,si... Gracias. Tu estas bien?.- dijo Draco que aun seguía en shock.

De maravilla, necesitaba esto... Bueno nos vemos.- dijo Lara muy contenta después de coger dos botellines de agua de la nevera.

K esta pasando?.- dijo Draco señalando la puerta por donde había salido Lara.

Recuerdas lo que te dije con el mini pabellón de los Zabini?.- pregunto Blaise.

Si...- cnt el rubio recordando lo que había dicho su amigo cuando llegó a la casa.

Bueno, pues hoy no es día de hacer una visita al pabellón...

Vamos no debe ser tan horrible!.- cnt Draco .

No es horrible, xo si entras allí acabaras más k sucio y verlas hacer de las suyas puede impresionar...- explico Mark.

Me habéis hecho que tenga intriga ahora...- cnt Draco.

Compruébalo tu mismo.- lo reto Blaise.

Xo no pases de la puerta!.- Grito Mark cuando ya había salido de la cocina Draco.

Draco los miro como locos y se dirigió al pabellón; dedujo que la música salía de allí ya que cada vez era más fuerte...

Al abrir la puerta se kdo helado, alucino a mas no poder; no se lo creía...

Allí dentro estaban Ginny y Lara con la música a toda pastilla y moviéndose al ritmo de esta mientras hacían esculturas gigantescas de barro y enormes cuadros que ocupaban toda la pared de la sala...( N/a: mi ilusión, poder pintar una pared entera con algún dibujo o paranoia... Problema: mi madre me mataría... Soy muy joven xa morir...).

Ambas se veían felices, contentas; bailaban, cantaban y hacían sus obras sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas por el rubio.

Draco se fijo en que Lara seguía con sus pantalones holgados y su camiseta, xo ahora le había hecho un nudo por debajo del pecho y había arrancado las mangas de la camiseta. Seguía descalza. Después se fijo en la pelirroja; ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes arrapada al cuerpo y recortada un poco mas abajo del pecho, justo antes de empezar el vientre, llevaba unos tejanos cortos y al igual que Lara iba descalza. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño rápido. (N/a: aclaración de moño rápido; es cuando te haces una coleta y en la última vuelta no haces que pase todo el pelo; sino que la goma se queda a la mitad de lo largo que es el pelo; de forma que kda una especie de moño y las puntas del pelo colgando. No se si me e explicado... puede k no...en fin!.) Xo el guante entonces no lo llevaba y se podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, xo solo una parte, pues tenía pintura x muchos lados y esa parte no se había salvado...

Al fin Draco noto una mano en su hombro...

Impresiona o no?.- dijo Mark, aunque la mano era de Blaise.

Se ven contentas, felices.- cnt Draco.

Xk lo son.- cnt Blaise.

Si, ahi dentro se olvidan de todas la preocupaciones, las tensiones y de mas...- explico Mark.

Es su forma de desconectar.- dijo Blaise.

Tmb la de meditar.- agregó Mark.

Creí k Ginny lo hacia en la azotea.- dijo Draco confundido.

Y lo hace, xo si es en la azotea son cosas personales; si es aquí... trabajo o Mundo Antiguo. Aunque tmb puede ser que se sienta impotente, entonces pinta o hace esculturas...- explico Blaise.

Cuando... cuando paso lo tuyo. Ya sabes, boda, cartas y de mas... se paso muchas horas aquí; tanto para olvidarse y relajarse, como xa meditar...- dijo Mark un tanto triste al recordar aquella época.

Creí k decías k cuando meditaba de cosas personales era en la azotea... o esk entonces xa ella no era personal...?- dijo Draco un toque de tristeza que ambos hombres notaron...

Claro que era personal xa Ginny! Draco nunca dudes de esa época de Ginny...- dijo Blaise un tanto molesto...

Xo acabas de decir que lo personal era en la azotea...- se defendió Draco.

Desde cuando Ginny es alguien simple? Y hace todo x igual?.- dijo Mark con ironía.

No si eso si...- cnt el rubio...

En ese momento los tres se callaron al notar como cosas impactaban contra ellos; los tres miraron hacia el interior y pudieron notar que Ginny tenía una brocha de pintura amarilla en su mano alzada; y que Lara tenía pequeños trocitos de barro en sus manos. Los chicos se miraron a si mismos y se vieron todos salpicados de pinturas amarilla y con trozos de barro mojado enganchados o en el suelo.

Las dos chicas tenían una sonrisa triunfante en sus rostros y con un brillo especial en los ojos...

Dije o no dije que acabaríamos sucios...? - dijo Mark.

Lo dijiste; xo tmb dijiste que fuéramos a ver k hacia Draco en el pabellón...- cnt mordazmente Blaise.

La madre k las...- dijo Draco que recogió uno de los pedazos se barro y se lo tiro de vuelta a Lara.

Los otros dos lo siguieron y los tres entraron al pabellon dispuestos a defenderse de las mujeres armadas.

Ante el lanzamiento de Draco contra Lara; las chicas interpretaron el acto y contestaron con otro ataque igual que el primero. Al poco todos estaban armados con brochas a rebosar de pintura y con trozos de barro que se iban lanzando y pintando. Así empezó una batalla de mujeres contra hombres, que duró un buen rato.

Después los chicos estaban duchándose cada uno en sus cuartos, mientras Lara y Ginny estaban en el cuarto de esta.

Veo k m has hecho caso..- dijo Lara

De k hablas?.- cnt Ginny

De Draco.

Ha... si. No kriasis eso?

Claro! Date una oportunidad!.- le cnt Lara lanzándole un cojín.

Pues a eso voy...!.- cnt Ginny volviendo a lanzar el cojín.

Vale, vale, vale, otra guerra no por favor...

Después las chicas se fueron diciendo que necesitaban desprenderse de tanta mascunilidad y k se iban a la ciudad; cosa que los tres interpretaron como... vamos a Londres a pasar el día haciendo lo que nos salga del mismísimo... Así que los tres hombres decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante bien; Draco estuvo preparándose para el trabajo con Mark; x lo cual pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Xo el rubio siempre que podía invitaba a Ginny a dar una vuelta, a tomar algo o s inventaba algo por el estilo; aunk a veces tmb iban con Lara y Blaise... Tmb iban con Mark y con Loui... x otra parte Jean había sido papa de una niña muy despierta que hacia que sus padre no durmieran mucho... xo era muy kerida. Ginny y Draco se habían dado cuenta de la relación más... "exclusiva" que se traían Narcisa y Sam, xo no decían nada...

Un día, Ginny y Blaise se traían algo entre manos y a Draco le inquietaba un poco... en ese momento el rubio se encontraba con Mark en la biblioteca.

Ten cuidado con el Sr. Bins... parece que no xo el tío... Draco me estas escuchando?.- dijo Mark por decimoquinta vez en la tarde...

Heee... si, si... el Sr. Lorton. K decías de él?.- dijo Draco que estaba de pie de un lado al otro y dijo el nombre del ultimo que había escuchado.

Lorton? Draco hace 15 minutos que lo nombre! T estoy hablando y n t enteras! Se puede saber k pasa?.- dijo Mark que se había levantado tmb.

Lo siento... esk están muy raros... muy rara... Todo el día k m evitan y siempre susurrando y si paso yo x allí si callan... no se... me desespera que hagan cosas así...

Debo entender que hablas de Blaise y Ginny...

Claro que hablo de Blaise y Ginny! M esconden algo... si pregunto m mienten y n m gusta...

Kieres dejar de ser tan paranoico! N esconden nada!

Tú lo sabes no?.- le acuso Draco con el dedo.

K? yo... no! N se k pasa y tu estas que t subes x las paredes xk Ginny se esta con Blaise...

No es x eso!

Si ya y mi vocación secreta es ser striper...- cnt burlándose Mark.

Eres estriper?

Draco!

Vale, vale... xo desde que llegué no han estado tan juntitos.- dijo Draco celoso.

Estas celoso de Blaise?.- pregunto incrédulo Mark

K? no! No estoy celoso! No soy celoso!

Si ya... vamos, reconoce que los celos t están comiendo xo dentro...

NO ESTOY CELOSO! – cnt Draco remarcando cada palabra.

Mark no se hico xa atrás y lo miro con ojos significantes...

Bueno, tal vez... – reconoció Draco.

Tal vez?

Vale, si estoy celos e intrigado k pasa? .- reconoció al fin Draco.

Nada. Aunque no entiendo como puedes estar celoso de Blaise; si sabes k ellos dos son como hermanos...Blaise nunca miraría de otra forma a Ginny, y viceversa... Hoy es un día importante. Acabas de dar una señal más de que eres humano...- comento Mark divertido...

K m decías del Sr. Lorton?.- cambio de tema Draco.

Mark puso los ojos en blanco y le siguió informando de todo a Draco. Así llegaron a la noche y Ginny y Blaise seguían igual, cosa k a Draco le molesto un poco... (N/a: si ya! Eso no se lo cree ni él) Así k Draco se fue pronto a dormir; así k no se dio cuenta de k tenían una invitada xa dormir en la casa, Lara.

A la mañana siguiente 4 personas entraron al dormitorio de Draco muy silenciosos y se colocaron alrededor de su cama. Uno de ellos contó asta tres con los dedos y a la señal los cuatro se lanzaron a la cama con un grito de guerra:

DESPIERTA!

Draco al notar el movimiento, que era como si celebraran una fiesta en su cama y con el grito se incorporo de golpe y pudo reconocer a los flipados que lo habían despertado que no eran otros que... Lara, Ginny, Mark y Blaise.

Se puede saber k hacéis? K estáis todos locos? .- pregunto Draco que ahora estaba completamente despierto.

Va, va... k hoy hay mucho para hacer...- dijo Ginny tirando de él, ya que se había vuelto a tumbar...

Xo sabéis k hora es... son...- dijo Draco que se giro a buscar su reloj...

Las 8 de la mañana, lo sabemos...- dijo Mark antes de k Draco pudiera ver su reloj.

Y no. No es tan tarde...- siguió Blaise al ver que el rubio iba a replicar...

Y si. Es verano y estamos de vacaciones; xo y k?...- dijo Lara al ver k Draco iba a replicar otra vez...

No tienes opción. Estamos completamente en plenas facultades y sabemos lo k hacemos; así k... ARRIBA!.- finalizo Ginny.

Los cuatro se bajaron de la cama y Blaise y Mark arrastraban a Draco al lavabo y las chicas bajaban a la cocina. Al llegar los chicos 15 minutos después a la cocina se encontraron con café hecho, unas tostadas y a las dos chicas tomándose ya lo suyo. Cuando los 5 acabaron de desayunar, Ginny cogió a Lara, Blaise a Draco que seguía confundido y no había parado de preguntar en vano a donde iban y orbitaron a Nueva Zelanda.

Se puede saber donde estamos?.- pregunto Draco.

En un bosque de Nueva Zelanda.- cnt Mark contento.

Nueva Zelanda? K se nos a perdido aki?

Pronto, pronto lo sabrás...- cnt Lara misteriosa.

Y los cinco empezaron a andar por el bosque guiados por Blaise que tenía un pequeño mapa en un pergamino; Draco desistió ya de su intención de saber a donde lo llevaban; confiaba en ellos así k se dejo guiar y k fuera lo que Merlin quisiera.

Después de caminar durante unos 20 minutos Blaise se paro y dijo.

Aki es. Detrás de esos árboles k no dejan ver nada...

Listo?.- pregunto Ginny a Draco.

Listo xa k?.- pregunto Draco ya mas desconcertado aun.

Si cuzas esos arboles yo t lo explicare.- dijo Mark que estaba ya impaciente.

Draco lo miro como si estuviera loco y se decidió a cruzar los árboles, paso entre dos y se kdo con la boca abierta. Delante suyo había un gran campo de...

Es un... es un campo de...- dijo Draco que seguía como en trance.

Quiddich. Si es un campo de Quiddich.- dijo Ginny a su lado.

Draco... cuanto hace k no ves un partido de tu adorado Quiddich?.- pregunto Blaise desde el otro lado de Draco.

Mucho...- cnt Draco que seguía en trance...

Xo veras uno de los partidos mas esperados del milenio. La final de la liga del continente de Oceanía. Una de las ligas mas duras, y entre los dos mejores equipos del continente; a existido una rivalidad épica, desde siempre... Los críticos dicen que será el mejor partido de la historia!. – dijo Mark, el cual estaba muy excitado y emocionado x lo que irían a ver...- Vamos! Que antes hay un espectáculo! .- siguió Mark que ya iba hacia la entrada...

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con interrogantes por todas partes...

Vale. Quien es el que le a dado café esta mañana?.- dijo Ginny al ver así a Mark.

Yo... no sabía que estaría así de ... emocionado?.- dijo Lara al ver la reacción de Mark, a ella le gustaba el Quiddich, xo no sabia que se lo tomaría así ni mucho menos...

Draco dio un paso en frente y se giro para ver a los 3 de cara.

Gracias, esto... esto... no sé. Sabéis lo que me gusta el Quiddich, nadie nunca había hecho algo así x mi...- dijo Draco.

Draco, no nos tienes que decir nada. Mark llevaba días hablando de lo de hoy y pensamos que cuando estabas... bueno tu ya sabes... que no habrías visto mucho Quiddich; así k nos movilizamos xa conseguir 5 entradas.- explico Blaise.

X eso ayer...?- dijo Draco cayendo en la cuenta..

Sip... evidentemente no t podíamos decir nada...- dijo Ginny.

Como se te ocurre pensar que entre Ginny y yo podía haber algo mas?.- dijo Blaise con voz de falsa indignación.

Os lo contó Mark verdad?.- dijo Draco refriéndose al día anterior en la biblioteca.

Sip, xo n se lo tengas en cuenta; con lo emocionado que estaba le costo horrores tener que callarse la sorpresa...- dijo Lara con una sonrisa.

Venga va, vamos k Mark debe estar ya sentado y todo.- dijo Blaise.

Lo dudo, tengo yo las entradas...- acompaño Lara empezando a andar.

En ese momento se escucho a Mark gritar...: ¿quien es el k tiene las entradas!

Los cuatro se echaron a reír y Lara y Blaise se marcharon hacia Mark.

Antes de que Draco se girase para ir al campo, Ginny se acerco.

No tienes xk preocuparte, después de todo no pienso arruinarlo todo... y menos con Blaise.- le dio un beso en la mejilla rozando la boca .- Va vamos k los perderemos.

Así entraron todos al campo y disfrutaron del partido. Para Ginny, cada vez era mas evidente la relación entre Blaise y Lara; aunque se hicieran los despistados, y mas en el partido. Xo tmb estaba contenta por algo, Draco; lo estaba disfrutando, se le veía emocionado y se estaba divirtiendo junto a Mark, lo cual hacia muchas veces que Lara, Blaise y ella se quisieran esconder a toda cosa x culpa de ellos dos...

Draco en verdad se lo estaba pasando en grande, cada vez veía k tenía mas cosas en común con Mark, que los dos disfrutaban del Quiddich por igual, aunque no lo recordaba así de Hogwarts, xo le daba igual, el Mark de ahora le caía muy bien. Después estaban Blaise y Lara, que estaban muy raros y no sabia xk, y Ginny. ¿K tenia k decir o pensar de ella que no lo hubiera dicho ya? K cada vez le gustaba mas, cada día le salía x un sitio diferente y le gustaba casa aspecto nuevo que descubría. Y ahora estaban allí, al otro lado del mundo, viendo un partido en un campo enorme de Quiddich, sencillamente era... sorprendente. Se alegraba de tener gente como ellos, después de haber estado con esa ... Parquinson, era toda una liberación.

Después del partido fueron a la ciudad, ya que estaban allí, harían algo de turismo. Estuvieron dando vueltas xo la ciudad, se hicieron mil fotos haciendo el loco, comieron, (que en verdad era una cena...) en una pequeña terraza cerca de un parque, vieron un espectáculo callejero... en definitiva, fueron a pasárselo bien; pero entrando ya a la madrugada estaban cansados; así k volvieron a casa, cuando allí apenas era mediodía.

El resto del día de Londres se la pasaron en una sala viendo películas muggles y descasando; asta que llegó Narcisa e hizo que Blaise hiciera la cena. Entonces Lara decidió que lo mejor era marcharse. Así paso el rato asta que Blaise entro por la puerta.

Ey! K ya ta'! ya he acabado, podéis poner la mesa.- dijo Blaise, y se fue.

Ginny, Draco y Mark que estaban tumbados en los sofás se miraron con cara de resignación y se levantaron para poner la mesa. Entraron a la cocina y un olor bueno llegó a sus narices.

Así cocina ahora Blaise?.- pregunto sorprendido Draco.

Ni que fuera la primera comida que pruebas por mi!.- dijo Blaise riendo.

No, xo...huele distinto, mejor!.- dijo Draco.

No creerías que e dejado de tomar clases con Ginny no?.- pregunto Blaise con desconcierto.

Xo cuanto llevas con esas clases?.- pregunto Draco asustado xk él tmb tenia esas clases, que en el fondo no eran ningún sacrificio.

No sé, xo esk ya no las tomo tan seguidas... Ahora que ya se, pues... es cuando apetece...- comento Blaise.

Hay mucha formas de cocina...- dijo Ginny, xo fue interrumpida por una lechuza, que en verdad eran 4. Una xa Ginny, otra xa Mark, xa Narcisa y xa Blaise. Los 4 cogieron las cartas y las lechuzas salieron volando.

Los cuatro se miraron al ver el remitente.

Es de Dumbledore..- dijo en susurró Blaise...

Peor... es por la Orden...- dijo Narcisa.

La Orden?.- pregunto Draco desconcertado.

Draco, la Orden del Fénix, es la orden que lucha contra mortifagos...- indico Ginny.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola! Ya se que arriba pone que ha pasado un par de días desde que subí el anterior... evidentemente eso no es así. Bueno si. Xo no. La cosa es k empecé justo cuando lo dice, un par de días desde que subí el anterior; xo empezaron exámenes y de mas y bueno... la cosa se a liado un poco mucho... SORRY!

Que tal el cap? la verdad esk me a costado lo mío... xo bueno, que os parece? Se que no es de lo mejor que e escrito, estoy segura; xo bueno. Espero poder subir el próximo más rápido :P

BESOS ATODOS Y QUE SEPAIS QUE NO E DEJADO DE VER VUESTROS FICS QUE ME ENCANTAN!

Reviews:

LadyVega: Wola! Después de tanto tiempo ya estoy aqui! Ya tenia ganas de volver... Esto.. lo de El Señor de los Anillos... eso de ver las tres pelis seguidas en versión extendida... ya les puedes decir a tus amigos que sabes de alguien mas friki todavía... yo las e visto seguidas... y en el cine! Es una pasada tía de verdad! Para el estreno de la tercera hicieron una maratón que empezaba el día antes y justo a las 12 y poco de la noche, (k era el día del estreno mundial de la tercera) proyectaron la tercera; xo no en versión extendida... Me lo pase genial, no m arrepiento para nada. Fue la vez que me lo pase mejor en el cine, todo el mundo era friki allí y regalaban libros, postres, pelis, juegos,... fue genial. Se que ahora t puedo parecer muy friki, xo si alguna vez hacen algo así con alguna serie de películas que te gusten, no lo dudes y ves, que se vive diferente. Bueno dejemos el tema... ya ves que Draco y Ginny empezaban de cero, de hecho no paso mucho mas, xo tu dales tiempo y ya veremos que pasa... Bueno, estero que te haya gustado el capitulo y k n t decepcione... Gracias x el apoyo en la uni, puede k aun haya salido bien parada y todo! Jejeje UN BESAZO!

Abin: Wola! Ya ves! Ya estoy aki! Siento el retraso xo esk a sido un caos total! E tenido tal estrés k no me lo e creído ni yo! Jejejeje. Bueno k t pareció el cap? la cita no era gran cosa, lo sé. La hice mas bien tirando hacia dos amigos xk creo k aun tienen que tener esa complicidad; xo poco a poco... tu trankila... k n se kdan como dos amigos... jejejeje... Gracias x el apoyo x la uni, la verdad esk m tenía de los nervios... a lo de "de donde soy", soy de España, del nord-este de España, Cataluña. No se si sabes de donde hablo, puede k sepas la ciudad de donde soy, es Barcelona, se hicieron las Olimpiadas en 1992 y este ultimo verano se hizo el "Forum de las Culturas". La verdad es k m gusta mi cuidad... y tu de donde eres? X cierto, n es k me importe k m hayas preguntado, xo... xk kieres saber de donde soy?... Bueno, nos vemos! Un bezito!

Leodyn: eres nueva? Woooo! BIENVENIDA A MI PARANOIA! Espero que no se vuelvas muy loca conmigo, jajajajjaja... de verdad te leíste de un tirón TODO el fic? Xo si son muchas, xo muchas hojas del Word! Creo k me siento alagada, no, no lo creo, lo se seguro, jajajaj... bueno esk a veces se me va un tanto la olla... no se nota no?¬¬. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo tmb, aunk me costo algo la verdad... Espero que hayas tenido suerte con la uni. Yo tmb estoy en primero, jajajjaja... no veras no? A lo de si soy catalana... SIP! Lo soy, aunk si as visto lo k le e escrito a abin... ya t debes haber dado cuenta... jajajajaj... Así k somos tocayas! Y como lo has sabido que soy catalana? Joe'! Tanto se me nota...? Bueno, gracias x el review, me hace ilusión que escriba gente nueva; xo las veteranas tmb, he! K conste! Jejejjeee. Bueno noia, espero que t'hagui anat molt bé l'avaluació i el curs i pugis passar a segon! Espero veuret aviat! Un peto!

Belen: Wola! Parece que no, xo si! ACTUALICE! Después de siglos, aqui estoy! Ufff... esk lo de la uni. Fue agobiante y agotador; hoy e ido a dejar unos trabajos, los últimos! y al llegar a mi casa estaba k no me lo podía creer... Bueno, que te pareció este capitulo? Yo no lo se... no lo tengo aun muy claro, xo kiero subirlo y que me deis opiniones... Espero no aburrirte mucho, jajajja... un beso y asta pronto!

mBlack : tu tmb eres nueva! BIENVENIDA A MI IDA DE OLLA! Aunk no se a kien se le fue mas la olla... si a mi o a ti... Como se te ocurre leer todo de golpe! No te dio algo raro, un yuyu o un tic o algo! Como mola! Todo seguido, eso no lo e hecho ni yo! y eso que es mio... Pues si que te gusto si, y k opinas de este cap? ya se que puede k sea un tanto flojo y eso... xo bueno, estaba con la uni y n taba muy centrada en esto... espero poder actualizar mas pronto esta vez... jejejejej... en serió me gusta que te haya gustado tanto mi fic, eso kiere decir que no estoy tan loca no? O si...? Bueno sea lo que sea a mi me mola que la gente lea mi fic. Espero volver a verte, o leerte o como se diga! K nunca se k decir xa ser políticamente correctos. Aunk kien kiere ser políticamente correcto? Bueno mejor me voy que se me va la olla y después tarda en volver... Espero que te guste y que tenga noticias tuyas pronto! Un beso!

Al resto de lectores: Un beso y nos vemos pronto! O eso espero...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	31. Chapter 30

Wola! Ya toy aquí! Intento, ahora que puedo escribir siempre k puedo, xo tmb darme tiempo que estoy sacándome el carné de conducir y tmb requiere su tiempo...jajajajaja...

Bueno, os dejo de tanta tontería y a lo nuestro!

**EL CAMBIO **

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_No creerías que e dejado de tomar clases con Ginny no?.- pregunto Blaise con desconcierto. _

_Xo cuanto llevas con esas clases?.- pregunto Draco asustado xk él tmb tenia esas clases, que en el fondo no eran ningún sacrificio._

_No sé, xo esk ya no las tomo tan seguidas... Ahora que ya se, pues... es cuando apetece...- comento Blaise. _

_Hay mucha formas de cocina...- dijo Ginny, xo fue interrumpida por una lechuza, que en verdad eran 4. Una xa Ginny, otra xa Mark, xa Narcisa y xa Blaise. Los 4 cogieron las cartas y las lechuzas salieron volando. _

_Los cuatro se miraron al ver el remitente. _

_Es de Dumbledore..- dijo en susurró Blaise..._

_Peor... es por la Orden...- dijo Narcisa. _

_La Orden?.- pregunto Draco desconcertado. _

_Draco, la Orden del Fénix, es la orden que lucha contra mortifagos...- indico Ginny. _

**Capitulo 30 **

Si eso ya, xo me refiero k Voldemort esta muerto, no creí k siguieran en activo...- cnt Draco.

Después de muerto Voldemort tu seguiste secuestrado no?. Si los mortifagos siguen xk no la Orden?.- dijo Ginny a lo que Draco como cnt levanto los hombros en señal de interrogación.

La cosa es k hay demonios x medio...- dijo Blaise.

K ahora puedes leer las cartas sin abrir?.- pegunto Draco con curiosidad.

No... lo que pasa es k nosotros no estamos dentro de la Orden...- dijo Narcisa.

Xo siempre que hemos podido y la situación lo requiere...- dijo Ginny.

O sea, demonios.- aclaró Mark.

Les echamos una mano.- finalizó Ginny.

Xo Remus no es de la Orden? Y tu?.- pregunto Draco

Si, xo nosotros ya lo éramos antes.- dijo Narcisa abriendo la carta.

Los otros la imitaron y abrieron sus cartas; ninguno dijo nada en absoluto, solo se kdaron estáticos aumentando la intriga de Draco.

Bueno, y?- dijo Draco impaciente.

Todos se asustaron xk estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se lo esperaban.

Es en Hogwarts...- dijo x fin Blaise.

Y?.- volvió a interrogar Draco.

K las reuniones no suelen ser fuera del cuartel general.- dijo Narcisa.

Y ese sitio t aseguro que no es en Hogwarts.- dijo Ginny.

Xo bueno, como es mañana... a cenar!.- dijo Mark

El resto negó con la cabeza en señal de... "no tiene remedio". Así que se pusieron todos a cenar sin decir mas sobre el tema. Después de la cena absolutamente todos estaban en la casa x el mismo motivo, Dumbledore les había convocado xa el dia siguiente. Antes de irse a dormir Narcisa llamo a Draco.

Hijo, mañana tmb vendrás, vale?

Xo... si no recibí carta. No puedo ir.- dijo Draco desconcertado.

Mi carta iba dirigida a mi, xo tmb al Guía de Este, yo soy la Guía de Este, que es Ginny; xo tu tmb eres ahora un Guía, lo que ocurre es k no tienes a un Este que guiar...

Madre, si pretendías aclararme debo decir que no has tenido mucho éxito...

A ver... un punto Cardinal solo puede tener un Guía. En este caso, yo soy la Guía de Ginny; xo eso no significa que no existan mas Guías Este; solo que no estas destinado xa guiar a Ginny, sino al próximo Este.

Y k pinto en la reunión?

Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.- dijo simplemente Narcisa.

Bien, pues a k hora hay que estar listo?.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa x la cnt de su madre, ya que de pequeño le decía lo mismo.

A las 9. Buenas noches hijo. Que descanses.

Buenas noches. – se despidió Draco.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy tranquilos y normales; que Dumbledore les llamara no era nada raro; y si se tenían que enfrentar a algún demonio... bueno! Llevaban años haciéndolo así k... no era nada del otro mundo. (N/a: Bueno si, del Mundo Antiguo :P). Todos menos Draco que estaba mas nervioso de lo normal; primero xk sería la primera vez que volvería a ver Hogwarts después de haberse graduado; segundo xk a prácticamente todos los que estarían allí aun no los había vuelto a ver o no los conocía, y tercero, xk sería la primera "misión" que tendría como un miembro del grupo de los Puntos Cardinales.

Nerviosismo que muchos habían notado y, o le intentaban tranquilizar o se comportaban normal xa quitarle importancia al asunto. Cuando llegó el momento todos orbitaron sin problemas ya que el mas novato, o sea Draco, había estado entrenando y aprendiendo todo lo posible.

Al llegar a Hogwarts se encontraron en el Gran Comedor y allí ya había buena parte de todos los asistentes. Los más jóvenes del grupo sonrieron al ver al Director en su silla de la hora de comer.

¿alguien mas se acuerda de la primera vez que vinimos como Puntos Cardinales?.- dijo Loui sonriendo.

Recuerdo la cara de mi hermano, era xa inmortalizar!.- dijo Ginny acordándose de la cara de shock de su hermano Ron; a lo que todos empezaron a reír a mas no poder.

Yo me acuerdo que Blaise y yo estábamos allí sentados.- dijo Draco apuntando a la mesa de Slytherin.

Si! Nunca olvidare tu cara cuando viste entrar a tu madre con Remus!.- recordó Blaise.

Tenia todo el derecho! Estuve flipando incluso días después!.- se defendió Draco.

Xo allí dejaron el tema ya que parte de la gente que estaba allí se estaban acercando xa saludar.

MAMA! - Grito Ginny al verse prisionera en sus brazos.

Lo siento, lo siento! Xo ya me conoces..- dijo Molly Weasley.- que tal chicos? Ya coméis bien?

Mamaaaa... – se quejo Ginny.

Si, Sra. Weasley. No se preocupe, ya vigilo yo lo que se cocina en la casa.- dijo Narcisa amablemente.

Ho no! No lo decía por los que estáis en la casa, que se que sabes como alimentarlos, lo digo x estos señoriítos de aquí que viven solos... – dijo la Sra. Weasley señalando a Jean, Mark y Loui, que para ella eran ya como hijos tmb... (N/a: al final la mitad de Londres serán hijos de esta mujer? Ajajajja)

He! Que soy medimago! .- se kjo Loui

Los medimagos sois los que os cuidáis menos.- apunto Molly Weasley.

Yo estoy casado y ahora tengo un bebe en casa; creo k mi problema no es la falta de alimentación, sino la falta de insomnio...- dijo Jean con una cara un tanto divertida xa todos menos xa él.

Se de lo que hablas, nosotros hemos pasado x eso unas cuantas veces... Da gracias que no son gemelos.- dijo el Sr. Weasley recordando las noches en que se las pasaba en vela x sus hijos.

Ey!.- se oyó una voz x detrás.

K estamos presentes!.- se oyó otra voz.

No puedes halagarnos sin avisarnos!.- dijo la primera voz.

Casi no llegamos a tiempo xa oíros.- dijo la segura voz.

Al girarse todos vieron a los gemelos muy sonrientes y con los brazos en la cintura a lo Peter Pan. Ginny, Mark y Blaise se echaron a reírse, mientras los Srs. Weasley rodaron los ojos en señal de "Ya esta liada".

X eso mismo no lo decimos delante vuestro, hijos ...Después os lo creéis y no hay quien os aguante.- dijo Molly xa sorpresa de todos.

FRED!.- dijo George sorprendido.

GEORGE!. – dijo igual Ferd.

Es increíble!.- dijo George.

Nuestro éxito, nuestro ingenio, nuestro encanto! TODO!.- dijo Ferd

Se lo debemos a nuestra QUERIDISIMA MADRE!.- dijeron los dos al unísono; y se lanzaron contra su madre para abrazarla.

La mujer al ver a sus dos hijos así se asusto y cuando se vio atrapada x ellos tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos xa que la librasen.

Todos los demás se echaron a reír a mas no poder, la verdad era una situación insólita y graciosa.

Después de que la Sra. Weasley estuviera a salvo de sus hijos se fueron a saludar al resto de los presentes. Draco no se separaba de su madre, de Ginny, Mark o Blaise. Estos le iban presentando a todos los que no conocía, xo en un momento que estaba solo escucho una voz de mujer detrás suyo.

Hombre! X fin regrésasete!.- dijo amistosamente mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

Hola. Lo siento creo k no nos han presentado.- dijo Draco desconcertado x esa nueva persona.

Como vuelvas a hablarme tan cortes creeré que tengo 10 años mas de los que tengo... a de mas no creí k t tuvieran que presentar a tu prima...- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

¿Tonks?.- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

Exacto! Se k hace años que no nos vemos xo CREI k aun así me reconocerías.- dijo Tonks.- x cierto gracias x llamarme x mi apellido. Bonito detalle.

Bueno, todos t llaman x el apellido y la costumbre. Ha! Supongo que el hecho de k haga mas de 10 años que no nos vemos y que tu puedas cambiar de físico como quien se cambia el ropa diariamente, no tiene nada que ver no? – dijo Draco ya mas relajado.

Bueno, vale. Cierto, xo como estoy acostumbrada a que me reconozcan, no caí en que tu... bueno da igual! Como va todo?.- se defendió Tonks.

Así ambos primos empezaron a hablar y a realmente conocerse asta que Dumbledore los llamo a todos para empezar la reunión.

Buenos días. Los e citado hoy xa hablar de un asunto importante. Todos sabemos que los mortifagos siguen en activo y que algunos de ellos se juntan con demonios, el caso es k las actividades de estos seres es muy...volátil.- dijo el director del colegio mirando a 4 personas en concreto.- Parecen inquietos.

Si, lo sabemos.- dijo Jean.

Es una guerra interna donde no les importa el resto del mundo; sino ellos mismos.- dijo Loui.

Al ver la cara de interrogación de todos tuvieron que explicarse mejor.

Sombra murió no?- dijo Ginny

Gin, creo k eso lo tenemos muy claro; y tu tendrías k ser la primera.- dijo Harry.

Harry... era una pregunta retórica!.- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, que de hecho lo era, xo al ver la cara de Harry...- k no espero respuesta! Se muy bien k paso... al final Tommy tenia razón, morí en esa Cámara...Años después de k lo dijese claro esta. Bueno a lo que iba! La cosa esta en que es una jerarquía; Sombra era el rey;, xo al no haber rey, todos quieren ocupar el puesto que dejo vacío Sombra. Y su manera de demostrar que son dignos de ello es... haciendo lo que mejor saben. – concluyó Ginny.

Dicho de otra manera... matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.- aclaró Mark.

Y les da igual si es muggle, mago, demonio o la propia naturaleza.- dijo Ginny.

Xo sombra murió hace años! Xk ahora?.- dijo Hermione.

Ahora lo ves; xo nosotros llevamos al tanto de esta guerra desde el principio.- dijo Jean.

Xk desde el principio? K tenéis k ver vosotros?.- pregunto Tonks.

Nosotros matamos a Sombra... así k la mejor manera de decir "yo soy mejor que Sombra" es matando a los asesinos de Sombra.- dijo Loui.

Mira que eres rebuscado.- dijo Mark negando con la cabeza al ver la cara de lío de algunos como la de Ron.

K vamos! el que consiga matarnos, será mejor que Sombra y tendrá el derecho absoluto sobre el Mundo Demoníaco.- aclaro Ginny.

Asi k lleváis 8 años en peligro de muerte y no decís nada?.- dijo indignado Ojoloco Moddy.

Y k hubieras hecho?.- dijo Jean

Ya hemos matado a muchos demonios.- dijo Mark.

Mas los k mata Gin.- apunto Loui.

No sabíamos que habían ampliado su campo de batalla.- se disculpo Ginny.

Srta. Weasley. Ustedes dicen que han matado a muchos demonios; xo k usted mas, se puede saber xk?.- pregunto amablemente el director.

Ginny k asta entonces estaba de pie se sentó en una de las mesas del Gran Comedor; poniendo las pies en el banco; justo al lado de Blasie.

Xk yo di el golpe de gracia. Técnicamente yo mate a Sombra, asi k... m atacan a mi primero.- dijo Ginny levantando los hombros.

Los muy kamikazes creen k matando al mas fuerte primero, después les es mas fácil matar a los mas débiles.- dijo Blaise.

Asi k como usted lo mato, usted es el objetivo principal?.- dijo Snape.

Técnicamente... si. Aunk para reafirmar su derecho nos tendrían que matar a los cuatro; aunk alguno tmb a ido a x Blaise.- cnt Ginny.

Aunk la teoría del kamikaze, como la llama mi hijo; tmb es valida. De los cuatro, el poder de Este, o sea Ginny; es mas fuerte; x eso pudo matar a Sombra y x eso la quieren matar.- dijo Sam x primera vez en la reunión.

Xo no creo k no hayan llamado xa eso no director? K pasa?.- dijo Ginny k se sentía MUY observada.

Si si. Claro. Los mortifagos en este ultimo mes se han vuelto muy...a activos; xo no suelen hacer lo común. Muchas veces en sus ataques no obtienen beneficios... y eso en un mortifago no es normal.- dijo Dumbledore.- xo ustedes ahora me han aclarado muchas cosas y mi teoría se clarifica...

Cual teoría Dumbledore?.- dijo Arthur Weasley, que estaba sentado en un banco junto a su esposa.

Dumbledore volvió a mirar a los chicos y la respuesta la dijo Jean, no Dumbledore.

Que los demonios utilizan a los mortifagos xa los trabajos sucios.

Exacto.- dijo el director.

En ese caso hay k cortar las comunicaciones entre ellos.- dijo Harry.

Llevamos años cortando comunicaciones y nada; si corta una aparecen dos mas.- dijo Mark.

Al parecer Lucius Malfoy no era el único interesado en las Artes Antiguas.- dijo Ginny.

Tu no sabes quienes eran los que lo hacían con tu padre, Draco?.- dijo Hermione.

No. Yo... yo estaba allí; xo era una marioneta; me pase buena parte en amnesia y no sabia quien era la gente y después era como prisionero; no estaba al tanto de las actividades de los mortifagos. Lo siento.- dijo Draco apenado.

N t preocupes, Draco. La cuestión es más urgente. Sabemos que en estos momentos hay un grupo de mortifagos que se dirigen a Manchester; hay que impedir que lleguen. – dijo el Director.- e impedir que el demonio que este detrás de todo esto consiga lo que quiere.

Nosotros nos ocupamos de eso ultimo.- dijo Jean.

Bien, pues en marcha. Mientras vosotros os ocupáis del demonio, nosotros prepararemos la visita de Manchester.- dijo Dumbledore.

Así 11 personas orbitaron dejando a La Orden del Fénix sola en Hogwarts pensando en la nueva información facilitada por los chicos y a unos cuantos pelirrojos preocupados.

Ella estará bien.- le dijo Ron a su madre; xo en su mirada se veía preocupación.

Eso espero hijo. Eso espero.- cnt la mujer.

Lejos de allí 11 personas orbitaban a su casa en la colina de la playa.

Bueno, x donde empezamos?.- dijo Loui una vez llegaron.

Que tal si preguntamos?.- dijo Mark.

Creéis que os lo dirán asi como asi? .- dijo Draco.

Si preguntas al demonio adecuado... si.- cnt Blaise.

Bien, iremos los cuatro. En cuanto sepamos algo os avisamos.- dijo Jean.

Nosotros iremos arriba a ver si saben que pasa.- dijo Paul.

Los 8 orbitaron y dejaron a Blaise, Draco y Sam en la sala de la casa.

Y ya esta? Nosotros nos kdamos de brazos cruzados?.- dijo Draco confundido.

Nop!.- dijo Blaise animado.

Nos toca el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer. Asegurarnos de que la despensa este llena.- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a uno de los cuadros y apartándolo.

Y eso?.- pregunto Draco.

El sótano. Vamos.- empujo Blaise a Draco hacia unas escaleras hacia abajo. Al llegar Draco diviso estanterías y estanterías de frascos, cajas, botellas, bols, platos y todo capaz de contener alguna cosa; ya será sólido, líquido o gasóleo. Al final de todo había cuatro escudos con cuatro repisas y cuatro vitrinas.

Son las cosas de los Puntos Cardinales.- le dijo Blaise detrás suyo. – sus armas, escudos familiares a través de la historia, amuletos, cosas así...

Faltan cañas de canela prima, Blaise podrías ir a comprar?.- se escucho la voz de Sam.

Si, padre. Ahora voy.- dijo Blaise.

Te acompaño.- dijo Draco.

Bien, marcharos ya. No vaya a ser que os necesiten.- dijo Sam.

Los dos chicos orbitaron a la ciudad para ir a comprar lo que faltaba.

Mientras, en el territorio de los demonios, algo asi como el infierno. 4 chicos ya adultos se escondían de todo demonio que vieran y espiaban sus conversaciones.

Si hemos de estar mucho tiempo así, cuando regresemos los mortifagos ya estarán en Manchester.- se quejo Loui.

Sssscchhhh! Que no oigo!.- dijo Mark, que era el único que poseía el don de oír a grandes distancias sonidos inaudibles.

Los otros tres chicos se callaron y dejaron sitio a Mark xa k se pudiera colocar mejor.

Señor, los magos ya están de camino a Manchester. De un momento a otro se podrá sembrar el terror allí.- dijo una voz.

Bien, en cuanto estén que busquen a los políticos y a la gente importante, tanto mago como no mago.- dijo otra voz, después se escucho unos pasos.

crees k íran?.- dijo una tercera voz.

Si van magos de esos, los otros tmb y llamaran a los Puntos Cardinales. Serán míos y me alzaré por encima de la antigua Sombra.- dijo la segunda voz.

Eso espero Altor, eso espero. No aguanto mas la arrogancia de esos cruillar.- sentenció la tercera voz.

No t preocupes.- cnt la segunda.

Vamos. Tenemos trabajo.- dijo Mark.

Xo k escuchaste?.- dijo Loui.

aquí no. Vamos a la casa.- cnt Jean.

Así los 4 volvieron a la Sala de donde se habían ido; xo no había nadie.

HOLA!.- grito Ginny bien alto.

En el sótano!.- se escucho una voz de hombre detrás de uno de los cuadros. Los cuatro chicos movieron el cuadro y bajaron las escaleras; allí se encontraron a todos esperando.

Que estáis haciendo?.- dijo Jean al ver el caldero humeando.

Simples pociones de ataque; nada importante. Que habéis averiguado?.- dijo Alexander.

Eso nos gustaría saber...- dijo Ginny mirando a Mark.

Esto... por lo que e escuchado eran 3; xo uno no a hablado asta que otro se a marchado. La cuestión era que había un sirviente; supongo k el contacto entre magos y demonios. Este decía k los mortifagos ya estaban en camino y que pronto sembrarían el terror allí. El que supongo era jefe a mandado secuestrar a políticos mágicos y muggels. La tercera voz hablaba sobre nosotros, n estaba seguro d su iríamos. X lo k a dicho el jefe; todo esto es x nosotros. Dice k a mandado a mortifagos xk Dumbledore nos avisaría y nosotros iríamos..- dijo Mark, después de unos momentos añadió.- en mi opinión... es una trampa.

Una trampa a la que estamos obligados a caer.- añadió Ginny.

No si sabemos de antemano el plan.- dijo Jean.

K plan? Solo sabemos k kieren políticos, nada mas.- dijo Paul.

Sigo pensando k hay k ir igualmente.- dijo Ginny.

Tu no jovencita.- dijo Remus.

K no? Y xk no?.. cnt Ginny.

Xk t kerran matar la primera?.- dijo Narcisa con tono de es lo mas evidente del mundo.

Anda k es algo nuevo... no pienso kdarme aki y punto. Me iré como los demás. ¿desde cuando me escondo yo?.- dijo Ginny indignada.

Tu n te escondes; xo toda tu familia es de la Orden, tus amigos tmb... y si lo utilizan en tu contra?.- dijo Remus.

Tus amigos tmb están Remus!.- se kejo Ginny.

Yo estoy con Ginny. Tmb voy.- dijo Mark.

Y yo.- dijo Loui.

No os penséis k m kdare atrás en esto.- dijo Jean con su pose de jefe y portavoz del grupo.

Bien, xo tener cuidado vale?.- dijo Narcisa preocupada x los cuatro.

Como siempre Narcisa tranquila.- dijo Mark con cara muy seria a propósito.

Pues si es como siempre estáis perdidos; ¿cuando no acabáis en un lío?.- dijo Paul con burla.

Hee!.- dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Eso duele, sabes?.- dijo Mark como si estuviera muy dolido.

Bien, vosotros ir a Manchester con la Orden, nosotros veremos x donde buscamos información de ese demonio.- dijo Paul

Ha! Al demonio lo llamaron Altor; no se si es su nombre o k es, xo algo es algo.- dijo Mark.

Y ahora lo dices!.- dijo Remus con enfado.

K kieres mi memoria no es algo impresionante.- dijo este en defensa.

Altor? Me suena de algo...- dijo Draco, después salió corriendo.

Draco! DRACO!.- grito Narcisa al ver a su hijo salir disparado.

Y a este k le pica?.- dijo Blaise desconcertado.

A saber...- cnt Ginny alzando lo hombros. Mientras esperaban a k Draco apareciese de nuevo con su "algo" acabaron de coger pociones, piedras mágicas y todas las armas posibles para llevarlas en los amplios y múltiples bolsillos que tenían los pantalones; ya que ese dia si vistieron xa la ocasión; xk Dumbledore no los llamaba mucho solo por mortifagos. Al poco apareció Draco con un libro.

aquí sale ese Altor tuyo.- dijo Draco mirando a Mark.

Como sabías que salía aki, la biblioteca no es muy grande k digamos; xo saber donde estaba exactamente...- dijo Loui desconcertado.

Bueno, tenia tiempo libre y como hacia poco se me manifestaron los poderes... Puedo memorizar mucho.- dijo Draco como si nada.

T tenemos k encontrar un hobby.- dijo Blaise en burla.

Muy gracioso.- cnt sarcástico el rubio.

Altor; demonio de miedo rango. Su poder el miedo. Apareció x primera vez en bla, bla, bla...- dijo Alexander.

De aquí no sacaremos mucho, veré si hay algún libro mas que diga algo.- dijo Sam mientras se marchaba.

Yo supongo k voy contigo.- dijo Draco.

Vosotros ir a Manchester y tener cuidado. – dijo Paul.

Nosotros iremos arriba a ver que podemos averiguar.- dijo Alexander.

Todos orbitaron hacia sus respectivos destinos menos Sam y Draco que recogieron todo y se fueron a la biblioteca.

En Manchester, en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad estaba la Orden del Fénix, discutiendo que debían hacer cuando 5 tipos de luces se iluminaron.

Ya están aquí.- dijo Ron al ver las luces.

A los pocos segundo aparecieron los cinco enfrente de buena parte de los miembros de la Orden.

Vaya, habéis traído a la caballería.- dijo Blaise.

Bien, se va a necesitar.- dijo serio Jean.

Xk dice eso Sr. Lefon? (N/a: recordemos k Jean se apellida Lefon).- dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Xk este es un ataque tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle.- informo Mark.

COMO!.- gritaron muchos. La mayoría Weasley.

Hace mucho k no atacan a muggles.- dijo Harry.

Los mortifagos. Los demonios atacan tanto a muggles como a magos.- dijo Ginny.

Lo k pasa k cuando atacan al mundo mágico podemos actuar sin problemas.- dijo Loui.

Bueno y sabéis k es lo k pasa?. – dijo Hermione.

Básicamente cuando lleguen aki los mortifagos, van a secuestrar a los políticos.- dijo Mark.

políticos xa k?.- dijo uno de los miembros de la Orden.

Xa atormentarlos con sus miedos.- dijo Ginny.

Como?.- pregunto temerosa la Sra. Weasley.

Es como un boggart. El demonio averigua el mayor temor de la persona y se lo hace vivir.- informo Blaise.

Y secuestraran a los políticos, supongo k para hacerles pasar terror y convencerlos de que hagan lo que ellos kieren.- dijo Loui.

Bueno, y a ese demonio como se le combate?.- dijo otro de los miembros.

No se le combate.- dijo Mark

Se le mata.- dijo Ginny.

Y aun no sabemos como; solo k su arma es el miedo.- dijo Jean.

Así k, solo podemos proteger a los políticos.- dijo Dumbledore.

Me temo k si.- dijo Ginny.

Bien, divídanse en 2 grupos. Uno ira al mundo muggle y otro al mágico. – ordeno Dumbledore.

Cuando se dividieron, los 5 chicos se fueron con el grupo k iría al mundo muggle. Que consistia en Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ferd, George, Moddy, Charley y Tonks.

Se dirigieron allá donde suponían k estarían el mayor numero de políticos; que gracias a Merlín muchos de los que estaban en la ciudad, estaban en un mismo edificio. Así k entraron y fueron a los sótanos del edificio. Al llegar vieron una pequeña brecha en el suelo.

Ya esta aquí.- susurró Jean.

Si no son mortifagos dejárnoslos a nosotros.- susurró Mark.

Así en frente se pusieron Blaise, Ginny y Mark , k se iban adentrando poco a poco al sótano.

Ey! K sabéis?.- se escucho la voz de Sam Zabini entre los 5 chicos y los miembros de la Orden.

Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba la voz con un susto y Blaise x inercia paralizo a su padre y al otro acompañante que era ni mas ni menos que Draco.

Blaise... descongela a tu padre anda.- dijo Loui.

Y ya de paso a Draco tmb.- añadió Mark

Este hizo lo k le dijeron y desparalizo a los dos nuevos visitantes.

No volváis a hacer eso en la vida.- dijo Blaise muy serio.

Lo siento, no se escucho el plop?.- dijo Draco.

No.- cnt los 5 a la vez.

Bueno, k mas había en la biblioteca?.- pregunto Jean.

No mucho, k tiene un pequeño ejercito y k era el peor enemigo de Sombra.- dijo Sam.

Genial,- dijo sarcástica Ginny.

Eso es malo?.- pregunto Ron.

Hombre... siempre a kerido ocupar el lugar de Sombra... así k...- dijo Ginny.

Ira a x TODAS.- dijo Mark dando énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Cada vez se hace mas interesante, no?.- dijo Tonks.

Ma o menos...- comento Ginny.

Schh... ya salen.- susurró Mark, k ya escuchaba sonidos de la brecha.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola como va? Aki os dejo otro capitulo, espero k os guste. Un beso xa todos los lectores del fic!


	32. Chapter 31

Wola! Ya toy aki! Siento no haber cnt a los reviews en el otro cap; xo esk ya era tarde y kria subir ese día el cap... Sorry!

Bueno, supongo k kerreís saber k pasa no? Pues haya va!

EL CAMBIO

En el capitulo anterior...

Bueno, k mas había en la biblioteca?.- pregunto Jean.

No mucho, k tiene un pequeño ejército y k era el peor enemigo de Sombra.- dijo Sam.

Genial,- dijo sarcástica Ginny.

Eso es malo?.- pregunto Ron.

Hombre... siempre a kerido ocupar el lugar de Sombra... así k...- dijo Ginny.

Ira a x TODAS.- dijo Mark dando énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Cada vez se hace mas interesante, no?.- dijo Tonks.

Ma o menos...- comento Ginny.

Schh... ya salen.- susurró Mark, k ya escuchaba sonidos de la brecha.

Capitulo 31

Todos atrás.- susurró Jean; y Sam fue empujando a todos hacia atrás kdando él delante.

Los 5 chicos se pusieron al rededor de la brecha del suelo y esperaron a k los primeros demonios aparecieran. Xo x detrás de los magos se escucharon unas voces y unos ruidos...

X aki vienen mortifagos.- anunció Tonks.

Son nuestros.- dijo Moddy girándose con Tonks y los demás.

Así kdaron los magos xa los mortifagos; los 5 en la brecha y Sam y Draco en medio atentos a cualquier movimiento. De la brecha aparecieron 4 demonios que fácilmente pudieron acabar con ellos con un par de explosiones; aunk eso provoco saltar la alarma entre los demonios que les seguían y salieron mas ferozmente. X la otra parte; los mortifagos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la Orden y atacaron sin contemplaciones. Así en pocos segundos todos estaban metidos en una batalla en el mundo muggle. Sam y Draco se dedicaban a atacar a cualquier mortifagos k kisiera atacar a las 5 personas que luchaban contra los demonios.

Como el numero de mortifagos era menor que el de demonios; que cada vez salían mas de la brecha; la Orden acabo antes con los mortifagos. Al final más de uno tendría k ir a San Murgo x las heridas y fracturas provocadas; como en el caso de Fred que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras se presionaba en una herida del brazo mientras Hermione le hacía un torniquete en la pierna. Otro k estaba tocado era Charley; xo aun se mantenía en pie.

El resto estaba de pie mirando la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el fondo del sótano; pues no podían hacer nada más. Ya que no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra bolas de fuego demoníacas. Blaise se había retirado por el grado de la batalla y estaba en la retaguardia con Sam y Draco, y de los tres era el que más podía hacer x sus poderes de paralizar y explotar cosas.

Mientras Jean, Loui, Ginny y Mark estaban concentrados en una batalla con sus armas donde cada uno podía estar luchando con mas de una de esas criaturas.

La Orden no sabia k hacer, ya que entre Fred herido y k contra demonios poco podían hacer; asta k al fin termino. No s veía salir a mas demonios; algunos incluso se metían de nuevo x la brecha. Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de todos los demonio con las armas o con pociones; asta k se volvieron a kdar solos.

Y ahora?.- dijo Ron.

Ahora toca esperar a k Altor decida aparecerse.- dijo Jean.

Nosotros ya dimos nuestra señal de visita.- dijo Mark.

Y k señal...- dijo Moddy.

Bueno, eran ellos o nosotros.- dijo Ginny.

Oye, Gin. Crees k podrías hacer algo con tu hermano?.- dijo Hermione k estaba junto a Ron, xo señalando a Fred k estaba sentado.

Claro.- cnt esta hiendo a su hermano. – como t encuentras?.- le pregunto arrodillándose.

He estado mejor.- cnt este con una sonrisa.

Ya...- comento Ginny sonriendo al ver k n perdía el sentido del humor..

Ginny le puso las manos en la pierna y en pocos segundos Fred tenía la pierna curada; así k le curo el brazo y un rasguño k tenia en el costado. Después paso a curar al resto de gente que tenia algún tipo d herida.

Lo k se pierde San Murgo...- murmuró Moddy con intención de k no lo escuchasen; xo no fue así. Todos se kdaron mirando a Moddy y después a Ginny k se reía x lo bajo; xo estaba con el rojo característico en la cara.

Y lo k ahorramos nosotros en medicinas?.- dijo Jean.

Aunk como medimago de San Murgo e de decir k mejor xa nosotros,... más pacientes k tenemos.- dijo Loui con cara de pillo.

Vale! Basta de hablar de mi, por favor.- dijo Ginny k aun seguía roja, bajo la mirada de Draco k seguía sonriendo x el comportamiento de Ginny.

i.e.! Altor a encontrado otra vía de escape! Esta en el segundo piso.- dijo Jean mirando al techo.

Mierda.- Vamos.- dijo Sam mirando a Blaise y a Draco k estaban juntos.

Delante iban Jean, Loui y Sam, después iba la Orden x protección y detrás Ginny, Mark, Blaise y Draco.

X aki!.- guiaba Jean que no hacía mas k mirar al techo y a las paredes.- Mierda! Lo perdí.- dijo parándose en mitad de uno de los pasillos.

Como k lo perdiste? Jean este es un pasillo oscuro, n es buena idea perderse ahora!.- dijo Mark nervioso.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Como lo ven los demás ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tu n tendrías k estar nervioso, ves en la oscuridad; ellos no.- dijo Loui señalando a los demás.

Gracias.- dijo sarcástico Charley.

No les pas...- dijo Ginny xo n pudo acabar la frase xk había desaparecido.

Xo k...?- dijo Mark sin entender nada.

Luz...- susurró Sam y se sus manos apareció como una esfera k emanaba luz.

Como haces eso?.- dijo sorprendido Blaise.

Ya t enseñare.- cnt Sam haciendo rodar la esfera x el suelo xa ver mejor.

Mark hizo k de sus manos apareciesen bolas de fuego.

Jean, levitalas.- dijo Mark tendiendo las manos.

Jean con las manos dirigió las bolas hacia el techo; xo no se veía a Ginny x ninguna parte. Mark izo aparecer otras dos bolas y Jean volvió a hacer lo mismo; xo los resultados eran los mismos.

Vale. Puede k parezca idiota y desesperado xo... DENDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HERMANA!.- grito eso ultimo Ron fuera de si.

Ron cálmate.- dijo Hermione abrazando uno de los brazos de Ron y cogiendole la mano.

No es x nada Hermione xo mi hermana acaba de desaparecer y n a dejado las luceciatas de siempre.- cnt este un tanto alterado.

ESO!.- dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

Quereís calmaros! Seguro k ya a pasado alguna vez, verdad?.- dijo Charley k intentaba mantener la calma y miraba significativamente a Sam.

Esto... si.- dijo Sam

Veís? Ningun problema ellos saben donde esta.- dijo el pelirrojo.

De hecho... n lo sabemos.- dijo Mark temiendose lo peor.

Veís... ya podeís perder la calma.- dijo Charley a sus hermanos.- COMO K N SABEÍS DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA!.- grito fuera de si el mayor de los hermanos presentes.

De hecho... a desaparecido como lo hacen los demonios.- dijo Loui.

Intentas decirme k mi hermana, k Ginny! Ahora es un demonio! Piensate bien la respuesta xk n seré de los Puntos Cardinales ni nada de eso, xo t puedo estar lanzando maldiciones asta el día del apocalipsis!.- dijo Ron sujeto x Harry y Hermione.

Trankilizate Ron!.- dijo Harry.

Claro k no kiero decir nada de eso! Sino k Altor se la a llevado.- dijo Loui.

Y n sabemos donde.- dijo Mark.

Bueno aun así Ginny sabrá como matarle.- dijo Fred.

Y machacara a ese Altor.- dijo Geroge.

De hecho...- dijo Jean.

No.- acabarón x decir todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

Creo k tenemos un problema.- dijo Moddy.

Ultimamente esta muy chistoso usted.- se kjo Ron.

He! Chico!.- iba a cnt Moddy molesto, xo alguien le corto.

Creo k es un buen momento xa pensar algo y pasar a la acción, como ustedes hacen Sr. Defon. (N/a: Mark se apellida Defon).- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Claro.- cnt este mirando a todas partes.- Emmmmm... REMUS! REMUS!BAJA!.- grito Mark a todo pulmon mirando al techo.

Al poco Remus Lupin apareció en mitad del pasillo.

K tal chicos? Como va?.- dijo trankilo Remus mirando a todos.- y Ginny?

Ese es el problema.- dijo Ron malhumarado.

Altor se la llevo; hay k encontrarla.- dijo Mark.

No hos han dicho nada alla arriba?.- pregunto Jean.

Aun no. Estamos investigando; tenemos a medio consejo con esto.- cnt Remus ya preocupado.- Solo puedo decir k supereís vuestros miedos.

No ayuda mucho.- se kejo Blaise.

Lo sé, lo sé... esto se complica...- dijo Remus pasandose una mano x la cara.

Primero hay k averiguar donde esta.- dijo Sam.

Cierto.- dijo Remus.

Yo e intentado contanctar con ella através de la mente, y nada.- dijo Loui.

Eso es xk n esta en este plano.- dijo Alexander apareciendose junto a Remus.

Otro plano?.- dijo Moddy descolocado.

Otro plano astral; xo donde esta ella es fictició; acabamos de descubrir como funciona. Altor se lleva a sus victimas a otro plano fictició donde su pesadilla es la realdiad, la unica realidad; así consigue que lleguén a la locura y después él puede hacer lo k kiera con ella. Dejarla donde esta, traerla de vuelta y k utilizarla; llevarsela consigo... Lo k sea. – explico Alexander.

Vale. Y como lo vencemos? Como sacamos de allí a Ginny?.- dijo Jean.

Vencerle a él; de momento no se sabe; y nosotros no podemos sacar a Ginny. Tiene k salir ella.- cnt Alexander.

Xo como?.- dijo Mark.

Debe vencer al miedo k le haya llevado.- cnt este.

Genial.- dijo Ron sarcastico.

Como es k aun n se sabe como matar a ese demonio?.- pregunto Dumbledore.

Altor fue el eterno rival de Sombra; así k él n atacaba al mundo magico o muggle; sino k le hacía la guerra al Sombra. Los del consejo sabían de su existencia; xo como nunca se dió a conocer, no pudieron registrar mucho de él. Los documentos donde se puede encontrar algo de Altor, son de procedencia muy antigua.- dijo Remus.

Y como hacemos xa dar con ella?.- pregunto Charley.

Todos se kdaron callados, pensando asta k...

Draco, intenta contactar con ella.- dijo Remus.

K? Como?. A través de la mente no puedo. N puede ni Loui!.- cnt el rubio.

Xo tu eres Guia de Este; y ella es Este; así k puede k tengas mas posibilidades. – dijo Remus.

Xo como lo hago? Nunca lo e intentado.- cnt el rubio.

Ven, sientate.- dijo Remús mientras se sentaba en el centro del pasillo. Draco izo lo k le decia y se sento en posición de meditación

Todos se kdaron mirando lo k hacian Draco y Remus, Jean, Blaise, Mark y Loui se colocarón al rededor de Draco y Remus; mientras Alexander iba hacia Ron, Fred, Geroge y Charley.

Poneros intercalados con ellos y pensar en vuestra hermana, recordar momentos k hayaís tenido con ella.- les dijo a los pelirojos.

K?.- pregunto extrañado Ron.

Tu hazlo.- ordeno el castaño

Los hermanos Weasley hicieron lo k les mandaron; Mark le cogio la mano a Ron y a Fred, al cual tmb se la había cogido Loui, k tenia agarrado a George x igual; k a su vez tmb le había tomado la mano Blaise; k tenia en la otra mano a Charley que notó como Jean hacia lo mismo con la otra mano y se la agarraba tmb a Ron. Así kdaron, en sentido de las ajugas del reloj: Mark, Fred, Loui, George, Blaise, Charley, Jean y Ron. Los hermanos cerraron tmb los ojos y pensarón en momentos k pasaron con Ginny, juegos, comidas en la Madriguera, fiestas, conversaciones; todo lo k recordaban desde que eran pequeños.

Relajate, piensa en ella, concentrate en ella. NO puedes encontrar a Ginny, ni debes. Quieres encontrar a Ginny, la necesitas. Quieres estar junto a ella; allá donde este; ver lo k ella ve, sentir lo k siente. Sentirla a ella. Piensa Draco, donde esta Ginny? Donde esta Este?.- le decia Remus a Draco; el cual no se había dado cuenta de lo k estaban haciendo a su alrededor.

K estan haciendo, Alex?- dijo Harry a Alexander; ya que el resto de los k estaba se habían reagrupado.

Ahí tenemos a las 8 personas de las aquí presentes k mas cosas han vivido con Ginny. Esperemos que sus recuerdos ayuden a Draco a localizarla.- cnt Alexander cruzandose de brazos.

Al momento Draco se movió un segundo como si lo empujarán, se kdo kieto un segundo y otra vez se movió, después calma asta k el movimento fue tan brusco k gopeó con la espalda las piernas de Blaise; el cual estaba detrás suyo. Abrió los ojos y miró a todos.

Esta x akí, esta cerca.- dijo Draco levantandose se abriendose paso entre Charley y Jean.- Esta por aki!- dijo mientras hechaba a correr.

Draco! Draco a donde vas?.- grito Blaise corriendo detrás suyo; al igual k todo los k estaban haciendo el circulo.

Toca correr.- dijo Harry corriendo detrás de Remús k había sido el ultimo de ellos; después de Harry se marcho Sam, Alexander, Hermione, Tonks y x ultmo Dumbledore y Moddy.

Ya no tengo edad xa ir corriendo, Albus.- se kjo Moddy.

Vamos! Eres mas joven k yo!.- dijo el director de Hogwarts con una sonrisa. Corrieron x un par de pasillos mas asta k Draco se detuvo mirando una puerta.

Es aki! Estaba justo enfrete de la puerta al verla x ultima vez.- dijo Draco alterado.

Vale, donde exactamente?.- dijo Remus.

Entre los gemelos.- cnt este con mirda reprovatoria a los gemelos.

Estos se miraron los pies ya cada uno se aparto en sentido contrario.

Estas seguro?.- pregunto Alexander.

Seguro.- cnt serió el rubio.

K pasaba?.- dijo Ron preocupado.

Estaba sola, se sentia sola y despreciada.- dijo Draco triste.

Estaba sola?.- pregunto Ron.

No creo k hable de esa soledad Ron. Ginny se siente sola en el mundo; sin k nadie la apolle; sin nadie k la quiera; ni siquiera alguien k la tenga en cuenta.- dijo Charley k entendia la cara de Draco.

Draco solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Esta bien... Draco t ves capaz de volver ahi?.- dijo Remus.

Si.

Seguro?.- dijo Alexander.

No pienso dejarla ahi pudiendo hace algo xa evitarlo.- dijo Draco serio.

Bien, sientate delante de donde la viste x ultima vez.- dijo Remus, este izo lo k le decian sin rechistar.- repite lo mismo k antes y recuerda decirle todo; k no es real y k tiene k superar sus miedos.

Vale.- Draco cerro los ojos y...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo vive Ginny ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tu n tendrías k estar nervioso, ves en la oscuridad; ellos no.- dijo Loui señalando a los demás.

Gracias.- dijo sarcastico Charley.

No les pasará nada.- dijo Ginny; xo en algún momento de la frase todos habían desaparecido.- Vale, puede k si k pase algo. – se dijo Ginny al verse totalmente sola en el pasillo.

Maaaarrrk, Blaaaiiise, Draaaccoooo... Alguien!.- dijo Ginny intentando n perder la calma; ya k poco a poco se iba sintiendo sola; sola en todo el mundo. K a nadie le importaba; sentia una opresión en el pecho y unas ganas muy fuertes de llorar.

Yo soy alguien?.- dijo una voz detrás suyo, Ginny se giro y vio a un hombre de unos 40 años, castaño, bien afeitado, con traje negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca.- Que haces aqui tan SOLA.- dijo el hombre dando enfasis a la ultima palabra.

Yo... yo.. estaba... quien es usted?. – dijo Ginny con temor.

Para el mundo soy Anthony xo en verdad soy... Altor.- dijo con una sonrisa cinica.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y se tiro hacia atra poco a poco; en la mano hizo aparecer una bola de electricidad y se la lanzó enseguida; xo... no le izo ni el menor efecto.

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA... Crees k podrás hacerme algo? Llevo demasiado tiempo esperandote Este, hiciste un gran trabajo mantado a Sombra. La verdad me hiciste un gran favor; xo n suelo ser muy generoso; asi k... n t enfades si t mato.- dijo divertido el demonio.

Ginny no sabía k hace asi k rebusco entre sus bolsillos alguna poción, algo k le ayudase contra el demonio y encontró otro frasco. No se lo penso mucho, se lo lanzó sin pensarselo 2 veces; xo tmp surgió efecto.

Xk t molestas tanto en intentar matarme? Xa k? si todos t han dejado de lado. Esk n ves a tu alrededor? Los demonios hemos logrado dominar el mundo, TODO el mundo. Y TODO el mundo t echa la culpa a TI. La gran ESTE! Capaz de matar a Sombra, xo después no haces nada más. La gente se va alejando de ti y tu n t inmutas. Que listo fue Draco casandose con alguien a kien la gente si le quiere...- le iba diciendo el demonio a Ginny k para entonces estaba en el suelo llorando; pues no podía reprimir mas sus lagrimas...- ho vamos! Draco t dejo bien claro k no keria saber nada de ti; k se casaría con Pansy y sería feliz. De hecho lo es. O a caso t vino a buscar?

Si...- dijo con un hilo de voz Ginny.

Si? Y donde esta? Donde esta el gran Draco Malfoy? No esta Este, se fue. Se marcho en cuanto pudo, xk ya veía k no servias xa nada; x favor mirate! Das pena, nadie t kiere...- dijo Altor mientras se marchaba xa dejar a Ginny lorando desconsoladamente.

Estubo así x un tiempo asta k se dijo.

No! Draco vino! Llego una mañana, si se casó xo... xo le obilgarón... ël esta conmigo, él esta... conmigo..- se decia Ginny mientras se levantaba y caminaba con dificultad.

De verdad esta contigo? Si ni siquiera t pidió k fuerás su novia; casi siempre estais con Blaise y Lara... el n t kiere! Solo hace lo k hace x obligación. Nada mas.- escucho una voz k n sabia de donde venia.

Ginny se giro a todos lados xa ver de donde venia la voz xo no vió a nadie. Las fuerzas le estaban fallando; x mucho k mirase hacia delante no veia a nadie, ni a sus hermanos.

Narcisa... NARCISA... NARCISA! .- grito Ginny lo más fuerte k pudo; xo Narcisa no apareció. – Narcisa.- susurró Ginny totalmente destrozada, cayendo al suelo.

Mira k eres patetica. Narcisa murió. Tu dejaste k muriese a manos de Lucius; k n t acuerdas? O n m kieres creer; ese fue uno de los motivos x el cual todo el mundo t dejo d lado. Dejaste morir a Narcisa; el poder t subió a la cabeza; tu familia, amigos, todos! Se fueron, xa ellos fue imposible aceptarte en sus vidas. Y nunca lo volveran a hacer... estas SOLA..- le dijo Altor k se había agachado xa estar a la altura de Ginny. – Mira lo k conseguiste, mira x la ventana.

Xo ginny n se movia, n podía.

K MIRES!.- dijo Altor agarrando a Ginny x el brazo y levantandola.

Ginny miro x la ventana y s kdo sin palabras, todo estaba destruido; desolado, los edifición en ruinas, las calles llenas de papeles y todo tipo de objetos; los demonios caminaban x la calles con toda la trankilidad del mundo. Ni una señal de humanos vivos. Altor adivinando los pensamientos de Ginny le susurró al oido.

Todos estan muertos o escondidos. Todos te echan la culpa. – a Ginny se le caían las lagrimas solo de ver todo aquello.

Altor se volvio a marchar y se volvio a caer al suelo; entonces tuvo como un flash; Draco sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Lo llamó, lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas, xo el rubio no hacia nada; después desapareció. Escucho unas voces y fue a ver kienes eran, fue corriendo a mas no poder; xo x mucho k corría no veía a los dueños de akellas voces; aunk les sonaba mucho.

Y de repente se callarón dejando a Ginny otra vez en ese pasillo, sola, sin nadie. Nadie estaba allí xa darle apollo, xa darle su cariño, todos la odiaban, nade se inmutaba x ella; la despreciaban. Estaba perdida, aturdida; se volvio a dejar caer al suelo.

T das cuenta d lo k hacer? Eres tan cria k llegas a tener alucinaciones... Patetico.- dijo la voz de Altor; xo él n estaba, Ginny se kdo pensanso en eso.

Al poco se le apareció Draco delante suyo.

Ginny.- escucho la voz de Draco muy lejana; xo él estaba ahi alante.

Vete. Eres una alucinación!.- dijo Ginny deseperadamente.

La imagen de Draco volvio a desaparecer y Ginny se volvio a kdar ahi llorando y... sola.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo viven los demás ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco desapareció de la vista de todos.

Vale, decirme k esperrabais esto y k n emos perdido a otro.- dijo Tonks.

La verdad, no. No lo esperabamos; xo a partir de ahora no sabemos k pasará; así k iremos sobre la marcha.- dijo Remus.

Genial, me encanta improvisar.- dijo ironico Charley.

Se kdarón ahí a la espera de k pasase algo; lo la paciencia no es una caracteristica de los Weasley.

Se puede saber k estamos haciendo?.- dijo Ron enfadado.

Esperar una señal.- dijo Remus apollandose en la pared.

K tipo de señal?.- dijeron los gemelos.

Cuando lo sepa, lo diremos.- dijo Alexander k iba de arriba a abajo todo el rato.

Paso un tiempo y la preocupación, el temor de k les pasase algo y la impaciencia ya se hacían notar cuando de repente vieron x un momento muy corto a Ginny y a Draco en el suelo; justo donde había desaparecido Draco.

Lo habéis visto?.- dijo Hermione con esperanza.

Si, esto empieza a marchar.- dijo Remus k se incorporaba.

K kreis decir?.- dijo Harry.

Ginny empieza a creer...- dijo feliz Mark.

NOOO!.- se escucho una voz mas alante del pasillo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº como lo viven Draco y Ginny ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco apareció otra vez al lado de Ginny; xo esta vez era totalmente corporeo. El rubio se sintió mareaado y una tristeza le inundaba mientras veía a Ginny tumbada en el suelo, acurrucada a la pared y llorando desconsoladamente.

Gin... Gin, cariño. Soy yo Draco.- le decia mientras se agachaba.

Ginny abrió los ojos y miro a Draco.

Vete; eres una alucinación.- dijo Ginny.- tu no estas, estas con tu esposa felizmente casado.

No Ginny, yo estoy contigo, estoy aquí. No estoy felizmente casado.- dijo Draco recordando a Pansy.

Draco al ver k Ginny se resistia a creerle, le cogió la mano.

Ves, estoy aquí. Contigo, no pienso ir a ninguna parte, no sin ti.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo Draco.

De verdad?.- dijo Ginny con un poco de esperanza.

De verdad. Gin, ahi k salir de aqui.- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

No se donde esta la puerta de salida.

No m refiero a salir de este edifició, k tmb. Sino de esta realidad, x llamarlo de alguna manera.- dijo Draco.

Como?

Ginny, esto es una trampa de Altor. No es real, en la realidad tu y yo estamos juntos... Bueno no exactamente,...- dijo Draco recordando k tmp le había pedido a Ginny ser su novia, ni nada x el estilo...- xo si tu quieres lo estaremos.

Altor?

Si ese demonio k...

Si ya sé; xo como se le vence?

Venciendo tu miedo...

No puedo.- dijo Ginny aun con lagrimas en los ojos recordando k estaba sola.

Claro k puedes! Tu no estas sola.- dijo Draco adivinando los pensamentos de Ginny.- tienes a tus hermanos k te adoran y t kieren mucho, unos padres k de seguro estaran muy horgullosos de ti. Unos amigos k te apoyan en todo y los chicos k t kieren mucho y t apoyan y yo te kiero mas de lo k yo nunca imagine en mi infancia y mi adolescencia...

Gracias x intentar animarme xo eso es mentira. Todos me odian.

Xk dices eso?.- dijo Draco extrañado.

No conseguí matar a Sombra, se hizo con el poder y todos me culpan a mi...- dijo Ginny volviendo a llorar.

K? tu estas pa lla o k? (N/a: estar pa all estas loca) Ginny, mataste a Sombra, moriste en el intento y resucistaste. Hiciste algo impresionante y distes tu vida x ello. – dijo Draco con cara de incredulidad x lo k dijo Ginny.

No es verdad.- dijo Ginny secandose las lagrimas.

Es tan cierto como k estoy aki.- dijo Draco con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Xo si no estas! Eres un producto de mi imaginació!.- dijo Ginny desesperada.

Y esto t parece real?.- dijo Draco acercandose mas a ella y dandole un beso donde quiso transmitirle todo el amor, todo el cariño y la confianza k tenia en ella; en ese beso le transmitió todos sus sentimientos a ella.

Poco a poco se fuerón separando y Ginny con los ojos brillantes miro fijamente a Draco.

Eres real..- dijo en un susurró.

Y n t miento.- cnt Draco secandole un par de làgrimas.

Ginny empezó a sonreir x como Draco se comportaba con ella; puede k después de todo lo k le decia el rubio fuese verdad. Y pensando eso un flash de todos los k estaban en la realidad se aparecierón alrededor del rubio. Fue poco tiempo xo Ginny pudo ver las caras de impaciencia de sus hermanos, las caras de temor k tenían todos; xo sobre todo la cara de preocupación k todos mostraban.

Entonces fue cuando Ginny lo vio claró, era no era una realidad; Altor estaba jugando con ella; se levanto con la cara de sorpresa de Draco y lo arrastró hacia el final del pasillo; xo no habían dado ni cinco pasos k el susodicho apareció justo delante de ella.

Ho! Ahora desvarías y le haces caso a una alucinación?.- dijo Altor.

No, hace un par de segundos deje de hacerte caso. Ahora si n t importa pienso matarte.- dijo Ginny mientras hacia k una bola de electricidad apareciese en su mano y se la lanzaba al demonio.

Despidete de tu imaginación.- dijo el demonio; y con un movimento de mano hizó k Draco desaparecerá.

NOOOoooo!.- grito Draco, xo ya era demasiado tarde. Draco había desaparecido.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Como lo viven los demás ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos giraron sus cabezas xa ver k pasaba y se encontrarón con un rubio, con Draco.

Draco? K a pasado?.- dijo Sam.

Y Ginny?.- dijo Blaise.

Se esta enfrentando a Altor.- dijo este mientras se volvia a ver a sus amigos con la mirada perdida.- l k hay ahí es... es...- decia Draco k recien se hacia cargo de la situación en la k se encontraba Ginny.

Es k, Draco?.- dijo Loui.

Creía... creía k todo lo k había conseguido desde sus 16 años era todo lo contrario. Se veía sola, tremendamente sola, hundida; en esa realidad Sombra se hace con el poder, todos la culpamos de ello y le damos la espalda, le hacemos daño. Ahí no tiene nada, ni familia, ni amigos, ni compañeros... nada.- dijo Draco.- xo la e convencido, sabe k no es así; k eso es una cosa de Altor.- dijo con un deje de esperanza.

Lo sabemos amigo. Hos hemos visto. La hemos visto.- dijo Blaise mientras le pasaba un brazo x los hombros y le daba apoyo.

Como?.- dijo este confundido.

Hos habeís aparecido en un flash ahora mismo.- dijo Remus.

Gracias.- dijo Ron detrás de todos, cosa k provocó k todos se girarán a ver al pelirrojo.- k?

Nada.- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

N m las tienes k dar; haría lo k fuerá.- dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a Ron.

Lo sé.- cnt este con una medio sonrisa.

La deje k se enfrentaba a Altor, n s donde puede estar.- dijo Draco preocupado.

Trankilo; sabe k eso n es real; ahora la balanza se inclina en su favor.- dijo Alexander.

LA MADRE K T PARÍO! HIJO DE PERRA!.- se oyó una voz desde el final del pasillo.

Jean, Mark, Loui y Blaise se sonrieron.

Esa solo puede ser una persona.- dijo Jean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Buenas! Se k m retrasé, k m retrase MUXO! Xo mi inspiración xa este fic m abandonó... snif, snif... k aplico con el otro fic y abandonó este; xo poco a poco vuelvo a tener ideas...

Creo k tngo k coger mas el autobus... la mayoría de las grandes ideas de este fic m vienen minetras voy y vengo d la universidad... raro no?

LO SIENTO MUXO, LO SIENTO MUXO de verdad; tengo algunas ideas xo aun tengo k relacionarlas de alguna manera a la historia no?

Bueno solo decir k n kda muxo xa el final de fic; xk como comprendereís si lio mas la cosa son ganas de fastidiar a Draco y a Ginny; aunk soy algo retorcida... jejeejejejeje... besos xa todos los k aun los retrasso me aguantaís las parkanoías.

mBlack: Wola! Si! X fin algo de acció! Y n a acabado! Siento el retraso de verdad xo e tenido problemas creativos, no se nota no? Bueno, espero k t haya gustado el capitulo y k n t hayas enfadado mucho... jejeje. Besos e intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible!

Leodyn: Wola! Tu tmb estas amb el carnet? Jo pujaré a la teorica a finals de Setembre o així; encara no ho sé, xk tmb és de moto i a vere con surt... esperó k t'hagui anat molt bé! Respecte al capitul tinc k confesar k no recordo molt bé com acaben amb barbas, només recordo k Prue venç la seva por; així k crec k ho faré diferent o semblant, val? Esperó k t'haguí agradat el nou capitol i sento molt el retard de veritat; xo entre vacances i la poca creativitat k he tingut... bueno, esperó k tot vagui bé, un peto i fins aviat!

Abin: siento el retraso, de verdad; se m esta resistiendo mucho este fic ahora; xo bueno, m alegra k t vaya gustando el fic y espero k n te enfades mucho conmigo... :( un besazo y asta pronto!

Princcipesa: wola! Eres nueva no? BIENVENIDA y si no... hacia muxo n k sabia de ti :P. M alegra k t guste mi fic; llevó mucho con él y le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño. Lo d las abreviaturas ya mo lo dijerón al principio del fic, tube k hacer un mini-dicionarío; lo siento, es la mania d scribir así; no solo lo hago en el mobil; sino en todo k no sea xa entregar en la universidad (allí dudo k m dejen hacerlo) bueno, siento el retraso y espero k t haya gustado este capitulo! Un beso y hasta pronto!


	33. Chapter 32

Wola! Os acordáis de mí? Y de mi fic? Si! Soy Lara y este es mi fic EL CAMBIO! Se k hace siglos, milenios k no actualizo, mía culpa; xo de verdad k no e podido; estoy de trabajo asta arriba y entre k leo otros fics y soy algo (muy) perezosa... mala combinación; os lo digo yo.

Bueno me dejo de hablar tanto yo y empiezo a escribir ya no?

UN BESAZO XA TODOS!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_La deje k se enfrentaba a Altor, n s donde puede estar.- dijo Draco preocupado. _

_Trankilo; sabe k eso n es real; ahora la balanza se inclina en su favor.- dijo Alexander. _

_LA MADRE K T PARÍO! HIJO DE PERRA!.- se oyó una voz desde el final del pasillo. _

_Jean, Mark, Loui y Blaise se sonrieron. _

_Esa solo puede ser una persona.- dijo Jean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

**Capitulo 32 **

GINNY!.- gritaron, Jean, Mark, Loui y Blaise mientras salían corriendo hacia la voz.

Vamos!.- dijo Remus mientras le tendía una mano a Draco xa k se levantase.

Después todos los hermanos Weasley y no hermanos fueron detrás de ellos.

Al final del pasillo encontraron a Ginny, un tanto desmejorada y con la ropa sucia y algo rota dentro de una especie de burbuja gigante con un tipo no muy agraciado. Ambos se lanzaban hechizos, se atacaban con rayos, bolas de energía o lo k fuese.

En un movimiento donde las posiciones se cambiaron, Altor kdo de espaldas a los chicos k acababan de llegar y Ginny los veía de frente.

La pelirroja a ver a todos allí, sonrió con alegría y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

ME ALEGRO DE VEROS CHICOS!.- dijo Ginny mientras se elevaba unos metros xa evitar k un rayo de fuego le diese en el vientre.

Jean, Mark, Loui y Blaise, enseguida empezaron a utilizar de sus habilidades xa poder romper la burbuja k cerraba a Ginny y a Altor; xo estaba costando mucho. Al momento apareció Narcisa y Paul.

Ya era hora!.- se kejo Jean.

Lo sentimos, xo cuando encontramos algo de Altor, vimos k era mucho; y después resulto estar en una lengua muerta k hacia años k habíamos olvidado, y asta poder recordad todo... Bueno, k a sido un caos...- dijo Paul como si explicase una anécdota k le paso el otro día bajo la mirada de perplejidad de muchos.

Paul?.- dijo Alexander como si fuera obvio lo k estaba diciendo.

K?.- cnt el susodicho despreocupadamente.

Verás, Paul...- dijo Jean pasándole un brazo x los hombros.- de veras debe haber sido algo estresante vuestra aventura x allá arriba. Xo aki abajo hemos estado algo... ¿como decirlo? Liados? Si, creo k puede ser una buena palabra xa la ocasión. Y, aunk no lo parezca... k creí k si, x cierto... nos iría muy bien saber k demonios... y nunca mejor dicho... habéis averiguado! Xk de verdad yo os lo agradecería mucho; xo la k saltaría verdaderamente de alegría sería... GINNY!.- grito ya Jean a punto de tener un ataque de nervios mientras soltaba a Paul y señalaba con las dos manos a la burbuja donde estaban Ginny y Altor.

Parece k no eeeee... xo esto a estado algo jodidillo y estaría bien k nos echaseis una mano! N se x eso de ser Guías y de mas!.- salto tmb Loui.

No pedimos mucho, solo un par de consejos... una poción, un hechizo... no se estamos abiertos a cualquier sugerencia...- dijo Draco k tmb se estaba desesperando.

SOBRE TODO YO! – grito Ginny esquivando un hechizo.- HE! SIN PASARSE MAJO!.- le dijo a Altor y le lanzó un rayo de electricidad.

Como el miembro mayor de los Weasley presentes, en nombre de mi familia y como hermano de Ginny, secundo la moción!.- dijo Charley.

Eso!.- gritaron los gemelos tmb.

Vale! Vale!. Captado el concepto.- dijo Paul.

Lo primero es deshacerse de esa maldita burbuja; xo una vez hecho esto; x favor los k no sean Puntos Cardinales ni Guías ni nada x el estilo, mantendré a una distancia prudencial.- dijo Narcisa.

Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Hermione, los gemelos, Moddy, Charley y Tonk no dudaron en retirarse un par o tres de metros.

Bien, chicos concentraros bien, juntaros en circunferencia y daos las manos. Cuando sintáis k vuestro poder esta en conexión, a tacar a la vez. TODOS A LA VEZ.- dijo Paul.

Draco tu ven con nosotros, tu poder es de Guía.- dijo Narcisa alargando una de sus finas manos.

K haremos nosotros?.- pregunto este.

Colocarnos igual k ellos y enviarles toda la energía posible.- cnt Paul mientras hacían lo propiamente dicho junto con Blaise y Sam tmb.

Y así lo hicieron, todos se juntaron en dos circunferencias cerrando los ojos, mientras escuchaban los gritos y golpes de Ginny y Altor.

K emoción. No es muy común poder ver a estos jóvenes trabajar así.- dijo Dumbledore.

Me recuerda a nuestras batallas contra los mortifagos antes de k nuestro joven Harry acabase con Voldemort.- dijo Moddy igual de "emocionado" k Dumbledore bajo la mirada atónita del resto.

Pues no se k le ven de emocionante.- murmuró Ron.

A mi esto me esta poniendo de los nervios.- dijo Charley k no paraba de mirar a su hermana dentro de esa burbuja.

A todo esto los chicos estaban ya a punto de atacar y Ginny lo podía sentir, sabia k dentro de poco toda akella pesadilla acabaría y no veía la hora de k llegase el momento de matar x fin a Altor. Poco a poco Jean, Mark y Loui conectaron de forma k un rayo de energía salió de sus pechos xa unirse en el centro haciendo una esfera.

Los chicos al notar toda akella energía en el centró la dirigieron hacia la burbuja k del impacto estalló.

Altor sabía k estaban tramando algo, xo no sabía con exactitud k tenían k hacer así k cuando noto una debilidad en sus energías y su magia se sorprendió dándole una oportunidad a Ginny k corrió hacia él derribándolo.

Paul en ese momento corrió a Jean y a Loui; a uno le dio un pergamino y a otro cuatro frascos con una poción.

K dos gotas con vuestra sangre se mezcle con esto.- le dijo a Loui k estaba cogiendo las pociones.

Ginny y Mark se percataron de todo eso y decidieron k lo mejor era irse lejos de ahí. Ginny orbito llevándose consigo a Altor y los demás la siguieron; pues los cuatro ya sabían a donde ir.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Como lo viven el resto ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

HE! Y ahora k?.- pregunto Tonks.

Ahora..?- cnt Remus torciendo la boca.

Ahora toca esperar y confiar en k todo vaya bien.- cnt Alexander.

Y como se sabrá eso?.- dijo Draco k se temía la respuesta.

Eso... recuerdas cuando vencieron a Sombra?.- dijo Narcisa evitando mirar a los ojos a su hijo.

Genial...- murmuraron varios de los presentes; pues aun recordaban los momentos en los k se creyó k Ginny estaba muerta y apareció su cuerpo en mitad del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

Sugiero marcharnos al Cuartel General de la Orden xa ver como les a ido al resto.- dijo Dumbledore.

Si... k este pasillo me empieza a dar escalofríos...- dijo Harry.

Así todos se dirigieron hacia la calle xa buscar un sitió seguro en donde desaparecerse.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Como lo viven los Puntos Cardinales ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Askrosa bruja! Como se te ocurre ni si kiera tocarme?.- dijo Altor nada mas apareciendo entre montañas.

Ho! Cállate!.- cnt Ginny mientras veía como aparecían sus amigos.

Dond estamos?.- pregunto Altor.

En tu peor pesadilla.- cnt Jean.

A k somos buenos... Creo k una vez estés muerto podemos sustituirte... k t parece? – dijo Loui en tono burlón.

Donde estemos?.- volvió a preguntar Altor mas cabreado.

No reconoces el reino?.- dijo Ginny señalando hacia una de las laderas de la montaña contigua.

Camelot, el reino del Rey Arturo y hogar del mago Merlín.- dijo Mark con una sonrisa ladina.

Sabes? Melín no era un simple mago. Y tú lo sabes... Era bueno si. Xo era mucho mas bueno de lo k nadie se podría imaginar.- dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia el borde de donde estaban ellos xa ver mejor el castillo.

Merlín, sabia de vuestra existencia, y... de nuestra magia.- continuó Jean.

Sabemos k venció a mas de uno; xo sobre todo se centró en un demonio.- dijo Loui.

E k si Altor?.- pregunto Mark.

Ese mago era un inepto! No sabía nada y su ignorancia lo mato!.-dijo Altor hiriente.

Sabes? Has sido uno de los demonios mas escurridizos k hemos tenido k vencer, no había información de ti...- dijo Ginny.- xo resulta k Merlín se encargo de recopilar la suficiente xa k pudiera llegar este día.- continuó Ginny mirando a los ojos al demonio.

Solo hacia falta buscar en el lugar adecuado.- prosiguió Jean.

Como? Hace años k no hago nada.- dijo Altor desconcertado.

Tenemos unos Guías k saben hacer su trabajo.- cnt Loui.

Cuando? No habéis tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie, y menos tú!.- dijo Altor señalando a Ginny.

Ves lo productivo k resulta poder leer las mentes.- dijo Ginny burlona.

Y tmb poder hablar. Hemos tenido una buena conversación en ese edificio.- dijo Mark.

Listo xa morir?.- dijo Ginny.

Entonces Altor se fijo en k estaba rodeado x los cuatro chicos, xo sobre todo k el estaba encima de una extraña roca.

Sip! Merlín hizo esto xa ti.- confirmo Jean.

Le debemos una.- dijo Loui.

Los cuatro chicos extendieron sus manos donde aparecieron una espada, una lanza, un sable y un arco junto a un carcaj; no dudaron ni un segundo en atacar al demonio con las armas, lanzándoselas al demonio k no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y se vio con la espada, la lanza, el sable y una flecha atravesando su cuerpo.

Loui repartió los frascos con la poción k les habían dado.

Derramar dos gotas de sangre en la poción.- grito el muggle.

Jean x su parte repartió tmb los pergaminos con los hechizos. Los cuatro hicieron aparecer cuatro dagas con las k derramarían su sangre al segundo; después establecieron un rayo de sus energias con sus armas en el cuerpo de Altor y lanzaron las pociones.

DESDE NUESTRO PODER, NUESTRA ENERGIA Y NUESTRA SANGRE TE CONDENAMOS AL DESTIERRO, A LA DERROTA Y A LA MUERTE! K LAS FUERZAS ESTEN DE NUESTRA PARTE Y TU MAL NO VUELVA AL ATAQUE!.

Al poco una ráfaga de fuego fue creciendo en los pies del demonio xa subir rápidamente hasta la cabeza, provocándole dolor al demonio.

ESTE! NO ESTES TAN SEGURA DE K T KIEREN! MIS VISIONES TIENEN CIERTA VERDAD! ESTAS SOLA!.- le grito a Ginny mientras le lanzaba un ultimo ataque.

Ginny se kdo sería escuchando lo k Altor le decía justo antes de morir; y xo un segundo en sus ojos había puro odio.

Ginny...?- dijo Mark acercándose a ella.

Vamonos de aquí.- cnt esta mientras con un movimiento de mano hacia desaparecer el sable.

Esta bien.- cnt Jean con un deje de tristeza.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Como lo viven el resto ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, donde ya estaban todo esperando.

Y?.- pregunto la profesora MacGonagall.

El demonio iba a atacar el mundo muggle.- cnt Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Y los chicos?.- pregunto Arthur.

Se están encargando de él.- dijo Remus xo al ver la cara de Molly Weasely...- trankila, sabe cuidarse.- dijo refiriéndose a Ginny mientras los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermione se miraban con complicidad.

Tu hija es una chica fuerte.- dijo Moddy mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro a Arthur Weasley.

No lo sabes tu bien.- murmuró x lo bajo Draco.

Ssshhhh.- le advirtió Blaise.

Cuanto tardaran?.- pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

No mucho.- cnt Paul.

Así se kdarón todos reunidos en la Sala sin decir nada, esperando a k los chicos regresarán.

No se están tardando?.- peguntó x lo bajo Alexander a Paul, xo en ese momento aparecieron unas lucecitas violetas k decían k Ginny llegaba ya.- Olvídalo, siempre me hace igual...- murmuró Alexander fastidiado xk Ginny siempre le dejaba mal en momentos así.

Al poco unas lucecitas azules, rojas y turquesas hacían sabes k Loui, Mark y Jean, tmb venían.

Y?.- pregunto Paul al ver a los cuatro chicos.

Hecho.- cnt Ginny igual d distante k cuando Altor murió.

Se puede saber k era eso de piedra?.- pregunto Loui.

Una especie de tumba k hizo Merlín, especialmente xa él.- cnt Narcisa.

Merlín?.- pregunto Ron confundido.

Sabia más de lo hizo creer al mundo.- cnt Remus.

Estáis bien?.- pregunto Narcisa al ver así a Ginny y a los chicos nerviosos... eso no le gustaba ni un pelo; esa cara en Ginny solo la veía una vez... Cuando Lucius Malfoy iba al apartamento k tenía la pelirroja en la ciudad.

Esto...- dijo Mark algo incomodo.-... si claro.

Xk no estarlo?.- pregunto Jean xa no preocupar a nadie.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada; sabían k la pelirroja no hablaría y delante de sus padres no era bueno presionarla.

Será mejor k nos vayamos a descansar a nuestras casas no?.- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ginny fijamente...

Si... será lo mejor...- dijo Tonks mientras muchos asentían con la cabeza.

Ginny se despidió de su familia y orbito al igual k sus amigos.

Todos aparecieron en el Salón y Jean, Mark, Loui y Blaise se dejaron caer en los sofás.

Creo k hoy no volveré a Francia y m kdaré aki a dormir...- comento Jean.

Yo me voy ya a dormir... me duele la cabeza...- murmuró Ginny mientras daba media vuelta y subía las escaleras.- Asta mañana!

K descanses!- dijo Remus.

Cuando Ginny ya había desaparecido y no podían escucharlos los mayores se giraron de forma autoritaria a tres de los chicos del sofá.

Bien... ya estáis largándolo todo.- dijo Jean.

K le pasa a Gin?.- demando Narcisa.

Creo... creo k es mejor k lo veáis.- dijo Loui mientras se sacaba la varita y Mark hacia aparecer un pensadero.

Todos se sentaron y Loui se saco una hebra de la sien derecha y la dejo caer en el pensadero; después una pantalla de humo se apareció donde se podía ver a los 4 chicos y a Altor con Camelot de fondo. La imagen empezó a cobrar vida y los Guías, Sam, Draco y Blaise pudieron ver lo k había pasado en la muerte de Altor; aunk muchos enfurecieron al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Altor.

Como se atreve?.- medio grito Blaise levantándose.

Se puede saber de k va ese demonio?.- dijo Draco tmb levantándose.

Trankilos... Que esperabais k hiciera?.- pregunto Paul.

Solo hay k dejar k se recomponga.- cnt Remus.

Darle tiempo.- añadió Narcisa.

Todos se kdaron callados y pensativos, asta k Draco se levanto de nuevo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Donde vas?.- pregunto Narcisa.

Arriba; yo no pienso igual. He estado con ella allí y creo k necesita star acompañada.- dijo Draco con mal humor, subiendo ya los primeros peldaños.

Tal vez... tal vez solo él pueda ayudar a Ginny a ser ella misma.- dijo Remus.

Yo m voy a mi casa. Necesito estar con mi hijo y mi mujer.- dijo Jean levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

Es muy buena idea.- le cnt Paul.- Buenas noches.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y desapareció x la red Flu.

Yo tmb voy ... con alguien.- dijo Loui recordando a cierta chica del hospital k n dejaba de estar en su mente.

Así poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo de la Sala de Estar asta kdar Narcisa y Sam.

Te apetece un paseo?.- pregunto Sam ofreciéndole un brazo a la rubia.

X k no?.- sonrió esta aceptando la invitación...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº lo k vive Draco ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo asta el final, donde estaba la puerta de Ginny. Se colocó justo enfrente, respiró hondo y toco a la puerta.

Nadie cnt; Draco frunció en entrecejo. No podía ser k se durmiera tan rápido. Así k abrió la puerta lentamente...

Ginny...?

Si?.- cnt esta en un susurró.

Estas bien?.

No.- cnt Ginny.

Draco abrió un poco más la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de él. Entonces se dio cuenta de k todas las luces estaban apagadas, las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par y las cortinas echadas.

K t pasa?.- pregunto acercándose.

Tengo migraña.- cnt secamente.

Migraña? Y xk no t lo curas?

Curo heridas, no enfermedades.

Draco se acerco a la cama donde estaba Ginny y se tumbó a su lado abrazándola x la espalda.

De mi... de mi padre, solo aprendí una cosa buena. Era algo k le veía hacer a mi madre cuando aún estaban bien... de eso hace muchos años... xo recuerdo k una noche, mi madre se retiró xk tenia migraña... mi padre la siguió a los pocos minutos... y yo a él. Cuando entreabrí la puerta de su dormitorio los vi así. Mi padre abrazaba a mi madre y le decía... "Yo estoy contigo. Si t mareas, recuerda k yo estoy aki".- le explico Draco mientras la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte.

Ginny no dijo nada, solo se aferró un poco a los brazos de Draco y cerró los ojos.

Yo estoy contigo Ginny.- le susurró Draco al oído.

Ginny poco a poco dejó caer algunas lagrimas y no pudo guardarse mas lo k llevaba gritando desde k llegaron.

Estoy tan cansada...son tantos años k ya tendría k estar acostumbrada; xo... siempre a mi... yo no pedí ser la k matase a Sombra, yo no pedí nada de esto... yo solo kería tener una vida normal, como la gente de mi edad. Poder salir x ahí sin tener k estar pendiente de si un demonio aparece o no, o si alguien corre mas peligro de lo normal... Estoy muy cansada, solo kieró una vida trankila... no pido mas... nada mas...- iba diciendo Ginny mientras lloraba a mas no poder, se giró xa tener a Draco de cara k solo se había limitado a escucharla y a acariciarle el pelo, y lo abrazó.- Quiero ser feliz de una vez.- murmuró Ginny en el pecho del rubio; y volvió a llorar.

Te prometo k lo serás. Serás feliz Ginny.- le cnt Draco mientras la seguía acariciando y con el otro brazo la abrazaba; después le dió un beso en la cabeza.- Descansa. Yo estoy contigo...

Finalmente Ginny se kdo dormida en los brazos de Draco después de haber estado llorando; xo del cansancio de la batalla y de la llorera, no aguanto mas y se rindió al sueño.

Draco entendió k después de esa noche Ginny confiaría en él y eso le hacia feliz; xo la parte amarga de todo eso, era el estado de la pelirroja, k le dolía verla así. Siempre se la veía tan fuerte, tan entera... xo hoy había visto algo k nunca debía haber olvidado... Ginny Weasley tmb es humana.

Poco después ambos estaban dormidos uno abrazado al otro.

A la mañana siguiente unos rayos de sol entraban x la ventana molestando los ojos de un rubio k poco a poco iba despertando. Al abrirlos se dió cuenta k esa no era la habitación en la k solía dormir, se extraño y notó k uno de sus brazos estaba sobre un cuerpo y k otro brazo ajeno a él estaba sobre su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza y vio una cabellera pelirroja. Sonrió. Como no le hubiera gustado k fuera x otras circunstancias esa situación, xo... ahora estaba seguro k ella confiaría en él; y eso era mejor.

Decidió no moverse y dedicarse a kdarse así, allí, con ella. Con Ginny.

Estovo un tiempo recordando todo lo k pasó el día anterior y recordó a donde la llevó Altor y lo k vio allí. No pudo evitar acariciar su cara con el dorso de la mano como si fuera la cosa mas frágil k existiera en el mundo.

Ginny poco a poco se fue despertando y antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía k no estaba sola; y sabía kien era el k estaba con ella; pues lo recordaba muy bien y en parte le daba vergüenza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo un bajo xo claro:

Buenos días.

Quieres ser mi novia?.- dijo de pronto Draco, el cual aun no sabía como lo había hecho, xo ahora k lo había hecho... era la mejor idea k tenia desde hace mucho...

K?.- dijo Ginny extrañada mientras se incorporaba delante de Draco.

Me refiero a formalmente, k lo formalicemos, vamos!.- dijo Draco k tmb se había incorporado, se levanto de la cama y miro fijamente a Ginny k seguía desorientada.- Ginny... yo te kiero! Seguro! En verdad es lo único seguro k sé. Ayer... ayer entre unas cosas y otras me di cuenta de k esto de ir buscando excusas xa poder ir a dar una vuelta contigo a solas es absurdo. Yo te kiero y se k tu tmb, solo kiero estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte y no tener k buscar ninguna excusa xa ello. Kiero poder decir... si esta es mi novia, y k? muérete de la rabia! – a eso Ginny rió y él tmb.- si se k suena entupido, xo...- Draco se acerco a Ginny y se arrodillo delante de ella.- yo te kiero... y no kiero perderte. Kiero estar contigo. K m dices? Lo intentamos? Recuerda k hace 8 años en Hogwarts dijimos k lo intentaríamos cuando regresase...

Desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas...- murmuró Ginny con una medio sonrisa.

Y mi amor x ti no a disminuido, al contrario, a aumentado.- dijo Draco cogiendole las manos...- k dices?... Di algo ya k m muero...

No te mueras... k de nada me sirve un novio muerto...- dijo Ginny riendo mientras se dejaba caer entre la cama y Draco.

De verdad?

De verdad.

Draco dejo caer las manos de Ginny y acerco las suyas al rostro de Ginny, mientras lo acariciaba y lo traía hacia si.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando asta kdar a pocos milímetros uno del otro.

Dime k no estoy soñando...- murmuró Draco.

No estas soñando.- dijo Ginny justo antes de ver sus labios atrapados x los de Draco.

Ambos disfrutaron ese beso con toda la intensidad k podrían imaginar y mas. Ginny pasó sus brazos x el cuello de Draco y este bajo sus manos hasta la cintura y la trajo más hacia si. El rubio notó como unas manos revolvían su pelo, cosa k le encantó. Poco a poco el beso fue mas profundo; xo al final... todo se tiene k acabar; y ese beso no era la excepción. Draco y Ginny se separaron lentamente; xo ninguno rompió el abrazó.

Ginny Weasley, mi novia... suena bien no?.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Kien t lo iba a decir a ti antes de k me fuera a Francia, he?.- cnt Ginny igual.

Debo decir k xa ese entonces yo ya t veía algo diferente... todo hay k decirlo, era algo físico...- cnt Draco volviendo a acercar a Ginny a él...

Haaa... así k es físico? Vale, vale...- se burló Ginny.

No seas mala!.- se kjó Draco...- a de mas no se k m has hecho, xo... ahora si k n puedo separarme de ti...- dijo Draco apoyando su frente en la de ella...

Cuando kieres eres muy sentimental lo sabias?

Sip.

Se estuvieron así x unos minutos, disfrutando uno del otro. Con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes tocando. Al final Draco se separó lentamente de Ginny.

Crees k pueda utilizar tu ducha?.- dijo medio divertido; la pelirroja solo le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza de k si.

Al salir se encontró k la pelirroja estaba de espaldas a él mirando x el balcón.

El rubio en silenció y sigilosamente se colocó detrás suyo y la rodeó con sus brazos la cintura mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja.

Me gusta como huele tu pelo...- murmuró Draco.

Ginny sonrió xa si misma, e iba a cnt xo en ese momento la puerta se abrió xa dejar entrar a Blaise. Ambos chicos x el susto se giraron y se medio separaron.

Ginny!. T estaba buscando! El jefe kiere hablar contigo, esta en la chimenea de la biblioteca.- dijo Blaise, xo al ver la cara de sus amigos dijo...- xo si kieres le dijo k estas reunida o algo así...

No hará falta.- cnt Ginny algo resignada mirando de reojo a Draco.- ya voy.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Blasie miró como le miraba Draco y enseguida supo...

Me odias verdad?.- pregunto Blaise mientras hacia un gesto de dolor.

Profundamente.- cnt este mirándolo fijamente.

K paso?.- pregunto Blaise sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Solo debes saber k le pedí k fuera mi novia.- cnt este imitando a su amigo.

X un momento pensé k dirías mi esposa...

El k decía k le diera tiempo!.- cnt irónico Draco. – no te creas k x mi ya lo sería...

Cuando Ginny volvió de hablar con su jefe en la biblioteca, Draco ya no estaba en su cuarto. Así k decidió ducharse, arreglarse y bajar a desayunar. Pues le esperaba un día duro...

Al bajar estaban Narcisa, Sam, Blaise y Draco desayunando trankilamente. Ginny se sentó al lado de Draco y este le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, k ella correspondió con un pekeño pikito.

Vaya... parece k la situación mejoró.- comento Sam con una sonrisilla.

Eso parece...- dijo burlona Ginny mientras cogía un poco de café.- y el resto de gente?

Todos se marcharon ayer x la noche...- comento Blaise.

Ginny respecto a lo de ayer con Altor... lo sabemos...- empezó a decir Narcisa.

M lo imagino.- cnt Ginny algo seria.

Como estas?.- pregunto Sam preocupado.

No diré k bien xk mentiría. Y no m refiero a lo k dijo, sé k n es cierto; xo... empiezo a hartarme d ser siempre la primera en pringar...siempre es lo mismo y... tengo un limite.- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

Draco le paso un brazo x la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Entiendo... creo k con la muerte de Altor, esto dejará de ser así x mucho tiempo...- dijo Narcisa sonriéndole.

Si, os merecéis un descanso bien laaarrrgo.- corroboró Sam.

Todos se kdarón en silencio durante un tiempo, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ginny!.- salto de repente Blaise sacando de su trance a todos y dándoles un susto.

K?.- cnt esta alterada.

Hijo, podrías ser menos efusivo en ocasiones así. Casi me haces sacar el corazón x la boca del susto.- se kjo Sam.

Lo siento... Gin, hay boda o no hay boda?.- pregunto Blaise.

Ginny se kdo helada, no sabía k cnt...

Hombre Blaise... eeee... deja k pase un tiempo antes de k Draco y yo nos casemos no? Digo x eso las prisas y de más...- dijo Ginny algo cortada bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

He? .- cnt confuso Blaise, xo enseguida reaccionó.- Ha! No! No me refería a Draco y a ti, aunk ya k estamos... no lo digo x la llamada del jefe.

El jefe...? – dijo Ginny confundida.- EL JEFE! Vale, ahora se x donde vas... si hay boda.- cnt esta riendo.

Se puede saber de k habláis?.- dijo Narcisa k ya veía a su hijo en el altar al lado de la pelirroja.

Esk ha llamado el Sr. Milton. Hay una boda de esas de las potentes.- dijo Ginny con movimientos con las manos.

Donde?.- pregunto Blaise.

Rusia.- cnt esta con cara de dolor.

Como has pensado decírselo a Lara?.- volvió a preguntar Blaise.

Esperaba k m dieras una sugerencia...

K tenias pensado?

K m dieras un sugerencia...

Ya...- susurró Blaise.

K pasa con Lara?.- pregunto confundido Draco.

No le gusta Rusia.- cnt Blaise.

Ni el frió.- cnt Ginny.

Pues tiene un problema vive en Londres, calor no hace muxo.- cnt Draco con una ceja alzada.

Ya xo aki es húmedo... allí el frió es hiriente.- cnt Blaise.

A d mas... cuando hace frió... se pone de muy mala leche...- dijo Ginny con una cara de dolor...

Draco se paró a recordar las veces k había visto a Lara cabreada y... no era xa tomárselo a broma.

Chicos... Tenéis un problema.- aseguró Draco dándole palmaditas a su amigo y, ahora si, su novia.

Gracias Draco... eres reconfortante.- dijo con ironía Ginny.

GINNY!.- se escucho una voz verdaderamente cabreada desde la Sala de Estar. A lo k Ginny se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cara de dolor al reconocer la voz.

Y el problema se acerca...- comento divertido Sam.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: Wola! Siento el retraso xo esk tenia el examen de teórica de conducir y apark todo durante un tiempo... Sorry... Seguramente ya ni os acordáis de k iba el fic y todo... normal.

Bueno aki esta pa la gente k sigue leyendo, pa k veáis n m e olvidado de vosotros ni del fic ni de nada!

**LadyVega**: Wola! Te acuerdas de mí? Si soy esa loca k hace k Ginny las pase realmente mal... (esa soy yo!) Siento el retraso, xo... k peros! No tengo perdón de Dios, m apalank mucho y e estado dando vueltas a diferentes situaciones entre Ginny y Draco... ejem, ejem... haz como si no lo hubieras leído. K t pareció el cap? Esperó k t haya gustado, ya kda poco la verdad, n puede ser interminable esto, no? O si? Bueno no se... la cuestión es k ya tengo ideas en proyecto... todo se vera... esperó k n t enfades mucho x la tardanza. UN BEZITO!

**Leodyn:** Wola! FELICITATS X LO DE LA TEORICA! Si ya stic a la uni, n es nota veritat? Saps jo dilluns vaig pujar a TEORICA DE MOTO I COTXE i... APROVADA! Una mica més i fai una festa allí. Ara fai practiks de moto... i a tu com et van las teves practikes? Speró k bé, k segur k será així. Bueno k em dius del cap? M'ha costat ho meu, xo ya esta aki. M'agradaría saber k en penses.. Suposó k t'has adonat k el crit del anterior cap., era Ginny, només ella podía cridar així... bueno, espero k n m'odïis molt x ho k e trigat, i un PETO!

**Abin:** Wola! Siento el retraso de verdad, xo no s k decir... soy vaga. D verdad t gusto el cap. anterior? Esk sin la musa me encalle y no sabía x donde salir... esperó k ste cap. tmb t guste; y ya ves las cosas entre Ginny y Draco están mas k encaminadas no? Esperó no tardarme tanto ahora k no tengo k estudiar xa la teórica de conducir; bueno x delante se m plantean 4 días de fiesta a ver si m esmero un poco. UN BESO Y ASTA PRONTO! (espero... ¬¬:P) CHIAO!

**A todas akellas personas k en algún momento m dejaron algún review**: GRACIAS! HE COMPROVADO K E LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEW! La verdad es k me da mucha ilusión, xk cuando empecé ste fic no creí llegar tan lejos, ni mucho menos. BESOS A TODOS/AS!

**Y al resto k lee**: de verdad GRACIAS X LEER ESTA IDA DE OLLA, xo xa mi era, es y será muy importante! UN BESADO A TODOS!


	34. Chapter 33

Wola! Parece mentira xo no! He vuelto! Jejeje... no en serio... siento el retraso; xo ya no kda mucho vale? Un besazo xa todos! Os dejo ya leer...

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el cap. anterior...**

_K pasa con Lara?.- pregunto confundido Draco. _

_No le gusta Rusia.- cnt Blaise. _

_Ni el frió.- cnt Ginny. _

_Pues tiene un problema vive en Londres, calor no hace muxo.- cnt Draco con una ceja alzada. _

_Ya xo aki es húmedo... allí el frió es hiriente.- cnt Blaise. _

_A d mas... cuando hace frió... se pone de muy mala leche...- dijo Ginny con una cara de dolor..._

_Draco se paró a recordar las veces k había visto a Lara cabreada y... no era xa tomárselo a broma._

_Chicos... Tenéis un problema.- aseguró Draco dándole palmaditas a su amigo y, ahora si, su novia. _

_Gracias Draco... eres reconfortante.- dijo con ironía Ginny. _

_GINNY!.- se escucho una voz verdaderamente cabreada desde la Sala de Estar. A lo k Ginny se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cara de dolor al reconocer la voz. _

_Y el problema se acerca...- comento divertido Sam. _

**Capitulo 33**

Muy gracioso...- se kjo Ginny.

GINNY!.- dijo ya Lara abriendo la puerta de la cocina de golpe.

Buenos días Lara...un té?.- cnt Ginny con una gran sonrisa y rezando.

Xk? Xk m haces esto a mi...?.- dijo medio en herida Lara.

Vamos... ven tomate esto.- decía Ginny mientras se levantaba y hacia k Draco le cediese la silla a su amiga y hacia aparecer una gran taza de te.

Esk n m tienes en cuenta... Somos un equipo o no somos un equipo? Sabes perfectamente k no m gusta Rusia... RUSIA! X el amor de Merlín! De todos los países, de todos los encargos... Nosotras... RUSIA! Detesto, ODIO... Rusia. .- iba despotricando Lara mientras daba vueltas a la mesa.

No kieres desayunar Lara?.- decía Ginny con voz amorosa detrás de ella.

NO! Iba a hacerlo, sabes? Si! Tenia todo preparado en mi mesa xa un gran desayuno; xo TU!.- cnt Lara girándose y señalando a Ginny con el dedo índice.- TU! ME ARRUINASTE EL DIA! Y LOS MESES K SIGUEN ASTA LA MALDITA BODA! .- Lara se sentó en el lugar de Ginny y tanto ella como Draco iban a decir k se sentase donde estaba el rubio, al lado de Blaise. – No m tienes en cuenta, pasas de mi cara x completo. T importo bien poco...

Lara es una buena oportunidad xa nosotras...- dijo Ginny sentándose donde Draco mirando fijamente a Lara, con cara de suplica.

Oportunidad? Oportunidad? De k? De congelarnos? Escúchame bien Ginebra Ágata Weasley, tu... tu m la pagaras.- dijo levantándose de nuevo.- O claro k si! Me la pagarás MUUUYYY CARA! T tu!.- dijo Lara ahora apuntando a Blaise.- No t creas k t libras!

Xo... yo k he hecho ahora?.- pregunto este con cara de inocencia.

Esk n sabes pararla cuando se le ocurren cosas de estas? X Melín Blaise!. GINNY! Tu. Yo. En el despacho. 1 hora. Disculpen las molestias Sra. Black, Sr. Zabini. - dijo eso a Ginny como amenaza, después salió de la cocina dando un portazo y cuando se escucho x toda la casa a Lara gritar en nombre de su cara, Ginny se giro escondiendo los labios y parpadeando mas rápido de lo normal.

Todos se kdarón en silencio con las mismas caras y Draco se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Lara.

No ha ido tan mal. Esta vez nada se ha roto- comento Blaise algo desahogado.

No. Con los años se suaviza, xo ya veremos cuando estemos en el despacho. – dijo Ginny sin moverse.

M acuerdo al principio de llegar a esta casa. Los cabreos k se cogia contigo x lo de Draco...- comento Blaise recordando., haciendo k Draco de repente mostrase mas interés x la conversación.

Blaise... Cállate anda.- le corto su padre.

Ginny se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa y enterró su cabeza en ellos.

Esto... Ginny... Creo k no voy a poder ir hoy a tu despacho, he?.- dijo Narcisa haciendose la despistada.

K?.- dijo Ginny levantando de golpe la cabeza..- Ha! No! No m puedes hacer esto! Narcisa! Necesito k vayas; es mas EXIGO K VAYAS! No m hagas esto... no precisamente hoy k Lara esta así...- dijo Ginny suplicante.

Lo siento; xo m llamaron xa un congreso de floristería...- se excusó Narcisa.

Lloraré. Lloraré o m daré de cabezazos o... o... no se; algo se me ocurrirá. Creéis k esta lo suficientemente alto el balcón del piso de arriba?- dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Eso ni hablar.- cnt contundente Draco al darse cuenta a k se refería Ginny.

Trankilo, he soportado cosas peores...- le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantaba.- Tu! Blaise! A ti si k t kiero ahí como un clavo!

Yo? Xo k he hecho yo?.- cnt este con voz inocente.

Tu! No sé! Xo prométeme k vendrás anda...- dijo Ginny agachándose a su lado poniendo cara de pena.- Porfaaaaa...

No m pongas esa cara... no... no lo hagas...- decía Blaise apuntándola con un dedo.- no... sabes k eso no funciona conmigo, sabes k... OOOOOO X MIL DEMONIOS! Esta bien! Iré! Iré! .- dijo este ya rendido.

Ginny dejo ver una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias!.- y salio corriendo xa k Blaise no se arrepintiese.- te espero!

En la cocina todos se kdarón callados mirando a Blaise.

K? No soporto k m haga eso! No puedo resistirme cuando hace eso!.- se kjo este al verse observado.

Entonces ocurrió lo k el castaño se temía, todos estallaron en risas.

Blaise, hijo. Esk siempre t pasa igual. Menos mal k n tienes hermana pequeña xk la habrías consentido mas de niño...- comentaba su padre aun riendo.

No; xo la tengo ahora y tmp puedo con esa mirada... esk es la mirada a ti xk n t la hace; xo si t fijas... Es como una taladradora.- se kejaba mientras hacia señas con los gestos al estilo de Brad Pitt en Sr. Y Sra. Smith. – y tu n te rías Draco k ya t llegará, ya...

Yo?.- dijo ese sorprendido.- a mi n m hace falta k m ponga esa mirada...- susurró algo (mucho) rojo.

El volumen de las risas aumento de repente; xo esta vez era x Draco y Blaise se vengaba de su amigo.

Mientras Ginny estaba preparándose xa enfrentarse a su destino laboral. Se preparó lo mejor k pudo psicológicamente y se dirigió a su oficina k compartía con su amiga y ahora posible asesina, Lara Rotlan.

Entro sigilosamente al despacho asomando primero la cabeza con temor.

X fin llega la inteligencia personificada!.- escucho la voz irónica de su amiga y compañera.

Lara!.- cnt esta dando un bote.

Si! Yo! Te acuerdas? Tu compañera, tu amiga... no se. Me suelo sentar en esa mesa de ahí, soy como tu socia en los trabajos... sabes? recuerdas ahora?.- decía esta desquiciada.

Vale! Oye! Sabes la de gente k trabaja en esta misma empresa k se mataría por tener este encargo? Xo no! El Sr. Milton nos kiso a nosotras! NOSOTRAS! Lara esta es una gran oportunidad. Se una profesional y afronta k tu futuro inmediato esta en Rusia en se boda!

XO COMO TE ATREVES? MI FUTURO? MI FUTURO ESTARÁ EN SAN MURGO COMO SIGAMOS CON ESTA LOCURA DE BODA!.- gritaba Lara. Xa esas alturas Ginny ya había lanzado un hechizo silenciador al despacho xa k no se enterase toda la ciudad del ataque k tenia Lara en esos momentos. – a de mas! Cmo nos encontremos con ese baboso... ESK NO LO AGUANTO! La otra vez estuve a punto de estamparle la cara contra un muro y...

X favor! Lara! Era un camarero. No creo k nos lo encontremos otra vez; y en esta boda; seria el colmo! Estoy de acuerdo contigo k ese tío era... era...-cnt Ginny; xo no encontraba palabra alguna xa definir a ese ser de la forma mas civilizada.

Dilo! Era un acosador!. A de mas! RUSIA! ESK PASAS DE MI CARA COMO TE DA LA GANA! SOMOS DOS AKI, RECUERDAS?.- seguía despotricando Lara.

Si, bueno. Xo reconoce k es una gran oportunidad xa nosotras y debemos aprovecharla...- iba diciendo Ginny; xo fue interrumpida otra vez x Lara; xo vio como un hombre k sabia muy bien quien era se acercaba peligrosamente a la puerta del su despacho.- Ssschhh... k viene el jefe!.- la calló.

Lara le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo xo se cayó y se sentó en su silla fingiendo trabajar.

El Sr. Milton, un hombre k en un principio parecía algo gruñón, xo k al final era un hombre con un gran corazón y un humor un tanto peculiar... entró sonriente x el nuevo encargo k tenían su trabajadoras; justo después de k Ginny retirase el hechizo silenciador.

Buenos días!.- saludo muy alegre.

Buenos días.- contestaron ambas mujeres; aunk Lara con un poco de sarcasmo, k se gano una mirada reprobatoria x parte de la pelirroja.

Como va todo?.- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Muy bien... Ginny ya tiene algunas ideas.- dijo Lara con un poco (mucha) malicia. (N/ase m olvido decir k a Lara le sale su vena Slytherín cuando se cabrea?)

Ginny abrió los ojos como keriendola matar; mientras esta sonreía triunfante y el Sr. Milton se mostraba entusiasmado x la idea.

A si? Y k a pensado Srta. Weasley?.- pregunto muy animado. (N/a inocente...)

He! Pues... vera... yo había pensado k...- empezó a decir Ginny, mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mas de mil x hora recordando todas las bodas k había organizado xa ver si podía encontrar algo adecuado xa la ocasión... Así empezó una conversación de mas de 2 horas donde el coordinado de proyectos, el Sr. Milton; les daba todo tipo de detalles k los novios habían pedido expresamente. Al fin xa alivio d las 2 mujeres, el hombre se había ido; no es k les cayese mal; tmb era dios de su devoción; xo se emocionaba tanto k podía llegar a ser cargante.

Las dos estaban sentadas en sus respectivos escritorios, mirando el inmenso dossier k su jefe les había proporcionado.

Ginny...- dijo con voz molesta Lara.- te fijaste en kien kieren k sea el chef?

Mejor no digas nada.- cnt esta tmb molesta.

K n diga nada? K NO DIGA NADA? ES ESE CERDO BABOSO! ACOSADOR! DEPRABADO! K ANTES ERA CAMARERO! COMO A CONSEGIDO SER CHEFF? CON K NO LO VERIAMOS MAS HHHHEEEEE!.- grito Lara; así fue como se rompió el primero de los jarrones; después le siguió, un marco de fotos, un libro; un sillón, una lámpara, otro jarrón... y un sin fin de cosas k Ginny prefirió ignorar de momento... xo eso sí. Ginny no dudo ni un momento en poner otra vez el hechizo silenciador.

Una hora después el despacho estaba hecho un desastre; parecía k allí mismo fue donde Harry consiguió matar a Voldemort y k después hubiera una fiesta salvaje.

Mejor?.- dijo Ginny después de un rato en k Lara se había sentado de nuevo y ambas estaban calladas.

Desahogada; xo cabreada. Me voy a comer.- dicho eso con voz realmente enfadada, cogió su bolso y se marcho dando un portazo.

Un cuarto de hora después tres chicos entraban en ese mismo despacho con la boca abierta asta el suelo y los ojos como platos.

Ginny?.- dijo temeroso el primero, Blaise.

Mmmm.- cnt esta k estaba de espaldas a la puerta medio tirada en su sillón de escritorio, orientada hacia la ventana, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

K.. k a pasado?.- pregunto la segunda figura adelantandose asta la pelirroja; Draco Malfoy.

Os acordáis k decíamos k Lara se había ablandado con los años?... pues a hecho un viaje al pasado y su antiguo "yo" le a poseído.- confirmó la pelirroja sin moverse.

Xo, Gin... Esto esta... esta hecho un desastre!.- dijo la tercera figura; Mark.

Pues no sabes lo peor... no a utilizado la magia ni un solo momento.- dijo Ginny.

No? Y... y como a hecho xa destrozar el sillón?.- pregunto Blaise rascándose la cabeza y fijandose en el objeto.

No kieras saberlo...- murmuró esta abriendo x primera vez los ojos y viendo a Draco a su lado k aun no se lo creía...

No m creo k haya hecho esto solo xk la boda sea en Rusia.- cnt Blasie muy serio y seguro de lo k decía.

No, cierto. T suena el nombre de Rudolf?.- pregunto esta mientras se levantaba.

La cara de Blaise se contorsionó; sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se vio un amago de odio.

Si.- cnt secamente.

Es el cheff.- cnt Ginny con un gesto de desagrado.

Kien es Rudolf?.- pregunto Mark desconcertado.

La ultima vez k lo vi era un camarero salido k n paraba de tirarle los trastos a Ginny y a Lara y k al final le tuve k decir 4 palabritas bien dichas xa k parara.- dijo Blaise malhumorado de golpe.

Al final tuve k destinarlo a otra parte de la ceremonia.- concluyó Ginny mientras Draco sorpresivamente había sido victima de un ataque de celos y había rodeado la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo de forma posesiva.

Y como un desgraciado como ese a conseguido ser cheff?.- pregunto Draco algo brusco.

Puede k haya cambiado.- opino Mark.

N m fío; si kieres, yo voy contigo cuando sea el tema de la comida.- se ofreció Blaise.

No creo k sea necesario.- dijo Ginny.

Será mejor k vayas.- ordenó Draco como solía hacer de joven.

después de un silenció corto Ginny rompió el ambiente.

y... como k estáis aki?.

T prometí k vendría...- dijo con cara de chico bueno Blaise.

N m sirve k vengas cuando el fenómeno Lara ya a pasado.- espetó molesta Ginny.

Ya bueno, la cosa estaba liada y...- se intento defender el susodicho.

Si, claro. Y vosotros? Trabajáis algo lejos... - dijo la pelirroja.

Yo creí k necesitarías apoyo moral después de lo de Lara.- dijo Draco abrazando mas aun a Ginny, la cual sonrió agradecida.

Yo... bueno... necesito consejo.- dijo Mark con una cara algo incomoda.

Ha! Esa mujer en la k piensas estés dormido o despierto y k lo niegas asta la muerte?.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.

Errr... bueno no asta la muerte; solo asta k tu lo aseguras de tal forma k decir k mientes sería un insulto no?.- dijo algo incomodo Mark.

Jejeje... vale. Kieres k hablemos ahora?.- pregunto algo extrañada Ginny.

No! Keria saber a k hora sales y así hablamos mas... relajados?

Ya! X eso casi t cruzas la mitad de la ciudad; xa preguntarme sobre la hora cuando una lechuza bien mona podría haber enviado el mensaje perfectamente...- se burlo la pelirroja.

Vale! Lo cierto es k hoy esta preciosa y no m veía capaz de comer en la misma sala k ella y no kdarme mirándola como un idiota...- dijo Mark.- así hago tiempo y m da el aire.

Ya...- cnt Ginny con una sonrisa picara.

Bueno yo me voy... .- dijo Blaise marchándose...- a ver si la encuentro...- susurró refiriéndose a Lara.

Si, yo tmb m voy; aprovecharé xa comprar unas cosas...- aclaró Mark tmb yéndose del despacho dejando así a Draco y a Ginny solos, y abrazados.

Hola...- susurró Draco acercándose a ella aun mas.

Hola...- cnt Ginny con una sonrisita.

Quieres k vayamos a comer?.- pregunto Draco...

Si; a ver si consigo olvidar x un rato todo esto...

Yo m encargó de ello.- sonrió el rubio divertido.

Y lo hizo, Ginny durante su hora y media (N/a: lo de media fue xk kiso ella...) de la comida no pensó en nada mas. Solo estaban ellos dos; xo no era algo empalagoso, ni excesivamente romántico. Simplemente fueron a un parque donde comieron un par de bocadillos k a Ginny le encantaban y se estuvieron hablando y riendo. Después les salió su vena niña y Ginny incito a Draco a columpiarse en todos y cada uno de los columpios k habían en el parque, aprovechando k no había gente k los mirase. Así Ginny consiguió olvidar sus problemas laborales y Draco redescubrió a aquel niño k fue hacia ya mucho y k había olvidado incluso antes de lo debido...

Ahora ambos estaban tirados en el césped boca arriba, mirando las nubes.

Creo k nunca en la vida m lo pase tan bien.- confesó Draco mientras giraba su cabeza xa ver a la pelirroja k tenia al lado.

Me lo creo... recuerdo k en los primeros años en Hogwarts estabas un poco reprimido...- comento Ginny.

Solo un poco?.- se quejo Draco.

Me gusta el Draco de ahora.

A mi tmb.

Así los dos se kdarón un rato mas; asta k Draco se tubo k marchar a su trabajo antes de k Mark no pudiera cubrirle mas.

Así poco todos se fueron enterando de una relación k todos esperaban y a nadie le cogió x sorpresa. Unas semanas después ambos se estaban preparando xa ir a una comida familiar a La Madriguera. Aunque Ginny no hacia mas k asegurarle a Draco k todo iría bien, no las tenia todas consigo... Ambos decidieron ir x la red Flu aun que pudieran orbitar; así ambos llegaron llenos de hollín al Salón de la familia Weasley.

Draco se kdo mirando todo entre asombrado y con cierta añoranza en el corazón. Era la misma casa de siempre; y aunk era la primera vez k la veía, lo sabía xk claramente se veían las pequeñas cosas k decían k en ese salón 6 niños y una niña habían crecido y jugado hasta la saciedad.

K?.- pregunto Ginny al ver k Draco se kdaba mirado detalladamente cada rincón de la habitación.

Nada; solo k se nota k aquí a vivido gente.- dijo sonriente Draco.

Si bueno... somos 7 hermanos...- dijo Ginny levantando una ceja.

Ya! No, m refiero a k aunque tu y tus hermanos seguís ayudando económicamente a tus padres; se nota k casi no han cambiado nada de la casa. Parece k acaban de estar todos aquí...- explico Draco

Mis padres dicen k es la esencia de la casa y la familla y k ellos no son nadie xa cambiar eso..- dijo sonriente Ginny.

Cuando tengamos hijos quiero k nuestro Salón sea igual..- declaró Draco.

Piensas en hijos?

Pienso k si tengo los quiero tener contigo.- cnt el rubio dándole un pequeño beso a Ginny.

La conversación fue interrumpida xk habían ido caminando asta la puerta del jardín donde estaban todos.

EEEYYY! YA ERA HORA! ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE Y MAMA NO DEJA K COMAMOS SI NO ESTAN TODOS!- se quejo Ron mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina, no sin antes saludar a los recienllegados.

Tu siempre tienes hambre!- se defendió Ginny.

Tengo k alimentarme hermanita.- replico el pelirrojo. – Hola Draco.

Hola.- saludo este medio riéndose, como estaban la mitad de los presentes.

MAMA! GINNY Y DRACO YA ESTAN AQUI!..- empezó a gritar Ron entrando a la casa.

RON K TU MADRE ESTA EN EL LAVABO! ESK NO LA DEJARÁS NI ENTONCES?1.- le grito de fondo Hermione, mientras corría detrás de él; ya k era muy capaz de importunar a su madre abriendo la puerta del baño.- Hola Ginny, hola Draco.- dijo justo al pasar a su lado.

10 segundos después...

RONALD! CIERRA LA PUERTA, X MERLÍN!.- se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasley desde dentro de la casa.

La reacción en el jardín fue unánime; todos se echaron a reír como locos y mas de uno dejaba caer varias lagrimas

Tu hermano sigue siendo muy peculiar.- comento Draco una vez ya había saludado a todos, 1º paso superado.

Es parte de su encanto...- sentenció Ginny.

La comida transcurrió sin mas, Draco se vio envuelto en una familia muy diferente a lo que creía de pequeño y se sumo a una conversación sobre Quiddich; era mejor k la de artilugios muggles o quejas sobre los hombres; no estaba seguro de si sabría bien parado de ahí y prefirió no tentar su suerte.

Eso si; a la despedida; la vena sobre protectora de todos los hermanos masculinos Weasley y la de Harry no pudo evitar sobresalir...

Bueno...- empezó a decir Fred, después de k los 7 habían acorralado al rubio en el Salón junto la chimenea.

Querido cuñadito...- siguió George.

Solo lo diremos una vez.- dijo Charley.

Hazla llorar una vez mas y t kdas sin piernas.- amenazó Billy muy serio.

Y según x lo k sea puede k sin algo mas.- dijo Ron mientras le hacia entender mediante señas k se refería a su entrepierna.

Otra cosa no; xo creo k claro a kdado, no?.- dijo Harry entre sarcástico y serio.

Nunca pretendí k Ginny lo pasará mal; ya lo sabéis. Y yo adoró a vuestra hermana.- dijo Draco que ya se esperaba algo así; xo ERAN 7!

X eso conservas tus piernas.- dijo divertido Percy.

Después los 7 empezaron a reís desconcertando y aliviando algo a Draco, al momento entraron a la sala, Ginny, Hermione y Clohe, la novia de Harry.

K nos vamos Draco?.- dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta de nada.

Claro, vamos.- cnt este saliendo del paso.- una comida deliciosa. Es muy buena cocinera Sra. Wealsey.

Ho, gracias. Xo llámame Molly.- cnt la mujer sonriente.

Así Ginny se metió en la chimenea y desapareció esperando a k la siguiera su novio; este al situarse donde se había desaparecido la pelirroja dio una rápida mirada a todos los presentes.

Lo dicho Draco!.- dijo Charley mientras levantaba la mano a forma de despedida, refiriéndose a las palabras k habían tenido antes de ser interrumpidos.

Nos vemos!.- añadió Ron de igual forma.

Adiós.- cnt Draco lanzando los polvos. Al llegar a la casa, vio k Ginny estaba sentándose en el sofá tranquilamente.

Así k sin piernas he!.- dijo divertida esta.

Me as leído la mente?.- pregunto entornando los ojos Draco.

Nop! Se lo hice a mis hermanos, aunque no era realmente necesario.- cnt esta viendo como el rubio se sentaba con ella.

T lo veías venir no? Y k a sido de ese? " Ho venga Draco! K te van a hacer? Amenazarte? X favor!".- dijo Draco imitando a Ginny mientras esta se reía a mas no poder.

Bueno? K puedo decir? Eso era previsible... – dijo Ginny ya parando de reírse y acercándose mas a él.- Son inofensivos si no los provocas... bueno tal vez los gemelos salten sin provocación. Y Ron sea algo impulsivo; y Percy puede ser muy fastidioso... Charley... bueno Charley vive en otro país; así k si viene de repente... y Billy es algo mas sobre protector. Después esta Harry xo no es mas peligroso k cuando Voldemort.- dijo con voz "casual".

¬¬...Gracias, si kerías darme ánimos. Lo estas consiguiendo.- dijo Draco sarcástico.

De nada.- dijo divertida Ginny.

Al final Ginny le fue dando besos xa ir animando a Draco, y vaya k si lo consiguió. Ambos acabaron en el dormitorio de Draco k estaba unos metros mas cerca k el de Ginny, demostrándose uno al otro el amor k sentían x el otro. (N/a: de forma k si estuviera x la televisión saldría un triangulito con una X bien mona o un "no recomendado xa menores de 18 anos.")

Los días pasaban y la boda en Rusia se acercaba; Ginny cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, histérica y estresada; en parte era x el mal humor de su amiga Lara k no ayudaba mucho en la causa de tranquilizar a Ginny. Lara estaba cada vez mas arisca y de mal humor, Blaise decidió oficialmente k él se encargaría, juntamente con Ginny en lo k se refería al chef. Y Draco... Draco seguía con su trabajo conseguido x Mark y haciendo nuevas amistades; a de mas trazando planes de futuro en los k cierta pelirroja tenia mucho k ver...

Meses después...

Era de noche y en el cuarto de Ginny había dos personas durmiendo placidamente cuando empezó a sonar una canción k sobresalto a Draco y molesto profundamente a Ginny. (N/a: hoy estoy chistosa y se me había venido a la mente una canción k se conoce aquí en España... no se si os suena... "Buenas noches, asta mañana; los Lunnis y los niños nos vamos a la cama!..." no se como sigue; xo yo soy Ginny, m suena esa canción a mitad de la noche... y m veis en la portada de todos los periódicos como una asesina histérica... regresando a la Historia...)

"Hoy, desperté sin saber k era el tiempo,

Yo pude ver y romper el firmamento..."

K? K pasa'.- pregunto incorporándose Draco.

Trankilo es el despertador...- murmuró Ginny.

El despertador? Si son las 2 de la mañana!. A penas nos acostamos!.- dijo Draco al ver su reloj.

Ya xo en Norovik son las 9 de la mañana y tengo una novia hiperactiva esperándome.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba.

Hoy es la boda?.- pregunto confundido el rubio mientras veía a la pelirroja levantarse con pesadez.

Si! X fin Lara dejará de taladrarme con la mirada...- dijo esta entrando al baño.

Draco se volvió a tumbar y con una sonrisita empezó a recordar momentos k había pasado sobre esa boda y estuviera Lara; la verdad es k no ponía las cosas fáciles; xo como toda buena profesional se mordía la lengua antes de gritarle a la novia cualquier barbaridad.

A k hora volverás?.- pregunto el rubio apoyándose en uno de los codos xa ver a la pelirroja k salía del baño.

No lo sé... supongo k se alargará; así k... asta las...11 de allí... 5 de la tarde aquí.- cnt esta mientras se ponía unos pendientes.

No se supone k vas a trabajar?.- pregunto Draco algo molesto.

Si xk? No me veo bien?.- pregunto esta dándose la vuelta.

Lo contrarío. Te ves demasiado bien... y si vas a ver a ese cheff... n m gusta.- dijo este levantándose.

Ginny sonrió y se acerco al rubio.

Estate tranquilo. Solo es trabajo; se mantener a raya a ese tío...- dijo Ginny dándole un beso; xo al ver k la cara de su novio n cambiaba...- HO esta bien! Blaise estará ahí! Le diré k m acompañe!

Draco sonrió complacido y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando t pones así; eres imposible.- declaró la pelirroja.

Si bueno. Xo no m fío de ese tío.- cnt este volviendo a la cama.

TOC-TOC-TOC.- unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

Ginny izó un movimiento con la mano y la puerta se abrió xa dejar pasar a Blaise ya arreglado.

Lista?.- pregunto en forma de saludo.

Si.- cnt esta.

Blasie se kdo mirando como su amigo se volvía a tumbar...- k morro tienen algunos...- murmuró xo se pudo escuchar perfectamente y Draco se estiró aun mas en la cama x dar envidia.

DRACO!.- se kjo Ginny mientras le lanzaba un cojín. Este se empezó a reír fuerte y Ginny fue corriendo a taparle la boca con la mano.- Ssssccchhhh k tu madre y Sam duermen...- susurró.

Es hora de irse.- anunció Blaise.

Adiós.- se despido Ginny dándole un beso a Draco k ese correspondió sin dudarlo

Adiós guapísima! Todo saldrá bien.- se despidió este.

Asta la tarde amigo.- dijo Blaise en medio de la habitación.

Si. Oye! Me la cuidas.- dijo con un dedo acusador.

Trankilo.- cnt este con una sonrisa; sabia perfectamente k se refería al cheff...

Y n digo nada de Lara no?.- dijo este con una voz burlona y una mirada divertida.

A k t refieres?.- pregunto este al notar la voz de su amigo.

Yo? A nada...- se izó el desentendido Draco.

Así los dos desaparecieron dejando unas lucecitas apagándose en la habitación. Draco se tapo del todo y se giró cuando escuchó una voz de hombre cantando una canción animada...

"... xo si me dan a elegir,

Entre todas las vidas,

Yo escojo la del Pirata Cojo

Con pata de palo

Con parche en el ojo

Con cara de malo!...·

Ya se volvió a dejar el despertador encendido.- se quejo el rubio mientras se giraba xa darle al botón k apagaba el aparato.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: siento el retraso de verdad; xo no tengo muy buena época; la verdad. Estoy estresada con eso de los trabajos xa la uni; las practicas de moto; líos con las amistades y xa ser franca... el animo no acompaña; xo bueno! Poco a poco me voy animando no! Esperó n defraudar; pues la verdad creo k no esta muy bien; xo bueno; creí k ya era hora k subiese el capitulo... esperó k no defraude mucho. UN BESAZO A TODOS!

(canción 1: Hoy desperté de Malú)

(canción 2: La del pirata cojo de Joaquín Sabina )

P:D: Tengo k decir k el FINAL DEL FIC se acerca peligrosamente... (aunk creo k no es algo k sorprenda mucho no:P)

Leodyn: Wola! K tal? Ja a passat del 9 de novembre! K? Vas aprovar o k? Segur k si... yo ara fai practiques de moto... :P Ja veus el "Mago Merlín" no surt més... sorry... ara més bé es centrat en la vida personal de Ginny y Draco... (conciencia: k abans no ho era?¬¬. jo: pos va a ser k si! Xo bueno...) ho sentó un delirí dels meus? Esperó n t'agradi i k no es surti molt de la línia el capitol... bueno una gran abraçada y un peto! Dew!


	35. Cap 34:The last chapter

Wola! Lo se… otra vez con un retraso de morirse! Lo siento! Pero… lo bueno se hace esperar no? Al menos eso dicen….. Debo decir que este es el last Chapter… Tampoco se puede seguir mucho la historia no? Jejeje… .Bueno… espero que os guste como el resto d los capitulo vale? …Espero no haberme cargado el final…. ¬¬… UN BESO!

**EL CAMBIO**

**En el capitulo anterior… **

_Es hora de irse.- anunció Blaise. _

_Adiós.- se despido Ginny dándole un beso a Draco k ese correspondió sin dudarlo_

_Adiós guapísima! Todo saldrá bien.- se despidió este. _

_Asta la tarde amigo.- dijo Blaise en medio de la habitación. _

_Si. Oye! Me la cuidas.- dijo con un dedo acusador. _

_Trankilo.- cnt este con una sonrisa; sabia perfectamente k se refería al cheff... _

_Y n digo nada de Lara no?.- dijo este con una voz burlona y una mirada divertida. _

_A k t refieres?.- pregunto este al notar la voz de su amigo. _

_Yo? A nada...- se izó el desentendido Draco. _

_Así los dos desaparecieron dejando unas lucecitas apagándose en la habitación. Draco se tapo del todo y se giró cuando escuchó una voz de hombre cantando una canción animada..._

"_... xo si me dan a elegir, _

_Entre todas las vidas, _

_Yo escojo la del Pirata Cojo_

_Con pata de palo_

_Con parche en el ojo_

_Con cara de malo!...· _

_Ya se volvió a dejar el despertador encendido.- se quejo el rubio mientras se giraba xa darle al botón k apagaba el aparato. _

**Capitulo 34 **

Ginny y Blaise se aparecieron en el Salón del apartamento de Lara.

Lara? Querida? Guapa! Donde esta la mejor amiga del mundo?.- dijo Ginny desde su posición junto a Blaise.

No tientes a tu suerte Weasley.- dijo Lara desde la puerta de su cuarto con un zapato apuntándola.

Merlín me libre….- dijo Ginny levantando las manos.

Vamos Lara… k al final llegaremos tarde.- se quejó Blaise.

Ya estoy lista. Un segundo!.- grito Lara volviendo a su cuarto.

Cinco minutos después los tres ya estaban en la iglesia donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia.

Iré a ver como esta lo del carruaje para ir a la sesión de fotos.- dijo Blaise mientras salía de la iglesia.

Lara, hazme el favor y ve a ver como esta el cura.- dijo Ginny.- Yo iré con la novia.

Ginny!.- grito Lara mientras iba a ella.- seguro que saldrá bien. Somos profesionales no?

Si. Ten.- dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño spray.

Que es esto?

Spray antivioladores. Es muggle. Si se pasa ese salido de Rudolf, échaselo a los ojos. Llorará x un rato.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Ginny.

Eres todo un peligro.- rió Lara.- Pero eres la mejor!

Suerte.- se despidió Ginny.

Suerte!.- contestó Lara.

Horas después en Londres

Draco volvía relativamente pronto de trabajar, en parte porque hoy no tenía mas trabajo, en parte porque cierta pelirroja volvía para esa hora.

Salió de la chimenea sacándose el poco hollín de los hombros cuando miro a las escaleras y vio a Ginny sentada en los primeros escalones de la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba.

Hola…. Hace mucho que as vuelto?.- pregunto este sentándose detrás de ella; un escalón por encima, haciendo que ella quedase entre sus piernas dobladas y abrazándola por los hombros.

En realidad no.- dijo ella con voz cansada.

Como ha ido?

Bien. Muchos de los presentes nos buscaban para felicitarnos

Eso es bueno.

Lo fácil es impresionar a los invitados. Lo difícil es hacerlo a los novios, los padres y a los entendidos.

Y k han dicho ellos?

Mi jefe esta más feliz que otra cosa. Los novios parecen que estén drogados, todo les encanta. Las madres no han llorado mas en su vida, y los padres… bueno ellos pagan, nunca estarán contentos. – dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron ahí sentados x un rato sin decir nada; solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

He estado pensando algo.- dijo de repente Draco.

Ho.. ho… tu pensando?.- dijo Ginny divertida mientras giraba su cabeza.

Ey! Eso dolió!- se quejó el rubio.

Pobre ego…- se burló Ginny.- no en serio… k has pensado?

En vivir juntos.- dijo este con una sencilla sonrisa.

Ginny se giro mas aun mirando con preocupación a Draco, cosa que preocupo también al rubio.

K?.- interrogó Draco.

Draco, cariño… ya vivimos juntos.- dijo Ginny poniéndole las dos manos en su cara.

No seas tonta! Ya lo sé!... vale, me expresé mal. Vivir los dos juntos y SOLOS.- dijo Draco haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Ha! Solos…. Que no te gusta vivir aquí?.- dijo preocupada Ginny.

No! Si me encanta; pero me gustaría poder levantarme por la mañana y saber que solo estamos los dos y poder andar en calzoncillos por donde me de la gana.- dijo con una sonrisita el rubio.

Así que tu gran sueño es andar por tu casa en calzoncillos.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hablo en serio….- dijo Draco como a un niño pequeño.

Vaaaleee… si te digo la verdad no me desagrada la idea. Es más! Mes gustaría, xo… donde?

Hoy e ido a ver tu piso de la ciudad.- dijo Draco como si nada.

Mi piso? Xo si es pequeño para los dos. A de más! Desde lo de tu padre y…- iba diciendo Ginny, pero al llegar a ese punto se calló de repente.

Y esa loca, si.- finalizó él dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Pues desde entonces que no voy, nadie va! Debe estar hecho un desastre!

La verdad es que si. pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de magia; a de mas e visto k…. el piso contiguo esta en venta.

En venta? K me estas proponiendo?

Yo; podría comprar el otro piso y… unirlos.- dijo Draco finalizando con una sonrisa.

Unir los dos pisos? Crees k podremos?.- dijo algo mas emocionada Ginny.

Se tendría k acabar de matizar; pero creo que sí. Por separado son pequeños, pero si los juntamos, puede estar bien.- dijo Draco mas feliz al ver la emoción de Ginny.- entonces… que me dices?

Que me voy contigo al fin del mundo si hace falta!.- contesto Ginny abrazándolo.

Genial!.- se dijo a si mismo Draco correspondiendo al abrazo.

pero….- empezó a decir Ginny separándose de el.

Pero…- dijo Draco.

No podríamos ir a otro sitio? esk ese piso… solo pensar en el me vienen otros recuerdos y… no son los mejores para empezar una vida justos.- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza.

Draco entendió a que se refería, sonrió y con un dedo le levanto la cara.- Iremos a donde quieras, si no quieres ir allí.- dijo dándole un beso corto pero calido en los labios.

Entonces… podría vender ese piso… y podríamos comprar uno mejor, más bonito y más grande si quieres.- dijo Ginny ya con una sonrisa.

Vale. pero tiene que tener una gran terraza entonces!.- dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa, rara en él.

Por mi, encantada.- contestó la pelirroja.

Que se celebra?.- se escucho una voz detrás de Ginny, Blaise.

Que tal compañero? Como fue el trabajo?.- pregunto Draco mas feliz de lo que había llegado, pues de verdad le hacia ilusión irse con Ginny a vivir los dos solos.

El normal, bien. El extra… ese tío es una pesadilla!.- dijo el moreno refiriéndose al cheff mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

Y Lara? .- pregunto Ginny con picardía que se sentaba de lado para poder ver a Blaise también.

La dejé en casa.- contestó el moreno disimulando.

Puedes dejar ya el papel. No eres buen actor; se te nota a leguas:- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

K papel?.- dijo este ya mas rojo.

Ho vamos! X favor! Hasta yo me di cuenta! te gusta Lara. No lo niegues.- dijo Draco también divertido.

No es cierto.- dijo rápidamente Blaise.

Te dije k no lo negarás.- dijo Draco en broma mientras entornaba los ojos y lo acusaba con la mano derecha.

X Merlín! Esta bien! Si! Me gusta! Xo no se lo digáis, por favor.- dijo suplicante el moreno.

Tranquilo, somos dos tumbas.- contesto Draco.

A de más. No creo k se sorprenda cuando le diga que e descubierto que a su novio esta coladito por ella.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mas amplia.

Espera! Y tu como sabes eso?.- pregunto Blaise sorprendido.

Así k es verdad! Entonces… si no calculo mal… debéis llevar un año más o menos…. Me equivoco?.- dijo Ginny.

Año y dos meses…- refunfuño Blaise al darse cuenta de que Ginny no estaba segura de si él y Lara estaban saliendo.

ESPERA! Tu sabias que estaban saliendo?.- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

Draco, cariño… los hombres sois… y lamento decirlo…. Algo simples para estas cosas..- dijo Ginny.

Si Lara ya me lo decía… Mierda! Perdí la apuesta!.- dijo de repente Blaise.

K apuesta?.- se extrañó Draco.

En un de mis delirios le dije a Lara que me apostaba lo que sea a k Ginny no sospechaba que estábamos saliendo… de eso hace medio año…. Así k… Perdí. Muchas gracias Gin.- dijo Blaise sarcástico la última frase.

De nada.- contesto esta sacándole la lengua.

Se quedaron así un rato los tres hablando en las escaleras asta que Blaise y Ginny no aguantaron mas y se fueron a dormir un poco antes de la cena. Draco decidió ir a la biblioteca para acabar de mirar libros sobre el Mundo Antiguo que no había visto aun.

En la cena, Draco y Ginny dejaron caer la bomba de su última decisión de vivir juntos. Al principio Narcisa no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo y Ginny se fueran de la casa; pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se alegró por ellos.

Ese fin de semana Ginny fue a ver a sus padres y les contó la noticia. Sus padres al principio estaban contrariados; pero al final se alegraron por su hija y les ofrecieron toda la ayuda que necesitarán. El resto del clan Weasley se fue enterando poco a poco; al igual que Jean, Mark y Loui.

A Ginny misteriosamente no le costo vender el piso y pronto ella y Draco empezaron a mirar pisos; cosa que resulto mas tedioso de lo que ambos pensaban. Ya habían visto varios; pero por A o por B, no les acababa de gustar ninguno; así k tenían todo el cuarto de Draco lleno de papeles donde se podían ver miles de características de los pisos…. Xo un día una clienta de Ginny le comento que iba a vender su piso en un ático; por que después de la boda ella y su futuro marido se iban a vivir a una casita a las afueras de la ciudad. La clienta le ofreció ver el piso por si lo quería y si lo quería ella se lo vendía sin tener que pagar a ninguna inmobiliaria (N/a: no se en otros países; xo donde yo vivo eso es ahorrarse una pasta. En serio.)

A la hora de la comida Ginny fue a ver el piso, y la verdad es que le gusto muchísimo, dejando de lado que la que lo vendía fuera su clienta; así k cuando llego a la oficina llamó a Draco para que fuera a la dirección del piso para verlo.

Draco se sorprendió por la llamada de Ginny; pero aun así se las ingenió para ir a verlo; y ahora estaba delante de una puerta esperando a que Ginny le abriera.

Cierra los ojos!.- grito Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny de verdad que es necesario?.- pregunto algo fastidiado Draco.

Por favor…..- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que tiene que hacer uno…. ESTA BIEN! YA ESTAN CERRADOS!.- grito Draco y oyó como la puerta se abría. Noto como le tapaban la mano y la mano de Ginny cogerle de la suya y como lo empezaba a arrastrar hacia dentro.- Ginny así me mataré.

Ssscchhh… no serás gruñón. Cuidado escalón para abajo.- le indicó Ginny.

Encima tiene escalones! Y yo con los ojos tapados!.- se quejó Draco.

Aquí, quieto. Ahora..- dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba la banda.- Abre los ojos.

Draco hizo lo que le pidió Ginny y se vio en un ático amplio y con estilo. Desde donde estaba podía ver que la cocina estaba en la entrada y comunicaba con una ventana amplia al comedor. En mitad de la Sala de Estar había una chimenea que estaba en un nivel inferior; donde estaban ellos. No habían muebles, tampoco cuadros; eso sí unas cuantas cajas escritas con "Libros", "Sabanas", "Música",….

De… de donde has sacado esto?.- dijo Draco después de analizar todo lo que alcanzaba a ver sus ojos.

Es el piso de mi actual clienta. Se casa y se ira a vivir a las afueras. Este piso… lo vende. Que te parece?.- dijo Ginny detrás suyo.

Es… es….. es fantástico!.- dijo Draco.- Cuando nos podemos venir a vivir?

Draco, cariño…. Aun no has visto el resto de la casa, ni la hemos comprado aun…. Y la chica aun vive aquí… bueno en verdad solo duerme, y algunas noches. Xo aun es su casa.- dijo Ginny.

Ha…. Pues… enséñame el resto no?

Ya tardabas!.- dijo Ginny cogiendole de la mano y arrastrándolo a un pasillo.

Ginny le enseño todo lo que su clienta le había enseñado y le explico todo lo que sabia; Draco quedó maravillado con el piso y no podía evitar imaginarse como quedaría todo. Al volver a la Sala de Estar…

Cierra los ojos.- volvió a pedir Ginny.

Creí k habíamos superado esa fase.- contesto Draco.

Ciérralos, anda!.

Esta bien, esta bien.

Draco cerró los ojos y oyó como cortinas se corrían y puertas se abrían.

Ahora viene lo mejor de todo…- susurró Ginny en el odio de Draco, produciendo que a este le diera un escalofrió.- Abre los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos el rubio se quedo estático. Delante suyo había una terraza increíble! Era casi tan larga como la Sala de Estar e igual de Amplia. No tenía barandilla de metal; era un muro de tocho que se podía ver claramente, y lo mejor de todo, para Draco es que tenía un pequeño techo de acero y cristal que tapaba solo una parte que no llegaba a un cuarto de lo largo de la terraza. Draco se fue hacia la terraza y salió para ver que delante había un parque! No iban a construir delante! A los lados también había terrazas parecidas; pero había plantas y mamparas que impedían ver y que le vieran. Tampoco tenia vecinos arriba; ya que no había "Sobre ático".

K m dices? Todo depende de ti.- dijo Ginny saliendo a la terraza.

Mas te vale que se quede satisfecha con la boda; porque si por mi fuera… hoy mismo empezábamos la mudanza.- dijo Draco abrazando a Ginny.

Te gusta?.- dijo ilusionada Ginny.

Bromeas? Es perfecto.- le contesto Draco acercando su frente a la de ella.- Todo es perfecto.

En los siguientes días tanto Draco como Ginny les enseñaron el piso a todo el mundo y siempre con el mismo resultado. A todos les gustaba mucho. A medida que se acercaba el día de la boda, Ginny y Draco empacaban sus cosas en cajas y Ginny y su clienta arreglaban todos los papeles; al final el piso iba a ser vendido antes del día de la boda.

Y así fue, una semana antes de la boda, las dos parejas se juntaron para firmar los papeles y hacer factible el pagó. A los dos días, Ginny y Draco ya estaban llevando sus cosas al nuevo piso. Se dedicaron a recorrer todo Londres, para el suplicio de Draco, para comprar todos los muebles que necesitaban.

Así pasaron los días, semanas, meses… y la actividad demoníaca no era un gran problema para los chicos; aun así los Puntos Cardinales se juntaban de vez en cuando para salir de fiesta.

Draco poco a poco se fue haciendo más… aceptable, para los hermanos de Ginny y las reuniones familiares dejaron de ser una prueba de vida o muerte….

un par de años después

Ya era de noche, y Ginny estaba tumbada en una de las tumbonas que ella y Draco tenían en el balcón. Ya era otoño, así que refrescaba y tenia una manta por encima, mientras se tomaba un té. Draco aun no había aparecido; pero no le preocupaba; esa misma mañana ya le había avisado que llegaría tarde.

Dentro del piso se escuchó un ruido, pero no se giro, ya sabía quien era. Notaba la presencia de Draco sin ni siquiera mirar; y estaba solo…. Así k no se preocupo.

Draco dentro del piso vio todo a oscuras, dejo un maletín en el suelo y fue hacia el balcón donde estaba su novia. pero algo se interpuso en su camino y tropezó.

Demonios… GIN! Que yo no puedo ver en la oscuridad!.- se quejó el rubio desde el suelo.

Ginny sonrió para si misma y con un movimiento de mano hizo que la luz se encendiese. Fue entonces cuando Draco vio con que había tropezado… con una mesita, la cual tenía un solo soporte, pero de mármol puro…. Se froto la espinilla ya que al ver con que se había dado notó el dolor mas intenso. Se levanto de nuevo y se acerco a la pelirroja que seguía en la tumbona con una sonrisa.

Al menos sirvió para divertirte…- dijo de mala gana el rubio.

Ven aquí tonto.- dijo Ginny mientras le atraía hacia ella y lo besaba.

Déjame sitio.- pidió el rubio con voz de niño bueno.

Ginny se incorporó y le dejó un sitio en la tumbona detrás de ella; así Ginny quedaba sentada entre sus piernas y ambos se volvieron a recostar mientras Ginny los tapaba con la manta otra vez. Draco no pudo evitar volver a oler el pelo de la pelirroja.

Este olor me mete en serios problemas.- murmuró Draco mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a Ginny.

Siempre dices lo mismo.- contesto Ginny.

Será porque es verdad.

Vale… ya cambio de champú…- dijo Ginny a regañadientes.

Ni se te ocurra.- se negó el rubio.- como fue el día?

Tranquilo, la conferencia de astronomía es grande pero Lara y yo lo tenemos controlado.- contesto Ginny.

En fin de semana iremos los cuatro a la Mansión de la playa no?

Si… Blaise dice que tu madre ya se esta quejando de que hace mucho que no vamos….

Mi madre siempre se queja a los dos días…- dijo Draco mientras le daba otro beso en el cuello.

No puedes culparla… te hecha de menos.

No lo hago… pero antes de ir….. dime algo…. En esta época no tienes muchos encargo de bodas no?

No.- dijo extrañada Ginny .

Aja… y las conferencias no traen tanto trabajo no? .- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Hombre… no se hacen tantas conferencias…. A que viene todo esto?.- pregunto Ginny girándose.

Y si yo te digo que podrías tener un encargo.

Un encargo? De verdad?.- dijo extrañada Ginny.

Bueno, si… eso depende.

Depende? De que depende?.- dijo Ginny que ahora si que se había incorporado y todo.

Bueno, pues de la novia.

Y cuando lo sabrás?

Esperó que de aquí uno o dos minutos.- dijo Draco levantándose y arrodillándose al lado de ella.- Ginny Weasley…. Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ginny no se lo podía creer, abrió la boca, pero de su garganta no salía ningún ruido; de sus ojos se escaparon dos lágrimas y veía como Draco la miraba con una sonrisa. Ginny al ver que no sería capaz de pronunciar nada se lanzó al rubio y le dio el beso mas apasionado que le había dado en mucho tiempo.

Draco no pudo soportar el peso de los dos de golpe y cayó al suelo con Ginny encima; pero no le preocupo lo mas mínimo. Abrazó a la pelirroja y correspondió encantado al beso.

Poco a poco ambos fueron separándose y aun tumbados sobre el suelo de la terrada Draco le puso en anillo en el dedo que confirmaba la pregunta y la respuesta de la pareja. Después de otro beso Draco levanto a Ginny y se volvieron a tumbar en la tumbona; ahora ambos estaban de lado y abrazados.

Vaya… Ginny Malfoy…. Se me hará extraño…- dijo Ginny después de uno de los tantos besos.

Es que no será Ginny Malfoy. Será Ginny Black.- dijo Draco algo más serio.

Black? Pero…. Vas a cambiarte de apellido?.- dijo Ginny extrañada.

La familia Malfoy murió con mi padre. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese apellido; tampoco quiero que mis hijos tengan nada que ver.- dijo contundente Draco.

Entonces Black.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Draco fue al ministerio para empezar el papeleo del cambio de apellido y Ginny dio la noticia en el trabajo; o sea, a Lara.

Buenos días!.- dijo feliz Ginny.

Buenas…- dijo soñolienta Lara.

Uuuu… y esa cara?

Ayer vino Blasie a cenar y a dormir… aunk dormimos poco…- murmuró Lara algo sonrojada.

Arrggg… Podrías evitar esos detalles!.- dijo Ginny divertida.

Hoy estas de muy buen humor no?

Sip.- dijo esta sentándose en una de las sillas que había delante de la mesa de Lara.

Y eso?

Tenemos un nuevo encargo.

Un encargo? El que?.- se interesó Lara.

Una boda.

Una boda? En esta época?

Sip. Y una muy especial.

Especial? Quien se casa? El Príncipe Guillermo? (N/a: me refiero al hijo mayor del Príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra…)

Nop. Yo! .- dijo Ginny sonriente enseñando el anillo que Draco le había dado la noche de antes.

HHhhhAAAaaaaaa! FELICIDADES!.- grito Lara mientras se levantaba e iba corriendo a su amiga.

Gracias! Eres a la primera que se lo digo!.- dijo Ginny con una radiante sonrisa.

Si? Bueno, y a que esperas? Cuando será? Donde la queréis hacer? X MERLIN! Hay que hacer mucho! .- dijo Lara toda emocionada.

Tranquila, tranquila… Respira… Será para principios de primavera, queremos que sea en la costa Italiana. había pensado en esa cala tan mona que encontramos buscando un lugar donde celebrar el cincuenta cumpleaños del Ministro de Magia Italiano. Te acuerdas?.

Si… es un sitio precioso… - dijo Lara.

Ese día a ambas les costo centrarse en la conferencia de astronomía que tenían entre manos; pero al final lo consiguió.

Draco llamo Blaise para contárselo en la comida. Cosa que Draco estuvo a punto de arrepentirse; pues se lo dijo mientras comían y el moreno de la buena reacción que tubo estuvo a punto de hacer una despedida de soltero allí mismo en ese preciso instante.

La pareja decidió esperar a el fin de semana para reunir a las dos partes de la familia en la Mansión de la Playa para anunciar el nuevo compromiso. Las madres de ambos se pusieron a llorar de emoción y el Sr. Arthur y Sam, que oficialmente estaba saliendo con Narcisa, se encargaron de felicitar a la pareja y consolar a las mujeres.

Fred y Geroge lanzaron fuegos artificiales para empezar una minifiesta. Cuando se les pregunto de donde habían sacado los fuegos artificiales su respuesta fue a la vez.

Hay que estar prevenido. Nunca se sabe con esta familia!.- dijeron los dos mientras encendían mas fuegos.

Blaise fue a avisar a Francia para que fueran a la fiesta improvisada y después se aviso a Mark, Remus y a Loui que estaban en Londres y ya de paso fue a buscar a Lara.

La boda se hizo justo donde Ginny había pensado, estuvieron preparando la cala en la costa Italiana, para el gran día. El jefe de Ginny y Lara se ofreció para organizar todo en ese día y así dejar que Lara pudiera disfrutar como un invitado más la fiesta. Ginny le iba a decir no tenia xk hacerlo; pero el hombre se interpuso diciendo…

No se casa todos los días una de mis mejores organizadoras de bodas.- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.- Tranquilas solo les quitare el trabajo en esta ocasión y en otra… - dijo mirando significativamente a Lara.- Espero que se de por enterada Sra. Rottlan. – dijo saliendo del despacho el día que se enteró de la boda de Ginny.

La boda se izo eco en todas partes del mundo como una de las bodas más bonitas y detallistas de la historia, tanto en el mundo Mágico como en el mundo Muggle.

Para Draco y Ginny fue un día largo y de nervios; pero lo disfrutaron al máximo y no lo hubieran cambiado por nada del mundo….

unos años después

Draco… Draco…- se escuchaba la voz de Ginny mientras zarandeaba al rubio.

Mmmm… cinco minutos más…- murmuró Draco.

Draco…. Sabes que día es hoy?

NO… Para mi es de noche….- volvió a murmurar Draco mientras se giraba, cosa que provoco que Ginny se tuviera que poner prácticamente encima de el rubio.

Draco, le prometiste a mi sobrina que cuando saliese el Expreso de Hogwarts estarías ahí para despedirla…. Y sabes k? hoy es uno de septiembre y el tren sale en hora y media.- dijo Ginny a la oreja.

Uno de septiembre?.- pregunto algo mas despierto el rubio, mientras se giraba y abrazaba a Ginny.

Me temo que si.- dijo Ginny.- Vamos, es su tercer año y Bill no puede ir. Le dijiste que irías tú conmigo.

Lo se…. Lo haré. Tranquila. Dame 10 minutos que me duche.- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba

iré a despertar a Katie.- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a un cuarto a la otra punta del pasillo. – Katieeee… es Uno de septiembre…- dijo la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a su sobrina con la cama hecha, su pelo arreglado, pero toda la ropa por la cama y el suelo y ella hiendo de arriba abajo.

Tía! K me pongo? K me pongo?.- dijo la ya chica que no paraba de lo nerviosa que estaba.- Hoy veré a Justin!

Tranquila, vale. Respira… hace solo dos días que no ves a tu novio… quieres calmarte? A que hora te has levantado?.- dijo la pelirroja al ver el resto de las cosas recogidas.

A las 7? No lo se. La verdad…. Esk estoy muy nerviosa….- dijo Kaite.

Esta bien…. Vale… a ver..- dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a mirar la ropa de su sobrina.- Ponte… estos piratas negros y….. la camiseta de tirantes azul cielo….

La de manga corta?

No la de tirantes con las letras blancas y azul marino. Y… ha! Estas combers- dijo Ginny mientras le daba unas zapatillas azules marino.- Te quiero en la cocina en cinco minutos. A ver que puedo hacer con esos nervios tuyos…. Estas histérica.- dijo Ginny saliendo del dormitorio.

A los tres cuartos de hora, Katie ya estaba arrastrando a sus tíos por el rellano del edificio para no llegar tarde a la estación.

Al final llegaron con tiempo de sobras, también era normal con las prisas y los nervios de Katie.

Tía, estoy bien.?Me veo bien?.- dijo Katie al ver a su novio.

Te ves, genial.- dijo Ginny antes de k la chica fuera al encuentro del chico.

Ese es el tal Justin…- dijo Draco de mala gana.

Déjala, quieres?.- dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco, cosa que fue respondido.

Hay que vigilarla. Solo tiene trece años y ya tiene novio. A de más! Ese Justin es mayor que ella. Su padre no esta aquí. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- dijo Draco.

Le doy toda la razón.- dijo una voz a su lado.

Ron tu no cuentas. Eres Mega-súper-hiper protector y cansino.- dijo Ginny entre risas.

Y? Draco tiene razón es un año mayor que ella.- le contesto Ron.

Solo es un año mayor que ella, por el amor de dios!.- se quejó Hermione.

Por fin una aliada!.- dijo Ginny.

tío Ron! Tía Hermione!.- grito Lara antes de abrazarlos.- Creí que no vendría nadie mas.

Bueno, me costo sacar de la cama a tu tío y a tu sobrino… pero lo conseguí!.- dijo Hermione triunfante.

Ey! Dile algo Dylan!.- dijo Ron con su hijo en brazos.

Jejejeje… a Tía Gin también le costo despertar al tío.- dijo Katie.

Ey! Eso no es cierto!.- se quejó Draco.

Si que lo es!que yo sepa te ha llamado cuatro veces.- se defendió Katie.- Llevaba despierta desde las 7 y los gritos de la tía diciendo: "DRACO! DESPIERTA!" No dejan mucho a la imaginación.- se explico la chica.

De verdad? Cuatro veces?.- pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

Tengo que decir que lleva toda la razón del mundo.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.- Al final, e tenido que cambiar la estrategia….

HU!.- solo atinó a decir el rubio.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- empezaron a reír todos, cuando el pitido del tren se izo notar por todo el andén.

Es hora de irse Kat!.- grito el chico llamado Justin desde la puerta del tren.

Voy!.- grito la chica y se giro a sus tíos.- bueno, me voy.

Adiós.- dijo Hermione abrazándola.- estudia mucho.

Adiós. Pásatelo bien.- dijo Ron.- Dylan un beso a tu prima.

El niño de apenas 5 años alargo los brazos a su prima y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

Adiós.- dijo Draco abrazando a la chica. Era a las pocas personas que abrazaba el rubio.

Adiós, Kat. Acuérdate de escribir a tu padre y a tus abuelos… y ya k estas… a mi también.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Adiós a todos:- grito la chica mientras corría a su novio y subía al tren.

Los cuatro adultos y el niño se quedaron asta ver como se perdía el tren por la vía.

Uffff…. Cuantos recuerdos.- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a su hijo que seguía en los brazos de su padre.

La verdad es que si.- dijo Ron.

Unos mejores que otros por eso.- opinó Ginny.

pero al final, estamos aquí.- dijo Draco abrazando mas a Ginny.

Se me hará mas difícil despedir a Dylan su primer año.- susurró Ron mientras se daba la vuelta.

Creo k a mi m pasaría lo mismo.- dijo Draco.

Draco espera. Ron, Hermione ahora vamos.- dijo Ginny mas alto, ya que su hermano y cuñada estaban algo lejos.

K?.- pregunto el rubio.

A ti también te costaría despedir a nuestro hijo?.- pregunto Ginny.

Si, claro.- dijo Draco.- pero ya me haré a la idea cuando llegué el momento. Aun no tenemos hijos.

Quieres que tengamos uno?.- pregunto Ginny.

Claro que si. Ya lo sabes.- dijo Draco extrañado.

Pues vete haciendo a la idea. Porque de aquí 11 años tendrás que venir por tu hijo. O hija, claro. – dijo Ginny con un sonrisa.

Draco se quedo helado ante lo que le acababa de decir su mujer. Ginny al ver que su marido no respondía, se preocupo. Bueno, o respondía, no se movía, ni parpadeaba, respiraba?

De verdad?.- dijo por fin el rubio, tranquilizando a la pelirroja. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- Haa! Te quiero! Te adoro!.- dijo Draco mientras levantaba a su mujer del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

Unos metros mas alejados Ron y Hermione miraban la escena.

K? k pasa?.- dijo Ron extrañado.

Creo k vamos a ser tíos.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

De donde sacas eso?.- dijo frunciendo el ceño el pelirrojo.

Ya verás…- dijo divertida la castaña.

Draco y Ginny después de un beso se acercaron a la pareja sonrientes.

K pasa?.- dijo Ron.

Vamos a ser papas!.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Has oído Dylan? Vas a tener una o un primito nuevo!.- dijo Hermione a su hijo.

Por que siempre lo sabes todo!.- se quejo Ron a su mujer.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**FIN DEL FIC!**

N/ a: Wola! Se acabó! Aunque creo que se veía venir no? Jejejejeje…. El último comentario de Ron es como en la tercera película cuando entran al compartimiento del tren y ven a Lupin. Miré también el libro a ver como salía; pero tal como estaba no se entendía por el texto….

Bueno, espero que haya gustado a la gente este fic y que no haya aburrido mucho. Es mi primer fic y la verdad estoy contenta de él. os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado en esta historia con vuestros reviews; y a los que no me habéis enviado… bueno, solo daros las gracias por leer asta el final y darme un voto de confianza.

Esperó que os haya gustado el capitulo en concreto y el fic en general. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo. Espero que vosotros también leyendo…..

UN BESAZO A TODOS! OS ESPERO EN SIN TITULO! (es un Ginny/Harry)

Y tengo otro en mente….

Leodyn: BUENAS! Ja veus! Aquest es el final del fic; k t'ha semblat? La veritat es que no podia fer que Ginny estigues pitjor de ho que ja ho havia passar… era enfonsar-la molt n? Bueno, m'ha agradat escriure el fic… espero veure't en algun altre…. Sento el retard contestant però bueno, mes val, tard que mai no? Jeje… jo amb la moto segueix-ho igual, però vai fent… un peto i fins un altra!

Lauralanthalasa: Eyyy! Si que me acuerdo de ti! Como no? Sobre todo por tu nick, no es muy fácil, pero difícil de recordar; como tu misma. Me alegro que te hayas podido poner al corriente con el fic; aunque debes haber tenido bastante trabajo no? Jeje… bueno, el fic ya se ha terminado y ahora me pondré en lleno en otro que ya tiene sus 10 capítulos…. Creo…. ¬¬… Siento el retraso, pero ya sabéis que conmigo es algo normal, no es nada personal, en vuestra contra digo! Lo de la canción… yo también la escuchaba de pequeña por mi padre y hará unos meses me vino a la mente y la busque, ahora la vuelvo a escuchar bastante…. :P Esperó que te haya gustado el final y el fic en general. Nos vemos por otra parte vale? Fue un placer escribir para gente como tu. Un BESO!


End file.
